<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Denial by Bucket_head</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23679850">Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Denial</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bucket_head/pseuds/Bucket_head'>Bucket_head</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Despair...?, Multi, Mystery, Sexual Harassment, Sexual Humor, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:01:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>238,157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23679850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bucket_head/pseuds/Bucket_head</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Teruteru denied the killing game…but inside, he had believed it more than anyone. It’s that belief that lead him to commit the first killing. But…what if Teruteru’s denial was genuine? Would events have played out the same? Do beliefs, denials, truths, or lies even matter in this killing game of despair?</p><p>It’s not as if a lying, perverted coward like Teruteru could help anyone, anyway…</p><p>-More tags to be added as story progresses-</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>366</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I Won't Believe It...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I don’t believe it…”</p>
<p>His school memories had been stolen from him.</p>
<p>“I-I don’t believe it…” </p>
<p>He’s been stranded on an island.</p>
<p>“I don’t…”</p>
<p>He has to kill someone to escape.</p>
<p>“I don’t believe it!” </p>
<p>The Ultimate Chef collapses into his own bed. He wanted to scream, or cry, but he couldn’t. All he could do was lay there and tremble.</p>
<p>“I don’t…believe it…”</p>
<p>It wasn’t possible. Something like that couldn’t really happen…but, what if it did? What if he was really trapped here? If he was really in danger? If…if years had really passed, and his memory of them wiped?</p>
<p>And if so what about…</p>
<p>“M-Mama…” Teruteru finds his eyes staring blankly at the ceiling. Monokuma has said years had passed. Years. In those years, what had happened to his Mama? Teruteru had promised her. Promised with everything he had, that once school was over he’d come back and take care of everything for her. He’d make the Hanamura Family Dinner a world-wide phenomenon. He’d use that money to treat that damn illness. He’d protect her.</p>
<p>Was he able to do any of that? Was she even still…?</p>
<p>“I…don’t believe it.”</p>
<p>It comes to him suddenly. That he has to know. He has to know she’s ok. He has to get back to her. Take care of her like he swore he would. He’d do anything for his Mama. Anything-</p>
<p>“N-No!” He stop, clutching his head. Suddenly the pompous hairdo he’s fabricated for himself felt so uncomfortable. His clothes felt itchy. He wanted to throw up. </p>
<p>For a moment, just one brief moment, the words came to him.</p>
<p>“If I killed one of them…”</p>
<p>In the very next moment, he realizes what he’s said.</p>
<p>“If…If I killed one of them…I could see Mama…I could protect her.” </p>
<p>He imagines his Mama, working too hard, slaving over a hot stove and struggling to serve a whole dinner by herself when she has trouble even walking without her cane. He imagines how proud she was of him for becoming an Ultimate. He imagines the disgust, the horror and disappointment that would come to her face if he returned to her a murderer.</p>
<p>And like that, his mind snaps back into place.</p>
<p>“W-What am I saying…?” Teruteru murmurs. “I-I don’t believe it.” </p>
<p>He settles in the bed, head falling hard back into the pillow. His chest hurts, and he can’t stop sweating, but he refuses to let his voice crack again as he makes himself a promise. Makes his Mama a promise.</p>
<p>“I won’t believe it…this killing game. I won’t believe it.”</p>
<p>It’s troubled and full of night terrors, but he does fall asleep. Still, somehow, he feels aware of every moment that ticks by from 10:00 to 7:00. A sound rouses him from the hazy slumber, and he can’t help but cringe at the echoing ding dong that resounds from the monitor welded to his cabin wall.</p>
<p>A cheerful, stuffed bear’s grinning face fills the screen. “Ahem! Hope’s Peak Academy’s School Trip Executive Committee has an announcement to make…Good morning everyone! Looks like today is gonna be another perfect, tropical day! Now then, lets show some enthusiasm and give it our all today!”</p>
<p>The monitor switches itself off. Teruteru doesn’t want to know what “give it our all” would be by Monokuma’s standards. He doesn’t think there’s anything reasonable to “give his all” at.</p>
<p>…he should head to the restaurant, with all the others.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…who in the world would put ketchup as a side to steak?</p>
<p>That was Teruteru’s bleary thought as he stared down at the meals laid within the restaurant. Not cooked by him, of course. By Monokuma or whatever else was trapping them here. Shitty food matched the shitty situation well.</p>
<p>He can’t quite bring himself to greet or flirt with any of his classmates as they slowly file into the restaurant. Nekomaru, Sonia, Hajime, and soon the rest. Soon everyone is there, all just as silent and scared as himself.</p>
<p>To think at first he’d been excited. A tropical island vacation, warm sun, cool breeze, fresh exotic ingredients, and a entire class of attractive, interesting people. And then…for it to become something like this…</p>
<p>“Is everyone here?” </p>
<p>Teruteru looks back up, to their self appointed leader, Byakuya. The Ultimate Affluent Progeny holds himself high above the others, physically and more. Well, if anyone was going to lead them, Teruteru preferred it was a big-city, business man like him.</p>
<p>“…Huh? It seems Fuyuhiko isn’t here yet.” The Ultimate Gamer replies.</p>
<p>Hiyoko, the Ultimate Traditional Dancer, lets out a childish snicker, fluttering her robes about. “Hehe, maybe he already got killed.”</p>
<p>That particular thought sends a small panicked shiver down the chef’s spine. He’s not the only one, more than a few of his classmates stiffen, eyes darting to and fro.</p>
<p>A startled gasp comes from the Ibuki. “Gyaaah! Dead bodies already?!”</p>
<p>“Don’t go killing people off yet.” The ever calm and composed Peko comes in before the line of thought can spiral further. “I saw him outside earlier. However, he told me he would not be joining us this morning.”</p>
<p>“C-Could it be…he’s planning on killing someone?” Murmurs Kazuichi. </p>
<p>“You should not doubt your friends!” Sonia quickly jumps in, squashing out the idea…but not before it’s already out in the air for everyone to consider, consciously or not.</p>
<p>“I presume he’s the kind of person who would not come even if we summoned him. I guess it can’t be helped. We should just talk among ourselves. Someone can fill him in later.” Byakuya decides</p>
<p>“Talk…? What are we going to talk about?” Hajime asks, the suspicion still ever present in his voice, as it has been since the start of this school trip.</p>
<p>For once, Byakuya’s face turns from a smug grimace, into a smug smile. “Rejoice.” He says, “I have decided to throw a party tonight.”</p>
<p>The silence that follows would seem a bit comical if everyone wasn’t so shocked. </p>
<p>“A-A party?” Mikan manages.</p>
<p>“That’s right.” Byakuya is almost chuckling in that self-congratulating way of his “A huge party that will last from sundown to sunrise.” He straightens, thrusting out one hand and pointing to the crowd at large. “Just so we’re clear, I won’t allow any absences. Your attendance is absolutely mandatory.”</p>
<p>The class murmurs to each other, discussing the idea. </p>
<p>“I agree with Byakuya.” One of them speaks up. The Ultimate Lucky Student, Nagito, smiles to the rest of them. “I think, because of the situation we’re in, it’s probably best if we all strengthen our friendships with one another.” He pauses, then looks back at the Affluent Progeny “That’s what you thought too, right?”</p>
<p>“It doesn’t matter.” Byakuya dismisses him “However, it is of vital importance we all stay together tonight. Now, it’s decided! We’ll have a party tonight, from sundown to sunrise!”</p>
<p>The murmurs that had been floating through the room shifts. Slowly fear and suspicion lightens into curiosity and even excitement. </p>
<p>“Maybe a distraction like this is what we need.” Poses Nekomaru.</p>
<p>“Lets party hard!” Cheers Akane.</p>
<p>Teruteru finds a smile on his face. “In that case, I’ll put my amazing cooking skills on display!”</p>
<p>The class discusses where to hold the party. He makes a quip about pressing their bodies together in a cottage and dressing up in drag. They don’t go over as well as he would of hoped,  but most everyone gets over it without a second thought. It’s hard to find just the right amount of dirty he can get away with when there are so many different people together at once. Something he’ll have to workshop while they’re…</p>
<p>Trapped there.</p>
<p>No! Teruteru refuses to entertain those thoughts anymore! They’re going to have a party, and everything will be alright. He refuses to believe in this killing game. A fun tropical vacation with a bunch of pretty women and handsome men…that wasn’t a lost cause. Not yet.</p>
<p>There’s a quick game of drawing straws for who’s going to clean the only building they’ve decided to use, and Nagito ends up being the unlucky loser (how ironic). The chef can’t help but think that means the two of the will be alone in the old building. It sounds like a good opportunity to trade a few flirts in-between his prep work.</p>
<p>“I’ll handle the cooking.” Teruteru re-asserts “I, Teruteru Hanamura, will go all out!”</p>
<p>There’s only a mild response to his promise, but that just strengthens his resolve to cook some of the tastiest dishes they’ve ever had. Hoho, they’ll fall for him for sure once they get a mouthful. With that thought in mind, Teruteru goes to prepare.</p>
<p>Being on a deserted island gives its own mix of blessings and curses. Fruit and seafood are plentiful and fresh, but animal products and specialty goods are in shorter supply. Teruteru attempts to utilize one of the cows present at the farm, but Monomi’s hysterics at the idea gives him to much of a head ache. Besides, it seems a certain beefcake- ahem, a certain Ultimate Team Manager has already…dispatched one of the bovine. With a little help from said man, Teruteru brings the animal to a suitable place and gets every cut he can from it, organs included. Besides that, he’s forced to supplement from the supermarket, to his dismay. He’d prefer a more…reputable source.</p>
<p>All the while he transports the goods, Nagito works hard readying the kitchen for him.</p>
<p>“You don’t look so bad on your hands and knees, you know?” The Ultimate Chef can’t help but tease.</p>
<p>Nagito chuckles along with him. “For you to give someone like me a compliment means a lot!”</p>
<p>“Oh? If that’s not sarcasm, then I’ll give you a lot more than just compliments…” The prep work is routine by this point in Teruteru’s life, even if he is preparing a feast for the class. “Lets see…you’re a dumpling man, aren’t you? I can tell. Sweet and savory wrapped inside a soft, tight package. I can make you some, you know?”</p>
<p>“Dumplings? I’m afraid not.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m wrong? Well, enlighten me then. What’s the dish that ignites your passion?”</p>
<p>“I hate to say it, but, I’m not really that big of a food fan.” Nagito stands, the floor left almost sparkling “I have trouble eating sometimes so…”</p>
<p>“Huh? Have trouble eating?”</p>
<p>“Ah, I’m sorry. Don’t worry about that. I should stop distracting you from your work!” Nagito gives an easy smile.</p>
<p>For someone like the Ultimate Chef, that comment doesn’t leave mind easy. He’s turned more than one food snob into a glutton with his dishes…but having difficulty even eating is a completely different situation. He’s had a few older regulars at the diner he’s had to make specialty dishes for, and besides that…He put more hours into perfecting meals his Mama can eat, to put as little strain on her as possible, than some people put into school itself.</p>
<p>Was it possible…Nagito had an illness like she did? He certainly look pale enough. Pale, fragile…</p>
<p>…no, that really wasn’t his business, right?...well, he won’t bother asking about that. But, he keeps in mind to put a little time into making some gentler dishes, just in case.</p>
<p>“Well, I’m going to get cooking then.” Teruteru says. “You can stay or leave, but if you’re here you might need to strip down a bit. It’s about to get a little…hot.”</p>
<p>“I still need to clean up the dining hall, so I should get going.” Nagito says. “Besides, there’s automatic AC in there and the study.”</p>
<p>“Oh? Automatic? In an old building like this?”</p>
<p>Nagito hums and nods “It seems the AC unit works on a timer. I think you can set it by hand.”</p>
<p>“Well then, I guess I’ll catch you later…I have some serious cooking to do.” Teruteru chuckles to himself, ready to get serious. He works quick and with confidence, meat in the oven, broth and pasta cooling on the stove top, sauces in every pan. He needs no timers – he can keep track of every item by heart, a long practiced skill. It’d look a bit comical from an outside perspective. One moment his hands fly to every cooking dish, and the next he can simply step back and spend some time fantasizing about his lovely peers. Akane and Nekomaru both catch his eye, so tall and strong. Ah, but the graceful femininity of Sonia or the cute but scary Fukyhiko…</p>
<p>Wait, there’s no need to just stand there…this is a perfect opportunity to bother the resident Lucky Student.</p>
<p>Lets see, what can he say?…”your luck must be rubbing off, if I’m lucky enough to spend some alone time with you”? Eh, something like that. He makes his way to the dining hall, popping his head in with a smile. “Heeeey~ I-“</p>
<p>Eyes lock on him from across the room. A glint of steel catching light. Nagito laughs, standing from his crouched position by the far table. He twirls the green-splattered knife in his hand. “Oops. Looks like you caught me.”</p>
<p>“C…Caught you?”</p>
<p>“Well…I was gonna hide this knife underneath the table for the party later, but it’s too late if you already saw it…”</p>
<p>Teruteru takes a step back. Then another. “H…huh? Knife?”</p>
<p>Nagito calmly struts his way out the hall tucking the blade into his pocket. “I’ll need to do quite a bit of replanning now…oh well. It’s only expected someone worthless like me couldn’t pull something this easy off…”</p>
<p>“What…? N-Nagito, what are you doing?”</p>
<p>“…I’m planning to kill someone, of course!”</p>
<p>There’s four minutes, twelve seconds until the pork is finished braising. Two minutes, eight seconds until he needs to fish out the pasta. Ten minutes, forty-eight seconds to put in the salmon. Teruteru blinks. Nagito’s words so foreign to him he isn’t even sure they’ll legible.</p>
<p> “Huh?”</p>
<p>“Teruteru…just to let you know, it’s pointless to try and stop me.” Nagito’s smile doesn’t match his blank eyes. “If you stop me now, it doesn’t matter. I will never give up. Wether it’s tomorrow. The day after tomorrow or the days beyond that…I’ll definitely start the killing.”</p>
<p>Four minutes, two seconds. One minute, fifty-eight. Ten, thirty-eight.</p>
<p>“Wh-What? No matter how much you want to leave the island, that’s just…!”</p>
<p>“…I see. So that’s what you think. But that’s not it at all. This isn’t about my survival. I just…want the killing to start.”</p>
<p>Zero. Zero. Zero.</p>
<p>“Wh-What are you saying?”</p>
<p>“I love everyone here. That’s why I want to be of good use to them. I love all the Ultimates…and I admire them as being symbols of hope.” The look on the Ultimate Lucky Student’s face twists in ways that shouldn’t be possible. Pasty skin around his eyes sinking in deeper and going dark, mouth twisting up into a maddened grin. “That’s right…in the name of hope, I love everyone’s talents from the bottom of my heart. That’s why…I don’t want them to lose against something like killing. I want them to prove to me that hope will never lose, no matter how daunting the despair they face may seem…”</p>
<p>Teruteru doesn’t get a word of it. He just doesn’t understand. These aren’t the words of a high-schooler. They aren’t even the words of a human. </p>
<p>“W-Wait, Nagito, I get it!” Teruteru blurts, trying to somehow fit the other boy’s madness into a structure he can understand. Rejecting what he hears and sees for his own reality. “You’re hungry! Delirious from hunger! The stress and shitty meals have definitely driven you over the breaking point! N-Not to worry, soon my exquisite entrees will sooth it all away!”</p>
<p>“Delirious? So you think I’m crazy? That’s ok. It’s only natural you wouldn’t understand what trash like me is saying. But as long as I can somehow help you all reach hope…”</p>
<p>“N-No! That’s enough of that! I won’t listen! I don’t believe a word of it!” Teruteru takes hold of the clearly disturbed boy’s baggy coat and drags him into the kitchen. “Just wait – I’ll whip up something in a minute. Y-You’ll feel much better!”</p>
<p>Teruteru turns to the counter. His hands are trembling and covered in sweat as he grabs up one of his several knifes and chops up vegetables at record speed, boiling up water and slicing some beef. Some homemade soup will fix it he’s sure. Of course it will. This isn’t a killing game. No one’s in danger. Teruteru is here to make friends, find love, get his education, become the worlds greatest chef-</p>
<p>It’s sharp, and cold. Teruteru finds his body frozen. The searing hot kitchen no longer registers. Only the warm breath against his ear. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry for interrupting your cooking.” Nagito says with an easy voice. “I don’t want you to misunderstand, you’re showing me more talent then I’ve ever seen in my life right now! I’m really thankful!”</p>
<p>Teruteru swallows hard. The edge of steel presses unyielding against the soft skin of his neck.</p>
<p>“I really do love you.” He continues. “I love you all so, so much. That’s why I need to give you a despair to fight against. So all your hope can glow. That’s what this killing game is all about, you know? Hope. Beautiful hope…”</p>
<p>“N-Nagito…” The chef whimpers. He realizes his mistake, choosing not to believe any of it. He wanted to deny it, because accepting the killing game meant accepting he was participating in it. That he might be capable of seeing the game to its end. It was that denial that left Nagito able to stand against his back and press a knife into his neck. That denial left him in prime position to die.</p>
<p>“I know this isn’t very elegant. I’ll get found right away if I kill you. I’m the only other person that’s supposed to be here at this time, so I’m the obvious suspect. Something easy like that wouldn’t help anyone prove their hope…but if I don’t have a choice…”</p>
<p>“…w-wait!” Teruteru gasps, barely, and only very barely, realizing he’s being given a chance to find his way out of this. Proving his…hope? Right now all he wants is to live. He has to prove he should. “Y-You can’t, you can’t kill me!”</p>
<p>“Oh?” Nagito smiles, Teruteru feels it against the back of his neck, feels Nagito’s nose brush the braids in his hair. “I can’t? Why not?”</p>
<p>“B-Because I…” he needs to speak madness, just like Nagito. Needs to try and appeal to the twisted logic. “I need to be here to help r-raise people’s hopes?” </p>
<p>“You need to be here to raise hope?” Nagito prompts. “But, wouldn’t dying here do that? So everyone can become stronger through a class trial?” </p>
<p>“N-No, I need to be alive! Because, because…” Teruteru swallows again, and flinches, feeling the knife break through the top layer of skin. A warm bead of liquid rolls down his neck. “B-Because I need to raise their hope’s myself! W-With my own hands! I can’t do that if I’m dead – not the same way then if I were alive!”</p>
<p>“And how are you going to raise their hopes? With your cooking?”</p>
<p>“W-Well yes!” Teruteru feels the horror in his body abate an inch at a time as he convinces himself. “Somewhat with my cooking! And more! I’ll show everyone with my food and myself that they can find hope and keep living! W-Without killing anyone! No one will have to die because I’ll show them the hope that passion can bring! This killing game doesn’t have to be real!”</p>
<p>“Passion, Huh?” Nagito smiles again. “The passion of food, and the passion for others…Teruteru, is that your hope?”</p>
<p>“Y-Yes!” He says, a then for a moment, despite the death pressing into his skin, he thinks on it. Passion. That’s what he’s always tried to live his life in pursuit of. But...</p>
<p>He thinks about his Mama. She needs him to be strong for her. Then he thinks about his classmates, and even if they don’t know, or care, Teruteru decides he needs to be strong for them too.</p>
<p>“Yes.” He says. “I-I have a passion that won’t die! It’s not going to be defeated by you or Monokuma! I-I won’t believe it! I refuse to believe that your hope or despair or whatever will overcome my passion!”</p>
<p>Teruteru breaths hard, satisfied with his own frantic promise. The knife shifts, and he freezes again.</p>
<p>Then it’s gone, placed gently on the table. It’s one of the knives from this kitchen, not the green splattered one Nagito had pocketed. A fillet knife. Perfect for gutting a fish. Teruteru watches the small trickle of pink it leaves on the cutting board with silent horror. Nagito smiles once more against him, then steps back. </p>
<p>“What hope!” He says, voice twisting again. Ecstatic and pained both. “Your hope is even more than I imagined, Teruteru! You truly are an Ultimate.”</p>
<p>His legs give out, and he falls to his knees on the floor. </p>
<p>“I can’t wait!” Nagito laughs, footsteps meandering out the kitchen. “I can’t wait to see how your Hope clashes with the others! I just know it! Somehow you’ll all obtain Ultimate Hope!”</p>
<p>His hand touches his neck, and he looks at the pink fingers. The bleeding is shallow, has already stopped. </p>
<p>He could be dead. One slip of Nagito’s hand and he’d be dead. </p>
<p>“Y-You won’t.” Teruteru looks back, meeting Nagito’s twisted grin. “Y-You…You won’t really kill someone here, w-will you?”</p>
<p>Nagito’s face goes easy, like a light switch has been flipped. “I did say I would. I even went through the trouble of getting cleaning duty and readying this knife with paint…but I think your hope’s already more interesting.” Nagito smiles gently. Too gently for his words. “I won’t kill anyone like I was planning tonight…but just for tonight. Unless one of you decide to kill for their own hope, then sooner or later, I’ll start the killing game myself.”</p>
<p>“Wait!”</p>
<p>Nagito turns, leaving him trembling on the floor.</p>
<p>The pot boils over, the water sizzling on the stove. The heat of the kitchen returns. Teruteru finds his entire body coated in a layer of sweat, breath gasping with each intake.</p>
<p>Nagito is dangerous. Teruteru doesn’t think he can stop him again. Doesn’t know if he can be stopped, ever.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Byakuya's Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing Teruteru does once he can breathe again is stumble to the dining hall. As far as he knows Nagito has left the building entirely, and some part of his brain drags him to the table the Ultimate Lucky Student had knelt at. The knife is still gone – but what remains is a strip of glowing green duct tape, stuck to the underside of the table. Why…</p>
<p>Nagito…was going to wait until the party started…then, he was going to take the knife he planned to hide here and…</p>
<p>“K-Kill someone?”</p>
<p>But…does that even really make sense? No one would just take out a knife and try to attack someone. E-Even if they were that kind of person, one person with a knife, in a room full of fifteen people, there’s no way they’d succeed. The rule Monokuma has given them were clear about that – a killer had to get away with murder to escape. Even so, someone like Akane or Peko could stop him easily…</p>
<p>“I-I need to cook the party dishes…” he looks at his hand, still sticky with his own blood. “W-We’re going to have a party, a-and…”</p>
<p>There had to be more. There was more to Nagito’s scheme. He’d planned something – maybe he was still planning something.</p>
<p>The other tables are barren underneath, there’s nothing under the carpet either – but Teruteru notices a space under the flooring between the gaps in the boards. He needs to take the pork out the oven to rest. Needs to check the sauces so they can’t burn.</p>
<p>The bathroom doesn’t seem tampered with, nor the office. There’s an AC, like Nagito had mentioned, and the circuit breaker for the building as well. The breaker is far too high for him to reach, too high for Ultimate Lucky Student as well.</p>
<p>Teruteru nearly smears the blood on his fingers against the office door, barely managing to stop himself. R-Right. The kitchen. He has to wash off in the kitchen, get back to cooking. The pink-stained knife still on his cutting board makes him cringe. Maybe because it’s in the kitchen, but he’s able to take up the knife and wash it like it was any other utensil. He can’t use it for cooking, because he can’t look at it any-…because of health concerns.</p>
<p>He shoves it back in the knife block. There are plenty of others he can use, instead. </p>
<p>Anyway, the cut on his neck is relatively small, his chef’s jacket hides it well enough, unless someone was looking for it they probably won’t see. A bandage would draw too much attention, so he just leaves it alone. An annoyed huff breaks from him as he opens the oven. The pork’s been left in too long. It’s basically shit now. Teruteru finds himself shoving it onto a plate anyway. He tidies up the rest of the dishes, taking them out and making sure nothings unserviceable. The party should start soon, then…then he can just put this all behind him. Nothing would happen. Nagito w-wouldn’t really…</p>
<p>There’s a room Teruteru hasn’t checked. Down the hall from the kitchen. He saw another door there. It’s dusty and damp, but warmer than he expects. There doesn’t seem much there, Teruteru thinks, he’s been I-imagining things…</p>
<p>There’s an ironing board, with a few irons. A basket of linens, some boxes but…Teruteru swallows, and the small cut at his neck throbs. Why…are the Irons turned on? Wasn’t that a fire hazard? Who would-?</p>
<p>There’s only one other person who’s been here today. Before this morning, Monomi let no one into the building. Nagito had to come here, and purposefully turned them on. What reason could he have? E-Even if he wanted to actually kill someone, how would the irons…?</p>
<p>
  <em>“Teru, honey,” His mama called from the living room to his small bedroom. “Unplug ya’ game, Mama’s got ta’ iron ‘er work clothes!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“K!” He’d cried back, and saved his game. But as a six-year-old kid he couldn’t help but wonder if he could just play a little more first? Despite his Mama’s request, he kept clicking on the game, serving virtual people in a virtual restaurant until he was big enough to help Mama in her real one. She says it’s tough, but he’d have tons of fun-</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>*Click*, and the room had fallen pitch black. He’d screamed, and cried, and trembled in the dark, until his Mama managed to burst her way into his room and hold him tight. “S’all right, honey. See? Ya’ll gotta be careful not ta’ use so much power at once. I’ll reset tha’ breaker. No one’s in trouble…”</em>
</p>
<p>…it wasn’t that Nagito was going to commit a crime in front of everyone. Could he have…plugged in all three irons in order to try and blow the breaker? If there was a blackout during the party-!</p>
<p>“I-I don’t believe it…” Teruteru chuckles, fingers trembling as he combs his hair. “I-I’m imagining it. Ha…Ha.” He slowly extends a hand to the iron, to switch it off. H-He doesn’t want to burn the building down after all…</p>
<p>He imagines Nagito at the party, when the lights don’t go off. Imagines the man’s empty eyes turn onto him, imagines a knife dragging across his throat.</p>
<p>Teruteru takes his hands back, stumbling back out the storage room. He doesn’t believe it. It’s not going to happen. There’s nothing he needs to prevent. Ha…Ha…</p>
<p>All manner of foods have been completed, or prepped for the final steps. What would normally be an order requiring an entire kitchen staff was steadily knocked out by but a single chef, and all of it the highest quality. Only expected by the Ultimate Chef.</p>
<p>Teruteru couldn’t stop his hands from shaking. He’s cut himself more than once – amateurish mistakes. It irks him almost enough to overtake the lingering fear stirring in his chest. His food is…it’s top quality for most, but maybe not enough for him. He can’t stop the distractions pricking up his his brain. The Irons still smoldering in the storage room. The green glowing tape under the table meant to affix a knife – something that would be made visible even in a darkened room-, B-but the knife wasn’t there anymore, so that means nothing would happen…No, nothing would ever have happened. No one would really, truly…</p>
<p>Byakuya arrives first after Nagito leaves, still hours later. It scares the hell out of Teruteru, just for a moment. He recovers at the sight of the large boy, his leader, he remembers, the title surprisingly effective at soothing his paranoia. “A-Ah, Byakuya? You’re here first, huh? Well, you’re just in time! I’m almost done with all the dishes.” </p>
<p>Byakuya doesn’t respond so much as command. “Continue with your cooking. I’ll be here as people arrive to make sure there’s no problem.” He finishes with a wave of his hand. Teruteru listens, realizing he probably missed a chance to pester the large man with flirts. He really was out of it. </p>
<p>Slapping his round cheeks, he resolves to put himself back together. He can’t wander around distracted and oblivious. That’s what caused…Teruteru gulps at the flash of memory, the knife to his neck, being made to practically beg for his life.</p>
<p>He should be telling Byakuya, he realizes. He should tell Byakuya what happened with Nagito. The…insanity in the lanky boy’s eyes, how his life was threatened.</p>
<p>But…would that push him into killing faster? Would anyone be able to even prevent it by knowing? Would…it make Teruteru his target? </p>
<p>He’s…He’s a coward. Teruteru is a sniveling coward, and he can’t say a thing. </p>
<p>The Ultimate chef smacks himself again, harder. “Y-You’re an Ultimate!” He tells himself. “You’re an Ultimate, and you’re going to live with your passion!”</p>
<p>The words feel empty…but it’s better than the thoughts in his head, so he welcomes them anyway. </p>
<p>Teruteru transports the entrées to the Dining Hall four at a time, balancing them easily across his arms. Ultimate Waiter he was not, if there was such a thing, but he knew more than enough about running a restaurant. It’s easier for his face to turn cheery as his classmates began to file in, beautiful girls and handsome boys alike. Only Fuyuhiko remains absent, to little surprise. None of his peers pay him too much mind – too preoccupied with his stunning food. He doesn’t blame them for that. </p>
<p>He is, however, pretty jealous to see Byakuya getting the chance to feel every single one up on the way in, and even more jealous Byakuya didn’t feel up him! Absolutely unfair.</p>
<p>Teruteru manages to laugh at himself, and starts feeling a little better every moment. He teases a few peers about their sexy looks and taunts them with his delectable foods, to varying degrees of success. His rising mood freezes with the arrival of Nagito.</p>
<p>He knew the boy would return to the mandatory party. There wasn’t avoiding that, regardless of his intent. Teruteru keeps his gaze away, and Nagito doesn’t acknowledge him. The Ultimate Chef considers that as good of a blessing he’ll get.</p>
<p>Once it seems everyone has arrived and all his dishes are fully cooked, Teruteru decides his time would be much better spent in the company of the others, be it to serve them his food or to simply put his charm into action. Teruteru enters the Dining Hall with as best a smile he can-</p>
<p>And finds Byakuya absolutely destroying his perfect, succulent churrasco. “Whaaa-, You’ve ruined my arrangement!”</p>
<p> “You made this dish?” Byakuya shifts to him with a sharp glare.</p>
<p>“W-Well, yes. Are you a food critic…?”</p>
<p>“What are you thinking? Cooking with such a dangerous item.”</p>
<p>“Dangerous? It’s a South African dish. I thought the exoticness would complement the party atmosphere…”</p>
<p>“It’s the skewers that’s are the problem.” Byakuya holds up one of the five iron skewers. “These need to be confiscated.”</p>
<p>“What? B-but it’s just a kitchen utensil.”</p>
<p>“By that reaction, there may be more than just these.” Byakuya takes the skewers and his duralumin case, stalking out the room and into the hall, to the kitchen. “Hajime, come with me.” He calls out behind him.</p>
<p>“H-Hey!” Teruteru cries, and is ignored. Hajime follows the Ultimate Affluent Progeny with an expression of exhaustion already spread across his face.</p>
<p>Teruteru nearly follows them out, if Akane hadn’t have lunged herself at the nearest meat dish. “Wh-, wait until you have utensils at least!”</p>
<p>“I need to eat!” Akane yells back.</p>
<p>“If you’re that needy for something to swallow, might I suggest-“</p>
<p>“Don’t even think about finishing that!” Mahiru scolds him. Teruteru gives an awkward chuckle.</p>
<p>“Be patient, Akane.” The voice forces a shudder through the chef. Nagito moves, almost glides across the room, face pulled into that small empty smile. “This is the creation of the Ultimate Chef, after all. You should be respectful when you eat it.”</p>
<p>“Food doesn’t need respect – it just needs to get eaten!”</p>
<p>“No, we should wait for everyone first.” The Ultimate Photographer says. “When the boys get back from whatever they’re doing, we should eat.” She sends Teruteru an annoyed glare. “Go check on them or something. Boys shouldn’t keep girls waiting long.”</p>
<p>“Ah, y-yes, of course.” Teruteru agrees, hurrying out the room, and away from Nagito’s smile.</p>
<p>If finding Byakuya obliterating the arrangement of his food was a bit distressing, finding he’s ransacked the kitchen was worse. All the drawers have been opened, items have been moved, and it even looks like someone’s picked over the food waiting to be taken out.</p>
<p>“Wah, the kitchen’s a mess! What happened here?!”</p>
<p>“Don’t raise your annoying voice…I just removed all the dangerous items.”</p>
<p>Teruteru moves to inspect the damages. It doesn’t look like any food has been disturbed to the point he can’t serve it, but the utensils are all completely gone! “There are no knives or forks! Why?!”</p>
<p>Byakuya is not amused “I literally just said I removed all the dangerous items.”</p>
<p>“You’re treating cooking utensils like dangerous items?” Teruteru wants to argue the point…until a sudden flash of memory reminds him just how deadly they can be, pressing into one’s throat. He coughs, hoping Byakuya and Hajime don’t notice the sudden paling of his face. “W-Well…most of the dishes are finished. All I gotta do is arrange the plates, so it’s not a problem, but…b-but still.” Is Byakuya planning on taking all the utensils on the island? How can the Ultimate Chef cook without tools?!</p>
<p>“Ugh, Wahh! Hajime!” Teruteru latches onto the tall boy’s arm. </p>
<p>The mysterious Ultimate (somehow, Teruteru still didn’t know his talent) sputters at his sudden touch. “S-Stop it! Get off me-!” Then he goes still.</p>
<p>Teruteru pouts, drawing back. “Eh? Not into that sort of thing-?”</p>
<p>“Teruteru, your neck…” Hajime suddenly says, his eyes wide. Teruteru goes ridged, hand flying up to the still fresh wound. He…he didn’t think it was noticeable, the bleeding had stopped so quickly and the mark was so small…just how good was his observation?!</p>
<p>“A-Ah, wh-what do you mean, Hajime? Um, a-are you looking for some place to put your lips-?”</p>
<p>“Move.” Byakuya stomps forward, shoving Hajime out the way and grabbing Teruteru’s coat to see.</p>
<p>“W-Wait, it’s not-“</p>
<p>“Explain this.” Byakuya demands, eyes completely unavoidable.</p>
<p>“Ah, y-you’re so close. Not that I mind-“ </p>
<p>“Explain.”</p>
<p>He has to lie. Even if this killing game isn’t really real, N-Nagito…There’s something wrong with him. If Teruteru tells them what happened, Nagito might…</p>
<p>Nagito might hurt someone anyway, Nagito might do something no matter what Teruteru decides. The knife that was supposed to be under the table might be gone – but if the Ultimate Lucky Student really intended to cause a blackout…</p>
<p>“I’m not going to ask you again.”</p>
<p>He can’t tell them he discovered a setup that would sabotage the party. But…</p>
<p>Maybe…they could find out on their own.</p>
<p>“I-I…well, it turns out the, um, the lights! They’re pretty finicky. All of a sudden there was this, um, outage. I was in the middle of grabbing a knife from the drawer to prep the food, and when the lights went out I tripped and nearly landed on it! I was pretty lucky it just grazed me, I could of-“ He takes a small breath. “I could of died.”</p>
<p>Byakuya’s gaze bores holes into his. “You expect me to believe some random outage caused you to almost slice your own throat?”</p>
<p>“Y-Yes I do!” Teruteru insists. “I…have proof? I couldn’t use the knife that cut me for the food, for health concerns. So, I washed it a bit and put it away! You probably already took it. Um…I-if we had a UV light o-or something…!” He realizes partway through how ridiculous that suggestion is, there’s no way they can check something like that.</p>
<p>Byakuya looks at him a moment more, then steps away. He looks to Hajime. “Watch him. I’ll be back shortly.”</p>
<p>The Affluent Progeny leaves the two in the kitchen. Hajime looks at him with genuine worry. “Teruteru…did you really get cut on accident?”</p>
<p>“W-Well of course! I wouldn’t do it on purpose, obviously. It was the lights fault!</p>
<p>“But…” Hajime hesitates. “You’re acting pretty nervous about an accident. You looked upset that I noticed it.”</p>
<p>Oh no. No wonder Byakuya had chosen Hajime’s assistance. They were both the same type, no mystery left unsolved. Teruteru tries to fake a laugh. It’s so phony even he cringes. “W-Well, it’s embarrassing! I’m the Ultimate Chef! If word got out that I ended up nicking myself with my own knives, think about how everyone would laugh!”</p>
<p>Hajime’s expression doesn’t change. Teruteru can tell he’s already trying to find out the truth. </p>
<p>Byakuya returns, wheeling in another case. He takes a key from his pocket and opens it, shifting though several items, including mace and a pair of night vision goggles. Teruteru’s shocked to see him pull out something resembling a flashlight. He looks to Hajime. “Turn off the lights. Let’s see how dark it is during a blackout. </p>
<p>“…yeah.” Hajime agrees, moving to the light switch. </p>
<p>“A-Ah, I-“</p>
<p>“Don’t move.” Byakuya orders. Teruteru gulps. “Do it.”</p>
<p>The lights flicker out, and the entire room is plunged into pitch black darkness.</p>
<p>“Woah!” Hajime calls. “I-It’s completely black.”</p>
<p>Teruteru isn’t surprised, just…feels his skin prickle with discomfort. The building was nearly a void without the electrical lights on. “Hmm.” Byakuya says. “Well it certainly is dark enough to trip. Now let’s check the knives.”</p>
<p>A sudden purple light shines against the floor, from Byakuya’s position.</p>
<p>“Ah? A UV light? You really brought one?” The Ultimate Chef asks, taken aback. He’s ignored as the Ultimate Affluent Progeny shifts through the knives confiscated in his case, then stops, pulling one out. Teruteru isn’t certain if he’s relieved or not to see its surface glow bright purple under the light, the last reminder of his near deadly encounter. </p>
<p>“Ah, is that it?” Hajime asks from across the room.</p>
<p>“It appears so.” Byakuya states “This knife certainly has blood left on it.”</p>
<p>“…could that blood just be from cooking?” Hajime asks.</p>
<p>“Hmm. Have you used this knife on anything freshly killed?” Byakuya asks. </p>
<p>“Ah, no, actually. The only ingredients I could find were already packaged. Kind of a shame. I would have killed a few of the chickens or cows at the farm, but Monomi started to pitch a real fit…oh, except the cow Nekomaru killed earlier, but that was all the way this morning.”  The Ultimate Chef muses.</p>
<p>“So there would have been several hours from the cow’s demise to when you would have started preparing the meat.”</p>
<p>“That’s right, but how does it matter?”</p>
<p>“It matters because the blood on this knife couldn’t have come from anything that wasn’t at least recently alive.”</p>
<p>“Huh?” Teruteru blinks in the dark. “How would you know?”</p>
<p>“You’re talking about the blood splatter.” Hajime speaks up. “Because when you look at the knife you can see where beads of blood would have started rolling down the sides and the handle.”</p>
<p>“Exactly.” Byakuya replies. “And the blood couldn’t have been flowing enough to cause droplets like these unless the creature it was used on was still alive, or recently killed. Therefore, it couldn’t have come from Teruteru’s cooking preparations.”</p>
<p>Teruteru stands there in silent awe as Hajime turns the lights back on. He blinks stupidly at the two of them as Byakuya puts the knife back in his case. That was…</p>
<p>“You’re incredible.” Teruteru murmurs. “All that from a little blood residue?”</p>
<p>“Don’t act so impressed.” Byakuya’s gaze turns back on him, and Teruteru remembers he’s being interrogated. “You’re not in the clear yet.”</p>
<p>“Ah, I-in the clear?”</p>
<p>“We’ve established that knife was stained by the blood of a living or freshly killed creature, and that there was no such creature prepared for cooking.” Byakuya adjusts his glasses, nose upturned. “We have not yet established if you’re telling the truth about how you were cut, nor if the blood on the knife is actually yours.”</p>
<p>“…W-Whaaaa?!” Teruteru throws his hands up into his hair. “W-What do you mean if the blood is mine?! D-Do you think I, I-“</p>
<p>“Calm yourself.” Byakuya commands. “That’s something we can check now. With the exception of Fuyuhiko, everyone is present. I will simply ask if anyone may have been attacked or otherwise gotten cut. Hajime, watch him.”</p>
<p>And just like that, he’s gone again. Teruteru flounders where he is. Byakuya thinks he attacked someone?! He would never-…He hasn’t. That’s the truth. What if everyone started thinking he was some crazy person?! What if when asked, Nagito claimed to be a victim and pointed the finger back at him?! N-Nagito…now he would know someone else had seen the cut on his neck…</p>
<p>“H-Hajime, you know I’m telling the truth, right…?”</p>
<p>Hajime’s face is conflicted. “…No. I don’t think you’re telling the truth.”</p>
<p>“Th-Then you think-?!”</p>
<p>“No, I don’t see any evidence that you attacked anyone. But the way you’re acting is suspicious, don’t you think?”</p>
<p>Teruteru looks away. He’s sweating again. The dishes are going to get cold. Nagito’s going to gut him like a fish-</p>
<p>“Teruteru. Tell me the truth.”</p>
<p>“I…”</p>
<p>The door opens, and in again comes the Ultimate Affluent Progeny. “No one claims to have been injured.” He says. “And the mark on your neck does seem to match the size of the knife…for now, I see no other ready explanation.”</p>
<p>“Huh?” Hajime blinks at the large boy. “But…”</p>
<p>“What? Do you have reason to suspect him still, Hajime? Speak up, then.”</p>
<p>Hajime looks between them. He shakes his head. “No…I don’t suspect he’s done anything wrong.”</p>
<p>“Then we’ll let this go as just an accident.” Byakuya concludes. “However, that leaves a different issue…”</p>
<p>“More…?” Teruteru gasps, weakly.</p>
<p>“You won’t need to be involved with it.” The large boy turns away. “Hajime.” He beckons as he leaves. Hajime takes a step out the door and pauses, looking back at Teruteru. After another long moment, he leaves as well.</p>
<p>The Ultimate Chef leans heavily into the counter top, mind reeling in his head. Those two…those two were in a completely different league. Even if he wanted to, there’s no way Teruteru could get away with anything with them around…That means, there’s no way Nagito could, either, right? That different issue…that means they picked up on it? Now they have to know the building had a problem with its power, so…they’ll definitely go any find those irons, right? They’ll know there’s a problem, right…?</p>
<p>He remembers Hajime’s look of concern, suspicion. Even if, when they realize the irons…There’s no way they won’t discover his lie about his cut, eventually.</p>
<p>He just…can’t believe it.</p>
<p>There’s nothing for Teruteru to do other than finish carting the dishes into the dining hall.  What good mood he’d managed before was all but gone again, and he can’t bring himself to look anyone in the eyes as he transports his meals. No one seems to pay him much mind, in any case. He…almost wants to just hole up in the kitchen until morning, but…the idea of remaining completely alone doesn’t fit him, when there’s nothing to cook. It's all out of his hands, now. He doesn't have to worry. He doesn't have to believe any of it.</p>
<p>“C’mon, I’m dying here!” Akane moans. “Lemme eat!”</p>
<p>“Ibuki’s starving!” Ibuki cries in return. “This is a cruel and unusual punishment!”</p>
<p>“Yeah! Crude and unusable!”</p>
<p>“That’s not what she said, boobs for brains.” Hiyoko snarks.</p>
<p>“All of you are acting like children.” Peko sighs, and Mahiru nods in agreement.</p>
<p>“Ugh…I can’t take it! I GOTTA SHIIIIIIIIT” Nekomaru roars, charging out the dining hall.</p>
<p>“Hold it!” The familiar voice of the class’s leader calls. “No one is permitted to leave!”</p>
<p>“C’MON! THE BATHROOM’S RIGHT THERE!”</p>
<p>“P-Please, Nekomaru, there’s something important.” Hajime coxes.</p>
<p>“THERE’S NOTHING MORE IMPORTANT THAN TAKING A-“</p>
<p>“Return to the dining hall at once!”</p>
<p>Like a scolded puppy, Nekomaru trots back in, gritting his teeth from his…need. In follow Byakuya and Hajime. They both look…significantly troubled.</p>
<p>“I-Is it time?” Akane sputters “Can we finally eat?!”</p>
<p>“No, you cannot.” </p>
<p>“Argh!” The Ultimate Gymnast throws her shoulders back so fast it almost snaps a button off her shirt. “Fine! Tell me! Tell me who I have to beat up!”</p>
<p>“I…don’t think that’s the issue.” Blurts Kazuichi.</p>
<p>“Then what, pray tell, is the issue?” Speaks Gundham.</p>
<p>“The issue is – someone has attempted to sabotage this party.”</p>
<p>“Wh-What?” Teruteru makes himself asks. A wash of emotion takes him over. He isn’t even sure which it is.</p>
<p>Hajime looks away. “Someone…rigged the power supply in the back room. They were planning to cause an outage.”</p>
<p>“A-An outage?” Asks Sonia, aghast.</p>
<p>Peko shifts uncomfortable from foot to foot. “Why would anyone want to do that?”</p>
<p>“Pft! Isn’t it obvious?!” Hiyoko shouts, face pulled into a sly grin. “Because they were gonna totally kill someone!”</p>
<p>“K-K-K-Kill someone?!?” Mikan screeches, falling to her knees on the floor.</p>
<p>“The why doesn’t matter.” Byakuya takes a step forward, thrusting out a hand to the class. “There’s no need to be concerned about killing – you are all perfectly safe. All we need to do is focus on who wanted to cause this sabotage.”</p>
<p>It’s strange…the idea of the Killing School Trip Class Trail…it was oddly similar to the oppressive suspicion permeating the air of the dining hall. A crime has been planned out and caught before it can trigger. And the saboteur is one of them. Someone who had the means and intent…to kill.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Killing (less?) School Trip Class Trial</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Teruteru wants to be relieved. He wants to think “now everything is solved, and no one will be hurt”. </p><p>For some reason, that relief doesn’t come. </p><p>“Wait just a moment!” Sonia cries “How do you know someone was planning something like this? I cannot believe one of our classmates would wish to do us harm.”</p><p>Byakuya adjusts his glasses with a small huff “For reasons I will explain later, it was necessary for the two of us to check on the stability of the power grid.”</p><p>“When we went to go investigate the storage room, we found something pretty unusual.” Hajime presents them an object.</p><p>Nagito tilts his head “Huh? Is that…?”</p><p>“An iron.” Hajime confirms. “And it’s not the only one. Three different irons had been left plugged into the building’s power system. Almost enough to blow the fuse.”</p><p>“M-Maybe someone was just ironing t-their clothes, a-and when we decided to u-use the building for the party, th-they forgot to unplug them…?” Mikan stutters</p><p>“Shut up you ugly cow shit!” Hiyoko cries “Why would anyone be ironing clothes out in this gross old building!”</p><p>“I-I’m sorryyyyy!”</p><p> “No, it doesn’t make sense for someone to have left three different irons plugged in by chance. Also, Monomi was guarding the building before we decided to use it, so no one could have entered.” Hajime counters, far gentler than the Ultimate Traditional Dancer. “We think it was done intentionally.”</p><p>Nekomaru grunts. “Intentionally…? So you mean the Irons were gonna cause the power outage.”</p><p>“That still doesn’t make sense.”The Ultimate Swordswoman counters. “If the irons were meant to cause an outage, why didn’t they? You said yourself, the power was almost enough to blow a fuse, but not enough. How, then, would the power outage occur?”</p><p>“There must have been another trigger that would have caused the actual outage.” Hajime starts. “Something that would have pushed the breaker beyond its limit.”</p><p>“Oh yeah? Then what exactly was this trigger?” Kazuichi asks, arms crossed. “It really feels like you guys are getting us worked up over nothing. I mean, even if there was an outage, I could fix it in a sec.”</p><p>A…trigger? Of course. There needed to be some source of electricity to push the power output beyond what could be handled. If Nagito planned to be in the dining hall in front of everyone when the blackout happened, it would have to be something he didn’t have to touch…that could only be…</p><p>“A trigger that would cause the breaker fuse to trip…” Chiaki murmurs.</p><p>“Is something like that even possible?” Akane asks.</p><p>“Well, it’s possible.” Kazuichi admits. “But t-there’s no way!”</p><p>“Couldn’t someone just plug something in? It’s not that hard. Unless your blind and ugly like Mikan.” Laughs Hiyoko.</p><p>“I-I’m sorry for being so blind and ugly…” sobs Mikan.</p><p>“What about a timer?” Questions Nekomaru.</p><p>Teruteru looks up, eyes darting to the wall – to the AC. He remembers what Nagito said before.</p><p>— “It seems the AC unit works on a timer. I think you can set it by hand.”</p><p>That makes sense…no, it’s the only thing that makes sense. He waits for Byakuya or Hajime to chime in, but both look off with expressions of contemplation. They…don’t know? No, Teruteru wouldn’t have known if Nagito hadn’t of mentioned they could be timed. They hadn’t had time to figure it out on they’re own. B-But if they couldn’t prove that-</p><p>“See? This is stupid.” Kazuichi sighs, a lot calmer than he was before. “Byakuya’s just paranoid – he even gave us all body checks, remember?”</p><p>“All of ya should chill!” Akane says “Now let me eat already!”</p><p>“I-I knew our friends would never betray our trust…” Sonia sighs.</p><p>If they couldn’t prove the black out, they wouldn’t be able to find out who set it up. Then…what Nagito said before, that he wouldn’t stop…</p><p>“W-Wait.” Teruteru manages “Ah, I think Nekomaru said something interesting…?" </p><p>“Huh? That they’d set some kind of timer…?”</p><p>“That does seem to make the most sense.” Byakuya says. “If they had to trigger it manually, it would be far more likely they’d be seen in the attempt, or be unable to provide an alibi at the least. The only way to do so without being caught would be to set a timer, to act as a remote detonator.”</p><p>“The only problem is…what exactly was the timer, and how were they planning on setting it off?” Hajime asks.</p><p>Teruteru gulps. He can feel it. The eyes on him from across the room. Didn’t he say he’d protect people with his passion? Was he a Chef or not?! “Wh-What about…the AC?”</p><p>“The AC?” Ibuki gasps.“But what about the DC? How can you only listen to half a band?”</p><p>Mahiru looks at her with utter confusion “…what?”</p><p>“Eternity unlimited flame!” Cries Gundham, stepping forward and thrusting his hamsters at the Ultimate Cook. </p><p>“Eh?”</p><p>“Did your inferior ears neglect to hear?! We have just established that someone would have had to activate the power outage remotely in order to keep the gauze of their false innocence. How then, pray tell, were they meant to activate the AC unit without the rest of us seeing?” The Ultimate Breeder laughs uproariously, scarf flowing in the non-existent wind. “Now bow and pray for forgiveness from your god, then I will send you to the deepest pits of hell!”</p><p>“B-But, they wouldn’t need to touch the AC unit to trigger an outage!” Teruteru sputters “The AC comes with a timer to turn on automatically! If they set it ahead of time, then it would go off wherever they wanted, and once it did, the added power might make the fuse go off!”</p><p>Byakuya’s head snaps up. Without a word he approaches the AC unit present in the dining room, examining the panel. A few people crowd his shoulder and watch. “Indeed.” He smirks, back to his confident self. “This AC can be set by time. It’s quite likely this unit was set as the timer to trigger the power outage.”</p><p>“…I-I see.” Gundham tugs his scarf up over his nose, his hamsters tittering inside “fuhuhu…W-Well done mortal. You’ve passed one of my tests. But don’t think that puts you anywhere near my level!”</p><p>“So…the AC unit was the trigger?” Sonia looks to the floor “I…do not want to believe one of our friends would do that, but…if they did then…”</p><p>“Then which one among us was it? And what were they planning to do once the lights were out?” Peko finishes.</p><p>“That is what we need to determine.” Byakuya says. “However, I have already narrowed it down to two suspects.”</p><p>“Huh? Really? Why didn’t you start with that!” Kazuichi cries. “W-Wait! I’m not one of them, right?!”</p><p>Mahiru sends him a withering look. “That’s a really suspicious concern all of a sudden!”</p><p>Hajime looks down, away from them all. “There are only two people who’ve been inside this building before the party, and those people…are Nagito, and Teruteru.”</p><p>Teruteru was completely right. Hajime and Byakuya will find the truth no matter what. They’ll find out the truth about Nagito…and they’ll find out Teruteru hid it in an effort to protect his own life. All he can do is believe that when they find it, things will return to some semblance of normalcy, and this bad joke will be over.</p><p>“S-So one of them…wanted to cause a blackout and…k-kill one of us?” Kazuichi stutters.</p><p>“But…which one was it?” Peko considers.</p><p>“One of you step forward so I can beat ya to death!” Akane shouts.</p><p>“Um…d-does it really m-matter?” Mikan whispers. “I-I mean, you already s-stopped the outage, so…”</p><p>“Of course is matters!” Nekomaru screams. “If we can’t decide who wanted to do it, Byakuya won’t let me go take a SHIT!”</p><p>“Is that really the priority here?” Mahiru admonishes.</p><p>“Duh! It matters because one of them was gonna kill someone! That means they’re a filthy murderer!” Hiyoko sneers.</p><p>“It’s true…we can’t just ignore it if one of us was truly planning to kill someone.” Hajime says. His eyes still haven’t risen from the flooring. “We…We have to find out the truth.”</p><p>“So, the question is, how do we know who tried to set the power outage? Nagito, or Teruteru?” Chiaki prompts.</p><p>“Ibuki says, make them talk!” Ibuki cries. “Let’s put on our listening ears!”</p><p>Mahiru puts a hand on her chin. “Well? Did either of you see the other one doing something suspicious.”</p><p>Teruteru opens and shuts his mouth, unsure what to say, if he even should speak.</p><p>Instead, Nagito talks, hand cupping his mouth as if he were thinking. “Suspicious, Huh?...well, I don’t know if it was suspicious but…there was a time where I was helping clean the kitchen that Teruteru left.”</p><p>“Wh-What?” Teruteru manages. All at once, fourteen pairs of eyes flicker to him. “W-Wait, I-, I left several times to carry ingredients.”</p><p>“Well, yes, that’s true.” Says Nagito. “But what’s to say one of those times you didn’t take a detour to the back room to plug in the irons, and then to the dining hall or the study to set up the AC timer? If I was in the kitchen cleaning, then I wouldn’t have seen where you went.”</p><p>“B…But-“</p><p>“And you know,” Nagito continues “You yourself were the one to suggest that the AC could be used as a timer to trip the circuit, right?”</p><p>“Th-That’s…” Teruteru swallows. The cut on his neck feels like it’s burning. “Y-You were the one who told me about the AC in the first place!”</p><p>“Did I tell you that?” Nagito asks. His posture shifts, almost a sneer. “Or are you making that up, because it’s just your word against mine.”</p><p>“True, True! Teruteru brought up the AC first!” Ibuki nods.</p><p>“H-How does that make me guilty?!” Teruteru cries. “Byakuya, Hajime, you both know I’m not guilty, right?!”</p><p>All he receives is a hard look from his leader. Hajime won’t move his gaze from the floor.</p><p>“I-I, I can prove it wasn’t me who set the timer!” Teruteru shouts, desperately. The second the words leave his mouth he already knows he can’t.</p><p>“Oh? How are you going to do that?” Nagito asks. It’s there again. That blank smile. It’s pissing him off.</p><p>“N-Now just hold on a minute! Because-…Because-!”</p><p>“He totally can’t prove it.” Hiyoko laughs. “He’s guilty as charged! Lets burn him alive! Yay!”</p><p>“Ain’t I say hol’ on a min-at! Talkin’ all ‘bout how I sumow gon’ kill sumun! ‘At ain’t how it be, Gaga!” His hands fly over his mouth when he finally hears himself “I-I mean, I mean-“</p><p>“Kyahaha! Didn’t I tell you he was some kind of liar?! He’s even talking with a weird voice!”</p><p>Sonia draws back.“Th-That is an extremely suspicious accent…” </p><p>“What kind of incantation was that…?” The Ultimate Breeder murmurs, hamsters wriggling hafder.</p><p>“So, let's put together a sequence of events. Here’s what must have happened...” Nagito starts. “Earlier today, after Byakuya announced the party, Teruteru had the idea to sabotage it. That’s why he volunteered to cook. While I was cleaning the kitchen he set up the irons in the back room and the timer on the AC. Then all he had to do was wait until the party. At that time, he’d probably use a weapon he had on him, or in the kitchen, to attack someone so no one could see him do it. That is, if Hajime and Byakuya hadn’t of found his set up and confiscated all the dangerous items…because of that, your little plan failed, Teruteru.”</p><p>“Y-You, y-, y’all be talkin’ nown-sense! All y’all got ta lissen-!”</p><p>“Nagito.” Hajime interrupts. “Aren’t you missing an important event in your review?”</p><p>“Impotent event? Do you have more proof it was Teruteru, Hajime?” Nagito smile. “Of course, an Ultimate like you would pick up on things I can’t. What is it?”</p><p>The Ultimate ??? hesitates. He’s still not looking at anyone. “Nagito…Teruteru…I want you both to tell me what you experienced during the blackout.”</p><p>“Huh?” Akane scratches her head “There was no black out. You stopped it, remember?”.</p><p>“No, I mean before.” Hajime says. “I want you both to tell me about the blackout that occurred earlier today.”</p><p>“…huh?” Nagito looks at Hajime with an upturned eyebrow. </p><p>“Teruteru told us earlier that there was a blackout in the building before. That’s the whole reason Byakuya and I checked to power and found the setup. I want you both to tell me what you experienced during that blackout.”</p><p>“The…first blackout?” Nagito deadpans.</p><p>Teruteru’s pulse feels unsteady.</p><p>“It’s true.” Byakuya says. “Knowing your accounts of that event might reveal a clue that can lead us to the suspect.”</p><p>Nagito falls quiet along with Teruteru. The Ultimate Chef can feel the Ultimate Lucky Student's cold eyes burrowing into his skin. He could make up his own account to match his earlier lie, but…if he did that and they found him out, he’d just get dug in deeper. Everyone would suspect him, and Nagito would be free to go…then there’d be no stopping him. I-If he actually wanted to hurt some one…they’d be dead.</p><p>“…We just need to say what happened during the first black out…” Teruteru sighs, unconsciously smoothing his hair with a comb. “…the truth of the matter is, I-“</p><p>“Now that I think about it, that happened at the same time too.” Nagito says with a smile.</p><p>…what?</p><p>Teruteru looks at Nagito with wide eyes. The Ultimate Lucky Student smiles with all the charm and normalcy in the world. “Like I said before, I spent all day cleaning up the old building. At one point, I was cleaning up the kitchen while Teruteru was starting to prep the food. He left several times to grab ingredients, but some of those trips took a while…one of the times he was gone, there suddenly was a blackout! It gave me a pretty good scare, you know.” Nagito lifts a hand back to his chin. “While he was setting up the Irons and the AC timer, he must have made a mistake and tripped the breaker too early. After fixing it, he just carried on like the blackout had happened randomly. But really, he was getting ready to use the black out during the party as an opportunity to kill someone.”</p><p>“It is settled!” The Ultimate Princess cries, thrusting her hand out. Despite her sharp tone, her face is pulled into disappointment “Teruteru is the saboteur! He must be made to confess his crimes, and then punished accordingly so that he may be reformed!”</p><p>Akane leans back, her eyes wide. “So it was that guy…”</p><p>“Duh, I knew it had to be that creep!” Hiyoko says.</p><p>“What say you in your defense, knave?!” Gundham demands.</p><p>“What did you say?” Byakuya demands, stepping to Nagito. “Where were you during the first blackout?”</p><p>“Like I said, I was in the kitchen!” Nagito smiles. </p><p>“Is that so? And Teruteru was not?”</p><p>“No. I really don’t know where he was at the time. But it only makes sense that he was messing with the breaker, doesn’t it?”</p><p>“Perhaps he was.” Byakuya says. “Or, perhaps you were.”</p><p>“Huh?” Nagito frowns. “Didn’t I just say I was in the kitchen?”</p><p>“You did, and that’s why I’m skeptical. Because your testimony clearly contradicts Teruteru’s.” The leader looks at the Ultimate Chef. “If you would, please repeat the testimony you gave us before.”</p><p>“M-My testimony from before?” Teruteru asks “…the testimony that I gave you before was…that I was in the kitchen when the power went off…it caused me to trip…but-“</p><p>“So Teruteru is saying that he was the one in the kitchen?” Nagito sighs and crosses his arms. “If he was in the kitchen, that means it could have been me messing with the breaker instead, right? But if all you have are our words, how will you know which of us is lying?”</p><p>“Let me ask you this,” Byakuya says “Did, at any point before the blackout, you see Teruteru leave the kitchen with a knife in his hands?”</p><p>“Huh? A knife?” Nagito tilts his head, eyes hardening “No, I don’t remember that.”</p><p>"You're completely certain?"</p><p>"As certain as I can be, yes."</p><p>“You were in the kitchen cleaning, correct? Then you should have known how many knives were there. There’s even a helpful kitchen stock list that says exactly how many knives are in the building. You must have used that list to make sure everything was accounted for. Were any knives missing when you started cleaning.”</p><p>“No.” Nagito says. “Every item on the kitchen stock list was there but…so what?”</p><p>“Because if you never saw Teruteru take a knife from the kitchen, and can account that every knife was there when you started, then that also contradicts Teruteru’s statement.”</p><p>“What?” Nagito’s face shifts. Aloof. Annoyed. “What do the kitchen knives have to do with Teruteru’s statement?”</p><p>Hajime takes a breath. It’s shaky. Strained. “Because... “ he speaks, and there’s pain in his voice. “Something else happened in Teruteru’s testimony besides just him tripping…”</p><p>Teruteru lifts a shaky hand to his neck.</p><p>“During the blackout, Teruteru claims he was still preparing food. At the time, he was using a certain item. When he tripped in the darkness, he caused himself an injury with it.”</p><p>Teruteru can almost feel the sharp, frigid edge of steel pressing into his skin. Nagito’s eyes swivel in his head, catching his own. “And…?”</p><p>“That item…was a kitchen knife from this building.”</p><p>“…so,” Nagito says. “You’re telling me that Teruteru would have had to be in the kitchen to receive that injury, because that was the only place with knives, and I said myself I never saw him bring one out, and that I already checked before that none were missing.” Suddenly, a calm and easy smile. “But, you’re assuming that Teruteru’s injury came from a knife in the kitchen. What’s to say he didn’t inflict that wound on purpose with a knife from somewhere else, or from a different item entirely.”</p><p>“…we know he didn’t, Nagito.” Hajime whispers. Teruteru finally notices the man is shaking. “Because…”</p><p>“The bloodstain.” Teruteru blurts. Wordlessly, Hajime nods.</p><p>“What? Bloodstain?”</p><p>“After Teruteru’s claim, we of course took the liberty of taking the steps we could to confirm or falsify it.” Byakuya steps back in. He takes a moment to open up his case, and shows the UV light. “This UV light was able to confirm that one of the knives from the kitchen had a bloodstain consistent with Teruteru’s injury. We also know that the blood could not have come from any other known source, like that of the prepared food.”</p><p>“That blood could only be Teruteru’s, and by your own admission it could have only taken place in the kitchen, and if so…” Hajime finally lifts his head. His eyes are misty and his face his scrunched into betrayal. “That means you’ve been lying about where you were during the blackout. A-And so…”</p><p>“I must be the one who set up the blackout.” Nagito smiles.</p><p> The silence is almost deafening. Hajime twists his face away, breathing hard and fast. Silently, Byakuya places a hand on his shoulder, pulling him back. “Do you have any suggestion to explain this, Nagito?” </p><p>Nagito looks away.</p><p>“N…No way, you mean it was actually Nagito who set up the blackout?” Akane asks, lost.</p><p>“It makes sense…” Mahiru admits. “He immediately pointed the blame at Teruteru, and the evidence doesn’t lie…”</p><p>“Y-You mean Nagito wanted to kill us?!” Kazuichi screeches. </p><p>“Hopefully just you.” Hiyoko chimes.</p><p>“Grr, I-I REALLY GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE AND SHIT! ARE WE DONE?!”</p><p>“I…I agree.” Peko says stiffly, face pulled into discomfort. “We have concluded this situation so…ugh…we should continue on now.”</p><p>“Then, what shall we do with this sinner?” Gundham asks.</p><p>“Nagito…” Hajime chokes “Were you really…truly planning to kill someone?”</p><p>“Well, of course I was.”</p><p>Teruteru looks at him, blearily. What he sees…</p><p>It’s colder than the steel that had been dug into his neck. Colder that the twisted words Nagito had claimed were full of love…the expression on Nagito’s face…</p><p>“Aha…Ahahahahahaha!”</p><p>His eyes…His eyes swirled with so much love and malice that one couldn’t tell where one emotion ended and the next began.</p><p>“The Ultimates are working together to snuff out the lurking despair…how wonderful, how beautiful it is-!”</p><p>Teruteru, Hajime, everyone takes a step away, stunned, cowering, mocked. In response, Nagito’s grin only stretches wider.</p><p>“Let’s cut to the chase…You’re correct! It was my doing all along! I’m the one who planned to cause the black out! After all, there’s no way I’d just attack someone in front of everyone, right?”</p><p>“U-Um.” Mikan barely manages to start speaking. “B-But…h-how would you e-even k-k-kill someone…? Th-There’s nothing here…”</p><p>“You don’t think I’d go through all this planning without an actual weapon to use right? Unfortunately, I saw Byakuya was doing body checks to everyone entering. All I could do was try without it and see if I could come up with some other new…creative method of killing on the fly!”</p><p>Ibuki lets out a small, nervous giggle. “Um, I-is it just me, or does he seem a bit nuts right now?”</p><p>“H…He’s totally insane.” Kazuichi whispers.</p><p>“W…Why?” Hajime whispers. Then he screams “Why Nagito?! Why would you plan something like this?!”</p><p>“Why? To start the killing game of course! I needed to give you all a reason to bolster your hopes! A despair to fight against!” Nagito laughs to himself. “But I never expected the blackout to be stopped before it could occur. All the work I went through to trick you into blaming Teruteru didn’t matter either…but you know, I think this is way more interesting! To see your hopes in action, clawing and maiming each other by any means, lie or truth – I truly am lucky!”</p><p>“…lie or truth?” Hajime whispers. Teruteru can’t help but cringe. By any means…? By Teruteru proving his innocence with a lie…is that really the hope Nagito worships?</p><p>“Then you admit it.” Byakuya says, adjusting his glasses with a sigh. “And you were also the one who sent that note, were you not.”</p><p>“Of course.” Nagito grins.”There’s nobody else on this island whose handwriting is that painful to look at, right?”</p><p>“Note?” Teruteru asks.</p><p>Nekomaru huffs, still shifting slowly to the door. “Yeah, what note are ya talking about?”</p><p>“…I suppose it’s alright to share now.” Byakuya pulls out an envelope from his coats inside pocket, holding it up for everyone to see.</p><p>“Be careful.” Peko reads “The first kill will happen tonight. Someone will definitely kill someone.”</p><p>“I found this slipped in my mailbox this morning.” Byakuya explains.</p><p>“Is this the reason you wanted to have a party, Byakuya?” Chiaki asks. The Ultimate Affluent Progeny nods.</p><p>Hiyoko leans in and pouts “But why send a threatening note in the fist place?” </p><p>“Well…I guess some small part of me was hoping one of you would stop my evil deeds. That’s why I gave a warning.” Nagito says, eyes darting away. “That has to make at least some of you feel sorry for me.”</p><p>Teruteru’s fingers tremble at his neck. Nagito wanted someone to…stop him? He sent a letter so Byakuya could prevent his attempt? Is that really why…? Is…is that why Nagito told him about the AC? Why Nagito so easily admitted his strange actions were in preparation to kill someone? Why he spared Teruteru’s life when it would have taken no more than a slip of his hand to kill him? Nagito, all this time…wanted to stop?</p><p>It was like fiddling with a puzzle box from your childhood you've never been able to crack, only to set it down and have it slip apart on it's own. Of course...Nagito never wanted to do this. All this time, it's just been a mistake.</p><p>“I think…” Chiaki speaks “That there’s more to it then that. By threatening Byakuya, Nagito was able to partially manipulate his actions. He created a situation where it makes sense for all of us to stay together in one group, and then, helped steer us into having a party here at the old building. You even rigged the drawing so you would get picked for cleaning duty…am I wrong?”</p><p>“Everything you just said was spot on, as expected of an Ultimate…except for one thing.” Nagito’s smile goes soft and easy. “I didn’t need to rig the drawing to get cleaning duty.”</p><p>Mahiru jabs a finger toward him. “If that’s true, then how did you get conveniently picked for cleaning duty?”</p><p>Nagito sighs. “I see…well, there’s no way I’d expect you to remember it. A worthless talent for a worthless human...”</p><p>“You’re…the Ultimate Lucky Student.” Hajime forces from behind clenched teeth.</p><p>“ You remembered, Hajime…” he smiles, and it’s disgustingly gentle. “That’s right…I relied on my luck in order to get picked for cleaning duty.”</p><p>“Your luck?!” Byakuya scoffs. “I’m expected to believe that?”</p><p>“It doesn’t really matter if you believe it. Rigged or luck, it still happened.”</p><p>“E-Enough!” Hajime cries. “I don’t care about that! Why-?...Nagito, we’ve spent time together. You’ve spent these past few days telling me everything will balance out, you’ve been so kind to me…why…why would you do something like this?”</p><p>“Haven’t I already said? I want the Ultimates to all pit their hopes against each other and defeat despair…that’s my only motivation. Killing. Dying. Truth. Lies. None of the rest of it matters. I’m fine with just being your stepping stone. If a few deaths are what it takes for all of you to become stronger…then why even hesitate?”</p><p>“What…What are we going to do with him?” Peko asks. Mikan sobs in the corner, Kazuichi trembling behind Sonia, who chokes back her own frustrated tears. Nekomaru and Akane are too frazzled to be angry or hurt, and Ibuki is just struggling to keep her cheery face. Hajime doesn’t answer. Byakuya pushes up his glasses, pondering the question.</p><p>Teruteru is a coward. He couldn't even bring himself to unplug the irons in the storage room himself. Teruteru is a liar. The only path to prove his innocence was completely fabricated. And…and if Nagito truly wanted to be stopped, he’s just the very same.</p><p>“We…We can’t just abandon him!” He shouts, the forcefulness of his voice contrasting violently with his quivering body. “Nagito…no matter what he wanted to do, he didn’t! He gave us the opportunity to stop him and we did! So we have to be the ones to take responsibility now!”</p><p>“Responsibility...?” Hajime murmurs.</p><p>“I-I’m not saying pretend it didn’t happen and forgive him, b-but still! We can’t turn him away! He’s still our classmate, and when we all escape this island, he has to be right there with us! S-So…”</p><p>“Teruteru…” Nagito says. Then it’s back. The smile. The sickly skin pulled up around his sunken eyes and his cracking voice “How could I forget?! Your Hope in your love and passion for others…! What a beautiful thing! I’m so, so, so lucky-!”</p><p>A single thwack to the back of the skull sends Nagito to the floor. It startles the room, but Nekomaru calmly bends over to pick the now limp man up and sling him over a shoulder. “So, what are we doing with him? Are we gonna tie him up…?”</p><p>Kazuichi screeches so loud the plates rattle “Well of course we gotta tie him up! He’s a lunatic!”</p><p>“…no.” Byakuya decides. “In a way Teruteru is right. We cannot expect to get off this island with one of us out in bonds and abandoned in some corner of the island. In the short term, we’ll simply keep him near and observe him. It’s possible the stress of this situation drove him to attempt something out of character.”</p><p>“But what if it’s not out of character?” Mahiru asks “if he’s really like this then…”</p><p>Byakuya pauses, then sighs. “We’ll see what to do as it happens. Right now, we just need to keep calm and remember no one has gotten hurt.  Caution is not panic, and we should be careful to know which one we are acting by.”</p><p>Hajime finally manages to step away from Byakuya’s steadying grip. He looks at Nagito’s limp form and simply shakes his head, turning away and moving to lean against the far wall.</p><p>The party continues until sunrise, as their leader had ordered. None but Akane and Byakuya touch his dishes. Teruteru doesn’t blame them.</p><p>Honestly, Teruteru doesn’t really care.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The "Morning After"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone is wiped by morning, returning to their rooms to salvage what sleep they can get before breakfast. Teruteru himself is running on fumes, and he barely manages an hour before the morning announcement forces him back up again and to the restaurant. He regrets it only slightly when he sees he’s the only one there – maybe he should have just stayed in bed – but distracts himself with making a quick meal. </p><p>“Hmm. So it's just you?” </p><p>Teruteru looks up halfway through the plate to see Byakuya rise up the stairs. “I suppose the others may be tired from last night’s events. However, I’ve already made it quite clear they’re to be expected here every morning. We’ll need to have a discussion about this.”</p><p>For a long moment the chef finds himself just staring. Lovely to see you, he should say, do you look even more plump and pretty than usual? Something…normal.</p><p>“…what did you decide to do with Nagito?” Is what he asks, and he does almost regret it with how Byakuya’s eyes sharpen. </p><p>“Nagito will, for the time being, remain within his room. I’ve put Nekomaru on watch for now.”</p><p>“So…he is being tied up…ha, I’m so…jealous.” His voice doesn’t quite manage his usual flirty tone.</p><p>“No. Not tied up.” Byakuya comes closer, but only by a bit. He sits at a table two over from Teruteru, and digs into the provided food left to them by Monokuma, speaking between hearty bites. “I’ve merely made it so…he is supervised…until we can ascertain…his intentions and mental state.”</p><p>“Ah…” Teruteru pokes his fork at his empty plate. “…then, he won’t be coming to the restaurant for a while?”</p><p>“No. His meals will be brought to him.”</p><p>“…Byakuya-,” Teruteru wrings his hands, looking at his leader. “D-Do you think…Nagito meant what he said? He…w-wanted to be stopped? Did he really not want to hurt anyone?”</p><p>“…I can’t answer that without further observation.” Is the reply.</p><p>Teruteru shuts up. He cleans up plate in the kitchen, and out of morbid curiosity checks the utensils. Either Byakuya’s paranoia has lightened, or he just hadn’t got to them yet. The Ultimate Chef finds himself thumbing through the forks and letting his worry take over. He thinks about Nagito’s crazed look. Hajime and Byakuya’s bravery and brilliance. The pain in the mystery Ultimate’s face. Most of all, he thinks about the knife held to his throat, and the claim Nagito never truly wanted it all to happen in the first place.</p><p>Teruteru…wants to find out if that’s true. He wants to know if all that madness had truly been a mistake. If it was then…maybe, all that had happened would make sense. </p><p>Teruteru decides to do his best – and that’s cook.</p><p>It’s a different process, more complicated. He doesn’t just make a meal that tastes good. The taste is secondary to his careful selection of ingredients. Less about flavor, more about the chemical reactions, the biological boxes it will check. It’s more science than art – something he’d never tell (he was going to be a big city chef, the cream of the crop, not some hick toying with test tubes…)</p><p>By the time he’s finished, it looks like he’s put together an ordinary meal, but inside is a tightly threaded science project. It’s in no way a substitute for professional treatment or prescriptions, but it’s as close to medicine as Teruteru can get.</p><p>He takes it with him as he leaves through the restaurant. Akane and Mahiru have joined Byakuya there. The Ultimate Gymnast stuffs her face as usual, but Mahiru is a bit less easy, just thumbing through the photos on her digital camera.</p><p>“Ooo! What’s that, meat man?”</p><p>“M…Meat man?” Teruteru asks. He laughs. “So you’re interested in my meat? You know I can give you a free sample, right here, right-“</p><p>He barely has the time or reflexes to yank his dish away as Akane lunges for it. “Hey!” He cries “This is only for Nagito!”</p><p>“Only for Nagito?” Byakuya asks, sneering under his breath. “And that means?”</p><p>“I-I made it specifically for him.” Teruteru says, careful not to let the Ultimate Gymnast out of his line of sight. “So, unfortunately, it’s not to be sampled. Of course, if you want me to make you something special, just ask. I’ll cook you a dish so good, more than your hair is going to stand up on end~”</p><p>“Is that another pervert joke?” Mahiru scolds.</p><p>“Unacceptable.” Byakuya stomps closer, boxing Teruteru in between himself and Akane. “No one here is going to consume even a bite of food I haven’t tested for poison first.”</p><p>“P-Poison?!” Teruteru gasps “I’d never poison my food! I’m a chef with standards-! I-I mean, I’d never poison anyone!”</p><p>“If that’s true, then let me check the food. I’ll see whether or not it’s safe.”</p><p>“Ah, alright! Alright!” Teruteru sets the dish down on one of the restaurant’s tables. “I know it will be difficult, but only eat as much as you need to test! Not a bite more!”</p><p>“Hmm.” Byakuya hums noncommittally. Initially terrified, Teruteru finds himself surprised that instead of his usual assault, Byakuya takes careful, methodical bites across the different ingredients in the dish. Unfortunately, though the man’s eyes widen a bit, his expression doesn't really change from his usual sneer as he makes his way across the meal – as if it wouldn’t be the most high class dish he’d of eaten in his life.</p><p>Then again…Byakuya was the “Ultimate Affluent Progeny”. He’s probably had the best of the best since the day he was born. Well, no matter! Teruteru was the Ultimate Chef after all. A little more effort and there was no way Byakuya would keep a straight face when eating his meal. Heh, he wouldn’t be able to keep a straight anything after that…</p><p>“He’s making that pervert face again.”</p><p>“Wh-What, me?”</p><p>“Don’t try acting innocent!” Mahiru frowns. “Can’t you keep it in your pants for once?”</p><p>“Eh? But what good does it do stuck in there?”</p><p>“I’ve finished.” Byakuya states, setting down his fork and moving from the table.</p><p>“Oh? Ah, and it’s alright, then.”</p><p>“Yes. You may go.”</p><p>Teruteru takes the chance to leave before Akane can swoop down on the rest of the meal, making his way to the bungalows. Nekomaru looks him over as he approaches Nagito’s room. “Ah, I’ve brought some breakfast for Nagito…if I could…?”</p><p>“Well, how considerate of you!” Nekomaru praises with a sharp nod. “Just don’t let him kill you or something!”</p><p>A swell of dread fills him at the…joke. He hovers a hand over the door. Was this really what he should be doing? Nagito could truly be a crazy man! </p><p>But he remembers the sweat sticking to ghostly white skin, and the dull color of the man eyes. And he just can’t bring himself to run away. High quality food like his can’t be wasted, after all.</p><p>He knocks on the door and waits. It only takes a moment or two for it to open.</p><p>“Ah, Teruteru?” Nagito’s sunken face meets his, and it strengthens Teruteru’s thin resolve.</p><p>“Ah, Nagito. M-May I come in?”</p><p>“Come in? Of course, if you want.” The man smiles blankly. Teruteru fight off a tremble as he steps inside. The room is incredibly normal, but it makes sense considering Nagito isn’t quite the same kind of Ultimate as the rest.</p><p>“What did you need, Teruteru?” Nagito asks, closing the door softly behind him.</p><p>“W-Well, I came to give you this!” Teruteru says, holding out the still steaming dish. Nagito looks at the plate with wide eyes, and then a soft smile.</p><p>“Oh, I understand. You want to poison me with this, right? I don’t mind at all, but you should be more careful. If someone saw you come in with this and I die from eating it, they’d discover you’re the killer right away. If you want to poison me, let’s find a better way together.”</p><p>“Wh-Wh-, No! Byakuya already checked my dish for poison, and he’s fine!”</p><p>“Oh? So you swapped the plates after letting Byakuya check for poison, so it would seem someone was trying to frame you? Good thinking, Teruteru! As expected from an Ultimate!”</p><p>“It’s not poison at all! I’m not going to kill you Nagito!” Just why in the world was the man acting like he was ok with killing, or getting killed?! He really was dangerous.</p><p>“No? Oh. That’s disappointing.”</p><p>“D-Dis-“ The Ultimate Chef chokes on a cough and shakes his head. “N-Nagito…do you really mean that? Th-that you don’t care if you die?”</p><p>“Of course I don’t. I mean…I’m a worthless, talentless being. And all of you hate me now. Even Hajime hates me...” Nagito’s eyes are fixated on his own hand.</p><p>“H-How can you even say that…?” Teruteru bites his lip “N…Nagito, I came to talk to you.”</p><p>“You’re not going to tell me every life is precious or something like that, right? That would be pretty disappointing coming from an Ultimate...”</p><p>“Did…did you mean it?”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“That you wanted someone to stop you…that you didn’t want to go through with it. Did you mean that?”</p><p>Nagito’s face is aloof, unconcerned. “Maybe I did…maybe I didn’t. It doesn’t really matter what someone like me wants, does it?”</p><p>The chef heaves something between a grunt and a sigh. The man was almost as frustrating as he was frightening. Teruteru just didn’t understand his mind games. “F-Fine! Don’t answer! But…but I at least need to know-!”</p><p>He realizes his voice, and it drops to a whisper. “I at least need to know…wh-why did you lie?”</p><p>“Lie? Oh. You mean about the “first blackout”, right?” That empty smile…</p><p>“If…If you had denied it…if you told the truth then maybe they would have blamed me instead so…why?”</p><p>“Why did I lie to help prove your innocence?” Teruteru can’t keep his gaze, eyes darting to the floor. Nagito gives an easy chuckle “…I thought that was obvious. I don’t want to win. I want the Ultimates to fight against despair, and to use whatever they need to do it. A lie. A truth. A killing. It doesn’t really matter…as long as it’s in the name of hope.”</p><p>Hope, again. Was that…really why? He lied because he didn’t care about living or dying or leaving the island? That…that didn’t make sense. Not to Teruteru. It didn’t make sense, so it had to be something else. It had to be…</p><p>“I don’t think…I don’t think you wanted to hurt anyone.” Teruteru decides. “I won’t believe that you wanted to hurt anyone! Even if you don’t know it. Everything you did, you did it so someone would stop you!”</p><p>“…if that’s what you believe, then whatever I say won’t really matter, will it?” Nagito counters, and even Teruteru knows that means Nagito thinks he’s wrong.</p><p>The Ultimate Chef wipes his face and steps forward. An unavoidable chill crawls up his body as he forces the plate into Nagito’s hands, and then quickly jumps back again. “That’s…that’s all I came here to talk about.”</p><p>“Oh…? Then in that case, what is the meal for? Do you…always make meals for the people who threaten to kill you?”</p><p>“I-I” Teruteru feels oddly angry at that, but beyond that, he feels a twisted urge to prove just how serious he is. He won’t believe Nagito wanted to kill him, or anyone. “I’m the Ultimate Chef! And I’ve already told you I won’t let you or Monokuma change that! I’m going to keep supporting and cooking for everyone I care about, even you!”</p><p>“Teruteru…you care about me?” Nagito asks, voice awed. For just a moment, the look on his face has a twinkle of tangible emotion. Something Teruteru can actually recognize, something relatable and human. Then, just as fast as it was there, it was gone. </p><p>“Oh, Teruteru-! To have someone like you care about a worthless piece of trash like me…I really AM lucky!” Nagito’s voice fades into an ugly chuckle, the dark circles under his eyes bucking up in twisted mirth. Another shiver finds its way through the chef’s body. </p><p>“U-Um, I’ll,” he smacks his arm into the door as he stumbles back and grasps for the doorknob “-be going.”</p><p>“Going? Oh. Well, thank you, Teruteru. I’ll eat this when I…feel a little better.”</p><p>“Huh?” The chef frowns. “No, there’s no need to worry about that! This dish was made just with you in mind! I’ve added enzymes that sooth the stomach of nausea and encourage digestion! You’ll be able to eat the whole thing without issue!”</p><p>“Ah? It’s that special? You’ve given someone like me that much thought?” Nagito’s face contorts again, back into that expression of demented joy. “Nobody’s ever cared that much for me! I’m really, really lucky!”</p><p>“Y-Yes, well, I’m…” Teruteru scurries out before Nagito can stop him, bounding his way back to the safety of the restaurant. </p><p>He doesn’t understand Nagito…but he needs to believe he does. He needs to believe Nagito never truly meant this to happen. If he can do that then…he can believe in everyone else, too.</p><p>He lets all those thoughts fade from mind. Here on this tropical island, there was surprisingly little to do. As far as he knew, there was nothing he was expected or relied on for, expect maybe to provide some more food for lunch and dinner. Both of those were a ways off, and for now, Teruteru had nothing but free time.</p><p> </p><p>[Free Time]</p><p> </p><p>With that in mind, he decides there’s only one thing that can truly get his mind off recent events, and provide him with plenty of entertainment. In short, it’s the perfect opportunity to pick up some chicks. </p><p>He spends a minute scoping out the hotel area. The adorable Chiaki taps away on her handheld in the reception area, while the mysterious Peko stands idle nearby. He also catches the energizing Ibuki flittering back and forth the pool area. But, who really catches his eye is the heart-stopping, mind-blowing, all around stunning Akane. She’s still in the restaurant, suffering through chowing down the shitty food there (just because she doesn’t know its shit doesn’t mean it isn’t!). He could certainly whip something up ten, no, twenty times the quality of that for her in five minutes flat. The chef just can’t resist that call to action, so he takes the time to pop in the nearby kitchen and cook a few perfectly pan-fried hen-fruits on soft slices of hand baked bread, and filled the sides with crispy, hot pork cuts (it…it definitely wasn’t just an egg sandwich with bacon…) The moment he brings the dish into the restaurant he can see the woman’s head shoot up, nose twitching in the air.</p><p>“Huh? Wazzat?” She asks, eyes latching onto his plate.</p><p>“Oh, this? Just a little something something I got together. Maybe you’d…like a bite of me?”</p><p>“Sure! If it means I get the grub I’ll bite you all over!”</p><p>“Oh, ho, please do!”</p><p>Akane devoured the meal at record speed after paying him back with a rather aggressive chomp on his arm. He swoons a little as she rather graphically wipes her mouth of her leaking drool. “S-Sho good. Mouth meltin’!”</p><p>“Hoho, I’ll make you melt alright…” Teruteru laughs, a little lightheaded from a sudden nosebleed. He recovers quickly though, when Akane finishes his dish and without a pause returns to the shitty meal provided to them by their captors. “Hey! Are you going back to that crap again?!”</p><p>“Hey, man, food is food. I’m still hungry!” Akane shrugs between her bites.</p><p>He’d of hoped his food would have taught her a thing about quality but…it seemed he’d need to work a bit more on her first. It made him a bit irrationally angry to see someone enjoying something that was so beneath his standard. He might need to take the liberty of discarding the daily provided meal and cook all the courses himself…but if he did that, he’d probably have no time for anything else. </p><p>“If you’re still hungry, then I’ll fill you alllllll the way up~!” He decides. “Then you won’t need to eat any of that shit!”</p><p>“Yeah, sure, get to cooking then!”</p><p>Teruteru is halfway back to the kitchen before he truly foresees that he won’t have any time to properly flirt if he’s just running meals back and forth. After a moment’s contemplation, he comes to a much better solution. </p><p>“Akane, if you would perhaps accompany me to the beach…”</p><p>“Huh?” Akane raises an eyebrow and takes a bite of a bread roll. “What for? I thought you were cooking.”</p><p>“Make no mistake, I will!” Teruteru assures. “However, I have a much better method in mind. You and I should fish at the beach! Then I’ll cook for you any little fish your heart desires.”</p><p>“Go fishing?” Akane asks. A half second later, she’s grinning as wide as her mouth will let her. “Aw hell yeah! I used to go fishing all the time!” </p><p>Akane marches to the beach, Teruteru struggling at her heels to keep the pace. Once there Akane breaks out a fishing rod from the super market and starts reeling them in one after another, as Teruteru grills them up on the side. By the time she’s done there’s at least twenty on the grill.</p><p>“Where’d you learn to fish like that?” He asks as he passes her a plate. “I haven’t had this fresh a catch to work with in months.”</p><p>“I fished up food all the time for my little brothers and sisters, you know, when we couldn’t buy anything or find stuff in the trash. Never been able to cook them like this though!”</p><p>“Well, we can’t all be a five-star chef like…” The flirtatious smile melts off Teruteru’s face. “Eh…? T-Trash?”</p><p>“Huh? What about it?” Akane asks, already half done with the stack of grilled fish. </p><p>“D-Did you just say you ate out of the, the trash?!”</p><p>“Well, duh. If there’s no money and no fish in the river, where else are you gonna get food?”</p><p>The chef can’t quite put together enough letters to form a sentence after that. Not much later Akane’s finished up what he’s grilled and slaps him on the back. “Hey, thanks for that! I’m gonna go back and get whatever’s left still left at the restaurant. Cook for me later too, ok?”</p><p>“A-Ah, yes…” He mumbles, watching after the ultimate gymnast as she heads back. </p><p>He’s not really sure what to make about a bombshell like that, but…he decides not to touch the food already provided for the group in the restaurant. If he chooses to make extra through, well…there didn’t seem to be a thing as too much, right now.</p><p>Teruteru was uncertain, but he suspects him and Akane are a little closer than before.</p><p>He spends a little time to himself, checking for any more fresh, tropical ingredients and eyeing up any of his passing by classmates until lunch. He adds a few of his own signature dishes to the roster as everyone gathers in the restaurant, and is proud to say they are very, very appreciated. After that’s done and everyone’s full, Teruteru finds he still has quite a bit of free time left until dinner, where he’ll be next needed. </p><p> </p><p>[Free Time]</p><p> </p><p>As before, Teruteru can’t help but go sightseeing. Girl-seeing, guy-seeing, whichever and whatever you call it. The hotel seems pretty empty after lunch, so he decides to stake out the nearby airport, then the farm. He does spend a few moments admiring Kazuichi admiring Sonia, but decides to let his fellow perv drool in piece. Eventually he makes his way to the supermarket. He loathes to go inside – a true five-star chef only gets ingredients from first hand, quality sources - but he spots a certain Affluent Progeny from the window, and he just can’t resist. </p><p>“Ah, Byakuya, fancy seeing you here-“  Teruteru finds himself shocked to see the man’s hand stuffed into a bag of potato chips. They meet eyes. Without breaking contact, Byakuya continues to chow down on the snack. </p><p>“A-Ah…really? You’re eating shitty convenance store snacks? You of all people, Byakuya?!”</p><p>“Do you need something, simpleton?” Byakuya demands.</p><p>“Well, actually – I need you!” Teruteru points “In my bed later tonight! But in the mean time I need you to stop eating that garbage! I swear, you and Akane have no tastebuds! No, wait. It must be the shock of this situation that’s left your standard of quality so low.” He smiles “Don’t worry, don’t worry…I’ll raise it right up into my arms…u-um…figuratively.”</p><p>“I don’t think so.” Byakuya says. “I’m busy investigating, I don’t have time for your stupid antics.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, I won’t get in your way. Besides, it’s safer to travel together right? Maybe we could hold hands…”</p><p>Byakuya finishes the bag and tosses it in the trash, exiting the building. Teruteru follows behind as he starts to make his rounds, babbling about his usual topics like food and sex all the while.</p><p>“Ah you know, me and Akane were at the beach earlier. I grilled her up some…costal delicacy’s…” He mentions “If you’re ever in the mood, I could treat you to your own personal feast, that is, me~”</p><p>“What do you mean “grilled some costal delicacy’s”…Did I not tell you that no food should be served before I check it for poison?!” Byakuya stops, turning to look at him with a sharp gaze.</p><p>“Ah Ha Ha….y-you did say that but…I mean come on! I’m the Ultimate Chef! You can’t tell me to contain all my urges!”</p><p>“You idiot.” Byakuya sneers. “You’ll have to start learning to “contain” yourself now that we’re all in this situation.</p><p>“Now, that’s just not in my nature…” Teruteru chuckles “But you know, I don’t mind that in others. The more they hold themselves in, the bigger the eventual…release.”</p><p>“I’ve had enough of this.” Byakuya pivots coolly, walking in the opposite direction. </p><p>Teruteru hurries after him, not quite ready to give. “I know, I know, I’m too much. But I haven’t had enough of you yet…You’re quite something, you know? Hard to find someone with so many great qualities wrapped into one…not to mention such an overwhelming physique.”</p><p>Ignored once more, Teruteru tries one last push before he retreats.</p><p>“You know what my favorite thing about you is, Byakuya…?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Eh? You’re not going to guess?”</p><p>“I don’t care.”</p><p>“Eug…tsundere, Huh? That’s alright, that’s alright. I’ll melt that cold exterior with all of my warm warm…love.”</p><p>“Stop talking.”</p><p>“So cold…” Teruteru laughs “But, I want you to guess. What’s my favorite thing?”</p><p>Byakuya ignores him, and he sighs. Well, he didn’t really expect the man to play along anyway. He’ll just say it. “My favorite thing about you is…your love of food!”</p><p>“…huh?” Byakuya’s face doesn’t change, but he does turn to look over at the other Ultimate.</p><p>“Well, I am a chef, after all! I’m always happy to serve someone some food…but more than that, coming across someone who has so much enthusiasm for every meal is a real treat, even if they eat a bit too messily... There’s so much truth in that, showing those deep instincts that leave you longing for your next…meal. Anyway, I just wanted to say, I’m always happy to cook for someone who’ll enjoy it from the bottom of their heart. You can ask me anytime, I’ll make you a special something…maybe my hot, thick sausage.” Teruteru takes a second to tend to the blood starting to leak out his nose, but when he’s done he realizes the frozen look plastered across Byakuya’s face. “Ah, would you prefer something like lamb? Perhaps sausage is a bit too regular…”</p><p>“What did you say?” Byakuya asks, quickly regaining composure. “About…Truth?”</p><p>Ah…he did mention truth. How ironic, coming from himself… “Oh?” He says, letting himself smile despite the sudden nagging thought. “Well, I just think it’s honest. Loving food is a lot different from liking it, or just eating to live. Loving food is the first step to loving yourself and loving life. Or, well, something like that…”</p><p>Byakuya turns away from him. After a moment he speaks. “Come.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Come with me. I have business around the island to take care of, and you’ll accompany me.”</p><p>“Oh, well, of course!”</p><p>“Hmph. You should be grateful.”</p><p>In the end he spends the rest of afternoon flirting with Byakuya as the larger man searched the island for any further possible clues or escape routes. The moment Teruteru mentioned they should start heading back, so he could prepare dinner, Byakuya broke out in what could only be an Olympian sprint to rival Akane herself, dragging the chef behind him all the way back.</p><p>Teruteru had a feeling that despite Byakuya’s cold exterior, he’s been able to…warm him up a bit. They’ve gotten a little closer.</p><p>Dinner is served, and this time it’s at least 12% Hanamura! He’ll wean these poor people off shitty food yet. If he can say so, Byakuya and Akane seem to devour his dishes far faster than the low-quality garbage.  Not exactly the drooling, moaning, needy response he was looking for, admittedly – but it’s a start! He’s sorry to see Nekomaru still absent, keeping watch of Nagito at his cabin, but that was only for a small while. Teruteru was sure now, after a day or so Nagito would come to his senses and apologize for that awful scare. Maybe the man was capable of something terrible…but he didn’t want to do it. In this situation, that’s enough.</p><p>“As usual, I expect everyone to meet here after the morning announcement – I am not going to tolerate any excuses for tardiness.”</p><p>“You sound like a elementary school teacher.” Kazuichi mumbles.</p><p>“Ibuki won’t be late!” The Ultimate Musician cries “Unless I am!”</p><p>“…Hajime?” Chiaki asks in her usual soft voice. </p><p>The Ultimate…something, looks up slowly. His hair is messed and his face pulled into exhaustion. “…Huh?”</p><p>“Are you…ok?”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“You totally look like your best friend was caught trying to murder someone!” Hiyoko chimes. “But, like, waaaay more pathetic.”</p><p>“I understand how you feel, but you’re going to far.” Peko curtly steps in front of the Ultimate Traditional Dancer, blocking her view of him.</p><p>“Hey…are you ok, man?” Kazuichi places a hand on Hajime’s shoulder, only for it to get shaken off.</p><p>“Y…Yeah. I’m fine.” He manages. “Just…hungry.”</p><p>Teruteru knew Hajime and Nagito were fast friends. The Ultimate Lucky Student seemed to be the only thing that was really keeping Hajime together those first couple days. Of course he was devastated…Well, Teruteru won’t let that stand! He might not be able to say anything, but a five-star dish was worth far more than simple words!</p><p>“If you’re hungry leave it all to me!” Teruteru says “I’ll whip you up something so fast you won’t even have time to safeword!” He pauses half way to the kitchen. “Oh, it’s “Fast Food” by the way.”</p><p>Akane scratches her head “What? “Fast Food”?”</p><p>“Because it’s the least sexy thing on the planet!” The Ultimate Chef cries. He returns about ten minutes later and puts a heaping bowl in front of poor Hajime. A chuckle echos from him as he thrusts his fingers in the air. “Here you are, la soupe de poulet! And for dessert I’ve prepared you a serving of crème glacée~”</p><p>“Chicken soup and ice cream?” Sonia tilts her head.</p><p>“Wh-, M-My dish is much more refined than just some plain chicken noodle soup!”</p><p>“…comfort food.” Chiaki mumbles. </p><p>Teruteru coughs, tugging his coat. “Oh? Do you need some comforting Hajime? Why don’t we express our sorrow and regret with our bodies and receive relief? I’ll comfort you alllll night long.”</p><p>“Dude, you’re way too open with that.” Kazuichi grumbles, scratching his cheek.</p><p>“So…you haven’t accepted that side of yourself yet, Kazuichi? If you’re stuck in there, I’ll graciously lead you out of the closet myself~”</p><p>“Sh-Shut up!”</p><p>Hajime doesn’t say a word. He just eats. Chiaki sits beside him, tapping just as silently on her game pad.</p><p>A familiar *ding dong* alerts the class it’s officially night, and one by one they clear out of the restaurant. Teruteru lays in his bed, feeling the calmest he has since before Monokuma had…Well, suddenly the threat of a killing game was far behind him. Nagito…he’d never wanted to go through with a killing. And none of the rest of his class could do something like that – Teruteru was sure. </p><p>In Jabberwock Park’s plaza, the imposing, bear shaped sphere beeps. Wheels churn and clank, expanding to reveal the timer ticking on its face.</p><p>18 Days Left</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for all of the positive comments so far, I really appreciate them. I hope my writing will continue to meet your expectations.<br/>Starting with the next chapter, I'm going to try to have each chapter be a little longer (around 6,000-8,000 as opposed to 3,000-4,000 each) So, It will probably take a bit longer to post in-between. For right now I'm hoping to post maybe one or two times a week, but this is subject to change, of course.<br/>Thank you for reading.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Second Island</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As per the new usual, Teruteru floats into the restaurant the next morning with a cheery smile. “I hope you all haven’t started anything too lewd without me…”</p><p>He’s surprised at how quiet and tense the room is, until a certain white-haired man sends him a smile. “Hello, Teruteru.”</p><p>“A-Ah…hello Nagito, you’re…?” He forces an awkward smile back and tries to get into the kitchen. </p><p>“I wanted to properly thank you for the meal you brought to me yesterday.” The Ultimate Lucky Student continues “I haven’t felt that energized in years. I was actually able to finish the whole plate.”</p><p>“Oh? Well, of course you were. My dishes can fill anyone’s heart and loins with passion!” The Ultimate Chef chuckles a moment, before he realizes the side eyes directed at him.</p><p>Hiyoko giggles “Oh? That ugly perv is in cahoots with the attempted murderer?”</p><p>“…Wh-Wh-Wha?!”</p><p>Mikan whines and puts her hands to her chest. “I-I think it was good to m-make sure Nagito w-was eating well, e-even though-“</p><p>“Did I ask what you thought, skank?!”</p><p>“I-I’m sorry for thinking!”</p><p>“Yo, is Miss Sonia here ye-AHHHH!” A screech comes from the stairs, Kazuichi falling back on his ass and scrambling up to hide behind one of the support posts “Wh-Why is he here?!”</p><p>“Calm yourself.” Byakuya adjusts his glasses. An entire table of empty plates sits in front of him. “Nagito will remain under supervision for the time being, but I expect his attendance the same as all of you.”</p><p>“Good Nom-Nom-Nomming- Ahhh! A killer!” Ibuki cries as she emerges a moment later.</p><p>Byakuya sighs.</p><p>“S-So, you’re just gonna let him walk around?” Kazuichi points a shaky finger at Nagito “Wh-What if he goes off the rails again!” </p><p>“Not gonna happen.” Nekomaru grunts, cracking the knuckles on one hand. No one really needs any more assurance then that. </p><p>Nagito laughs awkwardly. “Teruteru, would you mind making me something again? I’d appreciate it.”</p><p>Teruteru feels a bad pricking on the back of his neck. “Ah, w-well, I’ll make something for everyone then! Haha…”</p><p>He does so, and once he returns the room is even worse. Nagito, Byakuya, and Nekomaru are at one end…and everyone else is at the other. It’s pretty obvious why, especially considering Hajime’s arrived in the restaurant as well. The man seemed to have taken recent events rather…poorly. As it was, his face was pulled taught in frustration and hurt.</p><p>“If everyone’s here…” Byakuya adjusts his glasses and stands. “I have several bits of news. Firstly, before anyone else attempts to jump to conclusions of their own, Nagito is going to remain directly under I and Nekomaru’s supervision until further notice. He will be joining us for any meeting or major events. This is not negotiable. I expect you to accept your leader’s decision.”</p><p>“C’mon!” Kazuichi barks “How can we just accept that?! Don’t you remember what he was saying at the party?! He’s completely crazy!”</p><p>“I…know what I said was too much.” Nagito speaks up, one hand to his forehead and eyes squinted in almost embarrassment. “I think all the stress ended up getting to me. I never meant to make all of you hate me…”</p><p>“L-Like I’m gonna believe that!”</p><p>“If you can’t believe it, that’s fine.” Byakuya says. “The only thing you need to believe is in me.”</p><p>“Talk about self-righteousness…” Mahiru murmurs, but the look on her face is a touch more relaxed.</p><p>“Ooo, Ibuki’ll believe anything Byakuya says! Where his belly goes, Ibuki follows!”</p><p>“I believe in our leader, as well.” Sonia says, hands out together with a smile.</p><p>“Y-Yeah! Miss Sonia believes Byakuya, so you all should just accept it!” Kazuichi cries.</p><p>Hiyoko scoffs “God, can’t you ever think for yourself? You’re like a parasite.” </p><p>“If he tries anything, I’ll just beat him up.” Akane shrugs. “Now come on Meat Man, didn’t you say you were cooking?!”</p><p>“Hoho, right away.” Teruteru turns to retrieve some of the dishes, but is halted.</p><p>“Remain here. There is more news.”</p><p>“Eh? More news?”</p><p>“It seems one of the bridges is now open to us…”</p><p>“…One of the bridges?” Hajime asks, voice weak. “You mean…to a new island?”</p><p>“Indeed. One of Monokuma’s machines has vanished.”</p><p>“How many times do I gotta say it?! Monobeasts. MONOBEASTS!” As if from nowhere, out pops a cuddly, black and white bear. It hops on a table in the middle of the room and holds out its hands. “It’s waaaaaay cooler than just a machine! That is…until some troublesome little sister broke it!”</p><p>There’s a small chorus of shouts and screams. Monokuma huffs. “What? Still not used to me? Do I get you all excited?”</p><p>“What do you want?” Byakuya demands, stepping in between it and the class. “We’re in the middle of an important meeting.”</p><p>“A meeting? That’s why I’m here! I have something to tell you – another island is open!”</p><p>“Yeah, we already know.” Mahiru snaps.</p><p>“…oh.” The black and white bear feigns dissipointement.</p><p>“Why, now, are we allowed to visit a new island?” Peko asks.</p><p>“Well, I wanted to wait until one of you little bastards got killed, but it’s taking foreeeever! So just, go explore or something. Buh-Bye!”</p><p>Just like that, he’s gone. The Ultimate Chef lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. </p><p>“…as I was about to say, yes, we are to explore this new island today.” Byakuya tries to salvage his speech. “We’ll split up into groups of four. Nagito, Nekomaru, Akane, and I will be one. Hajime, Chiaki, Sonia, and Mikan will be the next-“</p><p>“H-Hey, I wanna be with Miss Sonia!”</p><p>“This is not up for debate. Kazuichi, you will be with Hiyoko, Mahiru, and Gundham. Then, Ibuki, Teruteru, Peko, and Fuyuhiko will be the final grouping. Do you all understand?”</p><p>“Aww, Ibuki wanted to go with Byakuya…”</p><p>“While I agree wholeheartedly with your woes, don’t worry, I’ll keep you plenty of company~” the Ultimate Chef assures. </p><p>“Eugh, chills! I’m getting the chills! Like someone’s sticking ice in my bra!”</p><p>“Now that’s an order I can deliver!” Teruteru reaches to an icebox.</p><p>Peko’s glare halts him halfway. “I expect you to behave. I would hate to have to get…violent.”</p><p>“Hmmm~” Teruteru muses “You say that like a deterrent…who said I’d dislike that…”</p><p>“Enough. Once we finish eating, we’ll split into our groups to explore the island. At lunch we will all meet back here to share any information we gain.”</p><p>“Aw yeah! Bring out the grub, Meat Man!”</p><p>“I’ll bring you out so much meat you’ll choke on it, oh ho ho…”</p><p>Teruteru brings out a meal for just about everyone, in addition to the provided shit-grade garbage left on the tables for them. Of course, Byakuya screens each plate to make sure it’s not “poisonous”…Teruteru’s starting to be convinced he’s just too flustered to admit it’s so good he can’t help sneaking every bite he can.</p><p>“Byakuya.” He sees Peko approach the Ultimate Affluent Progeny. “While I have no intention of arguing your group arrangement, I may not be able to convince Fuyuhiko to join with us.”</p><p>“I understand our Fuyuhiko is a bit of a lone wolf, however, I have no doubt he will be just as interested in exploring the new island. If he refuses to travel with you, then instead, I’d like to ask you to follow him.”</p><p>“Follow him?”</p><p>“That is, I would like if you do not let him go off on his own, at least while we are exploring this new island. I need to make sure there are no unexpected dangers like those Monobeasts. After that, I understand it is not your responsibility.”</p><p>“I see…I have no objection, then.”</p><p>Byakuya nods, ending the interaction. Teruteru takes the pause as an opportunity to squeeze close and slip some plates in front of his esteemed leader and the Ultimate Swordswoman. “Bon appetit, babe.”</p><p>“I’ll assume you are referring to Byakuya.” Peko coolly slips the plate into her hands and moves to the other side of the restaurant.</p><p>“Well, I won’t say I wasn’t~” Teruteru leans close to his leader, grinning. “How is it? Perfect, obviously. I’m always happy to see you dig in, but you’ve never told me. It’s perfect right? I bet you can’t hold it in anymore, right? It’s ok, if you need someone to release into, I’m always here. I can take it hard, all night long.”</p><p>“I’d recommend you cut back while in your group. I take no issue if Peko sees a need to defend herself.”</p><p>“Defend herself sounds a bit strong, I’m not that bad.” Teruteru pauses “Ok, I’m pretty bad.”</p><p>“Ah, Teruteru?” </p><p>The Ultimate Chef looks back up, meeting Nagito’s smile. “Could I please have my meal now? I haven’t eaten since breakfast yesterday.”</p><p>“You what?” Byakuya asks, expression firm. “I thought I told Mahiru to bring you your meals for now.”</p><p>“Well, I guess I got a little too picky. I really didn’t want any of them.” He looks at Teruteru with his blank eyes. “Besides, Teruteru’s dishes are the only ones I don’t feel sick after.”</p><p>“Of course!” Teruteru brings it out immediately, trying his best to smile under the distant expression. “Here, it’s perfectly balanced for you. You shouldn’t feel any nausea…”</p><p>“What arrangement is going on here?” Byakuya demands. </p><p>The Ultimate Chef blinks. “Arrangement?”</p><p>“Teruteru is just kind enough to make some meals especially for me.” Nagito says, airily, as he starts to eat. “I have a very sensitive stomach you know?”</p><p>Byakuya looks between them for a brief moment, before he dismisses the Ultimate Cook with a flick of his head.</p><p>Eventually, each group finishes up and heads to check out the new island. “Let’s-a go go go!” Cheers Ibuki. </p><p>“Do not forget, Fuyuhiko must be present as well.” Peko says, directing them to the Ultimate Yakuza’s cabin.</p><p>“Finally, an excuse to get in arms reach of him.” Teruteru muses. The man was unreasonably cute, no one could deny. He was, however, quiet intimidating despite his stature. Not that it was in any way a turn off…</p><p>Peko pauses just a moment, then knocks on the cabin door “Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, we need you to accompany us.”</p><p>It opens surprisingly fast, the Ultimate Yakuza sighing and scratching his hair. “Huh? Peko, what do you-“ his entire body snaps to attention, face twisting up in sudden anger. “Y-You bastards! Wh-What do you all want?”</p><p>“I’m afraid we have to ask you to accompany us.”</p><p>“Well, why the hell would I do that?” Fuyuhiko tisks, twisting his head away.</p><p>“A new island has been opened for us to explore. We are all to travel in groups of four.”</p><p>“And I’m supposed to go with you? Why the hell should I?” There’s a pause, then the Ultimate Yakuza huffs, stepping out of his cabin. “Fuck, if there’s a way of getting out of this hell-hole on that island, fine. Hurry the fuck up.”</p><p>“I spoke too soon that Byakuya was a tsundere.” Teruteru sighs. “This is tsundere.”</p><p>“He’s as tsundere as a sandbox tree!” Ibuki eagerly agrees. “Or a pufferfish!”</p><p>“Let’s go.” Peko walks ahead at a steady pace, Fuyuhiko stomping off, only to pause for them to catch up and storming forward again. As Byakuya had said and Monokuma had confirmed, the Monobeast once guarding the second island was gone, leaving the bridge open for them to all cross.</p><p>“We’re going this way.” Fuyuhiko snaps once his shoe makes contact on the new island’s sand, turning left and charging down the road. </p><p>“I like a man in charge~” Teruteru chuckles. “Do you think if I flirt with him, he’ll tell me I’m a worthless pig? Maybe he’ll make me kneel and kiss his shoes.”</p><p>“Ibuki thinks you’re more desperate than JoJo fans waiting for the next part to get animated!”</p><p>“…what is that?” Peko’s voice comes as she stops in her tracks.</p><p>The Ultimate Chef and Musician stop as well, looking up to see. In front of them towers what’s only described as a decaying ruin. Trees and vines grow up through every window and cover the rusted walls in dead leaves and moss. It’s tropical, in its own way…yet it still feels so out of place. Why would this building be here, and in such a decrepit state? None of the buildings on the first island are this neglected. Was it like this even when before the island was abandoned?</p><p>“It’s just some fucking…building.” Fuyuhiko grunts, coming closer to it. In a instant he halts. “Wh-What the fuck? Is that a fucking mini gun strapped to the entrance?”</p><p>Peko moves startlingly fast, pushing Fuyuhiko behind her as she glares at the ruin. At the entrance of the ruin there is a large circular, vault-like door. To its right is a small control panel, and next to that…</p><p>“Ha…Ah, l-looks like a strange security camera…” Teruteru blurts, turning his gaze to look at the odd plants growing around the area. None are fruit bearing or herbal – so it’s not too useful to him…</p><p>“That’s a fucking gun, man.” Fuyuhiko takes a step back. “The hell is that for?”</p><p>“I-Ibuki says…we should probably go somewhere else.” The Ultimate Musician chimes, tiptoeing farther away.</p><p>Peko approaches, steps silent and light. “H-Hey, Peko don’t, I-I mean, don’t waste my fucking time with this, you can do whatever but I wanna leave…”</p><p>She pauses, studying the entrance. “Do you see that? Engraved on that vault door?”</p><p>“…Mirai? The fuck? Why does that door say “Future”…?”</p><p>“I am unsure.”</p><p>There is something flowering higher up the ruins, but he’s got no reason to get all the way up there. Besides, it doesn’t look edible…</p><p>T-These ruins look…strange…strangely familiar…</p><p>“Well, l-let’s continue on now. There’s nothing to really look at here, just some old ruins. Come – look at my loins instead.” Teruteru blubbers, gesturing at his crotch.</p><p>“D-Disgusting bastard.” Fuyuhiko mumbles, but he does turn away from the ruins and starts to stalk back to the road. Peko follows shortly after, and Ibuki totters along with them. Teruteru breaths out a sigh once the odd building is out of sight. He’s far more pleased, if disinterested, to come across a library and another one of their groups. Sonia is bustling with glee at the books, eagerly showing then to an overwhelmed but visibly happy Mikan. Hajime and Chiaki are there too, off at the corner sitting in silence. Fuyuhiko as their self-appointed group leader just shrugs at the sight. “Whatever, these assholes got it covered.” And continues dragging the rest of them to a-</p><p>“W-What is that?!” Teruteru fumes as Ibuki squeals in joy. In front of them is a god damn chain restaurant.</p><p>“Burgers! Burgers!” She giggles, pulling up a hand into a sailor salute. “Hel-looow! I’ve totally gotta take Byakuya here some time! Ibuki loves burgers too! Super greasy, super yummy!”</p><p>Teruteru visibly recoils in disgust. “Not happening! I can put up with shitty catering but a god-damn chain burger joint?!”</p><p>“What…? Burger joints are the best! The worse they are – the better! The super dirty grimy ones always have the juiciest burgs! Just don’t ask the fry cook to wear a hair net! It’s the secret ingredient 110% of the time.”</p><p>Peko calmly restrains the Ultimate Chef before he can pick up a nearby rock and smash in the windows to the burger shop -  “‘Dey tryin’ sell ‘dat crap ‘ere?! In fronna me?!” – likely saving him from being blown away by Monokuma for a “destruction of property” violation. Fuyuhiko hisses to himself about “Shitty bastards” and leads them through a tunnel. At the other end is a pristine beach with a charming little beach house. </p><p>“There’s nothing fucking here.” The Ultimate Yakuza huffs, kicking at the sand. “Why the fuck am I wasting my time?! There’s not gonna be some new way off this rock that’s gonna pop up outa nowhere…”</p><p>“Umm…let’s all take a break and swim!” Ibuki suggests with her usual cheerful energy.</p><p>“I agree…we should take this chance to skinny dip in this sparkling blue ocean.” Teruteru concurs “If your embarrassed to be seen, I’ll hide all your bits from sight with my hands…”</p><p>“Would you two just shut the FUCK up!” Fuyuhiko twists to them, almost charging forward. </p><p>Peko moves, stepping between them. “All of you must stop…we have been asked to check the island. Then we may all go our separate ways. Let us comply, so that this may be over sooner.”</p><p>Fuyuhiko glares harshly up as her, then at Ibuki and Teruteru. Slowly his shoulders roll back and he huffs, turning away. “Fine. Let’s get it over with already.”</p><p>“Woah, you’re like a dog trainer!” Ibuki snorts. Teruteru agrees. Isn’t that the second or third time now she’s directed him or calmed him down? That felt like more than a coincidence…Ah, could it be…?</p><p>“Ibuki, do you see what I see…?” Teruteru asks as they all come up upon the last new building, a pharmacy it appears.</p><p>“If what you see is the inside of Ibuki’s eyelids – then yes!”</p><p>Teruteru chuckles knowingly “I think our cute little Fuyuhiko…totally has a crush on our resident black thong wearer.”</p><p>“Whaaaaat?!” Ibuki gasps. “But she’s, like, totally way too cool compared to his hot. It’s like dropping an ice cube into a bowl of miso!”</p><p>“Hmm, so that’s what you think…” Teruteru considers the well thought out and quite astute claim. “But I can’t shake the feeling. He’s totally into her. I bet she’s already seen his underwear – they’re briefs by the way, a blue and gold pattern.”</p><p>“Just what are you two talking about back there?” Peko asks picking up on their quiet(er) banter as a sign of trouble.</p><p>Unconcerned, Teruteru starts “Well we were just discussing you and-“</p><p>“Actually…I don’t want to know.” She amends. “Let us hurry to the pharmacy, so that we may be done.”</p><p>The pharmacy is mostly just what one would expect, unfortunately Mahiru and her group are not. “Oh? So you actually decided to come out of your room?” She confronts the Ultimate Yakuza. “It’s about time you start taking responsibility like the rest of us.”</p><p>“I don’t recall asking you, bitch!”</p><p>“And I don’t recall anyone giving you permission to speak, baby face!” Hiyoko cries back.</p><p>“Aw, man. My vibe is totally getting killed.” Ibuki pouts. “But look at all these weird meds!”</p><p>The pharmacy, though empty of any furniture or decoration, does have a startling amount of medication laid out in the open. Wouldn’t it be way too easy to walk out with armfuls of the stuff? There really wouldn’t be a reason, though…</p><p>“Hahaha! Ibuki is gonna be off her face!”</p><p>“There are easier ways to reach ecstasy than that. Like eating hot flocons d'avoine served up on a rainy day…or taking me to bed.”</p><p>“Ibuki would rather go to the grave then to bed with you!” The Ultimate Musician laughs. The chef can’t help joining in – but that should not be mistaken for any type of retreat.</p><p>There a brief thought that comes to him, so he glances through the alphabetically ordered shelves as Fuyuhiko and Hiyoko scream at each other. He hums softly as his finger hovers across the line of bottle, glancing over every label until-</p><p>…it’s just…sitting there. Not even just one bottle. Five of them, just from where he can see out in the open. Just there, as if they weren’t a life saver. Like they wouldn’t nearly bankrupt a business and a family every damn month.</p><p>He doesn’t even think about it, he just grabs them, would have stuffed them into his chef’s jacket if a hand hadn’t of come to his wrist.</p><p>He blinks, turning eyes up to cold red ones. </p><p>“I would not, were I you.” Peko’s voice betrays no emotion. She doesn’t even seem concerned.</p><p>“W-Would what?” Teruteru laughs, placing the bottles back on the shelf and stepping away. “If you were me you’d be doing a lot more – like flashing your sexy thong! If you want, you can try it now-“</p><p>“We’re fucking leaving!” Fuyuhiko shouts, tearing out of the pharmacy. Teruteru quickly takes the chance to follow. “It’s done now, right? There isn’t anything here. I’m going back to the hotel…”</p><p>“I should get back to start on lunch…” Teruteru encourages, for the first time wishing to get away from Peko’s intense stare. He’s distracted from that, though, when he sees the approach of the very top-heavy gamer girl. Chiaki looks at none of them as she wanders close, eyes glued on her handheld. </p><p>“What the fuck do you want?” Fuyuhiko snaps.</p><p>“…”</p><p>“Hey, I’m talking to you!”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“Bitch.” The Ultimate Yakuza turns to walk across the island bridge, when Chiaki finally speaks up is a small, slurring voice.</p><p>“Byakuya said everyone should meet up…in front of the ruins.”</p><p>“Do I look like I care what that fat bastard says?”</p><p>“…no.” Chiaki keeps walking, stopping inside the pharmacy to likely tell Mahiru and her group the same thing.</p><p>“Perhaps it would be good to see what Byakuya wants to say…” Peko starts.</p><p>Fuyuhiko twists to look at her, face in a snarl. “Stop fucking talking to me like I’m a kid!”</p><p>Peko falls quiet. Instead, she just turns to the ruins and starts walking. </p><p>“Uh, Ibuki’s gonna go to where Byakuya is.” The Ultimate Musician follows.</p><p>For the briefest moment Teruteru considers where his priorities lie – bothering the cute Yakuza or living. Deciding on the latter, he too makes his way back to the…ruins.</p><p>It makes the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He finds he really doesn’t want to go there, but…it’s just a building, right? I-It wasn’t important or anything, just some ruin out on a weird island…</p><p>The class idly twiddle their thumbs and stare up the ruin as their members arrive one by one. Byakuya stands in the front with his back to the building, tapping his foot in annoyance at their slow assembly.</p><p>“Hey…” Mahiru asks as her and her small group arrive. “Doesn’t this building almost look like…a school?”</p><p>“I-I Don’t know what you’re talking about. It just looks like some old ruin to me…” he says that, and it’s a lie. The shape and structure…they were too familiar. But the differences were there too. The vault-like door, the g-gun, the location – they were on some tropical island, not on japan! Something like that wasn’t possible, right? It couldn’t really be…</p><p>“…Hope’s peak?” Hajime asks, stunned.</p><p>The unease is palatable, but only for a moment. The next voice is strong, almost frenzied.</p><p>“No! That’s wrong!” Cries the Ultimate Lucky Student. “There’s no way Hope’s Peak Academy would end up in this kind of hopeless state! It’s the pinnacle of humanity’s hopes and dreams! This is nothing but a crude imitation!”</p><p>“N-Nagito-“Hajime gasps. A rough hand on Nagito’s shoulder stops the Ultimate Lucky Student from lurching to the ruins, Nekomaru’s face sparking with energy and threat.</p><p>“It’s obviously a trick. There’s no way that’s Hope’s Peak.” Nagito spits, rage and disgust etched in his features. “What a bad joke.”</p><p>Teruteru finds himself slinking behind Peko and Ibuki. He hasn’t seen Nagito look so…angry. Even in his misguided actions before, he never was angry. He’d been almost happy. This was a completely different side.</p><p>The sudden tension in the group is dispersed almost instantly by Byakuya’s voice. “While it’s obvious this building has some level of significance, we cannot jump to any conclusions…. This door is certainly heavy-duty. It’s possible, if nothing else, that inside there may be some answers to our questions about the island and our kidnappers.”</p><p>“If that is the case, then how shall we proceed?” Sonia asks.</p><p>“I’ll bust that puny thing down!” Akane cries, until Nekomaru throws an arm in her way. </p><p>“That’s way too dangerous! Don’t you see that gun!”</p><p>“Damn it old man! Just let me break something!”</p><p>“INEXCUSABLE!”</p><p>“Cease your bickering.” Byakuya says. “There’s obviously some kind of password system, as you can see from the display. However, it would be too dangerous to simply try at random to guess. For now, we will have to leave it be.”</p><p>“Fuhuhu…it is pretty interesting! Even Monomi and I can’t get inside!”</p><p>“AHHHH! Wh-Why are you here?!” The Ultimate Mechanic screeches as Monokuma pokes his head out from behind one of the overgrown tree trunks.</p><p>“Just here to give you some juicy info~” the bear giggles and strikes itself an obnoxious pose. “About this cute little group called-!”</p><p>“Enough.” Byakuya simply motions to the class, directing them to follow. “We’ll continue this conversation at the hotel.”</p><p>“Huh? Then why the hell did we come all the way over here, bastard!” Fuyuhiko snaps. Teruteru’s surprised to see he’s snuck back into the group at some point, before the answer becomes obvious why. Hmm, the man truly was a tsundere at heart.</p><p>“Aw…you don’t wanna hear it? It could be a clue~” Monokuma calls after them.</p><p>“If you have information, fiend, you’ll tell us now or perish under the moon!” </p><p>“Okey-doki, well-“</p><p>“Your information is not reliable. We have no need of it.” Byakuya cuts him off. The bear chuckles.</p><p>“Fuhuhu…alright, I’ll tell you about *that group* a little later then…” in the next moment, Monokuma is gone.</p><p>“H-Hey-“Hajime calls to the air. “…Hey Byakuya, shouldn’t we have listened? If it was about this ruin-“</p><p>“I significantly doubt any information willingly offered by that thing is meant to help us.” Byakuya states. “We have plenty to talk about, and afterwords, we shall eat. Teruteru?”</p><p>“Ah? Y-Yes! I’ll make you all some lunch. You know, I’m starting to understand all your tastes. A few more days and my food will get you so hot-“</p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>A few classmates, Hajime, Fuyuhiko, and Mahiru included seem dissatisfied with Byakuya’s dismissal of potential info, but no one books any verbal protest. When they’re back at the restaurant, Fuyuhiko finally snaps. </p><p>“What the fuck is your problem, fatass?! You get off on telling us to follow you around?!”</p><p>Byakuya doesn’t dignify him with a response. “Sonia.” He says “Repeat what you and Mikan found at the library.”</p><p>“I understand.” The Ultimate Princess shows a book to them, Mikan hiding behind her back. “While in the library, searching for occult-nursing novels, Mikan and I instead found this.”</p><p>“…occult-nursing novels?” Peko asks.</p><p>“Yes!” Sonia smiles “Novels of nurses in the occult, or occult based nursing tactics, so that we may read together!”</p><p>“Ah…Sonia’s so nice to want to r-read something with me…” Mikan smiles to herself with a hearty blush. Mahiru is on the expression in an instant, spamming her camera as fast as it can process.</p><p>“As we were searching, we came across this booklet…” the Ultimate Princess places it on the table. It looks like some kind of vacation brochure.</p><p>“Ah, is that…?” Hajime gawks.</p><p>“It seems my intuition was correct.” Byakuya states, smug as he’s usually is. “This is, indeed, Jabberwock Island.”</p><p>“But look at this.” Hajime points to the writing. “It says “Jabberwock island consists of a small island surrounded by five other islands. The outer islands were developed as resorts, while the central island houses a large administrative building”.”</p><p>“Huh, administrative building?” Nekomaru asks “All I remember being on the middle island is that statue before it turned into those robots…and now there’s that big clock instead!”</p><p>“Indeed.” Byakuya admits. “Another inaccurate detail seems to be the way one should be able to go from island to island. The booklet highlights a boating system…and makes no mention of the bridges we have been using to travel.”</p><p>“That cursed parchment must have been constructed from the Trojan Bear in an attempt to make mockery of us…”</p><p>“In this situation, I cannot say you’re absolutely in the wrong.” Byakuya admits, after a pause.</p><p>“Maybe it’s just…out of date?” Teruteru guesses. There’s no response but a few shrugs.</p><p>“I wondered if perhaps this island was an artificial one…” Sonia says. “But they are so large…I cannot imagine anyone would be able to accomplish such a thing.”</p><p>“It is something for us all to consider.” Byakuya says. “Of course, if you find any further information, share it with me immediately.”</p><p>A collective nod passes through the majority of the class.</p><p>“Now, let us discuss what else we have found on the island.”</p><p>“…The library’s full of books like that…and other kinds too…about all sorts of subjects…” Chiaki murmurs a little at a time.</p><p>“There was also a restaurant, and a beach house. The beach house seemed pretty unfinished though. The water wasn’t even running.” Kazuichi sighs.</p><p>“U-Um…there was a-also a ph-pharmacy…” Mikan mentions.</p><p>“Yes. I was going to bring that up too.” The Ultimate Swordswoman crosses her arms. “I do have some…concern for the medications left unattended at the pharmacy.”</p><p>Peko is in no way looking his way, but regardless, Teruteru can just…tell she’s speaking to him as well.</p><p>“It’s true, leaving them unattended is not in our interest.” Byakuya responds. “However, having someone take permanent post is not efficient. After investigating myself, I found a ledger inside. Simply, we will have a few people rotate checking the stock every night or so. If there are any discrepancies, they can be reported to me.”</p><p>“So, who’s gonna do that?” Nekomaru asks.</p><p>Their leader looks back at the Ultimate Nurse. “Mikan, I can leave this responsibility to you, correct?”</p><p>“A-Ah! I’ll d-do my best to f-fulfill your expectations.”</p><p>“And as a backup…”</p><p>“I would not mind volunteering.” The Novoselic Princess smiles. “As a Princess, I have been trained to be able to perform nursing and field medical duties – including the treatment of gunshot wounds and chlorine gas.”</p><p>Mahiru looks at her with a nervous smile.“You say “as a Princess” as if that makes it sound normal…”</p><p>“Hmm. Very well.”</p><p>So…the medications at the hospital were going to be watched, huh?...well there’s nothing the Ultimate Chef can do about that. Nothing he would do about it…ha ha…</p><p>Was…Mama able to get her pills by herself? There’s no way his dead-beat siblings would bother to travel to get them for her. Was the dinner still bringing in enough money? She needed those, she needed someone with her on the bus to the clinic too, someone to help her up and down the stairs-</p><p>“Teruteru?” Hajime’s voice comes.</p><p>He looks up, hands unconsciously trembling a bit as he reflectively combs his hair. “A-Ah?”</p><p>“Are you ok?”</p><p>“J-Just waiting for you to let me go whip up some lunch!” He forces his hands down. “I’ve already got all the dishes planned in my head. Thick juicy meat stuffed deep in soft buns. Oils soaking into, dripping down crisp, warm vegetables. An explosion of flavor will blow in your mouths, dribbling into your throat as you struggle to swallow it all-!”</p><p>“Wh-What are you waiting for?!” Demands Akane, the woman drooling with desire. “Give it too me! Give it to me now!”</p><p>“A-Akane don’t-! Teruteru NO!”</p><p>Chiaki and Mahiru beat Teruteru off with a stick until he retreats to the kitchen and gets cooking. After lunch Byakuya clears them, with the exception of Nekomaru and Nagito, to continue exploring the new island or otherwise do as they please until dinner.</p><p> </p><p>[Free Time]</p><p> </p><p>What’s a perv to do…? Well, isn’t that obvious?</p><p>As expected, not many people choose to stay on the first island now that there’s more space to spread out. The Ultimate Chefs spends some more time looking over the new area, and struggling not to lose his shit around the insult of a food joint plaguing his sight. An odd cry distracts his attention.</p><p>“Go! My four Dark Devas of Destruction!!!”</p><p>Teruteru doesn’t…want to go in that particular direction, hearing the voice come by the ruin, but his curiosity gets the better of him. </p><p>The Ultimate Breeder (what an absolutely fantastic name for an Ultimate…Teruteru was a bit disappointed that it didn’t mean what he first thought), laughs maniacally as his hamsters dash up and down the vines. “Go!” He cries “Charge! Exercise to your hearts content! Make a mess of this tainted world!!!”</p><p>“Oh? I didn’t know they did tricks?” Teruteru calls as he walks up, eyes adverted from the structure. “That’s…actually pretty cute!”</p><p>“B-Blasphemer?! You dare slander my Devas with the slur of cute?!” Gundham shouts, and then, quieter “…th-thank you.”</p><p>The Ultimate Chef spends a bit pestering the Ultimate Breeder, trying to catch a hint about his mysterious attitude and dress, but Gundham barely gives him an inch. The longer he’s there the more irritated the man gets.</p><p>“Enough! What exactly do you want, fiend?” Gundham questions in a tone not that far removed from a threat.</p><p>“Well their’s plenty that I want…” he chuckles to himself. Gundham’s face churns into greater annoyance. He has to think of something to say that will actually move the conversation forward…actually, there was something Teruteru wanted to talk to the mysterious man about. “But, as a matter of clarification…are you vegetarian, or vegan?”</p><p>“Hmm?” The Ultimate Breeder raises a (nonexistent) brow at him, body language still taut and aggressive.</p><p>“Well, I wanted to be safe when serving you, so all the dishes I’ve made for you have been vegan. I don’t mind but, I can’t lie that I wouldn’t be able to get a lot more variety if you’re fine with vegetarian. It’s a little hard to find most substitutes here…”</p><p>Gundham’s face is…surprised as he looks at the Ultimate Chef. It doesn’t last long, as soon he’s pulling up his scarf over his nose and speaking in those cryptic words of his.</p><p>“I consume not flesh nor extract, I need simply feed upon the souls of the damned.”</p><p>“…So, vegan, then. That’s alright – it won’t mean my dishes are any less perfect!” </p><p>He hangs around the Breeder a while longer, struggling a bit to find another lead into conversation with one so completely removed from social interactions that he doesn’t even get it when Teruteru comes out and says he’s got a smokin’ hot face. Gundham actually ends up solving that problem, returning to the topic from before with an expression of puzzlement.</p><p>“So, the meals you’ve provided as sacrifice to me, have already been cleansed of impure matter?”</p><p>“Mhm. Though my thoughts have been nothing but impure, I’ll admit…I hope you don’t have to worry too often of getting the wrong kind of meals.”</p><p>“It has happened before…due to the foolhardy mortals, unaware of my power. I am…intrigued that you were aware of this beforehand. Did you use your third eye to observe this conversation in the future?”</p><p>“Well, I’m the Ultimate Chef you know.” Teruteru chuckles. “Allergies, personal preference, moral stances, I have to sniff them out ASAP to make a good impression, and a good meal. I don’t want to poison anyone…and Mama always had to deal with the complaints herself when I was first starting out…” he trails off, remembering…</p><p>“I see…so your potions are tailored not just to your own incantations, but to the souls of those who will consume them…” Gundham chuckles to himself. “But let it be known! I am Gundham Tanaka! No mere spell or potion matches even a thousandth of my own raw power. Kneel and tremble before me, mortal!”</p><p>The poor breeder doesn’t seem to really know how to react when Teruteru decides to oblige and grovel at the man’s feet, just laughs maniacally and sweats until he manages an excuse to leave.</p><p>Teruteru picks himself back up with a laugh of his own. He can’t say he’s been able to learn much about the mysterious “overlord of ice” but just the same he feels like they aren’t quite strangers anymore. Hmm…even with the ingredient shortage, he’s already come up with the man’s next dish!</p><p>He makes dinner, as expected, and people gorge on it, as expected. The night winds down as the class bickers and laughs with each other while the hours wined away. A familiar *Ding Dong Ding Dong* echoes from the monitor, and Teruteru pauses his overly drawn out description of Nekomaru’s bulge to a very much disassociated Hajime and readies himself to head back to his cabin-</p><p>“Emergency! Emergency!”</p><p>He freezes. Everyone does. All eyes snap to the monitor as instead of the nighttime announcement, something completely different plays. </p><p>“Students, head over to Jabberwock Park as fast as you can! Come on! Hurry up! Whoever gets there first, I’ll treat you to my special curry!”</p><p>The monitor flickers back off. For a long instance everyone just stares. Then Byakuya stands and nods to the exit. “Of course, that asinine thing means to bother us again…”</p><p>“W-We’re going? Are we going?” Blubbers Kazuichi.</p><p>“Unless you wanna die – actually, you should totally stay here!” Hiyoko giggles.</p><p>“Everyone, come with me. We’ll get this over with. There’s no need for concern.”</p><p>The class trails after the Ultimate Affluent Progeny’s to Jabberwock Park, muttering to each other the entire while. Teruteru feels his skin crawl. Remembering Monokuma’s offer of “curry” to the first arrival, he lets himself fall to the back of the procession. Once there it’s largely the same…except for a single out of place machine. Teruteru doesn’t recognize it right away, only piecing together what it is when the Ultimate Gamer’s face suddenly jars away from sleep, eyes sparkling at the sight. Oh, right. Obviously, it’s some kind of game cabinet.</p><p>“Show yourself.” Byakuya demands.</p><p>“Monokuma appears!” The bear shouts as it seems to just…poof into existence. “Fuhuhu! Couldn’t resist the idea of my mouthwatering curry? It’s waaaay better that the shit that cook throws together!”</p><p>For an instance, Teruteru stares with horror. The next he explodes. “Y’ALL TALKIN’ ‘BOUT ME?! ME?! ‘M DA FUCKIN’ ULT-TEE-MAT SSSSSSSHHH-EFF!”</p><p>“H-He’s making that weird accent again! I can’t understand him!” Hiyoko scorns.</p><p>Peko emotionlessly hold him in place by the back of his jacket as he attempts to claw his way to the black and white bear. “What…exactly are we here for?” Hajime asks.</p><p>“Oh? You’re all excited about that? Well then, I shall present it!” Monokuma throws his arm at the arcade machine. “Tadaaa! The name of the game is Long Live the Queen: Kingdom of Despair!”</p><p>“Ugh, lame~” chimes Hiyoko.</p><p>Chiaki comes alive, pushing a finger out to the cabinet. “Long Live the Queen is a visual novel for PC…you play as a Magical Girl Princess and have to manage your values in various stats and make choices to receive different endings…Man, and I really like that game…” she pouts. “I feel like it’s totally tainted now.”</p><p>“…what is the point of this game?” Hajime asks. “You wouldn’t make it just for us to enjoy…” </p><p>“Fuhuhu…You’re right about that! In fact, this game is your next motive!” Monokuma throws out both arms, his fabric face somehow managing to go red. “Ugh, I’m bored, bored, BORED! Right when I think there’s gonna be a good old killing, noooooo- Some greasy little liar ruins it all! I wanted to see Nagito kill someone! Ha, anyway,” Monokuma puts an arm behind his head as if he were lounging. “This time there’s gonna be a killer for sure!”</p><p>Chiaki’s energy dies “This game is the motive?”</p><p>“Yep! Actually, there’s a bit of good news too! Because all of you are so slow to get killed, I had some extra time to add multiple endings. Originally, I wanted to make a sequel to the classic Twilight Syndrome games, but nooooow you have the option of choosing different paths! It’s like five motives in one!”</p><p>“W-What do you mean b-by motive?” Stutters the Ultimate Nurse.</p><p>“Fuhuhu…Long Love the Queen: Kingdom of Despair has five different endings! Depending on which one you get, you’ll receive a different ending prize! Buuuuuut, there’s a catch! Each student can only get one ending prize, no matter how many endings you get. And, if someone has gotten the ending prize of a certain ending before you – they’re the only one who gets it! So really, only the first five people who play even have a chance at getting a prize! Better act fast and play the game!”</p><p>“O-Okay-“</p><p>“No.” Byakuya steps forward, and without a thought, the class falls behind him. Only Fuyuhiko continues to glare off from the side, away from them all.</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“None of us have any need to touch this game.”</p><p>“Oh? But isn’t it interesting? Exciting?”</p><p>“Not in the slightest.” Byakuya adjusts his glasses and then pulls his face back up, glaring down at the stuffed bear. “I’m far more interested in what you just said.”</p><p>“Hmmmmmm? Which part?”</p><p>“That some “greasy little liar” ruined your fun.”</p><p>It’s only after Byakuya reiterates the words that they actually register with Teruteru. Then he realizes what…who they’re talking about.</p><p>“Oh? You mean that?” Monokuma’s face turns as annoyed as he can without moving features. “Ugh, a perfectly good murder put to waste. All because someone can’t get enough lies to go around telling…”</p><p>“Is this “liar” you’re upset with the same as that “traitor” you’ve attempted to scare us with?”</p><p>It’s suddenly very hard to breath.</p><p>“Oh? Ohhhhhh?” Monokuma pauses. He lifts both arms to his mouth and giggles “Fuhuhu…who can say?”</p><p>“Heh. If so, it appears there’s no concern to be had.” Byakuya says, smug now. “If they’re your enemy…”</p><p>“Then they’re your friend?” Monokuma finishes. He’s not any less amused. “But are you sure? Are you suuuuuure? Just because they lied and stopped a killing, you don’t know if that means they lied to stop a killing.”</p><p>“Explain yourself!” Nekomaru demands</p><p>“You don’t even know who lied, or where or when!” Monokuma laughs. “And you definitely don’t know why! Or even what that lie was! For all you know they lied to set up a killing in the future, or maybe it was a little lie like “I got something in my teeth” that snowballed and ruined the whole thing! I mean, ever hear of the butterfly effect? It’s craaaazy what one little lie can turn into. One day, that lie might even…get you all killed.”</p><p>There’s silence. All Teruteru can hear is the pounding of his own heart. </p><p>“Nagito.” Hajime speaks, and his voice is laced with bitter resentment. “What liar is he talking about?”</p><p>“What liar…?” Nagito pauses. Teruteru hears him shift, shoes crunching in the gravel. He chuckles gently. “…What liar? You and Byakuya were the ones who found me out, weren’t you? You discovered my setup to cause the blackout, and proved I was guilty. If there was a liar that prevented the killing…it sounds like it could only be one of you.”</p><p>“Wh-What?” Hajime sputters. </p><p>“Huh? They lied? What about?” Akane blurts.</p><p>“Y-You attempted you cast an illusion spell upon me?!” Gundham roars “Foolish mortal, you will now meet your end!”</p><p>Hajime takes a step toward Nagito, and then stops. A look dawns over his face and slowly, his eyes turn to-</p><p>“Enough!” Byakuya snaps. “Bickering among each other will lead us nowhere.”</p><p>“I don’t know~ Maybe of you bicker long enough the traitor and the liar will get revealed!”</p><p>“Shut up.” Byakuya coolly steps away from the machine, gesturing across the group. “Your traitor and this motive are both a waste of time. None of us will play this game.”</p><p>“Hrrr…you know, that “I am Byakuya Togami, hur hur” attitude is seriously pissing me off! But fine~ no one said you have to play…but if you don’t, you’re just making it easier for someone else to play it and kill you.” Monokuma giggles to itself.</p><p>Byakuya doesn’t respond immediately. He stands for a moment, like he’s trying to process. But nevertheless, their leader shakes his head. He turns to his class. “It’s already decided. None of us are going to play this machine.”</p><p>“I-I’m not gonna p-p-play it but, what if someone does a-anyway…?” Mikan wonders.</p><p>“Obviously, no one will be able to.”</p><p>“You want me to bust that thing up, right?!” Akane shouts. </p><p>Immediately Nekomaru steps in her way to block her. “Akane, you know breaking equipment is against the rules!”</p><p>“Don’t try to stop me, old man! I’m gonna show my serious side!”</p><p>“Both of you need to shut up.” Byakuya snaps. “No one will play the machine, to insure it…for now, we’ll watch it.”</p><p>“Watch it?” Fuyuhiko grunts, voice laced with its usual venom. “You’re saying we’re all gonna just fucking sit here?”</p><p>“Of course, we’ll take shifts…two people will remain in the area to ensure no one, including each other, will play it…It will be a temporary measure until I find a way to permanently prevent its use. I promise you all that I’ll find a measure to restrict in within a few days.</p><p>“Who’s going to stay and watch it, then?” Hajime makes the mistake of asking.</p><p>“You can help take the first shift.” Byakuya responds, to the man’s visible dismay. “Besides that…”</p><p>“…I can do it.” Chiaki murmurs “…I think.”</p><p>Byakuya studies her for a moment, her Ultimate Talent no doubt flagging as potential threat in his eyes. Still, he nods. “Very well. I shall send two people to relieve you at three a.m. Until then, ensure no one accesses the game. Mikan, I want you to take inventory on the prescriptions at the pharmacy tonight. The rest of us will return to our cabins for now.”</p><p>Teruteru almost mourns not volunteering, so he could squeeze in some unescapable alone time with one of the two Ultimates…but though he’d adore watching Chiaki doze on her feet, and probably have the prime opportunity to get a few panty shots – Hajime was…</p><p>Well, he was certainly handsome. The “boy next door” type, someone who’d absolutely blush when you held their hand or grabbed their ass…but he was also smart. Really smart. Maybe as much as the Ultimate Affluent Progeny himself.  </p><p>Teruteru hadn’t missed it. The slow realization that began to dawn on Hajime’s face at the idea of a liar. He’d already suspected Teruteru before, not accepting his cut had been from an accident so easily. Maybe he wasn’t certain yet but…being alone with him right now was really not good. If he knew for certain Teruteru lied…</p><p>“L-Leaving Hajime with the machine is a bad idea.”  Stutters Kazuichi from somewhere behind him as the rest of the class follows their leader back to the hotel.</p><p>“Maybe…Hajime has already proven himself a bit unreliable.” Mahiru replies.</p><p>“A-And didn’t Monokuma just say the Traitor lied to us and accidentally stopped the last killing? S-So it had to be Byakuya or Hajime, right? W-We shouldn’t trust them…e-especially with the motive thing…”</p><p>If anyone learned what Teruteru had done, it would harm more than Nagito’s strained reputation…because now the words “Traitor” and “Liar” weren’t able to be separated.</p><p>He drops his comb as he tries to rake it through his hair. Once he bends down to pick it up…his legs don’t let him stand again. They’re trembling too hard.</p><p>It’s a mistake. Everything is just…one big mistake. He…He just was trying to protect his class. H-He hasn’t done anything wrong. Nagito never really wanted to hurt anyone. No one among them would kill – could kill. Teruteru wasn’t any kind of, of traitor…</p><p>A hand presses over his back, and he goes stiff. His mind catches up with his body and he makes as pleasant a smile as he can. “O-Oh? Manhandling me, are you? I won’t say I mind-“</p><p>“I’m glad.” Nagito replies, and Teruteru’s voice shuts off into a whimper. “We should hurry up with the group, right?”</p><p>“A-Ah-“</p><p>“What? Do you gotta shit real bad or something?” Nekomaru asks. The Ultimate Team Manager ducks down and hikes the Ultimate Chef up onto his shoulder before he can respond. “I’ve got ya, bud! The Ultimate Team Manager NEKOMARU NIDIA will never let a player shit their pants!” He charges forward, his other hand dragging Nagito behind him by his jacket. </p><p>“O-Oh, are you going to carry me off as your bride, Nekomaru?” Teruteru asks, recovering from that spike of…whatever emotion had welled up in him. “Ah, no, are we consummating our vows ahead of time? How…sinful~ Fine then! Carry me to your room! Ravish me until the sun rises!”</p><p>His thoughts are far less calm than his playful voice conveys. He’s scared. Scared that people will find out how he fabricated the first blackout. Scared Hajime already has most of the pieces to do so.</p><p>Scared Nagito already knows.</p><p>Scared he has no idea what the Ultimate Lucky Student will do with that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Another Beautiful Day...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Teruteru is woken from sleep not from a ding-dong, but by a pounding at his door. He stumbles over and haphazardly pulls his chef’s coat over his shoulders. The commotion is none other than his leader. “Huh…Byakuya?”</p><p>He briefly wonders if the man wants to come in and spend the rest of the night with him, but it’s not meant to be, as his leader impatiently gestures for him to step out. “Ah…do you need some breakfast? Or maybe just me?”</p><p>“Just you.”</p><p>“Oh?! Byakuya, have you finally decided to return my affections-?”</p><p>“Don’t be stupid. I’m here to escort you to your shift.”</p><p>“…shift?”</p><p>“You’re guarding the cabinet until ten.”</p><p>“Ah, of course…wh-what? I didn’t volunteer for that!”</p><p>“I’m volunteering you.”</p><p>“Ah…not fair…” Teruteru sighs, but still finds himself unable to resist the man’s pouty plump face, and follows the him to the exit of the hotel.</p><p>“Oh…does this mean…?” </p><p>Teruteru looks up and is very, very pleased to see the Ultimate Princess waiting for them, an admittedly very purposeful expression of diplomacy on her face. </p><p>“I know he is not an ideal partner.” Byakuya says “But I want you two to take this next shift together.”</p><p>Sonia sighs. “I will do what I need to. Leave it to me!”</p><p>“I certainly won’t object.” Teruteru adds, to no one’s pleasure.</p><p>“Behave.” Is all their leader spares him, gesturing for the two to follow. </p><p>Teruteru struggles to fix his hair up into his sweeping pompadour without hairspray or a mirror. “Behave?” He asks, defaulting to a flirt “Will I get a reward if I’m good?”</p><p>“Have you considered how to keep the game locked away?” Sonia asks Byakuya, ignoring the chef completely. “Could we perhaps move it to a room with a lock? Or put some sort of restraint on the controls?”</p><p>“I’ve already considered those things. The game is rooted into the ground by steel brackets. Airing on the side of caution, I would suspect breaking those would account for “damaging property”. I have not yet found a suitable restraint.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t think so…shouldn’t you have been sleeping, Byakuya? Have you been staying up for this?” Teruteru can’t blame him…he feels pretty on edge too. But not because of the game. Because of…the traitor.</p><p>He shivers, hoping no one else has given the idea as much thought themselves. </p><p>Byakuya doesn’t answer, just leads them silently to Jabberwock Park. Hajime perks up at their arrival, but Chiaki looks dead on her feet, snoring softly. The Ultimate Affluent Progeny is visibly annoyed at their lax attitude. “Chiaki. Hajime. You’re dismissed.”</p><p>“…Huh?” The Ultimate Gamer looks up slowly, then yawns softly, hand held over her mouth. “…ok.”</p><p>“Right.” the Ultimate ??? nods slowly, eyes passing over the two replacements. He gently takes Chiaki’s sleeve and helps guide her away as she mumbles cheat codes under her breath. “Ah, Byakuya?” Hajime stops, turning back to their leader. “The screen…about an hour ago it started changing. Chiaki called it an…attract screen?”</p><p>“Attract screen?” Byakuya raises an eyebrow.</p><p>“An attract game is what an arcade cabinet will default to playing when it’s not in use…it’s designed to make gamers want to come over and play it.” Chiaki suddenly says, before her eyes shut again and she snores.</p><p>All of them look to the game – and it’s true. The title screen has been replaced with a short, flashy video. A cute little magical girl shredding on a guitar, then she’s sneaking through a school building with a camera, tapping a sick old man with a wand and turning him into a healthy young guy, going through a transformation sequence to morph into different outfits, before she finally stands in front of a crowd of people and has a crown set on her head with the title above her.</p><p>It’s…pretty stupid. Laughable that Monokuma would think they’d kill each other over something so silly.</p><p>“Ah! Is this one of those “Waifu” Japanese games I have heard so much about?!” Sonia asks, eyes sparkling. “It is a shame we cannot play it. I have become somewhat fascinated with the concept. Though, it would be preferable as a horror VN…”</p><p>“If you want…we can play corpse party later…” Chiaki mumbles. Sonia practically beams in joy.</p><p>“To make sure we are clear. Nether of you are to touch this game. Turn anyone who approaches away.”</p><p>“Understood!” The Ultimate Princess assures. Teruteru nods along with her as their leader guides Hajime and Chiaki back to the hotel…</p><p>Now, Teruteru may not have asked to stand out here…but he’s not going to complain if he gets to be so close to the shocking beauty that is Sonia Nevermind.</p><p>“So,” he starts “I-“</p><p>“With all due respect, I must put forth all my concentration into my duties to protect our friends.”</p><p>“Oof, couldn’t even get out a whole sentence that time.” The Ultimate Chef chuckles. “Let’s see…”</p><p>His topics are largely rejected by her, but she doesn’t bother stopping him from babbling to himself. Even as tone deaf as he is, he’s impressed by her patience and composure. In a way, though, that diplomacy is her undoing. The more she puts up with the more he figures out how to workshop his words into a form she’s made to respond to.</p><p>“Well now, after some time’s contemplation, Let me make an official guess-“</p><p>“I would ask, politely, that you please refrain from commenting on my undergarments.”</p><p>“…ah? Oh right, that too, I bet they’re up to the belly button.”</p><p>She doesn’t comment.</p><p>“But, what I was going to say was…you love European tea and scones? No, cake. Let’s see… Gugelhupf cake! Not really a meal, you know. You…eat entrées too, right?”</p><p>“Ah?! You already knew that? Have you opened your third eye to view this conversation in the future?!”</p><p>That…sounds familiar. “I’ve just got a knack for it. What about you? Is your “third eye” opened?”</p><p>“Not as of yet!” Sonia honest to goodness beams at him. “However, I will continue to attempt the rituals suggested within “101 Ways to Preform Necromancy: A Beginner’s Guide to Horror and the Occult! It also has a spin off drama mini-series that I have binged over thirteen times!”</p><p>Horror and Occult...he remembers she mentioned something similar before. “…you’re into that stuff, huh?”</p><p>“Indeed.”</p><p>“Mmm? What about it interests you? The mystery? The danger? Does it get your heart pounding in your amazingly sized chest?”</p><p>“Well…I suppose I find the foreignness interesting! I have lived a somewhat sheltered life within my kingdom. I wish to learn more about Japan and the rest of the world as I attend Hope’s Peak…” she trails off with a subtle frown. “However…I suppose that is no longer possible.”</p><p>“Wh-What are you saying? Of course it is.” Teruteru responds, agitated. “Once we escape the island, of course we’ll go to Hope’s Peak…”</p><p>“Do you believe so?” She asks, actually looking him in the face.</p><p>“I…I’m sure of it!” He announces, and it's not for her, but for himself. “Yes! I’m sure. Something like a, a killing game won’t a-actually happen. Ah, remember, ah…” he hesitates, grasping for something stronger than just his words. Some kind of proof. “…Byakuya, he promised right? He’s our leader so…”</p><p>“You are right!” The Ultimate Princess’s eyes sparkle, hands clapped together in excitement. “Our leader has said so. So of course we must believe! Thank you very much, Teruteru.”</p><p>He’s surprised, actually, really happy she’s speaking to him so earnestly. He wonders why. “Oh? I think that’s the first time you’ve said my name so happily. I’ll call that progress. Next time you’ll be moaning it.”</p><p>The flirt works well, if by works well you mean “completely shuts her down”. Ah…such is life.</p><p>Besides his ineffectual attempts at flirting and/or conversation there’s well…</p><p>They’ ain’t jack shit ta’ do. Nothing. No one comes by and nothing happens except the endless jingle from that ever-looping video. For the first hour Teruteru finds himself tapping his foot and humming with it, before he’s so sick of it he can’t, and then until he’s so ridiculously done that he goes full circle and starts humming again. Eventually he’s can’t bear to just watch the sunrise and let that damn jiggle echo in his head, so…he lets himself turn around to at least spend a bit of time watching the flashy video instead. At least it was moving, had bright colors. It’s not like he’ll touch it – because of course he won’t! But anything is better than staring at the sky for hours…</p><p>At first glance the attract screen looked so stupid and silly but… the more times Teruteru sees it as the clock slowly ticks by…the stranger it is. The more details he notices. For example…the camera the magical girl held as she walked through the school building looked weirdly familiar. It was an odd thing for him to notice. He doesn’t have any affinity for cameras, or anything like that. He briefly tries to wonder if he saw something similar in one of his Ultimate Escort sibling’s rooms, but that doesn’t seem right either. Last he knew his brother was only interested in video shoots, and his sister was webcamming…thank god they kept that crap in their rooms and away from where Mama had to deal with it.</p><p>A camera…oh, perhaps Mahiru would know? Or actually…was that the same as her camera? </p><p>Teruteru watches the video loop a few more times, until he finds himself sure that it is. At least, it looks identical. He supposed only Mahiru would know for sure. But, why does that even matter? What an odd coincidence…maybe it was the only kind of camera Monokuma knew about, so he just made it look the same in the game…? Something like that.</p><p>Still, the eeriness doesn’t vanish even as he tries to force it too. Something else is strange. Way too strange. </p><p>“Is there…something the matter?”</p><p>“Ah? N-No, nothing is...” he tries to pull his eyes away from the game…but Sonia’s seem stuck in the same screen.</p><p>“There seems to be…something odd, is there not?” She asks.</p><p>“W-We’re probably imagining it. Right?”</p><p>“…Teruteru, could you perhaps do me a small favor?”</p><p>“Oh? Of course! Let me guess, all your royal duties have left you way too pent up-!”</p><p>“Please, just…watch the last few segments of the video and tell me what you see?”</p><p>He can’t not look, though he isn’t sure why. It’s not like anything in the video really matters, but even so…the last segments she’s referring to seem to be where the magical girl changes through various overly decorated outfits, before appearing to stand on some kind of weird pile of gold animals, donning a cape and smiling at her kingdom as a crown is put on her head. Teruteru doesn’t really see anything that jumps out like the camera…but the unease doesn’t fade.</p><p>“I’m…not quite sure what you mean. There’s nothing particularly strange here…”</p><p>“I mean…the…” for some reason, Sonia hesitates. When she next speaks, Teruteru wishes she hadn’t. “The…outfits. Does one not look familiar?”</p><p>“Familiar…?” He stares again as the girl morphs from outfit to outfit, starting with a magical girl dress. Then what looks like a cupcake costume. An office suit. A lacy ball gown. An old ladies outfit with turtle glasses, a white suit with a crossing neck tie and a thin pair of glasses-</p><p>“I-Is…” the Ultimate Chef struggles to swallow. “Was she…wearing Byakuya’s clothes?”</p><p>“I…I wondered that as well. It only shows for a moment…” Sonia isn’t looking at him. “I don’t really understand it.”</p><p>“…doesn’t it…” Teruteru isn’t sure if he should say it, but… “When the girl is in the school…doesn’t it also look like she’s wearing Mahiru’s camera?”</p><p>“Oh!” Sonia’s face lights up with coherence. “You are right! It seems to be the same! But…why Mahiru’s camera, and Byakuya’s outfit?”</p><p>“…I-It’s probably nothing!” Teruteru assures. “Remember? It’s…it’s all fake anyway. None of this really matters.”</p><p>“Y-Yes! Of course it does not! I was…merely making conversation.” Even if the Ultimate Princess’s face is uncertain, Teruteru chooses to accept that as the truth.</p><p>“Conversation, Eh? I won’t turn that down! That’s almost first base, right?”</p><p>Teruteru tries not to think that she’s so eager to engage with him simply to change the subject away from the game, not to salvage his ego but…because he doesn’t want to imagine she’s actually worried that the video could matter.</p><p>It can’t possibly. After all, none of this…</p><p>It’s…more tiring than anticipated, physically and mentally, to just stand there a few feet off from the cabinet and wait for several hours.</p><p>The blazing sun rises and moves nearly vertically in the sky before there’s any sign of life, a trio emerging into the park, loud footsteps tromping in the gravel. “Byakuya!” The Ultimate Chef beams, more eager to finally leave the unsettling game then anything. “Time’s up now, right? And…Oh? If it isn’t Mister Fuyuhiko and Miss Peko…”</p><p>“Shut the fuck up. I don’t wanna hear any of your sly crap.” Fuyuhiko snaps, body hunched and drawn away from the Ultimate Affluent Progeny and Ultimate Swordswoman.</p><p>“Right. It should be Master and Mistress, shouldn’t it? Oh ho ho…”</p><p>“Move. You are no longer needed.” Byakuya addresses Teruteru without even looking him in the face.</p><p>“Ouch…I don’t even get a “good boy”?” </p><p>“I see, it is our turn to switch duties, is it not?” The Ultimate Princess smiles demurely. </p><p>Byakuya gives her a nod. “You are free to spend the rest of the day as you wish – however, I will expect you to take stock of the prescriptions at the pharmacy tonight.”</p><p>“Oh, not Mikan?”</p><p>“Mikan will take the night shift in front of the cabinet alongside Kazuichi.”</p><p>“I see. Then, I will leave guarding the game cabinet to you both, Peko, Fuyuhiko!”</p><p>“Yeah just-, fuck off.” Despite the harsh tone and tight body language, Fuyuhiko’s face isn’t nearly as hostile. He looks more…steeled. Teruteru wonders if he’s getting used to being a part of their group, little by little. Or maybe he’s just doesn’t mind spending time with the mysterious Peko Pekoyama…</p><p>“I am leaving the both of you in front of this cabinet.” Byakuya states to his two new appointed guards, glasses glinting on his face. “You will both be keeping an eye on each other, to ensure the other does not access the game on duty. Of course, you will also watch to make sure no one else plays the game. Under no circumstances are either of you to even touch it.  I will come to relieve you a bit before dinner, around 7:00. Do you both understand?”</p><p>“I understand.” Peko replies. Fuyuhiko only grunts, which Byakuya seems to take as good enough.</p><p>“Very well. Now, Teruteru, Sonia, return to the restaurant and prepare for lunch.”</p><p>“Oh? You’re coming right out and asking me for lunch?” The Ultimate Chef bumps an elbow into his leader’s side, receiving a darkened sneer. “Ah…still so tsundere! Well no matter! Regardless I’ll make it, and make it well!”</p><p>Lunch goes as usual. Most students just file in long enough to devour his dishes before leaving again. Only a few of them linger in the restaurant as Teruteru cleans up. A few of the girls, and Nekomaru and Nagito.</p><p>“I’ve totally decided we need a concert!” Ibuki laughs to the Ultimate Princess and Photographer. “I dunno where yet! But I’m already putting together a killer outfit! These here spikes are only the beginning!” She winks, pointing at the long, pointed studs fanning behind her ear. “The only other thing Ibuki needs is a pair of hot pink sunglasses!”</p><p>Mahiru smiles at the Ultimate Musician “Well, I’m pretty sure they have sunglasses at the supermarket.”</p><p>“You are correct; however, I believe that the supermarket does not have any sunglasses that are pink.” Sonia mentions. </p><p>Ibuki isn’t deterred “Just alter them! I’ll paint ‘em pink! Stick on stars and stuff! Oh! What about stacking a bunch of them on each other?! It’ll look like Ibuki’s got six eyes!” The Ultimate Musician lets out a cute maniacal giggle as she rushes away to do so. Sonia smiles after her, but it doesn’t last much longer after she leaves the restaurant. Mahiru’s eyes fall back on her camera, face hard as she clicks through he photos on it. Even Nekomaru’s face is pulled into a tight, dissatisfied expression. Only Nagito and Hiyoko look natural. Just a day ago and everyone was enthused by a calm day and even having another island open for them to explore, but ever since the game was announced…they aren’t really acting right. Teruteru mentally scrambles how to rescue their moods. Another party would be…bad, bad taste. Maybe…he could make some home-made pocky people could share, or even just some chocolates to give out. It’d be like a little valentine’s day thing. Some romance would definitely cheer everyone up…That’s probably similar to why Ibuki is thinking about a concert herself.</p><p>“What’s with all the long faces?” Nagito asks with an easy smile. “Shouldn’t you all be happy? It’s another beautiful day with all our friends!”</p><p>“As if anyone wants to be friends with a scumbag like you.” Hiyoko rolls her eyes. “Mahiru! Let’s take a bath together tonight too!”</p><p>“Ah…isn’t one a day enough?” Mahiru awkwardly smiles to the girl.</p><p>“B-Bath? Together?!” Teruteru’s on them before they can blink. “So you two are bathing together now? Washing each other down, skin to skin, soaking wet-!”</p><p>“Shut your mouth! How can you just go up to people and talk to them like that?! You should be ashamed!” Mahiru admonishes him.</p><p>“Should I be? Eh. Am I? No-ho-ho…”</p><p>“Teruteru, Mahiru is correct. You need to give your team mutual respect!”</p><p>“But I respect them plenty! I have endless respect for those pecs of yours, for example.”</p><p>Nekomaru grins cluelessly. “THAT’S MORE LIKE IT! RESPECT!”</p><p>“Wow, talk about a meat head.” Hiyoko snarks. Mahiru falls silent again, staring at her camera. Teruteru wonders if she’s actually looking, or just keeping her hands busy.</p><p>“But you know.” The Ultimate Lucky student says, eyes lazily trailing up and down his own palm. “I really do hate seeing you Ultimates look like this. I hope I wasn’t the one who ruined all your moods because of my little mistake.”</p><p>“…you have a lot of nerve, calling that ordeal a “little mistake”.” Mahiru says back, but her voice isn’t snapping this time. She’s staring hard, almost analyzing him.</p><p>“Oh. Maybe it was because I got so worked up over that fake ruin, then?…or…maybe it wasn’t me at all. You all aren’t upset because of that game, are you?”</p><p>The silence that falls upon the restaurant confirms it. Nagito smiles easily “Oh, was I right? Well, if it’s just that game, then there’s no problem. A regular old video game cabinet doesn’t really matter, right?” </p><p>For a reason Teruteru doesn’t understand, Mahiru’s body language goes tight. “Sonia.” She speaks up, almost suddenly. “Earlier you and a Teruteru were guarding the game right? I’m sure you didn’t touch it but…was there anything you noticed?”</p><p>“Noticed? I am unsure what exactly you mean.”</p><p>“It’s just…” The Ultimate Photographer opens her mouth, and for a moment nothing comes out.</p><p>“Oh? Is there something you may have noticed about the game?” Nagito leans in, white hair shifting across his face. “Hmm, but I guess it’s not that important, right? After all, our leader Byakuya said we should just leave the game alone. We should just ignore everything Monokuma tries to talk to us about…like whatever nonsense he was going to say at those ruins.”</p><p>“…That is right. Monokuma was attempting to say something at the ruins.” The Ultimate Princess grasps her chin. “We never did hear what that was…”</p><p>“Ham Hands was just being bitchy that people were listening to that ugly bear more than him.”</p><p>“Why did Byakuya not want him to speak?” Mahiru asks sharply. “I can understand ignoring what that thing says…but not even getting the information in the first place...”</p><p>The Ultimate Chef finds this train of thought to be increasingly…worrying. They shouldn’t care about all that, right? No one has died. No one can make them hurt each other, so…why do they care about all that fake information. “Y-You all can’t be serious, right?” </p><p>The red head sighs, looking slowly between her classmates. “Is…leaving the game alone…really the best choice?”</p><p>“…Huh?” Teruteru stares at her, eyes widened. “What do you mean…? Byakuya said-“</p><p>“Who cares what Ham Hands has to say? I never wanted him as a leader anyway.” Hiyoko grins impishly “Obviously we should all just play the game right now, so that the killer won’t get us!”</p><p>“K-K-Killer?!” He blurts “No one here is a killer! There’s no killing game!”</p><p>Mahiru looks at her camera, gently gnawing her lower lip. “But there is a killing game, isn’t there? How can we just ignore that machine? We shouldn’t use what it gives us, but that doesn’t mean we shouldn’t see what it has. For all we know, there could be some means of escape…or at least, we would all have an idea of what the “motives” are even supposed to be.”</p><p>“So…You don’t really want to just sit around waiting. You want to go out and confront the situation!” Nagito’s sudden cry reminds them all of his presence. His face is twisted up again, into a smile. It’s not as bad as Teruteru remembers. Not lost to the world. It still terrifies him. “You want to steel your hope and face the crises head on! Of course, as an Ultimate, you would! Hiding here, waiting for someone else to play the game, that only means denying the reality you’re in…how could one ever find hope that way?”</p><p>“I don’t care about your hope nonsense!” Mahiru snaps, standing up. “…but leaving that game…it just doesn’t feel like the right choice.”</p><p>The Ultimate Photographer walks out the building and to the pool, Hiyoko giggling and tugging at her skirt all the while. Teruteru watches as they go, dragging his comb through his hair and feeling himself start to sweat. </p><p>That…that didn’t sound good. Not at all.</p><p>“I…Wonder.” Sonia whispers, eyes set on her tea. “Is…Is it alright to leave the game?”</p><p>“B-Byakuya said so, right?” Teruteru blurts. This time, Sonia’s face does not light up at their leader’s name. She just give a small, slow nod.</p><p>Isn’t their leader’s word…truth enough?</p><p>For some reason, Nagito is smiling to himself.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>With all the time Teruteru has been spending with others, he almost wants to take a break for himself. Maybe to make those chocolates he thought about earlier. It’s hard to ignore the beckoning of his loins, however. He gives into the urge, and goes out on patrol for his next…meal.</p><p> </p><p>[Free time]</p><p> </p><p>Teruteru breaks out his mental checklist, before remembering the E-Handbook in his possession. He takes a moment to reflect on all his classmates, clicking through their various pictures as he muses. </p><p>Out if the people he’s already spent time with, Akane seems one of the easiest to get along with, especially with his Ultimate Talent giving him a bonus. Byakuya is the opposite in “easy to get along”, but…well, he is the Ultimate Affluent Progeny. Teruteru is chomping at the bit to get close to someone so high class and business like! It’s everything he’s always admired! Besides that, Gundham and Sonia (who, admittedly, never particularly wanted to spend time with him) both seemed nice, but first he seriously needs to find a more apt approach. In the meantime, he should spend his time with someone new. Maybe someone a little less hard to get...</p><p>Someone easy to get along with, someone who won’t walk away from his more outrageous behavior. Maybe a bit demure and timid…he knows just the (un)lucky lady…</p><p>“Helloooo nurse!”</p><p>“Ah! H-Hello!” The Ultimate Nurse squeals back, confused by his sudden attention as he catches her walking around the second island. “T-Thank you for saying hello to me!”</p><p>“Anytime~” he puts on his best shit-eating grin. “How is everyone’s favorite nurse, tonight?”</p><p>“I-I don’t know how they’re d-doing, I’m sorry. Oh, I-I bet everyone’s favorite nurse would know to check on that! I-I’m so pathetic…”</p><p>She was gonna be…a bit harder to deal with than first thought. “Well, how about you then?”</p><p>“H-How…about me?”</p><p>“How are you, babe?”</p><p>“…Hehe…”Mikan’s face lights up in a pleasant blush “I-I can’t believe another person besides Sonia and Hajime asked how I am…” then the look rips away into horror “Ah! I-I’m sorry for being weird about getting asked!”</p><p>“Don’t worry about getting weird around me.” The Ultimate Chef grins “I loooove weird. Toys, bonds, odd locations, just about everything…what about you? You’ve gotta love a few things that are really, really…weird.”</p><p>“Um…” the shy nurse fiddles with her uneven hair. “I-I like…um…b-bandages…and, um…g-giving shots.”</p><p>“Oh, shots?” Even the depraved Teruteru takes a second to think if he’d really enjoy getting pricked with needles, before deciding “what the hell” and falling back into a grin. “You know, I might actually be behind on a few of my vaccinations…care to help me catch up?”</p><p>“Ah! O-Of course!” She says, guiding him to the pharmacy and sitting him down in a chair. He watches as she shuffles through some of the liquid medications, and then pulls out a box of new, empty syringes. There looks like hundreds of them. Teruteru hopes for her sake they aren’t individually marked in the ledger she has to check. Mikan turns to him, brandishing a thick needle and bright blue gloves. “L-Let’s make sure you’re completely healthy!”</p><p>After an hour or so of minorly-to-moderately painful shots, Teruteru is found to be fully prepared for any future flu season. Mikan giggles to herself as she announces the success. Actually, he’s surprised to see the Ultimate Nurse so calm and pleased, but that’s probably because she got the chance to show off her Talent a bit, or hey, maybe his endless stream of penetration jokes worked!</p><p>“I knew I could take it…” he says, wearily “The day’s not over if I haven’t been “injected” at least a dozen times…”</p><p>“He he…” Mikan smiles brightly “I-I’m so glad. I-It’s so rare to find someone who likes shots as much as I do…A-Ah, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to be weird again!”</p><p>“Didn’t I say I like weird? You can stick it inside of me any day…”</p><p>“I can’t wait until your n-next check up!” She beams, before falling back to her demure self. “U-Um…if it’s n-not to much trouble…c-could I give you some more shots another day? I-It, um…I-it makes me feel a lot better t-to…um, I-I’m sorry...”</p><p>It makes her feel better? Well, the Ultimate Chef gets that. Cooking often helps him focus when…less pleasant things try to surface in his mind…He’s not particularly worried about it, and It’s probably a good for her to get away from this killing game – even if it’s just a fake. “Didn’t I already say? You can tie me down and stick it inside me any time!”</p><p>“A-Ah…th-th-thank you.” Mikan manages a last smile, before her high is completely drained and she runs out of conversation. She cleans up the area and marks the vaccines she’s used in the ledger. Teruteru just chats her up a bit more, until someone else comes bursting through the pharmacy door, sharp teeth bared in annoyance.</p><p>“I’ve been looking everywhere for you, damn it.” The Ultimate Mechanic sighs. “We’re supposed to take a shift watching the stupid cabinet, remember?”</p><p>“Ah!” Mikan’s face goes completely pale “I-I-I’m soooooorry! I’m so stupid for forgetting! Please, just forgive meeeeeee!”</p><p>“H-Hey, calm down. Let’s just go.” Kazuichi murmurs. Mikan follows him, sobbing so hard she can barely walk straight. Kazuichi looks back from the nurse to the chef with some panic, but Teruteru just blows the both of them a goodbye kiss as they get on their way.</p><p>He’s pretty sure he’s taken a few steps to getting on Mikan’s good side, though it may not have been a particularly difficult accomplishment. They’re a bit closer.</p><p>The Ultimate Chef’s intentions are surprisingly pure, as he automatically defaults to going back to the restaurant and getting some prep-work done for dinner. It’s mostly chance that on the way out his arm happens to bump against a somewhat precarious pile of prescriptions, and of course he picked the tumbled pile back up…</p><p>He…really was alone right now, he realizes. No one’s watching the pharmacy. No one needs to because of the ledger…but Mikan just finished using it, she was the Ultimate Nurse but…would she remember every item she checked? If there were just a few extra marks, it wouldn’t be very hard for her to come to the conclusion she had messed it up herself, right? She was sweet and sad, and just at a glance it was obvious she was suggestible…</p><p>Tricking her into thinking she marked a few extra boxes…that was gaslighting, wasn’t it? And just a minute ago, he was happy to help her calm her down.</p><p>Teruteru drags his comb through his hair – an old nervous tick of his. It used to be far more comical when his hair was in a bowl cut, but surprisingly, the act is almost natural looking on his pompous new hair-do. His eyes won’t quite pull away from the corner of the pharmacy, with those five full bottles of medication. 30,000¥, one bottle, two week supply. 722,000¥ a year. 150,000¥ for two and a half months, five bottles. That’s 150,000¥ they can save. And all he has to do is just…</p><p>He’s…he’s not crazy, you know. He has responsibilities, despite his attitude and appearance he cares. He’s not hurting anyone so…why even hesitate?</p><p>It just takes a minute for him to stow the bottles and change the ledger. He even stacks some surplus of another medication in their place to fill the gap in the shelf.</p><p>Then he rushes out and away to his cabin, meds stuffed deep in his coat. He hides them in a drawer, but once he slams it shut his hands struggle to pull away. It’s such a small thing. He doesn’t need to feel bad. It’s all to help the person he cares for most - how could that ever be the wrong choice?</p><p>The Ultimate Chef forces himself out the door and away to the restaurant.</p><p>It’s a surprise to see none other than Fuyuhiko there, eating off some of the leftover provided food while no one else is there. The reason is obvious, since the Ultimate Yakuza refuses to eat with everyone, he must be regulating himself to catch up on meals when no one’s there. That’s…kinda sad, actually.</p><p>“Ah, you don’t have to force yourself to eat that, you know.” Teruteru pipes up, managing a grin as the future mob-boss almost jumps out of his skin. “I can make you something myself…all you have to do is open your fly-, I mean heart.”</p><p>“Bastard! I never fucking asked you!” The Yakuza grunts. “Mind your own business.”</p><p>“Eh…? Are you really going after the deserts? You should have some protein – or vegetables. You’re way too small-“</p><p>“WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY ABOUT MY HEIGHT?!”</p><p>Ah…there’d be worse ways to die then getting crushed under the Ultimate Yakuza’s heel…but regardless, Teruteru resolves to step back and let the man cool just a bit.</p><p>”So…” he speaks up after a few minutes have passed and Fuyuhiko is likely not as hangry “You stood watch with Peko…?”</p><p>“Wh-What the fuck are you grinning for?!” Fuyuhiko snarls.</p><p>“Come now, I’m an expert of passion.” Teruteru chuckles. He wonders if the boy is so deep into his tsundere persona he’s not aware of his own feelings. “It’s pretty obvious you’re into her. Not that I blame you. She seems like a freak in bed. A total dominatrix. Hey, did you happen to snap a picture of her panties or something while-“</p><p>He doesn’t see the fist until it’s already collided with his nose, sending him almost flying across the room and into a table. He lays there a moment, a bit too surprised and in pain to react.</p><p>“Bastard! Fucking say that again! I’ll kill you!”</p><p>“A-Ah…” the front of his coat it taken in a grip and he’s wretched forward. It takes a second for his eyes to refocus on the Ultimate Yakuza’s enraged face. </p><p>“SAY IT AGAIN MOTHERFUCKER! TALK ABOUT PEKO LIKE THAT ONE MORE FUCKING TIME!”</p><p>He, in a shockingly wise move, does not. Fuyuhiko spits at him and drops him back to the ground. Then he’s gone.</p><p>Teruteru…feels like he’s seriously misunderstood the situation. A “shut up you bastard”, even the punch itself wasn’t totally out of his calculations, but….</p><p>There’s blood down his face, but he’s able to catch it with a towel before it stains his coat. He’d probably be bruised all the way to his eye, but a punch from the Ultimate Yakuza wasn’t something people would be particularly suspicious about, so there wasn’t anything he needed to hide. Still…</p><p>“Ah, m-maybe a bit more than a crush…?” Teruteru mumbles with a half-smile. That, or maybe he’d really gone too far. Actually, yeah, probably that. Ha ha…</p><p>Making friends outside of his home town was just a bit…more delicate than he’d really imagined. Apparently “I’ll do you anytime, full homo” or “That girl is probably crazy in bed” aren’t commonly accepted conversation topics. </p><p>Briefly, Teruteru wonders if that’s why it’s so difficult to make progress with people like Sonia or Mahiru if it’s not about his food.</p><p>“S-Speaking of…I’ll do some prep work…”</p><p>Dinner passes without issue. When Byakuya questions the dark bruising forming across his nose and eye, he admits it straight up, including his comments beforehand. The Ultimate Affluent Progeny drops it with a huff, and a “perhaps next time you’ll use your brain. That is, if you have one.”</p><p>Ouch, coming from his leader, but, Ah…perhaps he’s not wrong.</p><p>Teruteru heads his way back to his cabin, hoping Byakuya doesn’t get him in the middle of the night again, unless it’s to…spend some time in his room. On the way he spots the Ultimate Princess approaching Chiaki and Ibuki, her usual royal smile beaming on her face. “I have a request of you both.” Sonia beams at the other girls. Unsurprisingly, Teruteru’s interest is piqued. He sneaks around the side of the building and eavesdrops. His perverted senses are tingling. They’re totally about to compare their bra sizes, right?!</p><p>“…what is it, Sonia?” Chiaki murrmurs.</p><p>“Well…I thought perhaps all of the girls could get together tomorrow!” The Ultimate Princess beams to the others. “We could go to the beach on the second island and have a “swimsuit episode”!” </p><p>Chiaki smiles. “…that sounds like fun…I think.”</p><p>Ibuki laughs “Yeah! Beach party! I’m gonna chaise Akane and Mahiru up and down the sand! Oh! And Mikan! Get her too! I’ll run her down ‘till she’s 80% sweat!”</p><p>“I’ve already invited Mikan, she will be glad to join us as well.” Sonia smiles. “We’ll all meet at the “chain-restaurant” at 10:00, and from there let us go to the beach.”</p><p>A dark chuckle bubbles up Teruteru’s throat. He draws himself back fully behind the wall, mind churning with new info, depraved plans forming. “A beach party for all the girls…? Oh ho ho…”</p><p>So many opportunities! So many ways to enjoy it – but immediately, Teruteru knows a blessing this pure cannot belong to him alone.</p><p>He needs accomplices.</p><p>In a haze, he scours the hotel for a select few. Those who will sympathize and understand – or who will not put up too much of a fight. The first eligible man he runs into is, well…</p><p>…he told himself to give the Ultimate ??? space, not wanting to flag his suspicion at such a precarious time but…</p><p>A swimsuit party! Any man could understand that was an exception!</p><p>“Hajime, quick, here-!” The Ultimate Chef swoops in as the unsuspecting man travels across the pool area, grabbing onto his arm.</p><p>“H-Hey!”</p><p>Teruteru drags the Ultimate ??? out behind the old building, pushing him up against the wall and winking. “Did you hear what I did?”</p><p>“Teruteru, get off of me!”</p><p>“No. Now what I heard was, tomorrow, apparently all the girls are meeting up for a sexy beach party!” He chuckles, blood freely flowing down his chin. “All our female classmates, splashing half-naked in the ocean, lazing on the golden sand. Wrestling together in a mess of skin and-“</p><p>“O-Ok, I get it!”</p><p>“So you’ll be there right? We’ve got to go.”</p><p>“Wh-What? Don’t you think that’s a bit much? I thought you said it was just for all the girls.”</p><p>“Well, of course. Who’s to say we can’t go crash it anyway! If you’re uncomfortable with going up to a bunch of super sexy girls we could always watch from the bushes…”</p><p>“That’s…even worse.” Hajime deadpans. </p><p>“So we’ll meet them at the beach house…oh ho ho, we’ll need to tell Kazuichi as well. A pervert must have his brethren’s backside…preferably in his hands, but we all start somewhere.” He sends a sly grin “You know, I heard Chiaki will be there. She’ll totally be wearing a white bikini!”</p><p>“A white bikini?” Hajime asks, before shaking his head ruefully. “Ugh…!”</p><p>“That expression…!” Teruteru knows that strained look well. “Inside you…is a huge Man’s Nut-!”</p><p>“You knew? Ah-, Fine!”  Hajime gives “Even if it’s against my characterization-! I’ll go tomorrow! To satisfy this Man’s Nut!”</p><p>Teruteru gives him a good old pat on the butt-, er, back and sends him on his way. He would head over to inform Kazuichi as well, but he’d…rather not be near that repetitive jingle of the attract screen if he can help it. He’ll just let the man know in the morning. There’s no way he can say no, especially if Sonia is the host. So, Teruteru sleeps through what feels like the quickest night of his life, dreaming of soft bodies barely contained in skimpy wet cloth…</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>The Ultimate Chef seriously wants to tease the girls about what swimsuits they’ll be wearing and how hot they’re gonna look, but he’s reasonably certain if he lets on he knows they’re meeting up beforehand they’ll just…Ah, not meet up. Somehow, he manages to keep it all in, only the tell-tale trickle of blood out his nose giving hint to his depraved thoughts. Breakfast is amazing (of course) and over rather fast. Byakuya holds a meeting that is little more than announcing the schedule for everyone – Mahiru and Hiyoko are currently guarding the game together, and will until noon. Then they’ll be replaced by Gundham and Ibuki. They’re all dismissed shortly after, and Teruteru is on the Ultimate ??? before he can even blink.</p><p>“Hajime~” the Ultimate Chef latches onto the man’s arm, and receives a grunt and an expression of discomfort in response. “It’s just about time, don’t you think?”</p><p>The regret in his commitment is plain on Hajime’s face, but it’s too late. The Ultimate Chef drags the man down the restaurant stares, merely winking at Byakuya’s suspicious stare. “Don’t worry, I’ve been scoping out the situation. I overheard the girls chatting over breakfast and the plan is still the same. Before they’ve finished changing, let’s head over, ok~!”</p><p>“…No matter how you look at it, you’re way too obsessed with this kind of thing.”</p><p>“Guilty as charged. Who said I ever denied it?”</p><p>“Can you let go now? It’s kind of uncomfortable…”</p><p>“Oh ho ho…” Teruteru certainly does not let go. “So, who do you think will get wet first? It will be Peko. Definitely Peko. Imagine her silver hair all swept back in salty water…”</p><p>“Do you talk about anything else?” Hajime mutters, a bit annoyed.</p><p>Teruteru considers it. He does seem to have some better results when he talks about other things. For a brief moment Sonia seemed to be open to his conversation, when he asked about her interest in the occult “Hmm…I guess just food. When we have more time, I could tell you about my world class restaurant. It’s in the heart of the city. There’s at least a three-week reservation back up – and that’s when business is slow. But you know, I could make an exception for a hunk like you.” He grins. So much for not flirting “I am the head cook-, I mean, head chef and co-owner after all. I’ll even let you make special requests…”</p><p>Hajime looks at him a moment, maybe thinking about his offer or at least processing the (somewhat…exaggerated) information. In a moment, though, his eyes narrow. “…How is your cut, Teruteru?”</p><p>The unexpected words freeze the perverted chuckle in his chest. He lets go of the man and coughs, hand unconsciously flying to his neck. “C-Cut? Oh! That thing? Ah ha…anyway, like I said we should definitely let Kazuichi know. Poor guy probably couldn’t last if he lost an opportunity to see our resident princess dolled up for the beach…I can already tell what she’ll be wearing – a skin tight wetsuit! Imagine her, tight black fabric hugging every curve!”</p><p>Regardless of how clever the Ultimate ??? is, he’s still not yet a match for Teruteru’s inappropriate comments. The man just smiles awkwardly, Teruteru takes the opportunity to steer them both to the Ultimate Mechanic’s cottage and pound at his door, effectively ending the conversation. “Hello! Kazuichi~?”</p><p>The door cracks open, and out flies a solid metal wrench. “I-I’m armed! I-“</p><p>“Woah! It’s just us Kazuichi!”</p><p>“Ah…Hajime, Teruteru?” The Ultimate Mechanic peeks his head out, face coated in a thin layer of sweat. He sighs when he sees them both. “Jeez, you two scared the hell out of me. I thought you were a murderer!...w-wait, you’re not, right?!”</p><p>“We just came to tell you some interesting news about the ladies. I presume you haven’t heard, having had to guard the game last night?”</p><p>“Wh-What about the game?! I don’t know anything!” The pink haired boy glances around wildly. Behind him, Teruteru can almost feel Hajime’s stance shift into seriousness.</p><p>“Ah…no, I mean, last night I heard that in a few hours the girls are all gonna meet up at the beach on the second island. Oh ho ho…just imagine that!”</p><p>“O-Ok, so?” The Ultimate Mechanic relaxes when he realizes why they’re here. “You guys are gonna hit on some chicks. Aw, I’d go but I just found a few vending machine parts in the back of the supermarket! Maybe I can mess around with them enough to put together some kind of engine! Then we can use it with one of those planes to escape! I just need about eighty more pieces of scrap!...and jet fuel…and an actual…you know…engine.” He trails off, lamely.</p><p>“Isn’t that a shame.” Teruteru grins darkly “I suppose you won’t want to see Miss Sonia then…”</p><p>“M-Miss Sonia will be there?! Why didn’t you start with that?” Kazuichi grins, wiggling his tongue outside his pointy teeth. “Hell yeah! Let’s go right now!”</p><p>So, the unlikely trio creep their way into the second island, stopping just at the restaurant parking lot a few hundred yards from the private beach entrance. “You said they’re meeting up at the beach house, right Teruteru?” Kazuichi pushes, bouncing a bit on his feet. </p><p>“Well…they’re meeting up at the restaurant, but-“</p><p>“Huh? So, let’s meet ‘em there first and then head to the beach!”</p><p>“Not a chance I’m stepping into that rat-infested shit hole!” The Ultimate Chef fumes. “Fine! Have it that way! I’ll meet you all later at the beach house, then. It’ll give me a chance to toss out the towels, so they won’t be able to cover up…”</p><p>“Seriously, don’t do that.” Hajime sighs. </p><p>“Anyway, here. You’ll have to wear these.” Teruteru proudly presents them their swimwear. Hajime slowly lifts his pair – a thin speedo. He stares at it, then turns the exhausted expression back on Teruteru. </p><p>Kazuichi grins. “Aw, cool! Hey they match, Hajime!”</p><p>“…I’m gonna go on ahead to the restaurant.” The Ultimate ??? slinks back from them and to the building in question. Teruteru bids them a temporary goodbye and heads instead to the beach house. It’s just a medium sized room, with an attached shower room and a closet. He’s already wearing his speedo underneath his usual chef outfit, which turns out a good plan considering there seems to be a “no changing” rule in place. He takes a bit to pop open one of the complimentary water bottles and fantasize about the sights he’s no doubt about to see. Akane will have no holds barred at swiming nude! Chiaki will totally come wearing a skimpy bikini! Peko as well, a dark black one, just like her thong. And he can’t forget Ibuki and Mikan – they’re more one-piece gals, not that Teruteru will complain-</p><p>*Ding dong ding dong*</p><p>…eh? That’s odd. The morning announcement already happened hours ago. Why-?</p><p>“A body has been discovered!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. An...Investigation?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There wasn’t ever a particular moment Teruteru had looked at his mother and decided that it was now he would take care of her. Of course when she had started getting seriously ill, but even then, he’d never had a “spark”. A single instance he’d looked at her and decided now was the time for him to step up as head of the house, when his siblings were both selfish and self-destructive and his father wasn’t worth mentioning. </p><p>It was a slow thing, almost the opposite to the nigh inherent properties of his talent. He had to learn where to go and how to pick up her prescriptions. He had to read books on how to support her without making her feel helpless. He had to figure out how to balance his school and taking over the diner for her as she got weaker and weaker. It took him time to come to terms with it. That in the end, eventually, no matter what he really did do, she would…</p><p>He’s still not ready to accept that. Not yet.</p><p>Maybe that’s why, with a knife digging into the skin of his throat, forcing him to pick between his death or protecting everyone’s lives…even after he’d given an answer – even after he’d almost convinced himself it was honest…he couldn’t believe it was real. There just hadn’t been enough time. </p><p>“…after a certain amount of time has passed, we’ll begin the first Killing School Trip Class Trial!”</p><p>When did it happen? Where? Who…?</p><p>Who could believe something like that?</p><p>“Hello~! You look a little lost here by yourself, so I thought I’d come give you this-, hey! Pay attention to your headmaster!”</p><p>He doesn’t notice it’s shown up at first. The surreal stuffed animal giggles at him, shoving something into his limp hands. “This here is the Monokuma file! It’ll tell you everything you need to know about the victim’s state in order to have a fair class trial! Now go on! Get out there and investigate! Toooooodaloo!” And it’s gone again. Leaving him alone in the empty beach house.</p><p>He stares at the tablet in his hands, trying to process what it is. It’s almost like he’s watching a movie, that it’s not really him walking as he slowly leaves out the door, shuffling his way off the beach and through the tunnel.</p><p>Someone’s screaming. Teruteru lifts his head to the sound. The Ultimate Princess bursts out of the chain restaurant, stumbling down onto her knees in the parking lot and yanking herself back up, to sprint down the road and out of sight. The Ultimate Musician follows suit, barreling out the food joint in the same direction. </p><p>Teruteru watches after them, and slowly, his gaze switches to where they had come.</p><p>“I don’t believe it.” He says, simply. The door is ajar as he creeks it open. The building smells like burnt oil, stale air almost suffocating him. “I don’t believe it. I don’t believe…”</p><p>Sat in one of the booths, soft fingers laid over the table, a shoulder pressed against the window, a blank face with eyes forever held open, looking at nothing but looking through everything…</p><p>Mikan Tsumiki, the Ultimate Nurse, was dead.</p><p>A notch of time is missing. He blinks, and he’s sitting, back pressed into a wall, as Byakuya touches the motionless girl. Sonia is crying softly to herself in the corner near his side, face buried in the crux or her elbow. Hajime’s face is pale, confused and heartbroken, but just the same he stands aside Byakuya, speaking with him. Peko and Chiaki both watch with distant, almost removed expressions. Kazuichi is pacing frantically in the parking lot. Occasionally, he screams.</p><p>“What the hell?!” Akane shouts, shoving her way into the building. Nekomaru is just behind her, and Nagito is brought along in tow. “The hell is this thing about anyway? No way Mikan’s-!”</p><p>Nekomaru grabs her shoulder sharply, and they both just stare silently down at the girl.</p><p>Just the day before she’d been blubbering and smiling as she stabbed him with needles. There was no awkward smile now. No blood in her cheeks or embarrassed tears in her eyes. Her skin was completely pale…</p><p>She wasn’t breathing. Not an inch of her moved. Would never move again.</p><p>“She’s not really…? She’s going to wake up…right?” He asks to no one, and there is no response.</p><p>“Well…this is unexpected.” The voice chimes across the room. “I see…so someone decided to take matters into their own hands…”</p><p>Nekomaru doesn’t say a word. He grips Nagito’s wrist, firm but almost gentle, and pulls him back out of it and a few yards into the parking lot. He speaks to the man for a while, as Nagito only smiles blankly back.</p><p>Teruteru stands on shaking feet. Byakuya stops talking abruptly, eyeing him as he comes to Mikan’s side. He swallows hard and reaches out to her limp hand.</p><p>Her skin is not warm nor ice, it’s perfectly room temperature. It’s a texture he knows well. The feeling of skin and the flesh underneath. The feeling of meat.</p><p>“M-Mikan…” he almost blubbers. “Y-You need to…get up now…”</p><p>She doesn’t move. Doesn’t breath.</p><p>“Mikan-“</p><p>“Teruteru, she’s…”</p><p>He lets Hajime take him a few steps back and sits on a stool. The Ultimate ??? grips his shoulder for a moment, then lets go, turning back to Byakuya. “…how…” Hajime asks, voice biting back emotion. “Then, how did she die?”</p><p>“It’s unclear.” Byakuya admits. “This…Monokuma file does not specify. I believe it may have been left out purposefully. Why, I cannot say.”</p><p>“Does it have anything to do with the mark on her neck?”</p><p>“I would suspect so, yes. But what exactly I am not sure. I see nothing like a murder weapon here…” the Ultimate Affluent Progeny sighs. “Hajime, I would like you to accompany me as I investigate and take statements.”</p><p>“Me? But…” Hajime pauses, then nods. “Y-Yeah…Yeah. Alright.”</p><p>The two of them comb the place over, working around the mourning students that one by one file back out of the building. Teruteru is the last one left besides them, still unable to move his gaze from Mikan’s limp form.</p><p>Why does he feel like…this is because of him?</p><p>Fingers snap in front of his eyes and he jerks back upright, turning to the source. Byakuya looks him right in the eye. “Retire to your cottage, or perhaps the restaurant. If you are feeling unwell it is best to rest now. Your leader will take full responsibility for this…tragedy…I may, however, need you later. Until then, calm yourself.”</p><p>He can’t reply, just stares as the Ultimate Affluent Progeny and the Ultimate ??? leave, Hajime flagging down Kazuichi for their own talk.</p><p>…that’s it? Calm yourself? Retire until your needed?</p><p>O-Of course. What else could he do? This had nothing to do with him. He had no stake in this awful event.</p><p>Then why was his neck burning?</p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>[Investigation]</p><p> </p><p>He can’t just…believe that this could happen. That one of them could honestly kill another. It’s because he doesn’t believe it, that he needs to know it isn’t true. </p><p>His main priority feels like…it’s to say out of Byakuya and Hajime’s way. After what they were able to string together with such minimal and flawed information at the party, Teruteru has no doubt that if…if someone truly did this, they’ll be the first to know who.</p><p>N-Not that there will be anything to know because…!</p><p>…</p><p>Teruteru…has to read the file.</p><p>The Monokuma file is similar to his E-Handbook. He feels distinctly unclean as he activates it, a photo of the girl sat in front of him appearing on the display. Below it is another image, highlighting a small pink dot just underneath Mikan’s chin. He turns back to look at her…body. At first he doesn’t see anything, but leaning just a bit closer…it looks like some kind of injury…?</p><p>He turns back to the file.</p><p> </p><p>MONOKUMA FILE 1</p><p>CAUSE OF DEATH:</p><p>The victim’s name is Mikan Tsumiki.</p><p>The body was discovered inside the diner on the second island.</p><p>The estimated time of death is 9:00 this morning.</p><p>There is a small puncture wound on the left side of the victims neck. No other external wounds are present. Besides that, there is no evidence of any foreign chemicals, such as poison.</p><p> </p><p>So there is a puncture wound on her neck? Did that have anything to do with how she…?</p><p>Reading it again, Teruteru finally notices there is no cause of death. Though there’s a section in the file obviously leaving space to include it…it’s just not there. Is that a mistake?</p><p>He comes closer again, looking her over. She’s been…dead only an hour. Her clothes seem the same as normal, with bandages on her arm and leg, the apron over pink scrub-like dress. There’s really not much else but the small dot on her neck. Now that he’s really looking though, the area seems a bit inflamed. Was she…s-stabbed with something? But there’s no blood…</p><p>He makes a mental note of the file, and of the small prick in Mikan’s neck. Then he turns away and struggles not to vomit. There’s an urge for him to abandon the building immediately, an urge he really wants to obey, but he manages to take a quick look around first. It’s still just some disgusting chain restaurant, right? It looks clean, superficially, but he knows for a fact if he swiped a finger under any of the booths or behind an appliance it’d be coated in gunk from god-knows-what. Whoever manages the place didn’t even have the decency to take out…</p><p>The trash? Teruteru looks at the small trash can at the end of the counter. Inside is a burger. He’s certainly not surprised to see the food where it belongs. Some unfortunate soul must have been unable to stomach it, and he doesn’t blame them-…though, that’s odd. Crouching for a closer look…the meat is uncooked. It’s just a bun with lettuce and raw meat, and a handful of napkins. It doesn’t seem to have a single bite missing, either you’d think they’d actually try to cook it at least, before they tossed it…but whatever..</p><p>He makes a note of it, in case he finds someone to lob a complaint to.</p><p>He checks the other booths and the -gag- kitchen. It’s more like a closet-sized factory line, all you have to do is assemble the ingredients and cook the beef. Other then that there’s a sink and a small stack of ready to use plates, all coated in an inch of dust. Nothing here seemed important. Teruteru really hopes no one has been actually using things from here. That was asking for contamination. He’d make sure to remember to find a way to lock this place down…</p><p>Despite that thought, his scorn for the kitchen…it’s hard for him to go back out again, even to leave the building. To do that he has to walk past her again.</p><p>He flinches as his comb yanks out a few stands of his hair, then makes himself take a few breaths. She’s…not really there. He just has to pretend she’s not there, and walk past her.</p><p>Teruteru is somehow able to get out of the building, and from that point in he swears to never enter it again.</p><p>If Teruteru was really supposed to investigate, where else, exactly, would he be supposed to look? The other parts of the island? Was he supposed to talk to people? He tries to take inspiration from Byakuya and Hajime as he looks around the parking lot. He’s immediately aware of Kazuichi, still nervously shifting to and fro. Right…He was there when Mikan was found first…and besides that, he was on shift with her last night in front of the game, wasn’t he?</p><p>“Did you see her man?!” Kazuichi blurts as he comes close, before he even has a chance to speak. “She, she’s r-really just-?!”</p><p>“I…I can’t believe it, either.” Teruteru says, finding himself relieved to find someone like him, struggling to accept what their seeing. “Just a few days ago we were all hanging out…yesterday I spent time with her, and now…”</p><p>“I-It’s insane.” Kazuichi whispers to him. “I-I don’t…don’t say this to anyone but I just, I just don’t know if I can handle this. I th-think I’m gonna lose it…”</p><p>Teruteru doesn’t know what to say. Inside…he feels exactly the same. It’s shocking how similar the pink haired boy is to himself, just a little more scared, a little less stable…</p><p>Unless Teruteru is the unstable one.</p><p>He combs his hair. “K-Kazuichi…Ah, I’m sorry. Can I ask about…last night?”</p><p>“H-Huh?” The Ultimate Mechanic’s eyes go wide. “D-Don’t tell me you’re gonna interrogate me like Byakuya and Hajime!”</p><p>More or less, yeah. Teruteru at least tries to be a bit smoother. “I’m just worried about it…you…you and Mikan both watched the cabinet last night.”</p><p>“Agh!” Kazuichi turns away, then turns back. “L-Look nothing happened! Nothing at all!”</p><p>“A-Ah…I see.”</p><p>He stares at the man, and the man stares back. It was like waiting for a food critic to speak after handing them a meal. You don’t ask how it is. You wait until they tell you. And then you wait some more. The more silent you are the more they feel the need to spill themselves. Why do you think all those famous food reviews of his cooking as so long and flowery in their praise? The tactic works wonders. Kazuichi fidgets and squirms, and the next words he blurts are-</p><p>“H-Have you seen any pink sunglasses?”</p><p>Teruteru blinks at him.</p><p>“I-It’s just…I know it’s not the time b-but…Miss Sonia asked me to find her a pair of pink sunglasses. She said she’d be really grateful so…”</p><p>Teruteru stares.</p><p>“I-I just wanted to get her something nice, then maybe she’d look at me more. I-I couldn’t find them last night at the supermarket, and they’re not there this morning either, and now…a-all this is happening.”</p><p>“…Ah?” Teruteru pulls his head further up, though it still doesn’t reach higher then Kazuichi’s chest. “You went to the supermarket…last night?”</p><p>“H-Huh?” The Ultimate Mechanic’s face contorts, and he almost sprints away. “I-I thought you’d understand wanting to impress a girl-!”</p><p>So…Kazuichi went to the supermarket last night…? Somehow, that doesn’t seem right to Teruteru.</p><p>He makes a note about Kazuichi’s statement. That’s…well, it’s something, right? What else is he supposed to do?</p><p>All he can think to do is perhaps look at another location on the island. His options are the library, the ruins, the beach house, or the pharmacy. Obviously there’s no point to go back to the beach house when he was just there, so he heads down the road. The library is empty, and after a cursory glance there’s truly nothing of interest. The ruins are much the same, still retaining only their ominous atmosphere. The only other choice, really…is the pharmacy. He tries hard not to think of it as “returning to the scene of the crime”…a small thing like taking medication was nothing compared to this god-damn travesty. </p><p>In any case, the pharmacy seems the same as he left it. Sonia is there, preforming some kind of search of her own. Teruteru notices, surprisingly late for him, she’s wearing a wetsuit like he’d guessed before. It certainly does suit her well. He briefly wants to go up and hit on her but what she’s doing takes precedence. The hairs on his neck stand up as her hands flick through the ledger.</p><p>“Ah, hello there…what are you looking at?”</p><p>“Oh, Teruteru” Sonia looks at him with an awkward smile, barely tolerant to his presence, as usual “…I thought to check the ledger while we are meant to investigate…” the Ultimate Princess hesitates.</p><p>“O-Oh? Why is that?”</p><p>“I simply…had a feeling.” Sonia replies. After another pause she turns the page and frown. “Perhaps I am merely imagining it but…something does not seem quite right…”</p><p>He feels his pulse quicken – and not in lust “What do you mean…?”</p><p>“I noticed last night that several items have been marked as used. I do not understand why. Their presence is indeed missing, but they have been marked in a way to imply they were knowingly distributed. I assumed Mikan must have needed them for someone’s health, but with all that has happened…I am not sure.”</p><p>Teruteru’s mind races. That’s bad. Really really bad. If Mikan were here she’d know about all the shots she gave him, and for the missing pills, he’d be easily able to say she made a mistake, but not with Sonia…w-wait, she didn’t know he was here at all last night! So maybe it was ok to…</p><p>“That definitely is strange. I’ve no clue...” He agrees, combing back his hair and hoping she doesn’t notice the sweat in his brow. This was a problem in more ways then one. If he’s found to have stolen the medication then they’ll certainly confiscate it, no matter the purpose. Further…the last thing he needs right now is for people to suspect his honesty…</p><p>Ha, honesty, him?…he barely even lets himself speak in his normal voice, let alone would admit to being a thief.</p><p>He just hopes…no one will end up suspecting this will matter to the murder.</p><p>“…there also seems to be a fair amount of needles missing as well, though I cannot be sure how many…”</p><p>“W-Well, perhaps I should leave you to it…” he starts, before thinking a moment. “Ah, Sonia…I hope it’s ok with you if I ask where you were at 9:00…?”</p><p>“Oh…I understand. It is alright.” She smiles. “A bit before then, I left the restaurant in order to change for a…get-together with the other girls.”</p><p>“So you were in your cabin?”</p><p>“That is correct. May I ask where you were?”</p><p>Getting Kazuichi hyped up to see you, he thinks, and doing a fair amount of fantasizing himself. “I was with Hajime, we were about to get Kazuichi to join us for a…Ah, “get-together” ourselves.”</p><p>“I see. I hope I have not offended you with the question.”</p><p>“Not to worry, Sonia.” He smiles. He’s about to bid her farewell and leave the pharmacy, but she stops him just a moment more. “Are you alright? Your face is quite “black and blue” as it were.”</p><p>“Oh, that?” He laughs awkwardly “I’ve earned myself a lovely tap from the Ultimate Yakuza, is all. Not to worry.”</p><p>“I see. Please restrain yourself in the future.” She smiles, automatically assuming the fault on him, which…is not wrong. He nods as he leaves. A sigh breaks from him once he’s back on the road, and his whole body sags. That was…way too stressful. Maybe Byakuya was right that he should be taking a break, this investigation thing didn’t suit someone like him…</p><p>He…he should go the the restaurant. Should make something for everyone. Should do something other than think about this awful trick being played on them.</p><p>He heads, tentatively, to the central island, trying to convince himself its really ok to go back to the first island like he was told. But…</p><p>“You there.” He stops at the command, peeking up to see his leader’s approach. “I see you did not take my suggestion to rest.”</p><p>“Ah, well…you know me, I’ve got the stamina to go all night!” He quips, surprised at the apt-ness of the Ultimate Affluent Progeny’s timing.</p><p>Byakuya motions are him. “In that case, come. I will need your assistance.”</p><p>He can’t imagine how he’d be particularly helpful, not like Hajime. Still, he follows man around the perimeter of the central island.</p><p>“Tell me where you were at 9:00.”</p><p>“Eh…? I was with Hajime. We got Kazuichi to come with us to the second island, and then…”</p><p>“Why did you go to the second island.”</p><p>Teruteru gives a sheepish laugh. “Well a little bird told me that all the girls were gonna have a beach party…”</p><p>Byakuya huff through his nose. “Of course. And you meant to hassle them.”</p><p>“Hassle is harsh.” He pouts.</p><p>“And durning the body discovery announcement?”</p><p>A ding dong echos in his head, and he shakes it away. “…I was in the beach house waiting for everyone.”</p><p>“Not the chain restaurant?”</p><p>“I didn’t want to step in that god-damn place at all. Filthy.”</p><p>He answer seems satisfactory enough, and Byakuya is silent the rest of the way as he leads Teruteru to Jabberwok Park. They’re not the only ones there. Chiaki, Peko, and Fuyuhiko are present as well, all collected in front of the cabinet. Hiyoko and Mahiru must have been dismissed by Byakuya already, but why did he want all of them there?</p><p>“I’ve got shit to do, bastard. The fuck you want?” Fuyuhiko seethes at their leader when he and Teruteru come close. </p><p>Byakuya huffs. “Because of…the situation, I will need you to play this game and retrieve whatever motives you may from it.”</p><p>“Wh-, Now you wanna fucking play it? What about all the crap you put us through to guard it before?!” </p><p>Byakuya doesn’t answer. “Chiaki, I would like you to play first, until you receive a motive as an ending prize.”</p><p>“…ok.” The Ultimate Gamer nods with surprising seriousness, turning to the cabinet and taking up the controls. As soon as she does the attract screen stops, reverting to a regular title screen. She starts a new game, and starts clicking though dialogue boxes giving exposition for the plot. “Ok.” She says, already mashing though options faster than anyone else can follow. “It kinda seems like the gameplay of the Long Live the Queen is more prominent then following the same plot…You manage your mood to boost the stats you gain by studying…and depending on what stats you have you pass or fail events…I’m gonna go the musician route first.”</p><p>“Musician route?” Byakuya raises an eyebrow. It takes a minute for Chiaki to respond.</p><p>“…didn’t you read it? There’s a competition at the school…so I gotta boost my musical skill…and I can wear this outfit and change my character trait to eccentric for a boost…and I think…there.” It’s only been about five or so minutes before Chiaki smiles and the screen switches. The dialogue box explains how the magical girl princess steals the show and the hearts of audience at the show, but that all their band-mate became fed up with her music style and abandoned her. </p><p>The next screen shows the magical girl princess sad and alone, until another character, cloaked in shadow, appears and offers to listen to their music – explaining that it’s the best they’ve heard, and that they’d love to be their new band mate. The game concludes with the princess telling the player that they’ve never had someone else who understood their music, and that they finally found a band-mate they could always play and have fun with. </p><p>“Congratulations, ya little shit!” A certain bear hops out from behind the game. “You’re the lucky, lucky winner of your very own motive! Good on you for clearing a new route first try, and without any deaths!”</p><p>“Aw…I should have made more mistakes…I missed a lot of content.” Chiaki frowns.</p><p>“Here, kid, ya earned it!” Monokuma pulls out an orange folder from hammer space, throwing it at the Ultimate Gamer. It hits the floor, and a second later, Chiaki’s arms raise to catch it.</p><p>“…anyway! Step right up! There’s still more to the game! C’mon! Don’t be shy~” Monokuma giggles, and then it’s gone again.</p><p>“…I got a motive.” Chiaki murmurs, slowly bending at the waist to grab the dropped file. Teruteru marvels at the view with an audible cry of joy, until Peko wretches him back up by the coat. </p><p>“Your turn, Teruteru.” Byakuya orders. “Play until you receive a motive from another route.”</p><p>“Eh…? Aren’t we going to look at Chiaki’s first?”</p><p>“There’s no need.”</p><p>Teruteru blink in surprise. Byakuya holds out his hand, and without a fuss Chiaki hands him the motive, rubbing one eye with her sleeve and a yawn. “We now know Chiaki has not received a motive before. We also can discard this route, and this potential motive, from having any relation to the murder.”</p><p>“…so we aren’t playing for information we need.” Teruteru finally grasps “We’re playing for the information we don’t.”</p><p>“Precisely.” Byakuya nods at the game. “Now, proceed.”</p><p>Teruteru takes up the controls himself, struggling for a moment until Chiaki comes behind him and tells him what to press.</p><p>“Alright.” Teruteru smiles after a few minutes go by and he’s in the game proper. “…Now what?”</p><p>The Ultimate Gamer sighs, leaning to rest her chin on the top of his head (which he certainly doesn’t mind, especially as it presses her “girls” against the back of his neck). “…pick a skill to increase…ok, now press that button to let time progress…ok…now pick an option…now pick another skill…”</p><p>Tens of minutes crawl by as Teruteru struggles between picking his stats and the right dialogue options.</p><p>“Ok.” Chiaki says. “I think you’re on some kind of doctor route. Now…so you should probably put your medicine skill up.”</p><p>“Alright…Oh!” Another choice screen appears. Apparently some noble from another county is having a medical emergency. The option to help or not help appears. “I should help, right?”</p><p>“It’s going to check your medicine stat.” Chiaki warns.</p><p>“Well, might as well try…” Teruteru chooses the option to help…with less then stellar results.</p><p>*Due to your lack of medical knowledge, you forget to check if there is any air in the needle before injecting the life-saving-syrum! The air that’s pushed into his bloodstream gives him a stroke, killing him instantly! You go to jail and die there. Too bad!*</p><p>A “The End” screen pops up, then reverts to the title screen. “I warned you…” Chiaki sighs.</p><p>“Wha- Ya’ mean ah gotta go through tha’ again?!”</p><p> After struggling down the route once-, twice more, he finally figures out how to get enough medicine skill to progress without meeting another unfortunate end. The game doesn’t end after the check though. It goes on a while longer, the magical girl princess becoming sadder and sadder as the other royals acts worse and worse. There’s another medicine check, which he luckily passes, and then…</p><p>“Yay…you got an ending.” His sleepy classmate murmurs as the screen changes. The dialogue box explains that the magical girl princess just can’t take all the despair in her life anymore…she’s just gotta end it all. But at the last moment, and nondescript angel descends from the heavens and tells her they love her with all their heart, and they’ll forgive her every mistake. The ending shows the magical girl princess getting married to the grayed-out angel, and a blurb at the end mentions she’s pregnant, at that.</p><p>…It’s a pretty stupid ending, actually. Teruteru will stick to the occasional “Cooking Mama”, thank you. These games were certainly not his thing.</p><p>“Congratulations, but you suck!” Monokuma laughs, popping out once more. “Someone already got this motive – too bad, so sad! Looks like you’ll have to play a different route instead! See ya later!”</p><p>“Wait a moment-“ of course the bear doesn’t.</p><p>“…looks like you have to try again.”</p><p>“Again?!”</p><p>He fails through another six or so attempts before he finds a new route. It comes with it’s own round of deaths like *You were too interested in taking the photo of that train – too bad you got squashed!* and *whoops! Looks like that police officer didn’t like that evidence of brutality you got there – good luck in jail!*. With Chiaki’s patient guidance, he’s able to make it to another ending. The screen shows the magical girl princess in a group with some friends at school, when they suddenly hear a crash of glass upstairs. Following it they come across another girl, and after a struggle make it into the music room, where none other than a dead body is waiting for them. After the other girls decide a pervert broke into the school and killed the victim, they leave, but the magical girl keeps searching and finds a vase in another room, taking a photo of it. A jump of time shows the princess confronting a friend to find she did it, and then the princess takes the evidence she pictured and tries to dispose of it. The game ends a bit ominously, suggesting the magical girl princess may live to regret her involvement…</p><p>“Congratulations! Again! But you still suck! Someone else got this ending already, too!”</p><p>“You’re joking….” Teruteru groans, leaning his head back to snuggle into Chiaki’s two massive consoles for emotional support.</p><p>Byakuya frowns deeply. “Both of those routes have already been cleared by someone else?”</p><p>“Yep! So if you want anymore motives, you better get back to playing!”</p><p>Byakuya sighs roughly, frustrated. “Teruteru.” He commands, gesturing back to the game. </p><p>“That’s just not fair…” </p><p>“Quit whining and do it.”</p><p>The next route he finds rather fast, by putting stats into general skills and keeping all his choices pretty neutral. At some point, the magical girl princess starts ruing that they don’t have a real place – that they’re at the whim of their kingdom, made to fit any roll shoved on them. Chiaki calls it the “Dress-up route”, as he keeps having to switch outfits for stat boosts to get through all the different checks. He still dies once to pretty random *Shoulda looked both ways before you crossed the landing strip!* like he was supposed to know that’s was going to end ten minutes of progress-!...anyway, the end of the route has the magical girl princess forgetting their own name and yada yada…Teruteru is just glad it’s over.</p><p>“Congratulations! You finally beat a new route! I’m so proud!...actually no. You’re really crappy at video games, huh?”</p><p>Teruteru grumbles and swipes the folder Monokuma holds out to him. It’s barely in his hands a moment before it’s taken away. He blinks turning to his leader.</p><p>Byakuya stares hard at the folder, crumpling it slightly in his grip.</p><p>“…Byakuya?” Peko questions. The Ultimate Affluent Progeny blinks, and slowly puts it into a stack with Chiaki’s. </p><p>The man lets out a sigh and shakes his head. “Fuyuhiko. Your turn.”</p><p>“Still no “good boy”?” Teruteru rues.</p><p>“What the fuck? Why do I wanna play that shitty game?” The Ultimate Yakuza snaps. </p><p>“Because your leader is telling you to.”</p><p>“LIKE I GIVE A SHIT WHAT-“</p><p>“I’ll play it.” Peko offers. Byakuya looks her up and down, before he eventually nods.</p><p>The Ultimate Swordswoman takes up the controls…and she’s even worse than Teruteru, if possible. The Ultimate Chef gets to enjoy the sight of Chiaki practically hugging her from behind as she mumbles out what to do. Eventually Peko manages to navigate through a path that has the magical girl princess really pursue her princess-hood with all kinds of etiquette and weird rituals. Civil unrest becomes an issue, and Peko fails quite a few skill checks that cause her assassination, though notably not the sword skill, which she had insisted to max from the very start of her playthrough regardless of advice.</p><p>Eventually she manages to get to the end, where the magical girl elects to try a peaceful life in the countryside, until word comes something unexpected has befallen her kingdom. </p><p>“Con-grad-u-lations! It only took you forever! Seriously? Why are all of you so bad at this game?”</p><p>“My motive.” Peko demands, holding out her hand. </p><p>“Don’t got one for you – I’m fresh out now.”</p><p>“Then this route was also already completed.” Byakuya sighs. “That makes three motives we cannot account for.”</p><p>“…that is troublesome.” Peko says. “At what point, and by who, were the motives taken?”</p><p>“…” the Ultimate Affluent Progeny waves a hand. “You are all dismissed. I recommend to either rest, or to investigate for the remaining time before the trial, so that you feel prepared.”</p><p>“Fucking whatever.” Fuyuhiko shoves past the far larger man and struts away. Peko bows slightly to their leader before she leaves as well. After a small pause, Byakuya leaves himself.</p><p>“…I wonder what Byakuya’s gonna do with those two motives.” Chiaki wonders aloud. Teruteru didn’t even think until she mentioned it that he’s walked off with them.</p><p>…well, it’s his leader, so it’s not like he’s concerned.</p><p>After a long moment, Chiaki turns back at him with a passive and tired face. “…Oh, Teruteru. I wanted to ask you before you left…did you learn anything while you were investigating you can share?”</p><p>“Oh, Ah…” He think a moment, but there isn’t much. He had an odd feeling about Kazuichi’s statement, and besides that there was, of course…Sonia’s suspicion of the medicine. There is no way Teruteru is spreading that around. But he doesn’t want to throw Kazuichi under the bus, either…</p><p>“Well…I guess there was something I noticed at the restaurant.” Teruteru ventures. “I think someone threw away some food shortly before…everyone arrived. There was some in the trash with the napkins. The really weird thing, though, was that the burger meat wasn’t even cooked.”</p><p>Chiaki makes an adorable little o with her mouth. “That’s neat…I think. I didn’t really find anything new, so I thought I’d ask.”</p><p>“I’m always happy to deliver.” Teruteru grins as the Ultimate Gamer wanders off – or would have, if a dreaded *Ding dong ding dong*…had not echoed through the park. They both stop, the monitor next to the game, and presumably all across the island lighting up with Monokuma’s ever grinning face. </p><p>“It’s time! It’s finally, oh so finally time! You have no idea how bored I’ve been, and now, we finally get to start our very first Killing School Trip Class Trial! Everyone must head immediately over to the central island! There, you’ll find a mountain with my adorable face carved into it! That, my friends, is Monokuma Rock. Once there, please take the elevator down to our newly constructed Trial Grounds! Hurry up you little bastards!”</p><p>The monitors switch back off. Teruteru tries to swallow, only to start choking on his own saliva. Chiaki looks up and to the distance, frowning. She turns back to look at him, and again her face falls into exhaustion. “…we should head over…I think.”</p><p>“R…Right. Maybe I could hold your hand on the way…?”</p><p>It’s just as Monokuma says. Not very far from the park exit is there what appears to be a mock-up Mt Rushmore carved out of the mountainside. Each head is the same, shaped as Monokuma’s grinning face. “H-How in the world-?! I-I walked by the mountain on the way here, how did…” he makes himself stops, shaking his head. No. He doesn’t want to imagine. He refuses to give what he’s seeing credit. “Wh-What nonsense. All of this…”</p><p>One by one their classmates appear to wait in front of the disgusting place. </p><p>“…our theory might be true after all.” Peko speaks up when they’re all present. “There may be an enormous organization involved in this.”</p><p>Byakuya nods. “As I suspected. Whoever it may be must have a immense resource pool. To put such effort into a thing like this…how hedonistic.”</p><p>“How what?” Kazuichi mumbles “Ugh. I hate this. I-I hate this. How the hell did this mountain even get here?!”</p><p>“All right, All right, settle down you little bastards.” Monokuma grins, popping into view. “Since everyone’s here, let’s take the secret entrance to the trail room!”</p><p>“P-Please wait a second!” Monomi cries, also somehow warping into the area.</p><p>“My my, Monomi. Just what are you doing here? Let me guess, you wanna join in? Wanna see just how powerless you are in the class trial? Wow! What a masochist! Alright. I’m a big brother that dotes on his sister, so I’ll give you a very special spot…Now, I’ll go ahead and wait for you guys, so hurry up!”</p><p>Then, again, it’s gone. The class and Monomi are left in front of the rock.</p><p>Teruteru looks away from the monument, at his nearest classmate, still Chiaki “He told us to come, but…how do we get there? I don’t see any doors, or vehicles…”</p><p>“He mentioned something…about a secret entrance, was it?” Mahiru looks the mountain up and down. Before anyone else has a chance to speak an incredible groaning echos across the island. The class watches in horror as one of the stone mouths of Monokuma somehow wretches itself open.</p><p>“Th-This is dangerous!” Monomi cries “Everyone, please get down!”</p><p>It’s almost too fast to see. In a moment a large piece of machinery crashes down to the ground just aside their group, before the track starts rolling. An escalator.</p><p>“S-Such a suspicious aura!” Gundham is the first to cry.</p><p>It’s immediately followed by Kazuichi’s trembling cry “F-Forgive me…! Seriously…just forgive me already!”</p><p>“H…Hey, why don’t we stop here?” Teruteru asks with a small terrified laugh. His hand goes to grip at Chiaki’s upper sleeve, but she’s already stepped away, moved toward the rising staircase. “I mean…none of this is…real?”</p><p>Peko takes a slow breath. She steps forward as well. Then Byakuya, Mahiru takes a shaky step, Hiyoko and Nekomaru…</p><p>“Not…even remotely…”</p><p>Slowly, Chiaki’s hand touches the hand rest.</p><p>“There’s no way!” He yells out. Why won’t they stop? “There’s no way-!...There’s no way…this is real…”</p><p>Mahiru turns sharply in his direction. Her voice is harsh but her eyes are scared, just the same as his. “C-Complaining won’t get us anywhere! If you’re really a man then man up for god’s sake! There’s…nothing else we can do.”</p><p>Hajime looks at the Ultimate Photographer, and then let’s his gaze fall away. “You’re right.” He says, then slightly louder to the rest of them. “There’s no where for us to run. We need to do this.”</p><p>“Let’s all do our best.” Chiaki says, face briefly flashing into awareness. “For Mikan.”</p><p>“Our best…” Sonia considers, eyes still set on Monokuma Rock’s gapping maw.</p><p>“Everyone, I hope we can all do our best in this class trial!” Nagito speaks up with his usual airy smile. “I believe in all of you, all the Ultimates!”</p><p>“God, shut up.” Hiyoko seethes. “We all know this is what you wanted to happen, you creep.”</p><p>Nagito doesn’t respond. Instead Byakuya clears his throat. “It’s time…everyone, I understand how difficult this will be. But it is something we need to face now, together.” He turns and steps onto the escalator, slowly beginning to rise up on it. He motions, and Chiaki slowly steps on next. Hajime lets out a shaky breath and joins. One by one, Teruteru’s classmates ascend to the peak. He finds himself following, even as his heart and head scream for him to run.</p><p>“I don’t believe it.” He tells himself as he takes the first step up the escalator “I-I don’t believe it.”</p><p>“This…is an elevator!” Nekomaru cries when they’ve entered the mountain’s interior. The room rumbles and descends. Teruteru finds himself staring at the fencing enclosing them, watching the elevator shaft rolling by floor after floor after floor after...</p><p>“We’re…going pretty deep.” Akane says. Teruteru opens his mouth to respond to the comment but…his voice has trouble leaving his mouth. He can see Hajime standing just in front of him. Can see his body tensed, his hands shaking. </p><p>It’s not just him…everyone is afraid. </p><p>Eventually, after minutes of waiting in the loud, but far too quiet elevator, it stopped. Slowly the door opened, to reveal to them the next unbelievable sight.</p><p>“Okay! How do you like it?” Monokuma giggles from a throne. The room resembles a court ground. Sixteen podiums line up in a circle, and above them all, Monokuma. The sight makes him feel sick.</p><p>“What is he thinking?! Locking us up in a shitty place like this?!” Fuyuhiko growls. “Are you fucking crazy?! Don’t mess with me, asshole!”</p><p>“Puhuhu…complain all you like, I’m used to it. Now hurry up and take your place where your names are written!”</p><p>They comply – what else a can they do? Teruteru finds himself between Peko and Sonia, but the fact brings him little comfort.</p><p>Across the room is Mikan’s portrait, stood where she would have, were she still breathing. An X is drawn across her face in hot pink paint, like blood.</p><p>Mikan Tsumiki, The Ultimate Nurse…</p><p>Her face, staring away into nothingness…remembering it drives a shudder up his back. He doesn’t want to think about it. He doesn’t want to think about any of this, just shut his eyes until it’s all over, but…</p><p>He looks to his classmates, and they look to each other as well. Terror and suspicion are the unspoken words that fly across everyone’s minds. No matter what any of them want, they’re stuck in here, this trial room, and they can’t leave…</p><p>Not until one of them is found guilty of her murder</p><p> </p><p>[Killing School Trip Class Trial – Start]</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've gotten quite a few comments, but I am not entirely sure what the proper etiquette is in replying to them. (I've only given a reply to one thus far, and I noticed doing so bumped the comment stat up - is this in bad taste?)<br/>Regardless, I wanted to mention again that I appreciate them greatly. Thank you all for taking the time to try out my story. I hope you'll find this mystery interesting.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. A Killing School Trip Class Trial (Part 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Now then, let’s begin with a simple explanation of the class trial. During the trial, you will present your arguments for who the killer is, and vote for “whodunnit”. If you vote correctly, then only the blackened will receive punishment. But if you pick the wrong person…” Monokuma giggles, writhing it it’s throne above the courtroom. “I’ll punish everyone *besides* the blackened, and that person will earn the right to leave this island!”</p><p>“Such a cruel rule!” Monomi sobs from her position, strung up on a rope by Monokuma’s side.</p><p>“Now! Let’s start with the motive(s)! That amaaaaaaazing game! Long Live the Queen: Kingdom of Despair!”</p><p>Mahiru grips hard at her camera “A class trial…? Does that mean she’s really…dead?”</p><p>“Yeah, and Nagito killed her.” Chimes Hiyoko.</p><p>“N-Nagito killed Mikan?!” Ibuki gasps.</p><p>“What is your reasoning behind that claim…?” Byakuya asks.</p><p>“W-Wait!” Teruteru cuts in, trying to ignore the ease in Nagito’s expression at the accusation. “N-Nagito-! He wouldn’t k-kill someone!”</p><p>“Shut up you fucking sexual predator! Obviously it was Nagito! Don’t you remember what he said at the party? He’s totally whacked out.” </p><p>“Hiyoko…” Hajime starts “Do you have any actual evidence that Nagito could have killed Mikan…?”</p><p>“I don’t need evidence, it’s so totally obvious.”</p><p>“N-Nagito said he’d start the killing game…” murmurs Kazuichi.</p><p>“It probably was that crazy bastard.” Fuyuhiko snaps.</p><p>Monokuma hops up in his seat. “Ugh! What did I just say?! The motive! You need to discus the motive! I put waaaaaay to much time into that game waiting for you to kill each other, so now you gotta talk about it!”</p><p>“Tch…looks like we can’t go anywhere without discussing it.” Byakuya says. “Then, let us cease these wild accusations and actually have a discussion.”</p><p>“How exactly are we meant to hold a discussion about something none of us have played…? Gundham ponders.</p><p>“That isn’t it.” Byakuya says. “Exactly five of us have played and received a unique ending.”</p><p>“What blasphemy?!” Gundham gestures out to their leader, his hamsters scurrying to his arms. “Was it not you who barred the machine from our use?”</p><p>“I found it necessary to examine after Mikan was discovered, and regardless…it seems three others have played the game and received a motive, despite my orders.”</p><p>“I guess you’re not as cool a leader as you thought, ham hands!” Hiyoko laughs.</p><p>The diss rolls of Byakuya like water. “Two motives were received as ending prizes from the game after Mikan’s body was discovered, under the supervision of myself. The other three are unknown. I suppose, if we are to assume the game is the motive, we should start there.”</p><p>“Start…where?” Sonia asks, distress still etched in her face. “How are we to know who played the game for a motive? We all took turns keeping watch, did we not?”</p><p>“Well, obviously we just gotta ask.” Shrugs Akane, ever carefree. “So, who played it?”</p><p>“Like anyone is gonna fucking come out and admit they played that game!” Fuyuhiko shouts in outrage. “What are you, a fucking moron?!”</p><p>“You asking for a fight, shrimp?!”</p><p>“Shrimp?! I’ll sell your fucking organs!”</p><p>“All of you! Quiet down!” Byakuya attempts to intervene. For once he’s fully ignored.</p><p>“You should not threaten a woman, Fuyuhiko!” Sonia cries. </p><p>“Fuck you too! Why do I have to even fucking be here?! It’s not my god damn business if you bastards kill each other!”</p><p>“Come on, now!” Nagito of all people speaks “Friends shouldn’t fight each other! We all need to work as a team!”</p><p>“Jeez, you’re the last person I want to hear teamwork from.” Mahiru snaps “-and you need to calm down! None of us want to hear you screech and complain. Aren’t you a man?! Act like one!”</p><p>Fuyuhiko’s face is an impressive shade of red, but before he can cuss her out, a booming voice carries across the room.</p><p>“THIS IS NOT HOW A TEAM OPERATES! WE NEED TO FIGURE OUT WHAT’S GOING ON!”</p><p>“…thank you, Nekomaru.” Byakuya says, finally managing to regain the attention of the room. This…wasn’t good. It seemed like the more time passed…the less people looked to the Ultimate Affluent Progeny as their leader. But Byakuya was so bright! He’d done so much to protect them so far…!</p><p>Except…for Mikan…</p><p>Teruteru suddenly feels even more uncertain than before.</p><p>“If we can’t find out who played the game and received an ending, we can’t progress in this trial…” Hajime sighs.</p><p>“Why…Why should we progress in this trial?” the Ultimate Princess’s voice is soft, almost inaudible. “Why must we try and blame each other…? We are all friends, none of us would do this…”</p><p>Hajime looks back up, expression softening. “Sonia…”</p><p>“I do not want to do this! I do not want to blame Nagito, or any of the rest of our friends!”</p><p>“I…I don’t want to do this either!” Teruteru can’t stop himself from shouting. And he knows that’s not good enough – but it’s how he truly feels. “None of us would do this! None of us can just, just die here!”</p><p>“I-I don’t wanna die…” Kazuichi sobs softly. “I don’t want any of us to be a k-killer.</p><p>“Wh-What’s wrong with you people?!” Fuyuhiko snaps. </p><p>“Wahhhh!” Hiyoko snaps. “I w-wanna go home!”</p><p>“I don’t…want to be here either.” Nekomaru grunts, sweat prickling on his brow. “We’re a team, damn it! A player wouldn’t betray they’re own teammate! Byakuya, you’re our leader! Tell us none of us would do this!”</p><p>Byakuya is silent. His face looks almost melancholy. The tameness of it is what’s so offensive, like this is only a small blip in a long line of tragedy. He’s not even annoyed, frustrated. It’s only…pity.</p><p>“B-Byakuya…” Teruteru pleads “Please just say…you can’t believe it. That you don’t believe in this k-killing game. You promised…you’d keep everyone safe.”</p><p>Byakuya’s eyes shut.</p><p>Teruteru doesn’t believe it. He just…can’t believe it.</p><p>He promised, too. With a sharp blade of steel digging into his neck, that he’d be strong for them. His Mama, and his friends. He’d promised that, a-and yet Mikan…he hadn’t even tried to help her, protect her. How could he know he was supposed to? This wasn’t supposed to happen, Killing, it wasn’t supposed to be able to happen!</p><p>“Y-You promised…I promised…all of us promised…I-I can’t believe it.”</p><p>“…really? Is this really the extent of all your hopes?” Nagito sighs from his podium.</p><p>“D-Don’t you start talking crazy again!” Kazuichi screeches.</p><p>“Nagito.” Byakuya’s voice comes, calm and unwavering “I understand this is a high stress environment, and I acknowledge you have opinions about this killing game and this trial that may not match our own. But in this discussion, what you’re saying isn’t going to be helpful.”</p><p>“Well…I won’t argue that whatever I have to say is worthless…but this isn’t a discussion. All you’re doing is screaming at each other, and convincing yourselves nothings wrong. There’s no blackened and there’s no despair to fight against. But that’s wrong!” Nagito’s face shifts, and for the first time it’s a look of certainty and strength. “Look at Mikan’s podium! The Ultimate Nurse is dead! If you’re her friends then you should be suffering over that fact – not pretending it isn’t there! If you really have a hope for the future you need to prove it here, together.”</p><p>“Mikan-, Mikan was our friend! We care! Of course we care!” Sonia bursts out, tears clinging in her eyes. “However…we do not want to believe…that one of us could…”</p><p>“Kill her? She wouldn’t be dead unless someone killed her. Right now, that person here deserves to escape. All the rest of you have given up before even starting.”</p><p>Mahiru glares at the Ultimate Lucky Student “Are you trying to say you’re on the killer’s side?!” </p><p>“I’m on the side of who wields the strongest hope…if you all refuse to fight for your hope, then the killer is the one who will rise above you.” Nagito’s words flow so smoothly from his mouth, but their content is nonsense. “I want everyone to try their best in this class trial so please, accept the despair of this killing game. Accept the despair of Mikan’s death, and fight against it with your hope!”</p><p>“Wh…What the hell are you even saying…” Fuyuhiko grunts. “Accept despair…? Fight with our hope…?</p><p>“…Ah.” Byakuya says, almost to himself. “So that was your intent…”</p><p>“…huh?” Teruteru murmurs.</p><p>The Ultimate Affluent Progeny lifts his head and squares his shoulders, now at full attention. “It’s irrefutable Mikan Tsumiki is dead. It’s unmistakable she was killed by a person now in this room. It’s nonnegotiable that now…we must find out who is the killer. My promise to you all…was broken. And there is no way it can be mended. There is no way for Mikan to return to us.”</p><p>“Someone…really killed Mikan?” Hajime asks, voice showing uncertainty and regret. “They just…killed her?”</p><p>“The Immense One’s words ring true…Tsumiki has most certainly departed from this world and into the next. This is the fate of every mortal – an inescapable fact.” Gundham gestures across the room to her funeral portrait. “If we are to protect our own existences, then we must acknowledge her passing.”</p><p>“She’s…truly dead.” Sonia whispers.</p><p>“M-Miss Sonia, don’t cry, it…” Kazuichi sighs and shakes his head. “S-Someone killed her but, we’re not gonna let them get away with it!”</p><p>“I don’t see wh-why you’re all so sad.” Hiyoko blubbers “Wh-Who cares about that skanky p-pig barf anyway….”</p><p>“Mikan…” Chiaki pulls her hood over her head, eyes setting mournfully on the Ultimate Nurses portrait.</p><p>Teruteru doesn’t…understand. How can they just…believe it? How can anyone let themselves believe in something that awful?  </p><p>But he’s seen the corpse. He’s investigated the crime scene, listened to what people had to say, played the game cabinet on request for information…was that…belief? </p><p>“I…” Mahiru stops fiddling with her camera. She looks at Byakuya straight on. “I played the game.”</p><p>…huh?</p><p>Byakuya nods, not a hint of surprise, nor judgement upon his face.</p><p>“H-Hey!” Fuyuhiko shouts, suddenly “What do you mean you-, you’re just coming out and saying it?”</p><p>“Mikan…got killed over something like this.” Mahiru says “I don’t want to accept it but…it’s the truth. I don’t want to just…let her die and turn away from it.” She hesitates, and then her fingers go to the front pocket of her white button up shirt. What she pulls out is a small orange folder. “I played the game…and then I was given this.”</p><p>“Tell us everything. Please.” Byakuya asks. Slowly, Mahiru nods.</p><p>“I was…worried, when that game was announced. In honestly, I didn’t believe that just not playing it would help us. I didn’t trust your judgement…” For a brief moment, Mahiru looks guilty, but it fades as she continues. “When Hiyoko and I took shift this morning, I spoke to her, and we agreed to try the game. I was the only one of us who played it though, Hiyoko didn’t want to actually touch it.”</p><p>“Y-You just let her play it…?” Kazuichi murmurs.</p><p>Hiyoko sends him a death glare. “Whatever. If Mahiru wanted to it’s fine! She’s not some kind of nasty killer like Nagito!”</p><p>“Hiyoko, please.” Mahiru looks at the Ultimate Traditional Dancer, who pouts and bunches up her shoulders.</p><p>“…The first route in the game I beat…was the one with the dead high school girl. After, Monokuma showed up, but he said that someone had already beaten that route before me, so I couldn’t receive the ending prize. After that I tried playing it again. I ended up getting the ending where the magical girl falls in love with an angel and is going to have a baby…and then…” Mahiru’s hands tighten on the packet. “I…I got this.” She hands it down the way, until it comes to Byakuya. He opens it, removing what looked to be several photos. His eyebrows shoot up his face. </p><p>“What exactly is within the vile pouch?” Questions Gundham. There’s a pause, before Byakuya turns a photo out to them. There’s a wash of confusion throughout the room.</p><p>In the photo is none other but Mikan, a look calm and happy pressed across her face. Her eyes are shut, like she feels nothing but comfort. She’s sat in someone’s lap, hands holding theirs. The other person is a stranger to them. A girl with long blond ponytails. The other few photos are similar, pictures of the two of them together. One of them has the twin-tail girl helping cut the nurse’s bangs. In another Mikan is sleeping with her head over the girl’s thighs, as the stranger sends the camera a grin and a piece sign.</p><p>“This is Mikan and…another girl?” Peko inquires. “Was this perhaps a friend of hers?”</p><p>“As if the ugly slut has any friends…” murmurs Hiyoko. </p><p>Mahiru frowns. “I’ve taken pictures similar to this before…there’s no doubt they were more that that.”</p><p>“So this was Mikan’s lover?!” Ibuki cries. “Whoa – she’s totally out of Ibuki’s league! Way to go Mikan!”</p><p>“There’s nothing purer in the world then the steamy, tender love between two women…especially when there’s a camera involved.” The Ultimate Chef responds, almost on autopilot as he smears blood from his nose.</p><p>The Ultimate Photographer glares at them, before she turning her gaze back forward. “I think…that these pictures were meant to be a motive for Mikan to see. When I think about it…the route I beat has you turn more and more timid. Looking at the dialogue and how Mikan was so afraid of speaking to all of us…”</p><p>“Wait, do you think the character in the game was meant to be Mikan?” Nekomaru asks.</p><p>“I think so…but only in the second route I played. The first was completely different.” Mahiru’s hands cup her elbows. “Because of that…when I think about the ending to the route having the character fall in love with an angel, and have a baby with them…I think if Mikan had played it, received those pictures, and if they were true, she’d want to go back to them.”</p><p>“Mikan had…a lover…and a baby…?” Sonia’s face is pale. “And she…she’s been ripped away from them both…”</p><p>“H-Hey, Mikan’s just a high schooler like us, right? H-How could she have a baby, and with another girl…?” Kazuichi mumbles.</p><p>There’s a pause throughout the room as they struggle to consider it.</p><p>“…In the end, I agree with your assessment.” Byakuya says. “This motive was meant to be Mikan’s. That leaves us with three motives that are the least likely to be the cause of her death. While we cannot accept it as fact yet, we can work on the assumption the motive was one of the two other routes..”</p><p>“C’mon. Fess up.” Akane says to the class. “Just tell us who got what.”</p><p>“Maybe we should just break some fucking fingers.” Fuyuhiko spits.</p><p>“There’s no need for that.” Hajime speaks up, taking control of the discussion. “Let’s just take a second and think about who guarded the game…The first pair were Chiaki and I. Followed by Teruteru and Sonia, Peko and Fuyuhiko, Mikan and Kazuichi, and finally Mahiru and Hiyoko.”</p><p>“That doesn’t really narrow much down.” Mahiru says. “Excluding me, Hiyoko, and…Mikan, there were still seven people who guarded the cabinet.”</p><p>“Without the sinner’s confession, we are but insects in a jar, restrained by the glass walls of our ignorance…!” Gundham rues.</p><p>“If no one will confess then…we don’t have a choice.” Hajime says, head rising and back going straight. “We’ll need to find out on our own.”</p><p>“How can we…?” Sonia asks. “There’s no evidence that can tell us that…”</p><p>“I don’t think that’s true.” The Ultimate ??? counters “While we might not be able to use evidence to determine who did it…we may have evidence to determine when they did.”</p><p>“The fuck are you talking about?” Fuyuhiko sneers.</p><p>For a brief moment, Teruteru ponders that. Being able to help determine “when” but not “who”? Well, they know now Mahiru and Hiyoko found one motive together, and they know the other two must have been found before then. That leaves from when the game was revealed until around two a.m., when Mahiru first went on shift …was there any other evidence that could narrow down the time frame…?</p><p>“So, how do we find out when the two other motives were found?” Nekomaru shakes his head. “Just asking isn’t doing much.”</p><p>“Ibuki knows! The files probably all come with a time stamp!”</p><p>“They don’t. Even if they did, we’d need the actual file for that.” Mahiru dismisses.</p><p>“Could we just ask Monokuma…?” Akane suggests</p><p>“Th-There’s no way he’d just tell us!” Kazuichi huffs.</p><p>“Maybe we can use the motives we already have…?” Chiaki murmurs.</p><p>“Reading fate from the cards…?” Gundham questions “You may have more power than anticipated…”</p><p>…wait, using the motives they have…did Chiaki mean-?</p><p>“A-Ah, Chiaki?” Teruteru asks “Do you mean, because of the motives the two of us got?”</p><p>“…I think so…”</p><p>“Huh? So it was you guys who got those two missing motives?” Akane asks, scratching her head.</p><p>“No, no. That’s not it.” The Ultimate Chef nervously combs his hair under the fourteen pairs of eyes. “After Mikan had…w-while we were investigating, Byakuya took some of us to the game cabinet to pick up the motives no one managed to take before…He told Chiaki to play until she beat a route and received a prize – which she did. And then he told me to do the same.”</p><p>He pauses, bringing a hand to his chin and fighting away a sly smirk. “I could still feel the warmth from her hands on the panel…I wonder if it would have tasted like her sweat-“</p><p>“Eww! Someone gas this perv or something!” Hiyoko cringes.</p><p>“A-Ah, anyway, I received a prize at that time too. That proves nether of us could have gotten a prize before then…”</p><p>Peko nods slowly. “I understand that, however, does that effect the question of “when” the two unaccounted motives were received?” </p><p>“Actually – I think it does!” Teruteru points to Hajime “Since Chiaki hadn’t of gotten a prize, then she’d have no reason not to tell us if Hajime had used the machine while they were on shift together.” He moves his hand to point at the Ultimate Princess. “And I have no reason to lie about Sonia not getting a prize while we were on shift either.”</p><p>“So, Chiaki, Teruteru, Hajime, and Sonia all couldn’t have gotten a motive?” Nekomaru scratches his nose.</p><p>“Ah…” Teruteru deflates just a bit. “Well…”</p><p>“We can’t establish yet that Sonia or Hajime could not have received a motive.” Byakuya steps back in. “But, it’s reasonable to assume that the night the game was announced, and for the morning right after that, no routes of the game had been beaten yet.”</p><p>“So that means, the time that someone could have beaten the game has been narrowed to around noon of yesterday, to last night…”Nagito shows a bright and easy smile. “That means the people most likely to have information about the remaining two motives…are Fuyuhiko and Peko, who were on duty yesterday at noon, or Kazuichi, who was on duty with Mikan last night.”</p><p>Teruteru looks around the court, at the Ultimate Affluent Progeny…could it be that’s why Byakuya wanted him to go specifically after Chiaki? To eliminate them and the times they were at the cabinet? That must be why he asked Fuyuhiko as well, to try and knock out his time slot or himself…Peko volunteered in his place, but by then all the motives had been found, so there was no way of knowing if either or both of them had gotten a motive at that time…</p><p>He’s brought out of the convoluted thought by the now familiar screeching voice of the Ultimate Mechanic. “I-I’m not the killer! You don’t have any proof of that!”</p><p>“But you were on duty with Mikan.” Ibuki nods to herself. “Sounds sus.”</p><p>“The dead cannot speak, else the Clumsy One would whisper to us now of your treachery!” Gundham accuses.</p><p>“I-I’m serious, guys, you’re gonna make me cry…”</p><p>The Ultimate Traditional Dancer giggles“Ha! What a little bitch.”</p><p>“Let’s just go back a step.” Says Hajime, ever the neutral party. “Fuyuhiko, Peko, Kazuichi, can you all give us your accounts again from your time guarding the game?”</p><p>“There’s no fucking account to give!” Fuyuhiko spits.  “I stood in front of the stupid game with Peko until Byakuya came back and switched us with Kazuichi and Mikan. End of fucking story.”</p><p>“…Indeed.” Peko says. “No one else appeared as we were on duty. It was uneventful.”</p><p>“W-Well nothing weird happened on my shift either!” Kazuichi yells. “I just stood there with Mikan the whole time until Byakuya came with Hiyoko and Mahiru!”</p><p>…? That doesn’t sound right. Didn’t Kazuichi say something before that…didn’t fit?</p><p>“Kazuichi-“ he almost speaks up, before he realizes what he’s saying. He…he doesn’t really want to be involved with this. Narrowing the time was one thing, but…exposing that statement was completely different. He might just be pointing the finger at the Ultimate Mechanic…</p><p>He…he can’t believe that. This isn’t even real. It just can’t be.</p><p>He’s lucky that Fuyuhiko’s piss and vinegar drowns him out. “What the fuck do you want from me?! I just said nothing happened! What, you got proof something happened on my and Peko’s shift? Fucking show me then!”</p><p> “No, I don’t have proof-“ Hajime admits, and Fuyuhiko punishes him for it.</p><p>“Then shut your fucking mouth, amnesiac fuck!”</p><p>Hajime flinches. Nagito frowns, looking surprisingly bothered by the shout. “We shouldn’t be arguing like this. All of us should be working together-“</p><p>“YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP TOO!”</p><p>“Ah, If I may “step in” as it were…” Sonia speaks up. “If anything did happen during Fuyuhiko and Peko’s shift…they would have to agree between each other not to share it, correct?”</p><p>“I guess they’d have to.” Nekomaru agrees. “They’d both have to be involved then, right? So it’s not like only one of them could lie.”</p><p>“Right. So either they are both lying…or they are both speaking the truth.” Sonos says. “Is there perhaps anyway we can confirm if they are both lying or telling the truth?”</p><p>“Ibuki has no clue!” The Ultimate Musician calls.</p><p>“What kind of a stupid question is that?” Hiyoko scoffs. “We’d be doing it if we had one!”</p><p>“I…I apologize.” The Ultimate Princess bows her head. “I did not think my thought through…”</p><p>“Hmm…Maybe we could guess!” Nagito grins.</p><p>“…Eh?” Teruteru murmurs.</p><p>“If we work on the assumption that the motives could only be taken when Kazuichi and Mikan, or Fuyuhiko and Peko were on shift…why don’t we guess who got them?”</p><p>“Nagito, what are you saying?!” Hajime demands. Nagito’s face doesn’t even twitch, frozen like a doll.</p><p>“It’s a 50/50 chance, right? We know that they’re either both lying, or both telling the truth. So let’s rely on our luck and guess!”</p><p>“G-Guess? Are you serious?” Kazuichi blurts. “That’s crazy? How are we even supposed to guess?!”</p><p>“We’ll vote for one of them!”</p><p>A silence falls on the room. Byakuya is the one who breaks it. “You…have said enough now, Nagito. I suggest you quiet yourself.”</p><p>“I’m afraid I can’t do that.” Nagito replies, gently. “Please consider it, let’s vote for either Fuyuhiko or Peko.”</p><p>“Nagito!” Hajime all but yells. “We don’t even know anything about the murder yet! We have no real reason to think either of them could be involved, let alone the culprit! You can’t want us to vote now!”</p><p>“Think of it this way.” Nagito says. “Let’s bet they’re lying. Let’s bet one or both of them played the game and got a motive, and they somehow came to an agreement to remain silent. If we choose to vote for one of them, their only choice is to admit the truth. If they are the blackened, they’ll die by our vote, so they need to shift the blame on the other. If they are not the blackened, then an incorrect vote will still cause their death, so again, they’ll need to rat the other one out. As long as they are lying, then regardless of if they’re the killer or not, they’ll have to admit the truth to avoid execution.”</p><p>“You’re fucking crazy.” Fuyuhiko whispers, eyes wide. “You’re a fucking madman.”</p><p>“Th-There’s no way…” Mahiru whispers, face pale. “There’s no way he can leave it up to something like luck…”</p><p>Teruteru just stares, both completely horrified…and absolutely unsurprised. Nagito was…</p><p>Nagito was insane.</p><p>“I…” a voice sounds across the trial room. All eyes turn to it, to the Ultimate Swordswoman’s steeled face “I was the one to complete the route with the dead high schooler.”</p><p>“Wh-, P-Peko?” Fuyuhiko blurts, eyes widened. “H-Hey-!”</p><p>“When that game console was first announced…I was intrigued. There were five motives, correct? I couldn’t allow them all to fall into other’s hands – else I’d risk my own life.” Peko’s voice is smooth and cold, calculating. “I have no reason to risk myself at the benefit of strangers…therefor, it was only obvious I should retrieve a motive for myself.”</p><p>“You…You played the game…?” Hajime asks “Then…you must have played it while on shift with Fuyuhiko.” The Ultimate ???’s eyes shift to the Yakuza. “Why didn’t…?”</p><p>“Why didn’t he tell you? It’s quite simple.” Peko’s head tilts, glasses glimmering in the lights, and the eyes beneath going dark with callousness. “Because I would have killed him if he tried.”</p><p>“…wh-what?” Fuyuhiko whispers, sweat pouring down his face.</p><p>“Once Fuyuhiko and myself were alone on shift, I only had to draw my sword. Don’t be fooled. Just because it is bamboo does not mean it was not perfectly deadly. Fuyuhiko, as the Ultimate Yakuza, knew that in an instant. He had no choice but to agree to keep it a secret.”</p><p>“You…You are the one who played the game?” Sonia whispers, lips trembling. “And you…you killed-“</p><p>“I did not kill anyone.” Peko’s stance does not relax, but it draws back, turning from offense to defense. “I have no qualms in killing for my own gain. However, I had nothing to do with the Ultimate Nurse’s death.”</p><p>“Yeah right! You just admitted you’re a killer you four eyed ogre!” Hiyoko shouts.</p><p>“The bloodlust…it rolls off you, permeates the air swirling around your flesh.” Even Gundham is sweating, his hamsters shivering against his cheek as they seek comfort. “You would certainly hunt any prey that strayed into your path of it meant your survival.”</p><p>“Indeed.” Peko agrees with not even a pause. “It is for that reason I tell you, I did not kill Mikan Tsumiki.”</p><p>“How are we gonna believe that!” Akane shouts.</p><p>“I do not wish to die here along with you all. Should you vote me, all fourteen of us would perish. That is why you must understand – I am not the killer.”</p><p>Byakuya is strangely silent, staring hard at the Ultimate Swordswoman. Hajime’s expression is nigh the same, but sweat clings heavily to his brow. Teruteru can almost hear the gears churning in his head as the trial inches on.</p><p>“…Peko.” The Ultimate ??? speaks up “Why did you offer to take the shift with Fuyuhiko?”</p><p>“…what?” Peko asks, voice still cold. “I did not care at all for who would be assigned duty for me…all I wanted was to guard the game as fast as possible.”</p><p>“Even so, Byakuya said before that you’ve done the most to reign Fuyuhiko in on the island. No one else can even get near him most of the time.”</p><p>“Simply because he is not foolish enough to try and get in my way.”</p><p>“You say that, but…is that really it? Fuyuhiko is the Ultimate Yakuza…even if he was afraid of you, why would you immediately accept him as the other guard? Surly someone more timid like Kazuichi or Mikan would have been a better option if you wanted to intimidate them into silence, right?”</p><p>“…!”  The Ultimate Swordswoman does not respond…rather it’s almost like she can’t.</p><p>“Yeah, like, why pick the wolf when there’s a bunch of chickens running around?” Akane asks almost offhandedly.</p><p>“D-Don’t call me a chicken!” Kazuichi crows.</p><p>“Fuyuhiko, can you attest to Peko’s actions during your guard duty?” Byakuya asks. “Were you threatened into silence?”</p><p>The Ultimate Yakuza falters. “W-Well, I…”</p><p>“Did you piss your pants getting threatened by a girl? What a wimp!” The Ultimate Traditional Dancer chortles.</p><p>“Shut the fuck up! You think I’d get scared and turn tail if someone threatened me? I’m the heir to the fucking Kuzuryu clan!”</p><p>“You’re saying if she threatened you, you wouldn’t have backed down?” Byakuya points out “Then why did you keep silent?”</p><p>“Wha-, no it, that wasn’t-!” Fuyuhiko’s face colors an impressive shade of red. “Y-You bastards-!”</p><p>“I-I think I was right.” Teruteru speaks up, mostly to himself. It’s probably a mistake, as Hajime looks at him curiously. “Ah, Well, I mean…I had a feeling it was like this. They’re pretty close.”</p><p>“Pretty close?”</p><p>“Well, it’s a bit obvious right? Fuyuhiko definitely has a crush on her, when we were exploring the second island he listened to everything she suggested.” He glances off to the side “Even if he was tsundere about it.”</p><p>“Who the fuck asked you?! Mind your own fucking business!” The a Ultimate Yakuza shouts back, eyes blown wide. “I-I don’t give a shit about this girl! I don’t even fucking know her! She could drop dead right now and I wouldn’t give a shit! You don’t have any proof I give a shit about her, so just shut the fuck up!”</p><p>“A-Ah, but-“ Teruteru’s cringes a bit away, even if part of him is sickly pleased at being screamed at by the man. “What about-?”</p><p>“Do you want me to fucking kill you? SHUT THE FUCK UP!”</p><p>“My black eye!” The Ultimate Chef finally cries. All at once the anger on Fuyuhiko’s face shatters into shock and regret.</p><p>“What does Teruteru’s black eye have to do with Fuyuhiko and Peko?” Akane wonders, eyes wide and head cocked far to the side.</p><p>“Well, Ah…I may have asked Fuyuhiko to share if he happened to take any panty shots of Peko while they were on guard duty together, and, well…”</p><p>
  <em>- He doesn’t see the fist until it’s already collided with his nose, sending him almost flying across the room and into a table. He lays there a moment, a bit too surprised and in pain to react.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-“Bastard! Fucking say that again! I’ll kill you!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-“A-Ah…” the front of his coat is taken in a grip and he’s wretched forward. It takes a second for his eyes to refocus on the Ultimate Yakuza’s enraged face. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>-“SAY IT AGAIN MOTHERFUCKER! TALK ABOUT PEKO LIKE THAT ONE MORE FUCKING TIME!”</em>
</p><p>“That’s a pretty extreme reaction!” Mahiru says. “I understand getting sick of Teruteru’s stupid quips, but that’s way too strong of a response.”</p><p>“They totally know each other if they act like that!” Ibuki cries. “Ok! I give in! Teruteru serve me up some miso, ice cold!”</p><p>“Ice cold miso?!” Nekomaru balks.</p><p>“I knew he punched you, but I didn’t hear it was as violent as that.” Byakuya scolds him.</p><p>The Ultimate Chef lets out a nervous chuckle. “It wasn’t really necessary before…but I’m afraid it proves you two definitely are close. At least, Peko means a lot to you…”</p><p>“That’s…” Fuyuhiko’s eyes shut tight as he grunts.</p><p>“F…Fuyuhiko…?” Peko’s voice is quiet and shocked, but just for a moment. She looks away as well. “It is simply that…Fuyuhiko, being the Ultimate Yakuza, must…also have a strong spirit, even for someone who…”</p><p>“Well which is it?” Byakuya snaps. “Is Fuyuhiko a child who was frightened by you to keep quiet, or is his will so strong he’d even stand up for someone who threatened his life?”</p><p>“He…it’s…” Peko is intimidating and cold, but once that wall was broken through, she’s left flummoxed on her stand. “Fuyuhiko is…”</p><p>“Someone who didn’t need to get threatened.”</p><p>Fourteen pairs of eyes dart back to the Ultimate Yakuza. He sighs harshly, dragging fingers through his short blond hair. </p><p>“…Eh?” Teruteru asks.</p><p>“Peko…Peko didn’t threaten me...” Fuyuhiko grinds out between clenched teeth.</p><p>“If that is truly the case, then why did you keep silent about her playing the game?” Sonia asks, hands still cupped up at her chest.</p><p>“Because…Peko didn’t play the game.” The Ultimate Yakuza looks up, wearily. His hand dips into his pinstripe suit, and from his breast-side pocket he slowly removes a bright orange folder. “I did.”</p><p>“Fuyuhiko-!”</p><p>“They already know, Peko. There’s no point in bothering. God fucking damn it…” the Ultimate Yakuza sighs. “Yeah. Peko and I know each other, from before we even came to this island. Before you ask, yeah, that’s why she didn’t rat me out about playing the game.”</p><p>“Before you came to the island?” Akane asks. “How’s that?”</p><p>“Peko is…” Fuyuhiko’s face is pulled into a strange expression. “She is…”</p><p>“…I am my Young Master’s tool. A tool that is owned by my Young Master.” Peko’s face betrays no emotion, as if she’s speaking an accepted fact in the world.</p><p>A wash of confusion and distaste’s echoes through the room. Fuyuhiko cringes, and cringes hard, leaning against his podium and twisting away his face. “Peko Pekoyama…is a hitman assigned by the Kuzuryu clan to work directly under me.”</p><p>“I am my Young Master’s sword and shield.” Peko continues, almost blandly “My purpose is only to protect and serve him.” </p><p>“Wh-What the hell…?” Sputters Kazuichi. “You…What? That’s crazy…”</p><p>“Crazy?” Peko asks, rhetorically “It is only “crazy” because of your narrow view of this world, because of your assumption that people think only the same way as you…but in my view, your “crazy” is my only existence.”</p><p>“I see…” Byakuya murmurs, almost to himself. “I was completely wrong about you…”</p><p>“Um…Peko, why is it you are speaking so strangely now?” Sonia mutters. </p><p>The Ultimate Swordswoman doesn’t even twitch. “Speak so strangely…? No. You misunderstand. I stand before you now completely genuine.”</p><p>“I…I do not understand.”</p><p>“The one who you call Peko Pekoyama is little more than my Young Master’s tool. A tool without thoughts or feelings of it’s own.”</p><p>“Peko…knock it off.” It’s Fuyuhiko that speaks, voice surprisingly soft. His face is aged all of a sudden. Exhausted.</p><p>“…As my Young Master commands of me.”</p><p>“Y-Yeah, this is getting kinda nuttso…” Ibuki laughs nervously, twiddling her forefingers. “Um, so…does this mean Fuyuhiko is a killer…?”</p><p>“I haven’t killed anyone.” The Ultimate Yakuza spits. “However that dumb bitch got herself killed, it has jack shit to do with me.”</p><p>“But then why would you play the game if you weren’t going to use the motive to kill?” The Ultimate Photographer leans over her podium, hands gripping the edges tight. “What…were you planning on using it for?”</p><p>“It’s obvious why I’d do it. I’d be an idiot to let any of you get an advantage over me!”</p><p>“So you’re just a spoiled brat after all!” Mahiru cries “you didn’t want to play the game to understand how to help people – you just wanted a safety blanket!”</p><p>“Don’t you fucking speak to me BITCH! I know what you fucking did! I will NEVER, EVER, forgive you!”</p><p>“…forgive me?” The Ultimate Photographer pulls back, shocked.</p><p>“Do you want to see?! You want to see what’s in this fucking folder?! What you fucking did?!” The Ultimate Yakuza tears the envelope to ribbons, throwing the photographs at Mahiru. Almost shakily, Mahiru picks them off the ground. She takes one glance. A small cry breaks from her lips, face turning paler. “Wh…What…? This-“</p><p>“Look what you fucking did!” Fuyuhiko screeches “LOOK WHAT YOU BASTARDS DID TO MY BABY SISTER!”</p><p>“Your…sister?”</p><p>“Mahiru.” Byakuya’s voice is firm. Slowly Mahiru passes the photos down. Every person who touches them has their face pale. Byakuya says nothing as he looks down at them, inspecting each one. Eventually he turns one around, and a small gasp echoes through the court.</p><p>A girl, maybe a year or so younger than them, limply laid against a wall, head split apart and dripping blood down her body. Teruteru’s legs go weak, and he clings to his podium for support.</p><p>“I…I needed to play the game. I wasn’t gonna risk Peko and me for the rest of you bastards…but when I did I…I ended up on that fucking route where you find the dead girl and I…I was given those…What the fuck is going on? Why can’t I remember anything? Why don’t I know if my little sister is dead?!”</p><p>“Fuyuhiko…” Mahiru whispers, reaching out at him.</p><p>“Yeah, I played the fucking game! I played the game and when I got this I went ape shit! I want to know what the fuck is going on! So just fucking tell me!”</p><p>The Ultimate Photographer stares at him with wide, wet eyes “…Tell you?”</p><p>“It was you bitch!” Fuyuhiko all but screams “You took these photos of my baby sister!”</p><p>“M-Mahiru took those photos?” Kazuichi’s eyes darting between the two of them. “Wh-What the hell?”</p><p>“No, I…” Mahiru’s voice fade away as she mouths the rest of her refusal. She swallows. “I don’t…I don’t remember it. Any of it.”</p><p>“It was you who I played as in the fucking game!” Fuyuhiko points wildly at Mahiru’s camera “You have the same fucking camera as in the game! I know it was you!”</p><p>“You think Mahiru took that awful picture because of the camera in the game?” Sonia blurts, hands clenching her bow. “But…could that not just be coincidence? I do not understand how that can be proof.”</p><p>Teruteru doesn’t want to think it’s the truth, either. He noticed the exact same thing even on just the attract  screen. He didn’t want to believe that the game had anything to really do with them but…if the girl in that photo was honestly Fuyuhiko’s sister, and if those photo’s of Mikan and her lover are also real then…it has to be that the characters in the game are them…and Sonia should know that herself, because…”</p><p>“…Sonia, didn’t you say you noticed something strange on the attract screen while we were standing guard?” Teruteru murmurs, combing through his hair.</p><p>“S…Strange?” Sonia’s face is pale. “I…I am not sure what you mean.”</p><p>“Well…didn’t it look like, when the magical girl princess was going though her transformation sequence…that for a little bit, her outfit looked just like…Byakuya’s?”</p><p>Byakuya doesn’t react to his statement, but all at once Sonia smiles and lets her shoulders fall. “O-Oh, yes! I do recall! How strange that was…”</p><p>“I don’t want to say the game is real, but…it has so many similarities put inside of it that…well…” Teruteru trails off, unable to fully commit to the idea. “I-If it has all those things then maybe…”</p><p>“I don’t know.” Mahiru says. “I don’t remember it. Any of it. But…if the character on that game was me, and if the events in that game were real then…I…I’m sorry.</p><p>“You…YOU’RE SORRY?! You’re sorry for trying to cover up my little sister’s murder?! You’ve got some FUCKING BALLS!”</p><p>“What do you mean cover up a murder?” Nekomaru demands. “Just because she may have taken a picture?”</p><p>“…in the route, it is indeed true that the protagonist disposed of evidence that would have led to the murderer being found.” Byakuya admits. “However, even if Mahiru may have taken this action, none of us have any knowledge of it. Our only information is from these photos and the game.”</p><p>“That doesn’t matter! If it still happened then she’s responsible!” Fuyuhiko cries.</p><p>“It is a conversation with no end. As we are now, we have no means to concretely determine what’s happened.”</p><p>“Who said this was a fucking conversation…?” The Ultimate Yakuza’s voice drops low. “I’m past talking.”</p><p>“…Eh?” Teruteru feels sweat collect at the back of his neck.</p><p>“Young master-“ Peko starts, but one glare from Fuyuhiko quiets her.</p><p>“I’m gonna fucking kill you.” Fuyuhiko grins, eyes going wild. “I’m never going to forgive you. I’m gonna make sure you learn what happens to those who fuck with the Kuzuryu clan.”</p><p>“Enough. I understand how you are feeling-“</p><p>“You don’t know shit, fatass.” The Ultimate Yakuza bores holes into Mahiru’s eyes. “As soon as we get out of here…I’m gonna make you fucking pay.”</p><p>“Yeah – like I’m gonna let that happen!” Akane cracks her knuckles, but the challenge is met easy as Peko simply pulls the cord of her sword bag, unsheathing the deadly weapon.</p><p>“None will approach my Young Master, or this tool shall slaughter them.” One look at her eyes and no one can deny his serious she is.</p><p>“You…” Mahiru whisper “You can’t! No matter what, and no matter who, murder is wrong!”</p><p> “You think I give a shit?” Fuyuhiko huffs. “All that matters is you’re gonna die.”</p><p>“Young Master.” Peko speaks again. </p><p>He glares at her, but her face is completely composed. “Young Master, it is time we return to the case at hand. We shall not be aloud to leave until we can determine the death of Mikan Tsumiki.”</p><p>“…this isn’t over.” Fuyuhiko grinds out. “It’s not over until one of us is dead, Koizumi.”</p><p>“Yeah, right!” Hiyoko cuts in. “You’re not even gonna get a chance to hurt Mahiru, baby face!”</p><p>“B-Baby face?!”</p><p>“You heard me, baby face! You know why? Because we’re all gonna vote you the killer and you’re gonna die!”</p><p>“What?!” Fuyuhiko slams his palm down. “What I just fucking say?! I’ve got nothing to do with Mikan! It’s Koizumi I have a beef with!”</p><p>“You just admitted you wanna kill someone!” Hiyoko snaps. “You’re a filthy killer! You got a motive from the stupid game! So of course you’re the killer!”</p><p>“Like hell! None of that means shit!”</p><p>“I don’t know…” Nagito grins at his class. “Fuyuhiko said a little bit ago that one of them would end up dead, right? Well, if Fuyuhiko is the blackened, then that would be true. Either Fuyuhiko gets away with killing Mikan, and Mahiru and the rest of us die, or he gets found out, and is executed himself.”</p><p>“I see…then all this time Fuyuhiko has been pulling the strings…like the cursed kitsune, infiltrating the hearth of it’s prey…” Gundham muses.</p><p>“W-Wait a goddamn minute!” The small boy screams.</p><p>Nagito doesn’t pause “What would Fuyuhiko stand to lose? He gets to get revenge for his little sister’s death, and he gets to escape the island and lead the Kuzuryu clan into a golden age as the Ultimate Yakuza! It’s not like someone ruthless like that would be shy about committing a murder to get what he wants.”</p><p>“I have seen many Yakuza dramas…it could be killing Mikan was “just business”…” Sonia admits. “His real target could be to execute Mahiru, and to escape…”</p><p>“That’s right! He’s totally killer material!” Kazuichi yells.</p><p>“…Would Fuyuhiko really be ok with killing all of us?” Hajime poses. Several people look at him with confusion.</p><p>“He’s a dirty criminal! Of course he’d kill someone!” Hiyoko yells.</p><p>“He’s always made himself distant from us.” Mahiru says “No one has the right to take another’s life…!”</p><p>“Um…Maybe Ibuki doesn’t get it, but she’s not sure…” Ibuki laughs.</p><p>“Yeah. My gut’s telling me different.” Akane shrugs. “I don’t think Fuyuhiko killed Mikan.”</p><p>“Who cares about your fat gut!” Hiyoko screams, almost throwing a tantrum now. “Uwaaaaaa! He threatens Mahiru and now you skanks are defending him! Waaaaaaaaah!”</p><p>Would Fuyuhiko really…no, no one here would…but if one of them did murder Mikan, doesn’t it only make sense to be the only Ultimate Yakuza among them? But what Hajime said…even if, if, Fuyuhiko wanted to kill to escape, would he really be willing to kill all of them?</p><p>“U-Um…Now I’d like to think myself a wonderful judge of character…” Teruteru speaks up. “For example, I know right now Akane is going completely commando.”</p><p>“What’s that mean?” The Ultimate Gymnast asks, clueless.</p><p>“He’s saying you’re bare from the skirt down!” Ibuki responds gleefully.</p><p>“Huh? I’m wearing shoes? Oh. You mean my panties? Good call!”</p><p>“…can you move on, Teruteru?” Hajime urges.</p><p>“Well I…I don’t want to think anyone here actually would kill someone.  In fact I’m certain none of us are the killer!...but, even if there is a killer, I don’t think it could be Fuyuhiko.”</p><p>“God, how about you think before you open your ugly mouth!” The Ultimate Traditional Dancer barks. “Of course it’s him! He wouldn’t care if everyone dies!”</p><p>“He’d care if Peko did.”</p><p>“…what?” Peko looks at him, almost startled. Fuyuhiko’s face twists into an up into an expression unreadable.</p><p>“Well, he obviously cares for her! We established that before! If he didn’t care for her, and her for him, they wouldn’t have been able to trust each other with playing the game.”</p><p>“Yeah, but…didn’t Peko just say she was a friggin…tool or something?” Kazuichi murmurs. “So shouldn’t she be fine with dying for him, and wouldn’t he be fine with killing her?”</p><p>“I don’t think that’s-“</p><p>“If any of you wish to implicate my Young Master in this case, now would be the time you brought forth your evidence.” Peko Pekoyama interrupts. </p><p>Monokuma on his throne yawns and nods. “I’m starting to get a little bored of this back and forth….and when I get bored discussion is over! If you wanna find out the Blackened, you better get to it.”</p><p>“…Indeed. This speculation has gone a long enough.” Byakuya speaks up to his classmates “For now, our three most suspicious parties are Peko, Fuyuhiko, and Kazuichi.”</p><p>“Wha-, Me too?!”</p><p>“Oh yeah. I totally forgot about him!” Akane grins.</p><p>“He’s like, King Forgettable of a hill I’ve already forgot about!” Ibuki laughs good-naturedly.</p><p>“Please stop saying that…” poor guy looks like he’s about to cry.</p><p>“With Mikan our victim, there is no way to confirm or deny if Kazuichi could have played the game. In that case, now that we’ve discussed the motives we know about at length, we should focus our energy on the crime itself.” Byakuya directs them.</p><p>“‘Bout fucking time.” Fuyuhiko grunts, a few beads of sweat still clinging to his brow. “Obviously that’ll show I have nothing to do with it.”</p><p>“I guess we’ll see, won’t we?” Hiyoko cackles.</p><p>“We will see…” Monokuma says. “That is…after this break! What will the other evidence say about this little discussion? Is Fuyuhiko really the blackened? What about Peko? Or King Forgettable? Will Monomi ever stop being annoying? Find out after the commercial break right here on the Monokuma Channel™!”</p><p>Teruteru blinks at the bear. “Commercial-“</p><p>“Aaaaaaaaand cut!”</p><p> </p><p>[Trial Suspended]</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. A Killing School Trip Class Trial (Part 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Monokuma Theater!]</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Monomi!” Monokuma shouts “What’s the greatest feeling in the world?”</p><p>“Um…I think the greatest feeling in the world is spending time with the people you love!” The rabbit replies.</p><p>“…no, you idiot. The greatest feeling in the world is tearing down all the people you love!”</p><p>“Wh-What a horrid thought!”</p><p>“Have a bad day? Giving your girl a good old love tap will set you straight! Got fired? Find out who’d win – your old man or three flights of stairs! Stub your toe? Spread some rumors about your bestie online to ostracize them from all their other friends!”</p><p>“No one should do any of that! It’s all way too cruel, especially to the people you love!”</p><p>“You should be telling that to the humans then, Monomi! It’s only humans who’d do those kinds of things in the first place! If you think all your students and everyone else watching this beautiful killing game are above that, well…I’m afraid I’ll have to officially diagnose you with “STUPID”. Super Triple Ultra Pretty-much-an Idiot Disease!”</p><p>“Uwaaa…this is all your fault in the first place, stupid brother!”</p><p>“Grr…You know what? How about I diagnose you with “DEAD” while I’m at it?!”</p><p>“Wahhh! Don’t pull! Not my eaaaaaaaars!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>[Killing School Trip Class Trail – Resume]</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“So…if we’re not talking about the motives anymore, that means…we need to talk about Mikan.” Mahiru sighs, looking away and gripping her own arms.“…According to the Monokuma File, Mikan’s time of death was around 9:00 a.m.”</p><p>“…it was Kazuichi and I who discovered her first.” Hajime speaks up. “We came to the restaurant with Teruteru at around 10:00. A few minutes after we arrived and saw her, Ibuki, Sonia, Chiaki, and Peko came as well. Right after that…was the body announcement."</p><p>Akane scratches her head. “Hey, if you and Kazuichi saw Mikan a few minutes before the others, how come the announcement didn’t play then?” </p><p>“That’s because of the special rule around the body discovery announcement! Fuhuhu….” Monokuma waves at them “The body discovery announcement will only play when three or more people encounter a corpse for the first time! It’s intended to help facilitate a fair trial. No one wants to hear one of their classmates cheated and got more info before them!”</p><p>“So there’s even a rule about that.” Nagito smiles. “It is important that everyone has the same chance to succeed, so all your hopes can be fairly matched.”</p><p>“I got a question.” The Ultimate Team Manager grunts. “You said you went to the restaurant with Kazuichi and Teruteru, right Hajime? Then how come Teruteru didn’t see the body along with you?”</p><p>“L-Like I’d ever set foot is some run-down, soulless shit hole like that!” The Ultimate Chef fumes. “I’ll have you know I’d never work anywhere but my own diner-, w-world class restaurant! Ya’ can’t pay may ta’ go wak-in’ aroun’ inna-“</p><p>“Shut. Up.” The Ultimate Affluent Progeny shuts him down. “Then, for clarity, where were you durning the announcement?”</p><p>“I went directly to the beach house. I was planning on waiting there for all the hotties to arrive.”</p><p>“…so you knew about our party, it seems.” Sonia smiles awkwardly. “I waited for Peko, Chiaki, and Ibuki just a small ways in front of the “chain restaurant” and at 10:00 we came across Hajime, Kazuichi, and…Mikan within it.”</p><p>“As for me, after the announcement, Nagito wanted to know what was going on, so I brought him and Akane over. Before that we were doing exercises on the first island beach.” Nekomaru shrugs.</p><p>“Me and Mahiru were at the game, duh.” Hiyoko scoffs.</p><p>“I was in contemplation…organizing my plans for world domination.” Gundham states, proudly.</p><p>“I was at my cabin.” Fuyuhiko snarls “Minding my own fucking business.”</p><p>“I, myself, was investigating the supermarket-“ Byakuya starts.</p><p>“You mean binging snack foods again?!” Mahiru scolds.</p><p>“…anyway, let us shift focus. Knowing where we were during the body’s discovery is not as important as where we were when the murder took place. I, at 9:00, was…finishing off some breakfast at the hotel restaurant. Ibuki and Akane are my alibis, and I theirs.”</p><p>“Yep Yep!” Ibuki grins. “Ibuki was watching Byakuya’s belly grow and grow and grow!”</p><p>“Th-That’s…pretty hot.” Teruteru can help but mutter.</p><p>“I finished up some food too, then I went to meet Nekomaru at the beach.” Akane shows an intense grin. “One day I’m gonna beat him!”</p><p>“Gahahaha! Only if you take your training more seriously!”</p><p>“Who cares about training? I’ll just fight ya ‘till I win!”</p><p>“TRAINING IS THE MOST VITAL PART! AND WINNING ISN’T AS IMPORTANT AS DOING YOUR BEST AND HAVING FUUUUUUUUUN!”</p><p>“Teruteru, Hajime. You two left the restaurant together. Were you together the whole time up to where you spilt just before discovering the body?” Byakuya asks.</p><p>“Yeah, I think so.” Hajime says. “We picked up Kazuichi at his cabin maybe ten or so minutes after 9:00, then we walked over to the second island, and split up just before 10:00.</p><p>“In that case, Kazuichi-“</p><p>“H-Hajime just said I was in my cabin!” </p><p>Byakuya’s face pulls together at his frantic cry “…Hajime said he found you at your cabin around ten minutes after 9:00.”</p><p>“B-But it takes about a half hour to even go from one island to another!” Kazuichi yells “So-, So I couldn’t have killed Mikan and gotten back to my cabin so fast!”</p><p>“Kazuichi, you look upset.” Nagito smiles. “Is there a reason you’re bringing up Mikan right now? No one’s accused you of killing her and running back to your cabin, so why are you already trying to defend it?”</p><p>“A-Ah?! No! That’s not it!” He cries, eyes frantic. </p><p>“H-Hey. Kazuichi, calm down.” Hajime says, holding out hands for appeasement. “We just want to know. Were you in your cabin at 9:00?”</p><p>“I-I was! I was!”</p><p>There’s a pregnant pause, until Hiyoko breaks it with a snort. “What kind of half-assed response is that?! Obviously he’s the killer – he’s so suspicious!”</p><p>“Wh-Whaaaaaa?!” The Ultimate Mechanic looks beyond just troubled. Before it can escalate Byakuya slams his hand down on his podium.</p><p>“Enough!” The man yells. “We have not finished establishing alibis. Fuyuhiko-“</p><p>“Yeah, Yeah. I fucking get it…” the Ultimate Yakuza sighs through his nose “I don’t got an alibi. I was in my cabin. Same as at 10:00.”</p><p>“And you, Peko?”</p><p>“I lingered around the pool area, before changing to my swimsuit and heading to the second island. It is possible people saw me near the pool at 9:00, but I cannot say for certain.”</p><p>“…I saw Peko at 9:00…” Chiaki murmurs. “…And I was playing Bravery Default on my handheld…at the pool.”</p><p>“Like I said. I was on the beach with Nagito doing exercises. Then Akane joined us.” Nekomaru says.</p><p>“That’s true.” Nagito laughs awkwardly “It was a bit exhausting.”</p><p>“I’m sure you already know Hiyoko and I were at the game.” Mahiru reminds.</p><p>“Unfortunately, I was in my cabin changing. It took me a while, as it was my first time wearing a wet suit. I do not believe anyone saw me before Chiaki, Peko, and Ibuki met me on the second island.” Sonia bows. “I apologize for not having an alibi.”</p><p>“H-Hey, don’t worry, Miss Sonia. J-Just not having an alibi doesn’t mean anything…”</p><p>“Indeed, I, too, was as silent as a shadow.” Gundham states. “A mere whisper on the wind, approachable by no one.”</p><p>“You mean you were off somewhere alone!” Kazuichi then cries. “That’s super suspicious.”</p><p>“Do you not even listen to yourself speak?!” Mahiru yells “You literally just said that wasn’t important!”</p><p>“So for now it seems Fuyuhiko, Kazuichi, Sonia, and Gundham are lacking in alibis for 9:00.” Byakuya summarizes. “I suppose we should then move on to the mystery at hand…”</p><p>Mystery? This whole damn thing was a mystery, right?</p><p>Hajime looks up. “You mean…the cause of death.”</p><p>“Precisely.” The Ultimate Affluent Progeny smirks. “Now is the time to consider the cause of Mikan’s death.”</p><p>“No. Wait a minute.” Nagito is the one who speaks up, face suddenly serious. “I have a better topic.”</p><p>“Excuse me?” Byakuya almost snorts, bewildered at the sudden statement.</p><p>“I think we can get this narrowed down much quicker if I just take a moment to ask a few questions.” </p><p>“What are you trying to pull, Nagito?” Hajime sets him with a suspicious glare. </p><p>Nagito looks almost…no, he is saddened by the other man’s tone. “I’m not trying to pull anything. Honest. I truly want to help you all to achieve hope. I want to be useful to you all so...” He looks at Hajime straight on, face serious and, if Teruteru didn’t know otherwise, stable. “Hajime…let me redeem myself to you all. Please.”</p><p>“Redeem yourself…?” Hajime’s mouth parts, then he looks away. “…Nagito…”</p><p>“…Monokuma, I have a few questions I need answered.” The Ultimate Lucky Student looks to the bear, which only giggles in response.</p><p>“Eh, fine. Shoot!”</p><p>“What I want to know is…was the killer aware of the rule surrounding the body discovery announcement? Did they know it took three or more people to trigger it?”</p><p>Monokuma pauses, then it giggles, lifting hands over it’s mouth. “Pufufu...Hmm…to tell, or not to tell…it might liven the trial up, but what if it makes it too easy…?”</p><p>“Hurry up.” Nagito snaps. Monokuma giggles again.</p><p>“Alright, alright…the truth is, the blackened was aware of the body discovery announcement rule! Wether they used that information for anything or not, though, I’m not gonna say.”</p><p>“I see. So they did know.”</p><p>“Why, exactly, does this knowledge matter?” Gundham questions. Nagito gives him a pleased smile.</p><p>“Because if the killer knew about the body discovery rule, it would be bad if all the criteria were met, and it didn’t happen.”</p><p>“What…What are you saying?” Teruteru asks, not grasping any of this train of thought.</p><p>“Well, you see, I have just one more question to ask Monokuma before I can figure out the culprit!” Nagito says this like it isn’t vital information. “I think I might get a better grasp, depending on the answer.”</p><p>“Hmm? Question? It better not be just “who’s the blackened Monokuma-senpai?!”</p><p>“My question is…you said that the body discovery announcement only plays when three or more people discover the body for the first time.” The Ultimate Lucky Student changes his stance, almost like he’s looking down on the bear. “…does the culprit count to that rule?”</p><p>“…” Monokuma stares blankly at him, before giving a little huff. “Let’s see…well…um…in this case…Oh! Fine! In this case, the killer would not count toward the three person total!”</p><p>“Is that so?” Nagito’s face twists somewhere between a sneer and a smile. “In that case…”</p><p>“…Nagito, what are you thinking?” Hajime narrows his gaze. “What is it you’ve figured out?” </p><p>“Well, isn’t it obvious? Now I know the killer!”</p><p>“Excuse me?” Byakuya snaps “And just how-?”</p><p>“Because of Monokuma’s answer, of course. Think about it for just a moment. Three people other than the killer have to see the body for the announcement to go off. That means…if the killer saw the body after the time of death, it wouldn’t count to the total!”</p><p>“Your point?” Byakuya sneers.</p><p>“Then…if the killer was seen having discovered the body, but there was no body announcement, that would immediately make them suspicious, correct?” Nagito’s eye shut, face calm and easy. “So the killer wouldn’t want to go near the body until the announcement happened. Especially…if two other people were with them. If the killer and two others saw the body at the same time and there was no announcement…the other two would know right away that one of them was the culprit.”</p><p>It dawns on Teruteru, slowly. He blinks dumbly at the man, trying to figure out if he’s hearing what he thinks he is. Nagito’s eyes open, meeting his. The man smiles almost kindly.</p><p>“That makes you very suspicious, doesn’t it, Teruteru.”</p><p>“…Eh?”</p><p>“I’m saying, that it’s suspicious you decided to break up from Kazuichi and Hajime just before they were about to go into the restaurant.”</p><p>“N-Now wait a minute!” Teruteru blinks again “No…No that is not it at all. I never wanted to go into that filthy place, regardless. It has nothing to do with that.”</p><p>“You say that, but isn’t it quite the coincidence.” Nagito beams at him. Teruteru realizes he’s enjoying this. Was this…revenge for the party? Or did he really think Teruteru was the culprit?</p><p>“W-Wait now, I have an alibi, remember? I was in the restaurant cleaning up before 9:00, and Hajime and I were together during the time of death!”</p><p>“Well, that’s true..” Nagito says “But who’s to say that matters?”</p><p>“Wh-What?!”</p><p>“Byakuya.” Nagito smiles at their leader. “You said we should discuss the cause of death, right? We can do that now.”</p><p>“Y-Y’all don’ think ya’ can jus’ start spoutin’ shit like that an’ ah’ll let ya’ move on?!” Teruteru spits, catching himself only after he’s finished yelling. “I-I mean, I mean you can’t just accuse me and suddenly move on! What’s with that?!”</p><p>“Indeed. I’d much prefer you kept your tongue in your mouth if you want to just throw around baseless accusations.” Byakuya scolds Nagito. “We are merely repeating the same situation as Fuyuhiko. We cannot progress in this trial without evidence. Those leaps in logic are not enough.”</p><p>Hearing Byakuya defend him has Teruteru sag with relief. Nagito sighs, disappointed. “Fine. I understand. I won’t accuse anyone further without solid evidence…but I think we should all still consider Monokuma’s answers to my questions, going forward.”</p><p>“As I was trying to say.” Byakuya snaps “We are now going to discuss the cause of death.”</p><p>“Man, I’m getting whiplash…” Kazuichi sighs. “Why can’t we just stay in one topic…?”</p><p>“None of us are experienced at this.” Mahiru says. “It’s hard to know where to go…anyway, when it comes to the cause of death, well…”</p><p>“Hey, how did the smelly pig shit die, anyway?” Hiyoko asks.</p><p>“We have no idea.” Hajime says. “The Monokuma file doesn’t mention it. All it points out is the small wound on her neck.”</p><p>Akane huffs. “Huh? What wound?”</p><p>“D-Did you not read the file?” Sonia asks, smiling pityingly “It says that Mikan sustained a small puncture wound to her neck.”</p><p>“Oh. And that killed her?” </p><p>“I do not see how it could have.” Sonia says. “Perhaps we should consider other options…”</p><p>“Fuck-, enough of this! How did the bitch die, already?!” Fuyuhiko yells. The class looks at each other, thinking.</p><p>“…maybe we should start smaller.” Chiaki speaks up, voice small and slurry as usual. “Instead of asking a big question…like how she died…let’s as a smaller question…”</p><p>“Like what, exactly?” Peko questions.</p><p>“Like…what could have caused that wound in her neck?”</p><p>Nekomaru’s frowns “What caused the wound? It’d have to be something real small, right? Like a thorn…something with a point in it…”</p><p>…huh? Something with a small point… A puncture wound…there should be an answer, an answer that Teruteru should be well aware of…slowly the letters come into place in his mind, and he’s struck with the answer.</p><p>“I-I know!” Teruteru shouts before he even realizes it. The class looks at him, and he speaks before thinking. “I know what it is! It has to be-!”</p><p>And then it hits him. That he can’t say it. That as soon as the words are out his his mouth he knows exactly where the conversation will head. That he’ll be doing nothing but slowly pulling himself under a bus.</p><p>“Yes, Teruteru?” Byakuya snaps, agitated at his cry.</p><p>Teruteru looks away, combing through his hair and feeling the sweat drip off his brow. “U-Um…Ah…”</p><p>There’s only one thing that makes sense. He needs to say it so they can progress in the trial but…what if he’s putting himself in danger. It’s better not to speak. To just play this all off…</p><p>He remembers Mikan giggling, smiling with both assurance and excitement as she treated him, taking actual comfort in his presence, if only for a moment. It wasn’t until now that he realized he missed it – someone showing honest enjoyment in his company.</p><p>He…he promised he’d help her, help all of his classmates. He promised.</p><p>“If you don’t know keep your fucking mouth shut-“ Fuyuhiko starts, but Teruteru puts down his comb and shakes his head.</p><p>“It was a needle.”</p><p>“A needle…?” Gundham questions.</p><p>“I mean. Think about the size of the mark. A single puncture wound to the neck. I can’t think of anything but a needle.”</p><p>“You think she was attacked with a needle?” Byakuya questions. The look of his face shows he’s considering it.</p><p>“It’s the only thing I can think of…”</p><p>“It makes sense.” Hajime says. “Sonia, you were in charge of the ledger last night. Do you have any idea if a needle could have been taken from the pharmacy and used?”</p><p>“…I was afraid of this.” The woman’s voice quakes a bit. “I should not have assumed Mikan was the one who marked it…! How foolish of me!”</p><p>“Sonia?” The Ultimate ??? looks on, concerned.</p><p>“The ledger I was supposed to check…It had been modified. I assumed it had been Mikan who distributed some medicine, but now I see it must have been the culprit!”</p><p>“What do you mean “modified”?” Peko inquires. Sonia takes a moment to steady herself, before bringing the ledger forth.</p><p>“This ledger has several medications marked as “used”. Last night, I assumed that meant Mikan had used them to help someone. Now I see…It must have been the culprit! They took the medicine and the needle to attack Mikan! They must have injected Mikan with the medicine to kill her!”</p><p>“So that’s what happened…”Akane hums.</p><p>“…Is it really?” Nagito asks. “Are you all sure?”</p><p>“Didn’t we just fucking establish that she was attacked with a needle?! The meds were fucking swiped too! Of course that’s what did her in!”</p><p>Teruteru glances at the Ultimate Lucky Student. The man is looking between the class, sighing softly with a shake of his head. Likewise, Hajime’s face is pressed up in thought and suspicion.</p><p>There’s a problem. Teruteru knows where all the meds went. Most of them Mikan gave him as vaccines…and one he stole himself. He knows none of those could have hurt her, but how can he say it? Saying either of those things now will certainly accomplish only throwing him under the bus! But…if he doesn’t say it…will they be able to end this trial…?</p><p>“So Mikan was killed by a needle and some stolen medicine…” Mahiru whispers</p><p>“Are you really sure that’s what happened?” Nagito huffs.</p><p>“No duh! Sonia just said the meds were stolen!” Hiyoko shouts. </p><p>“I’m not arguing someone could have stolen the meds.” Nagito assures “But I am saying they couldn’t have killed her with them.”</p><p>“Why do you say that?” Nekomaru asks.</p><p>“Did she have another wound?” Ibuki wonders.</p><p>“Maybe before she died she left some kinda note or something about what happened!” Kazuichi says.</p><p>“What are you, some kind of moron?” Hiyoko laughs. “I bet that trash died of her nasty STDs.”</p><p>“What the fuck are you all saying?!” Fuyuhiko spits. “Obviously she was poisoned with the medication!”</p><p>…ah! Of course! “W-Wait a moment…I think Nagito is right.”</p><p>“You would, you weirdo!” Hiyoko snorts. “You just wanna get in his pants!”</p><p>“Well…” normally the answer to that would be an automatic yes but…Nagito was…”Anyway, I think he’s correct. Mikan couldn’t have been poisoned with the medication at the pharmacy…”</p><p>The Ultimate Traditional Dancer fumes. “Weren’t you the one who said she was attacked with the needle?! What gives?”</p><p>“I…I was. But she couldn’t have been poisoned.”</p><p>“Why the fuck not?!” Fuyuhiko snaps.</p><p>“Teruteru, Nagito, you’re both referring to the Monokuma file, aren’t you?” Hajime cuts in. The Ultimate Chef nods, and Nagito sends Hajime a brilliant smile.</p><p>“Of course you’d figure that out, Hajime!” The Ultimate Lucky Student praises. </p><p>“What does the Monokuma file have to do with it?” Peko asks.</p><p>Hajime turns his face from Nagito's proud grin. “The Monokuma file states that there were no traces of chemicals or poison in Mikan’s body.”</p><p>Several classmates grab their files and look through it to confirm. “…then that means we were wrong to think Mikan was attacked with a needle?” Mahiru wonders.</p><p>“I see. I am glad, that means that a needle was not a murder weapon.” Sonia emphatically thrusts out a hand “We should rethink the entire situation, in that case-“</p><p>“No wait.” Teruteru responds “I-I still think she was stabbed with a needle!”</p><p>“Make up your fucking mind!” The Ultimate Yakuza snaps at him. “Was she or wasn’t she?!”</p><p>“I…I think she was stabbed with a needle.” He repeats. The mark, now that he’s thought about it, it’s the same as all the little pricks he ended up with after Mikan’s vaccines. “But I don’t think she was injected with anything.”</p><p>“…What?” Sonia asks, shocked. “What exactly do you mean, Teruteru?”</p><p>“Well…it says there is no trace of chemicals or poison, that’s true, but I’m sure that the wound is from a needle.”</p><p>“So the needle didn’t kill her…?” Kazuichi asks “Then how did she die? And why would the killer steal the medications?”</p><p>“…” He…has nothing more he can say. Truthfully, his words don’t have a real logical conclusion. How exactly could she die from a needle if she wasn’t injected with any medication?</p><p>“Well…perhaps we should continue the line of thought that Mikan was killed by the stolen medication?” Sonia suggests “Despite the Monokuma file, it makes the most sense that is how she died. I am certain the thief is our killer!”</p><p>“Yeah, I guess that still makes sense…” Akane mumbles, confused more than anything.</p><p>“Despite the Monokuma file?!” Monokuma fumes. “Monokuma file is never, EVER wrong!” </p><p>Fuyuhiko grunts “Then there’s no fucking point in worrying about the meds?” </p><p>“After our hard fought battle, we end up yet again pushed behind our own lines…” Gundham mutters.</p><p>The Ultimate Yakuza glares at him “The hell does that mean?”</p><p>“He’s saying that after all this time, we still haven’t made any progress!” Hiyoko shouts.</p><p>“Even though we have been talking for so long?!” Sonia shouts, dismayed. “Is this impossible?!”</p><p>There’s an uproar in the trial room. Everyone…is exhausted. Exhausted and frustrated. Teruteru is no exception. He wants this to be over. Wants to make everyone a delicious dinner that forces a smile and to get some god-damn sleep…</p><p>“What are we gonna do…?” Akane asks. “I don’t get this at all.”</p><p>“Ibuki is lost, completely.” The Ultimate Musician admits.</p><p>“…Have we been defeated?” Sonia asks “Should we simply…give?”</p><p>“Give? You mean give up?” Hajime asks. “We can’t do that…”</p><p>“But there’s nothing left.” Kazuichi sighs. “A few people don’t have alibi’s, sure, but…we don’t even know what killed her. There’s no way we can figure this out.”</p><p>“…Wait a minute!” All eyes raise, coming to rest on the Ultimate Gamer, Chiaki. “We do know what killed her!...I think.”</p><p>“Huh?” Hajime looks at her, Byakuya perking back up as well.</p><p>“The fuck are you talking about?” Fuyuhiko glares. “How do we know?”</p><p>“I think…Teruteru is right. Mikan was killed with a needle.”</p><p>“Then what about what Nagito said about the Monokuma file?” Peko asks “Mikan was not poisoned.”</p><p>“I think Nagito is right, too.”</p><p>Kazuichi huffs “How exactly can they both be right?”</p><p>“Because…the killer didn’t inject Mikan with poison, but they did use the needle to put “something” in her. And that “something” killed her.”</p><p>“E-Excuse me.” Sonia says. “But I do not think it’s possible to put “something” in her that would not show on the file as poison. Therefor-“</p><p>“No, it’s definitely possible…I think.” She smiles at the Ultimate Chef. “Right, Teruteru? Do you remember what happened in that part of the game?”</p><p>“H-Huh?” He stalls, trying to figure out what she means. They put something other that poison in her using the needle, and that “something” killed her…? He would know because of the game…? “I…don’t really understand, I’m sorry…”</p><p>“Really?” She looks disappointed. “Wasn’t there a part you kept getting stuck on?”</p><p>“I got stuck…there was that part where I had trouble staying on the “Doctor” route…” it clicks “Wait, you mean…”</p><p>“I see.” Byakuya smirks. “It seems we have our answer to that mystery.”</p><p>“Um, can someone spell it out? Like, to a five year old?” Ibuki requests.</p><p>Teruteru’s head pulls up fully. “When Byakuya asked me to play the cabinet, I got stuck trying to figure out how to progress in Mikan’s route in the game…at one point, you have to have a certain amount of points put into medicine to give someone a life-saving shot.”</p><p>“Teruteru failed the check several times.” Byakuya let’s out a light chuckle. “You need to pass it to proceed in the route, else you must start from the beginning. When you fail the check…”</p><p>Chiaki smiles. “When you fail the check in the game, you kill the person you’re trying to help. And the way you kill them is…”</p><p>“You inject them with air in the needle!” Teruteru cries. “A needle full of air! It gives the person a massive stroke! They die almost instantly!”</p><p>“…Ah!” Sonia gapes at them “Y-You…You are saying Mikan was killed by…”</p><p>“That’s right.” Byakuya stands tall. “Mikan Tsumiki was indeed killed by a needle – a needle filled with no poison, but with air!”</p><p>“Alright! We figured it out!” Akane grins.</p><p>The Ultimate Mechanic scratches his neck. “So, at around 9:00, someone injected Mikan with a needle full of air…maybe they stole the medications as a cover up or something?”</p><p>“Perhaps it truly is unrelated…and the drugs were stolen for other purposes.” Peko says.</p><p>“That actually makes sense.” Mahiru looks at the Ultimate Gamer with a bright smile. “Good thinking, Chiaki.”</p><p>“Ah, is this all so? Does this not sound a bit…” Sonia hesitates, concerned “Convenient for the thief? That the stolen medicine has nothing to do with Mikan’s death…? I still believe we should exhaust the train of thought…”</p><p>“No, the medicine certainly did not cause Mikan’s death.” Byakuya firmly states. “I understand your concern, however. We will follow up on this theft after the trial is over. I ask you do not feel responsible over the medication, and put your focus forward instead.”</p><p>“Wait, I have a quick question.” Nekomaru interjects. “So we know for sure a needle killed Mikan. But where did the needle go? Did they just dump it outside?”</p><p>“A-Absolutely not!” Monomi speaks up from her dangled position. “The island has a very strict no littering rule! The sirens would be going off like crazy!”</p><p>“So, where’d the killer hide the damn thing?” Fuyuhiko frowns.</p><p>Where did they hide it? There’s no way they just kept it on themselves, so where could they have put it without it counting as littering…ah! That’s obvious.</p><p>“They must have just put it in the trash, right?” Teruteru says, to be swiftly denied.</p><p>“STUPID FOOL” Nekomaru shouts. “WAIT! LET ME SPEAK AGAIN! IF IT WAS IN THE TRASH WE WOULD HAVE SEEN IT!”</p><p>The answer comes almost shockingly fast. If Teruteru wanted to hide some kind of dangerous item, he can automatically thing of a discreet place to do it. “Ah…? No, not necessarily. Do you remember what was in the trash in that shitty slop house?”</p><p>“Of course not! If it mattered we’d of already talked about it!”</p><p>“But I think that’s why we didn’t talk about it, because it didn’t look like it mattered.” Teruteru counters “There was a burger and napkins in there – of course it just looked like trash, because we were supposed to see trash.”</p><p>“Naturally.” Byakuya smirks wider. “So your theory is that the needle was hidden in the trash, inside or underneath the burger and napkins so we wouldn’t see it…Of course I noticed the burger, but I did not consider actually looking inside the food. I should have investigated more thoroughly.”</p><p>“BUT WHAT IF THE BURGER WAS IN THERE ANYWAY! They could have tried it and decided they didn’t want to finish it!”</p><p>“No way someone was ever planning on eating it!” The Ultimate Chef insists “And not just because it would be shit quality – the burger was completely uncooked! Someone must have just put it together for appearances and shoved it in the trash! They probably didn’t have the time to go through the effort of cooking it, and assumed no one would think twice!”</p><p>“Ugh!”  Nekomaru hangs his head “Uh...no further questions…”</p><p>“Amazing!” The Ultimate Lucky student cries “Of course the Ultimate Chef would determine a method of hiding evidence in food! Such beauty – all of you! The Ultimates figuring out all of this from so little clues! What gorgeous hope!”</p><p>No one responds to Nagito, but the man doesn’t stop. “Only the Ultimates could figure out a killing method as traceless as using a needle full of air, not poison! And they did it without the Ultimate Nurse, who’d likely be the only one to know about that danger in the first place…which begs the question, who else would have known that a needle full of air could kill someone?”</p><p>“Who would know?” Hajime asks, before his eyes slowly widen.</p><p>Nagito grins “The truth is, there’s only one other person here who would know just how dangerous it was to inject someone with a needle of air. One other person with that kind of medical knowledge…”</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>…huh?</p><p>The one who killed Mikan…would have had to be aware of that injecting someone with air could kill them. Would have to be someone with decent medical knowledge and training already…</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>No one…no one here would kill someone. Teruteru refuses to believe that. It’s too awful to imagine any of his classmates could hurt one another. Too awful to think that he could hurt one of them. He has to reject that. If he can’t reject the idea they could kill each other…what’s to stop him from becoming a killer himself? There has to be another way out. Another solution. A reason. Even an excuse-!</p><p>“You…You’re the only one.” Hajime stands tall, eyes glinting with sudden understanding. His finger points out, face just barely pulled into a grimace. “It was you who had that kind of medical knowledge. You who killed Mikan. It was you…Sonia Nevermind!”</p><p>“Wh-What?!” The Ultimate Princess gasps, face ghostly white. “You…You are mistaken! I would never attack one of our friends!”</p><p>“You’re the only one here who would know to do that without the game telling them.” Hajime insists. “It was you.”</p><p>“That’s…I-“</p><p>“I’m not letting you get away with that!” Kazuichi screams, throwing an arm out and smacking it against the podium. “How, show dare you accuse Miss Sonia! She’d never do that! She’d never hurt anyone!”</p><p>“Kazuichi-“</p><p>“No way! I’m not letting that go!” Kazuichi is almost frothing one rage, eyes wild and skin pale. “There’s no proof Sonia knew that! And even if she did that doesn’t mean she’s the killer!”</p><p>“But Sonia was the only one who could have known. She told us before that she’s a trained medic. She doesn’t have an alibi for that time, either.”</p><p>“Neither do Fuyuhiko or Gundham – or me! There’s nothing that makes her more suspicious than me!”</p><p>Hajime thrusts a hand forward and shouts “Allow me to cut through those words! There is something that makes Sonia far more suspicious than you, or anyone else without an alibi!”</p><p>“Wh-What?!” The Ultimate Mechanic pales further.</p><p>“That something…is exactly what Nagito brought up before. What he asked Monokuma. The rule about the body discovery announcement.”</p><p>“Wh-What does that have to do with anything?!”</p><p>Byakuya speaks up. “I see…of course.”</p><p>The princess trembles where she stands “Ah…Ah!”</p><p>The Ultimate Affluent Progeny pushes his glasses “The rule surrounding the body discovery announcement is that three people – not including the killer - must come across the body before an announcement is made.”</p><p>“S-So what! If that’s the case, then Teruteru is way more suspicious! He probably did it, somehow!”</p><p>“Peko, Chiaki, Ibuki.” Byakuya calls. “Where is it Sonia asked you to all meet up?”</p><p>“It was at the burger joint on the second island.” Peko responds. Chiaki gives a nod, and Ibuki head bangs wildly.</p><p>“I see. You were all going to meet there and then head to the beach?”</p><p>“…yep.” Chiaki assures. “That was the plan…I think.”</p><p>“Then why, exactly, was Sonia waiting to meet up with you just before the chain restaurant, instead of at it?”</p><p>“Ah…Ah…” Sonia’s icy blue eyes pivot in her head, never pausing as they dart from side to side.</p><p>“That’s true! Why didn’t Sonia go right to the burger joint if we were gonna meet up? Why wait for us a little in front?” Ibuki excitedly asks.</p><p>“Y-You’re saying…” the Ultimate Chef swallows hard. “You mean she couldn’t…?”</p><p>“If she was one of the first people there, and happened to be met by two people at once, we’d know it was her as soon as we learned about the body discovery announcement rule – because it wouldn’t have been set off. She needed to be sure three different people saw the body before, or at the same time as her.” Byakuya throws his hand out to the princess. “That’s why she waited in a little in front of the chain restaurant, for three other people to go with her inside!”</p><p>A small noise echos up the Ultimate Princess’s throat. It can barely be called a cry, or even a whimper. It’s only a small, squeaking wheeze.</p><p>“W…Wait, that’s…that’s just coincidence!” Kazuichi insists. “She…She doesn’t have a motive! Remember, there’s no way she could have a motive! Teruteru guarded the game with her – and you know for sure she couldn’t have gotten one then! So when could Miss Sonia have played the game! If you can’t tell me that you have no case!”</p><p>And like that, Teruteru knows. Knows something no one else does. Knows the answer.</p><p>“When…?” Hajime sweats, looking away. Byakuya falls quiet, and Chiaki stares quietly, eyebrows upturned.</p><p>“I think we’re almost at the end.” Nagito smiles. “Is Sonia the blackened? More importantly…who’s hope is the brightest? The killer, or the rest of the Ultimates?...I want to see that answer, so please – think hard about Kazuichi’s question.”</p><p>If one of them is a killer, if one of them can actually kill…then so could Nagito, pressing a knife into his throat, plotting a murder in the cover of a blackout…then so could he, with those first few thoughts that prickled in his head. That he needs to go back home. That he needs to protect his Mama. </p><p>It means he has the potential to kill. They all do.</p><p>Teruteru can’t believe that…No, he just doesn’t want to.</p><p>“Well, if you’re all done with your arguments, I guess you could just vote right now!” Monokuma threatens.</p><p>“W-Wait! A little more time!” Hajime shouts. “I know we can find the answer with just a bit more time.”</p><p>“When…?” Byakuya looks off into the distance, small pricks of sweat on his brow. It’s his fault in the end, isn’t it? Didn’t Byakuya promise them all they’d be safe…? How could Teruteru trust him as a leader?</p><p>“Mmm…” Chiaki looks at her classmates from under her hood, frowning with worry. Akane is lost, but she’s thinking, so very hard, even though she herself knows she won’t get anywhere. Gundham is stroking his hamsters through his scarf in contemplation, eyes adverted from the Princess. Mahiru bites her lip, Hiyoko huffing and waiting for it to be over, Fuyuhiko glaring across the room, Peko staring back at Fuyuhiko with strength in her eyes…</p><p>All of them trying to figure it out. Trying to live.</p><p>He’d promised to protect them, to raise their hopes with his cooking and his passion…</p><p>No…that promise was fake from the start. All he had done was said what he needed to to get Nagito to spare him. Just a lie, like his voice hiding his accent, like his stupid hair, like saying he’s the co-owner a world class restaurant or that he lived in a bustling city. Just a lie to convince himself he’s superior than he is.</p><p>But he wanted to protect them. Even if it was a lie, what he felt now…he’s spent time with them. He feels like for the first time the friends he could make will be real. He wants to protect them, Nagito and Sonia included.</p><p>Even if he can’t…he needs to try.</p><p>“…Kazuichi…” he wants to comb his hair. His hands itch for the feeling of the plastic tool, but he doesn’t take it. “…It was during your and Mikan’s shift, wasn’t it?”</p><p>“Th-That’s the most obvious answer you could pick!” Kazuichi yells. “She didn’t come near the game on my shift!”</p><p>“You’re obviously covering for her.” Hiyoko speaks up. Mahiru gives a short nod in agreement, but says nothing.</p><p>“You don’t have any proof!” Kazuichi spits. “Miss Sonia wouldn’t do that! She wouldn’t do any of this!”</p><p>“I…already know, Kazuichi.” Teruteru wants so badly to come up with some stupid flirt, to change the topic, hell, even to confess to it himself just to stop this mess… “Sonia came to the game on your shift. That’s when she played it. You…didn’t even know that yourself, did you?”</p><p>“Shut up! Shut up!” The Ultimate Mechanic tears off his hat, pink hair falling wildly across his frenzied face. “She wouldn’t play it! I know she wouldn’t! She wouldn’t! So shut up!”</p><p>“She asked you to leave, and you did.”</p><p>“SHUT UP! YOU’RE WRONG! SHUT UP!”</p><p>“You trusted her, and left her there with Mikan and the game…”</p><p>“SHUT UP! I-I’LL MAKE YOUR ALARM CLOCK INTO A BOMB!”</p><p>“Y-You…you went to the supermarket last night, didn’t you Kazuichi?” Teruteru finds himself trembling as the last few pieces fell into place. “That’s what you told me before. You went to the supermarket because she asked you to look for something, and you spent a lot of time looking…and she sent you there knowing you wouldn’t be back for a long time.”</p><p>“SHUT UP! YOU HAVE NO PROOF! SHOW ME PROOF THAT MISS SONIA TOLD ME TO GO TO THE SUPERMARKET! SHOW ME PROOF THAT SHE KNEW I WOULDN’T COME BACK!”</p><p>“The Pink Sunglasses!”</p><p>A silence falls across the room. All at once the anger and terror in Kazuichi bleed away, and the man standing in front of them just looks…pitiful.</p><p>“…Sun…glasses?” Someone asks. Teruteru doesn’t even know, care who.</p><p>“…That’s what Ibuki asked for, yesterday just after lunch. She wanted pink sunglasses to finish her outfit for a concert…” the Ultimate Chef wipes his face or tears and sweat. “She asked, and…”</p><p>
  <em>- “The only other thing Ibuki needs is a pair of hot pink sunglasses!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Mahiru smiles at the Ultimate Musician “Well, I’m pretty sure they have sunglasses at the supermarket.”</em>
</p><p><em>- “You are correct, however I believe that the supermarket does not have any sunglasses that are pink.” Sonia mentions.</em> </p><p>“…Sonia herself said there weren’t any pink sunglasses. She asked you to go there knowing you wouldn’t find it…just to get rid of you.”</p><p>“…Miss Sonia wouldn’t-“ the man’s voice cracks into a sob. “Miss Sonia wouldn’t use me…Miss Sonia wouldn’t use me so she could hurt someone…”</p><p>Teruteru lets his head fall into his hands, his own voice lost.</p><p>Byakuya speaks, voice softer than it’s usual sharp tone. It’s nearly gentle. “Sonia Nevermind…It’s time for you to tell us the truth.”</p><p>Sonia sobs. A long, ugly sob. “…I…It…It was I. It was I who…killed poor Mikan.”</p><p>“We will listen.” Byakuya says. “Please, tell us.”</p><p>“I…” she nods, her face so full or tears no one can even see her eyes. “…Yesterday, after lunch…I heard Mahiru and Nagito discuss the game. That just leaving it alone wasn’t the right choice, and I thought…they are right, we must be stronger. We must find out the motives and overcome them. So during Kazuichi and Mikan’s shift I asked Kazuichi to leave…to find a pair of pink sunglasses. I told Mikan what I wanted to do and she…” Sonia bites back another sob. “She said she trusted me. She said that I was so kind to her, so of course she would trust me. I…I played the game and received the motive and after it all I…”</p><p>She says no more. Hajime looks up, wearily. “…It’s…time we end this….here is the truth of this case.”</p><p>“The crime started late last night. The culprit, certain the motives within the game could be used to help the group, not hurt it, decided to play the game themselves. To overcome Byakuya’s guard system, they went to the game when both people were ones the culprit knew they could manipulate. First, they tricked Kazuichi into leaving the cabinet. Then, they convinced Mikan they it was best to get a motive, for the good of everyone…but once the culprit received a motive, their goal changed. Now, they were out to kill. </p><p>They probably came up with the idea of an all girl’s beach party soon after receiving the motive. The first person they invited was Mikan herself, who they asked to go to the burger joint at 9:00. They invited the rest of the girls to arrive an hour later, at 10:00. The next morning, as soon as breakfast ended, they changed and headed to the burger joint with a needle from the pharmacy. They would have already been aware of the stolen medication, having checked the ledger the night before, as was their job. They had two ways to avoid suspicion. Either rely on the lack of evidence that indicated Mikan’s cause of death, or pin the attack on the thief who stole the medication.</p><p>Mikan wasn’t expecting any harm, only to see her friend…and that is how the culprit was able to kill her without resistance, with a single injection of air into her bloodstream. Mikan would have died almost instantly from a stroke caused by the injection, and there would be almost no trace, except for the tiny puncture wound in her neck. The killer then put Mikan in a booth, if she wasn’t sitting there already, and, due to the no littering rule, had to dump the needle in the trash can. To hide this, the culprit threw in a burger and some napkins as well. In trying to hurry, though, they never actually cooked the burger, hoping it would be enough to distract from what else could be hidden inside.</p><p>After killing Mikan and disposing of the needle, they waited for three other girls a little ahead of the burger joint, to ensure when they encountered the body again, the announcement would have to play. While it was unplanned for Kazuichi and I to arrive first, it didn’t change the culprit’s plans…when they arrived to the scene with the other girls, and the announcement sounded, their plan had been fully carried out, their murder completed…</p><p>There’s only one person who knew how to kill Mikan with such a small wound without leaving a trace…only one person that could convince both Mikan and Kazuichi that they wouldn’t take advantage of the motive…and that person is you! Sonia Nevermind!”</p><p>The Ultimate Princess hiccups, knuckles white as she clenches her fists in her dress. For a long moment, there’s silence. </p><p>“Why?” And it’s Kazuichi that speaks up first, tears showing though his face and his trembling voice. “Miss Sonia…Wh-Why? Why you? Why would you do this…</p><p>“It was because…” She chokes “Because of World Ender.”</p><p>“…What?” Hajime’s asks.</p><p>“T-That game…when I received the ending prize-“ Sonia sobs at her stand, scrubbing the tears from her face and smearing her immaculate makeup, until her eyes are a blur of black and her foundation washes away to reveal…normal teenage skin, covered in slight splotches and small freckles. Her hair messes and her clothes ruffle…and it’s the first time the Ultimate Princess, heir to the Novoselic throne…looks like just another ordinary, terrified girl.</p><p>“I received the ending price photos…and I could not believe it. M-My castle…My cities…My people- the tragedies they went through-! The despair! I did not want to harm Mikan, but even so, I am a Princess! I am a Princess before a person, and I had to return to help them! They all relied on me and I could not even protect them from World Ender…I needed to return!”</p><p>“M-Miss Sonia-“ Kazuichi croaks. Mahiru’s eyes fall misty, and even the emotionally distanced Gundham’s face is twisted into a grimace. Everyone watches as she blubbers.</p><p>
  <em>They relied on me and I could not even protect them…I needed to return…</em>
</p><p>That kind of feeling…is one Teruteru knows. </p><p>“Wh-What…World Ender?” His voice is hard to even hear under the Princess’s cries. Still, she responds.</p><p>“The group who destroyed the kingdom I needed to lead…W-Who destroyed the world…”</p><p>“Fuhuhu!” Monokuma hops up in his seat. “So now you wanna talk about World Ender? Are you sure? Byakuya was preeeeeeety sure he didn’t want to hear it before! That’s what I was gonna tell you about at the ruins!”</p><p>“Shut up!” Hajime all but screams at the bear. </p><p>“Sheesh, alright…”</p><p>“Sonia…” Byakuya’s voice is…different. The poshness, the confidence…it’s pulled back. Byakuya’s voice comes soft and quirked. “Please, tell us.”</p><p>“I was told…the group who destroyed my kingdom, their name was World Ender. They razed my homeland…they killed my people. They destroyed everything my family lived to protect and then…they destroyed the rest of the world, too…”</p><p>“Psh, how could anyone believe a dumb lie like that?” Hiyoko almost starts. Sonia turns a disheveled gaze filled with so much anguish even the unfeeling dancer cringes away. </p><p>“I saw it! Those pictures! The destruction! I saw-, I saw my own family, l-left out to die like pigs! I saw the people I served dead in the streets! I saw the monuments to our past smashed to pieces! I saw our future, the children, even they were-“</p><p>She breaks off into gasps. The trial room is silent save for her sobs, and her screams. Screams of fear and sadness…screams mourning her failure to protect them. And her failure in returning to pick up the pieces.</p><p>“Well, that’s enough of that!” Monokuma cheers “We’ve spent enough time blabbing so go ahead! It’s Voting Time! Make triple sure you cast a vote! If you don’t, you’ll be punished~”</p><p>“…vote?” Teruteru gasps, mouth agape.</p><p>”Y-You mean…?!” Kazuichi’s entire body trembles, eyes wide and bloodshot. “B-But-, Miss Sonia-!”</p><p>“Tiiiiiiimes a wasting!”Monokuma stares at them all with that same unmovable grin. “You better hurry up and cast a vote!”</p><p>The class flounders, eyes darting back and forth, pants and confused shouts echoing in the room.</p><p>“Tick-tock! You’ve only got twenty more seconds~”</p><p>Teruteru can see Fuyuhiko reach out, hand shaking as he presses the display at his stand. Immediately after Peko does the same. He watches her hand descend, watches her touch the picture of Sonia’s bright face.</p><p>Then Ibuki. Then Akane and Nekomaru. He sees Nagito smile softly as his hand goes to his display. Hajime’s teeth are grit, his face twisted, but he does the same…</p><p>Sonia beside him, reaches to touch her own portrait.</p><p>They’re…voting. Voting to end their classmate’s life.</p><p>“I-I don’t believe it.” He says. Tomorrow morning he’ll make the princess a sweet and spongy Gugelhupf Cake with some tea. He’ll spend time with her, if she tolerates him. Kazuichi will also bother her endlessly, until the Princess goes off to spend time with the girls. Peko, Chiaki, Mahiru, Mikan…</p><p>“C’mon! Not everyone’s voted yet! You’ve only got ten seconds – unless you just wanna die!”</p><p>He knows it so well. Wanting to go home. Needing to know what’s happened. Needing to return.</p><p>“Five, four, three...”</p><p>It’s what Byakuya promised them all, isn’t it? That he wouldn’t let any of them die. That he’d protect them all. That they could go home. Sonia believed in that – believed in his leadership. She’d believed in him, and Byakuya let her down. He let all of them down.</p><p>The screen is so cold to the touch, the small jingle it sounds echoing in his head long after it fades.</p><p>“Fuhuhu…well then, now that everyone’s cast their votes, let’s see. Did you make the right choice? Or the dreadfully wrong one?”</p><p>Slots spin, lights flashing like a game show, until one by one they slowly rest on the same face. An explosion of coins pour out the display, cheerful tunes echoing across the courtroom. The word “Guilty” emblazons the display. </p><p>“Congratulations!” Monokuma cries to them, that same emotionless grin on it’s face “It looks like almost all of you got it right! Luckily all you need is a majority vote. Anyway, the blackened that murdered Mikan Tsumiki was none other than…the Ultimate Princess, Sonia Nevermind!”</p><p>“Miss Sonia…Miss Sonia!” The a Ultimate Mechanic breaks down, collapsing at his pillar and clutching his hair.</p><p>“Sonia…why?” Mahiru asks. “How could you do this? </p><p>“Who knows…? Maybe if you had all listened when I tried to tell you about World Ender before…Sonia wouldn’t have gone all wacko and killed her classmate! But too bad! She totally did! And now…”</p><p>“Shut up!” Kazuichi screeches. “I want to know…I want to know wh-why…I don’t understand why…”</p><p>“Kazuichi…”Sonia looks at him straight on, wiping away another messy trail of her tears. “…I…I did not have a choice…I had to return…I had to.”</p><p>“…I don’t understand.” The Ultimate Mechanic whimpers. “I just don’t.”</p><p>“Sonia…” Hajime’s voice is quivering “Those picture you got…they really showed…?”</p><p>Silently, the Ultimate Princess nods.</p><p>“…and this World Ender…”</p><p>“They…were the ones. An organization that ended the world…That is what Monokuma told me after I received the motive. They destroyed my kingdom. They are the ones who-“</p><p>“Nope! That’s enough out of you!” Monokuma cheerfully speaks up. “You know what? The trial is over! And you know what that means…?”</p><p>Icy dread crawls up every spine. Sonia becomes one of the calmest among them. She can only nod.</p><p>“W-Wait-“ Hajime tries to speak.</p><p>“No way! I’ve been waiting forever for this!”</p><p>“Sonia, behind me.” Byakuya steps in front of her, putting out an arm. “In the name of my family, I will not-“</p><p>“In the name of your family? Don’t make me laugh!” Monokuma waves a hand, all across the room a video replays. The Monobeats unloading thousands of bullets into Monomi, displaying their unstoppable potential. “I’d…stand aside if I were you.”</p><p>“Byakuya.” Sonia takes his arm he looks back at her. Neither speak, but whatever is in Sonia’s eyes has him step back. </p><p>“I…apologize for all the pain I have caused.” The Princess forces a ruined smile “If I could make…make one request of you, my friends…”</p><p>“Well then, I’ve prepared a very special punishment for Sonia Nevermind, the Ultimate Princess!” Monokuma cackles.</p><p>“Please…please promise me!” Sonia cries “Promise me, all of you…! That you will all do your very best!”</p><p>“We…We promise!” Hajime screams. “We promise Sonia! We promise!”</p><p>“I promise!” Mahiru shouts, to be followed by Nekomaru, Akane, Chiaki…everyone.</p><p>“Of course we promise.” Nagito smiles, and it’s too gentle, too real. “The Ultimates will always do their best, will always fight for their hope…”</p><p>“…I can’t do anything more to help you.” Byakuya speaks up. “But I can promise you, as your leader, Sonia…That no matter what happens to us, we will do our very best.”</p><p>“…Thank you, Byakuya, everyone…” Sonia smiles though her sweat and her tears. “Thank you…so very much.”</p><p>“Let’s give it everything we’ve got!”</p><p>“M…Miss Sonia…wait-!” Kazuichi tries to speak.</p><p>“It’s…PUNISHMENT TIIIIIME!”</p><p> </p><p>[GAME OVER!]</p><p>[SONIA HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY]</p><p>[TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT!]</p><p> </p><p>Sonia wipes the lasting tears from her face, sending her friends a smile. There’s a glint in the distance, the only warning before a chain slams through the doors fast as a bullet, to ensnare the princess’s neck in a collar and drag her away. She doesn’t shout or scream, only stares back at them all as they cry out for her. The doors slam back shut, and a screen descends into their view.</p><p>It shows Sonia dragged harsh across an endless floor, body colliding with walls and stairs as she pulled father and farther from them. Through another set of doors which slam. A title screen flashes, like it’s a piece of entertainment played for adorning masses.</p><p> </p><p>[ULTIMATE PRINCESS, SONIA NEVERMIND’S EXECUTION: EXECUTED]</p><p>[LONG LIVE THE QUEEN!]</p><p> </p><p>Sonia is alone in a seemingly endless hallway, body bruised and bleeding as she rises upon unsteady feet. Her breath is harsh, but still, the last semblance of royalty sticks to her as she pulls her head up and looks off with an expression of certainty. It’s morphs to awe as she looks ahead. Off in the distance, a light, an end to the tunnel…? A path to freedom?</p><p>Sonia takes off running.</p><p>It wouldn’t matter if there was no end. Sonia ran because she had to, just the same as why she had to kill, to try and leave the island. No matter the futility she had to go home. </p><p>The princess scrambles through the hall, dodging a sudden thrusting spike with a silent gasp of shock [Weapons Skill – pass]. A whole manner of contraptions seek to stop her, kill her. Sonia leaps high over a pit of what could only be bubbling green acid and ducks through incoming machine gun fire [Athletics – pass]. Through it her expression is almost calm and controlled [Composure – Pass]. </p><p>At her defiance the endless hall of tricks only works harder. Monokuma-like swordsmen swipe at her [Swords – Pass]. Guillotine blades smash down from the ceiling [Reflexes – Pass]. Olden runes blast fire at her from the walls [Resist Magic – Pass]. The end of the tunnel is closer, closer-</p><p>She trips. Just for the briefest moment she falls. But all the traps, the enemies, they’re so far behind her. Even with the stumble nothing can catch up to her. She slams a hand to the ground, trying to force herself back up-</p><p>She stops, looking at her palm. A single red dot pools in the middle of her palm. She looks to the ground. A small gleam of metal.</p><p>[Poison – Failed]</p><p>Sonia looks up. Sweat pours off her paling face. </p><p>The Ultimate Princess staggers to her feet, each step a burden as the chaos behind her creeps ever closer. Her breath harshens to gasps, wretches. Eight steps away. Four steps. One. </p><p>The body collapses to the ground. A shaking arm extends, fingers grasping at the rays of sunlight at the end of the tunnel. Her fingertips hover inches from the opening, from the outside world, from her freedom.</p><p>Then her hand falls, and Sonia Nevermind, the Ultimate Princess, is no more.</p><p>In the courtroom, Kazuichi screams.</p><p>It’s a long, despairing sound. It rings across the walls and into the heart of everyone who can hear. No one else moves. No one else breaths.</p><p>It fades, eventually, off into a whimper. Then the Ultimate Mechanic falls across the floor.</p><p>“K…Kazuichi…” Hajime manages to speak. Nekomaru steps over, dazed. He takes the man up and snaps his fingers, trying to rouse the Ultimate Mechanic. </p><p>“Sonia…”Mahiru whispers, almost inaudible. </p><p>“Woah! Extreme!” Monokuma cackles. “My totally extreme execution was worth waiting so long for you bastards to kill! Ah…the despair on all your ugly little faces is making my day!”</p><p>“…” Monomi acts as shocked as the rest of them “Too cruel…it’s just too cruel!”</p><p>“…I am going to end you.”</p><p>“Hmm…?” Monokuma looks at Byakuya, completely unimpressed. “Say what?”</p><p>The Ultimate Affluent Progeny’s spirit is unbroken. “I am going to end you, and this game. Mark my words. You will pay.”</p><p>“Fuhuhu…you of all people should be more careful, Byakuya! It seems someone wanted you to be the blackened!”</p><p>“Quit your babbling.” The Ultimate Affluent Progeny’s snaps. “I refuse to listen to a single word from your wretched mouth.”</p><p>“Ugh-, Don’t blame me! It was one of your own classmates that voted for you! It seems Teruteru over there really hates your guts!”</p><p>The words register numbly. The Ultimate Chef doesn’t even look up, just stares at the screen, and the unmoving corpse of the joyful, gracious princess. </p><p>“What...? Why’d…?” Hajime murmurs, still lost. Still sickened.</p><p>“That is alright.” Byakuya replies, and his pompous calculating voice is soft. “I understand it. I do not blame Teruteru. I do not blame anyone, should they place the responsibility on me.” He pauses, slowly pushing up his glasses. “I was unable to protect Mikan, and Sonia. Their deaths…are on my hands.”</p><p>“Ugh! What a boring ass noble response! Fuhuhu…”</p><p>Something heavy comes down on the Ultimate Chef’s shoulder. He turns, bleary eyed, to see the gaze of his…leader. “There is nothing left for any of us here.” Byakuya says. “All of us…it is time to leave.”</p><p>“J…Just leave?” Shockingly, it’s Ibuki who speaks, her voice hushed and frightened.</p><p>“It’s all we can do.” Byakuya pulls him back, and automatically his feet follow.</p><p>“Sonia Nevermind and Mikan Tsumiki…” Nagito sighs. “This truly is awful. My heart feels so heavy with despair…but that only means a greater hope is destined to us! Only good things can be coming, can’t they?”</p><p>“Y-You!” Hajime whips around to face Nagito, face switching from white to red in an instant. </p><p>Byakuya’s voice stops him. “Hajime! Leave him!...leave him. Come with me.”</p><p>Hajime looks back at his leader. With grit teeth he nods, coming to his and Teruteru’s side. Hiyoko sniffles a bit and takes Mahiru’s hand, as the red-head leads them close as well.</p><p>Fuyuhiko spits on the trial ground floor. His gaze snaps to the screen, then back to the floor. “What a fucking waste…a fucking…waste.”</p><p>“Young master…” Peko touches the Ultimate Yakuza’s back. Fuyuhiko looks at her, and the touch withdrawals, but nether speak another word. He flicks his head to the exit, and Peko obediently follows him out. Their hatred for their classmate seemed to have abated at the sight of Sonia’s end, but for how long after they left the trial room was impossible to tell.</p><p>Slowly, like a frightened heard of sheep, they trail each other back into the elevator, and then to the first island. Nekomaru carries Kazuichi, even after the man wakes. The Ultimate Mechanic has disassociated, completely. It doesn’t seem like he’s aware of anything at all.</p><p>If it wasn’t for the hand on his shoulder, Teruteru might not have made the trip, either. His comb digs hard into his scalp as he wretches it back and forth in his hair. “I…don’t believe it.” He murmurs. “I-I don’t believe it. I don’t…”</p><p>“Shut up.” Mahiru doesn’t stop walking, just looks over her shoulder to glare at him though her remaining tears. “Just…Just shut up. Of course you do. Did you think voting wrong on purpose would change the truth? Aren’t you supposed to be a man?!”</p><p>“Mahiru.” Byakuya scolds. She turns away.</p><p>“I’m…” Teruteru finds himself struggling between a cough and a cry. “Ah’m…Ah jus’…Ah jus’ dinnit wan’ her ta’ die…not like that…she dinnit deserve that…” He looks at the back of Mahiru’s head. “She jus’…wan-ed ta’ go home…”</p><p>“I-I know that…I…know that.” Is the last Mahiru says.</p><p>The class manages to make it back to the hotel. Nervous and pained glances fly between them, but no one can manage to decide what to do. The choice is made for them.</p><p>“Everyone…take as much time as you need tonight.” Byakuya orders “I will remain in the restaurant, should any need or want to speak to me…otherwise…rest.”</p><p>Slowly the group brakes apart, scattering to their own cabins. It’s almost sunset, Teruteru notices, absently. When he doesn’t move himself, Byakuya forces him to his room. </p><p>“Regardless of your “stamina”…I insist you rest.” He’s told. He looks back at his leader, wondering why there seemed to be no resentment and hatred on his face. Hadn’t he heard Teruteru’s vote?</p><p>“I…don’t believe it.” Is all he’s able to say. “I just don’t believe it.”</p><p>Byakuya’s touches his glasses. He pushes them up, then…he takes them off his face. For a brief moment, in the darkness of the night, he almost looks…like a stranger.</p><p>“Then don’t.” Byakuya says. “Just believe in me.”</p><p>Teruteru…decides it’s all he can do.</p><p>In the center of Jabberwok park, the Monokuma monolith comes alive. Gears shift and roll, and out displays the ticking red clock.</p><p>15 Days Remaining</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope the conclusion to this trial was satisfying. Thank you for reading.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Too Many Thoughts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mikan Tsumiki, the Ultimate Nurse</p><p>Sonia Nevermind, the Ultimate Princess</p><p>They were both beautiful women. And that beauty wasn’t just external. Sonia was calm, was patent and forgiving. She wanted to make friends, to survive with them and escape this island. After learning what happened to her kingdom she wanted to return, to salvage what was left. To give her people the leader they needed. She only wanted to do what she thought was right.</p><p>Mikan was shy and scared and without confidence. But that didn’t stop her from wanting to help. From wanting to keep them all healthy, from doing anything she was asked. It didn’t stop her from believing in Sonia, right up to the end. It didn’t erase the woman and possibly the child she had to leave behind – people who, for all they know, may never even know what happened to the girl…</p><p>They didn’t deserve that. No one here could deserve what they were going though. This killing game was…</p><p>Just not fair.</p><p>Teruteru doesn’t cook dinner that night. Doesn’t eat, either. He can’t stomach it. Just spends the rest of the night alone in his cabin with no motivation to do anything but stare at the ceiling.</p><p>The morning announcement is loud and awful. Teruteru rather childishly throws his pillow at the monitor, which of course does nothing (thankfully. If it broke he’d probably be punished…).</p><p>They’re…both really, honestly dead, aren’t they?</p><p>If he…if he had taken Monokuma, Nagito, the Killing Game more seriously would he have been able to…?</p><p>No…not him. He just wasn’t the kind of person, was he? Just a country hick from backwater Japan with no money and no class…</p><p>He’d have spent most of the day mourning and cursing himself if his door wasn’t knocked. He ignores it for a few seconds, but honestly, he…doesn’t want to be alone. It’s Hajime, of all people. The Ultimate ??? looks older, almost. Maybe he’s just exhausted. “…Hey, Teruteru.”</p><p>“…Hajime.” He replies. There’s a pause, as they both seem to wait for the other to speak. Teruteru steps back, leaving the door open as he turns back and grabs his comb to put his hair up. “Need someone to spend the morning with? I’ll be glad to, if you get undressed first.” Even as he says this, he grabs his signature chef’s coat to wear.</p><p>“Byakuya and I are getting everyone together at the restaurant.”</p><p>The Ultimate Chef gives a slow nod, shuffling out of his cottage and following the man.</p><p>“You…really helped out, yesterday.” </p><p>“…please don’t say that.” He asks, and in reply Hajime nods.</p><p>“Yeah, I…sorry.”</p><p>He expects them to hit up more rooms, but instead Hajime just leads him directly to the restaurant. Byakuya and Akane are there, the Ultimate Gymnast inhaling the food provided. Their leader is already sat in front of several empty plates. “Teruteru.” He addresses the chef when they arrive. “I will need you to cook everyone breakfast today.”</p><p>The Ultimate Chef almost wants to refuse, but he can’t manage in the face of a direct request. “I’m not surprised…I’ll get to it, then.”</p><p>“Thank you.” The Ultimate Affluent Progeny takes a moment to come up to him and pat his shoulder. Teruteru can assume that’s probably the closest someone like Byakuya can get to a show of appreciation.  Their leader descends back out building, motioning for Hajime to follow. </p><p>“Ah.” He stops them just for a moment. “In that case…What would you like?”</p><p>“Oh…maybe something-?” Hajime starts to ask, but Byakuya holds up a hand to stop him.</p><p>“Make the food you feel that you should, Teruteru.”</p><p>Both the Ultimate Chef and the Ultimate ??? look at him. After a moment Teruteru finds a genuine smile. “Of course…I already know what we need to have. Then, I’ll take care of breakfast…if you take care of everyone else.” He mumbles the last part, but Byakuya nods firmly to it. </p><p>“Make me some meat, man!” Akane calls as he leaves for the kitchen. Teruteru doesn’t ignore her, but it doesn’t color his decisions, either. He knows exactly what he needs to make. Moreover…what he wants to eat himself.</p><p>As much as he’ll call it “pain et beurre d’arachide” or “bouillie chaude”…he brews up gentle tea, with small grainy cakes. Flips home-style plain pancakes with maple syrup. Steams rice and scrambles eggs. He makes…nothing more than breakfast. He’ll admit, part of it aches his ego, but doing so makes him feel the closest thing to peace since…Mikan was…</p><p>For a little bit, the kitchen smells like a usual morning at the diner.</p><p>The Ultimate Chef transports the dishes to the restaurant as they finish, and as Byakuya and Hajime lug most of the students for the morning meeting. All but Peko, Fuyuhiko, and Kazuichi are present…but despite setting foot inside, no one looks pleased to be there. The tension is thick as marmalade as they eye each other up. The only calm ones are Akane, Byakuya, who gestures the class to Teruteru’s dishes, and the Ultimate Chef himself. In a way he’s forced to be calm, with the familiar smell of home filling his nose as he stares into his own soup.</p><p>“Eat first. Then we will all need to talk.” No one moves, and Byakuya sighs harshly. “There is no point in hesitating. I am not going to let any of you give up. You all need to keep up your strength now – especially with how skinny you are! It’s time for breakfast!”</p><p>“I’m always up for more grub.” Akane smiles. “Hey! Nekomaru, lets fight after!”</p><p>“…Right. It’s important to keep up our strength!” The Ultimate Team Manager’s fire reignites “MY NAME IS NEKOMARU NIDIA AND I’M GONNA EAAAAAAAAT!”</p><p>One by one, with deep hesitation, does the class approach the dishes, slowly collecting items on plates and in bowls before spreading across the room. Mahiru scrunches her nose as she leans in to look at the dishes. Eggs and waffles and lightly seasoned rice…</p><p>“Isn’t it…rather plain?” The Ultimate Photographer turns her distrusting gaze to Teruteru directly.</p><p>“Yeah, I thought you were the Ultimate Cook?” Hiyoko says, exaggeratedly poking a grilled cheese with a finger. “Like, even an idiot couldn’t mess up rice and toast!”</p><p>“…I see.” He says. He doesn’t stand up to fix anything, though, just takes another sip of his soup. It’s still not the same. Even after all his practice, his inherent talent…it’ll never be the same as his Mama’s home cooking. But, that’s ok. That just means he can enjoy it fully once he’s off this island, once he’s home again. </p><p>A stray sob distracts the conversation. Ibuki is trembling over her plate. </p><p>“Ah?!” Hajime touches her shoulder. “Ibuki-?”</p><p>“M-Mom…”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Wh-Who got ahold of Mom’s cake-pans recipe?!” The girl foams and cries as she shovels pancakes into her mouth.</p><p>“Th-This foul aroma?!” Gundham shouts, fist shaking in the air as he glares down at his serving of Natto “This wretched texture! This grotesque bastardization of taste-! This-, This poison?!”</p><p>For a moment the breeder is silent. His next words are soft. “It reminds this warlock…of the Angel whom brought his form to this reality…”</p><p>“Th-This is so good…” Akane cries. “It’s just like when I’d find the barely-expired stuff for the little ones…”</p><p>Hesitantly, Mahiru lifts a slice of toast to her mouth, despite Hiyoko’s protest. “Ah…I-It’s good...” she mutters, eyes welling with sudden emotion. “Ha…stuff like this is all my Dad would bother to spend time putting together for me…”</p><p>“Hey! You’re making Mahiru sad! Apologize or Ima’ bop you on the head!”</p><p>“It’s…It’s ok.” The Ultimate Photographer manages. “It’s ok…It’s good. Teruteru, you…did alright, for once.”</p><p>Hajime follows, tasting, and then drowning himself in a bowl of rice. One by one each of the Ultimates frenzy through the food. Nagito smiles over his own slice of toast as Nekomaru cries like a baby with his animal-shaped crackers. Tentatively, Hiyoko takes a bite of some star shaped rice balls. In an instant she bursts into tears, muffling the sounds deep into Mahiru’s side. </p><p>“I DON’T underSTAND!” The Ultimate Team Manager cries “WHAT IS THIS FEELING?!”</p><p>“It’s…like something I forgot.” Hajime mutters. “It’s something…nostalgic.”</p><p>“…you sure say some interesting things.” Teruteru can’t help but smile.</p><p>The meal ends, but people don’t leave. Akane throws an arm over Nekomaru as the two banter. Ibuki engages Chiaki in her fanatics. Hajime and Nagito…talk quietly to each other. A table length separates them, but…they are talking. Teruteru cleans the dishes for them all, but partway through Mahiru huffily informs him he’s doing it incorrectly (Never mind he’s done it every day since he could walk) and insists on showing him the correct way herself. He realizes it’s the first time she’s ever willingly approached him.</p><p>“You should still be ashamed.” Mahiru tells him as they scrub together. “Voting for Byakuya when we all knew what Sonia had done.”</p><p>“Ah…” Teruteru can’t fight that. She’s right, of course. No matter how much he wanted it to be false, that’s the truth of what happened. No matter why Sonia needed to leave, no matter how much Teruteru could understand her…she was still a murderer.</p><p>“But…” The Ultimate Photographer continues. “I…Know why you did it. Honestly, I’m surprised more people didn’t vote for someone else…no one has the right to kill, but that didn’t mean Sonia deserved…that. So, just…don’t let it happen again, ok? I’m expecting you to man up from now on, you know?!”</p><p>Teruteru’s a bit too floored to respond or flirt. A minute or so later they finish up the plates. “It was a pretty good breakfast, so I suppose I can…reconsider my first impression of you.” Mahiru mentions just before she puts down the last dried plate in the stack. “From “Irredeemable Teruteru” to… “Almost Tolerable Teruteru”.”</p><p>“I’d hope I’d be a bit higher than that.” He manages a chuckle. Inside, he’s still left a bit reeling from Mahiru’s words. “Perhaps “Incredibly Handsome Teruteru” or “Irresistible Teruteru”.”</p><p>“You’re treading dangerously close to “Irredeemable” again.” Still, for a brief moment Mahiru smirks.</p><p>Channeling all his inner restraint, he leaves it at that. It seems everyone enjoyed the meal, at least…as much as they could enjoy anything after what happened.</p><p>After some time Byakuya clears his throat. Slowly the attention comes to him. </p><p>“…I won’t beat around the bush.” The Ultimate Affluent Progeny says “After this Killing Game was announced to us, I made a vow to protect you all…and it is readily apparent I could not keep it. I take responsibility for yesterday. Totally and completely. Still, I ask…that you consider me your leader. That you trust in me to get you all off this island.”</p><p>“After you messed it up and got two people killed?” Hiyoko readies herself to lay in further, but Mahiru takes a step toward Byakuya.</p><p>“I…I hate to say this to a boy, but…for now, I can still call you our leader.”</p><p>“I AGREE!” Nekomaru belts. Hajime and Chiaki both nod seriously. Teruteru feels…relieved.</p><p>“…I swear to fulfill this duty to you all.” Byakuya says, face just a small bit eased. “Now…as your leader, I have several items to discuss with you all.”</p><p>“Huh? What do ya mean?” Akane asks.</p><p>Nagito smiles at her “Obviously, we have to talk about World Ender!”</p><p>An uncomfortable silence falls across the room at the reminder. Hajime raises his head “World Ender…They’re the one who’ve trapped us here, aren’t they?”</p><p>“…” Byakuya sighs, looking back up at the class “…I can’t deny that possibility. In fact…it seems rather likely, should all the information we have be true.”</p><p>“Hey, I-Is it true then?” Ibuki asks “Did they end the whole wide world?”</p><p>“That, I cannot be sure of. Perhaps, yes, an organization could overtake a small kingdom like Novoselic, as well as put us through this. However, hearing they’ve destroyed the “whole world”….” Byakuya shakes his head “I certainly cannot believe that without further proof.”</p><p>“Yeah. That’s a bit too ridiculous.” Mahiru agrees. “But regardless of the world…they’re extremely dangerous.”</p><p>Byakuya nods seriously. “We cannot afford to underestimate this enemy. Two of our classmates have fallen their victim. I will do absolutely anything in my power to protect you all…however, I must require your best efforts as well. We cannot go on doubting one another.”</p><p>A general murmur of agreement passes though the room. Even if the sentiment isn’t certain, no one protests aloud.</p><p>Byakuya continues “Another point we must address…is that of the stolen medication.”</p><p>A silence falls upon the room, Teruteru finds a gulp stuck half-way in his throat.</p><p>“I understand it was unrelated to the murder that took place yesterday. However there’s no telling what it’s potential of use is. I’m sure all of you can understand leaving an unknown element like that is not acceptable. Therefor…” Byakuya looks across the room, then nods to himself. “…The culprit is free to either approach me any time to explain themselves, or to return the medication to the pharmacy. I assure you, whomever you may be, that I will keep your anonymity. That is all.”</p><p>“That’s all?!” Hiyoko pouts “You’re just gonna let the thief off like that? What a pansy!”</p><p>No one else comments. Byakuya just scoffs at the Ultimate Traditional Dancer. “Now, I suppose that covers today’s announcements-“</p><p>“Wait!” A new nasally voice interrupts them. Monomi bursts into the room, all sparkles and fluff. “It’s your squeezably soft teacher here with her own announcement!”</p><p>Akane snorts, making a kick at the thing. “Huh? Who the hell are you? Get lost, we’re busy.” </p><p>“Begone with you, wretched toy!” Gundham agrees, hamsters posing threateningly on his outstretched arms.</p><p>“Wha?! I-I’m not wanted here…?” Monomi cries, wiping fake tears from its face. “Boo-hoo…and I came with important news…”</p><p>“We have no need for your-“ Byakuya starts, and then stops himself. He looks away a moment, face in a grimace. “…Very well. We will hear your “news”. Make it quick.”</p><p>“Yay! Okay!” Monomi twirls her arms. “Praise me! Your teacher took down another Monobeast for you all! Now you can explore a new island!”</p><p>“Another island?” Hajime looks at Byakuya. “Do you think there might be something there?”</p><p>“…We certainly can’t ignore any potential new escape routes.” Their leader nods. “Certainly, our new priority will be exploration.”</p><p>“W-Wait, with such a fun new island to explore, you all don’t need to think about escaping-“ Monomi mumbles, only to be properly punted away by Akane. It wails pitifully as it goes flying out the window.</p><p>“I guess that means we’ll be getting in groups again, right?” Nagito smiles. “In that case…”</p><p>“I wanna be in a group with Mahiru again!” Hiyoko clings to the Ultimate Photographer’s arm, rubbing her face into Mahiru’s shoulder. “And keep the crazy guy and the perv out of it!”</p><p>“Ibuki wants to be with Byakuya for sure this time!” The Ultimate Musician hops over, hugging their leader around the waistline, who sputters are the touch.</p><p>“Unhand me, peasant!”</p><p>“No way! Byakuya’s all mine mine mine!”</p><p>Hajime chuckles softly, which he quickly hides inside a fake cough at the Ultimate Affluent Progeny’s withering glare. “Um…” Chiaki mutters “…What about everyone not here?”</p><p>“Huh? Are there more of us?” Akane asks. </p><p>“You mean Kazuichi and…?” Mahiru frowns.</p><p>“Fuyuhiko and Peko are also not here, right?” Nekomaru finishes. </p><p>At the words the Ultimate Traditional Dancer stamps down a foot and glares at their leader. “Ugh! Why didn’t we talk about those smelly bitches first?! That albino slut and that midget both threatened Mahiru! What are you gonna do about that?!”</p><p>“Mahiru.” Byakuya says. “I will request that for the near future, you remain close to either myself or-“</p><p>“Nekomaru, right?” The Ultimate Photographer shakes her head, then shows a weary smile “Don’t worry, I got that.” Her expression turns stricter. “Then you better do a good job watching out for me! You are boys, so you need to protect a lady in this situation, understand?!”</p><p>Byakuya smirks as Nekomaru sweats and promises. “I myself plan to chat with our missing students later…in the meantime, let us divide and explore this new island. Our promise to Sonia was for us to do our best! That promise shall not be in vein!”</p><p>What had once been a murmur across the room almost rises to a cheer, before their leader coughs and orders them into groups.</p><p>Nekomaru is set to look after Akane, Mahiru, and Hiyoko. Byakuya motions for Nagito, and begrudgingly agrees to Ibuki’s insistence to join as well. “Gundham, you will also-“</p><p>“Gundham?” Nagito asks “Well, of course I’m honored to be in the presence of such an Ultimate but…I was hoping I could explore with Hajime today!”</p><p>Byakuya looks at him without patience. “You’ll explore with who I deem.”</p><p>Hajime himself looks uncomfortable. Teruteru sure can’t blame him. He’s still terrified of the sickly man.</p><p>Chiaki looks up, blearily glancing between them. She speaks in a small, disinterested voice. “Hajime can be in a group with me and Teruteru…is that ok, Byakuya?”</p><p>Byakuya nods approvingly. “Just the same as I was about to order.”</p><p>Nagito sighs. “Oh…I’m not surprised, I guess. Why would an Ultimate as great as Hajime want to spend time with trash like me...”</p><p>“Enough, Nagito. Neither do we want to hear that, nor is it acceptable for you to say.” Byakuya’s face is in a condescending sneer, but it’s obvious by this point in time that the motive behind his words isn’t smugness like everyone first assumed. It’s compassion. Nagito beams at their leader.</p><p>“Oh! I don’t deserve to have the Ultimate Affluent Progeny worry about me! I’m too lucky!”</p><p>“You’re all dismissed.”Byakuya snaps, gesturing for his party to follow. Nagito waves at Hajime as he leaves. In silent response Hajime looks away.</p><p>“We should go too…right Hajime?” Chiaki prompts. The Ultimate ??? looks up at her slowly, and gives up a nod.</p><p>“I heard you jump to include me.” The Ultimate Chef grins. “You’ve fallen, haven’t you? Fully and completely!”</p><p>Chiaki looks at him a long moment. “…you would have had to come with us…’cuz we only had two people, and Byakuya didn’t put you anywhere else yet.”</p><p>“Ah…” Teruteru only deflates a small bit. “You mean there was just nowhere else to put me…how depressing.”</p><p>“Just don’t be weird.” Hajime warns, though he seems pretty laid back about it, at least compared to being with Nagito. “Come on, we should go explore.”</p><p>Chiaki shows off two of her impressive abilities – being able to walk without bumping into anything with her head shoved in her handheld for multiple minutes on end – and to sleepwalk as she passes out between loading screens. The Ultimate ??? seems to keep an eye out for her, reaching to tug her out of the way of trees or railings when she drifts too far off the path.</p><p>The new island is, compared to the previous two…kind of a wasteland. It’s disappointing, actually. The dirt is red and inhabitable. There are no exotic plants or animals roaming about. Just sparse buildings plotted in a perimeter around the small isle. “Well, this is a bummer…” Teruteru murmurs “There’s nothing romantic about this at all…at least there isn’t any fast-food this time.”</p><p>“…Let’s try this way first.” Hajime decides for them, leading them to the right. They walk a short way in silence, which of course Teruteru tries to break it in the usual way.</p><p>“So, the “Ultimate Gamer”, huh? How’d you find that as your talent?”</p><p>“…I like games.” Chiaki says.</p><p>“They should have dubbed you the “Ultimate Player” instead. You’re sure playing my heart like a…what’s a video game thing? Ah, I had a SNES once…You’re playing my heart like a thumb pad! Now all you have to do is blow me like a cartage-!”</p><p>“What part of “not being weird” do you not understand?” Hajime fixes him with a warning glare. Unintentionally, Chiaki save the Ultimate Chef from digging himself in further.</p><p>“What classes do you think we’d be?” She wonders aloud. “Since we’re in a party…”</p><p>“Huh?” Hajime looks a bit disoriented from the sudden thought. “You…mean like in a game?”</p><p>“Yeah…what would our job classes be?”</p><p>“Well, I already have a job, thank you very much.” The Ultimate Chef oozes vanity as he chuckles and twirls his fingers. “Head Chef at a world class venue!”</p><p>“…Chef isn’t a normal class.” Chiaki says, then after a small moment’s thought. “You’d be… an Apothecary…I think.”</p><p>“Pardon may?” He quirks an eyebrow.</p><p>“…kind of like…a medicine maker…’cause even if it’s not medicine, you can make food that cheers everyone up…like a support class…”</p><p>“O-Oh…” that sounds…oddly kind of her to say. He’s surprised. “Well, I’ll take that as a compliment then! Anyway, you’d obviously be the charmer of the group. Total eye candy.”</p><p>“Teruteru.” Hajime warns him again.</p><p>“…I think I’d be more like…an oracle or a priest.”</p><p>“Why? Because your so sexy it’s made me found new religion?” Teruteru chuckles. Chiaki looks blankly after him.</p><p>“…’cause I’m more like a guide…or something.”</p><p>“A…guide?” Hajime looks at her, but she doesn’t respond. </p><p>“Hajime…what do you think you’d be?”</p><p>“I…” Hajime’s face twists into a bitter expression. He looks off to the ocean. “How can I know that? I don’t even remember…”</p><p>Teruteru’s eyes widen. Honestly, he forgot about that. “Ah, Hajime, do you still not remember your Ultimate Talent?”</p><p>The man wordlessly shakes his head. </p><p>Teruteru feels for the guy. He couldn’t imagine forgetting cooking somehow. It was one of…no, it was the most important thing about him. His career, a defining aspect of his personality, the thing that reminded him of his home and family… </p><p>Wow, actually, Hajime is probably going through a pretty rough time, if his Ultimate Talent has as large an impact on his own life. Not only stuck in this killing game, but stuck not knowing all of who he was…</p><p>A slurred voice speaks back up “…why don’t you pick one to try?”</p><p>“…huh?” Again, the Ultimate ??? looks at Chiaki with shock. Despite her blank expression, the Ultimate Gamer seems serious about her words.</p><p>“If you don’t really remember…that that means you can pick any class you want, right? So, you should try one out, and see if it’s the right one for you…I think.”</p><p>“…” Hajime looks back at the water, contemplating her words.</p><p>“Well-“ Teruteru decides to throw his own thoughts in. He’d rather have the man mad at him then sad about himself…which was about as close to Chiaki’s compassionate encouragement the chef can manage. “Whatever it may be, I certainly can’t forget this ass I’m looking at right now!”</p><p>“Wh-, damn it, Teruteru!” The Ultimate ??? snaps back to attention, hands moving to hide his behind. “You-, walk in front then!”</p><p>“That’s alright! The sight had been burned into my eyes for all time! I’ll bake a cake in its honor!”</p><p>“You-“ For a very brief instance Hajime’s shoulders shake, like he might laugh, but he doesn’t quite manage it. The Ultimate ??? just breaths a heavy sigh. </p><p>As punishment Teruteru is made to trudge ahead a few paces until they come across the first building worth being called a destination. His heart gets a bit heavier at the sigh. A hospital. It feels almost like a directed insult to them, after the loss of the Ultimate Nurse. His companions feel similarly, as Chiaki pulls up her hood and Hajime fixes the building with a searing glare.</p><p>“Should we…go in?” He manages to ask, tending to his hair. Though Hajime hesitates, he ends up giving a nod and proceeds inside. The hospital lobby is small and bare, and most prominently filthy.</p><p>Teruteru’s spent a fair amount of time in hospitals before, for reasons that need no further explanation. He’d never take his Mama to a place like this. Besides being abandoned, it just looks decrepit.</p><p>“I doesn’t look like anyone is here. This island is probably abandoned, too.” Hajime mutters, peeking through a door and to the hallway. Four patient rooms align the right-hand hall. The left is…a mocking scene of doctors operating and killing a patient, presented by cardboard cutouts. The Ultimate Chef tries to ignore it.</p><p>“We should check if there are any supplies left around…I think.” Chiaki mentions, and at Hajime’s nods they go to do so. Teruteru feels…uneasy handling the stuff, after the pharmacy and all. There doesn’t seem like there are any medications around, however. Only tools like thermometers, stethoscopes, and a whole mess of things he doesn’t recognize. After a small search they come back together at the lobby.</p><p>“It doesn’t seem like there’s much here.” Hajime starts. “Only general hospital equipment.”</p><p>“I didn’t find anything, either.” Teruteru mentions.</p><p>Chiaki stares at them. Thirty seconds later she blinks and nods. “Oh yeah. Me neither.”</p><p>“Sounds like a fantastic opportunity to move along!” Teruteru volunteers, edging to the door. He doesn’t like the place, frankly. It feels like someone should be here, belongs here. But she’s not.</p><p>His companions both nods, and they return to the road snaking around the deteriorated island. There’s not much to talk about until they reach the next destination. The Ultimate Chef makes out a building coming into view, but doesn’t pay too much attention, mind continuing to waver to the last day, and even to that morning…</p><p>His thoughts had the potential to dip fast, but they’re wretched right back up with a certain disbelieving cry. “T-Titty Typhoon?”</p><p>It’s like the world freezes. The man can scarcely believe his ears. He looks up in awe, to find it true.</p><p>In neon lights the words “TITTY TYPHOON” gleam off the building’s front. Needless to say, his jaw is dropped.</p><p>“This building is obviously suspicious.” Hajime says, cautioned as he always is. “I can’t say for sure there’s no danger… we should be careful-“</p><p>Teruteru can’t hold it back, the evil chuckle that crawls up his throat. He twists back to Hajime and Chiaki, grinning wild. “Danger? Oh, there’s danger alright, especially for the sexually repressed such as yourself…oh ho ho~”</p><p>“What? What are you talking about this time?” The Ultimate ??? rightly regards him with suspicion as Chiaki merely blinks. </p><p>“What am I talking about? Only the greatest gift to man since Prometheus stole fire from the gods!” Teruteru points, blood oozing out of control. “A strip club!”</p><p>The inside is about what’s expected. A raised stage with speakers for the dancers, plenty of floor space for the audience, not to mention the bar against the far wall. A quickly glance confirms there certainly is a fair enough share of alcohol present. Hmm, wine and whisky and a generous helping of tequila, sake, bourbon…</p><p>“Hey, hey. I think this place is a music venue.” Chiaki says once she steps inside. </p><p>“Well music certainly wouldn’t be an oddity.” Teruteru chuckles back, checking the dates and content of the beverages in the bar. Oh! Napa valley, 1983! Oh ho ho… “All the girls will need something to strip too, including yourself.”</p><p>“Teruteru, knock that off-, hey! Leave those alone!” The Ultimate ??? confiscates the wine, despite his whines. </p><p>“You can’t tell me to abandon quality liquor!”</p><p>“You’re a high school student!”</p><p>“Well I’m not going to drink it! It’s for serving! Pairing with my meals!”</p><p>“We’re all high schoolers too!”</p><p>“I don’t see how that’s my fault.”</p><p>“…what is “stripping”?” Chiaki asks, to Hajime’s utter dismay and Teruteru’s abject joy.</p><p>After a good thirty-minute dissertation the Ultimate ??? manages to tear them out of the lovely strip club and back to the dour road. Teruteru’s very well thought out argument of why it’s vital to have some bare chests in a club named “Titty Typhoone” are quite unfairly dismissed. The Ultimate Chef can’t complain too hard, when Hajime forgets to have him walk in front and he thus obtains another opportunity to creep on the two.</p><p>The next local is a motel – the perfect pairing to their new strip club. Obviously, it’s for two (or many more) to spend the night together, after thoroughly seducing one another under neon lights and sultry music…</p><p>Well regardless, they are not the first there. Hiyoko gags at their arrival, and Nekomaru shouts a greeting to them. </p><p>“What a rundown motel.” The Ultimate Traditional Dancer complains, almost snuggling her face into Mahiru’s waist. “It’s just like Hajime and Teruteru’s houses!”</p><p>“…You’ve never seen my house.” Hajime deadpans.</p><p>Teruteru looks fit to explode. “Y-Y’all ain’t know what ya’ talkin’ ‘bout! I’ma world class chef!”</p><p>“You mean a cook right? You should totally move here! It’s like the perfect home for a minimum wage worker like you!”</p><p>That…that hits him a bit harsher than he can actually take. It absolutely doesn’t suit him at all! His home wasn’t like this…rundown, dirty, built of cheap materials…</p><p>In the middle of nowhere. A poor town with no one around and no reason for someone to stay. Real pathetic like.</p><p>“…” he doesn’t respond again, fumbling with his comb and backing away from the conversation. </p><p>“…I think it’s ok.” Chiaki speaks up. “Not everything has to be pretty and well made…it’s kinda refreshing to see after being on the first and second islands. It’s unique.”</p><p>“Wow. Talk about shit taste.” Hiyoko giggles.</p><p>“Hiyoko, please.” That seems to be all Mahiru needs to say to quiet the other girl down. </p><p>Hiyoko pouts a bit and mutters “Well, we gotta make sure to check it out thoroughly. It’s possible that there might be a clue here.”</p><p>“That’s right.” Mahiru jumps at the opportunity to give the smaller girl some positive reinforcement. “Let’s search then.”</p><p>“Yay! I get to search with Mahiru!” The small girl beams. In a frenzy the Ultimate Photographer spams shots of the expression. It makes Hiyoko flush red.</p><p>“Mahiru, I’m gonna looks dumb.”</p><p>The other girl only smiles back, a bit embarrassed. “Sorry. But you certainly don’t look dumb.”</p><p>Hiyoko mumbles something else, out of Teruteru’s range of hearing as he fully slinks away to the other side of the lot. Akane is there, munching some chips. </p><p>“‘Ay, Meat Man. What’s for lunch?”</p><p>“Ah…well, I have no concrete plan.” Teruteru admits. “I’m sure by the time I need to prep it will have come to me…”</p><p>“It better be as good as all that grilled fish I caught!” The Ultimate Gymnast shouts, pounding a fist into the hood of the broken-down car she sits on. “I wanna eat like that again! Soon!”</p><p>Teruteru sputters out a semblance of a laugh. “Well, alright then. I’ll grill you up some more fish for lunch.” Actually…he wonders, maybe lunch could be another big event for them all. Like breakfast that morning…Teruteru couldn’t do much, but when it came to cooking, he knew there was no better way to raise a spirit. Mind set, he nods to Akane. “Alright. For lunch we’ll find a way to have some fresh sea-food together. Like a party!...or well, maybe not so far as that. A picnic? Too quaint for a…a big city chef like me…” an uncomfortable feeling comes to mind. He can’t help but look back to the Ultimate Traditional Dancer. It’s the first time that particular lie of his feels…a bad one to keep.</p><p>…someplace like this, he wasn’t really suited for it…was he?</p><p>Teruteru struggles to shake the thought from mind. “A…at lunch we’ll all have a feast together! A sea-side garden party!”</p><p>“Alright!” Akane grins, completely oblivious to his turmoil. “You better make a meal big enough to fill me up inside, Meat Man!”</p><p>“I’ll fill every little crevice up, pouring my juices into every hole you’ve got…!”</p><p>Hajime waves him back over, and he obliges. They travel back down the path as Teruteru expels his lunch ideas. Chiaki gives slow nods to his flowery descriptions, while Hajime just seems relieved to hear something at least mostly un-perverted from his mouth. Eventually they come up to another landmark, a narrow alley full of small electronic stores. Electronics aren’t a thing he’s particularly interested in. He’s far more concerned with the people there to greet them.</p><p>“Ah, Byakuya! My most esteemed leader! Love of my-!”</p><p>“Cease your babbling, peasant.” The Ultimate Affluent Progeny spares him not even a glance, carefully looking over a laptop stacked in a shelving of other monitors. Ibuki giggles from her position clinging to his back. Gundham and Nagito are not too far away, either, though noticeably the Ultimate Breeder chooses for stand away from the other group member. As if Teruteru can blame him…</p><p>“…have you found anything, Byakuya?” Chiaki prompts, watching their leader fiddle with equipment.</p><p>“Not as such.” Byakuya admits. “I had hoped these laptops could be used to connect to the internet, however it seems none can even start.”</p><p>“You mean they’re broken?” Hajime asks. “Every one?”</p><p>“Well…when we first arrived there was one that was switched on.” Nagito speaks up, chilling more than one of them with his airy voice. “But as soon as I touched it, it started to chug. Then it died. Oh, and none of the others will work, either. What rotten luck. I ruined everything with my worthless talent…but at least that means we will have something good come our way! Right?”</p><p>“…if it’s broken,” Hajime speaks up again, eyes struggling to keep away from the Ultimate Lucky Student’s blank eyes. “Then…couldn’t Kazuichi fix it?”</p><p>Byakuya nods with approval to the suggestion, taking up the computer and holding it to his side. “Very well.” He says. “I will take this to Kazuichi and ask for his assistance.”</p><p>Hajime hesitates a moment. “…Will he be willing to? This morning he was…well…”</p><p>Teruteru looks on curiously, but Hajime doesn’t finish the sentence. Regardless Byakuya nods. “I understand. I will take care of the situation.”</p><p>“Then, what have you all found?” Byakuya turns his attention fully to their group. </p><p>“…there was a hospital…” Chiaki murmurs.</p><p>“A strip club!” Teruteru shouts, thrusting two fingers in the air as suggestively as he can manage. “Lights! Stages! Alcohol! Imagine what our fair ladies can get up to in there! Akane showing of her gymnastics, her shirt thrown to the wayside! Or Mahiru, looking down on us like pigs as she pulls away her-! No, why stop there?! Hajime, Byakuya- what I wouldn’t pay to see you two strip as naked as the days you were born! Oh, imagine Nekomaru wrapped around a pole! My word, I’m drooooooling!”</p><p>“Stages?!” Ibuki cries, suddenly shocked to attention “Where’s the stage! Point! Point!”</p><p>Teruteru obliges, gesturing from where they came. “A little old place called “Titty Typhoon”. No way you can miss it. Oh! If you’re gonna break it in make sure to invite me!”</p><p>“Ibuki! No running off!” Byakuya scolds. The Ultimate Musician freezes where she’s began to sneak away. </p><p>“Aww…but it sounds perfect! Ibuki’s been looking for a good place for a concert! Lights! Stages! Alcohol! Naked dancers too! Ibuki’ll play in a strip club! No standards here!”</p><p>“That’a girl!” Teruteru swoons. “I’m cheering you on!”</p><p>“Ibuki-, damn it!” Byakuya tears off after her as she bolts away. Gundham huffs and stomps after them, and Nagito gives Hajime a small wave as he follows suit.</p><p>Hajime doesn’t return it…but he does look back to watch the Ultimate Lucky Student leave.</p><p>The rest of “Electric Avenue” is beyond them. Chiaki spends some time digging though boxes searching for some old game consoles, but is unsuccessful. After twenty or so minutes they move on to the next, and last, landmark of the island. A movie theater of all things. Now that was a treat! It injects the first ounce of life since the lovely strip club.</p><p>…or so he thinks, as him, Hajime, and Chiaki are whisked into the theater room and tortured by Monokuma under threat of death to bear witness to the worst movie ever made. The three stumble out the theater in a daze.</p><p>“I-I think…” Hajime forces from behind clenched teeth “W…We should take a break.”</p><p>“I-I agree…It’s time to prepare lunch after all…”</p><p>They head back to the first island, Chiaki returning to the arcade cabinet in the hotel lobby while Hajime watches. Teruteru seeks to prep items for his imagined sea-side garden party. Slowly the students begin to trickle back into the restaurant. By the time the Ultimate Chef is ready to announce his special lunch, Byakuya and his group have returned, their leader demanding their attention as he starts to go over their various findings as a group.</p><p>“…thus, I see no need to place any restrictions on moment across the new island. Of course, should any of you run across what you may consider to be an exceptionally dangerous item, please, inform me immediately-“ the Ultimate Affluent Progeny cuts himself off. Footsteps sound up the stairs, and the whole class stares as two figures emerge into the room.</p><p>The Ultimate Yakuza sneers at them, his face twisted into malice and body language tight like he expects a fight. By his side the Ultimate Swordswoman is stood tall and motionless. It scarcely looks like she’s even breathing on her own merits. The robotic air to her is…intimidating, to be kind.</p><p>It’s a Hiyoko that speaks first. “Wh-What are you pig-shits doing here?! You’re not aloud!”</p><p>“I’m here to eat.” Fuyuhiko grounds out. “I wouldn’t recommend stopping me.”</p><p>Nekomaru takes position in front of Mahiru, cracking his neck. “If you’re here to eat I don’t got a problem…BUT MAHIRU IS OFF LIMITS! Attacking your own team is inexcusable!”</p><p>“My team?! You’ve got some fucking nerve calling that bitch-!”</p><p>“Young master.” Peko speaks. Fuyuhiko glares at her for a moment, but nods.</p><p>“Are you gonna tell me now I’m not allowed to eat here?” He questions Byakuya. For a long moment Byakuya looks back. With a huff he turns his face away.</p><p>“Then eat.” He says.</p><p>“You’re just letting them?!” Hiyoko screeches. Mahiru takes her hand.</p><p>“Just let it go, Hiyoko.” She says, gearing back at the Ultimate Yakuza “I don’t think he’s worth it.”</p><p>Fuyuhiko’s eyes twitches. He stalks across the room and sits down hard at a table. Peko stands directly at his side, watching their every move around him.</p><p>“Hey, cook. Make me some fucking udon.”</p><p>“Um, I-I prefer chef-“</p><p>The look in Fuyuhiko’s eyes shuts him up, and he does just as ordered. </p><p>Returning with the soup he can hear Byakuya speaking, no, repeating the same things he said before. For a brief moment he’s confused as to why, but Fuyuhiko is listening intently from his secluded corner spot. He approaches, soup in hands, only for Peko to suddenly block his way. He didn’t know someone could move quite so fast.</p><p>“I shall serve my young master.”</p><p>Not able to speak, Teruteru allows her to take the bowl from him, only very mildly turned on by her terrifying presence. He slinks back behind the rest of the class, to safety, at least until Akane begs him for a meal. Well…it feels like his garden party idea wasn’t going to fit today. The food that would have gone to that front ends up served normally.</p><p>“…finally,” Byakuya adjusts his glasses as he repeats his last point from the talk before. “On Electric Avenue, we came across an assortment of laptops. However, none seem to be functioning. Once Kazuichi is in a more…manageable state, I will ask him to repair one of the computers we have. It is possible, however slim chances may be, that we could use one of them to contact the outside world-“</p><p>“You fucking what?” Fuyuhiko speaks up, turning to Byakuya with rage swirling his gaze. “You’re telling me we have a chance to use that computer to get out of here, and you’re not fucking taking it?! Make the bastard do it now!”</p><p>The Ultimate Affluent Progeny’s face twitches “Kazuichi is not in the mental place to be able to perform this kind of task. At the first possible opportunity I will-“</p><p>“Fuck that! Who cares what “mental place” the bastard is in?! I wanna get off this island!”</p><p>“If we tell Kazuichi there may be a way off through the laptop, of course he’ll help.” Nagito says with his usual smile. “I’m sure that hope will let Kazuichi overcome the despair of Sonia’s death.”</p><p>“Don’t be so optimistic.” Byakuya spits back. “Kazuichi will be called upon when I deem fit.”</p><p>“Fucking whatever.” Fuyuhiko throws his spoon hard into his udon, broth spilling across the table. He flicks his head to the stairs and without a word Peko follows. “Do whatever the fuck you want. It’s not my fucking business.”</p><p>Teruteru and many more breathe a sigh of relief when the pair are gone. Byakuya himself huffs, but he looks frustrated more than anything. </p><p>“When are you going to do something about him?!” Hiyoko demands. Their leader doesn’t respond.</p><p>The class breaks back apart after. Teruteru realizes it’s that time again…</p><p> </p><p>[Free Time]</p><p> </p><p>But…though things are better, everyone still feels it. The loss. The lingering fear and sadness. He’d certainly like to spend time with people – he’s always felt more comfortable around others than alone. Probably due to growing up in restaurant, where one could scarcely be solitary.</p><p>Attempting to catch the attention of Mahiru and Hiyoko, watched by Nekomaru, fails. The two are too transparently wrapped up together, the Ultimate Photographer snapping shots as Hiyoko displays her talent in dance (Teruteru gets screamed at for looking, and retracts after only one or two comments). A few others are busy or…not in the mood to spend time. In the end he resolves to suck it up and do some prep work ahead of time for dinner, instead.</p><p>…resolves being the key word.</p><p>This thinking thing just wasn’t meant for him, was it? The smell of home that came from his cooking helped him calm, but just the same it made him ache. He…wanted to go home.</p><p>And now he knew…he could. If only he…</p><p>Sonia wanted to go home. And it had been enough to drive her to…kill someone, their friend. Mikan.</p><p>Teruteru could go home. If he killed.</p><p>The thought makes him feel sick. He doesn’t want to believe it. He…</p><p>He goes back to the work. Reorganizes spices, cleans appliances, sets some meat to cure, stuffs mushrooms, cleans more fish…</p><p>The sight of the knife gliding through the salmon’s belly…</p><p>…it reminds him of Nagito.</p><p>A shudder crawls up his spine, but it’s something he can’t push out of his mind. After what happened to Mikan, Sonia…now there’s no shuting his eyes. They were capable of murder. Teruteru was capable of murder. Nagito…was capable of murder. Nagito could have killed him.</p><p>But Nagito didn’t kill him. Nagito played along with his lie, continued to cover it up when the idea of a traitor had been falsely linked to it. Honestly Teruteru didn’t know where they stood. He didn’t know a thing about the other man…only that he was crazy. That he was unpredictable. That he was incredibly dangerous.</p><p>Maybe what Teruteru needs to do, if ignoring the killing game is no longer possible…is to confront it. </p><p>Teruteru decides to spend time with Nagito.</p><p>He expects the man to be on the newest island, and is left shocked to see he’s nowhere in sight. He asks around a bit, and has to result to questioning Monomi. The rabbit gleefully points him to the library on the second island, humming “love love” to itself as he leaves.</p><p>The Ultimate Chef hesitates at the entrance, fiddling with his hair and mustering up his courage. It takes a bit before he can enter, peeking in to spot the Ultimate Lucky Student at a far table, reading from a small stack of assorted books he’d collected.</p><p>Swallowing hard, he approaches, trying and failing not to hunch over and twist his hands nervously. “A-Ah…Nagito. Just the man I…that is, I…I was hoping finding you here.”</p><p>“Oh?” Nagito doesn’t look up from his book. The lack of reaction surprises him.</p><p>“…you’re by yourself.” Teruteru finally notices. He’s shocked he had forgotten. Nagito was supposed to be watched by Byakuya or Nekomaru, wasn’t he?</p><p>“Oh, that. Byakuya said he was going to put his faith in me to make the right choice.” Nagito turns a page. That…doesn’t explain a lot, but that isn’t why Teruteru came, so he lets the question end there. “Well I…thought we could spend time.” He wants to talk about it…the knife at his throat. His lie at the party. Nagito’s obvious illness. The trial. Something but…</p><p>The Ultimate Lucky Student finally turns to look at him, smile gentle and friendly. “Why would I spend time with you?”</p><p>…huh?</p><p>“Ah…you, well…y-you’ve said before how much you love all us Ultimates, haven’t you? Well I…ah…” </p><p>“I do love the Ultimates.” Nagito’s eyes shut a moment, like he’s basking in the thought of them. “Ultimates…are the pinnacle of hope in this world. They rise higher than despair could ever touch. They’re everything I admire. They’re everything…”</p><p>“U-Um…” Teruteru finds himself regretting this. He takes a step back, but the instant he makes a sound Nagito’s eyes shoot open, pinning him with that swirling look of malice and pleasure.</p><p>“But how could an Ultimate have a hope as weak as yours…?”</p><p>“Wh…What?”</p><p>“Voting for Byakuya? When you yourself went so far in the trial searching for the answer…you really, really disappointed me. You just gave up? Because what? You pitied Sonia? By placing that vote you yielded to her hope. You forfeited your own. You accepted your place as a stepping stool, didn’t you? How utterly, utterly disappointing…”</p><p>Teruteru finds himself almost clawing away from the man, hands scrambling for something, something to protect himself from the flash of steel, from the cold metal in his neck-</p><p>Nagito doesn’t move an inch, just watches him fuss as squirm like a preying cat. “Don’t look so tense, Teruteru! You could still surprise me…I so enjoyed that hope you had at the party! Maybe you can prove it to me again, at the next trial, if we both make it there…”</p><p>“N…Next…?”</p><p>“You don’t really think the killing game will stop now, do you?” Nagito asks “I told you once before…no matter what, or when, it would start. Besides, with the despair of Mikan and Sonia’s deaths, we certainly have good luck coming our way!...Oh, but Hajime was so kind to me earlier, saying he’ll consider trying to get to know each other again. Maybe we’ll have bad luck, after all…”</p><p>“Good luck?” He finds himself speaking “Y-You think…this killing game is good luck?”</p><p>“Oh, not as such…but the hope that will be born from it…” Nagito’s face goes slack in bliss. “That hope…will be beautiful.”</p><p>Run. That’s what his body tells him. Run and don’t look back. He obeys.</p><p>He doesn’t stop until he finds someone else – He doesn’t care who. Ibuki and Chiaki are hunched over a hand held near the gate to the central island. He nearly throws himself at them, and as passive Chiaki and how easygoing Ibuki are, they don’t protest it. He just watches them tap through some rhythm game with an occasional flirt until his heart stops pounding.</p><p>He doesn’t feel closer to Nagito. On the contrary, he feels like any semblance of safety he had from the man’s madness had crumbled away.</p><p>Well he…certainly still has time. The encounter with Nagito felt like forever, but realistically was just a moment or two. He spent far more time calming down after. When he checks the time barely a half hour has passed. He has plenty of time to spend with someone else so…</p><p> </p><p>[Free Time]</p><p> </p><p>He’ll hang out with anyone – anyone but the man that had teased a knife to his throat like it was a game. It’s frustrating no one wants to have him. Normally that’s not something that bothers him – he accepts rejection rather well, actually. But right now, being alone is frightening. As is any moment Nagito could come up behind him and-</p><p>He swallows, hand shaking at his neck.</p><p>Teruteru is a bit frightened, and his thoughts haven’t calmed a bit. He still remembers the two corpses. Still can’t help but imagine he could have been one of them.</p><p>Something else comes to mind as well. He thinks about what Byakuya said that morning…that the pharmaceutical thief can come to him any time to confess.</p><p>He can’t do that. For so many reasons he knows he can’t do it. He isn’t even sure if he can truly trust his leader. But he needs to believe in the man, and even if he can’t confess…he still has to apologize.</p><p>Teruteru leaves to search for Byakuya.</p><p>The man isn’t that hard to find. The Ultimate Affluent Progeny is back to the new island, combing it for further clues. When he approaches Byakuya nods to him in an acknowledgement, but doesn’t stop his work. For a short while Teruteru just trails the man, and surprisingly isn’t confronted to spit it out. Eventual he manages on his own. “Ah…have you found anything new?”</p><p>“Not as of yet. However, I’ve determined there are no notable food sources on this particular island. The mini fridges in the motel rooms are empty, and the music venue only has a supply of alcohol and mixers. The movie theater does have assortment of snacks, but even so, this island truly is a wasteland…”</p><p>…maybe Byakuya hadn’t been looking for clues, after all. </p><p>“Still hungry, huh?” He asks, rhetorically. “Well, speaking of food, how did breakfast suit you?”</p><p>There’s a fairly long pause. Byakuya halts his search, looking back at the chef with an odd, removed expression. Suddenly Teruteru is sure it didn’t have even remotely the same impact on the man as it had on the rest. He’s…shocked, a bit, but doesn’t speak. Just stares.</p><p>“…It was satisfactory. I appreciate both the time you put in, as well as the effect you had on calming the others.”</p><p>Teruteru stares.</p><p>“…I’m sorry.” His leader says eventually, looking away once more. “What you put into that food…someone like me is unable to taste it.”</p><p>He continues to look up at the man for a long moment. The obvious interpretation was that such plain food just wasn’t to someone like the Ultimate Affluent Progeny’s liking, but…Teruteru doesn’t think that’s what the man is saying. Instead it feels like…maybe Byakuya had no nostalgia to be reminded of.</p><p>In one sentence, Teruteru feels his understanding of the man has been significantly altered. Byakuya doesn’t speak again, so he just nods. “I see…In that case, I’ll have to reconsider my approach next time.”</p><p>“Do as you will.”</p><p>“Anyway…” He reaches for his comb, fiddling with it a moment. “Well, I’m assuming you’re looking for clues again, right? I’m no Hajime, but I wouldn’t mind walking with you.”</p><p>“That is unnecessary.”</p><p>“Ah…” He loses the battle with himself, letting the comb come to smooth out his hair. “W-Well, perhaps. But, Ah, how can I leave such a big beautiful man to wander all on his own. You need an escort!” He pauses “Not that kind of escort.”</p><p>“Oh? I would have thought someone like you would offer that readily.” Byakuya huffs sarcastically, coming back around to his posh and condescending attitude. </p><p>“I, ah…have some baggage with escorts.” Teruteru murmurs. “Anyway! I’ll stay right by your side…or right behind where the view is good…”</p><p>“Idiot.” His leader snaps, turning to walk off. Obviously, Teruteru follows. He’s glad for the mood to shift to the same it had been last they spent time. But Byakuya isn’t quite as cross at his harassment as the first time…or maybe Teruteru isn’t quite as grating with it. </p><p>“I can’t help but wonder…” he starts, “If perhaps…you and Ibuki…?”</p><p>“What are you babbling about?”</p><p>“She’s into you!”</p><p>Byakuya only grunts.</p><p>“Totally into you! You should say something! Then again, I suppose I’m into you too. In fact, I wouldn’t be surprised if everyone on this island wanted a piece of our larger than life leader…”</p><p>“Take care your fantasies do not get in the way of our work to escape.”</p><p>“Of course not. They’ll be…time for all that after we escape.” Teruteru’s voice is weaker this time. “Of course…”</p><p>“Of course.” Byakuya insists. His voice leaves no room for any other thought. He’s truly certain of it. That he’ll get them out of here, and alive…</p><p>“Byakuya, I…about the t-trial, I-“</p><p>“I’ve already forgiven you.” Byakuya says, not even bothering to look back. “I accept the blame. As leader, their deaths are on my hands alone.”</p><p>“…ya’ that strong, huh?” The Ultimate Chef lets slip. He shakes his head. “But it wasn’t. E-Even I know it really wasn’t-“</p><p>“I misunderstood Sonia.” Byakuya slows to a halt. “I misunderstood her love for her country. I misunderstood her curiosity, her ability to be swayed. It is because of that misunderstanding that she committed the act. I blame no one else by myself. I hold no ill will to any who agree.”</p><p>There’s a long pause between them before Byakuya continues. “It is more like…I could not understand. It was something I could never comprehend. That desire to escape.”</p><p>“…I understood.” Teruteru whispers, and he feels like they’re the most honest words he’s spoken in years. “If I found out something horrible happened to the people I love…I would have felt that I need to leave. No matter what.”</p><p>“…who says that feeling is wrong?” Byakuya asks.</p><p>It’s so jarring of a thing to hear from Byakuya Togami, their leader and heir to the Togami clan, that…for a long moment Teruteru doesn’t hear it. He looks up at the larger boy with wide eyes, just…staring at him. “…huh?”</p><p>“Who says that feeling is wrong?” Byakuya asks again. “Caring for someone that much…that you’d do anything in your power to protect them. Do you think that’s wrong?”</p><p>It’s not something Teruteru has an answer for. Byakuya seems to take the silence as an answer in of itself.</p><p>“…I’ve never cared for someone like that.” He continues. “Nor has anyone ever cared like that for me…perhaps that is why I do not feel the same fear as all of you, as to whether we escape. Perhaps that is why I could not protect you all as I had promised. Because I do not know that feeling. I do not fear death or loss.”</p><p>“…Byakuya…”</p><p>“I want you to think about this, long and hard, Teruteru. I want you to think if that feeling is wrong.” Slowly, the man starts to walk away. “And then…when we all escape from this place, I want you to tell me.”</p><p>Teruteru watches him leave. Awe prickles through his every bone. He feels something he can’t quite put into words. </p><p>Regardless…he feels closer to the man than before.</p><p>Dinner is a bit late, to mild complaining from the class. He pulls a bit of his Mama out of himself to tell them to “Settle down or y’all ain’t gettin’ a bite!” Which seems to work well enough. He eats far away from the Ultimate Lucky Student, who seems to act as if he isn’t there at all. No more gracious “thank you”s for the specialty meals. Or maybe he’s just too enamored by the fact Hajime trades a few strained words with him in between bites.</p><p>Teruteru is exhausted in a multitude of ways when he falls into bed at the chime of the nighttime announcement. The ocean breeze and distant waves are undeniably calming, but…</p><p>It’s hard to sleep when his neck won’t stop itching.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Compounding Issues</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The last person Teruteru expects to see when he leaves his cabin the next morning is Peko Pekoyama.</p><p>It, frankly, scares the hell out of him. A small blubber forces out his mouth as he swings open the door - to find himself pinned under dominating red eyes.</p><p>“I require your work.”</p><p>“M-My-“</p><p>“Fried dough cookies.”</p><p>“Huh-?”</p><p>“Immediately.”</p><p>In a mix of awe for her beauty and fear for her deadly tone he follows the order to the kitchen. He’d certainly love to be interrupted by someone, anyone, but no one else is around this early. Even the restaurant is empty of the usual suspects, as the Ultimate Swordswoman forces him into the kitchen.</p><p>“I-If you wanted to be alone, we c-could have just stayed in my cabin!” Teruteru tries to laugh. It’s frantic and shaky. “Or yours! I-“</p><p>“Begin.” Peko Pekoyama’s hand moves behind her head. Teruteru just about shits himself when her smooth hands pull the cord of her sword bag, revealing the hilt and guard of the weapon over her shoulder.</p><p>He keeps his eyes on her legs, and while they’re very nice looking in those form fitting tights - it’s largely because the chef is unable to meet her eyes, and is too afraid to look away entirely. An extra mile is taken to ensure he doesn’t have to actually turn his back on her as he gathers ingredients and readies the oil.</p><p>“S-So, you like sweets?” The Ultimate Chef isn’t certain if he’s being threatened or not. Why in the world would someone like Peko corner him of all people?</p><p>Peko does not respond to him, only continues to stare him down. At the silence he coughs “Um…I-I couldn’t tell you liked fried dough cookies, of all things! Th-That’s alright, I’m perfectly suited to s-satisfy all your cravings! What, ah, what do you need them for-?”</p><p>“You were the one who stole that medication at the pharmacy, weren’t you?”</p><p>Teruteru chokes on air, wooden spoon slipping from the bowl and flinging an arch of dough against the table. “…Ah ain’t so sure tha’ ah know wh-wha-“</p><p>“While I would not care should you be aiming to commit a murder, I suspect your intentions are addiction related.”</p><p>“Wh-Wha-, no, tha’s not…It’s not tha’ kinda medication-!”</p><p>“So you did steal it.”</p><p>Ah…</p><p>Oh dear.</p><p>“N-No, no, a’course ah didn’t-!”</p><p>“The same medication that you tried to take in broad daylight, isn’t it? Perhaps others as well?”</p><p>He loses, again, to her eyes. They’re not like Nagito’s. Not empty, unreadable. It’s a bit humorous that thought gives him some comfort, now of all times. She…has some kind of goal here. Trembling hands pull the spoon back to the bowl, and again he mixes. “Wha do ya…wh-why?”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Why are ya doin’ this?”</p><p>“Doing what?” She doesn’t blink. “All I have done is request some cooking.”</p><p>“…” Teruteru rolls the dough up and dips it in batter, then dropping them in the oil. “Are ya gonna tell som’un?”</p><p>She doesn’t respond. A pitiful whine catches in his throat as he fishes back out the fried desserts, automatically plating them and dressing them in some chocolate and sugar. “Wh-Wha do ya want? Ya’ll made ya’ point, so jus’ tell may.”</p><p>He forgot how fast she was. The Ultimate Swordswoman is at his side before he’s aware, taking the plate from the table.</p><p>It’s not until she’s back across the room that he realizes what she’s left on the counter. A small, black laptop.</p><p>“Wh…What?”</p><p>“You will take that laptop to Kazuichi Soda. Once it is repaired, you will place it under the back, leftmost seat in the movie theater on the third island.”</p><p>“Y-You want me to…” he swallows “Byakuya said that…”</p><p>Peko does not look back, but Teruteru can almost feel the coldness in her gaze. The complete dismissal of anything Byakuya had ordered. “I would recommend you follow my instructions.”</p><p>He takes a small step back. “Wh-Why would you…?” Why would she, no, why would Fuyuhiko want what’s on this laptop so bad? Sure, there may be information that help them escape. Teruteru wishes that with all his might, but they’d have to unlock it eventually. Why did Fuyuhiko want it right now, that he’d go to blackmail?</p><p>No, he was the Ultimate Yakuza…wouldn’t this simply be in his nature?</p><p>“I-If I…” his voice cracks a bit “If’in ah do it…ya’ll won’t…tell no one?”</p><p>Peko Pekoyama does not turn back. Without acknowledgement she exits the room, taking the smell of sweets along with her.</p><p>For a bit of time he stares after her. He could laugh. He could cry. All he really manages to accomplish is to groom himself with his comb. </p><p>He…doesn’t believe-</p><p>…no.</p><p>He believes it for certain. Here on this island, he’s in danger.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Peko knew he was the one who stole the medication, wanted him to carry out Fuyuhiko’s bidding in exchange for her silence.</p><p>Nagito was aware of, and complicit in his lie at Byakuya’s party…and was the man who’d threatened his life.</p><p>Hajime would certainly figure that lie out, should Teruteru give him too much opportunity.</p><p>And the class still assumed whoever lied…was the same as the rumored traitor amongst them.</p><p>The Ultimate Chef can hardly manage to snap back to reality as his classmates file in for breakfast. </p><p>“You’re up, then? I suppose breakfast is already being prepared.” Byakuya addresses him on arrival. “Then bring it out while I check these other dishes for poison.”</p><p>“Meat Meat Meat Meat-“</p><p>“Ibuki wants ramen!!!”</p><p>“Thas…not br-ack-fast-“ Teruteru coughs. “Ahem…well, I suppose I can make an exception. Request whatever it is you want.” </p><p>It seems even though him and Byakuya have gotten closer, the Ultimate Affluent Progeny isn’t quite ready to trust his dishes to remain poison free. After the trial…after everything, really, Teruteru doesn’t blame him. The rest join in as they arrive, devouring their own portions.</p><p>Hajime looks a bit shaken as he enters, sitting himself slowly at a table. Chiaki nudges him from the next seat over, eyes still trained on her game “…You ‘k?”</p><p>“Ah, yeah. I-It’s nothing.” It doesn’t exactly look like nothing. Teruteru would have wondered if it was more Nagito trouble, but when the overly pale man arrives with his awful smile Hajime only gives him half a wave, still distracted. The Ultimate Chef is the one out of everyone who decides it’s best if he scoots very, very close to the Ultimate Gymnast’s side for safety. </p><p>“Oh! Hajime!!!” Ibuki waves ecstatically. “Good Nom-Nom-Nomming! Again!”</p><p>“Again?” Mahiru asks. Ibuki nods so fast her hair-horns waggle.</p><p>“Ibuki woke Hajime up in his room this morning!”</p><p>There’s a half second of peace. Where the shock and worry continue to freeze the Ultimate Chef.</p><p>And like that, it’s broken. </p><p>Teruteru hops up to his feet onto the chair, slamming hands into the table with a wide, now bloodied grin “Hajime, you sly dog-!”</p><p>“I-I didn’t want her to come in!” The Ultimate ??? sputters “She just forced her way inside-!”</p><p>“F-Forced her way inside?!” Teruteru pauses. “Like, as role play, right?”</p><p>“No-, Wha-?! It’s not anything like you’re thinking!”</p><p>“–So she “forced” her way in and had her way with your vulnerable bare body?!”</p><p>“I just told you-!”</p><p>“Ah! Imagining it makes me so excited! You begging for mercy, when you really want to beg for more-!”</p><p>“Shouldn’t you start washing dishes, “Irredeemable Teruteru”?” Mahiru snaps.</p><p>He coughs, patting the blood from his face. “Wh-What happened to “Almost Tolerable”…?”</p><p>“You’re losing your position, acting like that. You should know better by now!”</p><p>“Ugh…alright, alright, I understand…” the chef pouts and retreats back to the kitchen. “Prudes, all of you. How can you stand such sheltered inner selves…?”</p><p>Breakfast continues as usual. What’s more interesting is the conversation that starts soon after. The Ultimate Musician strums hard on her air guitar, face twisted into extreme concentration. “Attention! Attention! Hello! Hello! Ibuki! Ibuki! Has! Has! Something-!”</p><p>“Oh my god-, just say it already!” Hiyoko screams.</p><p>“Eheheh…” Ibuki giggles, bringing the hand once strumming up into a pseudo-salute. “Attention! Hello! Ibuki has something to announce!”</p><p>“What ruckus are you making now?” Byakuya huffs from over his stack of empty plates.</p><p>“Ibuki is gonna have a concert!!! Wooooo!”</p><p>“A concert?” Chiaki looks up from under her handheld.</p><p>“Yep! It’s gonna be hype! Over at the music venue!” Ibuki points, as if the building were in view. “Come on! After the nighttime announcement!”</p><p>“A concert?” Mahiru smiles, fingers playing at her camera. “Actually, that sounds like a pretty good idea.”</p><p>“If Mahiru wants to, we totally should!” Hiyoko beams.</p><p>“A CONCERT SOUDS LIKE A FANTASTIC IDEA! AS LONG AS THERE’S A BATHROOM THERE SO WE CAN SHIIIIIIIIT!”</p><p>“Excuse you?” Mahiru’s smile snaps to a frown quicker than lightning.</p><p>“Urg! I mean…I hope there’s a bathroom there to take care of business, or I’ll need to politely excuse myself!” Nekomaru mutters, a bit less enthused.</p><p>The rest of the class come to an agreement, positive to the idea. Their leader clears his throat and stands. “Very well.” He says “I will endorse this event…on one condition.”</p><p>Upon gaining everyone’s attention, Byakuya pushes up his glasses and stares them down. “We shall invite all of our class. Every member.”</p><p>Almost instantly there’s a reaction. Hiyoko bursts into loud, ugly cries. “Waaaaaah! Ham hands is trying to kill Mahiru!”</p><p>“Shut your mouth and listen!” Byakuya snaps back. “Mahiru will not be in danger! I, as your leader, absolutely will not allow that! However…We cannot get into the habit of excluding our fellow classmates. Contrary, it is vital we bridge this gap between us, as soon as we can.”</p><p>“Byakuya, you’re not serious?” Hajime speaks his concerns. “I get that distrust is a dangerous thing to have right now, but Fuyuhiko made a threat on Mahiru’s life only a couple days ago. Is it really ok to invite him and Peko to be around her?”</p><p>“I would hope you of all people would understand the importance of considering more factors.” Byakuya not so subtly indicates his head toward The Ultimate Lucky Student, who appears almost bashful from the sudden attention.</p><p>“Oh, you mean me? Well…I don’t usually want to bother you all with my opinions.” Nagito chuckles “But in this case, I can agree with Byakuya. After all, you’ve given me another chance, even after my…mistake.”</p><p>“You’re still calling it a mistake?” Mahiru sighs harshly, holding her elbows and looking away.</p><p>“I would not be surprised in the slightest should the two of them refuse to appear. But we must make a public show of good faith, regardless…Mahiru, I would prefer to have your approval.” Byakuya says. “Of course, it is my order to give. But your corporation is vital.”</p><p>Mahiru shakes her head. “…I get it. I don’t like it, but I get it. We need to think about what will be best for everyone.”</p><p>“B-But Mahiru…” Hiyoko’s expression changes strangely. He whines don’t sound quite as forced. “You, they want to-“</p><p>“There’s not much else to do.” The Ultimate Photographer frowns once more. “We can’t leave. Neither can they. As long as we’re both stuck here, we’ll have to make Peko and that idiot boy listen to reason. People going off on their own only…brings trouble.” There’s a small pause, and she shakes her head once more. “That’s what happened with that game. Sonia went off on her own. Even with good intentions, playing that game is what caused Mikan’s murder.”</p><p>Mahiru was really willing to be around Peko and Fuyuhiko? She was serious, wasn’t she? About wanting to do what was best for everyone. Teruteru is shocked by her guts.</p><p>“Then it’s decided.” Byakuya ends the conversation. “After the nighttime announcement, we will all come together at the Music Venue to partake in Ibuki’s concert. It will be an important event for moral, and an opportunity for us to patch the rift between us and our fellow students. I, of course, expect both compliance and passivity from you all.” His eyes briefly settle on Hiyoko to make a point. “Until then, you are free to spend the day as you wish. I will take care of inviting the rest of our class. As always, keep yourselves safe.” </p><p>The Ultimate Affluent Progeny dismisses them with a flick of the hand, and they go to their own business.</p><p>That meant it was…Free Time…</p><p>…or, it would be free time, had Peko not placed that laptop at his counter.</p><p>Is he…seriously going to do this? Does he really have a choice?</p><p>Teruteru feels the machinery weigh heavy in his hands. The first thing he needs to do is figure out how to get it into Kazuichi’s cabin. In fact, how will he get to Kazuichi at all? He hadn’t seen the man since the trial, but from what he’s heard…the Ultimate Mechanic was in a bad way.</p><p>The Ultimate Chef’s knee-jerk response is food, and maybe it’s not such a stupid one. He may be able to hide the laptop under a hand towel in a food tray or something. Then he’d have an excuse to enter Kazuichi’s cabin, to make sure the man is fed. He can retrieve it later by the same method. </p><p>There’s less of a concern about getting the laptop to the movie theater. It could be simply put in a bag of some kind. Hell, he could hide it under a pile of tissue boxes in a backpack and claim he’s heading to watch some X rated content at the theater. He’s familiar enough with the class now to be assured no one else would go in after him to check. </p><p>Then…how to make Kazuichi do it? Blackmail like Peko did to him? What could Teruteru even use? Threaten him, like Nagito had to Teruteru? Press a knife to his throat-?</p><p>Teruteru puts the computer back down hard on the counter, rushing to clutch the rim of a garbage can. What…What the hell was he thinking? Blackmail? Threatening? That wasn’t him. He wasn’t that kind of person. He’d never be that kind of sick, disturbed person!</p><p>Then how come he’s already spent the last few minutes meticulously planning how to hide his movements?</p><p>“There’s…” he chuckles, weakly. “There’s sumthin wrong wit’ may…ain’t there?”</p><p>But what are his options? Refuse and let Peko reveal he’s the thief? So everyone can see him as the liar he was? So they can doubt his every move, see him as a pathetic, untrustworthy coward? </p><p>Teruteru can’t…he can’t let that happen. Of course he can’t. How could anyone expect him to? He had to take care of his class, had to get off the island, go back to his Mama…</p><p>Or maybe he only cared about himself.</p><p>“E-Enough.” He tells himself. “Enough. Enough.”</p><p>In the end, no matter his excuses or reasonings, Teruteru hides the laptop in a food tray, and makes his way to the cabins.</p><p>The area is empty and quiet. Leaning close Teruteru can hear nothing from inside. He remembers when he came to invite Kazuichi to perv on the girls with him and Hajime – the Ultimate Mechanic had responded with a scream, trying to attack with his tools out of fear. And that was before two people had died. Before Sonia was executed right in front of his eyes.</p><p>Teruteru can’t turn back, so he knocks.</p><p>There’s no response.</p><p>A few seconds later he tries again, and receives nothing. Nothing? Was he…not there? No, he’s certain there’s no place Kazuichi would otherwise be. A third knock reveals a similar result. “Kazuichi…? It’s me, Teruteru…I brought some breakfast, if you’ll open the door.”</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>Should he…turn back? Try another day, when Kazuichi may be more responsive? He doesn’t have that kind of time. Peko never told him how long he had to do this. He had to work on the assumption it was very little.</p><p>“Kazuichi, I…know how awful this all is. Everyone’s worried about you.” Was that a lie? It didn’t seem like too many people were thinking about the pink haired man, upon reflection. Only Byakuya showed real concern. Otherwise, people were far more focused on Peko and Fuyuhiko’s potential threat…though that wasn’t without good reason. “I’m worried about you.” Not a lie, exactly. But still an excuse. “Please, Kazuichi…A-At least let me come in to give you something to eat-“</p><p>The handle fidgets. Teruteru tightens up. “A-Are you…behind the door, Kazuichi? Is it unlocked?”</p><p>He listens close. A shudder travels up his spine. He didn’t notice before. It had never been silent at all. A soft, raspy breath echoes behind the door. </p><p>“Kazuichi, p-please let me come in. I…have some fresh coconut juice, not to mention my other sweet and savory delicacies.” He hesitates. This is a bad idea. A completely awful idea. “I’m…going to open the door.”</p><p>He takes hold to the door knob and slowly twists it open. It turns easily. Then he pushes out, easing it open. </p><p>There’s a clatter from inside, a soft mix of a shriek and a sob. Then a loud thud. Teruteru flinches back, the items on his tray threatening to spill and he regains balance. “A-Ah, Kazuichi?!” It sounded like something fell, was he alright?</p><p>Against better judgment, he again tries the door, swinging it open.</p><p>The cabin…is a disaster. Tools, bits of metal, and machinery are strewn over every surface. There’s not even a trail to walk though, just a sea of sharp and sparking parts. The more Teruteru stands there and gawks the worse it seems. The ceiling fan had been dismantled, as well as the plumbing system of the connected bathroom. A stack of trays with untouched food are piled in the corner. Beside the small buzz of electrical lights, the only sound is a man’s quiet wheezes. “Kazuichi, wh-where-“</p><p>There’s a flash of yellow under the bed, and Teruteru understands. He comes in warily, unsure exactly how safe the situation was. Teruteru doesn’t really know what to say as he softly shuts the door behind him. Just brushes some metal off the nightstand and sits his tray there, before stepping back. “…I can see you there, you know. Wh-Why don’t you come out? I don’t want to hurt you.”</p><p>“…on’t…me…” another soft sob.</p><p>“I brought you some food.” Teruteru lamely coaxes. The only response is for the Ultimate Mechanic to curl up tighter.</p><p>Byakuya didn’t exaggerate. Kazuichi was in no state to help. He wasn’t even in the proper state to acknowledge Teruteru’s presence. A thought comes. Had Kazuichi even been eating at all since the trial? If those trays were full and pushed aside, does that mean he’s been ignoring the food brought to him?...Well, Teruteru can’t afford to worry. Right now what he needs it’s to make the man talk, make him…fix the stupid…</p><p>It hits the chef again. That he’s harming, not helping. He’s acting for his own gain, even as he stands before a self-destructive man mid-breakdown. That’s not how he was raised to act, was it? His Mama would be absolutely ashamed!</p><p>“I…I know you aren’t hungry.” Teruteru says. “Of course you’re not. Even if you’re starving, you’re not hungry. How could you be? After what we all had to see… For the night after what happened, I couldn’t stand to eat, either. But you need to. You…” he thinks of something to say, it could backfire, or it could be what the man needs. “Don’t you remember what Sonia said to us?”</p><p>Kazuichi is quiet.</p><p>“…sh-she told us to do our best. If you wanna do that ya’ll need ta’ eat!” He fusses with his chef coat. “I-I mean, that is…Sonia wouldn’t want you to neglect yourself. Regardless of how she felt for any one person, she wanted each and every one of us to do our best.”</p><p>
  <em>“Promise me, all of you…! That you will all do your very best!”</em>
</p><p>Teruteru jumps back, eyes blowing wide at the voice. Was that-?!</p><p>But it sounds again. <em>“Promise me, all of you…! That you will all do your very best!”</em></p><p>“Wh-What…?”</p><p>It’s from under the bed, along with the Ultimate Mechanic. It’s identical in words and tone to her. To Sonia. A recording…?</p><p>Hesitantly, he ducks to the floor and peeks under the bed. Bloodshot pink eyes stare back. A shaky hand extends out, and Teruteru balks at what he sees come with it.</p><p>A doll. No, some kind of…effigy? A hand sized mechanical toy, shaped into the form of no one other than the late Ultimate Princess. </p><p>Kazuichi presses a button on the princess’s bow. <em>“Promise me, all of you…! That you will all do your very best!”</em></p><p>“Y-You…” Teruteru puts two and two together. “You made that…?”</p><p>“S-See her?” The voice is almost unrecognizable, so filled with pain. “She’s…she’s almost back, see? Miss Sonia…”</p><p>Teruteru flinches. “Kazuichi th-that’s a doll.”</p><p>Silence.</p><p>“…You should come out and eat.” He says, hoping it’s enough. There’s a pause. A long one. “Kazuichi-“</p><p>
  <em>“Promise me, all of you…! That you will all do your very best!”</em>
</p><p>“…” There isn’t anything for him to say. This wasn’t going to work. He sighs, taking back of the tray and skirting out the room. “I don’t think I can…handle this.”</p><p>
  <em>“Promise me, all of you…! That you will all do your very best!”</em>
</p><p>Teruteru retreats to the main walkway, glancing around for some splash of inspiration. If Kazuichi can’t even stand up and eat, how could he fix a laptop? No, the first thing he needs is to somehow push the man into some kind of working order. And if Teruteru can’t do that alone, he needs someone else who can.</p><p>Byakuya was really the one who needed to talk to Kazuichi, and it was obvious why Teruteru couldn’t ask him to. Hajime or Chiaki might know what to say, but he feels they wouldn’t hesitate to tell the Ultimate Affluent Progeny if they found out Teruteru’s intentions. Nekomaru was busy watching out for Mahiru, who would probably be too harsh herself, and most everyone else lacked either tack or care…</p><p>The only other person that comes to mind…well, Teruteru knows one person on this island who’s familiar with handling mute, distressed things. At least, he hopes.</p><p>“Hello? You wouldn’t be available in there, would you?” Teruteru calls through the door of another nearby cabin, knocking on the frame “I was hoping-“</p><p>“What is it you want, mortal?!” A gust of wind blows out the cabin as it’s swings open, dramatically fluttering the scarf of its occupant as his hamsters chitter and rush down his arms. “To dare bother the Supreme Overlord of Ice within his domain?! Do you wish for death? For I shall now cast you to the deepest regions of hell!”</p><p>“Well, good morning to you too, sexy.” Teruteru greets, trying not to let his concern show on his face. “By “deepest region of hell” do you mean your bed, because you can ravish me there at any opportunity~”</p><p>“Indeed! I make the dammed realms of hell my bed! Demons tremble at the sight of my poisonous body!” Gundham cackles, unaware of the flirt in his words.</p><p>“I must be a demon then, what I wouldn’t give to tremble before your bare, oh so poisonous body. Perhaps a demonstration is in order? Right now?!” Ah, wait, no. That’s not why he’s here. “Actually, maybe later. I needed to talk to you a moment...”</p><p>“Why should I waste my time on you, potion maker? Mirage Golden Hawk Jump-P is in the middle of their grooming session.”</p><p>“I just have a question.” Teruteru assures. “Ah…Hypothetically, if I needed to approach a…frightened animal of sorts, how would I do so?”</p><p>“You would not.” Gundham huffs. “Mortals should not meddle in the matters of beasts, lest you crave the sweet release of your own demise. Such an insult of life that would be.”</p><p>“Pardon?” Teruteru deadpans.</p><p>“Leave beasts to their tamers, not to your false ministrations.”</p><p>“Look here, I just want-“ He groans into his hands. “So, ya’ll don’t know either, huh? He won’t come out. He won’t eat. How tha hell am ah s’ppose ta’ make ‘em fix-“</p><p>“Won’t eat?” Gundham turns to him, (nonexistent) eyebrows raised. “That is concerning. How long has this beast refused to prey?”</p><p>“Ah, I think about a day?”</p><p>“And what about the waters of life?”</p><p>“I don’t know…” He remembers the disabled plumbing in the cabin. “Actually, no. I don’t think he’s had much to drink, either.”</p><p>“Has the beast sustained injury?”</p><p>“I-I don’t think so-“</p><p>“Perhaps a sickness. This beast could have been cursed, imparted with foulness into its veins.” Gundham throws his arms out, face twisting into a determined glare. “Very well! Direct me, and I shall expel this foulness!”</p><p>“Oh?” Teruteru blinks “You mean you’ll-“</p><p>“You try my patience, knave! Show me this beast or I shall destroy you instantly, and without mercy! My name is Gundham Tanka! The Overlord of-“</p><p>Teruteru feels a mix of relief and paranoia as he carefully guides the Ultimate Breeder to Kazuichi’s cabin. He really hopes the man will know what to say…and doesn’t ask too many questions.</p><p>“Ah, in here…”</p><p>“This cabin?” Gundham’s voice lowers further. “This would not be meant as a trick, else I shall replace the blood in your veins with ice, and the air with stone!”</p><p>“Wh-What? Trick? N-Never…”</p><p>He pushes the door slowly open, trying not to startle the Ultimate Mechanic as badly this time. There’s only silence inside, broken as Gundham sneers “What a foul environment to encase a creature within…Now where is this beast?”</p><p>“Well, he’s…under there.” Teruteru points to the bed. Gundham nods seriously, bringing arms over his front and muttering some kind of ritualistic chant, before he comes to the floor and peeks under.</p><p>“…” After a moment, Gundham stands once more, his arms crossed and face set. “I see.”</p><p>“S-So, you wouldn’t know what to do, would you-?”</p><p>“Ahahahahaha!” Black and purple fabrics twist and sway in the air as the Ultimate Breeder shouts laughter. “You thought to confuse this one?! I am Gundham Tanaka! Leader of the Tanaka Empire! The business of mortals is beneath me.”</p><p>“But-“ Teruteru tries to interject. “Look at him. He’s a mess!”</p><p>“Do I look to you as a tamer of men? Their pitiful power is beneath me! If I must repeat myself, I will! I am-“</p><p><em>“You are Gundham Tanaka! Leader of the Tanaka Empire! Your armies must be vast, and your magic powerful! How exciting!”</em> The voice of the Ultimate Princess cries.</p><p>Gundham startles, staggering back from the source of sound. “Wh-What is this madness?! That voice-?”</p><p>“…it’s that doll.” Teruteru tells him. “Kazuichi’s made some kind of…thing for her. I think that’s why he’s been in here all this time. It certainly can’t be healthy. And like I said, I don’t think he’s eating or drinking. Not even my world class dishes.”</p><p>Gundham’s multicolored eyes travel slowly to the bed. Teruteru stands there awkwardly with him, considering what else to do. Eventually the Ultimate Breeder sighs. “Very well…I shall attempt to make contact. You shall bear witness, potion maker! Stand aside and quiver in your fear. I, Gundham Tanaka, shall purge the curse from this mortal’s fragile soul!”</p><p>Gundham slowly clears a circle in the middle of the floor, scraping odd runes into the wood with one of the jagged pieces of metal. He lays in the center of it and turns his face to the bed, then shutting his eyes. </p><p>Every so often Gundham glances to Kazuichi, but mostly keeps his eyes shut or away. He doesn’t scoot closer, but does turn his body on the ground, making himself look smaller. When he speaks, the tone is almost like another person. “I see…are you guarding your hoard? You are? What a brave hell warrior you would be. Are you a brave hell warrior?”</p><p>There a beat of silence, and then, in that same, semi-mechanical voice <em>“I would be honored to learn your dark ways, Overlord of Ice! Please, allow me to accompany you!”</em></p><p>Gundham’s face twitches a bit, expression unreadable. “You channel the Dark Queen’s words through that catalyst…Do you long for her company?”</p><p>There’s silence. Then a small, nigh inaudible sob.</p><p>“This will not, nay, cannot do. Bear your status of a true hell warrior.” Gundham softly rubs his bandaged fingers together, making a little “tisk tisk” noise, as if summoning a cat. “Come out. Show this world you do not fear it, but instead how it should fear you.”</p><p><em>“I cannot help but be concerned…”</em> A moment later <em>“How can we…?”</em></p><p>“You simply cannot forfeit your life to mourning. To give up is simply to insult life itself. Did the Dark Queen not tell you to bear your fangs and fight?”</p><p>
  <em>“Promise me, all of you…! That you will all do your very best!”</em>
</p><p>“Do you intend to keep that promise or not?”</p><p>“…es…”</p><p>“Hmm? Speak hell warrior. Howl! Belt your resolve!”</p><p>“…Y….Yes…”</p><p>“Hmph. Very well.” Again with the small “tisk”s. “Come now. Fight! Destroy! Annihilate your enemies and show this wretched earth your cruelty!” Gundham descends into a round of evil laughter.</p><p>The Ultimate Breeder scoots father away, motioning with a hand for Teruteru to step further back as well. Slowly, a hand pushes from under the bed once more, the doll of the Ultimate Princess placed in view. Even the way Kazuichi exits the underside of the bed is unsettling. He rocks in and out, exposing an elbow and a knee, then pulling back. Then up to the shoulder, then back under. It’s a full minute before his face comes fully into view, caked in dried sweat, snot, and tears. Kazuichi’s head cocks the opposite direction his eyes dart in, scanning in a mechanical fashion.</p><p>“Place your offering to the ground, potion maker.” Gundham says. “Then remove yourself.”</p><p>“Ah, yes.” Teruteru carefully puts the tray and pushes it a bit across the floor, moving back further to beside what used to be a bathroom. Gundham moves as well, almost crawling across the floor, a bit closer to the tray. He makes gestures towards it. “Eat, reclaim your strength. Only then shall you show this world your might.”</p><p>Kazuichi inches to it, clutching the doll all the while. It’s strikes Teruteru how absurd this situation is. Two people crawling around each other in a sea of broken metal parts. But the atmosphere alone is almost making him sick. </p><p>Eventually the Ultimate Mechanic makes it to the tray. As soon as the man gets a proper whiff of the Ultimate Chef’s cooking his grief is overwritten by hunger, and he dives at the contents. In less than a minute he’s shoved it into his mouth, washing it down with coconut juice. He sits upright, body quivering and jerking every so often. Still, his expression seems…calmer.</p><p>“Have you had your fill?” Gundham questions, sitting up as well. “Then unleash your might! Overturn your cruel masters!”</p><p>Kazuichi’s fingers draw across the doll again. <em>“Do you believe so?”</em></p><p>Gundham hums a moment, hamsters coming out to his shoulders, as if they sense the coming monologue. “The winds of fate blow, imperceivable. To have the will to forge ahead against them– that is what it means to live. The Dingmaul, stalking for prey. The Hellhound, guarding its master. The Phoenix, snatching life from even my Four Dark Deva’s kin, to imbue their young with strength…it is all struggle against the limitations set upon them! A worthy cause indeed!”</p><p>There’s a tense stretch of time, as Kazuichi nervously pulls his eyes to and from Gundham. His free hand crawls through the piles of metal, arranging and turning the scraps over. All the while the Ultimate Breeder continues to belt nonsense about fate or life or some such.</p><p>Teruteru has no illusions that he’s anything more than a bystander for this interaction, but that’s just fine for him. Kazuichi was out from under the bed and behaving at least somewhat similar to a person again. It’s a weight off his shoulders to be sure – or it was, until the Ultimate Mechanic raises the towel on the tray and reveals the concealed laptop.</p><p>The Ultimate Chef sputters a bit – he damn near forgot that. “W-Well, um, that’s…”</p><p>Without a pause Kazuichi turns it over, easily pulling the casing apart and separating the components. Teruteru makes a small sound of dismay, reaching out at the scene. “W-Wait, don’t destroy that. I need-!”</p><p>Without looking up Kazuichi disconnects some kind of chip board and digs his hand into a nearby pile, attaching something else in its place and reassembling the computer. The Ultimate Mechanic takes the chip he removed and attacks it with a small screwdriver, then placing it back in the previous pile. He presses the on button with a thumb, laptop half sliding off his thigh. He doesn’t make a reaction as the screen lights up and the speakers hum, but Teruteru sure does. “Y-You really fixed it? Ah, Kazuichi, my knight in sexy armor~ What I wouldn’t give for you to show me how those gleaming teeth could mark my skin-“ </p><p>He cuts himself off with a wail. Without a thought Kazuichi is already tearing the computer back apart. “W-Wait-!”</p><p>“Do not startle him, knave!” Gundham shouts as Kazuichi jerks back. “Lest you wish your eyes clawed from your skull!”</p><p>“Please, leave it fixed!” He’s been through more than enough today. His heart absolutely can’t take this back and forth. A silent “thank you” is sent to whoever may listen as Kazuichi drops the laptop and retreats back to the bedside. Not under, this time, only grappling at the covers and his doll.</p><p>“Is that machinery the same cultivated from the third island?” Gundham scrutinizes the chef with a glare, and Teruteru forces a chuckle from under his frantic combing.</p><p>“I…Thought that maybe he, that is…” He coughs “Ah, y-yes. It is.”</p><p>“You fiend…then it was to this end.” Gundham shows little emotion, only facing away from the chef. Teruteru finds himself awkwardly drawing up the laptop and backing out of the room. He feels…ah, actually, he doesn’t feel quite a guilty as he thought he should. Maybe because in the end, Kazuichi was still able to eat something, and to trade at least a few words with the Ultimate Breeder.</p><p>Teruteru leaves the two of them in the cabin with an awkward word about them getting to know each other better. The Overlord of Ice glowers at him as he exits. It’s unknown to him how much longer after that Gundham stays there, but when lunch comes the Ultimate Mechanic is still not present, and the breeder eats alone.</p><p>Teruteru readies a bag after lunch, deciding to simply stow a few tissue boxes and X rated mags in case he’s bothered. He’s not especially surprised to come across a group of his classmates also on their way to the third island. Hiyoko gags at his presence, Mahiru spares him a wave, and Nekomaru slaps him hard on the back as a hello. </p><p>“Why, h-hello again.” He fights back a wince, grinning instead. “And what’s a fine-looking trio like you all doing in a place like this?”</p><p>“Don’t even start.” Mahiru warns him. “We’re getting the music venue set up for Ibuki’s concert. Nekomaru is handling most of the heavy lifting, and I’m managing the lighting equipment.</p><p>“Really now? Sounds like a big job. I guess I could whip up a few appetizers to bring later. You’ll all need something to…keep your energy up when things start getting really wild-“</p><p>Mahiru clears her throat.</p><p>“O-Oh, I wasn’t implying anything perverted, oh no. I meant regular wild. Like wearing a lampshade wild. Or waking up in a tangled pile of limbs-, I mean, cables. From the…music equipment?”</p><p>“You could be a bit more helpful then that.” The Ultimate Photographer huffs. “Can’t you do anything other than cook? If you’re a man, you should come help Nekomaru with the lifting.”</p><p>“I’m afraid I’ll need to decline. Now if you asked me to come watch Nekomaru do the lifting, that would be a different story. I am a world class chef, you can’t expect me to do plain grunt work...” Teruteru preens himself with his comb, letting lose a self-serving chuckle. “Have I ever told you about my fabulous restaurant, by the way? Packed every night, thousands of customers chanting my name. I have plenty of people to do things like lifting and cleaning for me, you know.”</p><p>Mahiru’s face does not turn to surprise and awe. All it does is drop into disgust. “Fine. I won’t keep you from your duties then “Almost Tolerable Teruteru”. Just don’t bother us while we’re working.” She turns away, taking Hiyoko’s hand. “Come on, you two.”</p><p>Teruteru winces from her words. Just yesterday “Almost Tolerable” felt like an upgrade, but used like that, he was no longer sure. </p><p>He almost wants to follow, perhaps would have if not for the pressing business still hanging off his side. Instead he takes himself to the theater, pulling himself into the showroom as he’d been instructed. There’s no one else there. Teruteru is certainly aware of that fact, but it doesn’t stop the shivering in his body as the takes the back, leftmost seat and pulls open his bag. He slips the tablet under the chair and…</p><p>Hesitates. It’s far too late not to go through with it, otherwise he shouldn’t have interfered with Kazuichi at all. It’s not that he’s second guessing if he should put it under there. But he couldn’t help but wonder…Should he hand it over without even looking himself?</p><p>Byakuya seemed to think there may be a way off the island hidden in one of the broken laptops. Some way to contact someone or some other clue. Teruteru would certainly like to believe that. If it’s true, then it doesn’t matter who finds it, right? They’ll all be rescued together.</p><p>But if it’s not a way off…there’s only one other possibility that really comes to mind. </p><p>A motive.</p><p>The word brings to mind Mikan’s empty face. Sonia’s tearful pleas with them to do their best. Fuyuhiko’s hatred of Mahiru. Mahiru’s guilt of seeing what she should not have.</p><p>Teruteru’s…really done with holding all these secrets. It’s not the position he’s meant to be in. Maybe he lied about his upbringing or hid his accent, but he didn’t harm people. His goals were simple, just to live a long, successful life full of family and love and cooking. He doesn’t want any desire to corrupt that goal. He doesn’t want to become Sonia.</p><p>Nagito was right. His “Hope” was weak.</p><p>The only thing he can hope right now is for his actions not to cause anyone harm.</p><p>…a pathetic hick indeed.</p><p> </p><p> [Free Time]</p><p> </p><p>Teruteru leaves the theater, package placed as he had been instructed. Walking around the third island he’s reminded of the concert set for that night. He finds himself wishing that Fuyuhiko and Peko will decline as they’re expected to. He’s just not sure how he’d interact with them.</p><p>Well…it’s out of his hands. What he does now won’t affect the past so he might as well just…try to move on. </p><p>Yes, alright! He’ll move on! He’ll simply…move on…</p><p>And how to do that…hadn’t his help been requested earlier?</p><p>Perhaps not requested, but he’d certainly been shamed for not properly offering it. Out of all the issues he has to deal with it’s a minor point, but he does feel bad about disappointing the Ultimate Photographer’s expectations. He doesn’t understand why she wasn’t impressed by his description of the restaurant (even if it wasn’t…strictly true). As another Ultimate, maybe her upbringing was already at a similar level. His imagined backstory was par for the course. The only one of his peers he knows has a similarly unprivileged upbringing to his own was the stunning Akane…and he can’t even say that, when the poor woman had to resort to eating trash to survive. Teruteru shivers at the idea.</p><p>Regardless…he doesn’t want Mahiru to hold a poor opinion of him. If offering help is the way to rectify it, then he will. The excuse to hang around his sexy classmates is another fine reason.</p><p>The scene he walks in on is what one would expect. Nekomaru screams, balancing a speaker the size of his own body on his shoulders as Ibuki drags him by one of the cables. Mahiru shouts at them not to run from her spot precariously stood on a ladder. The Ultimate Photographer adjusts the lights to illuminate Hiyoko at the stage, who stands stuffing her face with little Monokuma shaped gummies.</p><p>“Well, well, with so many cuties in one place, where should I start?” Teruteru calls as he steps inside, trying to ignore how the mood drops upon his arrival. “I’ll let you guide my hips then, Mahiru. Consider me on the menu~”</p><p>“Gag.” Hiyoko deadpans, before returning to ignoring his existence.</p><p>“Come now, I’m sure I can be of good use-“</p><p>“What do you want, Teruteru?” Mahiru snaps, coming back down the ladder and putting her hands to her hips.</p><p>“Just what I said. You asked my help before so I decided I may as well give it.”</p><p>“You want to help?” Mahiru glares a bit harder. “You?”</p><p>“Ah, don’t be so cruel. I can be quite helpful you know. I am the co-owner and head chef of a world class restaurant. It’s the crème de la crème-“</p><p>“Huh??? Did you hear something Mahiru? I think this ugly building must be infested with cockroaches! Look, there an ugly one right there. It better run away before I Squish Squish it!” Hiyoko’s eyes look downright scary as she glowers at him, cutesy persona evaporating to more clearly reveal her cruel intent. Teruteru gulps.</p><p>Mahiru gently pats Hiyoko’s shoulder, and immediately the girl goes back to sunshine and daisies. “We’re not interested in your kind of “help”.” The Ultimate Photographer huffs. “Stop being such a nuisance. And here I thought you might be getting better! What exactly do you want? You obviously have an ulterior motive!”</p><p>Teruteru winces a moment, pondering the right response. Mahiru was certainly a no-nonsense woman. Maybe the correct option is just to let her be…but, honestly, it would be nice to get to know her better. Maybe what he needed to actually hold a conversation with her was to be a bit less…well…him.</p><p>A better way to phrase it was…to be a little more sincere.</p><p>“…think of it this way.” The Ultimate Chef fiddles with his comb a bit. “I’d…I’d rather be “Almost Tolerable” than “Irredeemable”, so…what can I do to help that become certain?”</p><p>Mahiru stares at him. “…You’re being serious?”</p><p>“I-I am, actually.” And he is. Not that he doesn’t want to flirt with her and everyone but…it’s truly not all he wants. He wants to befriend them. He’s just not exactly sure how.</p><p>Hiyoko eyes him suspiciously, and Mahiru herself doesn’t look convinced, but still, the Ultimate Photographer gives up a nod. “Well…Alright. But if you try even one thing you’re bottoming out to “Irredeemable” again.”</p><p>“Bottoming out, Huh-?” He coughs. “I mean, yes Ma’am! I’ve got it crystal clear!”</p><p>“Fine. If you want to help, then…first, you need to listen to what Ibuki wants done with the curtains, then sweep the floor, then-“</p><p>Teruteru ends up sinking a good hour into what can only be referred to as slave labor. Lugging things to and fro or fiddling with equipment he doesn’t understand. At one point he’s made to hold up panels to be drilled into the back wall until his arms turn jelly. At another him, Ibuki, and Hiyoko have to struggle with setting up some kind of trap mechanism to activate when the front door is opened, to trigger some kind of light show when everyone arrives. That takes a full half hour on its own, and he finds the door flung into his face on more than one occasion (with Hiyoko’s pointed laughter, he’s not so sure all of them are accidents).</p><p>A world class chef like himself shouldn’t be reduced to such things! To say he’s exhausted at the end is an understatement. He never even really got a chance to chat or flirt with any of the other four present. All in all, he didn’t really get anything out of his free time today. Ah, what a waste…Not only did he trudge through the ordeal with poor Kazuichi, he never even got a chance to convince Mahiru or Ibuki to sit on his face! Yes, the Ultimate Chef has had nothing but poor luck. Ugh, it must be because of Nagito. The mad man’s malice had no bounds, to torture him in such a crude fashion…</p><p>“Nekomaru, I need to go back to the supermarket.” Mahiru calls to the Ultimate Team Manager.</p><p>“Course!”</p><p>Teruteru moves to join them, but Mahiru herself wards him off with a few pointed comments of things he hasn’t gotten to yet, leaving him behind. That…just about sealed the fact he was here more as a commodity that a person. Ah, a real shame. Well, there were still two lovely ladies right here.</p><p>“So, what exactly are you both set to do at the concert?” He asks with a wink. “Y’know, besides looking fine~” </p><p>“Ibuki’s gonna play, play, play her guitar!” The Ultimate Musician grins broad, demonstrating with a harsh strum across the strings. The speakers almost explode in a flurry of sounds.</p><p>“Hehehe…I wanna hear some really cool rock!” Hiyoko grins. The expression drops to a smirk when she turns back to Teruteru. “Well, obviously I’m going to dance! Not that any of you bozos deserve to see it, but Mahiru asked me, so…”</p><p>“Mmhm. Mahiru asked you? Oh ho ho. No wonder you couldn’t refuse!” He wipes his dripping pink nose “And how did she ask? Whispering words into your neck as she held you close-? “Dance for me.” She’d have said-“</p><p>“Sh-Shut up you fucking creep!” Hiyoko screeches, stomping her sandals. “I’m gonna tell Mahiru you’re being a sex pervert again! And she’s gonna get Nekomaru to bop you on the head!”</p><p>“Ah, but which head would that be? Your answer makes alllll the difference.”</p><p>Ibuki hops off the stage and skips to their sides, shifting the instrument to hang over her back instead. “Don’t forget! We’re gonna light it up!”</p><p>“Oh yeah!” Hiyoko’s face is nigh gleeful. “Yay! After we’re done preforming, we’re gonna burn a sacrifice!”</p><p>“A wh-what?”</p><p>“Yep, Yep! It’s not a real concert if no one burns to death!” Ibuki says, as if it’s a common sentiment. “We gotta, gotta have a sacrifice!”</p><p>“Maybe it should be you! We could have some fried Teruteru!” Hiyoko giggles.</p><p>For a reason Teruteru isn’t sure of, that particular thought sends a bad chill down his spine. “L-Let’s not?”</p><p>The Ultimate Traditional Dancer pouts. “Aw, why? It’s the least you could do to apologize for stinking up the room with your ugly face!”</p><p>“Ibuki thinks fried Teruteru would smell super good! Like a lone french fry that falls into your air conditioning unit!”</p><p>“H-Have I become the straight man in this conversation?” Teruteru shudders. “Ugh, anything but that! That’ll cut my love options in half!”</p><p>“No need to cry! Your bi can still fly! And we already got a sacrifice.” Ibuki rolls her arms in a circle, stopping in the direction of the side-room. “Pointing! We got one in there.”</p><p>Hiyoko follows Ibuki’s gesture, that same smirk coming back to her face. “Oh, why don’t you go bring it out! We can do a rehearsal for when we burn it!”</p><p>“What exactly is “it”?”</p><p>“It’s behind the extra stage lights. You can’t miss it!” Ibuki says, instead of actually, you know, telling him.</p><p>Still, Teruteru obliges the two cute girls’ urgings, entering the small storage room attached to the venue. He’s already been in and out more times than he knows today, lugging around supplies and rearranging items for later use. Behind the lights, there’s mostly just more miscellaneous props. Nothing that really stands out among them as a “sacrifice”-</p><p>Oh…oh ho ho…</p><p>Teruteru feels a flash of satisfaction as he finds the perfect thing. An ugly misshapen bust of none other than that damn bear, Monokuma. The object is coated in dust and grime and smelling faintly of mold. It’s about the size of his torso and surprisingly light. Just cloth stretched over a light wooden frame. Teruteru lugs it out and sets it by the stage. “This thing, right?”</p><p>“Ugh, looking at it makes Ibuki wanna light it up right now!” Ibuki swings her body side to side in frustration, before bringing her arms back up and grinning again. “Yep! That’s it!”</p><p>“Wow, it totally suits you.” Hiyoko snickers. “C’mon, let’s practice! Get dressed!”</p><p>“…Eh?”</p><p>“Put it on!” The Ultimate Traditional Dancer huffs. “We need to practice the finale. You promised Mahiru that you were gonna help us with anything we needed, right? So make yourself useful for once.”</p><p>“Ah, what I won’t do for a pretty face.” Teruteru lifts the prop and hesitates. The inside is…uh, well, filthy. He touches some of the wood and pulls back to see a thick steak of dirt on his fingertips. “Ah, w-well…”</p><p>Ibuki gives him a peace sign. “C’mon, c’mon, give a big stage debut!”</p><p>Teruteru groans softly, pulling the thing up and on. It sits awkwardly on his shoulders, increasing his height by a good few feet, but certainly covering his nice chef’s coat in grime. The thick cloth leaves him in darkness and throws off his center of balance. Ugh, it smells even worse now. And it’s damp. “L-like this…? Is this enough?”</p><p>“Take it around town!”</p><p>“I can’t exactly see where-“</p><p>“Just walk forward, you sicko perv!”</p><p>“I suppose, to satisfy my future wives…” Teruteru chuckles to himself, talking a few awkward steps forward. A snicker echoes from off stage, and he hears another person hush them.</p><p>“Now you gotta frolick!”</p><p>“Oo! You wave your arms like whirlpools, serenade the deaf with your body!”</p><p>“Frolick-“ after a small hesitation Teruteru does as asked, feeling decently stupid all the while. The movement starts knocking loose the dirt and dust inside the prop and onto his face. He’ll absolutely need a shower now. Why exactly do they need him to demonstrate this if they’re just gonna burn it?</p><p>“Run, perv! Run in a circle!” Hiyoko cheers.</p><p>“N-Now, is this really necessary? I can’t exactly see where I’m-“</p><p>“Ugh. I knew you weren’t really trying to help, you weirdo!”</p><p>“No, I-, ah…” Teruteru is certain now he looks like a dumbass, rushing around in circles and waving his arms. “Is this enough?!”</p><p>“Quick, turn right!” Hiyoko calls.</p><p>“Wait, don’t-“ A different voice starts to speak, but by then Teruteru has already tumbled off the stage, slamming his chest into the concrete as the bear head flies off.</p><p>“Ya fuckin’ bitch-ass corn dog eatin’, garbage divin’, lick-in’ melted ice-cream off da’ kitchen floor, piece a’--!” Teruteru flails his way back up, cutting himself off with a cough at the dust coating his entire upper half. He looks to see Hiyoko losing it laughing at him, paired with a snorting Ibuki. Nekomaru belly laughs as Mahiru breaks out in her own soft laughter, the two having returned at seemingly the worst possible moment.</p><p>His cheeks burn harshly as he fumbles for his comb. “W-Well, I-I hope that was, was helpful to-“ All the comb really does is push the piles of dust in his now ruined hairstyle into his face and further stain his white chef’s coat.</p><p>“Wow, are you a complete moron?” Hiyoko giggles. “We’re just gonna burn it, not wear it and run around like an idiot! Only someone like you would be stupid enough to fall for that.” </p><p>“Huh…?” He blinks at the Ultimate Traditional Dancer, grime still sliding off his comb.</p><p>“Ibuki isn’t sure why Teruteru needed to wear the Monokuma head, but she sure enjoyed it!” Ibuki chimes, finding honest fun in the moment.</p><p>It takes a moment for it to work out. That…oh…the reason he was asked to wear that stupid head and run around like a doofus…was simply to enjoy the sight of him falling off the stage, covered in mold and dirt. Laugh at him like he was some kind of, of stupid-!...stupid hick. A stupid, gullible, country hick.</p><p>“Y-You, Ya, Oh! Ah can’t beleve ya’!” He cries, a bit betrayed.</p><p>“Hiyoko.” Mahiru’s face is biting back a smile of amusement. “There wasn’t a reason for that.”</p><p>“W-Well…but he was bothering us while you were gone!” Hiyoko defends, then crossing her arms. “…’m sorry, Mahiru.”</p><p>“‘Ow ‘bout an apology ta’ me?!” The Ultimate chef fumes.</p><p>“Clam down, Teruteru.” Mahiru rolls her eyes, still smiling. “You’ll be fine. The dirt will wash out.”</p><p>“Ah ain’t care ‘bout no dirt! Ah thought ah wuz helpin’!” He shouts, waving his comb around. “But no! Ain’t nothin’ like tha’! Turns out ya’ll playin’ me da’ fool! Well, I ain’t got no time fo’ ya’ll games! Ah’ma find me Akane or Byakuya ‘sted! ‘Least dey ‘preciate mah tal-ants-!”</p><p>“Jeez! You’re so fussy for a boy!” Mahiru scolds him. Him! After what he just went through! “But…I’m surprised at you.”</p><p>“Trust may, Ah’m s’prised too.” He mutters, stalking away. Fine then. Fine! See if he would care – all they’ve done is politely ask to never have his world class cooking again!</p><p>“Don’t just walk away when a lady is speaking to you!” Mahiru snaps. The sharp tone of it forces a wince and he stops, still fussing his hair. She comes up to him, expression stern. “I’m seriously surprised at you…that you’d put that on and make a fool of yourself, because you thought it would be helpful.”</p><p>He stares back at her, puzzled. The silence prompts her again. Mahiru rolls her eyes. “Look…the only thing more annoying than your perverted sense of humor is how prideful you keep trying to hold yourself. You’re always bragging about your cooking skills, or messing with your idiotic hair cut - it’s like there’s nothing in your head but vanity! It’s annoying and childish!” She prods him hard in the chest and he squeaks. “So, yeah…it’s pretty surprising to see you actually try to help someone else out, to that extent.”</p><p>“O-Oh? Well, I mean, of course…”</p><p>“Not “of course”.” She scolds him again. “From the moment you came in I expected you to complain, give up, and try to perv on us! But you helped, even when it made you look like a complete buffoon!”</p><p>She really didn’t need to add the “buffoon” comment. “S-So…what does that mean?”</p><p>“…You did a little better than I expected.” Mahiru huffs. “But, that’s no better that what’s normally expected of everyone else. So, don’t get a swelled head, “Somewhat Tolerable” Teruteru!”</p><p>“S-Somewhat Tolerable?!” The Ultimate Chef grins, previous shame shelved. “Wait a moment, isn’t that even better than “Almost”?”</p><p>“What did I just say about a swelled head?”</p><p>“Well one of my heads is swelling, that’s for-“</p><p>“Irredeemable-!”</p><p>“I-I take it back! No heads shall swell! None at all, I swear!”</p><p>“You better!” Mahiru snaps with an accusing finger. But right after, she pulls back with a shake of her head and a smile. Then she turns her gaze to Hiyoko, and the Ultimate Traditional Dancer puts on pout. “Hiyoko, you told him to do all that, and to run right off the stage.”</p><p>“I said sorry.” Hiyoko looks away. “…he’s still a weirdo. But he wasn’t completely useless, I guess.”</p><p>Mahiru sighs and smiles as if those words somehow constituted an actual apology.</p><p>…ah, but Teruteru of all people isn’t good at holding grudges, especially to cute girls. The Ultimate Chef groans a bit to himself. “I better, ah…wash off. Not that you all aren’t invited to join me, of course!” He looks to Mahiru. “…Do you need anything more, or…?”</p><p>She dismisses him with a wave. “Just remember to be back here on time. The concert starts at the nighttime announcement, not after!”</p><p>“Yes, Ma’am! Do I get a punishment if I’m late? Or perhaps a special reward if I’m on time-“</p><p>“Irredeemable!”</p><p>“W-Wait, I’m sorry-!”</p><p>Well, anyway…Teruteru leaves back for the hotel to take care of his own business, most pressingly a much needed shower. Compared to how the day started, he feels there’s been an upturn. Somehow, him and Mahiru have gotten a little closer.</p><p>As expected, he makes dinner and just waits around for the nighttime announcement and the concert to follow. It’s a bit of fun to pester his classmates, of course, but he still can’t help but worry about the three missing students. For varying reasons. Kazuichi still isn’t present. He’d hope after the man had gotten some proper Hanamura cooking in him he’d be right as rain, but perhaps that was too much to ask. As for Peko and Fuyuhiko…</p><p>“Ah, my most esteemed, sexy leader…” Teruteru comes to the Ultimate Affluent Progeny, a heaping plate of turkey in hand as offering. “You…wouldn’t have heard anything about if those two are going to show up, would you?”</p><p>“Keep your nose out of gossip.” Byakuya snaps, taking the plate and digging in greedily, not an ounce of shame at talking with his mouth full. “I have informed…Peko about our concert…and she said she would pass the information to Fuyuhiko…needs salt-“</p><p>“It does not!” Teruteru gasps, scandalized at the critique. “It’s your fault for not alternating bites with the side dishes!”</p><p>“Wh-Why is he getting all the meat?!” Akane grapples at the Ultimate Chef’s coat. “Stuff me too!”</p><p>W-Well, those other issues aren’t so pressing! He’s sure it will all be fine. All of it is out of his hands, and he hasn’t hurt a soul!</p><p>…he’s certainly done nothing wrong.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm incredibly sorry for the late update. I'll do my absolute best to post the next one in a more reasonable time frame. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, but don't be afraid to critique. Thank you everyone for your patience.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Ibuki's Concert an' Other Such Th'angs...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hell yeah! Let’s go party!” Akane roars, shirt pulling impressively tight over her chest as she throws her shoulders back. </p><p>“We should probably get going.” Hajime says, leaning near Chiaki’s side as the gamer slowly comes to awareness.</p><p>“…oh…is it time?”</p><p>“I can’t wait to see what kind of concert the Ultimate Musician and Ultimate Traditional Dancer have planned!” Nagito smiles. “I’m so lucky to bear witness to their talents! Assuming something doesn’t go wrong…”</p><p>“Nothing is going to go wrong.” Byakuya snaps, alerted by the pessimism.</p><p>“Wouldn’t want to keep the girls waiting.” Teruteru tries to ignore the chill Nagito’s words inevitably gives him by rearranging the mild amount of food he’d prepared for the event. “I bet they’re dying to show themselves off~”</p><p>“It is likely the small demon and the siren have prepared many a trial for us to endure.” Gundham glowers from the corner of the room. “Verily! I shall smite them for their arrogance!”</p><p>“You what?” The Ultimate Gymnast mutters, attempting to interpret the Ultimate Breeder’s declaration for all of two seconds before giving up. “Aw, whatever! Let’s just get on with it.”</p><p>“Hmph. Children, all of you.” Byakuya clicks a tongue at them, before gesturing his hand out dramatically into the distance. “Now, let’s go!”</p><p>When it comes to “concert food” Teruteru defers a bit to Ibuki’s specifications. He says “a bit” because no self-respecting chef is gonna make a pizza sprinkled with god damn potato chips. But some hot, heavy foods like burgers and hot dogs aren’t so offensive. He carts it over on a trolly, wooden spoon in hand to fend off a ravenous Akane until they arrive.</p><p>They come to Titty Typhon as a single group, excluding those already inside the venue, being Mahiru, Nekomaru, and the two main performers that night - as well as the less…social students. Teruteru holds a knowing smile as Hajime pushes open the door of the music venue. The motion triggers a flurry of noise and lights, sparks and foil confetti raining from the ceiling by pressurized cannons. The resulting reflective glow is almost blindingly bright, scattering glittering residue over the floor and classmates like snow.</p><p>“Wow…how pretty.” Chiaki’s normally passive face turns to a smile.</p><p>“Tch! This could be a fire hazard, you know.” Byakuya grumbles as he swipes the material from his shoulders, but it’s a quiet protest.</p><p>“THAT WENT PERFECT!” Nekomaru belts from within the building.</p><p>“Yay! It got everything all cute and sparkly!” Hiyoko smiles. “Almost cute enough to cover up the ugly that sauntered in.”</p><p>“Huh? What came in?” Akane asks, stepping though the door. “Oh, hey old man! I’ve waited all day for this! No more hiding in here, it’s time you and I fight!”</p><p>“Gyahaha! That’s some good spirit! But today is about TEAM BONDIIIIIIIING!”</p><p>“We can bond as we fight! I want a challenge!”</p><p>“What a wild woman! Very well. I will not fight you, but if you need to train that badly then LET’S TRAIN!”</p><p>“Both of you, knock it off!” Mahiru snaps. “What did I say about being on your best behavior?!”</p><p>“Ugh…sorry.” Nekomaru mutters. “What’s really important is that we’re respectful! And we’re all gonna BOOOOOOND!”</p><p>“Aw. You’re going soft, old man.” Akane pouts, turning instead to try and raid Teruteru’s catering cart. He gives a valiant effort of protecting the dishes, but Ibuki and Byakuya join the offense and, alas, the battle is lost. Nice as always to see people enjoy, though. He even allows himself to sample his own cooking. </p><p>“That was pretty impressive.” Hajime comments, mostly to himself as he stares up at the contraption set by the entrance. Ibuki hops over, mouth partially stuffed with, a-ah, thick, juicy sausages, and muffles out a conversation to the man. Hajime lets free a short laugh.</p><p>Ibuki swallows her mouthful. “Guh! Huh! Ibuki almost choked! Anywho-, yeah! Confetti cannons! They were Ibuki’s idea so, praise me!”</p><p>“I was pretty impressed.” The man says. “So, when does your concert start?”</p><p>“Soon! Soon! Don’t rush or the cars won’t have time to stop!” Ibuki snorts to herself. “Hey! You can all play while I’m performing too!”</p><p>“…what do you mean?” Chiaki murmurs. Ibuki takes the girl’s arms from behind and mimics an accordion with them.</p><p>“See? All our hearts and stomachs can beat together as one!”</p><p>“I still don’t think imaginary instruments actually counts as…” Whatever Hajime starts to say he doesn’t bother to finish, just shaking his head. </p><p>“…Maybe sometime in the future we can all play guitar hero.” The Ultimate Gamer looks at the ceiling, pondering. “…or something.” </p><p>“Ooo, then we can make clickity-clacks with the little flapper!” Ibuki descends into another flurry of noise and cheer, where Chiaki stares and passively absorbs her assault.</p><p>For a bit the class just chats. Someone makes a crack at breaking open the tequila, and Byakuya shuts down the class’s sudden uproar. The Ultimate Affluent Progeny takes up residence at the bar to watch over the contraband (and probably to have an excuse to remain a prude and sit out the festivities). He also sets up a pitcher of water and glasses there for the students to stay hydrated. It’s a surprisingly blatant show of consideration by him – Ah, Teruteru knew his love would sooth away the man’s cold exterior, bit by bit!</p><p>“Yooo!” A cry comes from the stage, the Ultimate Musician waving down the class like the microphone wasn’t doing its job projecting her voice well enough. “Girls and boys! Rockers and shockers! Bus pass owners and daily coin droppers! Welcome one and all to the show!” Ibuki plays a few cords, like she’s accenting her words. “We’re gonna all have a great night together! I’m your opening and closing act here, I-Buki Mio-Da! That’s Ibuki Mioda! A little later we’re gonna see a real performance from the real life Hiyoko! I hope you’re as excited as I am! So, without further ado, I’d like to play you one of my new pieces called –  My Library Books Are Way Overdue So The Librarian Put A Hit Out On Me!”</p><p>Perhaps, if the song title had been left to sit a moment, would the Ultimate Chef have had time to figure out just what he was in for. But it was not, and in the very next instance he’s shown just what a concert from the Ultimate Musician means.</p><p>“GYYYYYYOOOOOOWAAAAAA-!”</p><p>The next moments of Teruteru’s life are filled with previously unimaginable pain and horror.</p><p>“H-How utterly hopeless.” Nagito blurts as the last few grating notes echo out the speakers. For the first and, so he prays, last time, Teruteru agrees with the Ultimate Lucky Student. </p><p>“N…Now that I think about it, didn’t Ibuki split up from her band because of…” Hajime trails off. </p><p>“Creative differences.” Chiaki finishes.</p><p>“Yaaaay!” A light and joyful voice calls across the horrified crowd. “That’s the first time I’ve heard such a cool and popular song! Encore! Encore!”</p><p>“It…certainly was…unique.” Mahiru mutters as Hiyoko claps and beams.</p><p>Ibuki slams on her guitar. “Wooo! You all ready for another?” </p><p>“Ibuki!” Byakuya shouts from the bar, face twisted into a similar expression of agony. “Come…rehydrate yourself.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah! Ibuki needs hydration – she’s dry, dry, dry!” A collective sigh of relief pours across the room as the Ultimate Musician skips off the stage and to the bar.</p><p>Teruteru quickly steps in her path with a grin, previous horror forgotten. “Oh ho, if you let me, I can make you very, very wet-“</p><p>She pushes right by him, a complete and utter denial. </p><p>“Oof. Blunt.” He mutters. “Ok, well, next choice is-“</p><p>Suddenly, everyone is very busy.</p><p>“Ah…Hmm.” </p><p>Surprised, he is not. Ah, well, the food cart can always use some tending (and provide unavoidable company~).</p><p>Akane seems content enough to stuff herself with his meat – a wonderful observation, indeed. She greets him as he re-approaches, if by greet you mean groans behind a bite of burger. “Sh-Sho gooooood…”</p><p>“Well, well, of course-“</p><p>“I’m running out! You’re gonna make more, right?!”</p><p>“You wouldn’t run out so fast if you paced yourself…” Teruteru isn’t nearly as bothered as he used to be, having his dishes eaten so carelessly, so greedily. Sh-She really should be more delicate, but, ah! S-So rough! So crude-!</p><p>“And just what are you doing?!”</p><p>“A-Ah?”</p><p>“You’re making that awful pervert face again!” Mahiru snaps at him, absently wiping Akane’s face for her, despite the woman’s protest.</p><p>“Wh-What, me? I wasn’t thinking about being ravaged beyond all reason by a certain amazon~”</p><p>Mahiru scoffs, stepping aside him and forcing a napkin against his face, smearing away the blood there. “Why don’t you make yourself useful “Somewhat Tolerable Teruteru” and refill the water for Byakuya? Leave the girls alone!”</p><p>“Yes’m!” The Ultimate Chef blurts, obeying the first half of the direction and meandering back to the bar. He supposes he can always rely on his leader to put up with him. Ah, better than most, at least…</p><p>He takes the water pitcher and refills it from the tap behind the bar top, Byakuya staring him down to make sure he doesn’t swipe any of the liquor. “You know, you can look <em>and</em> touch, babe.”</p><p>“Ah?! Boys love in my shōnen?!” The Ultimate Musician cries. “But that’s my Byakuya!”</p><p>The Ultimate Affluent Progeny’s face twitches. “Your-“</p><p>“Ibuki’s not going to back down!” Ibuki cries, finger poised up in defiance “Byakuya’s gonna be all mine!”</p><p>“Now, now, what’s wrong with a little sharing between friends?” Teruteru coxes, two fingers pointed upward with a much different implication “You can have the front half, while I take care of the back…”</p><p>“O-Only half?!” She looks on in abject horror.</p><p>“Must I be victim to this asinine commentary?” The large man lashes the two with a glare hot enough to melt the floor. “Don’t you have something else to be doing?”</p><p>Teruteru has a feeling that comment was directed at him, but to everyone’s misfortune Ibuki gasps and launches back up. “Oh! It’s totally time for Ibuki’s next song! Bye bye Byakuya!”</p><p>Byakuya grimaces.</p><p>“Well then…” The Ultimate Chef slips into the now vacant stool. “I suppose I’ll just have to keep you company instead.”</p><p>Byakuya grimaces harder. </p><p>Between the bouts of pain from the speakers, everyone seems to get along well. Nekomaru bats away Akane’s repeated attempts to brawl as Nagito stalks Hajime and Chiaki around the building. Hiyoko and Mahiru are a pair of course. Poor Gundham seems to be the only loner, the man spending the evening playing with his hamsters in the corner of the room. Teruteru would have gone over to talk to him if they hadn’t of met eyes, and he hadn’t of received a rather, ah, potent glare from the man. </p><p>Regardless of who does what, no one really expects for the doors of the music venue to push open, especially not for two figures to force their way inside. It’s signified with another pop of the cannons, sparkling pieces of foils and hissing sparks raining from the ceiling.</p><p>A startled gasp comes from the main performer, and all heads turn to the door. First, head high and face twisted up into mix of a snarl and a smile, is Fuyuhiko. Right at his side, moving lockstep, Peko Pekoyama.</p><p>Teruteru shrinks in on himself at the sight of her, both of them. It’s a small mercy neither seem to be carrying any sort of laptop or print out.</p><p>“I see you’ve arrived.” Byakuya greets the two, neither bothered nor surprised, at least externally. “The contents of the bar are off limits, save the water. You’re expected to keep track of your own glass.”</p><p>Fuyuhiko’s eyes flicker in the man’s direction. His expression doesn’t change. “Get me a fucking water, then.” He spits.</p><p>Peko doesn’t even blink at the harsh tone. “Of course, my young master.”</p><p>It’s disconcerting, seeing them separate. For the past few days they’re only ever been spotted as a single unit. It was hard to remember they were ever considered unacquainted at all. As Peko moves away from her “young master” to cross the room and reach the bar, Teruteru finds his vision jumping between the two, trying to split focus as if either could suddenly rush in with an attack. The act seems to effect Mahiru even more, the proud woman stepping back behind the reliable Nekomaru’s frame. The strength that can show in her eyes is tempered with either fear or simply uncertainty. Ah, no, not fear. More like…pain.</p><p>He blinks, surprised at the look, then jumps when Peko passes by his side on the way back over to Fuyuhiko, presenting the man with a glass. He turns it over in his hand a moment and drinks. The gesture is…oddly deliberate. It would almost look like an olive branch, an attempt at appeasing them, were his face not still aching with that strained smile.</p><p>The entire thing just feels…unsettling. </p><p>“Fuyuhiko…what are you doing here?” Hajime asks, slowly. He tenses, but doesn’t advert his eyes when the Ultimate Yakuza snaps his head in the man’s direction. </p><p>“I was fucking invited. Did you forget?”</p><p>“Indeed you are.” Byakuya speaks back up. “Ibuki, continue with your concert. I’m sure our newly arrived classmates will be…enthralled by your act.”</p><p>“W-Well, ok! If you say so!” Ibuki adjusts her guitar. “Oh, everyone’s got to get in a big ol’ group for this one! It’s a square dance! Or, more like a triangle. Ooo, Gundham, you should get with Akane and Nekomaru! And Fuyuhiko, you can get with Hiyoko and Teruteru!”</p><p>“I-, What?” The absurdness draws a real human reaction from the Ultimate Yakuza.</p><p>“Wh-, are you kidding me?” Hiyoko balks. Ibuki only giggles nervously at her.</p><p>“Yep! Fuyuhiko, Hiyoko, and Teruteru are the pink-cheek club!”</p><p>“B-Bastard, what did you say?!” Fuyuhiko sputters.</p><p>Hiyoko is similarly pissed. “Are you kidding? You’re pairing me up with the two biggest losers on the island?”</p><p>“Now, now, I don’t mind so much.” Teruteru chuckles, managing to ignore the two’s disgusted glares. “What’s wrong with a good old-fashioned threesome?</p><p>“Stop fucking acting like I’m a part of your banter!” The Ultimate Yakuza hisses. “I’m not in any shitty club. You better back up before I use that hair of yours to strangle you.”</p><p>Regardless of who the comment is aimed at, each student takes a healthy step away from Fuyuhiko’s position.</p><p>“Why exactly are you here, then?” Mahiru manages to speak up. Fuyuhiko doesn’t give her the time of day. </p><p>“Well?” He spits. “Get on with the fucking concert. I’m here, aren’t I?”</p><p>“Ok, um, I guess we can skip the square dance and get right to the tango! Get ready for – I Fell In Love With The Hitman The Librarian Sent After Me And Now We’re On The Run Together!”</p><p>Things go back to the way they were…well, not really. Everyone keeps an eye on the two, muttering to each other gossip or worry. Teruteru attempts the same a few times, but Byakuya refuses to say a word about the situation.</p><p>Students drift over to the bar at random intervals for a drink, and to be harassed by the Ultimate Chef. The only time he doesn’t have a comment are the few occasions Peko comes, to refill a glass for her “young master” and to slink away again. And, well, anytime Nagito comes to the area as well. He feels lucky neither of them show interest in his presence.</p><p>Ibuki returns sometimes to playfully bicker over their shared, ah, admiration of the Ultimate Affluent Progeny. She shoves a guitar on the counter, forgetting it there as she rushes back to stage for the next number, despite Byakuya’s annoyed call. So, instead she bangs the next few “songs” on a banjo. </p><p>It’s not exactly great.</p><p>The glasses get progressively more mix-matched as the night goes on. At some point Teruteru loses track of his. He spends a moment glancing between all the identical cups. Maybe this one…?</p><p>Ah…but if it wasn’t his cup, then that meant someone else would have used it. Blessing the glass rim with their soft mouths, perhaps even licking the surface with their wet, pink tongues…</p><p>Greedily, the once again bleeding chef takes the nearest glass – not likely his, as this one was set purposefully on a bright red coaster - and drinks deeply. Such a large chance he’s indirectly kissed one of his sexy, sexy classmates…oh ho ho, it was practically first base!</p><p>“All of you idiots better shut up!” Hiyoko cries out, stamping her feet hard from the stage. “I’m…I’m gonna preform one of my routines, so you better pay attention and be thankful!”</p><p>Ibuki fiddles with the stage controls, and a soft, plucking tune flows from the speakers. Hiyoko positions herself, correcting her posture and pulling up her arms. The normal cruel smile or faked cuteness both vanish, the girl’s expression steeling to a passive stare. Then she starts to move. Teruteru certainly liked watching other people dance – energetic bodies swaying and gyrating for anyone to gawk at. But this dance left him a completely different kind of captivated. It’s methodical and graceful. The entire class falls to silent awe at her sways and turns, mesmerized. Only one other person moves, and only enough to send small “clicks” through the room with each press of her camera’s trigger. </p><p>When the song is over Hiyoko lowers herself to the floor and bows, head to the wood planks. Immediately Ibuki is on stage, taking the dancer up and snorting out praise. Hiyoko screams cusses back until Mahiru claps for her, then just falls to a beaming smile. </p><p>“Wow.” Hajime comes to the bar top, reaching an arm to the counter, only to see how haphazard the glasses have become. He pours himself a new one. “That was pretty incredible, Hiyoko’s dance.”</p><p>“She’s the Ultimate of her field.” Byakuya provides. “She cannot afford to be anything but incredible.”</p><p>“…right.” The Ultimate ??? turns his gaze to the clear liquid swaying in his glass. “That’s what it means to be an Ultimate, huh?”</p><p>The reflective tone in his voice is easy to catch. “Hey, now. No need to be caught up on that.” Teruteru chimes, laying it on thick as he creeps to the man’s side. “I wouldn’t be so worried when you’re so Ultimately Handsome~”</p><p>Green eyes come to his for a moment, before falling lower. Almost without thinking Teruteru pulls his face down, hiding his neck from sight. “A-Ah, If the concert isn’t entertaining you, I wouldn’t mind the burden!”</p><p>Hajime looks at him a moment, then at the wall. “Hey,” he says, and Teruteru should be a lot happier than he is at the man’s next words. “Do you think we could talk later, Teruteru?”</p><p>“A-Ah? Talk later? Alone? Well of course~ You want to admit your feelings, right? We can speak in my cabin. With our clothes off.”</p><p>“Talk about what, exactly?” Byakuya raises a brow. Hajime’s hand plays around his glass. Teruteru frowns a little. Oddly, the man isn’t offended and annoyed at the suggestive banter.</p><p>“I wanted to talk to him about some of the lunch choices. I…had a few requests for tomorrow.”</p><p>Byakuya’s brow doesn’t lower. Teruteru hums, considering. “Lunch choices, eh? I hope you’re not going to complain things are too exotic. I finally have access to some tropical ingredients and I’m using them! Though we could use some better meat options – you all non-withstanding.”</p><p>“I…can’t tell how you even mean that.” Hajime mumbles, face a touch paler. “Anyway, I’ll…talk to you later, alright?”</p><p>“Oh! Yes, of course. I’ll be waiting~” Lunch choices, huh? Well that wasn’t so…</p><p>…ah…did Hajime really want to talk about lunch choices? Actually that did seem odd. It’s not like he wouldn’t accept requests while he was cooking…</p><p>“Is there a problem?” Byakuya’s curt voice cuts in. Teruteru coughs, loosening the small red bandana around his shoulders.</p><p>“Wh-Why no! Certainly not. The only problem here is that everyone’s still fully clothed! This is a strip club, after all! Where are the dancers?!” No, not lunch choices. Something else…he hoped it wasn’t what he suspected. </p><p>Though Ibuki herself is quite wonderful her songs are really starting to grate on him. Teruteru guzzles water at the bar top and throws around more problems in his head. A bit of humor comes as he imagines himself pouring out his sorrows to the newly dubbed barkeep, Byakuya, but…for obvious reasons, he keeps that idea strictly in his fantasies. All the activity is starting to heat the room up, as well. Overall Teruteru is not exactly finding this moral boasting event very uplifting.</p><p>“Huh? My water’s missing.” Mahiru comments at some point, having come back over. Her finger presses into the red drink coaster.</p><p>“O-Oh? How could that have happened?” He chuckles, twirling his comb in his fingers. “W-Well, there’s plenty others. More glasses to go around.”</p><p>Mahiru’s expression narrows a moment, but she shakes her head and turns away to pour herself a new glass.</p><p>Oh ho ho, so it was hard-to-get Mahiru’s cup…there were worse fates, for certain! Ah, imagining her thin, plush lips at his~</p><p>He’s a bit surprised in himself that the idea only brightens him up for a couple moments. Agh! So frustrating! Not only is he in a god-damn killing game, he can’t even have a few minutes peace from getting threatened or blackmailed or interrogated?! It was starting to make his stomach twist up, forcing him to wince and squirm in his seat.</p><p>…but even that doesn’t seem so bad as he wastes the night throwing bite-less flirts at his leader and chugs down water. All those things may be true, but if that was how things were, it wasn’t like he could do much. Why care…?</p><p>He needed a bit more water. It could really get hot in this building, especially with it full of people. Not that he minds too much. What’s wrong with a bunch of hot bodies pressed up against each other?</p><p>Well, that would make it sweatier. Ugh. Not appealing. It was really hot in here.</p><p>The Ultimate Chef puts his head down on the countertop, letting the cool surface sooth his boiling skin. “Ah, I’ll take a rest here. Tell me if…if anything sexy happens.”</p><p>Byakuya doesn’t dignify him with a response, which Teruteru is not surprised by. His stomach churns again, a little more painfully this time around. Ah, food poisoning? Did he mess up his hot dogs? Certainly not! He’s an Ultimate, how could he have messed up hotdogs?</p><p>“Hello! It is time for another song. I hope you will enjoy – Just Woke Up in the McDonald’s Dumpster, Now Where Are My Pants?”</p><p>Teruteru groans softly to accompany the roars from the stage, and the cries of despair from the listeners. The speaker system wouldn’t be heating up the room or something, would it? Was the thermostat turned up? It was unreasonably hot. Too hot for him to even bother taking off his coat. Too hot to lift another glass of water to his lips. </p><p>His stomach flips harder, and he muffles breathing into the bar top.</p><p>Hiyoko’s shrill laughter echos from the other side of the room, her usual noise after she believes she’s delivered a particularly scathing taunt.</p><p>“I-I’m tough! I’m the toughest!” Akane shouts, likely in reply. “I bet I could take on Peko! And Nekomaru! Both at once!”</p><p>Peko takes a single step in front of Fuyuhiko. Reading the situation Nekomaru clears his throat and slams a hand to the Ultimate Gymnast’s shoulder.</p><p>“Akane, you’re going too far! If you’re that desperate to practice then I’ll take care of that need!”</p><p>For a brief moment, Akane is quiet. “W-Well, yeah. Yeah! I’ll show you my serious side, Nekomaru!”</p><p>“Very well!”</p><p>“Nekomaru!” Byakuya snaps, coming out from behind the bar. His cry makes no difference, as Akane throws the first punch, and the two titans go to town on one another. “Those-! I’m surrounded by morons!”</p><p>“Don’t worry, Byakuya!” Nekomaru laughs, easily redirecting Akane’s kick and returning it with his own. “I know how to handle a training match with my athletes!”</p><p>“Idiot.” The large man turns away with a frustrated huff – only to have invited a tackle from the back by the Ultimate Musician. “Gah-, you-!”</p><p>“Byakuya.” Ibuki says.</p><p>“Ibuki, remove yourself!” The Ultimate Affluent Progeny snaps. His eyebrows raise when in the next moment, Ibuki is gone. “Tch, that girl. She’s almost as bothersome as you.” There’s a pause as Byakuya await some kind of comment, but Teruteru doesn’t give one.  </p><p>“Is there a reason you’ve glued yourself to that seat.” Byakuya prompts, coming back over to his position as surveyor.</p><p>“Takin’ a break.”</p><p>“I see.” The man huffs softly. “I’d expected you’d be more interested in Akane and Nekomaru’s “performance”.”</p><p>“Naw.”</p><p>“…pardon?”</p><p>“Should ah be?”</p><p>“…I simply assumed you would.” There’s a small pause. “What is the reason for this “break”?”</p><p>“Ah’m tryin’ ta’ not throw up.” He mutters.</p><p>“Throw up?” Byakuya comes to take his shoulder. “Explain yourself.”</p><p>“Ah jus’ said. Tryin’ not up-chuck.”</p><p>“Why? What have you eaten?”</p><p>“Stop shakin’ mey…oh god…” He haphazardly reaches out, trying to push the hand back off him. Byakuya pulls him upright, studying his expression.</p><p>“What have you eaten?”</p><p>“The…the shitty hotdogs.” Teruteru absently points to the concessions he’d thrown together. Why the hell was is it so hot?</p><p>Byakuya’s face snaps to the food cart, then back again. “What else?”</p><p>Someone’s yelling. Teruteru groans from the sound. “Ah don’t…water?”</p><p>“Which water?”</p><p>“Any water, jus’…” God he’s thirsty. Teruteru tries to grasp around the man, reaching to one of the abandoned glasses of water at the bar. It’s snatched away.</p><p>“Ima’ throw up.” He warns, and then does so. It splashes directly onto the Ultimate Affluent Progeny’s shoes. </p><p>The heir gawks for a moment, before both hands end up latched to Teruteru’s shoulders. His face comes close, despite the smell now clinging to the Ultimate Cook. “Damn it-, if you haven’t had any alcohol what did you eat?!”</p><p>“I’m sorry, ok?!” Someone screams, too loud to be drowned out. Akane hits the floor by the stage, barely dogging Nekomaru’s elbow. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry, so let me go!”</p><p>“What?! Where did your fighting spirt go, Akane?!”</p><p>“D-Don’t yell at me! I said I’m sorry!”</p><p>Byakuya twists around to look, face twisting up into bewilderment. “What is going on over there?!”</p><p>Nekomaru’s own expression is confused. “H-Hey, are you pulling something, you wild woman?! Show some SPIRIT!”</p><p>“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, Ugh, Agh-!”</p><p>“Can someone shut this stupid bitch up?!” Hiyoko shouts.</p><p>“Understood! I will shut Akane up!” Ibuki hops over, shoving hands over Akane’s mouth as the woman starts to wail. Nekomaru tries to drag her off, still belting calls for the Ultimate Gymnast’s spirit. Hiyoko laughs at the sight – and the sound dies suddenly when a similar laughter comes from her side.</p><p>“I, like, loooove that game! It’s soooo fun!” Mahiru snorts, swaying her body side to side. “Like, dogpile, everyone!”</p><p>“M-Mahiru?”</p><p>The Ultimate Photographer throws herself in as well, leaving the Ultimate Traditional Dancer to simply stare after her.</p><p>“H-Hey, all of you-!” Hajime joins in to separate the growing mass of limbs. “Mahiru, Ibuki, get off Akane!”</p><p>“God, you’re all fucking idiots.” Fuyuhiko seethes. “I’m done here. We’re fucking leaving, Peko.”</p><p>“Of course, my young master.”</p><p>“You two stay there!” Byakuya cries. “-all of you, you’re acting like idiots! Get ahold of yourselves!”</p><p>“God, ya’ ever shut up?” Teruteru mutters. “Like it matter if ya’ say anythin’. No one gone listen ta’ ya’ anyhow.”</p><p>The shock in the self-appointed leader’s face is almost loud in its own right. Byakuya opens his mouth slowly, probably to respond-</p><p>“Hajime!” Nagito’s voice sounds in a sharp, wobbling cry. “I’m not going to faint!”</p><p>In the next moment the man’s body hits the floor, and all hell breaks loose in the music venue.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>“I’m like, suuuuuuper sorry, Byakuya!” Mahiru giggles. “It was tots an accident!”</p><p>“…” the Ultimate Affluent Progeny doesn’t comment, wordlessly wiping away the new trail of bile down his shirt. Hiyoko sniffles at the Ultimate Photographer’s side, patting her face with flimsy square napkins. “Wh-What’s wrong with Mahiru, ham hands?”</p><p>“It appears…” Byakuya hesitates, looking across the assembly. Nagito takes small, sharp gasps of air from his position laid on ground, head padded by their leader’s coat. Hajime kneels by his side, hands hesitating at the unconscious man’s clammy face. Across the room is Akane, the woman sobbing softly into Nekomaru’s broad chest, all while Ibuki skitters to a fro across the room, head snapping to every small sound in the space. “…It appears something has happened to our classmates.”</p><p>“No shit “something” happened!” Fuyuhiko snaps from Peko’s side. “What the fuck is wrong with you people?”</p><p>“Hajime, what is Nagito’s status?”</p><p>“H-He’s still out. I think he has a fever.” After a small hesitation Hajime places his palm to the Ultimate Lucky Student’s skull. He nods, lips pulling back to an open frown. “He definitely has a fever.”</p><p>“What about Mahiru?”</p><p>Hiyoko puts a small hand to Mahiru’s head, face pinching up. “She’s really hot!”</p><p>“Nekomaru?”</p><p>“Akane is hot, too.” The man shakes a fist, grunting harsh. “WHAT KIND OF MANAGER AM I NOT TO SEE ONE OF MY ATHLETES IS SICK?!”</p><p>“Someone catch that-, damn it. Ibuki! Return here!”</p><p>“Understood! I will return!” Ibuki wanders back over, Byakuya grabbing her arm and feeling her forehead. “Another fever. Teruteru, come here.”</p><p>The Ultimate Cook stares.</p><p>“Tch!” Byakuya forces him off the far stool and to the center of the room, groping his forehead. “Fever. Everyone else, line up.”</p><p>Fuyuhiko fumes. “Why the fuck should I-?” </p><p>“Irk-! Gyack!”</p><p>“N-Nagito!” Hajime’s hands fly to the man as he sputters and gags. </p><p>“Turn his head! Quickly, to the side!” Byakuya shoves his way over as the Ultimate ??? turns Nagito over. The two fuss over his limp form, struggling to save him from aspirating on his own dinner. Byakuya turns to glare at the Ultimate Yakuza, true frustration leaking into his normally cool words as he speaks. “Why should you? Obviously there is a mass issue affecting us – and for all we know it may affect you as well!”</p><p>“Mass issue?” Hajime’s hands are fists in Nagito’s green coat. “Do you think…everyone is going to end up like this?”</p><p>“What the hell is this anyway?!” Hiyoko demands. “What’s going on with Mahiru?! What did those two bitch-faces do?!”</p><p>“You better not be fucking talking about me you little whore-!”</p><p>“Shut up!” Their leader snaps, standing back up. “All of you, shut up!”</p><p>There’s a tense moment of silence, broken as Ibuki starts to wander to the door, opening it to shower the room with sparks and confetti “Damn it! Ibuki!” The girl obeys the call fast, wobbling over. “Just, Chiaki, watch her!”</p><p>“…ok.” The Ultimate Gamer finally tucks her game into a pocket and takes the back of Ibuki’s shirt in a gentle grip.</p><p>“Alright…alright. Look, in this situation, we first need to understand what issue we’re dealing with.” Byakuya takes a breath, intent to continue, but he’s not allowed.</p><p>“What situation you’re in? I can tell you that!”</p><p>“Oh for god’s sake-!”</p><p>“Monokuma appears!” One of their captors in the killing game pops into view, twirling with its malice dripping grin. “Hello~ Did you miss me? Wow, it’s just been forever since we last met! Hey, have you cut your hair-?”</p><p>“Explain yourself!” The Ultimate Affluent Progeny demands, shoving a large finger dangerously close to the bear’s face. “This is your doing, isn’t it?”</p><p>“What? Don’t blame me! I’m just a cute little mascot!”</p><p>“Monokuma! What is going on!” Hajime joins in. The black and white bear pouts.</p><p>“Jeez! Pushy, pushy, PUSHY! You’re lucky I’m so nice and patent!” Monokuma waves a paw in the air. “This is all because of the Despair Disease!”</p><p>“Despair…Disease?” Chiaki murmurs.</p><p>“Despair disease!” It repeats. “I saw all of you having soooo much fun! It was boring as hell! So! I decided it’s time to spice things up!”</p><p>“Explain yourself, Trojan Bear! Else I shall smite you!” Gundham calls.</p><p>“Aww, shut up!” The bear waves a hand. “Doesn’t the fever and vomiting give it away? Obviously your classmates have caught a real tough bug!”</p><p>“You’ve infected them?” Peko’s voice slices through the air. “I presume you have unleashed a biological weapon.”</p><p>“What, me…? Fuhuhu…Well, anyway, it’s obvious they’re sick! Doesn’t that just fill you with despair?”</p><p>“You’re saying you got them sick?” Hajime’s voice wavers with anger, but his words are still measured. “That doesn’t explain everything. Why are Akane and Mahiru acting so strange? Just being sick wouldn’t make them such different people.”</p><p>“Normally you’d be right!” Monokuma giggles. “Buuuuut! This isn’t any old regular disease. This is the Despair Disease!”</p><p>“You keep saying that…” Chiaki murmurs. “…what does “Despair Disease” mean?”</p><p>“The Despair Disease is a super unique disease that gives people symptoms that induce despair!” Monokuma laughs. “For example – Akane has the Coward Disease!”</p><p>Akane sobs loudly into Nekomaru’s chest.</p><p>“Nagito has the Liar Disease!”</p><p>Nagito would probably lie as an example, if he wasn’t gasping for air, still fainted on the floor.</p><p>“Ibuki has the Gullible Disease!”</p><p>“Understood! I will be Gullible!”</p><p>“Mahiru has the Ditzy Disease!” </p><p>“Like, I do? That totes sucks.”</p><p>“And Teruteru has the Careless Disease!”</p><p>Teruteru stares into the distance.</p><p>Monokuma grins “So! You better be careful around them! Despair Disease is contagious, you know. After all, it’s your next motive!”</p><p>“Motive?” Byakuya’s face colors red. “This is your next idea for a motive?!”</p><p>“Huh? Didn’t I just say that?”</p><p>“Completely unacceptable. I will not stand for this-, this toying.” The Ultimate Affluent Progeny gestures at Monokuma with barely concealed fury. “You will tell us what is truly wrong with them, and how we will treat it.”</p><p>“Ugh! I just said! You should listen to your headmaster! Jeez, kids these days…look, they have the despair disease, it’s totally contagious, and the only way any of them can be cured…” Monokuma laughs. “Is when one of you dies.”</p><p>“Y…You-!”</p><p>“Toodaloo!”</p><p>And just like that, it’s gone once more.</p><p>Byakuya stares at the now vacant space, left mute from a mix of shock and rage. </p><p>“Wh…What is this?” Nekomaru mutters, fingers tight in Akane’s shirt as she sobs into his neck. “Damn it! How could we let this happen to our team?!”</p><p>“Ah, it’s ok, cutie!” Mahiru steps close, softly patting the back of his head. “Like, let’s all chill! We were having a super fun concert! Like, Ibuki, play the tunes!”</p><p>“Understood! I will play the tunes!”</p><p>“You should stay here Ibuki…I think.”</p><p>“Understood! I will stay here!”</p><p>“What…are we going to do, Byakuya?” Hajime croaks.</p><p>The sound pulls Byakuya back to the present. The Ultimate Affluent Progeny shakes his head, turning back to the class. It takes a try or two for him to speak, but when he does his voice is back to its normal cool command. “…Our priority is the well-being of our class…therefor, we must all-“</p><p>“Fuck this.”</p><p>Byakuya turns. Fuyuhiko spits on the ground, grinding his heel into the confetti covered floor. “Fuck this, and fuck you. “The well being of our class”? Like we’re some kind of fucking friendship club?”</p><p>“It’s been made clear this is an issue that effects every one of us-!”</p><p>“No, it doesn’t. We’re not fucking sick. They are. And I’m gonna keep it that way.”</p><p>“We cannot simply just divide and expect to tackle this issue!”</p><p>“Maybe you weren’t fucking listening.” Fuyuhiko grins, but the look twitches on his face. “This shit is contagious. No way in fuck am I sticking around to catch it. This is your problem. Not mine. I’m out.”</p><p>“This isn’t up for debate-“</p><p>“Indeed. It is not.” Peko’s cool voice chimes in once more. “My young master shall now take his leave.”</p><p>No one has any chance to stop the pair as they walk right out the building. Byakuya flusters at the complete dismissal, stomping to the door as if he intended to follow them.</p><p>“Ah think ah’m dyin’.”</p><p>Byakuya stops halfway, turning his head back to look at the Ultimate Cook. </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Feel like ah’m dyin’.” He repeats. It’s still hot as hell and his throat feels like it’s closing in his own. Though he’s never experienced one, he absently recognizes it’s some sort of allergic reaction. He’s probably, no, he’s definitely gonna vomit again. “Ah think ah ate somethin’ bad.”</p><p>“You’re sick.” Byakuya answers. He turns back to the exit, but simply shakes his head. “We cannot just leave everyone here. We’ll need to transport our classmates to a location we can care for them in.”</p><p>“The hospital, right?” Hajime looks down at Nagito and sighs harshly. Slowly, he hikes the man up over his shoulder, huffing a little. His face is resigned. “Chiaki, you can take care of Ibuki? And Hiyoko-“</p><p>“I don’t want any of you ugos touching Mahiru.” Hiyoko snaps, guiding the woman forward. The Ultimate Photographer follows with absent giggles. </p><p>“Up.” Byakuya drags Teruteru by the back of his coat and motions for the rest of the class to follow. Slowly, each person is guided over to the island’s hospital. </p><p>“Real convenient like.” Teruteru drawls as he forced into the lobby. They’re more or less strong armed into hospital gowns. Byakuya seems more disturbed Teruteru shows no interest in getting undressed by another person than the fact he repeats he’s going to die. The reaction feels like it’s getting worse, probably. Maybe he’s gonna go into shock. </p><p>“Where should we put them?” Hajime mutters, hands tight on the handles of the wheelchair he’s sat Nagito in. At some point the Ultimate Lucky Student woke up, the man giggling and grinning to himself as he pours sweat and trembles.</p><p>Byakuya looks between the gathered patents. “With five sick students and four rooms, we’ll need to double up. Especially if this disease does in fact spread.”</p><p>Hajime doesn’t comment on the idea of contagion. “Maybe we could put someone with Ibuki? She seems flighty right now.”  </p><p>“I’d love to stay in a room with Teruteru!” Nagito chimes in with a smile. “He’s an Ultimate I really admire!”</p><p>“Ah, Alright, you can room with Teruteru.” Hajime tries to appease the sick man.</p><p>The Ultimate Cook rolls his eyes. “‘E lyin’, dumbass.”</p><p>“Nagito and Teruteru can have their own rooms. With how Akane is, it would probably be best to have Mahiru share a room with her. Ibuki can have the last. I think it would be best for her to have a healthy person’s watch.” Byakuya guides Teruteru away to the far room, and pushes him inside. “You. Remain here. It’s your leader’s order.”</p><p>“Leader.” He deadpans. Byakuya only slams the door shut and leaves him inside. He ends up standing there for the next couple hours, occasionally up-chucking or otherwise fading in and out on consciousness. At some point he passes out completely. His awareness returns after some indeterminate amount of time, with him having been moved to the cot and watched by his leader.</p><p>“Are you awake?”</p><p>He doesn’t respond. It’s hot and still somewhat hard to take in air.</p><p>“Can you respond? Your fever has increased, however your breathing has calmed within the last hour.”</p><p>“…getting’ over.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Betta’. Not dyin’ no more, ah spect’.”</p><p>“You were not dying at all.” Byakuya’s lips pull back a bit, revealing true annoyance at the concept of a death. “Next time you feel like fainting, please inform someone.”</p><p>Teruteru blinks. </p><p>“I will fetch you something to drink. Otherwise, remain in this room and rest. That is your leader’s order.”</p><p>Byakuya leaves, returns with the promised water, and once Teruteru drinks it he leaves once more.</p><p>The Ultimate Cook spends the next, well, however long staring at the ceiling as his body calms and his throat slowly opens. The allergic reaction or whatever passes. Maybe all his vomiting helped get whatever he ate out of him. </p><p>Eventually, he falls asleep. </p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>With his fever, he didn’t really wanna do much. Sometimes to wander alongside Ibuki when she incessantly came in and out his room. Or to eat when Hajime or Byakuya forced food in his face.</p><p>Otherwise he mostly just slept. He’d be sleeping now if some people weren’t yelling right outside his door.</p><p>“H-Hiyoko is so smelly, is she rotting? Ugah, ugahhhh…th-that’s so scary!”</p><p>“Sh-Shut up!”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Hiyoko, but as your team manager I have to tell it to you straight. YOU STINK LIKE GARBAGE!”</p><p>“Uwaaaaaaaa! Ham hands, they’re picking on me! Uwaaaaaa!”</p><p>“Quiet down and learn to take your licks. You do, indeed, stink.”</p><p>“Uwaaa…I-It’s not *hic* my fault…Mahiru can’t take baths with me anymore…”</p><p>“That’s what you’re worried about?” Hajime’s voice comes.</p><p>“UWAAAA-, LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU JERKS!”</p><p>“Just-“ Byakuya heaves a heavy sigh of frustration. “Just bathe yourself, and wash your clothes! That is your leader’s order! “</p><p>“…” a soft noise echoes from the cruel Ultimate Traditional Dancer. Then a second one. It’s so different from her petulant whining that it’s not recognized as an actual sob until the third. “B-But…waghh…I can’t…I c-can’t do it by myself. I can’t…I can’t p-put my own yukata back on i-if I take it off…”</p><p>“You…what?” The Ultimate Affluent Progeny pauses. “Go bathe! Just put on something else! You must have some other clothes – take something from the supermarket if you need to! Go!”</p><p>Hiyoko doesn’t speak up again, if she’s still there. Byakuya huffs after her. “Enough of this – Hajime, go back and fetch some food for the patients’ dinner. Nekomaru, bring Akane back to her room!”</p><p>There’s a small pause. Byakuya speaks a last time, voice hardly audible through the door. “…poor girl.”</p><p>The hall falls quiet, and Teruteru can actually sleep.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Teruteru follows Ibuki out to the lobby, then back to the different rooms. Akane is sobbing in her room while Mahiru seizes in her cot, barely breathing. The Ultimate Gymnast begs Ibuki to get help. Ibuki attempts to oblige, wandering around the hospital until she comes back to Akane and Mahiru’s room again, and is begged the same request. At some point Teruteru finds a magazine in the lobby. It’s got naked people. Huh. </p><p>Halfway down the hall Teruteru is too tired to keep following, so he turns into the nearest room and goes to the bed</p><p>“Oh, Teruteru! I’m so glad you’re visiting me!”</p><p>The Ultimate Cook flips through the pages of the mag and falls over the foot of Nagito’s cot. The images sure are…graphic, he guesses. The positions look uncomfortable.</p><p>“You know, Sonia and Mikan are actually still alive!”</p><p>He flips absently though the next few pages.</p><p>“They faked their deaths to run off together and start an international drug ring!”</p><p>He tears out a page from bottom to top and slowly balls it up in his hands. </p><p>“Also, even after all this time, I don’t even have a guess about who the traitor is!”</p><p>Teruteru glances over, tossing the ball. It smacks the boy in the middle of his forehead, sweat so thick it sticks there for a second before it falls. Nagito’s eyes droop in his skull. He’s barely clinging to consciousness.</p><p>“Y’all gone die.” The Ultimate Cook states. </p><p>“Why? You should care a lot.”</p><p> He shrugs, no response. Frail, sweaty hands grip his hospital gown and wretch him close. Teruteru doesn’t blink.</p><p>“You’re so, so hopeful. The despair disease doesn’t suit you at all.”</p><p>“…I’ll reckon y’all gone kill mey?”</p><p>Nagito doesn’t respond. The spark that had been struggling to stay lit in his eyes loses the battle, and his body slumps, hands slowly losing their grip. He tips to the side, inch by inch, until gravity takes him and he spills out the bed and hard onto the linoleum floor. Harsh spasms rip through his limp body, until he falls still, a hearty trickle of blood oozing between the tiles from the split on his head.</p><p>Teruteru turns back to the magazine, ripping up and tossing the pages one by one.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>“NAGITO!”</p><p>Teruteru roses from his slumber, having fallen asleep at some point on the Ultimate Lucky Student’s cot. He sees Hajime bolt inside, throwing himself down at Nagito’s form. Teruteru shuts his eyes again.</p><p>“What happened?!” The door slams open again, the voice Byakuya’s.</p><p>“N-Nagito is injured! He’s bleeding!”</p><p>“Move…the bleeding’s stopped, a while ago it seems. Get him back up. You. Get off.”</p><p>He doesn’t, so Byakuya grabs him sharply by the back of the neck and wretches him out of the bed. Hajime scrambles to get Nagito into it. “I-I’m going to get bandages!” And rushes out the room again.</p><p>“What happened here?” Byakuya demands. Teruteru stares. “Tell me. Immediately.”</p><p>“‘E fell.”</p><p>“He fell.”</p><p>“Mmm.”</p><p>He’s shoved off to the side, and wobbles himself out the room and back down the hall. Hajime sprints past him and back into Nagito’s room. The walk is…exhausting. He sits in the hall rather than going all the way to the next room. He’s almost asleep again when a hand grabs him by his shoulder and hooks under his other arm, pulling him back up. “Come. This is not the place for you.”</p><p>Byakuya guides him back to his own room and sets him in the bed.</p><p>“I understand you are not in the frame of mind to assist others.” The Ultimate Affluent Progeny’s says. “But I must confirm. You did not purposefully injure Nagito, did you?”</p><p>“Naw.”</p><p>“…I will bring you some water.”</p><p>Teruteru falls asleep. When he wakes up again it’s by a gentle shake on his shoulder. A glass of water is shoved in his face until he drinks it. Then he lets his head loll back into the cheap pillow. </p><p>“Do you feel your condition has changed?”</p><p>“Ah still feel like shit.”</p><p>“That’s an honest answer. Do you feel any worse or better?”</p><p>“Worse.”</p><p>“Thank you. I will need to check your temperature.”</p><p>The man does so, frowning as he takes the reading. Teruteru guesses that means he’s running hotter.</p><p>“Ya think Naw-gito gon’ die firs’?”</p><p>“What?” It’s one of those brief moment’s where Byakuya is caught off guard, but he recovers nigh instantly. “None of you will die. That is my promise.”</p><p>“Ya’ll alre’y broke ‘dat.”</p><p>Byakuya’s eyes narrow. “…Is there any particular reason you worry for him?”</p><p>“Naw.”</p><p>“Why did you ask?”</p><p>“‘E alre’y sick. Though’ might finish tha job.”</p><p>“…Already sick?” The empty glass is set down on the stand by their side. Byakuya leans over him, eyes piercing bright. “What do you mean, already sick?”</p><p>“Huh?...ain’t matter, ah guess-“</p><p>“Explain.”</p><p>“Some fuckin’…ah dunno…bad Illness…can-seer, maybe…”</p><p>There’s a long pause. Teruteru shuts his aching eyes.</p><p>“You believe Nagito may…have a type of cancer?”</p><p>He doesn’t have the energy to even shrug, just hums softly. “‘Ike that ol’ wo-man ah guess…”</p><p>After a minute, possibly five or so, Byakuya stands and silently leaves him to rest.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Some screeching rolls by the door. Voices mutter, one rising higher than the rest. “M…Mahiru…please wake up. Why does it have to be you…y-you’re the only one here who’s nice…y-you’re the only one here who wants to help me…please w-wake up-, uwaaaaaaa…”</p><p>“Hiyoko-“</p><p>“Don’t touch her! Don’t touch her you fucking amnesiac-!”</p><p>“I’ve had enough-! Go!”</p><p>“Don’t touch me! M-Mahiru-!”</p><p>“Nekomaru, just-, get her out of here.”</p><p>“Fine, fine. Jeez, since when am I your bouncer?”</p><p>“Mahiru! Mahiru!”</p><p>Quiet falls back over the hospital.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>A voice that could only be Nekomaru’s radiates through the building as he barrels in, screaming and laughing about something. Someone else screams back. They’re both screamed at by Byakuya. Then the building falls quiet once more.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>It’s night and it’s getting more difficult to breath, again. Different though. Not like he’s having a reaction. His lungs are just tired of keeping him alive, or some such. Even sitting up is nauseating. Hajime comes at some point to try and help him eat some hospital food. The man’s eyes are dark with sleeplessness. “I don’t understand anything about him” he says, as he makes sure Teruteru can actually keep his food down after he swallows it. “I don’t even know how I feel about him…but I don’t want him to suffer like this. He’s so weak. If this goes on any longer then Nagito might…”</p><p>Teruteru tunes most of it out, just leaning back against his bed again. Hajime’s hands fidget in his lap as he sits on the side of the cot. “I just…I wish I could help him. Any of you. Maybe if I could just…remember…”</p><p>He’s almost asleep when Hajime lets out a long, shaky sigh. “Nagito doesn’t really deserve this, right? None of us do but, it’s like besides you, Byakuya, and I, everyone would be happy to see him dead. I think he can…get better.”</p><p>“Iff’in ‘e don’t die…or kill n’ether.”</p><p>“You…I thought you’d-“ For a brief moment Hajime is betrayed, before he remembers just what their situation is. “You probably don’t mean to say that.” He sighs, frustrated. “What Nagito planned to do…it’s not forgivable but that doesn’t mean we can’t move on. You’re the one who said that, remember?” </p><p>A pause. “Teruteru…do you remember what I said, at the concert?”</p><p>Teruteru doesn’t reply, and so he continues. “I wanted to talk to you…about Byakuya’s party. The one we had in the abandoned building.”</p><p>Another pause. “I know it’s hard for you to understand what’s going on right now, but I need you to try. Nagito and I had a conversation yesterday, before the concert…”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I hope you aren’t too worried about the traitor, Hajime!” Nagito smiles, eyes falling shut.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s not that I’m especially worried but…” Hajime hesitates. “When Monokuma spoke to us, after the video game motive was announced…you said…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, you mean, when I said you or Byakuya would know what kind of “lie” the traitor told to stop me from…going through with that.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“…do you…think I’m-?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It doesn’t really matter what someone like me thinks, right?” Nagito pauses, but his smile stays soft. “…I feel bad about putting you through so much back then, so…I’ll tell you something.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nagito's hand comes close, touching the Ultimate ???’s forearm with the back of his fingers. He leans in, voice smoother, easy. “I don’t think I was wrong…I think someone talented like you could certainly find out who the traitor is…after all, it was you and Byakuya who found out my plan, who stopped me…you found every bit of evidence I left, and pieced the classes’ statements together to find me out…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hajime blinks.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“The traitor lied in order to stop me. You were there for all of it, you yourself saw each piece of evidence. If anyone can find that lie, it has to be you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“N-Nagito…if you know something, why can’t you just tell me-?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hajime…you know something didn’t quite add up, don’t you?” Nagito takes his hand. Without thinking, Hajime pulls away from the grip. Nagito’s smile fades, replaced with a look of seriousness. “One bit of evidence that let you know for certain which one of us two was planning to attempt a killing.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hajime jerks upright, blinking again. Then once more. “One of us two…?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nagito stands slowly, as if he needs to be careful not to lose his balance. “I really hope you’ll invite me to spend time with you again. I’ll always treasure this beautiful gift you gave me, too. For someone like you to waste time on a worthless being like me…” Nagito fingers the Hope’s Peak Academy ring the man had given him. “…I really admire you, Hajime. If you look for the answer, I know you’ll find it.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“…I spent some time, thinking over what he said.” Hajime lets out a short sigh. “And…There was something that bothered me. Something I still wasn’t comfortable in believing. That…was about that cut on your neck. That’s what started us even finding out about Nagito’s plan. When I saw the cut, you told us about the first power outage that hit the building. That’s what caused Byakuya and I to take a closer look at the power grid. We discovered the setup to blow the breaker. Your testimony added up to what we found, and even to what Nagito said himself, but…somehow, it still doesn’t feel right.” Hajime shifts, looking at him straight on. “I don’t think you told us everything.”</p><p>For a long moment Teruteru stares. The fire that had started stoking in the Ultimate ???’s gaze fades under his silence. “Teruteru, how did you get that cut on your neck? Was it…really an accident?”</p><p>“Naw.”</p><p>Hajime sits up tighter. “What?”</p><p>“Naw. Ain’t no…” the Ultimate cook mutters to himself a moment. “Acc-e-dent.”</p><p>“Then, what-?”</p><p>“Damn it! Where are you, Hajime?!”</p><p>The Ultimate ??? jumps, startled. He sprints to the door. “What-? What’s-?”</p><p>“Get over here! He’s not breathing!”</p><p>“He-?!”</p><p>The door slams shut behind him as Hajime leaves, to tend to the shouts and panic in the hall.</p><p>Teruteru blinks at the door, fingers at his own neck. Hajime’s already gone, so Teruteru turns his gaze blankly back to the ceiling, lulled back to unconsciousness by the distant sounds of terror.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>It’s…day? It’s been quiet for a while. Ibuki has only come in once in the last four or five times the Ultimate Cook has woken up. It’s hot. The entire cot underneath him is caked in sweat.</p><p>There’s screaming on the other side of the hospital. It rouses him to a bit stronger awareness, just for a moment. Then he’s out entirely once again.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>It’s hot. It’s hot. It’s hot. It’s hot. It’s hot. It’s hot.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Something scuffles down the hall. Not Ibuki, probably. Too many feet. Door opens. Teruteru blinks at it. Them. Big white something-or-other. Something tall. Half of it comes to the floor. Or the other one, maybe. Yeah, two things. White thing comes in and out a bit. Holding stuff. Keeps the door open. Teruteru tries to go back to sleep.</p><p>More noise. Messing with the door. Some kind of cranking, mumbling from someone. A big clicking. Door shuts. A freakishly loud door.</p><p>Quiet.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>*Ka-<em>Boom</em>*</p><p>…</p><p>*Ding Dong Ding Dong*</p><p>“A body has been discovered!”</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>…ah?</p><p>…</p><p>…screaming…</p><p>…</p><p>The Ultimate Cook blinks. Ah…cook? He’s…he’s a chef, not a low-down country cook…</p><p>What was that screaming? Why was his head pounding? What was…</p><p>W-Was…</p><p>Was that…</p><p>Blood?</p><p>Teruteru blinks, shakily propping himself up on his elbows. His vision is spotty, slowly tracing across the pink splattered floor to…</p><p>A stained white sheet swathes across a mass leaned against the wall. The deep pink draws upward, leading to the long, iron stick protruding out its center. Higher, to where the cloth is tucked between the bulky shape and the wall, the only thing exposed from the clothes’ cover being…a head. A face. Pale skin and bloodshot eyes.</p><p>Nekomaru, the Ultimate Team Manager, laid dead.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Investigation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Teruteru’s ears are faintly ringing. </p><p>Hands uselessly search his pockets, to find he has no pockets to search. His regular clothes are gone, all he has is some thin hospital gown…Is he…in the hospital? </p><p>”H…How?” A voice croaks. The Ultimate Chef blinks at the entryway. Hajime stares on, horrified. Just behind him stands both Hiyoko and Ibuki, the former dressed in what looked like a baggy t-shirt and shorts, the latter garbed in another thin gown with hands curled in front of her face. </p><p>It’s really only at that time he notices the odd mechanism against the door, the connecting wires leading across the room.  </p><p>There was some kind of thing in opposite corner. A twisted can of metal, torn to shreds and blackened from heat. The lower portion of wall behind it is absolutely destroyed, smoldering and littered with spikes of machinery. It might be, no, it’s certainly on fire. Yellow flames lick up the wall and trail across the floor.</p><p>Byakuya is on the scene a moment later, gasping softly and shoving forward.</p><p>“B-Byakuya…” Teruteru blurts, pointing to the corner. “Fire…”</p><p>The man’s eyes go wide, turning to see the danger. He swivels back and screams for water. No one moves. The large man slams hands against Hajime’s shoulders, startling him to attention. With a shaky nod, Hajime runs off.</p><p>At about that time Teruteru remembers he can actually move. He tries to get off the cot, freezing once more when he catches sight again of the large, bloodied corpse. It’s unmistakably Nekomaru, slumped against the wall and on the floor not five feet from him. The man is simply there. Simply dead.</p><p>“Ah…I-I’m hallucinating?” He’s absolutely not. “N…Nekomaru?”</p><p>The splash of water catches his attention. A crisp voice shouts “Not on the bloodstains-!”</p><p>“R…Right.” Hajime throws a second bucket, dousing the flames crawling the wall. He awkwardly uses his foot to block and scoot away the sloshing water, to only some success. Byakuya meanwhile kneels by Nekomaru’s side. His eyes lock over the body, trailing up and down.</p><p>“O-Oh lord.” The Ultimate Chef finally remember how to stand, slipping to his feet and taking a shaky step forward. “He…is he…?”</p><p>“You heard the same announcement as us all.” He can see Byakuya’s knuckles turn white on his knee. “Damn it…!”</p><p>“Hey, what the hell happened? I’m all covered in sweat and everyone’s screaming! Did someone set off a firework, or-“</p><p>All faces turn to see Akane saunter up, finger twisting in her ear. The woman opens her mouth to say something and freezes, eyes going wide as they lock onto Nekomaru’s limp form. </p><p>“Akane-“ Before Byakuya can hope to finish his sentence he’s wretched up and backward by the scruff of his neck. The Ultimate Gymnast throws him to the side without hesitation, grabbing Nekomaru by the shoulders and screaming. “Who did it?! Tell me who did it! I’ll kill ‘em! I’ll kill ‘em dead!”</p><p>“Huh?” Hajime mutters, still shell shocked. “Is Akane back to…?”</p><p>“Oh! The healing power of murder!”</p><p>The air chills around them. In a split second Monokuma pops into view, as if from nowhere. The bear waves to them all, an arm full of tablets in his grip. “Hello! Long time no see~. It seems one of you finally got down to business. Good thing too! Any longer and a few of you would have probably died of the despair disease! Well – not that that’ll matter if you can’t find the blackened!”</p><p>“Does that mean…are they cured now?” Hajime’s eyes go wide, and Mononkuma waves a paw.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. But who cares about that? Now that a body’s been discovered, we’re gonna have another class trial! Well, I think you understand the gist now. So, to help you all on your way, here’s the Monokuma File!”</p><p>“You-! This is your fault!” Akane nearly launches herself at the bear. Monokuma tisks at her.</p><p>“I’m not at fault. The killer is! One of you caused poor Nekomaru to meet his end! If you want revenge, you better get it on them – or they’ll get away with it scott free! So, get to investigating, ya little bastards! The class trial will start sooner than you’d think!”</p><p>Monokuma tosses the files in their general direction, before kissing its paw and waving goodbye. Then it’s gone.</p><p>“I’ll kill them…!” Akane roars, snatching up a file and squinting dangerously at it. “Damn it! Whoever stabbed Nekomaru with this thing – I’ll kill them!” </p><p>“Akane!” Once again Byakuya grabs at the woman’s arm. It’s a mistake. She brings her elbow hard across his face, and sending him back. The Ultimate Affluent Progeny cups his nose, snorting and spitting pink to mix with Nekomaru’s spilled blood. Without a pause Akane shoves through the gathering crowd at the door, and off to places unknown.</p><p> “B-Byakuya…” Teruteru tries to come up to his leader’s side, and is halted by a downright furious gaze. “You! All of you – stop! This is a crime scene!” </p><p>A small silence falls upon the room, only interrupted by their leader’s awkward puffing breath. The man yanks up his head and goes to where Monokuma had tossed the files, taking them up and shoving them one by one into people’s hands. Teruteru hates the touch of the tablet, small revulsion trembling though him. It boots up in his grip, and he quickly adverts his eyes, not wanting to look…not yet.</p><p>“Hajime. I will have you assist me.” Byakuya says.</p><p>“I…” Hajime hesitates, head turning down the hall instead. “First, I need to…”</p><p>Byakuya gives a short sigh. “Make it fast.”</p><p>Hajime nods, leaving without any further pause.</p><p>“M-Mahiru.” Hiyoko rushes away as well.</p><p>“In the mean time…” Byakuya glances to the Monokuma file, but then turns back to the Ultimate Chef. “You. Has your sickness disappeared as well?”</p><p>“I…I suppose so?”</p><p>The man huffs. “Then you’ll be well enough to join my bed tonight?”</p><p>“I-I,” Teruteru sputters, bloodying himself terribly. “Indeed I will! Merely leave the door unlocked! I’ll show you everything I know – tenderizing your meat and coaxing out your juices, basting you in sweat and-“</p><p>“Shut up.” The Ultimate Affluent Progeny snaps. “You’ve recovered.”</p><p>Ibuki is still hesitating at the open door, staring through her fingers at the corpse. “Eh he he…I-Ibuki isn’t really seeing what she’s seeing, right?”</p><p>“…no, you’re not. I’m telling you there is certainly nothing odd here.”</p><p>“B-But there’s a dead body! That’s way odder than Ibuki can deal with!”</p><p>“You as well.” Byakuya sighs, then shakes his head. “Ibuki, retreat from the area and ready yourself for the future trial. If you insist on investigation, then take care not to tamper with evidence in the process.”</p><p>“Ibuki will leave the investigation to Big-Belly-Byakuya!” The Ultimate Musician chirps, face betraying her cheery tone as she goes.</p><p>The Ultimate Affluent Progeny turns back to Teruteru, expression steeled. “Teruteru. Nekomaru is in your room. What do you know about this?”</p><p>“I don’t know about anything!” Teruteru insists. “I-I just woke up to that bang and then…the announcement…” he tries to keep his gaze away from the body just to their side. </p><p>The Ultimate Affluent Progeny lifts a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose below his glasses, taking a slow breath. “I don’t know anything.” Byakuya parrots, in a voice that’s a little too accurate for comfort. “How, exactly, do you not know anything?”</p><p>“Well, I…I really don’t remember what’s going on. I know I was sick with something. I seem to recall a few instances of you and Hajime looking after me…Oh ho ho, me at your mercy as you take care of allllll my needs~” Even as Teruteru struggles to grin, the expression isn’t quite genuine.</p><p>Byakuya’s face twitches. “What do you remember that’s relevant?”</p><p>“What do I remember…?” The visions and sounds are fuzzy, mixing together in places. He isn’t sure what happened when, nor how much time passed between the bits of memory he does have. What he does remember…is walking up and down the hall. Remembers throwing up and passing out. Remembers Nagito grabbing at him, the man falling to the floor…</p><p>“Nagito-“ He realizes. “Would he be alright? He, he hit his head, didn’t he? I-“</p><p>“I’m sure Hajime is checking on him as we speak, but if he’s anything like you or Akane, I’m certain he will be well…” The man’s face tightens. “At least, he will be better now that the disease has receded. The knock to his head seemed to have caused no lasting damage.”</p><p>Teruteru sighs, raking his hair with his fingers in place of his missing comb. The Ultimate Chef isn’t sure he’s particularly…happy at the news. Relieved, at least. He suppresses a shudder, recalling exactly what words were spoken between them. Once that thought came to his head, it quickly spiraled into another. Hajime spoke to him too, didn’t he? What he asked…what Teruteru said back…h-how could he have just let that slip so easy? That was bad. That was really, really bad.</p><p>But even so...there was no choice but to shelve that for now. He needed to focus on anything that might matter to this awful event. It happened in his room. There’s no way he couldn’t remember…ah, but there was something odd, wasn’t there!</p><p>“I…do recall something. Some sort of-, well, I-I’m not completely sure what. Something came into my room. It put something else on the floor, then it came in and out the room a few times…Do you think that may have been…”</p><p>“Don’t look to me for an interpretation. What is it you saw?”</p><p>“…I think I saw someone set up something. Perhaps…that.” Teruteru gestures back at the torn machinery at the room’s corner, frowning with thought. “What is that, anyhow?”</p><p>“That will require a bit of time to determine.” Byakuya responds. “Do you have any further information about who it is you saw? Even a detail.”</p><p>“I…really don’t know. It’s mostly a blur. I was a little confused at first. It sounded like there were a lot of footsteps…The only thing I remember specifically is that they were large and…” Teruteru looks up at his leader…</p><p>…ah?</p><p>“What is it?” Byakuya frowns. The Ultimate Chef swallows, voice catching in his throat. He remembers just a vague impression. A large figure garbed in white.</p><p>“A-Ah…” he coughs. “D-Do ya think ah-, I mean, do you think I could change now? A world class c-chef such as myself needs to look presentable.”</p><p>Byakuya isn’t impressed. It’s obvious on his face that he’s not convinced. A long moment passes, but to Teruteru’s slight surprise he huffs and gestures to the cabinet. “Your clothes are in there. I will ask you to change in a separate room, away from the crime scene.”</p><p>Byakuya doesn’t have to ask twice. Teruteru practically scurries to and from the cabinet, grabbing his clothes and tiptoeing around the splatters of pink staining the ground.</p><p>He changes in a vacant patient’s room and fixes his matted hair back into its usual pompadour, then tentatively looks around the hospital. It’s different than when he had first explored the area with Hajime and Chiaki a few…days ago? How long has Teruteru even been in this hospital? It couldn’t be more than a day or so, right?</p><p>In any case, it looks to have taken a beating. Equipment is scattered about, chairs and dirty sheets haphazardly placed around. The lobby is littered in crumpled up magazine pages, for some odd reason, and blurry photographs of random objects like the walls and floors…</p><p>He’d like to convince himself he’s investigating but…no. He’s stalling. </p><p>And catching Hajime leave a patient’s room, the Ultimate Lucky Student leaning on his arm, he decides to stall a little more.</p><p>Mahiru and Hiyoko are spending a private moment in another room, touching hands and speaking softly. Easily, he chooses to crash the moment. “Oh? If it isn’t my two favorite ladies-“</p><p>“Fuck off you worthless, sicko perv.”</p><p>Teruteru coughs into a fist, before trying again. “Ah…that is, I’m glad that’s all over with. I was sick as a dog. From what I can remember…you were too, right? Feeling better?”</p><p>“I wouldn’t use the word “better” with one of our classmates dead.” Mahiru’s voice is stiff.</p><p>The calm that Teruteru is trying to force himself to feel evaporates completely, and his shoulders fall. “…no. You’re right about that.” He pauses, trembling a bit when he remembers Monokuma’s words about the disease he apparently had been suffering from. “It’s because Nekomaru is dead, isn’t it?...That’s why we recovered.”</p><p>Mahiru nods, wordlessly. Hiyoko’s face goes tighter. “You…You shouldn’t feel bad about getting better, Mahiru. It’s not your fault Nekomaru got himself killed. I’m just glad you’re ok.”</p><p>For a brief moment Mahiru manages a small smile, but it’s gone just as fast. “But...why? What did Nekomaru ever do to hurt someone? He may have been crude and stupid but he was…kind. Responsible.”</p><p>Hiyoko’s face goes even tighter. She squeezes the Ultimate Photographer’s hands. It seems to bring a bit of calm to her, but it’s not long before Mahiru pulls away, turning fingers to her camera instead. “What even was the “despair disease”?” Mahiru frowns, clicking through the photos stored on the device. She seems to study them, but doesn’t hold than in a way he’s able to peak. “I understand we were sick, but hearing everyone talk about it…it seems like something odder than a normal illness.”</p><p>“Well…” Hiyoko huffs, looking away and kicking her feet under her chair. “It made everyone act super weird. I mean, you were throwing up and had a fever, but it was worse than that.”</p><p>“Huh? How?” Teruteru asks. Hiyoko ignores him completely, only responding when Mahiru parrots of his question.</p><p>“I mean…everyone was acting so weird! It was totally bizarre. It was that stupid Monokuma’s fault. I mean, Ibuki was way dumber than usual. She wasn’t fun at all! And Nagito was even crazier. Akane wouldn’t stop crying, and…you were acting really ditzy, Mahiru…” she says that last part softly, face pulled up. Her expression turns to her usual mocking smile in the next instance, as she glares at the Ultimate Chef. “That perv was acting way better than usual, though! Too bad you got better. People could almost stand you being around!”</p><p>“…” the Ultimate Chef takes solace in his comb as he figures out what to say. Perhaps he should go somewhere a bit less hostile…</p><p>Then again, with Nagito likely roaming the building at Hajime’s side…no, he’ll take cute but cutting Hiyoko a thousand times over.</p><p>“You know, you’re pretty cute in those baggy clothes. Of course I always prefer it…skin tight.”</p><p>“Ew! Mahiru, he’s being a creep again!”</p><p>The Ultimate Traditional Dancer seems to take great pleasure in the resulting scold he receives. “What do you even need anyway, Teruteru?” Mahiru prods. “I thought you’d be working with Byakuya.”</p><p>He blinks at her a moment, comb pauses in the air above his head. “Huh? You would? Why?”</p><p>“Jeez-, is there anything but porn playing in your brain?!” She glowers at him. “Hiyoko already told me what was going on, Nekomaru was found dead in your room! Obviously you should be telling Byakuya what you know!”</p><p>“A-Ah…” The reasoning disappoints him a bit, but that emotion quickly shifts to shame. “Well…the thing is, I…well…”</p><p>Her eyes narrow further. “Well, what?”</p><p>“I don’t actually, ah, remember much about that. That is…I barely know anything more than you do.”</p><p>“Gyahahaha! You seriously don’t know anything?!” It’s unclear if Hiyoko is happy she has something else to mock him about or angry he managed to forget something so vital.</p><p>Mahiru, however, is quite obviously angry. “What?! You forgot something like that? How did he get in that room? Was he killed there? How did he die?!”</p><p>“I-I just said I don’t know! It’s not like I wanted to not pay attention! Don’t you know how sick I was? You weren’t even conscious! I think Nagito was in a really bad way, too. It wasn’t just me!”</p><p>The Ultimate Photographer presses her fingers to her temples and closes her eyes, taking a deep breath. “I can’t believe you…! After what happened to Nekomaru, you just don’t remember?”</p><p>“If I could remember, I would!”</p><p>She stands, abruptly. “No. There’s no way I can trust you boys to conduct this investigation properly, if you’re all behaving like this!”</p><p>“Mahiru?” Hiyoko purses her lips. Mahiru’s face is set, hands tight enough on her camera to make it creek. There’s a bead of sweat pooling down her brow, making her eye twitch a bit. Despite it her gaze is determined.</p><p>“I can’t let this be…Last time this happened, I didn’t help investigate…No, worse than that. I played that game and kept the motive I got hidden. Not only did I not help…I made things worse before they even started.”</p><p>“Mahiru-“ Hiyoko tries to interject. The Ultimate Photographer shakes her head. </p><p>“This time…I’m going to do what I can to help everyone. That’s what we all should do. It’s our responsibility-“ she stresses the word in Teruteru’s direction. “- to each other, and to Nekomaru.”</p><p>“…If you wanna investigate then…then I’ll help.” Hiyoko says, face pulling into a steady look.</p><p>Mahiru smiles at her, hand moving to touch the girl’s shoulder. Slowly, Hiyoko reaches up to take it in her own grip.</p><p>Teruteru takes pleasure in noticing those things, of course. But his mind is several seconds in the past. Considering Mahiru’s words. “Then, I…Would you allow me to accompany you for a bit, as well?”</p><p>The Ultimate Traditional Dancer sends him a withering look, but Mahiru is merely a bit guarded. “I thought you weren’t going to remember anything.”</p><p>“I-I said I couldn’t! Not that I wouldn’t!…But, that doesn’t mean I’m not trying, you know.”</p><p>“You’re going to investigate, then?”</p><p>“Yes, I am.” He doesn’t need to be scolded into realizing he should have seen what happened, sick or not. Some part of him dreaded the idea they were missing key information due to him. He doesn’t want that responsibility of failure. </p><p>Even beyond that, Mahiru’s words dig into him. Keeping things hidden, making things worse…Teruteru knows he hasn’t really, truly done anything wrong. Of course not! Of course not…but…that doesn’t mean he’s certain it’s all been correct, either. </p><p>Agh, he misses the days he’d spend in the restaurant, nose filled with savory smells and eyes filled with the sight of passing girls. There was trouble of course. Worry for his family, for paying the bills. Saboteurs from other restaurants seeking to run theirs into the ground. In defense he'd made deals and undercut his competition's prices. Hell, he even entered a few contests for extra cash and local respect. But then, it was certain all he did he did for the good of the diner. For the things important to him.</p><p>Right now he wasn’t sure who he was working to help.</p><p>He shakes his head. “Well, just sitting here is useless, right? If I investigate, maybe I’ll see something that helps me remember more, or, if not that then…at least I might find something helpful. I understand it may be hard to believe from me, but, I really do want to help.”</p><p>Mahiru looks down at him for a long moment. Her eyes are hard – always are, but there’s something other than distaste. After a long moment, she gives a nod. “Fine. But you’re a boy, so you better pull your own weight!”</p><p>“Yes’m.” Teruteru assures. He’s surprised at the weight that leaves his shoulders. “…Thank ya’.”</p><p>“Is he really coming with us?” Hiyoko mumbles.</p><p>“I suppose so.” Mahiru might be regretting getting decision, but she only glances back at the far patient room. “The first thing we need to do…Is look at the Monokuma File.”</p><p> </p><p>[Investigation]</p><p> </p><p>Following Mahiru’s example, The Ultimate Chef pulls out his Monokuma file and forces himself to scan the contents. </p><p> </p><p>
 MONOKUMA FILE 2
</p><p>
CAUSE OF DEATH: Impalement
</p><p>
The victim’s name is Nekomaru Nidia
</p><p>
 The body was discovered inside the fourth patient room of the hospital on the third island.
</p><p>
 There is a massive injury to the victim’s chest, consistent with an impalement. No other external wounds are present.
</p><p> </p><p>The cause of death is present, this time. It’s exactly as expected, no doubt the iron spike lodged in his chest. That’s probably the reason why it’s stated, too obvious to hide. The photo showcases his corpse, paired with a drawing that highlights that injury. </p><p>“So, he died because of that huge bar shot in his chest, right?” Hiyoko says. </p><p>Mahiru nods slowly, staring at her file with red furrowed eye brows. “So he was impaled…that’s horrible. How could…?” If possible, her brows knit further. “Wait a moment…Doesn’t it seem like something’s missing?”</p><p>“Missing?” Teruteru looks back from her pretty face to the file, shifting through the information. “Ah, you’re right!”</p><p>“What’s missing?” Hiyoko fumes a bit, left out of the loop. </p><p>“It’s the time.” The Ultimate Photographer says. “This doesn’t tell us the time of death.”</p><p>“What? Why would that be left out? That’s super important!”</p><p>“That might just be why.” Mahiru reasons. “…If the cause of death was left out of Mikan’s trial, then…this must not be included for the same reason.”</p><p>If possible, he feels even worse for blowing off such an important event. What…What times did people come into his room? Was the last time day or night? Did seeing that person come in and fiddle around with that machinery or whatever else happen recently? Did that incident even have anything to do with Nekomaru’s death? “Ugh…p-perhaps I’m really not suited to-“</p><p>“No way! You are absolutely not backing out now!” The Ultimate Photographer catches his train of thought before it can even leave the station. “I’m expecting your full effort “Somewhat Tolerable Teruteru”!”</p><p>“A-Ah, yes’m. I’ll work hard until you’re left panting and satisfied-“</p><p>“Irredeemable-“</p><p>“W-Wait, it was a joke!” The chef babbles, waving his file. “Ah, so, what do we do now?”</p><p>“…I suppose we can’t avoid it.” Mahiru says. “We need to check the crime scene.”</p><p>Teruteru nods slowly. Byakuya and Hajime would probably be finished investigating that room by now. He can only pray Nagito has gone away, as well. The Ultimate Chef follows the two girl’s tentative steps to the room. Mahiru pauses before rounding the corner into the open room, and he thinks to warn her proper. “Ah, it’s…it’s bloody.”</p><p>“Yeah. I understand.” She takes a slow breath and peeks around the side. Her face twists to a grimace. “Nekomaru…”</p><p>The three of them enter. Teruteru really doesn’t want to be there. Mahiru and Hiyoko earnestly survey the scene, though the smaller girl looks too uncomfortable to actually stare at the corpse.</p><p>He forces himself to get a better look. The sight of all that blood doesn’t leave him quite as squeamish as he expects, but just the same his stomach goes tight and his hands clammy. Nekomaru is braced against the wall, swathed in white linen stained pink. A large, metal pole protrudes from his chest, no doubt the cause of impalement.</p><p>“Nekomaru died because of this.” Mahiru starts, pointing to the injury. “But, how exactly was he impaled?”</p><p>“I-I was wondering that myself.” Teruteru replies. “I’m trying to remember if I may have seen anything like that but…I honestly can’t recall any kind of fight. The only thing I do really know is that some sort of-“ He hesitates. “W-Well, something come in and out a few times. I think it’s possible they were messing with that.” Again, he points to the destroyed corner of the room. “Though to be honest, I don’t even know what “that” is!”</p><p>“You mean that broken machinery?” Mahiru turns her attention to the space, coming close and kneeling by it. It somewhat resembles a tube, held horizontally and supported by a screwable bracket. The back end of it is split apart, almost like it’s been torn to shreds. The rest of the environment follows, holes and shrapnel etched into the walls and floors. “This entire part of the room looks destroyed...It almost looks burned.”</p><p>“It was.” Teruteru says. “Right after I woke up, I saw it spreading fire all over the floor and the wall.”</p><p>“Well, if the wall and floor are all messed up, and it’s all broken and gross, then it must have something to do with the huge banging sound!” Hiyoko smirks to herself, self-satisfied.</p><p>That would make a lot of sense. Teruteru certainly does remember the explosive sound that occurred just before the body discovery announcement. </p><p>Mahiru looks more confused by the explanation than before. “I don’t remember a banging sound.”</p><p>“You were super sick, Mahiru.” Hiyoko’s voice comes softer than she normally allows people to hear. “You…you wouldn’t even wake up.”</p><p>“Hiyoko…”</p><p>The Ultimate Traditional Dancer cups hands by her chest. “Still, there was a super loud explosion just a few seconds before the ding dong.”</p><p>“An explosion…” Mahiru turns her gaze back to the twisted wreck of metal, and to the debris embedded in the back wall and the floor. “So, whatever this thing is, it exploded?”</p><p>“I’m…not entirely sure.” Teruteru admits, tending his hair. “Again, I wasn’t exactly…fully aware of what happened. I didn’t even know it was there at first. The bang certainly was loud enough to come from the same room I was in, though.”</p><p>Mahiru steps close to the broken thing, pulling up her camera. She snaps several photos of the thing, then steps back and takes a breath. More clicks as she diligently photographed the room…and Nekomaru’s corpse.</p><p>“He must have died in this spot.” Mahiru says. “With all this blood…it looks like he was impaled right here. And there’s no blood in the hallway, so he couldn’t have been dragged here already dead or something.”</p><p>“Then…the question is, how was he impaled, and did the machine and the explosion have anything to do with it, right?” He mutters. </p><p>“Do you remember anything that might answer that?” Mahiru questions.</p><p>He can’t hold back a wince. “I…I don’t.”</p><p>Hiyoko rolls her eyes. “Yeah, we get it, your memories are even more useless than Hajime’s. What else should we look at? This corpse is really gross!”</p><p>Neither him nor Mahiru protest, and with one last disturbed glance they all file back out. Teruteru can’t help but glance over his shoulder and down the hall. It seems everyone else has left to look in other places, barring the sound of someone shuffling around another patient room. The three of them stop in the lobby. Mahiru taps a finger to her chin. “We can look around the rest of the hospital, then maybe the island, but before that we should better establish what actually happened while we were still sick.” She looks back at the smaller girl. “Can you give us a rundown, Hiyoko?”</p><p>“Well, ok.” The Ultimate Traditional Dancer looks at her hands. “So…when you all got sick at the concert, ham hands made us bring you to the hospital. So, for a few days, we all took time taking care of who was sick.” She pauses, puffing up just a bit. “I didn’t let any of those gross guys put hands on you though, Mahiru.”</p><p>“Ah…Thanks, Hiyoko.” The Ultimate Photographer replies, smile stretching just a bit. “What happened during that time?”</p><p>“While I was looking after you, Hajime and Byakuya looked after that perv-“ Hiyoko points to Teruteru rather than actually address him “-the freak, and Ibuki.” </p><p>He can assume “the freak” refers to Nagito. She continues. “And…Nekomaru looked after Akane for a bit.”</p><p>“A bit?” Teruteru asks. She ignores him.</p><p>Mahiru speaks up next. “Do you know how long we were sick for, Hiyoko?”</p><p>“It was about three days.”</p><p>“We were only sick for three days?” The Ultimate Photographer gasps, in contrast to Teruteru sudden thought – It’s been an entire three days?!</p><p>Mahiru seems to chose her next words carefully “...Hiyoko, when was the last time you saw Nekomaru?”</p><p>“The last time I saw him…” She puffs up her cheeks and swings her head to the side. “Well, the last time I saw that jerk was yesterday morning. Me, ham hands, and Hajime came to check up on you all first thing, but…” for a moment she’s quiet, frowning. “Anyway, Nekomaru came in a little later than we did, but then he left again. So, I know for a fact that he was fine then.”</p><p>Mahiru speaks up. “What did he come in for?” </p><p>“Psh. I don’t know. He was just trying to be loud and annoying and useless!”</p><p>“Well…at least we know for certain his time of death was after that.” The Ultimate Photographer turns to Teruteru. “Let’s all make sure to ask everyone who wasn’t sick if they saw him after that.”</p><p>He nods, before speaking up himself. “On that note…We should ask if Byakuya or Hajime saw him, correct?”</p><p>“You’re right…Nekomaru was in your room, that means either he came to the hospital, or someone brought him there.” Mahiru nods to herself. “Actually, he’d have to have come himself. The people looking after us would probably have noticed if he was somehow being forced in.”</p><p>“Well…except for the night shift.”</p><p>Both Teruteru and Mahiru look at Hiyoko, confusion heavy in their faces. She mirrors the expression back. “Remember? The hospital rules?”</p><p>“What hospital rules?” Mahiru questions.</p><p>She frowns. “When we brought you all here, we had to follow a bunch of stupid rules. They’re posted there.” She gestures to a paper clipped to an announcement board by the reception desk.</p><p>Teruteru and Mahiru both move to read it…Teruteru just slightly behind her so he can maybe or maybe not sidle up to her back.</p><p>In any case, the hospital rules read clear. No removing hospital equipment from the premises. No more than three patients per room. No sleeping overnight in the hospital, the only exception being a sick patient or a certified nurse…</p><p>“So, no one could stay over at the hospital through night.” Mahiru says. “Does that mean no one else was here?”</p><p>“Well, he was supposed to be here! But it’s shit-face we’re talking about…” Hiyoko huffs and kicks her sandal. “Because none of us could sleep in the hospital, we took turns staying up and looking after everyone when the others slept in their cabins. Nekomaru offered to have a turn really late, so it would just be him here…”</p><p>“I see.” Mahiru says. “So, late last night, Nekomaru was the only healthy person here.”</p><p>“So…does that mean that’s when he was killed?” Teruteru mutters aloud. “Someone could have come in to do that, but…I’m certain I didn’t see anything of the sort.”</p><p>“Are you sure you didn’t just forget it?” Is Mahiru’s sharp reply. He decides to retreat on the issue.</p><p>In any case, if they knew Nekomaru was alive and well the morning of yesterday, and presumably not lying dead in Teruteru’s room while the others were still present in the hospital…that made it most likely he was killed during or perhaps around his shift…</p><p>“Ah, who was it that had the shift before him?” He asks. It’s ignored by Hiyoko, but Mahiru nods at him.</p><p>“Right. They should know if Nekomaru arrived for the shift change or not. It’s possible they could have been the last person to see him alive.” She glances to Hiyoko, who beams back.</p><p>“That’s was probably ham hands! Do you wanna go kill him?”</p><p>“Ah…no, Hiyoko, let’s just ask what he knows.” Mahiru chuckles awkwardly. “Let’s see…he must have already left the hospital earlier. He’s probably investigating the island.”</p><p>“Aw, we have to go looking for him?”</p><p>“There would be worse treasures to come across~” Teruteru chuckles, but soon falters as he remembers the man’s most likely company would be none other than Nagito and Hajime. “Erm, perhaps we should follow his lead instead? Investigate the rest of the island…?”</p><p>“Ibuki will find Byakuya!”</p><p>A unanimous cry comes over the three of them, Ibuki standing tall and nose long in front of them. </p><p>“I see you’re back to your usual self too, Ibuki.” Mahiru sighs, smile retuning quickly to her face. </p><p>“Ibuki is usual now?!” The woman gasps.</p><p>“Would you like to come with Hiyoko and I to see Byakuya!”</p><p>“Yep! Yep! Ibuki has finished tossing all her cookies! My ears are still ringing, but I’m ready to go!”</p><p>“Eh, ringing? You mean from this morning?” Teruteru puts together.</p><p>“The big boom! For a bit Ibuki thought she went deaf!” She snorts, the thought apparently funny.</p><p>“You too, huh?” Teruteru hums. “…You were with Hajime then…when the body was discovered. You, ah, wouldn’t happen to remember anything before then?”</p><p>“So now we’re seeing if Ibuki remembers it for you?” Mahiru chides. The Ultimate Chef chuckles nervously.</p><p>“Hmm…HMM…! HMM?!” She claps her hands. “Nope! All I did this morning was wake up and walk around the lobby until Hajime, Hiyoko, and Byakuya came in! Then Ibuki followed Hajime to check on Nagito. He looked totally awful! Then we went to Teruteru! As soon as Hajime touched the door we heard a big “Ka-Boom!”. Hiyoko came too!”</p><p>“Wh-, that’s a ton of things!” Teruteru complains. “Wait, what else do you remember-?”</p><p>“Ibuki’s gonna go look for Byakuya while Teruteru is busy getting stepped on by Hiyoko and Mahiru! Bye bye!”</p><p>“Ah-, a-are we truly rivals now?” He mutters. “Wait! Please, at least consider a proper three way!”</p><p>“I’m surprised you have an account that detailed.” Mahiru says as Ibuki starts to skip to the door. She watches after the woman a moment, before her eyes narrow. “…That’s odd, did you catch what she said?”</p><p>“Indeed…It was an exceptional suggestion!” Teruteru chuckles, gladly letting the images flood his mind and clear his senses. “You and Hiyoko should step on me right away!”</p><p>“What?” Hiyoko’s face goes dark. “Do you want me to crush you like a Mr. Ant?!”</p><p>“Oh ho ho, don’t mind if I am-“</p><p>“That’s not what-, Jeez, never mind!” Mahiru takes Hiyoko’s arm, fixing her glare back onto the Ultimate Chef. “I can see you’re devolving back to your usual comments. If you want to be helpful, you should put your focus more into your witness testimony! Ibuki, you can come with us.” </p><p>“Sure!” The Ultimate Musician calls from the doorway, bobbing her head to an inaudible beat as she waits. “Come on! Come on!” </p><p>“Ah, don’t tell me I’m being ditched.” His shoulders fall a little, though he’s unsurprised. “I never even got that promised trampling-“</p><p>The Ultimate Photographer has steered Hiyoko and Ibuki out the lobby before he’s even done. He sighs, wringing his comb in his hands. Well, he could admit at least, they put up with him for longer than expected. In any case, the Ultimate Chef doesn’t feel he understands much more than he did before. So, he was sick for three days. Nekomaru, Byakuya, Hajime, and Hiyoko were the ones looking after the sick. Mahiru and Nagito both seemed to have been hit the worst, where Ibuki seemed to know better what was going on. The biggest “lead” he has, was that Hiyoko had seen Nakomaru yesterday morning, and that Byakuya would have information on if Nekomaru showed up to his shift. He’s sure Mahiru will take that as her focus. </p><p>This felt like the point where he could choose to call his small investigation to a close. Like Mahiru insisted, he should be focusing solely on his witness testimony. Maybe the best way to that was to simply go cook a snack, to rest, maybe a shower or to creep on more people…</p><p>…Somehow, he ends up trailing down the dust road. He isn’t exactly sure which way Mahiru and Hiyoko went. He has a feeling following won’t be appreciated, and he’s trying to be “Somewhat Tolerable”. So in the end he just takes a right and hopes he runs into something inspiring.</p><p>His inspiration takes the form of the “Titty Typhoon”. A grin comes to him at the sight. Perhaps he’ll come across some lovely ladies finally making use of the building in the way it deserves! It was nice to dream, he supposes.</p><p>Teruteru manages to startle himself, as he pries open the front doors and is greeted by a loud popping, glitter spewing to the floor. The establishment itself is empty – an eery sight for a building so vibrant. Ah, damn. In the absence of students, he’s obligated to investigate.</p><p>The main room doesn’t seems too far changed from before. There’s certainly a lot more glitter, so Teruteru could assume at least a few people have come in and out of the building in the three days since the concert. Other than that, the decorations are the same. Even his food cart and the water glasses had been left abandoned…though, as Teruteru takes a better look over the bar area, he can’t be sure. Actually, it was almost as if there were more glasses, and beyond that…</p><p>“Has someone been…?” No, certainly not. They were all underage, after all. It’s been three day’s since Teruteru’s been in the building. He’s likely just misremembering how many bottles had been stacked in the back of the bar. “Certainly, I’d hope no one was getting up to that kind of fun without me. Oh ho ho…”</p><p>He can’t deny how odd it is, though, that for some reason there seems to be so little whisky, and yet so much wine.</p><p>The Ultimate Chef spends a bit more time casing the room and finding not much else to speak of, so he turns to the storage room. It looks just about the same as it had. Rolls of fabric and linen, some instruments, a few props…Teruteru feels a wave of indignation when he spots a certain familiar Monokuma costume head. So, it never ended up getting burned like planned? Well, there was that despair disease crisis, so it’s not that he can’t understand but…oh! Looking at the thing was frustrating! He can’t stop himself from remembering the humiliation he went through “modeling” the thing – all for it to never even get used! </p><p>He grabs it up, seriously considering breaking it over his knee right there. The thought leaves entirely a moment later. He holds it a bit higher over his head, blinking at the thing. There’s a hole in it. A tear right across the front. Would that be from when he was wearing it and fell? The idea is not unreasonable, but…the hole looked strangely uniform for an accidental tear.</p><p>The chef puts the thing back down where he found it, puzzled. It must be because of the, the murder that he’s looking at this all so oddly. Treating curiosities as more. </p><p>He goes to leave the building, wondering if he should continue to the motel or try to find someone to talk to. The distraction leads only to him scaring the crap out of himself again at the trapped front door, a tiny rain of sparkles landing in his hair. Teruteru grumbles to himself as he tries to rake it out, glaring at the device he’d helped assemble. Perhaps he should spend the time to remove it? It was getting on his nerves, and no doubt anyone else who came inside. Alright! He certainly could be useful! He’d take down the cannon!</p><p>Ah?</p><p>Cannon?</p><p>Weren’t there…more than one?</p><p>He stares a moment at the entrance. The trap mechanism was in place, leading to where the pressurized cannon was above the door. He struggles to remember that detail from four days prior. Didn’t Ibuki, Hiyoko, and him set up more than one? The concern finds itself solidified in his head when he lugs out a ladder in the storage room, coming up to stare closer. No, he’s certain! There are some small holes in the wall where it would have been screwed in! Then one of them was taken off! Had someone simply come to clean up? But why would they start with the equipment, and not the glitter covered floor or the empty glasses at the bar…? If it was because the cannons annoyed them, why only take down one?</p><p>…Could it be that-</p><p>*Ding Dong Dong Dong*</p><p>A harsh shudder runs down the Ultimate Chef’s spine. The ever-present monitor lights up. Monokuma grins through the screen. “Tiiiiiimes up! I hope you all gave the island a thorough search, because now it’s time for everyone’s favorite event! Here’s to our second Killing School Trip Class Trial! You all know where to go, so I’ll see all your darling, ugly faces at Monokuma Rock! Don’t be late~”</p><p>…What else is he to do?</p><p>The Ultimate Chef drags the step ladder back into the storage room, adjusts his coat and takes a breath, before preparing himself for the cannon and exiting the building once more.</p><p>Teruteru’s only about three steps away, before the distant sounds of yelling start to register in his ears. He looks off to the distance, hand held to block away the sun. Two figure are approaching from the direction of the motel, one taller, one small. Ah? So Hiyoko and Mahiru are heading back this way? He’d much rather walk along with someone than alone, so pulling his best grin, even if it’s forced, he lifts a hand to wave-</p><p>-and realizes that is certainly not Mahiru and Hiyoko.</p><p>The Ultimate Chef almost sprints back inside, before remembering the cannon still stacked to the door. Instead of giving away his location he attempts to hide around the side of the building, sweating bullets as the shouting comes closer.</p><p>“Fuck. Fuck! Who fucking took it?!”</p><p>“Unfortunately, I could not locate any clues to that end, my young master.</p><p>“Shut up with that stupid shit, Peko! How many times do I have to-“ a harsh sigh, coming even closer now. “Do they know we were in that room? They won’t have any clue it has to do with us, right?”</p><p>“They should not. If they do, then rest assured. I will always protect my young-“</p><p>The footsteps stop, none too far away.</p><p>“You, who are watching. Reveal yourself now or suffer the consequences.”</p><p>“A-Ah…” Teruteru pokes his head back around, unable to manage a proper reaction as he sees a bamboo sword posed mere inches from his face.</p><p>“What the FUCK are you doing?!” Fuyuhiko almost screams. He jumps back, semi-cowering with a burst of laughter. “Oh ho ho, d-don’t mind me, I was simply, ah, th-that is-“</p><p>“You were minding your own business.” Peko supplies. </p><p>He’s not sure if that’s more of a threat than an out, but he takes it anyway. “Y-Yes! Just my own business!”</p><p>Fuyuhiko takes a step, face twisted and red. “You bastard…! You were listening in!”</p><p>“N-Now hold on, I never intended-!”</p><p>“I’m gonna make this crystal fucking clear. You say a fucking word, you’re dead.” Fuyuhiko brings a thumb across his throat. Peko’s cutting stare solidifies it as a promise. “And don’t fucking forget who’s the bitch here. I can go around talking about a certain laptop someone got for me.”</p><p>Teruteru can simply nod, knees almost knocking with how hard his body trembles. The sweat on his face is stifling.</p><p>“Good.” The Ultimate Yakuza steps away, the snarl on his face now brought up into a cruel grin. “Let’s get this fucking interruption over with.”</p><p>It takes a good few minutes for him to manage the strength to resume his journey down the road, and off the island. </p><p>“You kept us waiting.” Is how he’s greeted when he finally manages to stumble his way to Monokuma Rock. Teruteru looks blearily you at Byakuya’s annoyed glare. The look wavers, though he’s not sure why. His leader sighs. “…take care to arrive in a timelier manner, when your presence is required.”</p><p>“Y-Yes, I understand…”</p><p>“Now that the worthless pervert is here, who else are we waiting on again?” Hiyoko pouts. “I really wanna get this over with.”</p><p>“It seems like everyone is here, except for…Kazuichi.” Hajime says, his own face pulled into a frown.</p><p>“Oh…He’s still been recovering, right?” Chiaki mumbles. “Someone probably needs to go get him…I think.”</p><p>The Ultimate Affluent Progeny heaves a sigh, fiddling with his glasses. “…very well. Remain here, everyone. I shall retrieve him.”</p><p>“Like you can fucking boss me around.” Fuyuhiko scoffs. Byakuya responds without even turning to the man.</p><p>“Perhaps not. However, as of the moment, our captors can. Unless you would wish to submit your life to them?”</p><p>“Fuck you! I submit to no one!”</p><p>“Ugh…! I-I feel the eyes of evil looking down at me from beyond!” Gundham cries, face covered in sweat and hamsters squeaking in his scarf.</p><p>“Gunham, this…really isn’t the time-“ Hajime starts.</p><p>“Very well! You wish to try and take my life?! I will never bow down! Show yourself, knave! I shall smite you and dance upon your abandoned soul!” The Ultimate Breeder rushes to the nearby brush, striking an animated pose.</p><p>“That lunatic totally lost it-“ Hiyoko starts to snark, and is cut off as the bushes shake.</p><p>Slowly, the leaves part, and out comes none other than the long missing Ultimate Mechanic. The class gasps, backing away as he advances. The man looks like he’s been though hell, covered in sweat and grime. He hunches as he walks, hands clutched to that very same doll. In contrast, the effigy is glimmering with polish.</p><p>Kazuichi snaps his eyes to every movement, walking a circle around to stop at the tree line. Then he just…stares.</p><p>At one glance it’s made abundantly clear. Three days, and he hasn’t gotten any better.</p><p>“Kazuichi?” Chiaki tilts her head, concerned. Hajime takes her shoulder to stop her from coming at the man. </p><p>“That is right - keep your distance! This foul creature will show no mercy if provoked!” Gundham laughs.</p><p>“What are you doing, skulking over there?!” Mahiru demands of the Ultimate Mechanic. “Stand up straight, act like a man!”</p><p>Kazuichi makes no indication he hears her. Gundham huffs, crossing his arms. “Do you not understand my warning…? A battle rages within this tinkerer. A turbulent ocean of sorrow and hate. Lest you wish to drown within it, I suggest you stay upon the shore.”</p><p>
  <em>“Aaah, the water is so cool. It feels great!”</em>
</p><p>A jolt flashes across them all. Hajime chokes on his words, Ibuki and Hiyoko shouting alarm. Even Akane does a double take.</p><p>“…Wh-What the fuck?” Fuyuhiko blurts. “Where the fuck did that come from?”</p><p>
  <em>“You should not threaten a woman, Fuyuhiko!”</em>
</p><p>Teruteru grimaces. At the words, the voice. Sonia’s voice.</p><p>“Oh my god.” Mahiru blurts when it registers. Byakuya isn’t far behind.</p><p>“Kazuichi, what the hell is this?” The man’s voice isn’t angry, exactly. Threatened. Disturbed.</p><p>“Until this tinkerer recalls the will of a true warrior, he will remain trapped within the collapsing walls of-“ Gunham starts, and is promptly ignored.</p><p>“He’s seriously messed up.” Hiyoko says, eyeing the doll with revulsion. “What a freak. Hopefully someone kills him soon.”</p><p>“Ugh…such despair.” Nagito speaks up, voice aching with dismay. “There’s no way the Ultimate Mechanic’s hope is that weak. Surly he’ll rise above it. He has to.”</p><p>“Wahhh…It’s so sad!” A very unwelcome voice joins them, Monomi popping up to snivel and sob amongst them. “Poor Kazuichi misses Sonia so much...it’s so sad!”</p><p>“Zzz…huh? Oh. Sorry, I got so bored I fell asleep.” Monokuma yawns, scratching its ass and cracking its non-existent neck as if it’s always been standing in the middle of them. It ignores their cries of surprise. “Well now that everyone’s here, we can finally get to it! I’ll meet you all inside. Remember, if anyone runs I’ll take it as playing hooky…and you really don’t want a detention. Fuhuhuhu…”</p><p>The ground rumbles a moment, and just like last time, the very mountain changes it’s shape to extend an escalator to the ground before them. </p><p>He doesn’t want to get on. He really, really doesn’t. But Hajime does, and Nagito, and Mahiru, and Byakuya, Akane, everyone…and Teruteru does, as well.</p><p>They end up standing together in the caged elevator as it begins its descent to the court room below.</p><p>The elevator feels colder than he remembers.</p><p>The last time they all gathered here…they left with one less than when they entered. The thought sends an awful shudder down his spine. This time he can’t have illusions that none of them are a killer…Nekomaru’s corpse proved such. </p><p>There’s no way the students around him aren’t feeling that same sense of creeping dread. The air is palatable with the tension, a terribly bitter sensation. For a long moment, no one speaks, and the pressure climbs higher and higher as they fall.</p><p>“Hey, hey.” It’s Chiaki. The Ultimate Gamer keeps her eyes off into space, but her words are soft spoken. “We’re all gonna do our best…so, it’ll be ok.”</p><p>“Y…Yeah.” Hajime replies. His voice is not so certain, but he forces the words anyway. “We’ll be ok. As long as we do our best.”</p><p>“I’m gonna kill ‘em.” Akane growls. “Whoever killed the old man. They’re dead.”</p><p>Another silence. Nagito is who breaks it. “I’m looking forward to a great match between you all. The killer’s hope, verses the hope you all-“</p><p>“Shut the fuck up before I break your neck.” Fuyuhiko hisses.</p><p>The elevator settles at the bottom. The large door creek apart agonizingly slow. Teruteru finds his hands in his hair, feet tapping as he waits for the class to slowly file out. He almost wants to rush ahead, but what’s the point of that? All that was waiting for them in that room was…</p><p>A sick feeling well up in him, stronger than before. A wooden post is set in the podium next to his own. Sonia’s portrait is stuck on it, her face crossed. Teruteru realizes he’ll be stood next to the thing the entire trial. He looks away, trying to find something else to latch his gaze on. His wish is granted in a twisted fashion, as he ends up staring at another disturbed picture. Nekomaru’s podium is absent, save for another mocking memorial.</p><p>Staring at Nekomaru’s portrait, the crude X drawn across it, Teruteru is struck with a thought. He never even knew the man.</p><p>He doesn’t think he ever had held a full conversation with the Ultimate Team Manager. They’d interacted, Teruteru had hit on him, but they’d never spent any time together…what did he ever remember of the man? That he was loud? Good natured and reliable? Was that really…all?</p><p>An odd sense of guilt prickles at him. Different from being unable to help. From not knowing what he saw. Nekomaru was dead and gone, and all Teruteru could recall of the man was his body, his boisterous voice and helpful nature. Beyond that…the person Nekomaru had been was simply lost.</p><p>And soon, one of them will die as well.</p><p> </p><p>[Killing School Trip Class Trial – Start]</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The Second Killing School Trip Class Trial</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Monokuma chuckles gleefully on its throne. “Let’s begin with a quick explanation of the class trial! During a class trial-“</p><p>“We already fucking know.” Fuyuhiko spits. “Let’s just get on with it.”</p><p>“Who was it?” Akane growls, knuckles cracking one by one as she pulls her hands into fists. “Whoever it was, speak up so I can beat you to death.”</p><p>“That’s not going to help, Akane.” Mahiru says, voice softer than its usual scold.</p><p>Byakuya speaks next. “We should first start by going over the Monokuma file…”</p><p>“Uh…Ibuki has a question!”</p><p>“It can wait.” Their leader says.</p><p>“But…” The Ultimate Musician giggles nervously. “Um, Ibuki is a little worried about Kazuichi.”</p><p>“…” The man in question doesn’t react. All he does is stare at the portrait of Sonia, stood at Teruteru’s right.</p><p>“Kazuichi?” Chiaki asks. “Are you gonna be ok to help with the trial?”</p><p>No response.</p><p>“He’s gone totally wacko.” Hiyoko dismisses.</p><p>“…hey, Kazuichi?” The Ultimate Gamer says. “When you’re ready…we’ll be here to help too, ok? Let’s both do our best.”</p><p>For the briefest moment the Ultimate Mechanic glances at her, and a recording plays throughout the room. <em>“Promise me, all of you…! That you will all do your very best!”</em></p><p>“…uh-huh.” She smiles, seemingly unaware of the shudder that passes through the rest of the class.</p><p>“Uwaaa…I’m so happy you’ll be doing your best but…I can’t believe this happened….” Monomi sobs from her dangled position. “Friends shouldn’t hurt each other!”</p><p>“Who knows?” Fuyuhiko spits. “Maybe if someone put themselves in charge, none of this woulda happened.”</p><p>“Fuyuhiko…” Hajime starts.</p><p>Byakuya shakes his head, ignoring the taunt entirely. “If everyone would look to the file-“ His voice comes stronger. “We will begin this trial by establishing the facts we know about Nekomaru’s death.”</p><p>The majority of students obey the request. The Ultimate Affluent Progeny waits for their attention and clears his throat. “Let us go over what we know. Firstly, Nekomaru was found dead in one of the patient’s rooms within the hospital. Secondly, he was killed by impalement, undoubtably caused by the massive injury to his chest. The pipe lodged inside him is a key part of his demise.”</p><p>“Wow. It’s good ham hands is here. It’s not like that was totally obvious or anything!” The Ultimate Traditional Dancer snarks. It’s ignored.</p><p>“Should all of you take a close look at the file, you will find a particular item is absent from its record.”</p><p>“The time.” Hajime nods before anyone else can chime in. “Nekomaru’s time of death isn’t given in the file.”</p><p>“Ugh, it’s so stupid!” Hiyoko barks, glaring darkly at the Monokuma. “What, does that stupid bear just leave stuff out at random? Why doesn’t the file have the time of death?”</p><p>“It’s hardly random.” Byakuya says. “Obviously, the items that are left out of the Monokuma file are directly relevant to discovering the culprit.”</p><p>“So…determine the time of death…and we’ll determine the culprit.” Chiaki mutters. “…I think.”</p><p>Akane seems to grasp the concept. “Fine! Then let’s do that now! When did Nekomaru die?!” </p><p>“Tch! If the time’s not there how the hell are we supposed to know?!” The Ultimate Yakuza grunts. “You know what this is? A waste of MY fucking time!”</p><p>“Exactly where else are you supposed to be, huh?” Mahiru snaps. The ruthless gaze she’s fixed with seems to push her back, however. </p><p>Byakuya quickly reorients the discussion. “Our first step to determining the time of death, and the culprit, is simply to establish the facts surrounding the murder. The answers will make themselves apparent.”</p><p>“So…Where should we start?” Peko asks. “Alibis would not seem helpful in this case, when we are uncertain as to the time the crime had been committed.”</p><p>Hiyoko takes offense almost immediately. “There is no “we” in this you ugly-“</p><p>“We-,” Their leader interrupts, to the small girl’s obvious anger. “Should first begin with the context of Nekomaru’s death. Hajime, if you would.”</p><p>“Right.” The Ultimate ??? nods. “This morning, a small bit after the morning announcement, Byakuya, Hiyoko, and I went to the hospital to look after the sick there. We noticed Nekomaru wasn’t around – which was odd, as he was supposed to be looking after the patients while the rest of us were sleeping. We each went to a room to start checking how the sick were doing. First, I went to look at Nagito, who…” Hajime’s voice fades out for a brief moment. “…Anyway, after Byakuya looked over Ibuki, she started to follow me, and together we went to check on Teruteru, who had the room farthest from the lobby. But when I opened the door…”</p><p>“Nekomaru was dead!” Ibuki cries out. </p><p>Hajime nods. “That’s when the announcement happened. Byakuya came over right after.”</p><p>“Looks like he died hard.” Fuyuhiko says, eyeing the Monokuma file with a sneer. “Dumbass probably fucked with someone he shouldn’t have.”</p><p>The Ultimate Yakuza starts to shove the tablet back into his coat, to then be stopped. “Wait a moment. Before we move on completely from the Monokuma file, there is one other point I would like to address.” The Ultimate Affluent Progeny says. “The cause of death.”</p><p>“Huh? What are you saying?” Fuyuhiko narrows eyes. “It says right in the file. He was impaled.”</p><p>“Indeed.” Their leader nods. “The question remaining is, how was he impaled?”</p><p>“Ibuki knows!” The Ultimate Musician cries. “Nekomaru got impaled with the pole!”</p><p>“…That was not what I was referring to, Ibuki.”</p><p>Teruteru finds a reason to speak up. “You mean, what event led to Nekomaru being impaled with that hard, thick rod...”</p><p>“Come on, that’s obvious!” Akane cries.</p><p>“Indeed!” Gundham nods. “It could not be made more clear. Our departed classmate most certainly engaged in a deadly brawl.”</p><p>“So…you think he was fighting with someone?” Chiaki asks, eyebrows knitted and finger pressing to her chin. </p><p>“It is without question! The departed fought back against the dark, and was speared though the heart by his slayer!”</p><p>“No, that’s wrong.” Hajime jumps in. Gundham’s face twists to surprise, then offense, but before he can talk back Hajime continues. “Nekomaru didn’t get in any kind of fight.”</p><p>“Elaborate.” Peko says, the word voiced with little interest.</p><p>“If you remember the room Nekomaru was discovered in-“</p><p>“I do not.” </p><p>The Ultimate ??? pauses, surprised.</p><p>”We never went to the fucking crime scene.” Fuyuhiko snaps, annoyed.</p><p>“Uh…Ibuki kinda ran away to get dressed. She really didn’t want to have anything to do with it.” Ibuki admits, poking her fingers together.</p><p>Gundham nods as well. “I, too, had no interest in the vociferous general’s resting ground.”</p><p>“Seriously, you all?!” Mahiru groans and shakes her head. “I shouldn’t have to manage this for you. It’s a good thing I took these…” She digs in her pocket for a moment, pulling forth a stack of polaroids. “Here. This is a photo of the crime scene. I hope you had a point to all this, “Unreliable Hajime”.”</p><p>“Uh, yeah…” The man stands by for a bit as Mahiru passes the photos down the way. Kazuichi eyes them with a surprising amount of awareness. Fuyuhiko wretches it out of Akane’s hands when it comes to him.</p><p>“Bastard sure made a mess.” He says, then shoving them back down the way.</p><p>“Actually-“ Hajime says. “I don’t think that’s the case.”</p><p>“What? You blind or something? Room was covered in blood and burned to shit!”</p><p>“That’s true, however, we can account for that damage. The blood is from Nekomaru’s singular injury, but the only place it’s located is on his body, the sheet covering it, and the surrounding floor. Likewise, the damage to the floor and wall is localized in just one corner of the room.”</p><p>“What’s your fucking point?”</p><p>“My entire point is, Nekomaru didn’t die after a fight.”</p><p>“What? Then how’d he end up shanked with a fucking pole?!”</p><p>“I…don’t know the answer to that.” The Ultimate ??? admits. “But the room hasn’t sustained any damage that we don’t have an explanation for. If there were a fight, there would certainly be evidence of it – our victim was Nekomaru, after all.”</p><p>“If Nekomaru was in a real fight, he’d of gave ‘em hell!” The Ultimate Gymnast cries, slamming fist to palm. “Some coward must have killed him in a way he couldn’t have ever have fought back. That’s what my gut tells me!”</p><p>“Pft! Maybe your gut should tell you to grow a brain!” The Ultimate Traditional Dancer laughs.</p><p>“Hold on a second, bastard!” Fuyuhiko shouts. “How do we know there wasn’t a fight somewhere else? The killer coulda iced him and dragged him to the room!”</p><p>“You’re reasoning is out of focus!” Mahiru counters him. “You wouldn’t know, since you decided brooding would be a better use of your time then actually investigating, but there was absolutely no evidence to suggest Nekomaru was brought into the room after he was killed. Not only were there were no traces of blood in the hallway, but it’s obvious the way the blood was thrown that he must have gotten his injury from the same position he was found!”</p><p>“You think you can talk to me like that you bitch?!”</p><p>“Enough!” Byakuya cuts in once more. “Fuyuhiko – you do realize your and Peko’s lives are on the line, same as ours. I would suggest you reevaluate your priorities.”</p><p>The Ultimate Yakuza flushes a deeper color, but says no more. Chiaki brings the conversation back to its purpose. “If we know he died instantly…then we can start thinking about how he was killed, right?”</p><p>“Right.” Hajime says. “How could Nekomaru have gotten impaled within Teruteru’s room if he wasn’t in a fight.”</p><p>“Hey…he was in Teruteru’s room.” Akane says, like she’s just had a revelation. “Doesn’t that mean Teruteru knows what’s going on?”</p><p>Teruteru’s a bit surprised it took this long to broach that particular subject, but he’s certainly not eager to confront it. It’s not as if he has a choice. “Ah…not as such. You see…”</p><p>Mahiru shakes her head, exasperated. “Don’t tell me you still have no clue!”</p><p>“W-Well…”</p><p>The Ultimate Gamer tilts her head at him. “You don’t know what happened?”</p><p>He makes himself busy with his comb, eyes darting for some sort of new topic. “I…no. No, I don’t. But, I certainly remember the feeling of your front against my back! The tight fit of your shirt across your chest, how your cute skirt sways to reveal the delicate fabric of your-!”</p><p>“Teruteru!” The Ultimate ??? cuts him off. “Leave her alone! And answer the question! Do you seriously claim not to remember anything about the incident?”</p><p>“I-It’s not that I don’t remember anything.” He defends, poorly. Eyes bore at him from around the room. “It’s simply that, ah, what I do remember is somewhat…vague.”</p><p>Akane growls. “You better speak up, meat man, or I’m gonna turn you into ground beef!”</p><p>“Oh, so you’ll woman-handle me to a pulp, eh? Certainly not the worst way to go.”</p><p>Akane brings up a leg, slamming her foot into the flat of her podium and hauling herself up and over. Teruteru chokes on a whimper, ducking behind his own. “W-Wait! Wait a moment! I was sick, you know! II don’t have a lot of specifics from that time…I don’t remember seeing Nekomaru before the announcement, nor what could have killed him. The only thing I do remember, is a…ah, that is, something came in and out of the room several times. I believe that was recent. Perhaps this morning or last night…or earlier…?” He trails off to a mumble. “N-Normaly I’m a bit more accurate with time. I’m a world class chef, you know. Who needs clocks to keep track of the cooking? I have it down to an art. If I wasn’t laid up, I’m sure I would have known…”</p><p>“What?!” Akane shouts. “How am I supposed to know who to beat up from a description like that?!”</p><p>“You claim to forget that which should be within your sight? How suspicious…” Gundham muses.</p><p>Byakuya shakes his head. “Unfortunately not. Several of the patients were more than sick enough to lack awareness of their surroundings.” He pauses, then looks to the Ultimate Chef. “Then it seems you haven’t been able to remember any more.”</p><p>“Well, don’t blame me for that.” He mutters, unable to quite look the big man in the eyes. </p><p>“Jeez, take more responsibility, Teruteru!” A certain woman calls.</p><p>“Ah, I-I mean, no. I don’t remember anything else. I really just don’t think anything will come to me. I-I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Aw, it’s ok!” Hiyoko cheers. “You can just ask Hajime for help on how to remember things, once he remembers his talent…as if that’s even gonna happen!”</p><p>“…” The Ultimate ??? rubs his forehead “…Let’s just continue with the trial.”</p><p>“So, the only thing Teruteru saw happen in his room that could be related to the murder…was someone come in and out of the door?” Chiaki says.</p><p>“Oh! That was probably Ibuki!” The Ultimate Musician chimes. “She was running ‘n running all over the place!”</p><p>“So you had something to do with it!” Akane zeros in on her. Byakuya huffs.</p><p>“Hardly. Ibuki exploring the hospital at random would be anything but suspicious, and regardless…Teruteru, did you not have an interpretation of what you saw?”</p><p>“Oh, well…I had a theory.” The Ultimate Chef ventures. “That is…I think they were messing with something when they came in and out. I think it was that broken machine!”</p><p>“Machine?” Gundham questions, eyeing Teruteru.</p><p>Mahiru rolls her eyes. “Here. I’ve got that too.” She passes the photo down the ring of podiums. Each student takes a turn to puzzle over the destroyed thing. Teruteru himself spends a long moment to look, going over the general shape and now mangled details of the thing…</p><p>The Ultimate Chef can’t help but notice how…quiet Nagito has been so far. Maybe because he can’t stop himself from noticing the man’s presence, after all the grief the Ultimate Lucky Student has caused. Nagito is simply…observing them all.</p><p>In a way, that’s a bit more frightening than his “hopeful” delusions. The man’s eyes seem to be glancing to different students at random. Teruteru has no clue what he’s thinking.</p><p>“So…what is this thinga-ma-jig anyway?” Ibuki asks. “For some reason Ibuki’s getting a weird DJ-Vu vibe.”</p><p>“What? Did someone dump a bunch of broken metal all over the ground or something?” Akane frowns deeper.</p><p>“That would serve no purpose.” Gundham says.</p><p>“Psh! We already know what it was for!” Hiyoko scoffs. “It obviously was what caused that super loud explosion, right?”</p><p>Fuyuhiko’s scowl is slightly overtaken by confusion. “Explosion? The fuck are you talking about?”</p><p>“If you don’t know what’s going on in the case, you should probably just keep your mouth shut!” The Ultimate Traditional Dancer cries. “Right before the body discovery announcement, there was a super loud explosion sound in the hospital.”</p><p>“An explosion?” Chiaki asks with a tilt of her head. “What kind of explosion?”</p><p>“That is an apt question.” Byakuya says. “If the broken machinery left within the room caused the noise, we must determine why.”</p><p>“Would that not be obvious?” Peko questions. “You say that the machinery caused an explosive sound. Would that not imply that it had simply exploded?”</p><p>“I-I wouldn’t use the word simply, there.” Mahiru mentions. “But I agree. The only explanation I can think of for how the machinery would be broken like that is that it did explode.”</p><p>“Hold but a moment.” Gundham says. “You seem convinced this cursed equipment was the cause of a primordial burst…but I have yet to see proof beyond what has been “heard”.”</p><p>“Teruteru, you saw the thing blow up or something, right?” Akane asks. The Ultimate Chef coughs.</p><p>“No, I didn’t see it. I think the sound is what woke me up, just a moment before the body discovery announcement.”</p><p>“Ugh, whatever!” Hiyoko scoffs. “We just know, ok?! There’s literally nothing else that could have made the noise!”</p><p>“Do not accept your own senses so readily.” The Ultimate Breeder admonishes. “This is a realm of deception. For all we know, assuming such a fact may lead right to our own demise.”</p><p>“I must agree.” Byakuya says. “Though I suspect the explosion and machine are related, we shouldn’t proceed without evidence.”</p><p>Evidence the machine exploded and caused that sound…Teruteru didn’t see it himself, and that was before anyone stepped into the room, so how could there be solid proof?</p><p>“Proof the machine exploded at that moment…” Mahiru thinks. “I wasn’t even awake to hear it, so I don’t really know either.”</p><p>Hiyoko rolls her eyes. “Do we even need proof? It’s the only thing that makes sense!”</p><p>“If it’s true, there has to be something we can confirm with.” Hajime says. </p><p>“Ibuki says there could be a special marking left behind!”</p><p>“That wouldn’t tell us when it appeared, though.” Chiaki says.</p><p>“Maybe someone else went in earlier and saw it intact?” Akane guesses.</p><p>“Oh! Maybe Mahiru has a picture of it from before it blew up?” Ibuki says.</p><p>Mahiru shakes her head. “I don’t…”</p><p>“Looking at the photo...” Peko says “There’s nothing we can see that indicates the explosion happened recently.”</p><p>Chiaki tilts her head. “What if there’s something that proves it…that wouldn’t show up in the photo?”</p><p>A small jolt of realization hits the Ultimate Chef. “Wait, I think that’s it.”</p><p>Chiaki stares blankly at him. “…oh, did you think of something, Teruteru?”</p><p>“I believe so. Just like the fire you’ve started in my heart, what about fire in the room?”</p><p>“Fire?” Gundham raises a brow.</p><p>The Ultimate Yakuza breaths out harshly from behind his teeth. “How many fucking things are you gonna spring on us? First an explosion, now a fire? What fucking fire?!”</p><p>“Teruteru, you’re talking about the small fire that occurred in the rooms corner, right?” Hajime asks. At the Ultimate Chef’s nod, the man continues. “When we entered Teruteru’s room, after the body discovery announcement, there was a fire that had started around the broken machinery. I put it out with some water a minute or so later – so of course it wouldn’t be in Mahiru’s photo.”</p><p>“The fire in question was relatively small.” Byakuya says, smoothing a finger around the rim of his glasses. “It could not have started too long before we entered the room, or it would have spread far further.”</p><p>“So that means, the fire must have started at around the same time the explosion was heard.” Chiaki says. “…I think.”</p><p>“Then the explosion totally caused the fire!” Ibuki cheers. “It was a real explosion!”</p><p>“I see…” Gundham looks off to the distance a moment. “Of course, I, who possesses the power of the Evil Eye, was already aware of this…”</p><p>
  <em>“Ah?! Have you opened your third eye to view this conversation in the future?!”</em>
</p><p>“Sure you did, fucking weirdos.” Hiyoko huffs. “You just wanted to get everyone confused! It was super obvious the machine made the noise.”</p><p>“Now that this particular fact has been established…” The Ultimate Affluent Progeny speaks up. “Let us return to our original point.”</p><p>“Huh? What point?” Ibuki asks. Byakuya sighs, exhausted.</p><p>“Why, exactly, did this machine explode?”</p><p>“Why…?” Hajime asks himself from across the room. </p><p>“Well, that’s obvious, right?” Fuyuhiko says. “It blew up. It had to be some kind of bomb!”</p><p>“A b-bomb?!” Ibuki cries.</p><p>“N-No way…” Mahiru says. “Wh-Who would make a bomb?! And how?”</p><p>“How? Seems pretty obvious.” Fuyuhiko’s face pulls to a cruel smile. “If you had the right talent for it.”</p><p>“The right talent?” Hajime asks, eyes going wider. “Then, you’re saying…”</p><p>“Should the machine in question be a bomb, the only possible suspect for its creation would have to be that of the Ultimate Mechanic.” Peko concludes.</p><p>“…ha…ah…” Kazuichi gives the barest acknowledgement, eyes still marveling Sonia’s portrait.</p><p>“Mechanist, speak up!” Gundham shouts. “Against those who slander and gawk, it is time now that you might fight! Bare your teeth as I have shown!”</p><p>
  <em>“Indeed, we must!”</em>
</p><p>Kazuichi…he wouldn’t make a b-bomb…would he? He was acting so erratic and isolated…but would he even have the capacity to plan out a murder? He was still in such a daze, after all of this time…</p><p>No…was the machine even truly a bomb to begin with?</p><p>“Then Kazuichi did it?” Akane snaps to attention. “He killed the old man?!”</p><p>“Fuyuhiko, you’re jumping too far ahead with your reasoning-!” Byakuya starts, only to be drowned out. </p><p>“Gya! Kazuichi’s gone full terrorist!” Ibuki foams.</p><p>“S…Sev…Seven…” Kazuichi murmurs. “Hund…ounds…”</p><p>“You’re not making any sense…” Mahiru says. “If you're innocent, be a man and speak up!”</p><p>“Obviously he doesn’t have anything to say. Kazuichi went fucking nuts.” Fuyuhiko grins. “So he built a bomb, and used it to blow Nekomaru the hell up!”</p><p>“Wait, that ain’t right.”</p><p>If the look Fuyuhiko had met him with when he was caught outside the music venue wasn’t scathing enough, the look the Ultimate Yakuza was fixing him with now was downright murderous. Teruteru ducks down behind his podium with a frightened laugh. “O-Oh, now wouldn’t that be the loveliest expression to see when you’re putting me in my place tonight, oh ho ho…”</p><p>The silent distain is deafening. He clears his throat and combs himself as he continues. “Ah, well, we’re already certain Nekomaru’s cause of death is that of an impalement – not any type of explosion! He couldn’t have been killed by a bomb.” He looks away. “Don’t forget, I was present in the room as well. While I don’t actually remember what happened, I’m unharmed! If the machine was designed to explode in order to kill someone, wouldn’t I a-also be...” he trails off, swallowing hard as he mentally finishes the line of thought.</p><p>“W-Well…maybe…” Fuyuhiko hesitates, searching for what to say. “Then how do you think he got killed, fuck face?”</p><p>“F-Fuck face…” Teruteru mutters, blood making itself apparent on his upper lip. “Is that an offer…?”</p><p>Peko clears her throat by his side, and he snaps back to reality, feeling her dangerous gaze on him. “I-I wasn’t being perverted, oh no, ah ha…what I meant was, while the machine may have exploded, I don’t believe that’s what its purpose was. I don’t think it was a bomb at all!”</p><p>“Then why did it explode?!” The Ultimate Yakuza yells.  “What the FUCK was it?!”</p><p>“I’ve been considering that.” Teruteru realizes he’s unintentionally started leading the debate. For a moment he thinks on who he can pass it back off to, but, ah…now’s the best time he can mention one of those oddities he discovered. “And well…I think whatever it was, it’s purpose for being there wasn’t just to blow up.”</p><p>“What are you saying, Teruteru?” Hajime questions.</p><p>“You see, after I split up from the adorable and petite Hiyoko and the cute but mature Mahiru, I decided to continue investigating while they went to make out! While I was searching, I noticed something was missing from one of the locations on the third island!”</p><p>“Huh? What was missing?” Ibuki asks.</p><p>“Y’see, it-“</p><p>“Wait, I’m not just going to let those comments slide!” Mahiru snaps. “How many times do you need to be told how absolutely inappropriate that is?!”</p><p>“Ah, I’m in trouble again…? Am I lucky enough for you to punish me?”</p><p>The Ultimate ??? speaks up suddenly, eyes a little wider, more focused. “Teruteru…are you referring to the equipment within the music venue?”</p><p>“Oh!” A small weight leaves his shoulders. So it wasn’t just an overactive mind. That cannon truly was missing. “Yes, I was! I was one of the people who helped set ‘em up in the first place, so I thought that something was off when I went to check it out. I’m certain one of the cannons that was there went missing!”</p><p>“Cannons?” Peko asks. “You mean, the contraption that was set at your so called “concert”?”</p><p>“So called?!” Ibuki gasps. “Ibuki put her soul into that concert! Couldn’t you feel it in her music?!”</p><p>“We…sure felt something.” Byakuya says.</p><p>Akane doesn’t seem any less confused, nor angry, then when the trial first started. “Ok, so a cannon went missing. Does that matter at all? We’re talking about Nekomaru!”</p><p>“This level of density is unfounded.” Gundham mutters.</p><p>“Denser than carbon!” Ibuki says. “Even denser than the carbs-on Byakuya!”</p><p>“Hmph. She wishes.” The Ultimate Affluent Progeny huffs. “Now then, it seems we can finally identify the destroyed equipment left within the hospital room.”</p><p>Hiyoko beams. “Now that you mention it…Yeah! That thing was totally one of the cannons we set up in front of the music venue! When you look at the picture of the broken machine, you can even see the same bracket that was used to attach it to the wall that the other cannons we hung up had!”</p><p>“So…the broken piece of machinery in the hospital used to be one of the confetti cannons in the music venue.” Chiaki says, blinking slowly. “…I think.”</p><p>“That’s why Ibuki thought it was DJ-Vu’s newest single!” Ibuki cries out, to no one’s comprehension.</p><p>“So…that’s it? It was a cannon?” Fuyuhiko asks. Byakuya nods.</p><p>“It seems so. I find no fault in that claim.”</p><p>The Ultimate Yakuza brings up a hand, eyes still hard. “Then…we know what happened, right?”</p><p>“Huh? We do?” Akane blinks. </p><p>Ibuki is similarly shocked. “Eh?! Then what happened?”</p><p>Mahiru looks at them all. “If Nekomaru died of impalement in the hospital room…If he couldn’t have died in a fight…and if the machinery actually used to be a confetti cannon…”</p><p>“Hey! That means the cannon was used to kill Shitface!” Hiyoko calls, smiling bright. “Yay! We figured it out!”</p><p>“Would a confetti cannon be able to kill Nekomaru…?” Hajime asks, likely just to himself.</p><p>A mumbles crawls across the room, hardly audible above the courtroom’s babbling. “Se….seven… hundred…”</p><p>“Ibuki knows you’re supposed to handle them carefully!” The Ultimate Musician says.</p><p>Chiaki sighs softly. “…If you got a pipe from somewhere…and stuck it inside the cannon, it would it probably be strong enough to spear someone...maybe…”</p><p>“Sev…en.”</p><p>“Ignorant mortals!” A voice calls. Gundham chuckles darkly. “Bathing within your own ignorance, and-“</p><p>“If you’re not going to contribute to the conversation, then don’t start going off!” Mahiru shouts.</p><p>The Ultimate Breeder falters a brief moment, hiding his surprise behind a gallant wave of his arms and fluttering scarf. “Hmph. If you wish for answers, get to your knees and beg!”</p><p>“Are you saying you know something?” Hajime asks him. Gundham only chuckles. </p><p>“The time is now, peon! Channel the Dark Queen’s call! Unleash thine might!”</p><p>“What the fuck is that guy’s problem?” Fuyuhiko mutters. “He’s almost as batshit as-“</p><p>“S…Seven…” Kazuichi whimpers. His chin is pressing into the podium, doll twirling in his hands to his side.</p><p>“Stop saying that you mental patient!” Hiyoko cries, stamping a sandal. “God, you’re so annoying! Why don’t you just die or something?!”</p><p>“…Kazuichi, do you know something?” Chiaki asks the man. The Ultimate Mechanic mutters something inaudible, pressing the button on the doll.</p><p>
  <em>“It is simply…a matter of regal discretion!”</em>
</p><p>“It’s ok if you need a minute.” She assures. Kazuichi shifts and mumbles.</p><p>Mahiru at his side bristles, facing him. “Just spit it out!”</p><p>“S-Seven hundred p-pounds…”</p><p>Akane twists her face, dumbfounded. “What? I don’t care about your seven incher!”</p><p>“B-But I do!” Teruteru eagerly interjects. </p><p>“Shut up.” Byakuya says to them, then gesturing at the Ultimate Mechanic. “Kazuichi, please repeat yourself.”</p><p>The man glances around, nervously. “Seven...I-It…Seven  hundred pounds-per-square-inch pressurized canister.”</p><p>“I see…thank you, Kazuichi, you’ve been most helpful to us all.”</p><p>Without a further word the man is back to staring at his doll, stroking its face with shaking fingers.</p><p>“Ok, what’s going on with the creep, anyway?!” Hiyoko snaps. “He’s freakier than the lunatic and the perv combined!”</p><p>Teruteru takes greater offense at being linked to Nagito than the comment in of itself. Regardless, Hajime speaks next. “Wait a minute…is Kazuichi saying that the cannon had that kind of firing power?”</p><p>“That is correct.” Byakuya nods. “As far as I am aware, that level of pressure would be more than enough to launch a pipe at the velocity required to kill someone. Honestly, I’m surprised the damage isn’t greater.”</p><p>“Then…it was the cannon, huh?” A soft voice says.</p><p>Teruteru finds his body locking up at the words, eyes nervously flying to the Ultimate Lucky Student. Nagito’s eyes are far away. His expression is oddly…mournful.</p><p>He absolutely doesn’t trust it.</p><p>“You’ve been awfully quiet this whole time.” Mahiru slams hands to her hips. “If you’re a man, you should be participating to help us find the answer.”</p><p>Nagito pauses a moment, looking at her, then away again. “I’m sorry…I didn’t mean to be so utterly useless to you all…”</p><p>“Don’t think like that, Nagito.” Hajime scolds him, attention still distracted as his eyes scan an invisible landscape, like he’s reading a list no one else can see.</p><p>“Oh? You’re so kind to me, Hajime. Always too kind…in that case, if it wouldn’t be too much trouble, could I have the honor of saying something?”</p><p>Byakuya’s eyes narrow just a bit. “Saying what, exactly?”</p><p>“Oh, don’t worry!” The Ultimate Lucky Student laughs, putting out his hands like an appeasement. “I won’t go around accusing people with no evidence like last time! Honestly, I don’t know yet who could have organized this horrible, unlucky event…but I do wonder something…”</p><p>…Un…lucky?</p><p>Unlucky didn’t begin to describe the tragedy. From anyone else Teruteru would take that as an understatement, but…from Nagito…</p><p>Didn’t he call these awful killings good luck?</p><p>Nagito sighs softly, shifting his shoulders and peering down at his own hand. “If a cannon from the music venue was used to kill Nekomaru…that only tells us the answer to half of our main question. How did he die?”</p><p>“Half of the question…?” Peko asks. “By that you mean, we do not know the killer, yet.”</p><p>“In part…” Nagito says. “But besides just who killed Nekomaru…how did they kill him?”</p><p>“What? We just got through talking about that! With the fucking cannon!” Fuyuhiko snaps. Nagito simply sighs.</p><p>“No, no…I’m sure you Ultimates understand. How did the killer use the cannon to kill Nekomaru?”</p><p>“How did the killer use the cannon…?” Chiaki asks, frowning softly. “You mean, how did the killer make the cannon go off?”</p><p>How did the killer activate the cannon? That had to be…well…there’s only one way those cannons were ever rigged to go off, right?</p><p>“Well, the one in the hospital had to activate the same way as the music venue.” Teruteru says. “The only way the cannons were set to go off, was by the trap mechanism.”</p><p>“That’s right! That’s right!” Ibuki jumps. “Yahoo! Ibuki knows! The cannons go off when the trap gets activated! We put it together so it would go POP whenever someone opened the door!” </p><p>“Exactly! Kyahaha!” Hiyoko laughs. “The killer had to activate the cannon the exact same way!”</p><p>“Wait a minute!” Mahiru gasps. “That means, the way Nekomaru died-!”</p><p>“Was by the cannon, and was trigged by the motion of the door to Teruteru’s hospital room opening.” Byakuya finishes with a smirk and a nod.</p><p>“Ahahahaha! Foolish mortals! The way has been cleared! Tremble as I reveal the demented hymns detailing the vociferous general’s demise!”</p><p>The class turns to watch the Ultimate Breeder thrust out a hand, hamsters eagerly racing back and forth across his body. “Listen well, for this is what happened! The slayer of men positioned the bringer of death within the hospital. Then, unaware of his imminent demise, Nekomaru entered the room, activating the cannon and bringing about his own end!”</p><p>“That’s why Nekomaru wasn’t able to fight back…!” Akane mumbles, before her face goes even harder. “Damn it! I’ll kill whoever did this to him!”</p><p>“Wait. You think Shitface turned the cannon on himself?” Hiyoko stares, eyebrows narrowed. </p><p>“It seems the only course of events.” Peko smoothly states. “That would be why Nekomaru died without a fight.”</p><p>“Tch. Only a loudmouth bastard like that would be stupid enough to get himself killed like that.” Fuyuhiko grunts.</p><p>Blame it on his hazy memories, but the Ultimate Chef is suddenly certain that isn’t right. He knows that he never saw Nekomaru enter the room, certainly never saw the man tumble over from a blow by the cannon. Because of that, he has to protest. “Pardon me, but, are we actually certain that’s what happened? Nekomaru activated the cannon when he entered the room?”</p><p>“We’ve already established that’s what makes the most sense.” Mahiru says. “That’s the only thing that would have actually caused the cannon to fire.”</p><p>“But I don’t remember him coming into the room. And besides that…”</p><p>“Who gives a shit what you remember?” Fuyuhiko spits. “It’s obvious we can’t trust a word out of your mouth. Nekomaru killed himself with the fucking door, end of story.”</p><p>“But that just can’t be right!” Teruteru blurts, sweat peeking on his brow. “Nekomaru couldn’t have been the one to trigger it!”</p><p>“I agree with that!”</p><p>He blinks, looking up with wide eyes to meet that of the Ultimate ??? “I think there is some kind of evidence for what Teruteru’s saying. Try to remember the way Nekomaru was positioned when his body was found.”</p><p>“Wha-, how he was positioned?” The Ultimate Yakuza frowns.</p><p>“His body was leaning against the wall, was he not?” Peko speaks up, seeming to mull the thought over. </p><p>“How does the banshee’s remnants matter to this conundrum?” Gundham questions. </p><p>“…it does matter.” Chiaki mutters. “If we assume Nekomaru died immediately, that means he’d have to be in the spot where he died when he was struck…and when you think about it, that’s actually a few feet away from the door…maybe.”</p><p>“Ah, wait.” Mahiru thumbs through her small stack of photos, holding up a view of the crime scene. The class peers to it.</p><p>“It’s certainly true.” Byakuya says. “Nekomaru is several feet away from the door. Would the cannon have fired instantly, Nekomaru would not have had the time to walk into the line of fire.” The Ultimate Affluent Progeny huffs and thrusts out a hand. “Further! Take note of where Nekomaru’s injury is located!”</p><p>“What? You mean his chest?” Fuyuhiko looks too focused to put forth a pissed attitude.</p><p>“Precisely. Why would he have been struck in the front of his chest if he were walking into the room? Should it not have struck him in the side?”</p><p>“Plus, though the injury was to his chest, it was fired from a low angle.” Hajime says. “Nekomaru must have already been close to the ground, probably sitting down when he was killed.”</p><p>“Yeah. Ham hands and the amnesiac are right.” Hiyoko says. “There’s no way Nekomaru died by opening the door himself. He must have already been sitting there when someone else opened the door and killed him!”</p><p>“So, Nekomaru was sitting against the wall in front of the cannon before someone else came in, and whoever opened the door after him is the one who activated the cannon.” Mahiru says.</p><p>“Let me understand this.” Gundham speaks up. “You say that the vociferous general was already sitting within the sights of the dark machine, merely awaiting his demise?”</p><p>“Ibuki sure wouldn’t feel comfortable sitting in front of a cannon.” The Ultimate Musician says. “Was Nekomaru meditating? Ibuki would be so bored!”</p><p>Fuyuhiko grunts. “Yeah, what the hell? If Nekomaru didn’t activate it, why would the bastard just be sitting there waiting for someone else to? He’d get the fuck away from it!” </p><p>“There’s more than that, too.” Chiaki murmurs. “If the cannon was hooked up to be activated by the door…then wouldn’t that mean that Nekomaru would have had to come into the room even before it was set up?”</p><p>“It seems that would have to be the case.” Byakuya says. “Then, what would have had to occurred for Nekomaru to be present within the room prior to the cannon being set up, and for him to have remained there until it was activated?”</p><p>“Maybe Nekomaru fell asleep!” Akane suddenly shouts. “That’s why he couldn’t fight back! ‘Cuz he was super tired!”</p><p>“Ah, no, that can’t be right.” Teruteru says. “No matter how exhausted his strong, sexy body was – there’s no way he could have fallen asleep in the hospital. The rules would have forbidden it!”</p><p>“Rules?” Akane asks, scratching her hair.</p><p>“Oh sorry, we forgot you don’t know how to read!” Hiyoko laughs. “Obviously, the hospital rules say only someone who’s sick or a nurse can sleep in the hospital. Otherwise the stupid bear would probably blow you to bits.”</p><p>Monokuma giggles “Yep! I take healthcare very seriously!”</p><p>“Really? You do?” Monomi asks.</p><p>“Oh, of course! You know what I always say! The only good student is a DEAD student!”</p><p>“Th-That’s a terrible healthcare platform!”</p><p>“But it’s economical!”</p><p>“Stay thy tongues, knaves.” Gundham growls, hamsters following suit. </p><p>“So, if Nekomaru wasn’t catching Z’s, what was he doing?” Ibuki asks.</p><p>Neither Hajime or Byakuya seem to have an answer. The rest of the class is similarly stumped. At their long silence, Monokuma gives an exaggerated yawn, like to remind them their time is not unlimited.</p><p>“…we’ll have to come back to this point.” Byakuya says. “Perhaps more evidence will reveal itself. In the meantime, let’s consider who could have set up the cannon, and how.”</p><p>“Huh? Why should we bother about who set it up?” Hiyoko asks.</p><p>“That’s because we’re hunting down Nekomaru’s killer!” Akane roars. “And when I find them, I’m gonna KILL THEM!”</p><p>“But that doesn’t matter at all.”</p><p>“…What do you mean, Hiyoko?” Chiaki asks, eyes oddly alert. </p><p>The Ultimate Traditional Dancer rolls her eyes, biting back a silent scoff. “Because, we know now that Nekomaru died because of the cannon, and the cannon had to be activated by someone else, right? So that means…the one who killed Nekomaru has to be whoever opened the door!”</p><p>“…What?” Hajime’s voice is hardly audible, even as the room falls silent.</p><p>“Well…I mean think about it. Someone may have set up the cannon to fire on Nekomaru when the door opened…but, they’re not the one who opened the door and set it off, right?”</p><p>“Then…the one who’s the killer is-“ Ibuki gasps. Teruteru can feel the air chill around him. In contrast, he can’t stop sweating.</p><p>“Fuhuhuhu!...So it finally dawned on you all? Setting up a murder doesn’t matter at all! There’s no punishment for something small like that~” Monokuma’s voice is practically dripping in malice. “It’s the one who set off the air cannon who’s responsible for Nekomaru’s death.”</p><p>For a moment it’s quiet. Akane looks for someone to interpret to her what’s happening. Kazuichi toys with his doll, eyes snapping in a frantic manner. Fuyuhiko and Peko look at each other, passing words without sound. Byakuya, Mahiru, Chiaki, their faces are pulled up into slowly dawning clarity.</p><p>Nagito’s features contort into an expression. It’s too hard for Teruteru to read. For a moment it almost looks like anger; perhaps that’s the case. No matter what emotion it is, it’s incessantly violent. </p><p>“The killer…and the person who assembled the cannon are not necessarily the same.” The Ultimate Affluent Progeny says. “And if that is the case then…when the cannon would have been activated…the time of the murder, and the murderer would only be…”</p><p>“Hajime Hinata.” Nagito whispers. “Who’d opened the door to Teruteru’s room.”</p><p>A jolt flashes through the court, heads snapping to gawk at the Ultimate ???. “W…Wait a minute!” The man gasps, face falling pale.</p><p>“Is…Is that true?” Mahiru stares, horrified. “Hajime is the culprit?”</p><p>Byakuya has no words. His eyes are fixed away from them all, lip bit between his teeth. Chiaki and Nagito are similarly quiet. The rest of the class falls to an uproar.</p><p><em>“E-Excuse me.”</em> The disembodied voice of the Ultimate Princess comes across the room, unheeded.</p><p>“Hold on, I’m not the culprit!” Hajime shouts.</p><p>“You were the one to open the door to Teruteru’s room, were you not?” Peko asks.</p><p>“I…I was, b-but-!”</p><p>“You were the first of the healthy to check on the potion maker.” Gundham notes. “There was no other among you that opened the door first.”</p><p>
  <em>“But I do not think it’s possible…”</em>
</p><p>“That…That’s true.” Hajime blurts. “But that doesn’t mean someone else never could have…”</p><p>“H…Hajime…” Teruteru mutters. “You’re the only person I remember coming in after whoever set up the cannon.”</p><p>“That…!” The Ultimate ??? breath comes harder, face completely white. He laughs a little. A small, frightened noise. “There’s no way that I…No! There’s, there’s nothing to say that the cannon fired when I opened the door!”</p><p>“But the explosion…that happened exactly when Hajime opened the door…” Ibuki manages. “I-Ibuki remembers…right when Hajime touched the door, the Ka-Boom...”</p><p>
  <em>“Perhaps we should consider other options…”</em>
</p><p>“Th…That…”</p><p>“With the information we have so far, the only thing I can think of is that the explosion must have happened because the cannon’s fired.” Mahiru chokes. “That means…Nekomaru’s death…It was caused by you, Hajime.”</p><p>“A-Ah…Ah.” Kazuichi spits out small alarm, for what reason being slightly unclear. “B…B-Back…”</p><p>“I’m…” Hajime whispers, eyes dull and far away from them. From anything. “I’m…the culprit?”</p><p>“How could…” Byakuya mutters.</p><p>Chiaki looks down at her hand, placed softly on the podium.</p><p>“Wh-What’s with everyone?” Hiyoko mutters. “Hajime’s the killer, so…why are you acting so…if he’s a killer, we definitely can’t forgive him, so…!”</p><p>“Wh-What…do we do?” Mahiru asks, to no one’s response.</p><p>“Fuhuhu…are you saying you’re all done? Come to a neat little decision?” Monokuma taunts, almost vibrating in his glee. “Are you ready then? Is it time? Is it voting time?!”</p><p>“If…” Hajime speaks up, color slowly returning to his face, even as his hands and jaw tremble. “If I’m the killer…then fine! But first…at least let’s solve the rest of this mystery! Who set up the cannon, and when? Why did it explode? And why Nekomaru?”</p><p>“Right…” Chiaki says, voice strong. “We can’t give up just yet. It’s not certain Hajime is the killer when there’s so much left to understand…”</p><p>Byakuya nods. “As it is now, this conclusion is no conclusion at all. We need to understand the motive behind this event, as well as tie up every loose end.”</p><p>Teruteru finds himself forcing a nod, but…</p><p>“Well then…that sounds like a great place for a little break.” Monokuma chuckles. “Who did set up the events leading to Nekomaru’s demise? And just what were those events? And does that even matter, or has the blackened already been caught…? I’m just dying to find out. Fuhuhuhu!”</p><p> </p><p>[Trail – Suspended]</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all for reading so far. I wanted to mention how inspiring it is to see people coming up with their own theories of what has and is going to happen! I hope that you enjoy the following trial.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The Second Killing School Trip Class Trial (Part 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Monokuma Theater!]</p><p> </p><p>“You know, Monomi, I’d do aaaaaanything for you!”</p><p>“Um…r-really?”</p><p>“Of course! I’m a total sis-con! Just ask and you shall receive!”</p><p>“W-Well…I’d really like if you’d stop trying to make my students kill each other. Pretty please?”</p><p>“Ahaahahahahaha!...Nope!”</p><p>“Uwaa?! B-but you said anything!”</p><p>“You’re right! I’ll do absolutely anything for you! Like…buy a tub of sharks for you to swim in! Go through the effort of tying you to four different horses and sending each of them on their way! I’d even go to engineering school!”</p><p>“Oh? That last one isn’t so bad. You could learn how to have a good career and turn your life around!”</p><p>“Yep, I sure would! I could learn how to make a giant robot and squash you like a little bug, or turn your hair-dryer into a laser gun, or just beat ya’ over the head with my diploma!”</p><p>“I-I don’t want you to do any of those things for me, Monokuma!”</p><p>“Oh? But Monomi, if that’s why I say is best for you…You won’t get a choice.”</p><p> </p><p>[Second Killing School Trip Class Trial – Resume]</p><p> </p><p>“I was afraid of this…” Nagito finally speaks, the first one to manage in the atmosphere of horror that surrounds them. “I was hoping with all my heart that we could find another reason…but if it’s come to this…”</p><p>“N-Nagito?” Hajime whispers. </p><p>The Ultimate Lucky Student looks at him with a gentle smile, shaking his head. “Hajime.” He says. “Let’s do whatever we can…to find out who’s behind this.”</p><p>“Huh…?” Hajime blinks at the man, face covered in sweat. Despite his shaking body, he manages a nod, turning back to meet the rest of their gazes.</p><p>Could…could Hajime actually be…? But, it had to be Hajime, didn’t it? Even though Hajime took care of him and the others, even though the man’s done nothing wrong, not a single thing to harm anyone…Was it still his fault?</p><p>Teruteru…doesn’t know if he can believe that.</p><p>But since when did that mean anything, anymore?</p><p>“We…” Hajime says. “We need to find out what happened…Everything that happened.”</p><p>“S’not gonna change the conclusion.” Fuyuhiko says, facing away. In spite of the words, his expression isn’t certain.</p><p>“With how little knowledge we have, that is impossible for you to say.” Byakuya cuts in.</p><p>Ibuki nods. “Yeah! Yeah! Like, we need to know why Nekomaru was in the room! And who put up the cannon and all that! Tons of mysteries! Maybe Hajime doesn’t have anything to do with it, after all!”</p><p>The Ultimate Yakuza grimaces. “Don’t be so fucking optimistic.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Hiyoko says with a cross of her arms. “I mean…it kinda sucks, ‘Cuz Hajime is…y’know, not totally worthless…but, he’s the killer.”</p><p>“I…have to agree right now.” Mahiru admits in a slow, pained manner. “But we do at least need to find out why. That’s…that’s the least we can do.”</p><p>“I suppose if you mortals are in agreement, further consideration is…acceptable.” Gundham says. “However, I will not be lead astray by tricks or deception! My name is Gundham Tanaka! Ruler of this world! Ahahahaha!”</p><p>A wash of relief, that they won’t be…v…voting. But…That doesn’t mean it isn’t just delaying the inevitable. Still, Teruteru forces a nervous smile and shows a hearty nod himself. “Of course! Then, Hajime, reveal it all to us! Every inch of this case! And Akane, you reveal yourself, too!”</p><p>“Huh? Reveal myself?” The Ultimate Gymnast asks, considering the vague instruction earnestly. “If it helps us find who set up the old man’s death, I’ll reveal everything!”</p><p>“Then…what are we to discuss?” Peko asks. “How are we to determine who sabotaged the door within the hospital?”</p><p>“I know I asked before but…Teruteru, are you sure there’s nothing else you saw? Can you go over your whole account for us?” Hajime asks.</p><p>He glances away, and quickly after forces himself to meet the man’s eyes. “I can certainly try, but it’s not much…”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Something scuffles down the hall. Not Ibuki, probably. Too many feet. Door opens. Teruteru blinks at it. Them…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Teruteru pauses, clearing his throat.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>…half of it comes to the floor. Or the other one, maybe. Yeah, two things….comes in and out a bit. Holding stuff. Keeps the door open. Teruteru tries to go back to sleep.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>More noise. Messing with the door. Some kind of cranking, mumbling from someone. A big clicking. Door shuts. A freakishly loud door.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Quiet.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mahiru groans, exasperated. “Jeez, even after all this time you have nothing?”</p><p>Nagito shakes his head with an almost inaudible sigh. “Well, in that case, we’ll have to think about what else we know, and see if we can determine whoever sabotaged the door.”</p><p>“What else do we know?” Ibuki asks.</p><p>“If we don’t have any more information about what the saboteur did…or who they were…” Chiaki starts. “…maybe we can think about why they did it?”</p><p>“You mean, why they would construct this trap?” Peko asks. </p><p>Chiaki slowly shakes her head. “That’s a good question too…but what I meant was…why did they do it the way they did? Like…why the hospital? And why Teruteru’s room?”</p><p>Why his room? Teruteru had never stopped to consider that. Why did whoever set up that cannon pick his room? There were four patient rooms, and all were identical in how they were constructed, as far as he knew. What reason did the saboteur have to picking his?</p><p>Akane shakes her head, stumped once more. “Don’t seem like it’d matter where, right?”</p><p>“Not the case. If the question is why the hospital, it seems likely that the saboteur would want assurance their trap would be activated.” Byakuya reasons. “It was routine for us to enter the hospital in order to care for the sick. Thus, they could be certain of our movements.”</p><p>Gundham hums. “The hospital and music venue are positioned next to each other. Perhaps they wished to minimize the distance they would need to transport the cannon as well.”</p><p>“I can’t argue the logic in that.” Mahiru says, slowly.</p><p>“So, they set up the cannon in a random room at the hospital!” Ibuki calls.</p><p>“No, that’s wrong!” The Ultimate ??? belts. “The patient’s room wasn’t chosen at random.”</p><p>“Huh? Why’s that?” She asks, wide eyed.</p><p>“I think there was a reason they picked Teruteru’s room in particular.” Hajime says. “A reason that made his room the safest bet for their plan to go smoothly.”</p><p>The Ultimate Chef blinks at him. “Huh? But, why me?”</p><p>“Because of your version of the Despair Disease.”</p><p>“…You mean because of his Careless Disease?” Chiaki asks. The Ultimate ??? nods.</p><p>“Think about it for a moment. If the setup was intended to kill Nekomaru while he was sitting in one spot, they needed to be sure of two things – that Nekomaru wouldn’t be moved, and that the trap wouldn’t be deactivated before its use. If either of those thing happened, then there plan would be ruined.”</p><p>“That is true.” Byakuya comes in. “There needed to be assurance for the killer that the room’s occupant would not meddle in their plan. Would they have chosen, say, Ibuki’s room, it would be plausible she could interfere by interacting with the setup. Same with Mahiru and Akane. Though Mahiru was unconscious for the last two days, Akane was quite able. She, too, could have effected the result.”</p><p><em>“…Nagito…”</em> Sonia’s disembodied voice echos.</p><p>Byakuya shakes his head. “While it’s true Nagito was effected quite strongly from the disease, he was still periodically conscious. Though his words were influenced heavily by the liar disease, the actions he could preform were sound.”</p><p>Hajime continues. “Unlike the other patents, Teruteru had the careless disease. No matter how much or how little he was aware of what was going on, the chances of him actually doing anything about it would have been almost none.”</p><p>…that was true, wasn’t it? Just like how he left Nagito to bleed on the floor. It wouldn’t have mattered how awake he was. Teruteru still wouldn’t have done a damn thing to help.</p><p>He…He would have left Nekomaru to die without a thought.</p><p>“Teruteru?”</p><p>He shakes his head, stomach churning and vision starting to swim. Chiaki looks at him with a blank face, but her tone is genuine. “Monokuma gave you the careless disease…so, whatever happened, it wasn’t just because of you, ok?”</p><p>His throat is too dry to respond, not that it matters. Hiyoko speak up in his place. “Yeah, right! It’s totally his fault! He shoulda done something! He totally let Shitface die. Being sick totally isn’t an excuse!”</p><p>“Hiyoko, please.” Mahiru says. “He should have done something, you’re right.” It’s a little harder to breath, seeing how plainly the woman says that. Not a moment of hesitation. “But now isn’t the time to focus on that, ok?”</p><p>“Hey, uh, I got a question.” Akane says. “How does knowing that it was supposed to be Teruteru’s room help us find the coward who killed Nekomaru?”</p><p>“You mean, the orchestrator. Not the executioner.” Gundham drones gravely, eyes shut as his scarf billows. Hajime flinches, hands tight on the podium before him.</p><p>“Actually, this information should tell us quite a bit.” Peko says. The words catch the class off guard, all looking to her with concern and intrigue. Even Fuyuhiko looks at her with a confused glare.</p><p>“…how so?” Is Mahiru’s cautious reply.</p><p>“You are certain that Teruteru’s room was chosen, because his type of disease and level of sickness ensured he would not interfere with the trap. Does that not imply that the one who set up the trap, had to have been intimately familiar with the wellness of each patient present?”</p><p>“I see…that would make sense.” Nagito smiles. “Of course an Ultimate as magnificent as Peko would think of that!”</p><p>“Think of what now?” Akane growls. “Damn it! Someone answer me already! How does this tell me who I need to destroy for killing the old man?!”</p><p>The Ultimate Lucky Student just keeps on smiling. “Well…if whoever set up the trap had to know about the state of every patient, then that person had to have taken care of those very same patients!”</p><p>“Y…You mean…” Teruteru stutters. He retreats it when Nagito’s eyes briefly set on him. But, somehow, they don’t hold their usual disgust. Nagito doesn’t even spare him a second thought, just passing right over him.</p><p>That isn’t to say the emotion they hold is calm, or reasonable, or sane.</p><p>“It only makes sense, right? The one who set this entire murder up is one of the very same people we entrusted our lives to!”</p><p>“Then…the ones who set it up could only be…” Mahiru starts, and Fuyuhiko finishes with a haughty glare.</p><p>“The fatass, the little bitch, or the amnesiac himself.”</p><p>“Huh?” Hajime blinks, eyes wide.</p><p>“Don’t rope me into this, you spoiled piss baby!” Hiyoko calls. In contrast to her, Byakuya only nods.</p><p>“The reasoning is sound enough.” He says. “I would not take it quite as fact, but we should first focus our efforts on that front.”</p><p>Mahiru eyes the huge man. “You sound…awfully calm.” </p><p>“Naturally.” He says. “If our goal is to understand everything that happened, we cannot simply dismiss that which may be “inconvenient” to ourselves.”</p><p>Nagito’s eyes practically shine. “Byakuya is right! Here in this class trial, the Ultimates all have to work together to find the answer…especially now, working against the saboteur is vital.”</p><p>“Vital?” Peko questions, the only vestige of an expression on her face being a slightly raised brow. “Remember, despite anyone’s personal feelings, the saboteur is not the killer. To determine them is our secondary concern to assuring Hajime’s guilt.”</p><p>All at once Nagito focuses upon her, gaze blown wide and dangerous. “No, that’s wrong!” </p><p>“What…?” The Ultimate Swordswoman is briefly taken aback, concern surfacing over her steeled face.</p><p>“The saboteur…what they’ve done to us, to this killing game…” The Ultimate Lucky Student looks down at his open palm. “Whoever that person is, from the bottom of their heart, they should be disgusted in themselves…though, I bet trash like that wouldn’t even be able to comprehend they’re vermin.”</p><p>“N…Nagito?” Hajime whispers.</p><p>“Ahahaha…it’s so hopeless.” Nagito just smiles, and there’s no forgiveness in it. It’s not like when he held a knife to Teruteru’s throat, when he dropped his facade after being discovered as an attempted murderer, or even when he took the Ultimate Chef by the collar and spoke his disgust. “Setting up a murder, with no intent on committing it yourself…to cause this grief while holding no hope of your own…depriving this world of one of its masters, one of the Ultimates, without using it to ascend the other’s hopes higher…!” Nagito laughs, long and deep and horrible. “For something like this to happen…to kill out of despair…I can’t forgive it.”</p><p>“H-How, how many times do you need to be told to put a stop to that?!” Mahiru shouts. “Acting like killing can ever be alright…This situation isn’t a horrible exception – no killing is ever justified!”</p><p>“Oh…My words aren’t reaching you. Why would they? An Ultimate, far above me…I don’t expect you to understand the thoughts of trash.”</p><p>“Nagito, cut it out!” Hajime cries. “You’re not trash. Why can’t you-“</p><p>“I’m sorry, Hajime.” Nagito interrupts, demeanor snapping back to docile so fast it gives the chef whiplash. “You’re always so kind to me. All the Ultimates, so kind. So hopeful. I know it. You won’t let them win. The Despair among us will never win.”</p><p>The…despair?</p><p>The class glances to each other, concerned but far unwilling to speak up. Something about the man’s words aren’t quite…right. Even knowing the disturbed man he was, suddenly, Nagito seemed so…inconsistent. </p><p>“I didn’t mean to take over the debate!” The Ultimate Lucky Student laughs awkwardly at the ensuing silence. “Please, forgive my outburst. Let’s return back to the tragedy at hand. I think we were discussing who the saboteur could be…and we just narrowed the list down a bit.”</p><p>Gundham looks ready to speak, but before he can Byakuya raises his voice. “The what?”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“Nagito…” The Ultimate Affluent Progeny looks at the man a moment, lips pursed and eyebrows narrow. “The way you said “despair” just now…It sounds as if you were talking about a person.”</p><p>“Oh…?” Nagito smiles “Well, let’s just put that little detail aside for right now…We need to focus on the case! Don’t forget, we don’t have a whole lot of time.”</p><p>“Don’t forget indeed.” Monokuma yawns. “I’m already getting bored here! You better start livening things up if you wanna keep talking!”</p><p>“As I was about to voice-“ Gundham says, visibly annoyed at Byakuya’s interruption. “Now that the orchestrater is closer to our grasp, how shall we divide those innocent from the sinner?”</p><p>“Hey! I know!” The Ultimate Musician cheers “Maybe someone saw Nekomaru out on a rondevuets!” She laughs. “Ibuki spoke fancy! Praise her! Praise her!”</p><p>“Oh!” Mahiru snaps to attention, hands at her camera. “Exactly. That’s right. I’ve been trying to establish the last person who’d seen Nekomaru. Hiyoko?”</p><p>The Ultimate Traditional Dancer perks up at the call. “Ham hands! Ham hands! You should have seen Shitface when he came to change shifts with you last night, right? Did he show up?”</p><p>“Indeed, he did.” Byakuya says. “I would not have left my own post if he hadn’t. He arrived at two-eighteen in the morning to take watch and care over the patients, and I returned to the first island.”</p><p>“Ok! Where’s your proof?”</p><p>“…proof?” Byakuya frowns.</p><p>Hiyoko laughs. “Oh ham hands! You’re sooooo funny! Of course we need proof you saw Shitface! How do we know your not lying about if you were the last to see him, or if you even did anything you just said?!”</p><p>“I suppose I wouldn’t have proof.” The man admits, after a moments consideration. “I believe all the patients were asleep, even Ibuki. No one else should have been able to observe our shift change, and I did not see anyone on the way back to my cabin. However, my account will remain the same. Nekomaru arrived for our shift change within the lobby. I then took my leave back to my cabin.”</p><p>The Ultimate Yakuza scoffs. “So we’re just supposed to take your word for it. Wouldn’t that be convenient. You’re one of the only people who coulda set up the cannon, and you’re supposed to be the last person to see him, and you’ve got no proof?”</p><p>“What are you implying?”</p><p>“I thought it was pretty obvious.”</p><p>“…You’re saying that I could have been the one to get Nekomaru inside of Teruteru’s room, and set up the cannon. There would be no other witness at the time besides the patients within the hospital, and as we established, I had knowledge of how the sick were fairing and where they slept.”</p><p>“Tch.” Fuyuhiko turns his head. “You said it, not me.”</p><p>“B-Byakuya?! Say it isn’t so!” Ibuki cries.</p><p>“It isn’t so.” Their leader says. “However, I am certain that thought is on your minds. Let us address it, then.”</p><p>“Wh-, there’s nothing to address, is there?” Teruteru finds himself saying. “I mean, Byakuya’s our handsome leader. That’s just…unthinkable!”</p><p>“Unthinkable? Is it really?” Gundham prompts. “What evidence do you have to say so? Make it worthwhile, fiend!”</p><p>“Well-!” There’s…really not any evidence to give, is there? If no one was around, then how could Byakuya prove he changed shifts with the man? “Ah, th-that is…there’s no proof he didn’t change shifts, is there?”</p><p>“Even if there’s no proof, his testimony sounds a bit strange, doesn’t it?” Nagito mentions.</p><p>“C-C’mon, strange?” Teruteru blurts. “That’s certainly not a reason to suspect someone. If it was, it would be me you all should keep an eye on. After all, my tastes can be quite strange indeed.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, but that’s really not good enough.” Mahiru shakes her head. “In this situation, it’s hard to just believe Byakuya traded shifts with Nekomaru as he was supposed to.”</p><p>“I agree with that!” The class turns back to Hajime, the man’s face pulled into thought and discomfort. “I…don’t think there’s any evidence one way of the other, in this case. But, Byakuya, it really is too strange to just believe you.”</p><p> “Hmm?” The Ultimate Affluent Progeny adjusts his glasses, regarding the man. “I cannot argue it is dangerous to simply take my testimony at face value. However! It seems to have more you want to say, don’t you?” Hajime shifts. The small motion is all Byakuya needs to nod. “Out with it, quickly. What are you concerned about?”</p><p>“Your testimony from before.” Hajime says. “You said Nekomaru arrived to change shifts at two eighteen.”</p><p>“Huh? Is that strange?” Akane asks.</p><p>“Hiyoko said that Nekomaru offered to have late night shifts, did he not?” Teruteru says. He doesn’t…like this odd tangent. “That certainly sounds late to me!”</p><p>“It is late, but…why two eighteen? That’s a strangely specific time.”</p><p>“Strangely specific?” Their leader repeats, eyebrow raised.</p><p>“Yeah…that is fucking strange.” Fuyuhiko says. “Who the hell remembers something that specific? I mean, any of you assholes remember to the minute when we changed shifts to guard the video game or something?”</p><p>“It would be a lot easier to remember two-fifteen or two-twenty.” Mahiru nods, slowly. “Why do you remember that exact time, Byakuya?”</p><p>“Oh, come on now.” Teruteru comes in. “I certainly understand being a little concerned about accuracy, after all…I can’t remember much about this case. B-But normally I can remember it down to the second! As the Ultimate Chef, I have to know precisely what moment to put in or take out dishes! Remembering a time like two-eighteen isn’t hard at all!”</p><p>“You’re the Ultimate Cook, idiot.” Hiyoko snaps.</p><p>Hajime shakes his head. “Maybe you could remember that normally, Teruteru. But we’re talking about Byakuya. Why would Byakuya remember to the exact minute when Nekomaru arrived for his shift?”</p><p>“W-Well…” </p><p>“You’re going to pursue my timing?” Byakuya scoffs. “Honestly, of all the concerns you might have, that is where you’re taking this trial?”</p><p>“Yeah, it is.” Hajime says, calmer. A bit more confident in his words. “Byakuya, answer my question. Why two-eighteen?”</p><p>“It’s simply what I remember.” Is the answer. “I have nothing more to say on the matter.”</p><p>“Um…Ibuki thinks that doesn’t matter, either!” The Ultimate Musician says.</p><p>Teruteru nods. “You’re getting awfully hung up, Hajime.”</p><p>“His life is on the fucking line.” Fuyuhiko says. “Fuck, I guess all of us are. Just answer the god-damn question fattass. Why the hell are you being so weird about the time?”</p><p>There’s a moment of silence in the court. Slowly, Chaiki’s voice comes back above it. “Hey, hey…Byakuya…you said before that even if it’s inconvenient, we should accept everything that comes up, so…can you please help us? Even if it’s hard?”</p><p>The Ultimate Affluent Progeny looks at the girl a moment. Slowly, his hand falls down to his hip. “I remember the exact moment that Nekomaru came to trade shifts…because I was watching for the time carefully.”</p><p>“Pray tell, what for?” Gundham eyes the man distrustfully.</p><p>“Because, Nekomaru was late.”</p><p>“L-Late?” Teruteru blurts, and is immediately drowned out.</p><p>“What do you mean he was late?!” Hiyoko suddenly cries. “Like, he wasn’t gonna show up or something?!”</p><p>“For a time…yes, that was my concern.” Byakuya admits. The man’s eyes are away from them. “In truth…that particular night, I had asked Nekomaru to arrive an hour prior. At one-o’clock.”</p><p>“You’re saying he didn’t get there until two-eighteen?! He was an entire hour late?” Peko questions.</p><p>Fuyuhiko sneers. “And you didn’t think something like that was fucking important?”</p><p>“Byakuya, why wouldn’t you mention this?” Mahiru gasps. “Something happened to make Nekomaru late the night before he died? That could obviously be related.”</p><p>“I simply…” The man hesitates. “Had no reason to share.”</p><p>Nagito speaks up. “So…even though Nekomaru was supposed to arrive at one in the morning…he didn’t arrive until two-eighteen. Why is that, exactly?”</p><p>“He did not say.” Byakuya says. No one takes it.</p><p>“That is not good enough.” Peko retorts, and Hajime nods.</p><p>“Byakuya, there’s no way you’d just accept someone being over an hour late without reason! That isn’t the Byakuya Togami I know!”</p><p>Their leader pulls his head up sharply, face snapping forward. But he says nothing.</p><p>Why was Byakuya acting so…worried? It’s certainly a mistake. The man was their leader, he…he was someone Teruteru could believe in. Of course! The man had promised, if nothing else, they could all believe in him!</p><p>“The…The Ultimate Affluent Progeny has better things ta’ be concerned about, ya’ know?” Teruteru manages, voice trembling a bit.</p><p>Ibuki helps steady his point, the woman forcing a grin from ear to ear. “Right! Right! Big-belly-Byakuya was probably too busy worrying on how to get us all better!”</p><p>“Yeah…I guess.” Akane mutters. Her eyes look dangerous on the man, but her body is shifting side to side, like she’s not sure if she wants to strike. “I mean, it’s Byakuya! He nursed is all back to health and stuff!”</p><p>“R-Right, so-“</p><p>“But I still can’t let it go!” </p><p>“H…Huh?”</p><p>“I can’t let it go!” Akane shouts. “If you know what happened to Coach Nekomaru, then say it! If you don’t I’m gonna beat the crap out of you!”</p><p>“Byakuya…” Chiaki whispers. The rest of the class bores down on the man.</p><p>Their leader’s lips pull into a flat, grim line. Still, the court room’s ensuing silence forces him to speak. “Last night, Nekomaru arrived late to our agreed time. Of course…when he did come, I was furious. I questioned him as to why. What I told you all before is true. Nekomaru gave me no direct answer. He was dismissive of my concern…very dismissive.” </p><p>“What do you mean “very dismissive”?” Mahiru asks.</p><p>“I mean that Nekomaru was agitated. To the point of…violence.”</p><p>“What?” Hajime stares at him, mouth parted a bit in shock. “You mean, he tried to fight you?”</p><p>“I was able to defuse the situation before it reached that point.” Byakuya says. “We did not come to blows. I pacified him peacefully.”</p><p>“Peacefully?” Fuyuhiko scoffs. “Then what?”</p><p>“Then I…” The man pauses a last time. “Took my leave.”</p><p>“…Wait, you what?!” Hiyoko is practically screeching. “You mean Nekomaru came in ready to beat the shit out of you and you just left him ALONE with Mahiru?!”</p><p>Mahiru herself seems stuck a few seconds before that. “Nekomaru wanted to fight you?”</p><p>“Byakuya, if what you’re saying is true, you almost got into a fight with Nekomaru the night before he was found dead?” Hajime demands. “And you’re telling us you left him to keep watch over the hospital, even after that? Without telling anyone what happened?”</p><p>“Don’t fucking forget-“ Fuyuhiko says. “He “pacified” him “peacefully”. Bastard couldn’t be more vague if he tried! You know what I think? It sounds like you’re the guy that got Nekomaru in that room and set that cannon up to kill him!”</p><p>“That isn’t the case-“ Byakuya starts to say.</p><p>“Then what the HELL happened?!” Akane roars. “Just say it already!”</p><p>“…I had to return to my cabin.” Byakuya says. “I left Nekomaru at the hospital, and came back to the first island. In the morning, he was found dead within that very same hospital…there is no more I can say.”</p><p>“U-Um…can you say a little more? Just a tiny bit?” Ibuki asks. “‘Cuz…that sounds kinda bad, Byakuya. Really bad.”</p><p>“Really fucking bad.” Fuyuhiko agrees. </p><p>“Why are you so quiet?!” Hiyoko screams. “You left Shitface alone with Mahiru when you knew he was crazy! How could you?! How could you?! Answer me!”</p><p>Byakuya doesn’t respond.</p><p>“It seems there’s little more to say.” Gundham nods to himself. “Then…the orchestrator of this symphony of terror has been found.”</p><p> “Byakuya…how could you?” Mahiru whispers, tears pricking in her eyes. </p><p>“…tell me why.” Hajime demands. “Byakuya, why would you do this? Why?”</p><p>“…I cannot expect it.” Byakuya says, gravely. “However, I must ask regardless…that you believe me when I tell you, I have had no hand in this crime.”</p><p>“Believe you? Believe you?!” The small dancer yanks her own pig tales, face coating red with tears. There can’t be any doubt how genuine they are, this time. “It’s all your fault, ham hands! Everything is your fault! Why did Hajime have to be the one who opened the door?! You should just die!”</p><p>“…Byakuya?” Teruteru is hardly even aware of his own voice. Byakuya doesn’t acknowledge it. “Byakuya, d-did you truly…set this up?”</p><p>At this point, all the man does is simply shake his head.</p><p>“Then what I saw…” He’s tried so very hard to ignore it. That small, inconvenient detail that swam around the back of his head. That thing coming into the room. Setting things down, fiddling with things, door slamming so loudly behind them…</p><p>“What is it, potion maker?” Gundham questions, all while the Ultimate Chef just struggles not to lose it.</p><p>“Teruteru?” Hajime asks, slowly. “What is it? Do you…remember something?”</p><p>“ I…I saw…” He blubbers, comb clattering onto his podium. He scrambles to pick it back up. “I’ve been…l-lying.”</p><p>There’s a brief moment of silence, in the court room after his cry, but only very brief.</p><p>“Wha- What the fuck?! What about? You fucker, if you’ve been messing with us-!” Fuyuhiko starts, and is interrupted by Mahiru.</p><p>“What are you saying, Teruteru?!”</p><p>“I…Ah didn’t tell ya’ ery’thin’…‘bout what ah saw.” His face is so sweaty be can see the droplets hits his desk, wincing at the sight – and the sight he knows everyone else is seeing. He can almost feel the eyes boring into him from every direction of the court. “I…I didn’t tell you everything I remembered. There was something I didn’t say.”</p><p>“Teruteru…lying to your friends? That’s not cool.” Nagito’s smug voice pricks in his ears.</p><p>The Ultimate Chef grits his teeth. “…I just…I didn’t want to make an assumption with it, or lead anyone to drawing a false conclusion-“</p><p>“Enough with the justification!” Mahiru snaps. She’s absolutely livid.</p><p>“…I don’t know what I saw.” Teruteru says, quietly. His words tremble a bit. He uses all his focus to keep his accent away. “I truly don’t know just what I saw…but just “something” wasn’t all. I saw something that was…tall. Tall and clothed in white.”</p><p>“Wha-, That’s a super important clue!” Ibuki calls.</p><p>Hajime looks just as pissed. “You hid this willingly, Teruteru?” </p><p>“I-It wasn’t as if I was trying to trick anyone, I just thought…”</p><p>“Bullshit you weren’t trying to trick us! Why the hell did you keep that quiet?!” The Ultimate Yakuza shouts.</p><p>Nagito only keeps his smile. “Now, now, you shouldn’t be so angry, Fuyuhiko.”</p><p>“Wha, why you-!”</p><p>“Come on, you couldn’t expect Teruteru to just rat out his friend, right?”</p><p>A shudder draws up his spine. He can’t manage to lift his gaze anymore. “…Who?” Hajime asks.</p><p>“Obviously, the person Teruteru saw…was our leader, Byakuya Togami.”</p><p>“Then all this time…?” Akane mutters. “All this time it’s been Byakuya that got the old man killed?”</p><p>“Huh? But why…?” Ibuki gives a nervous giggle, face anything but easy.</p><p>“There’s no one else here who fits a description like “tall and clothed in white”.” Nagito says.</p><p>“You fiend…” Gundham glowers at their leader. “To find ourselves misguided thus so…”</p><p>“I know Byakuya! He would never do something like this!” Teruteru cries. “He’s our leader! He was the first to try and protect all of us, and to care for us while we were sick, a-and, I-“</p><p>“Teruteru…” Nagito shakes his head with a heavy sigh. “Panicking isn’t going to help Byakuya’s case at all, is it? All it’s doing is making him look more guilty!”</p><p>“No! I don’t believe it! I refuse to believe it-!”</p><p>“Teruteru!” His name is called sharply, shutting him down without another word. He looks up, bewildered.</p><p>Byakuya regards him sternly. “Why did you not inform us of this information immediately? It is likely a vital clue.”</p><p>For a moment, Teruteru just stares. “Wh…What?”</p><p>“Maybe the bastard is so fat his heart can’t pump enough blood up to his brain.” Fuyuhiko sneers. “You’re the prime fucking suspect.”</p><p>“So be it, then.” The Ultimate Affluent Progeny does not waver an inch. “If that is the case, consider me suspicious. We will continue to discuss our evidence until we come to a conclusion.”</p><p>“You…You’re not denying it?” Mahiru whispers.</p><p>Hiyoko laughs, but the sound is forced. Her face is full of rage. “I knew ham hands was totally full of shit! He’s been planning to kill people this whole time! He’s just a piece of shit!”</p><p>“Of course I deny it.” Byakuya calmly replies. “I deny my involvement in full. But, we obviously cannot discount incriminating evidence.”</p><p>“B-Byakuya, what are you saying?!” Teruteru shouts. “It, I must have been wrong, or hallucinating, or-“</p><p>“Enough.” The man simply shakes his head. “Though you cannot be sure of exactly what you saw, you do know you saw something tall and white come in and out your room, bringing things in and out. That is what you said. Correct?”</p><p>“I…ah…” his vision starts to blur. “Ah did, but-“</p><p>“Then you should have made it clear from the very start.” The man says this so plainly. A fact. An obvious truth. “Then, let us consider this as we go forward.”</p><p>“Wh-, Go forward?! What’s there to talk about?!” The Ultimate Yakuza snaps. “You set up the trap, and you made Hajime kill Nekomaru, you fuck! After all that shit you spewed about leading and protecting people, you’re just a fucking rat.”</p><p>“A rat…?” Byakuya scoffs, looking away. “Regardless of how you feel about me, are you truly satisfied with that conclusion?”</p><p>Hiyoko speaks up. “The Ultimate shrimp-dick is right! The only people who could set up the cannon was someone who looked after the sick people, and you got in a fight with Nekomaru before he died. Plus, you’re definitely the only one of us who big and wears white! It totally has to be you!”</p><p>“W-Well…Hajime is kinda tall! Maybe…” Ibuki starts, cutting her self off with a violent shake of the head. “No! Ibuki doesn’t want to think Hajime would do it either!”</p><p>“Hajime would have absolutely no reason to set up the trap.” Mahiru says. “If he did, he wouldn’t have been the one to open the door. The moment we determined that’s when Nekomaru died…then he would know he’d be voted…”</p><p>“W-Wait!” The Ultimate ??? cuts back it, slight panic in his voice no matter how bad he tries to hide it behind logic and confidence. “We still aren’t completely certain that’s when Nekomaru died. It’s not proven yet that whoever set up the cannon couldn’t have also used it, or…”</p><p>“Boo-hoo-hoo…” Monomi calls out. “It’s such a sad defense…poor Hajime!”</p><p>The man flinches from the words. Kazuichi blubbers nonsense from where he stands.</p><p>“Sarcasm?” Gundham grumbles. “Ruthless, despicable creature.”</p><p>“That’s…it then.” Mahiru shakes her head, eyes away. “Byakuya did this…and Hajime…”</p><p>That can’t be it…</p><p>Byakuya had promised that Teruteru could believe in him…but for all the Ultimate Chef…the Ultimate Cook knew, those words were just as empty as his own promise to Nagito. Sputtering he’ll be strong enough to stop the Ultimate Lucky Student, protect his classmates. What the hell had he even done? Steal medication, be complicit in getting that laptop fixed without his leader’s know-how, let Nekomaru fucking die right in front of him…It was all a load of shit. All of it.</p><p>Teruteru just wants to go home. Wants to hear the awkward buzz of the only functioning traffic light in town. Feel the heavy morning fog chill his face as he opens up the restaurant. Wants to tease the cute patrons and watch them scarf down his meals. Listen to his siblings bicker to each other and flaunt whatever new gadget they blow their “tips” on.</p><p>Teruteru wants to see his Mama. Wants to see her smile to her customers, hands whipping up dishes that’d make angels cry. Hear her hum as she works, occasionally whispering her sage-like wisdom with a little wink and an elbow at his shoulder. He wants to hear her confidence in him, her pride in his talent and efforts.</p><p>Byakuya…didn’t have that. Whatever life the man had off of this island, rich or luxurious or powerful…it was something lonely. He didn’t have anyone to go back to. That was…the one thing Teruteru couldn’t imagine. Not having a home. Right now, Byakuya didn’t have anyone, did he?</p><p>…He couldn’t help Mikan, or stop Nagito, or save Nekomaru…Stuck in this hell, he couldn’t even go home and protect his Mama.</p><p>But he…</p><p>He wants to believe in Byakuya. </p><p>Maybe, despite it all, he still can.</p><p>“B-Byakuya…” The Ultimate Chef forces his words out from trembling body. His hand grips his comb so hard his fingers go white. “Byakuya…didn’t set up that cannon.”</p><p>“Shut up.” Peko at his side doesn’t even turn to acknowledge his words. No one else does, either. </p><p>He speaks up, louder. “Byakuya ain’t set up no cannon!”</p><p>“Quiet, fiend.” Gundham snaps.</p><p>Hajime looks over. The man looks so exhausted, frustrated. “It’s all that could have happened.”</p><p>“Then, th-then how?”</p><p>Fuyuhiko glares hot anger. “How? He put Nekomaru in the room and grabbed a cannon from the music venue-“</p><p>“How?!”</p><p>“He put him out and shoved him in the room!”</p><p>“That can’t be what happened!” Teruteru cries, almost desperately. “Nekomaru couldn’t have been asleep! The hospital rules say-“</p><p>“No one other than a patient or nurse can sleep inside the hospital.” Nagito’s smooth voice cuts him off. He’s starting to hate it. That voice. That easy smile. It completely freezes the air in his chest, Teruteru can’t even breath under the Ultimate Lucky Student’s gaze. “But, I don’t think Nekomaru was asleep!”</p><p>“Wh…Th-Then what-“</p><p>“Well, I’ve been thinking about that.” Nagito laughs softly. “Why would Nekomaru willingly let the cannon be set up, and why would he stay until morning? The only answer that’s come to mind is…Nekomaru was drugged.”</p><p>“…Huh?” Hajime whispers. </p><p>Nagito pulls out a tablet, fingers almost caressing the rim. “I really, really hate for someone as worthless as me to ask something of you Ultimates…but could you please look at your Monokuma file?”</p><p>Teruteru can’t move.</p><p>“We’ve already discussed this, have we not?” Peko asks. Nagito gives her a small apologetic look.</p><p>“Of course we have! We’ve discussed what caused Nekomaru’s impalement, and also, one of the missing items, the time of the murder!”</p><p>“…One of the missing items?” Chiaki frowns, eyes a touch wider.</p><p>“W-Wait-“ Hajime blurts. “Are you saying-?”</p><p>“I’m certain some of you must have noticed.” Nagito says. “Don’t you remember? Durning Mikan’s trial, there was a particular line that made it difficult for us to determine what killed her, even after we suspected the use of a needle.”</p><p>“…The file said that there were no chemicals or poison present in her body.” Mahiru whispers, eyes wide at the file.</p><p>“If you’ll please go and check, Nekomaru’s file gave no statement of the sort.”</p><p>A moment later, Hajime confirms it, his voice coming across the room as he reads the tablet. <em>"...The body was discovered inside the fourth patient room of the hospital on the third island. There is a massive injury to the victim's chest, consistent with an impalement. No other external wounds are present..."</em> He looks back up. "Nagito is right. The file doesn't make any mention of a lack of chemicals."</p><p>“The bastard had been drugged…?” Fuyuhiko eyes the Ultimate Lucky Student warily.</p><p>“So that is why Nekomaru was unable to escape his fate…” Gundham says.</p><p>Byakuya wouldn’t do that.</p><p>“It’s just about the only thing that makes sense.” Nagito sighs. “Byakuya and Nekomaru got into a fight. He drugged Nekomaru to pacify him, then set up the cannon.”</p><p>Byakuya wouldn’t do that.</p><p>“But…!” Ibuki calls. “There’s no way!”</p><p>“But there is a way. Obviously, he must have been the one we were so worried about.” Nagito smiles. “Byakuya had been the one to steal the medication from the hospital.”</p><p>Byakuya <em>couldn’t</em> do that.</p><p>“That ain’t it!”</p><p>It’s a lie to pretend he doesn’t regret speaking out, when Nagito turn an expression of annoyance at him, and the rest of the class follows with fury at his continued protest. “Excuse me?” The Ultimate Lucky Student scoffs.</p><p>“B-Byakuya can’t a’ done that!”</p><p>“Oh? Why not?”</p><p>Vaguely, Teruteru can feel Peko’s gaze on him. He takes a breath, wavering on…just what he’s saying. He can’t come out and admit that. No, keeping that medication was more important. He needed it. Needed to bring it home. The Ultimate Chef can’t let them take it from him, can’t make himself a target if things end up getting worse. But…</p><p>He believes in Byakuya, damn it. Teruteru has to say something. Anything.</p><p>“Y’all…y’all don’t got no proof, do ya? Ya’ say Byakuya stole the meds from ‘dat phar-ma-cy an’ used ‘em, but ya’ll don’t really got proof!”</p><p>“Look at the file! Of course he had to drug him. It totally makes sense!” Hiyoko babbles, wagging it in the air.</p><p>“That ain’t proof enough! Where these drugs, huh? How we know Byakuya took ‘em?”</p><p>“That is correct.” Byakuya says, nodding. “We have no choice but to believe the file is accurate, and the omission intentional. However, you need to present proof of this stolen medication!”</p><p>Nagito looks at Byakuya. “Oh? Is that all?” </p><p>…ah?</p><p>“Well, if proof of the medication is all we need, that’s no problem!”</p><p>“Wh-What?” Teruteru blurts. “Ya’, ya can’t have proof of that!”</p><p>“Why don’t you take a look before you say that?” Nagito tersely replies.</p><p>Hajime looks at the man. “Nagito, you’re talking about what you found?”</p><p>“F-Found?!” The Ultimate Chef blurts, staring wide enough to show the whites of his eyes. “Found what?!”</p><p>“Well, there was no real reason to bring it up before.” Nagito says. “I mean, besides being a bit suspicious, there’s no real place it fits in this crime!”</p><p>“Get to the point!” Fuyuhiko yells. “What’s this proof you’re all talking about?”</p><p>“You see,” Nagito starts to explain. “After Nekomaru was found and the despair disease was cured, Byakuya, Hajime, and I explored the hospital for a little while. Then, while Byakuya went to check Electronic Avenue, Hajime and I decided to check the music venue, and then the motel.” Nagito starts to explain. “Teruteru already brought up the missing cannon from the music venue…but there was some other odd occurrences we came across within the motel.”</p><p>“Most of the rooms were empty.” Hajime says. “There’s been no reason for anyone to stay in them, so that’s expected, however, one of the rooms was locked.”</p><p>“Locked?” Akane asks. “Like, need a key kind of locked?”</p><p>“Yeah.” The Ultimate ??? says, then pauses a second. “Well, normally, at least.”</p><p>“What do you mean, “normally”?” Fuyuhiko spits, face and body tight. “What the hell does this have to do with the drugs you were yapping about?”</p><p>“Patience, Fuyuhiko! While the door to the motel room was locked, it seems I accidentally broke it open!” Nagito laughs airily. “It was good luck…because inside that locked room, I found a certain strange item.”</p><p>“You mean…the drugs?” Chiaki murmurs.</p><p>Not batting an eye, Nagito retrieves the apparent item from his thin green coat, placing it softly in front of him. Teruteru balks.</p><p>It’s a glass flask. Inside seems to be a colorless liquid. It looks just like water. For some reason, he has a feeling it isn’t.</p><p>“I don’t get it, what am I looking at?” Akane asks. “Is that water supposed to be the drugs?”</p><p>“Well, that’s the only explanation I have for what it could be!” Nagito laughs. “I offered to drink it so we could find out for certain just what it was, but Hajime insisted I didn’t…”</p><p>“Jesus, man.” Fuyuhiko blurts. “You’d just go and fucking drink it like it was nothing?!”</p><p>“Oh?” Nagito just smiles. “If it would help you all, of course I would!”</p><p>“So, that item.” Peko says. “That is what you found within the motel room? And you say that is what Byakuya used to drug Nekomaru?”</p><p>“Well, I’m sure an Ultimate like you would know if there’s anything wrong with what I’m saying, right? Do you have another suggestion?”</p><p>“I suppose that’s what makes the most sense.” Peko…says?</p><p>Teruteru turns his gaze to her, startled and confused both. She…no, she can’t believe that? She knows Teruteru is the one who stole the meds. Knows that the meds he took were pills, not a liquid. Why would she say that? She has to want to know what that liquid truly is-…</p><p>Unless, she already did.</p><p>The Ultimate Chef swallows hard, fiddling with his comb as he processes the sudden realization. The motel room, Nagito said? The conversation Teruteru has mistakenly listened in on just before he headed to the trial grounds…Was this that taken item? </p><p>Did it…have something to do with Nekomaru’s death?</p><p>She’s looking at him, red eyes glimmering with silent threat. She knows he knows. They both know the other one is dancing a dangerous line. Teruteru can’t say anything without admitting his theft. Can he?</p><p>“So, that is what brought the vociferous general to his knees…” Gundham muses.</p><p>“…we should make sure.” Chiaki suggests. “…does anyone know of anything else it could be, besides a drug? So we can double check?”</p><p>“Ibuki says it just looks like water like Akane said. So it’s probably nothing!” The Ultimate Musician laughs nervously.</p><p>“It wouldn’t be hidden inside a locked room if it was nothing.” Mahiru shuts her down.</p><p>“I’m afraid there is no other explanation.” Nagito says. “There’s no doubt that this was used to drug Nekomaru.”</p><p>…there was nothing there. No evidence he could use without incriminating himself. Nothing that he can do...</p><p>No, he needs to say something now, before it’s accepted as fact. Before the blame can fall on his leader.</p><p>“Then drink it!”</p><p>“…what?” Hajime asks, staring at him, wide eyed. Teruteru keeps his own somewhere at Nagito’s chest.</p><p>“Y’all…Y’all always goin’ on ‘bout hope! The Ultimates all rising up and fightin’ it out! Anyone who can’t’s a steppin’ stone, right?” A small pause. The silence only serves to rile him further. “Ya’…Y’all’re a steppin’ stone for the hope, ain’t ya?! Then what ya’ waitin’ for! Make ya’self useful an’ down it! Prove that’s the drug Byakuya used ta’ knock Nekomaru out!”</p><p>“Teruteru, what the hell are you saying?!” Hajime shouts. “How can you ask Nagito to do something like that? That’s way too dangerous-!”</p><p>There’s no hesitation in the Ultimate Lucky Student’s movements as the glass raises to touch his lips. He tips the contents back and downs it.</p><p>“Nagito-!” Byakuya shouts. Mahiru and Ibuki gasp as Kazuichi cowers back. Teruteru himself stares, somehow mildly shocked at the action. </p><p>“DON’T, DAMN IT!” Comes Fuyuhiko’s frenzied scream, a moment too late. “FUCK!”</p><p>“Why are you so concerned?” Gundham rumbles. “Should the item in question be the drug, we can expect Nagito to fall to slumber shortly.”</p><p>“Uwa! Nagito! That could have been dangerous!” Monomi cries. “P-Please, Don’t be so drastic!”</p><p>“Fuhuhu…I didn’t think the little bastard was actually gonna drink it! This trial’s starting to get fun!”</p><p>“Why the fuck would you just go ahead and-!” The Ultimate Yakuza shouts again, hands slamming on the podium before him.</p><p>“N…Nagito, you said…” Hajime stumbles through words. Nagito’s expression remains perfectly calm as he looks at the Ultimate ???.</p><p>“Sorry for disobeying you, Hajime. Ah, I hope whatever it is kills me. I don’t deserve to live after betraying your trust…and there would be no greater honor than to be a small part of the eradication of despair!” The man turns to smile at the paling Ultimate Yakuza. “However…it seems we don’t need to wait until I die to have an idea about who that mysterious liquid belonged to! I see that my theory that Byakuya used it to drug Nekomaru wasn’t right! Fuyuhiko, you seem especially worried. Would you care to explain what exactly it was, then?”</p><p>Peko speaks up, voice cool despite her tight expression. “I would recommend you induce him to vomit. Quickly.”</p><p>“Oh? Then it is deadly?” Nagito nods, thinking to himself. “The question is, if not a drug, how does this relate to Nekomaru’s murder-“</p><p>“Nagito!” Hajime shouts. “You need to throw that up! Now!”</p><p>“But if I do that, we can’t be entirely sure what-“</p><p>Byakuya, stood only two podiums away, takes action, stepping forward and grabbing the Ultimate Lucky Student by the back of his neck and more or less shoving fingers down his throat.  Teruteru turns his gaze away from the resulting sight.</p><p>“Hey!” Monokuma shouts. “Who’s gonna clean that up?!”</p><p>A minute or so later Nagito catches his breath, rubbing his stomach and chuckling softly. “Ah, what a shame…but, still, let us use this new information in our trial! Fuyuhiko, would you do the honors…?”</p><p>“L…Like I know what…” The man in question starts, almost painfully.</p><p>“Don’t act like you don’t know!” Hiyoko yells. “You and your slut were totally freaking out!”</p><p>“Don’t you fucking talk about Peko like that-!” He starts to yell back.</p><p>“Young master, if I may?”</p><p>“No!” He shouts. “You wanna know? Fine. I’ll spill.” Fuyuhiko tries to put on a cruel grin. He looks far too frazzled for it to stick. “Did you think I forgot about you? After what you did? I’ll give you one guess who that was for.”</p><p>Mahiru adjusts her footing, one hand clutching the edge of her podium. “…you…wanted to kill me….was that it?”</p><p>“You think I’d let you get off that easy?” Fuyuhiko sneers. “That poison wasn’t to kill you. I’m going to do that myself.”</p><p>“What…?” She blinks, looking honestly puzzled at the words.</p><p>Hajime shakes his head. “Wasn’t to kill her? What is that even supposed to mean?”</p><p>“What I just fucking said.” The Ultimate Yakuza lives to his name, a chilling grin coming back to his face. “You’re gonna suffer. All I had to do was get you sick. Then you and I were gonna spend a long night together at the hospital. ‘Till that fucking bear decided to ruin it all and get you fucks to shove everyone in there at once.”</p><p>“You-! I knew you were trying to kill her!” Hiyoko shouts. “You piece of shit! I hope you die! Die! Die!”</p><p>“Of course that was your goal!” Nagito almost sounds to be congratulating Fuyuhiko. “Poisoning the Ultimate Photographer only enough to force her into the hospital, where you could finish her off. I’m assuming you had a whole plan about how to kill her, and to deceive us as the blackened! It’s a shame, how this all turned out instead…”</p><p>“Sick fuck.” Fuyuhiko spits. </p><p>“Ahaha…I think I’m starting to understand how she was supposed to feel!” The Ultimate Lucky Student continues. “I think the poison is starting to effect me, just a bit. I feel sicker than usual…it almost feels like I ate some bad food! I’ve forgotten what that’s like, even since we had the Ultimate Cook making our meals.”</p><p>“I-I’m a chef…” Teruteru mutters, almost reflectively.</p><p>“This is unacceptable.” Byakuya turns to Monokuma with a tight glare. “Nagito needs to return to the hospital, immediately.”</p><p>“I’m afraid what you all “need” is to finish this trial!” The bear replies. “No one is excused until I say so…and that’s only gonna be after the vote, and of course, punishment. Either for you all…or the blackened. No ifs, ands, or butts about it!”</p><p>“Nagito is at serious risk!” Their leader shouts back. “I demand-“</p><p>“Eh, he’ll be fine.” Monokuma dismisses. “Besides! If throwing it up wasn’t effective then the greaseball would’ve already croaked days ago!”</p><p>There’s a small pause. Monokuma’s paws come over its wide grin. “Whoopsie! Did I say that out loud?”</p><p>“Wait-” Hajime says. “You mean someone was actually poisoned with this days ago?”</p><p>“Do I?” Monokuma cocks it’s head. “Well, if that’s what you think – feel free to talk about it!”</p><p>“You-, you tried to poison Mahiru! You scumbags! Scumbags! Scumbags!” Hiyoko sobs. </p><p>“Wait.” Hajime says. “When? Mahiru, you were never poisoned, right?”</p><p>“No…not that I know. Unless it happened when I was sick, but…”</p><p>“So somebody else was, huh?!” Ibuki shouts. “Who? When? Where? Why? Whoa!”</p><p>“Who…?” Chiaki hums softly. “…does no one know?”</p><p>“Oh-, Wait! I take my question back - it has to be Nekomaru!” Ibuki shouts confidently with fingers posed at both sides of her head. “Poison would totally count as a foreign chemical!”</p><p>Gundham hums. “Were he poisoned, he may have lost the strength to move. Thus, he remained prone within the contraptions sight, and lost his life!”</p><p>“No, that’s wrong.” Hajime shakes his head. “Monokuma just said “days ago”. If Nagito’s already…” he pauses, looking at the Ultimate Lucky Student with a pained gaze, before turning eyes of malice into the Ultimate Chef. Teruteru looks away. “If Nagito’s already feeling the effects, even after vomiting it back up, Nekomaru would have become sick from it far before the cannon was arranged.”</p><p>“Days ago…” Chiaki mumbles. “Do you think that…might mean at the concert?”</p><p>“Oh, yeah!” Akane shouts. “Fuyuhiko and Peko were at the concert! They probably poisoned something there! Like the food!”</p><p>“N-Not my food! Monsters!” Teruteru blurts on instinct.</p><p>“Not possible.” Byakuya says. “The food had been thoroughly eaten prior to their arrival.”</p><p>“Fahahaha! Foolish mortals. This poison must only have been distributed though it’s mockery – the waters of life!”</p><p>“…You mean the water on the bar top?” Chiaki asks.</p><p>Mahiru looks up, brows tightly knit. “Wait…I remember, at the concert, my glass was taken from the coaster I set it on.”</p><p>“Taken?” Gundham asks. “Perhaps, if we are to believe you were the target, then whomever took it must have consumed this poison. Hmph. Were it me, the substance would be ineffectual. No mortal poison can rival the dark venom swirling my veins!”</p><p>“Ah, Mahiru, did you say a-” Teruteru says, a bit meekly. “A coaster…? W-Wasn’t a red one, was it?”</p><p>“Actually, yeah it…” Her eyes narrow. “Why do you know that?”</p><p>This is the absolute last time he wants to draw attention back to himself, but nevertheless...“Um, well, I may have…ah…That may have been me. Who drank it, that is.”</p><p>Peko stiffens at his side as the gravity of what happened hits him. “All the glasses were mismatched, an’ I thought…wh-what better way to steal an indirect kiss…”</p><p>Hiyoko feigns a gag. “Ugh! Of course you’d do that you shitty fucking perv!”</p><p>“If that was Mahiru’s glass…Teruteru, are you trying to say somehow, you were the one poisoned?” Hajime demands.</p><p>He tentatively goes to refuse it…but as he stands there, things start to make a bit more sense. He’d gotten ill along everyone else, that was true. But the tightness in his throat, the trouble breathing and the pain in his gut…</p><p>“Um…N…Nagito, you wouldn’t happen to feel like you’re…having some type of allergic reaction, do you?”</p><p>“…If it h-helps the trial, I’ll gladly answer for the class.” Nagito says. He’s calm, but his voice carries a bit more effort, now. “It does! If I didn’t know I drank that poison, I might assume I’d been stung by an insect or ate something I was allergic too.”</p><p>The Ultimate Chef shudders a little after the confirmation. “Then…then yes. I-I remember distinctly feeling as if I was having an allergic reaction to something.”</p><p>Byakuya speaks up. “The night of the concert, when you made claim that you were dying…do you mean to tell me you think your life was in actual danger?”</p><p>“I...” He chances a glance, but Peko doesn’t return it. Still, by the calmness in her face he feels she believes that completely true. “I did. I thought I was having a reaction to something…like I was gonna go into shock.”</p><p>“Hmph. For having your life nearly ripped apart from your flesh prison, you seem oddly calm.” Gundham observes.</p><p>That might be a side effect of it not being the first time. He just looks down. An odd swirling emotion fills his stomach. He supposed they were e-even now, getting Nagito to drink that poison too. Ah ha…ha…</p><p>He feels like scum.</p><p>“Those jerks did try to kill Mahiru!” Hiyoko screams out. “They were trying to poison her!”</p><p>“But instead, they got super close to killing Teruteru!” Ibuki gasps. “That would have been the worst!”</p><p>“O-Oh?” The Ultimate Chef perks up, just a tad. “You’d miss me-?”</p><p>“Then we’d never have those amazing hotdogs again!” She finishes.</p><p>“I…I’m worth a little more than just that, you know!” He cries, hurt.</p><p>“F-Fine! It doesn’t matter who drank the fucking thing!” Fuyuhiko cuts back in. “Yeah, fine! We poisoned the glass at the music concert. Doesn’t matter! No one was gonna die then, anyway! I’d finish off the bitch myself at the hospital! If the poison was actually gonna kill ‘em then-!” </p><p>For some reason, Fuyuhiko’s face contorts. “The…the poison wasn’t potent enough to kill ‘em, or…”</p><p>“Or?” Nagito smiles, even as his face starts to break into a light sweat. “If the poison did kill someone, instead of simply send them to the hospital…then whoever poisoned the drink would become the blackened, wouldn’t they? Hmm…I wonder, just who was it that did that?”</p><p>Peko doesn’t react to the words. Fuyuhiko stares at her, face flickering somewhere between anger and fear.</p><p>“I seem to recall one of us suggesting I vomit the poison as soon as possible.” Nagito muses. “And if we consider what Monokuma just said a few moments ago, that seems to imply digesting too much of the poison would be deadly. But, no one anticipated the sick students to start vomiting all over the place! That was because of the despair disease Monokuma decided to release! That means…whoever administered the poison was fully expecting the recipient to die.”</p><p>“That isn’t…” The Ultimate Yakuza takes a sharp breath. “You…! That isn’t what I ordered you! Peko! Answer me!”</p><p>The Ultimate Swordswoman looks him straight on, and her expression is…almost wistful.</p><p>“I told you to answer me! If you had done that then…don’t you know what that would have meant?!” Fuyuhiko’s voice is starting to turn hysterical “If you went off and did that – if you killed someone, y-you’d…”</p><p>“…My priority is the well-being of my young master.” Peko tells him. Her voice coveys the words with nothing but care. Fuyuhiko doesn’t seem to take them as she meant. He shouts, throwing fists back on the podium.</p><p>“Enough! How many times, Peko?! ENOUGH!”</p><p>“You-, You’re the one who ordered her to use that poison in the first place!” Mahiru thrusts a finger at the man. “You’re a man! Take responsibility for the actions you’re forcing her to take!”</p><p>Fuyuhiko does not yell again. His voice is soft enough to miss. He’s sweating enough to stain his white shirt collar grey. “You…could have killed her…all because I-I…”</p><p>“Young master…”</p><p>There’s a small time of silence in the room. Byakuya speaks up, reorienting the debate. “In the end, we can be assured…that the item found within the motel room was unrelated to Nekomaru’s case.”</p><p>“Psh! That’s what you say, ham hands!” Hiyoko spits. “Just because they’re both scumbags doesn’t mean you still didn’t drug Nekomaru! We still know it was you who caused everything!”</p><p>”You can’t p-prove that.” Teruteru says again. “See? Like I said, there ain’t no proof!”</p><p>“Then what about the big white thing you said you saw, huh?! There’s literally no other option!”</p><p>“…Tsk...can’t fucking say that.”</p><p>Hiyoko balks. Teruteru is taken aback, too. Most of them react with similar shock.</p><p>“Peko…”Fuyuhiko murmurs. “Just…tell ‘em. There’s no point in hiding it.”</p><p>“…Young master?” She sounds surprised, and more than that, confused.</p><p>“Just-“ he takes an odd breath. “Fuck it. The only reason to not say it is to keep ‘em out of our business. They know we…y-you…we wanted Koizumi dead. The poison. Nothing to bother keeping quiet about anymore. Fuck, just-“</p><p>The man takes a ragged breath. “Anything to get out of this fucking room already!”</p><p>The Ultimate Yakuza…no longer looks a threat.</p><p>“…is that your order, my young master?”</p><p>“I’m not…” Fuyuhiko stops. He nods, mutely.</p><p>“Then of course, I shall honor it.” Peko’s shoulders draw back. Her gaze turns back to them all, guarded. “I took post, last night, near the entrance to the hospital.”</p><p>The room all but erupts with shouts and screams and protests. Minutes pass in the uproar, before Byakuya can wrestle them back under his control. “Peko.” He says, once the uproar is a murmur. “Resume your account.”</p><p>The exchange is almost businesslike. Peko nods, speaking back up in an even, detached tone. “After the concert, and the rise of the despair disease, Koizumi was relegated to the hospital. It is true that this was in line with my young master’s original plan. However, the other sick individuals and their caretakers posed a problem. Because of this and other factors…my young master’s orders were adjusted.”</p><p>“...other factors?” Chiaki leisurely prompts.</p><p>Peko does not answer, directly. “The disposing of Koizumi became a…secondary priority in the short term. My directive was to keep watch on the hospital when I was not needed by my young master’s side.”</p><p>“You…were looking for an opening.” Hajime chokes.</p><p>Peko’s face betrays no emotion whatsoever. “As I stated, my secondary priority was to determine a time that Koizumi would be left unattended, I would inform my young master, and then carry out any order he gave. My first priority, however, was to observe the activities of the other students”</p><p>“O-Observe?” Ibuki asks. “That’s sounds kinda sus…”</p><p>“W-What does observe even mean?! For what reason?” Mahiru’s shaky demand is ignored. Nagito speaks next, airy grin wavering a bit on his face.</p><p>“So, that observation also included last night?”</p><p>Peko nods.</p><p>The man struggles to smirk. “I see…Since you’re bringing it up, I’ll take it to mean you saw something no one else did. Peko Pekoyama, Ultimate Swordswoman, would you please indulge us?”</p><p>“As I mentioned, I hid myself near the hospital’s entrance. I would have been there from around three to six in order to observe-“</p><p>“Wait, three to six?” Mahiru asks. “Then…you wouldn’t have seen if Byakuya changed shifts with Nekomaru.”</p><p>Gundham hums cryptically. “More importantly, that is morning, not night…”</p><p>“Shut the fuck up, you goth anime reject! And you too, whore!” Hiyoko cries. “You‘re no help to anyone! You didn’t even see anything!”</p><p>“On the contrary.” Peko says. “While I did not observe Byakuya in any capacity…I observed others.”</p><p>“Others?” Hajime stares at her. “Peko, you mean there were other people on the third island last night? Who, and when?”</p><p>“It was difficult to determine” She starts. “There were two individuals. They were heading in tandem towards the hospital from somewhere farther in the island. For one of them, their dress made it impossible to tell who they were. However…the other I am certain was Nekomaru.”</p><p>“You saw Nekomaru?!” Ibuki shouts. “Outside of the hospital and after him and Byakuya switched?!”</p><p>Peko shakes her head. “I cannot affirm to wether Byakuya’s account was truthful. All that I am aware of is that Nekomaru could not have been inside Teruteru’s hospital room prior to then, nor would the cannon have been set.”</p><p>“…you mentioned what they were wearing made it hard to see who they were.” Chiaki notes. “…was it something really strange?”</p><p>“It seemed to me as if both were garbed in white linen.”</p><p>“White linen?” Hajime repeats. His eyes go wide as he seems to come to a sudden answer. “Peko, the white linen found wrapped around Nekomaru in the hospital – could that have been the same as what this person wore?”</p><p>“I do not know. I never saw Nekomaru after his death.”</p><p>“Here-“ Without hesitation Mahiru passes a photo down the way. Teruteru’s hand trembles a bit as Peko coolly plucks it out of his grip. She studies the photo a moment, then gives a single nod. </p><p>“Yes. I recall fabrics similar to this over their forms. It hid most of their features from sight. That is why I cannot determine the identity of the other.”</p><p>Hiyoko smacks small hands against the stand in front of her. “If they were covered up so much, how come you could tell one was Shitface?!”</p><p>“His build was quite unmistakable.” Peko says, calmly. “No one of us matches his body type. Though Byakuya may be close in height, he would have been too wide. Similarly, someone like Hajime or Gundham too thin.”</p><p>“Indeed. If the truth, that is an astute assessment.” Byakuya agrees, confident and calculated as he speaks. “Though appearances, personality, and mannerisms could, potentially, be faked at a moments need, build is a far more complex manner. Even height and weight can be fudged with the proper tools and circumstances. However, aspects like muscle to fat ratios or proportions require substantial time to actually change, or intricate and fallible mechanisms for short-term illusions.”</p><p>“I don’t have any idea what you just said!” Akane blurts. “Speak plainly or I’m gonna beat the shit out of you once this is over!”</p><p>“What I’m saying-“ The Ultimate Affluent Progeny snaps. “Is that I can find credence in Peko’s claim that Nekomaru was one of the two figures roaming the island last night.”</p><p>“Then you must have been the other one!” Hiyoko yells.</p><p>“I do not believe so.” The Ultimate Swordswoman cuts in with ease. “As I already said, the build of the other person was smaller than that of Nekomaru.”</p><p>“Smaller then Nekomaru?” Ibuki blinks for just a moment. Then she’s nearly bounding up from her space. “Then we all know for sure Byakuya didn’t have anything to do with it! Yahoo! Me and Teruteru totally called it! Praise us! Praise us!”</p><p>“Oh, you’ve finally accepted the “us”?” The Ultimate Chef beams. His entire body is wobbly from his relief. That white-clad figure, it couldn’t have been Byakuya. All this time…his belief hadn’t been in vain. For once he actually…</p><p>“Well then, that’s great news!” Nagito chimes. “But…if it wasn’t Byakuya…then who else could it have been?”</p><p>Like that, the ease in his body is sucked away once more.</p><p>…Who? </p><p>“Wait a minute!” Mahiru yells. “You’re going off and just skipping past everything. How can you just accept Peko saying that with no thought! Aren’t you a man? You should think through what you’re saying though before you try to say it – not let your imagination take control of you! Honestly!”</p><p>“Ah…I’m so sorry, Mahiru.” Nagito sighs. His face squeezes up in a look of pain. “You’re right. Trash like me shouldn’t be speaking out of turn. Please, tell us your concern.”</p><p>“How about why?” The Ultimate Photographer clips. “Why would Peko be telling us all this now, out of nowhere?”</p><p>Gundham hums. “It seems she was commanded by her summoner. A clay doll can exert no will against it’s masters wishes. Doth she not claim herself this very gollum?”</p><p>“Even if that’s the case -which, by the way, I still don’t accept - why now?! This should have been brought up before, when we talked about who was the last person to see Nekomaru alive. Why now, so much later?!”</p><p>“I had no prior reason to revel the actions of myself or my young master.” Peko says simply. “Even now, this line of thought is unnecessary. Should this information have mattered to the solution of this trial, I would have relayed it from the beginning. However, it is a forgone conclusion. Hajime Hinata is still the murderer.”</p><p>“We still don’t…” Hajime murmurs, but there’s no force in the small words. “R…Regardless of that, if what Peko is saying is true, then Nekomaru was spotted long after Byakuya met up with him. Someone else met him somewhere, outside of the hospital, and then brought him back there.”</p><p>Akane jerks upright. “Hey! I think I actually get it! Whoever was with Nekomaru on the island was the one who set up the cannon! And that person’s still gotta be one of the people who took care of us at the hospital, right?”</p><p>Chiaki slowly nods. “That’s right…and we know is still had to be someone who helped care for the patients…so…that had to be either…”</p><p>Byakuya adjusts his glasses. “Hajime, or Hiyoko.”</p><p>“Trying to say it’s Hajime is ridiculous.” Nagito smiles. “Otherwise, why would he ever open the door? That only leaves…”</p><p>“…huh?” The Ultimate Traditional Dancer blinks. She looks back at the class as they stare her down. “What? Why’s everyone looking at me…?”</p><p> </p><p>[Trial – Suspended]</p><p>…</p><p>Woah! Did I startle you? “But Monokuma senpai!” You say, “We already had a trial suspension! Where’s the conclusion to this thrilling trial?!” To that I say…!</p><p>I just really needed a bathroom break!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope that it isn't too disappointing that the conclusion isn't in this chapter. As I was writing the second-half of the trial, it just ended up getting too long, so I chose to make this trial three-chapters instead. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, and thank you for taking the time to read!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. The Second Killing School Trip Class Trial (Part 3)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Monokuma Theater!]</p><p> </p><p>“…”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“…so, uh…know any improv?”</p><p>“Umm…I’m Monomi! A magical girl that’s as sweet as milk!”</p><p>“…I really should prepared some extra theaters for this kind of situation! Well you know what they say! Better to have never loved, then to have loved and lost!”</p><p>“You…what? Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>[Killing School Trip Class Trial – Resume]</p><p> </p><p>“H-Huh? Me?! Are you all fucking stupid?!” The Ultimate Traditional Dancer shouts. “You’re just gonna take the crazy killer bitch and the incompetent leader at their words. Are you high?!”</p><p>“Oh? You seem so distressed, Hiyoko.” Nagito turns a smile at her. “You should calm down! If what we’re saying is wrong…you’ll have something to prove it, right?”</p><p>“Hold on! All of you!” Mahiru shouts. “You can’t just say that out of nowhere! There’s no way we’re supposed to accept that! The burden of proof isn’t on Hiyoko, it’s on you. Hiyoko isn’t capable of murder!”</p><p>No…No, she’s truly not. Teruteru hasn’t known her long, hardly spent any meaningful time with her but…he sure as hell knows that girl hadn’t shown a lick of desire to leave. Not like Sonia, longing to go to Hope’s Peak, wanting to protect her country. The only thing Hiyoko ever showed a smile at was the woman defending her now. It went without saying what’d happen if Hiyoko killed and got away with it, what’d happen to Mahiru. Hiyoko couldn’t be a killer…</p><p>The pained, light tone of the Ultimate Lucky Student all but evaporates. What comes next from his throat is cold venom. “Well, if it’s not Byakuya, and it couldn’t be Hajime, there’s no one else left, is there? Is a sad defense like “she’s not capable” really the best you two can do?”</p><p>“You’re all going to need to back up and prove what they’re saying is true!” The Ultimate Photographer demands. “There’s no way it could have been Hiyoko who took Nekomaru to the room!”</p><p>“Stop defending her!” Akane shouts. “There’s no reason it can’t be!”</p><p>“There’s an extremely good reason!” Mahiru shouts, pointing to the girl in question. “Look at her! Hiyoko is only 4’2”! I could understand if somehow, drugged or not, Hajime or Byakuya could have forced or carried Nekomaru into the hospital room, but Hiyoko is far too small to do something like that. Nekomaru was a giant of a man!”</p><p>Akane snarls. “That doesn’t mean anything! She could be hiding all kinds of muscles under all those clothes!”</p><p>“I think a better line of thought, is to consider Peko’s account.” Nagito says. “According to her, none of that should matter. She told us that Nekomaru and the other figure walked together to the hospital. If that’s the case, Hiyoko wouldn’t have to force or carry him at all. There’s nothing that stops Hiyoko from being just as capable as anyone else.”</p><p>“Jeez – you’re all impossible! How many times do I need to tell you the same thing. We have NO reason to believe anything Peko or Byakuya said is true! Either one of them could be lying.”</p><p>“Ha…Well, it would be a lie on my part to say I’m not a bit disappointed in your reasoning.” Nagito says, shaking his head. He’s starting to seriously sweat, fingers twitching erratically. “But if that’s really what it takes, then I guess we should see if there’s any proof that Peko’s statement is true. Did Nekomaru willingly approach the hospital alongside someone else?”</p><p>“Proof that what Peko said about the two figures is true…” Chiaki reiterates. “Does anyone have an idea?”</p><p>Teruteru sure as hell doesn’t. He thinks she’s right – he doesn’t have a choice not to. Byakuya’s innocence hinges on it. The Ultimate Chef should have seen if there were two figures, but he can’t remember it clearly enough…was there any proof?</p><p>The Ultimate Musician is the first to chime in aloud. “Ibuki wants to know if there were double footprints on the road!”</p><p>Hajime shakes his head in response. “If there were, there’d be no way to tell them apart from the other foot-traffic. Besides…there’s no way we can check now.”</p><p>“Maybe someone at the hospital saw two people.” Akane suggests. Mahiru narrows eyes at her.</p><p>“Did you see?”</p><p>“Huh? ‘Course not! I was sick!”</p><p>“Then why did you even suggest it?!” Mahiru turns her glare to Teruteru. “I feel like I shouldn’t even bother asking, but, you didn’t see anything either, did you?”</p><p>“Ah.” He wilts just a bit. “No, Ma’am. I didn’t see nothin’.”</p><p>“Maybe they did something that needed two people…?” Chiaki absently suggests. “…or left behind two of something, instead of one?...That happens sometimes in detective games…”</p><p>“I can’t recall witnessing anything like that at the hospital.” Byakuya dismisses.</p><p>“Then it seems none at the hospital can attest that fact.” Gundham says, voice grave. “An unobserved phenomenon may as well have never took place. There was no trace left behind. Of sight, sound, or mind!”</p><p>“Ok, Ibuki is starting to get REALLY lost on what he’s saying.” The Ultimate Musician says. “But she’s Ibuki! She gets lost in a two door hallway!”</p><p>“That…” Teruteru blinks, processing the Ultimate Breeder’s partial nonsense. He almost hesitates to share his sudden thought but…it was just a fact. It didn’t really prove anything on it’s own, so… “Wait, that’d be it. There’s something other than what ah saw – them footsteps down the hall!”</p><p>“The what?” Byakuya asks.</p><p>“All this time, I’ve been focusing on what ah saw! I saw something big and white for sure. But – what I heard! That was strange too!”</p><p>“What you heard?” Mahiru shows him a withering glare. “What are you-?” Then she pauses, eyes wider. “Wait…didn’t you mention something about footsteps before?”</p><p>“Footsteps?” Gundham raises a brow. “And to what end does that information bring us? Unless the orchestrator was privy to the ancient art of shadow materialization, he would have to have walked.”</p><p>“But, I didn’t hear just one pair of footsteps. I remember knowing it weren’t Ibuki coming in ta’ see me because there were too many feet. It must’a been that Nekomaru came in, walking right by whoever set up that cannon!”</p><p>Akane scratches her nose, puzzled. “If they were together, you shoulda seen ‘em anyway, right?”</p><p>The Ultimate Musician bounces where she stands. “Oh! Ibuki thinks she can answer for Teruteru! If they were both wearing sheets, Nekomaru and whoever else probably just looked like the same white blob!”</p><p>“Yes, I think that’s right!” He grins back. “You know, I wouldn’t mind seeing you covered with nothing but a thin white sheet! Or just nothing in general!”</p><p>“Well, Mahiru?” Nagito asks. “Is that proof enough of the honesty in Peko’s testimony?” She visibly fumes at his honey soaked tone.</p><p>Byakuya hums. “So what seems to have happened…is that the saboteur lead Nekomaru in willingly. After he was put into the position of which we later found him, the cannon was arranged and the trap set to be activated by the hospital door.” </p><p>It makes sense. There wasn’t a struggle, and Nekomaru shouldn’t have been unconscious…but that begs the question-</p><p>“Why would Nekomaru go willingly?!” Mahiru shouts. “He’d have to have known that cannon would kill him! Why would he let that happen?!”</p><p>Hajime speaks “If Nekomaru was under the influence of a drug of some kind, as his file implies, it’s possible he wasn’t aware of the danger.”</p><p>“That can’t be it! It’s like what was brought up before with Byakuya – there’s no evidence of the stolen drugs from the pharmacy! Only Fuyuhiko and Peko’s poison!” </p><p>Teruteru knows that’s absolutely true. Then, what else could that foreign chemical be…?</p><p>“Something other than the stolen medication…” Byakuya considers. “Has anyone come across an item that could have been used with a similar result? A drug or otherwise?”</p><p>“Maybe it still was the poison!” Ibuki replies. “He just had some of it and got too sick to stand back up after he sat down!”</p><p>“Hey! Maybe there were more drugs inside the hospital!” Akane yells. “Hospitals have drugs, right? Don’t they?”</p><p>“No, that’s wrong.” Hajime dismisses. “We checked for that when we were first exploring, days ago. All the hospital had was equipment.”</p><p>“Hmm…” Chikai tilts her head, expression ever blank. “I wonder…was there anything else that seemed strange? Something other than a drug or poison, that’d still make Nekomaru act weird?”</p><p>They consider the idea for a moment. Fuyuhiko breaks the small silence with a huff. “I don’t know what the fuck else we even have that works. It has to be the stolen drug.”</p><p>“Or your poison.” Mahiru clips. “Ibuki is right – you could have poisoned Nekomaru. Then while he was weak, you could have put him in front of the cannon!”</p><p>“What did you say to me?! How the fuck would I know what room the fucking perv was in?! It had to be someone at the hospital! That means it couldn’t be the poison!”</p><p>It couldn’t be the poison. It couldn’t be the drug. But there’s truly nothing else that could count as a foreign chemical. No weird powder, or paste, or unknown liquid, an out of place food or a drink…</p><p>…oh?</p><p>“Ah, maybe-!” Teruteru calls, meeting the Ultimate Gamer’s far away eyes. “Maybe yer’ right! What if it were something else!”</p><p>“Else? What do you mean, else?!” Mahiru shouts. “What else is there?! If Nekomaru couldn’t be asleep, than what could make him stay still other than being drugged?!”</p><p>“What if it wasn’t a drug?” Teruteru pushes. “What if it was a <em>drink</em>!”</p><p>“You mean like the poison?” Akane asks.</p><p>“Not that. Another drink! Ah mean, a drink!”</p><p>“What the hell are you even trying to say, you fucking burger flipper?!” Hiyoko snaps.</p><p>“I’m saying - Nekomaru was drunk!”</p><p>“D…Drunk?!” Mahiru stares. “That’s preposterous! Why would Nekomaru drink?! He was crude, and stupid, but he was the most reliable man here! He wouldn’t go and get drunk!”</p><p>“Perhaps Nekomaru wouldn’t.” Nagito decides to speak up. “However…what if Nekomaru wasn’t really the person you’re thinking of now? Hypothetically, if Nekomaru was a different kind of person, could he have gotten drunk? Could it be feasible he’d have willingly placed himself under that cannon, unknowing or uncaring to its intention?”</p><p>“Th-That’s…” Mahiru chokes. “That’s still…so out there! Nekomaru was Nekomaru! And you don’t you have proof! If you think the foreign chemical in Nekomaru was alcohol, prove it to me!”</p><p>Teruteru grips hard at his comb, Mahiru taking stance against him with a hot glare and even hotter resolve. “Just like you insisted with Byakuya – I need evidence to believe that kind of thing! Aren’t you a man? You should listen when a women is speaking to you!”</p><p>“Ah am listenin’!  But y’all ain’t! There isn’t anything else that Nekomaru coulda’ had!”</p><p>“I don’t need to listen to your nonsense. There’s no evidence that supports your guess!”</p><p>“That ain’t right!”</p><p>“Wh…” Mahiru looks pissed. “What are you trying to say?! You can’t prove that!”</p><p>He shakes his head. “Then why else would there be so much alcohol missing from the music venue?”</p><p>“Alcohol…missing?” Byakuya asks.</p><p>“Oh? So you noticed that too.” Nagito sighs and shakes his head. “I may as well have been the one to say it earlier, then. There’s no point if it’s just people like you and me speaking up.”</p><p>Teruteru tries, likely fails, to hide how uncomfortable those words are. No one else seems to particularly notice them but him, still starting at the Ultimate Chef in surprise.</p><p>“I took some stock of the alcohol from before.” Teruteru says. “I mean, I do that with all the kitchen supplies. I didn’t keep a detailed list, it’s just what I remember seeing. When I went to the strip club to check for clues, I remember noticing there was a lot less whisky bottles there then the last time!”</p><p>“A lot less…?” Byakuya frowns deeper. “I…did not have the time to set a proper containment for the alcohol. It could be possible that someone indeed took advantage…”</p><p>“Wait! Your reasoning is out of focus!” The Ultimate Photographer blurts, stumbling a bit forward. “That’s obviously wrong! You just said multiple bottles of whisky were missing! There’s no way any one man could drink that much hard liquor in one night, even if somehow he was forced too!”</p><p>“I don’t know…” Nagito chuckles. His eyes are squeezed shut, breath labored as he trembles. “Nekomaru was quite large! Not to mention how often he made clear his, shall we say, digestive health. I wouldn’t be surprised if someone like him could hold a lot of liquor!”</p><p>“That’s not good enough!” She responds. “Multiple bottles in one night? That would kill a man on its own! I can’t accept Nekomaru could drink several bottles in one night!”</p><p>Hajime speaks, looking Mahiru straight in the face. “Unless…it wasn’t one night.”</p><p>She just stares, lips slightly parted. Byakuya leans forward, resting hands on his podium. “Hajime, are you suggesting Nekomaru had been drinking prior to then?”</p><p>“I am.” The Ultimate ??? nods. He’s calmer, focused entirely on his train of thought. “Nekomaru had been coming to the hospital less and less…even though he took the most care of Akane at the start of the sickness, he’d become more and more absent. Remember? Yesterday, not including his night-shift, he’d only arrived back in the morning for a few minutes before leaving again.”</p><p>Teruteru is suddenly aware of Hiyoko saying the exact same thing. <em>“And…Nekomaru looked after Akane for a bit.”… “Nekomaru came in a little later than we did, but then he left again.”… “He was just trying to be loud and annoying and useless.”</em></p><p>“You’re saying the rest of the time he was sauced up?!” Ibuki gasps. “Hey, but wouldn’t you notice? I bet a drunk Nekomaru is a total party animal!” </p><p>“It is not unreasonable he may had taken some time to sober between interactions.” Peko mentions. “Or perhaps, he had practice hiding such a state? Was Nekomaru acting suspiciously in any way?”</p><p>“…You mean, suspicious like wanting to start a fight when someone asks why you’re late to a shift?” Nagito prompts. Suddenly, the world is starting to make a lot more sense.</p><p>Ibuki is practically hopping in her seat. “That’s abusive-drunk-dad 101! I bet Nekomaru was ready to go get hammered as soon as Byakuya was gone! Oh! Maybe he was tipsy already!”</p><p>“I suppose, if that’s truly the answer…his behavior is explainable.” Byakuya says, quietly. His face is pulled up in an odd, unsatisfied look.</p><p>“Hey! You’re all talking a lot of shit about coach Nekomaru!” Akane bellows. “So what if he had something to drink? He could take all of you on – sober or not! Byakuya was probably asking for a beating!”</p><p>“That’s not the point, Akane.” Hajime says. “If Nekomaru was intoxicated, that could very well be the reason he followed the saboteur into the hospital on his own two feet, and why he wouldn’t pay attention to the cannon being set up. More importantly, it makes Byakuya’s account a lot more believable.”</p><p>“So you’re t-trying to say it’s all m-my fault?” Hiyoko blurts, expression choked with tears. “Y-You’re bullies! A bunch of big, mean bullies! I hate you! All of you but Mahiru are just trash! Why do you e-even care about Shitface?! He was a useless waste of space! He left Mahiru to die!”</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>Ah?</p><p>“H-Hiyoko…you…you’ve been saying that f-for a while now, haven’t you?”</p><p>“What?” The Ultimate Traditional Dance looks at him like shit on her sandal.</p><p>“You…” Teruteru swallows hard. “I remember you saying that before…earlier in the trial…”</p><p>“What the hell are you talking about?! You’re supposed to be on my side! You perv! You’re only trying to protect ham hands because you wanna screw him!”</p><p>“Th-That’s not the only reason!” He cries. “And you-!...Hiyoko…how long have you been calling Nekomaru “Shitface” for?”</p><p>“Huh…?” The girl pauses, sniffling as huge tears roll down he face. “Wh-What?”</p><p>“You…y’all call Byakuya “ham hands” ‘Cuz he’s fat. Y’all call me a perv ‘cuz, well, ah am. Nagito’s a freak, n’ so on…why are ya’ callin’ Nekomaru “Shitface”?”</p><p>“Because he is!” She screams. “He’s a no good loser drunk! That’s all he’s good for! You heard that albino! He didn’t even stay in the hospital to protect Mahiru!”</p><p>“H…Hiyoko…” Mahiru’s face quickly pales.</p><p>“H-Huh? What?” Hiyoko looks around the room, not understanding the sudden silence, the stares at her. “I didn’t d-do anything. Why are you all b-bullying me?”</p><p>“Hiyoko.” Hajime says, standing firm. “How did you know Nekomaru was a drunk, before we even knew about the missing alcohol?”</p><p>For a moment, the small, foul mouthed dancer is dumbfounded. She just looks at the Ultimate ??? with puzzlement.</p><p>When it clicks, she all but implodes. “I-I don’t know what the hell you’re talking about, you fucking amnesiac! What’s a murderer like you doing talking to me anyway? Are you gonna try to kill me too? Scumbag! Scumbag!”</p><p>“I see you have no way to defend yourself.” Peko calmly cuts in.</p><p>“What Teruteru said…isn’t wrong. Hiyoko does come up with some awful nicknames for people.” Mahiru admits, speaking up in the girl’s place. “But that in no way proves she’s behind this! It’s just a coincidence! In fact – we can’t even prove that alcohol was involved at all! All the evidence, the witness statements, they’re still circumstantial! If you want to convince me that Hiyoko could do something like that…you’re going to have to try a lot harder!”</p><p>“M-Mahiru…I-I didn’t.” The small girl softly wails. “I didn’t k-kill anyone…I didn’t…”</p><p>Mahiru turns to look at her, a smile somehow twitching at her lips. “I know that, Hiyoko…once this is all over, l-let’s take a bath, and we can practice tying your yukata again…I remember last time you almost got it on your own. I know that you can do it.”</p><p>“M…Mahiru…”</p><p>The Ultimate Photographer’s strengthened expression still doesn’t give. Teruteru finds he just can’t match it, looking far away.</p><p>“I almost want to admire it…” Nagito shakes his head dismissively. “But in a case like this…well, it doesn’t matter. Let’s just get this over with. Tell us, Mahiru, what else don’t you accept about our conclusion Hiyoko had to be the one who set up Nekomaru’s death?”</p><p>She regards Nagito’s dismissiveness with her own contempt. “The only reason you say it was Hiyoko was because Peko claimed it couldn’t be Byakuya – but that’s flawed reasoning!” Mahiru says. “I want proof the figure was Hiyoko! If you can’t prove that, it could very well have been someone else!”</p><p>“But only Byakuya, Hajime, and Hiyoko knew everything about the patients.” Ibuki says. Mahiru grimly shakes her head.</p><p>“No. That’s not concrete enough. I won’t accept it was Hiyoko – not without real proof!”</p><p>“Then we’ll find that proof.” Hajime replies. His expression doesn’t waver under Mahiru’s sharp glare. He just stands taller. “Undeniable proof that Hiyoko has to be one who set up the cannon that killed Nekomaru.”</p><p>“Ok!” Ibuki cries. “…um, how are you gonna do that, Hajime?”</p><p>“Mahiru still has a problem with Peko’s testimony. Let’s focus on that, first.”</p><p>“Peko.” Byakuya joins in, garnering the Ultimate Swordswoman’s attention. “Before, you were able to identify the build of Nekomaru as distinct from my own, or from someone smaller. What type of build did the other person alongside him have?”</p><p>“…if it was Hiyoko…then they’d have to be very small and petite…I think.” Chiaki slurs. “…is that how they looked, Peko?”</p><p>For a moment the woman is silent, contemplating. Her expression remains grave. “I afraid…that would not be the case.”</p><p>Hajime blinks at her. “Huh?”</p><p>“When I said I could not identify the other individual, it was because their build was indistinct.” She says. “They were shorter than Nekomaru, and thinner. Several men and women here could have fit…however, if we are only considering those who stayed at the hospital…then by build alone, I can only say Hajime would match. Hiyoko would be far too short.”</p><p>“See?!” The girl scream. “Why did you d-doubt me so much? Even the stupid slut knows it couldn’t have been me!”</p><p>“Oh. I guess it’s not Hiyoko.” Akane mumbles. “Hajime! I’m gonna kill you for getting Nekomaru killed!”</p><p>“W-Wait a minute!” The man shouts. “Teruteru-“ The Ultimate Chef jumps a bit at the sudden call of his name. “You saw the same figure. Do you think that could have-?”</p><p>“H-Hajime…I have no clue who I saw. I didn’t even really realize it was two figures.” He hesitates, combing at his hair. “But, I know for a fact they were tall. They couldn’t have been anywhere near Hiyoko’s height.”</p><p> Hajime visibly swallows, sweat on his face. “If that’s the case, then who…?”</p><p>“You!” Hiyoko cries. “I-If it wasn’t ham hands it had to be you!”</p><p>“But why would Hajime open the door and kill Nekomaru?!” Ibuki gasps. </p><p>“He probably was gonna try to pin it on me, and beg you to vote for someone else! Well too bad, ‘cuz you’re obviously the killer, no matter what! Just do everyone a favor and start the vote so you can die already!”</p><p>“Start the vote?!” Monokuma perks up from its position lightly dozing on its throne. “Alrighty! If you’re all ready-!”</p><p>Byakuya throws an icy glare at the creature. “We are certainly not ready!”</p><p>Monokuma pouts and sits itself back down.</p><p>“Peko.” Byakuya turns to her direction, chin held up and expression hard. “You’re testimony is – you were not able to identify the build of the other figure - am I correct?”</p><p>“That is what I said.” She agrees, amiably.</p><p>“Then we absolutely cannot discount Hiyoko as a suspect.”</p><p> Mahiru glares. “Both Peko and Teruteru agree that the build couldn’t have been Hiyoko’s!”</p><p>“You are incorrect. That assessment was not based on build.” Byakuya says. “It was based on “height”.”</p><p>“Eh? Isn’t that the same?” Ibuki asks. Their leader shakes his head.</p><p>“Not remotely. As I explained to you all before, “Build” is the overall size and proportions of a person. “Height”, however, is merely one aspect of that! Where as “build” is a difficult thing to mimic, focusing only on “height” is a simple matter of having the right tool.”</p><p>Hajime’s head snaps back up. “Byakuya…you’re saying that Hiyoko could have faked her height under the sheet?”</p><p>“Especially if she was hidden under a sheet.” Byakuya confirms. “Peko, you remember the height of the other figure, but not their build. Let me ask you a few small questions. Do you remember the width of their shoulders? The size of their head as compared to their torso? Perhaps the approximate length of their legs?”</p><p>“No…I cannot remember any of those details. As opposed to Nekomaru, their body was not at all defined…” She frowns, thinking. “Actually, Nekomaru was so easy to spot because of his broad body and shoulders. I cannot remember any distinction between the other figure’s head and shoulders.”</p><p>The Ultimate Affluent Progeny adjusts his glasses, lenses flickering in the courtroom’s light. “Almost, as if, what you were seeing wasn’t their head and shoulders at all.”</p><p>Chiaki tilts her head. “…You’re saying…that besides just the sheet, the saboteur used something else to disguise their height…and also the defining features of their body type...I think.” </p><p>“Oh! Ibuki says they’d have to, especially when they were setting up the cannon in Teruteru’s room! He’d probably notice their face, but he super wouldn’t care if they were under a big sheet! That’s why he just said it was someone tall, even after Nekomaru was sat in the room!”</p><p>Hiyoko screams. “That’s not true! It’s really, really not true! H-Ham hands is trying to trick you, you bullies!”</p><p>“You’re saying that Hiyoko used something to make her look taller?” Mahiru huffs. “What exactly is that supposed to be?!”</p><p>“There is a long list of items that could be procured for that effect.” Byakuya says. “…However, I will admit, I do not recall coming across such an item in my investigation of the hospital or Electric Ave.”</p><p>“Let’s put our heads together, Byakuya!” Ibuki cheers. “Everyone – let your hearts beat as one!”</p><p>The item Hiyoko could have potentially used to artificially increase her height under the sheet…Teruteru feels like he should be able to find an answer to that.</p><p>“So she got something to make her tall?” Akane digs a finger in her ear. “Was she stood on a ladder?”</p><p>“She was fucking walking you bimbo! How the fuck she’d do that while on a ladder?!” Fuyuhiko snaps. “Bitch probably stuck something to her sandals.”</p><p>“That wouldn’t hide her features under the sheet, though.” Chiaki mentions. “She should have been wearing something on her head…I think.”</p><p>Fuyuhiko tisks. “What goes on the head, then? A hat?”</p><p>“Really? A hat? That’s you answer?” Mahiru spits. Shockingly, Fuyuhiko only fumes in silence.</p><p>“Ibuki’s stumped! Her knowledge doesn’t branch to this path. She’s gonna make like a tree and leaf this one alone!”</p><p>“Hmph. Foolish mortals. If there is no such relic that we can identify from the island, then the answer is clear.” Gundham calls. “The small demon simply constructed said item herself!”</p><p>“…That ain’t it. She wouldn’t a’ had ta’ make it.” The Ultimate Chef says. “Actually, ah think Fuyuhiko’s damn near right. It was already there for ‘er to use! A prop from that there strip club!”</p><p>“I agree with that!” Hajime shouts. Teruteru is mutely thrilled to have the man continue on in place of him. “I think Hiyoko could have very well used a prop from the strip-, I mean, from the music venue!”</p><p>“What prop?” The Ultimate Yakuza asks. “What were you hiding in there, bitch?!”</p><p>“I-I don’t know! I’m not hiding anything. Y-You all just hate me so much you’re trying to say it’s my fault! I hate you! I hate all of you!”</p><p>“No, Hiyoko, I think you are hiding it.” Hajime says, firmly. “The prop I’m referring to…is the Monokuma head found within the storage room at the music venue!”</p><p>“The Monokuma head?! Ibuki totally forgot about that! It still has to get roasted!” The Ultimate Musician calls.</p><p>“N-No, it’s important evidence!” Hajime shouts. “Listen, Mahiru. While exploring the music venue, Nagito and I found an odd prop. A large replica of the top half of Monokuma.”</p><p>Akane still looks puzzled as ever. “So what?”</p><p>The Ultimate ??? pushes out a hand. “So, the inside of the prop is mostly hollow, except for the wooden frame supporting the fabric exterior. It’s designed to sit on the shoulders of the wearer. It could easily have been worn by Hiyoko to increase her height by a good few feet, and to hide the shape of her head and shoulders!”</p><p>The Ultimate Traditional Dancer hiccups. “Wh…What? Monokuma head…I don’t even know what you’re talking about. Wh-What’s that?”</p><p>“Hey!” Ibuki cries. “You and I came up with the plan to sacrifice it together!”</p><p>“Not ta’ mention y’all making me run around in it! Ya’ even know how hard it was ta’ get all that dust outa’ mah hair?!” The Ultimate Chef follows, worry temporarily overruled by the reminder.</p><p>Mahiru’s eyes light up. “Wait! Teruteru, think for even half a second on what you just said! Hiyoko couldn’t have used that prop. You should know firsthand! Putting on that costume leaves you blinded! How would she have been able to lead Nekomaru to the hospital, or set up the cannon without seeing?”</p><p>Hajime shakes his head. “No, Mahiru, that’s not it. The prop was altered.”</p><p>“Altered? Do you mean to tell me the small demon transmogrified the item?” Gundham asks.</p><p>“I, Uh…” the Ultimate ??? blinks. “I…guess? The Monokuma head we found had a hole right in the front. She wouldn’t have been blinded at all.”</p><p>“Wh-What? A hole?” Mahiru balks.</p><p>“A hole, Eh?” Teruteru mutters. “Hajime, can you tell me a little more about your hole? I need…much more detail…”</p><p>The look Hajime sends him is…less than accommodating. He clears his throat and tends his hair. “Ah ha, that is…there certainly was a hole in that prop. It looked purposefully cut, as well…Whoever cut altered it did it for a reason. To see out of, that’d make the most sense of anything.”</p><p>“And that prop was found in the music venue.” Nagito says. “The same place both the cannon and the alcohol was…the same direction Peko should have seen Nekomaru and the hidden figure come from…it sounds to me like this is what happened. Nekomaru left the hospital after he switched with Byakuya. He started drinking at the music venue, and was found by Hiyoko. She took the Monokuma prop and adjusted it to be worn. Then she dressed herself and Nekomaru in sheets, took him and the cannon to the hospital, and set up her trap.”</p><p>“I-It really was Hiyoko…?” Ibuki asks, face a little tight. “She and Ibuki has a lot of fun at the concert…she seemed like she could be really nice sometimes…”</p><p>“L-Like I’d ever want to be friends with a mentally-challenged bitch like you!” Hiyoko wails. “It’s not me! I-It’s not me! B-Because…Because-! What about my clothes!”</p><p>Akane frowns. “What about ‘em?”</p><p>“You’re saying I wore that super ugly, filthy doll head?! Well what about my clothes, and my hair?! Remember, that perv was covered in icky stuff after he wore the head! Do they look filthy to you? If I wore that rotting consume I’d be covered in shit!”</p><p>“Do we appear stupid?” Peko asks. “You simply washed and changed clothes.”</p><p>“N-No! You’re stupid! I c-can’t get dressed on my own, s-so I couldn’t have-!”</p><p>“Hiyoko, stop this.” Byakuya shakes his head firmly. “When you informed us of your difficulty dressing, it was your Yukata you were referring to. The clothes you wear now are a t-shirt and shorts from the supermarket. There are endless copies of the exact same clothes, and you certainly could manage to pull on items that basic. You managed to put this on yourself even before Nekomaru’s murder.”</p><p>“B…But…” Hiyoko babbles a moment, tears still spilling down her chin. “Wah…wuh...but…I-I wouldn’t even know how to do any of this! I just…I-I can’t do something like set up a c-cannon by myself.”</p><p>“H-Hiyoko…” Teruteru manages, tapping an unsteady rhythm against his scalp with his comb. “You know that ain’t right. It was you, me, and Ibuki who’d strung ‘em up in the music venue in the first place.”</p><p>“B-But I couldn’t do it all by myself! I-I…”</p><p>“Hiyoko knew about the Monokuma head too.” Ibuki says. Her voice is remarkably flat. “She told Teruteru to run around in it for fun…”</p><p>Was…that were the idea came from? Wearing it did increase his height, and he’d been blinded. She would have cut a hole to see through if she was going to wear it out…the hole-</p><p>“Ah think…” He swallows hard. “Ah’m thinking I might know how ta prove it…iffin’ Hiyoko really did…y’know?”</p><p>“Oh? Is that right?” Nagito beams at him. Teruteru can spot how fucking fake it is. “Please, enlighten us! How can we prove, once and for all, that it was Hiyoko who did this?”</p><p>“If Hiyoko wore that on her head, ‘n she cut a hole in it ta’ look through…if she put it on now, her eyes should be right in line with that cut, right? Ah mean, it’d be a perfect fit…”</p><p>“It comes back to “build”.” Byakuya nods, gravely. “Should she have cut the hole to see through, it should be at her eye level alone. No one else has her same build. Even Fuyuhiko’s proportions are still quite different, despite a similar height.”</p><p>“The only person who’d be able to wear it effectively is the saboteur.” Hajime says. “If it fits Hiyoko, then we’ll know for sure.”</p><p>“That’s gonna finally let us know who killed Nekomaru?!” Akane cries. “Hey! Monokuma! Bring us the thing! I wanna prove it right now!”</p><p>The class looks to the bears throne to find…its empty. </p><p>“Wha-?!” Monomi cries, wagging its stumpy arms. “Monokuma is already gone?! Did he have to use the bathroom again?!”</p><p>“Don’t make fun of your brother’s bathroom issues! And I’m right…here!”</p><p>All heads pivot the other way, catching the Ultimate Traditional Dancer’s shocked face. It’s just for a moment, though. In the next the filthy Monokuma prop is slammed down to her shoulders. </p><p>“Woah! Talk about an improvement!” Monokuma pants, face red. “Hey, good looking! I know we’re headmaster and student, but something about that face…It’s just driving me wild!”</p><p>“H…Hiyoko…” Mahiru whispers…meeting the perfectly framed gaze of two horrified eyes.</p><p>“G-Get this garbage off of me-!” The dancer all but squeals, flinging her arms and body as she tries to wretch the prop back off of her.</p><p>“…A perfect fit.” Byakuya’s voice comes, calm and quiet. “It seems there is no more room for doubt.”</p><p>“Now we know for sure.” Nagito agrees. “Hiyoko…you’re the one behind this hopeless event. Just admit it.”</p><p>“It’s not true! S-Someone is setting me up!”</p><p>“Hiyoko…do you have any evidence, any problem at all with what we’ve brought forth?” Byakuya questions. “If you have any reason as to why this can’t have been your doing…now is the time to say it.”</p><p>The girl hiccups. “M-Mahiru, h-help…I-I can’t…I cant make them leave me alone on my own…I-I need help, Mahiru…M-Mahiru?”</p><p>“Hiyoko…” The Ultimate Photographer lets go of her camera. Her hand push up to cup her face, shoulders trembling in silence.</p><p>“Mahiru, p-please help! I can’t do it! I can’t do it in my own-!” Hiyoko all but screams, still struggling to tear the prop off of her head. “Mahiru-!”</p><p>“Hiyoko…” Mahiru whispers. “What…did you do?”</p><p>Hiyoko sobs.</p><p>“So…it’s her?” Akane growls, fingers digging so hard into the lip of her podium that the wood creeks. “You did all this? You killed the old man?!”</p><p>“Am I supposed to be surprised?” Fuyuhiko asks, voice tight. “Little bitch is more than nasty enough.”</p><p>Gundham hums, pulling out arm and letting his scarf ominously sway. “Indeed. It seems the small demon has finally acted upon her dark threats. Our talk is at an end…”</p><p>Nagito sneers. “And Hiyoko is-“</p><p>“It doesn’t matter!” The Ultimate Traditional Dancer screams. The Monokuma prop hurls into the center of the room, splintering into the floor. Hiyoko’s face is dripping wet in her tears, breath almost heaving. “I’m not the killer! Hajime is! Hajime’s the killer! He’s the one who opened the door, remember! He’d the one who killed Nekomaru, not me! It doesn’t matter if I set up the cannon, because HAJIME KILLED HIM!”</p><p>“So, you finally admit it.” Nagito smiles, the look full of malice.</p><p>“Hiyoko, how can you…” Mahiru’s tears are silent, her voice soft. “How can you even say that…?”</p><p>She…Hiyoko really…did all this? Set up the cannon to kill a man, to force one of their classmates into dealing the killing blow? </p><p>Teruteru recalls the small girl laughing about how Hajime probably would never remember his own talent. He feels sick inside.</p><p>“…the small demon speaks truth.” Gundham says gravely. “Regardless of her sins…it is Hajime Hinata that must burden them.”</p><p>“…we still have found no evidence.” Byakuya concedes. “We have no indication that the death of Nekomaru could have occurred at a time other than Hajime’s entrance to the room.”</p><p>“S-See?! So it doesn’t matter at all-!” </p><p>“-But,” Byakuya continues. “That only means our focus has been placed elsewhere. Now is the time for us to confirm our findings. This is where we will determine the truth of Nekomaru’s death.”</p><p>“That’s already been found.” Mahiru says, quietly. “H…Hiyoko’s trap…leaves Hajime guilty.”</p><p>“That is what we think.” Byakuya replies. “However, our deductions need to be checked. By an expert witness.”</p><p>“Expert witness?” Ibuki asks. “Do you mean, like, Teruteru? ‘Cuz he was in the room?”</p><p>“I-I really don’t think I know anything more.” The Ultimate Chef sputters. “-A-And I’m not hiding anything anymore, I swear!”</p><p>“Not at all.” Byakuya says. “Rather…I was referring to Kazuichi.”</p><p>“What? That guy?” Fuyuhiko balks.</p><p>Nagito chuckles, weakly. “Of course! The Ultimate Mechanic…who else would be better suited to solving this mystery?”</p><p>“If there’s a chance that the cannon fired before I opened the door…Kazuichi, can you determine that?” Hajime looks at the shaking man head on.</p><p>Kazuichi hears the question, bobbing his head up and glancing with bloodshot eyes. But he doesn’t answer.</p><p>“Mahiru. Your photos-“ the Ultimate ??? starts, then stops himself.</p><p>Hiyoko hiccups. “M-Mahiru…”</p><p>Slowly, the Ultimate Photographer passes the paper, hands trembling and eyes away. </p><p>Kazuichi regards her movements with his own vague terror, until she falls still once again. The Ultimate Mechanic turns his attention back to his doll, carefully polishing the face and front of it.</p><p>“Kazuichi, please look at the photos.” Byakuya says, voice tense. For a brief instance he does, but just as fast he’s back to nervously polishing his doll with his sleeve.</p><p>“He’s not going to say anything. You know why?!” Hiyoko cries. “It’s because Hajime is the killer! That cannon only fires with the door! Hajime was the only person who opened it! Ibuki and Teruteru saw him do it! So did I!”</p><p>“I…I did open the door, but…”</p><p>“Then you’re the killer, not me!” She all but sneers at the man stood next to her. “You heard Monokuma! Nothing else matters but who killed Nekomaru! It doesn’t matter if I made him come with me to the hospital and set up the cannon, you’re still the killer.”</p><p>“There’s something fucking wrong with your head!” Fuyuhiko spits.</p><p>“You’re the one who’s fucked up! It’s all because of you!” She screams back. “It’s not my fault, it’s-“</p><p>“That’s enough.” Mahiru’s voice comes soft. Purposeful. “I’ve heard enough of that.”</p><p>“M…Mahiru?” Hiyoko looks to her with utter desperation. The Ultimate Photographer meets her gaze with resignation.</p><p>“No one…no one made you do this, Hiyoko. Whether or not Hajime is the one who activated the cannon you…you killed him. You committed murder.”</p><p>“It wasn’t me, Mahiru!” She squeals. “It wasn’t me! It wasn’t my fault!”</p><p>“Kazuichi. You need to listen to me. You need to engage.” Byakuya cuts it, forcing the class’s focus. “You are the Ultimate Mechanic. The pinnacle of engineering. The very top of your field. Whatever truth lies behind the setup of the cannon and its activation is something only you can know for certain. We need your attention.”</p><p>A week ago it would of felt absurd to hear the Ultimate Affluent Progeny nearly plead for help. By now, Teruteru’s fully aware how much Byakuya wants to keep them all safe. If he could say anything worth a damn he would, but…well, he’s just a fucking pervert cook. </p><p>He isn’t even sure Byakuya’s right, that Kazuichi can help. It doesn’t matter that it’s the Ultimate Mechanic that’s standing before them. The man is scarcely there.</p><p>“Look. I want to get out of this room this century.” Fuyuhiko grunts. “Make him spit it out or we’re gonna fucking move on!”</p><p>“Fine, then.” Byakuya snaps. “I will not ask Kazuichi his opinion of the cannons construction or set up. I merely require an answer to a single question. Why did the cannon explode?”</p><p>“Why?” Akane frowns, thinking as hard as she can manage. “That’s because Hajime opened the door.”</p><p>“Correct.”</p><p>“Oh, I got it right?” She grins. </p><p>“We already know that.” Peko says. “The explosion heard at the hospital was caused by the cannon firing, which was triggered when Hajime opened the door to Teruteru’s hospital room.”</p><p>“Is that so?” Byakuya asks. “It is true, beyond doubt, that the cannon exploded when Hajime entered the room…but is that truly proof that at that moment, the cannon fired?”</p><p>“…Byakuya, what are you trying to say?” Hajime asks, eyes wide.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter what!” Hiyoko cries. “Hajime-!”</p><p>“You – shut the fuck up!” Fuyuhiko snaps. “The hell are you on about, fatass? You saying that it’s weird the cannon blew up?”</p><p>“Hiyoko, I am certain it was not your intention for the cannon to explode. You set up the cannon with a specific intent - to fire when the door to the hospital room was opened. Whatever caused it to explode was something you did not anticipate. Am I correct?”</p><p>“Shut up! I don’t know! I-I don’t know anything!”</p><p>“Hiyoko….” Chiaki murmurs. “You don’t really know why the cannon exploded…Right?”</p><p>“I-I said-!” Hiyoko blubbers. “Shut up! Shut up you slut!”</p><p>“What does that tell us, that we don’t already know?” Peko asks.</p><p>“It means that Hiyoko’s plan wasn’t foolproof.” The Ultimate Gamer says, fiddling with her backpack strap. “So…I think…we should stop assuming that everything happened the way she wanted it to.”</p><p>“The way she wanted it to?” Ibuki asks, puzzled. “Do you mean…?”</p><p>“Let us first find the answer to my question.” Byakuya says, confident. “Why, exactly, did the cannon explode?”</p><p>Why? There…was really no reason, was there? The cannon wasn’t made to explode, obviously. What the hell happened?</p><p>“Kazuichi, you should know, shouldn’t you?” Byakuya demands of the Ultimate Mechanic. The man only mumbles in response.</p><p>Fuyuhiko scoffs. “He’s no fucking help.”</p><p>“Heh…such a dangerous assumption.” Gundham chuckles. “And to ask such a question as why…the answer is clear. The reason the cannon exploded, is that at that point in time, fate had ordained it to!”</p><p>“…does anyone else have a suggestion?” Hajime asks.</p><p>“Ibuki says the cannon got too hot! She remembers sweating up a storm in the hospital!”</p><p>“…that was probably because of your fever, not the temperature in the hospital…I think.” Chiaki softly replies.</p><p>“Hey, I got it!” Akane suddenly shouts. “The cannon probably just blew up ‘cuz it got used too much!” </p><p>“That ain’t right.” The Ultimate Chef counters. “I went to the strip club during the investigation. The cannon still there was workin’ fine. Hajime and Nagito were there even before me, so the cannon there had ta’ have gotten more of a workout. There’s gotta be something more than overuse that caused the cannon ta’ ‘splode like me when ah think of Chaiki’s top comin’ off.”</p><p>“Not the time, Teruteru.” Byakuya glares at him. He manages a small chuckle in response.</p><p>“P…Projectiles…”</p><p>Teruteru startles a bit, looking off to the Ultimate Mechanic. The man visibly swallows, gesturing his arms in a way no one can really interpret. “Different…projectiles…”</p><p>“Kazuichi?” Hajime asks. Kazuichi swallows again.</p><p>Hiyoko spits. “You’re not really gonna start listening to that crazy guy, are you?! Do you even see what he’s holding? He’s insane!”</p><p>There…really was no denying that. Byakuya speaks up before anyone can voice their doubts. “Kazuichi, will you please continue? By projectiles, you’re referring to the confetti used within the music venue, and the metal bar used to kill Nekomaru, correct?”</p><p>The man nods. A moment later, the late princess’s voice comes across the room. <em>“Perhaps we should consider other factors…the…can…non-…obtained…significant!...harm…”</em></p><p>“Whoa! It’s like a soundboard! Ibuki likes!” The Ultimate Musician cheers. “Even if it’s a dead girl!”</p><p>
  <em>“It was not meant…to…fire?...in such a way…the…can…non…obtained…significant!...harm…”</em>
</p><p>“Wasn’t meant to fire?” Byakuya repeats. “You mean, that the cannon was not originally designed to fire that type of projectile.”</p><p>Hajime blinks, then jolts a bit where he stands, leaning forward at his podium. “Kazuichi, you’re saying that launching that metal pipe would have caused some significant damage to the cannon.”</p><p>“Well, that makes sense.” Peko says. “After all, the cannon had exploded.”</p><p>“See!” Hiyoko shouts. “ I don’t care why it blew up, ‘cuz it just proves Hajime’s guilty even more!”</p><p>
  <em>“Significant!...harm…prior to…active…-tion…re…salt…ing…from…multi-...fire?...-ings…”</em>
</p><p>“D-Did you just say multiple firings?!” Mahiru gasps out, eyes blown wide. “You think the cannon went off multiple times?!”</p><p>“More plot twists?!” Ibuki squeals. “Oh my my”</p><p>“Multiple firings.” Byakuya hums. “Then the way Kazuichi sees it, the reason the cannon exploded was because of damages it received from already being fired…Therefor-“</p><p>“Multiple? MULTIPLE?!” Hiyoko screams, grabbing harsh at her own pigtails and stamping her sandals in a tantrum. “The cannon only fired ONCE! Hajime fired it when he opened the door! THAT’S THE ONLY TIME IT WENT OFF!”</p><p>“Hiyoko-“ Hajime tries.</p><p>“YOU MURDERER! AMNESIAC! YOU’RE A WORTHLESS, TALENTLESS KILLER! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU SO MUCH!”</p><p>The Ultimate ??? cringes back, but only for a moment. His face sets, shoulders falling back. “If Kazuichi’s right…If the reason the cannon exploded was because of the damage it sustained by already firing-!”</p><p>Nagito’s voice comes between soft, labored pants. “Then…the killer among us…can’t be Hajime…but Hiyoko.”</p><p>“Wh…What?” Mahiru mutters. “But…how? When would…?”</p><p>“Wait a fucking minute.” Fuyuhiko says, pinching his brow and glaring across the courtroom. “I hate the little bitch as much as anyone, but why the hell are we just taking what that fucker says as fact? There’s something wrong with that guy.”</p><p>“My young master is, of course, correct.” Peko follows up. “Kazuichi has proven himself unstable. Our vote will mean the difference between life and death. We cannot decide simply on his speculation.”</p><p>“That won’t be an issue.” Byakuya responds. “If it is the truth, then evidence will follow. There must be some indicator of what truly happened.”</p><p>“Yeah, there is! THE EXPLOSION PROVES HAJIME DID IT!”</p><p>“Perhaps…” Nagito says, softly. “Or – perhaps it proves the opposite. I…would be incredibly happy if that were the case. I wonder…is it good luck…or bad luck coming our way?”</p><p>How the hell could anything be “good luck”? Someone’s dead either way. Teruteru shudders.</p><p>“There is nothing that prevents the cannon from firing multiple times.” Byakuya says. “So long as the mechanism is triggered, it will activate. We know this from the multitude of times the cannons fired within the music venue.”</p><p>“That ain’t the problem here.” Fuyuhiko mutters. “Far as we know Hajime’s the only person who opened the door! That means he did it, right?”</p><p>“Um…Teruteru, are you sure? Like, super duper ultra sure Hiyoko wouldn’t have opened the door after she closed it or something?” Ibuki nervously asks, pressing fingers together.</p><p>“…No. No, I’m certain that Hiyoko never came back in the door.” He replies, thinking the incident over again. Figure came in. Put something to the floor – must’ve been Nekomaru who’d sat himself down, and the cannon. Set up the mechanism. Slammed that ridiculously loud door shut…no. Hiyoko, never came back in. Only Hajime. “I’m…I’m sorry. There’s no way anyone but Hajime opened up that door.”</p><p>“…Ibuki can’t remember seeing anything, either. She was asleep then. And in the morning she only saw Hajime open it.” The musician admits. “D-Does that mean…Kazuichi is wrong?”</p><p>“Of course he’s wrong!” Hiyoko cries. “I never opened the door after I set up the cannon! It’s the truth! It’s really, really the truth!”</p><p>Peko frowns softly. “Then…do you have an explanation of how the cannon would have fired, Hajime?”</p><p>“How…” Hajime murmurs. “How could the cannon have activated before me, if no one else opened the door?”</p><p>“Well…It’s not much, but, I at least have the beginnings of an idea.” Nagito chimes in. “Of course, I’m sure if none of you Ultimates thought of it, that means that it can’t possibly be-“</p><p>“Nagito, come on.” Hajime cuts him off. Nagito beams at the man.</p><p>“The cannon activated with the door. That’s the only way that the trap mechanism is designed to work.” Nagito manages. “…But who’s to say that it can only activate when the door is opened?” </p><p>Byakuya frowns at the man. “Explain.” </p><p>“Well…let’s just say for a moment that Hiyoko did kill Nekomaru, not Hajime. If she couldn’t have done it by opening the door…then the question is, how else would the cannon have gone off?”</p><p>“…No, there’s…There’s no other way that Nekomaru…” Mahiru forces from trembling lips. “…there’s no other way…is there?”</p><p>Ibuki hops in place, shouting. “At the music venue, we set the cannons up so that they would only fire when the door was open!”</p><p>Nagito looks to her. “How long would you say it took you to manage that? Was it difficult? Did it only take a moment? And how easy was it among the three of you?”</p><p>“‘Reckon it took about a half-hour between the three of us.” Teruteru recalls. “Weren’t no walk in the park, either.”</p><p>“Let me run a question by you, then.” Nagito chuckles. “If it took that amount of time and effort between three people to ensure the cannon would activate when the door opened…is it reasonable that a single person on a time limit might fail to do the same?”</p><p>“Huh?” Teruteru blinks. “What do ya’-“</p><p>The Ultimate Lucky Student meets his eyes sharply, effectively cutting him off. The chef cringes back, unable to hold the gaze.</p><p>Ibuki speaks in his place. “Yep! Possibility of failure is super high! If Ibuki had to set the cannons up herself in the music venue she’d probably have blown her own head off!”</p><p>“In that case…what if failure is exactly what happened?”</p><p>“Failure?” Hajime asks, invested completely.</p><p>“Huh? What the bitch fail at? Nekomaru’s dead ain’t he?” Fuyuhiko raises one of his ever furrowed brows.</p><p>Hiyoko…failed? Chiaki said something to that effect a bit ago, right? They shouldn’t assume everything went according to her plan. Then…what mistake could she have made that’d leave her the killer, not Hajime?</p><p>Ibuki cheers. “Ok! Big-Belly-Byakuya! Use your Big-Brain-Powers!”</p><p>“It would be easier to do so, if you weren’t so loud.” The Ultimate Affluent Progeny scolds.</p><p>“So Hiyoko failed at something?” Akane frowns. “I’m totally lost, but I don’t care! She’s gonna get it for killing the old man!”</p><p>The small girl stamps her feet. “I already told you a thousand times! I didn’t kill him! Hajime did!”</p><p>“If there’s even a small chance it was you who killed Nekomaru, then we have to see it to the end.” Nagito replies, disgust etched into his words. “I would never allow…despair like that to escape.”</p><p>“How far are we to go?” Peko asks him. “I can not see any way that Hajime is not guilty of Nekomaru’s death.”</p><p>“Indeed.” Gundham hums. “If none shall speak up – I shall! With no evidence we must leave this vote to the will of causality!”</p><p>“There’s…nothing left to say, is there?” Mahiru mutters, eyes still away from them. And she’s…</p><p>She’s right.</p><p>“I…I’m sorry.” Teruteru says. And he is. He really, truly is, because Hajime doesn’t deserve this. But there’s just…no other way. “I was there. Even if I don’t remember much, I know I never saw anything else that coulda’ triggered that door…the only possible time it coulda’ activated, was with Hajime.”</p><p>“No, that’s wrong!”</p><p>“That’s…what?” Teruteru stares at the man, the sudden confidence in his face. Certainty.</p><p>“You did see something that could have triggered the cannon, Teruteru.” Hajime tells him. “Or rather – you heard it.”</p><p>“I…heard?” The Ultimate Chef blinks.</p><p>“Teruteru, you told us this before…that night, you saw what appeared to be a tall, white figure come into the room. They came in and out, all while the door was open. We know now that was Hiyoko, setting up the cannon and getting Nekomaru in position. Then what happened?”</p><p>“What happened?” He frowns. “Hajime…nothing else happened. She just…left. And then in the morning-“</p><p>“She left.” Hajime repeats. “How did she leave?”</p><p>“She just walked out and shut the…door…” His eyes go wide.</p><p>“What did you call it before, Teruteru?” Nagito muses. “A “freakishly loud door”?”</p><p>A freakishly loud door…</p><p>“You…Y’all mean…”</p><p>“Hiyoko’s mistake.” Hajime says, firmly. “She set the cannon to be triggered by the door. But she never confirmed it would fire only by opening it.”</p><p>“Then, the cannon…” Mahiru whispers. “It…went off when Hiyoko shut the door?”</p><p>“She would not have been able to check her setup.” Byakuya expands on the concept. “Unlike your work at the music venue – Hiyoko did not have the luxury of testing and troubleshooting the cannons function. She had one shot alone to have the cannon activated, and that would be by whoever opened the door the next morning…”</p><p>“At least, that was her plan.” Hajime states. “But if the cannon had fired multiple times…the only other possible moment it could have, was at that moment! When Hiyoko shut the door to Teruteru’s room, she activated the cannon herself!”</p><p>“No! That’s not true!” The Ultimate Traditional dancer squeals. “Just listen to me! P…Please! I’ll say please! I’ll say please, a-and I’ll, I’ll do anything! ‘Cuz…’cuz if you don’t vote for Hajime…e-everyone’s gonna die…M-Mahiru will die and…th-then…i-if she dies then…there was no p-point...”</p><p>“Hiyoko…you can’t really deny the possibility, can you?” Nagito all but sings at her. Taking pleasure as she squirms and bites back sobs. “The possibility that your own trap turned against you.”</p><p>“It’s not true! Y-YOU’RE LYING! It didn’t! It didn’t f-fire! The door just, it was just weird on it’s h-hinges, that’s why-! It’s not me! I’m not the killer! IT’S NOT MY FAULT!”</p><p>“I’m so, so happy.” Nagito pants. “To think, we may have good luck after all!...If only we had a way to prove it.”</p><p>“…huh?” Hajime blinks, momentarily caught off guard.</p><p>“Don’t get me wrong! I would be thrilled if Hiyoko fell victim to her own trap, and that Hajime was innocent!...but, that’s just an idea between you, me, and Kazuichi, isn’t it? We can’t actually prove that the cannon fired twice beyond what the Ultimate Mechanic says.”</p><p>Teruteru almost can’t believe Nagito would knee-cap his own argument like that…no, what the hell is he saying? The guy doesn’t make any sense. No way anyone can trust a thing out of his mouth.</p><p>…Then, was the idea of Hajime being innocent really…just bullshit?</p><p>“There’s no way to test it now.” Byakuya speaks, voice grave. “Even if Monokuma would allow us to go to the scene of the crime, the cannon was completely destroyed. There is no way to see if closing the door triggers the same result as opening it.”</p><p>“I told you…I told you, I told you, I TOLD YOU! Why wouldn’t you listen to me?!” Hiyoko cries. “Who are you going to listen to, huh?! A freak like Nagito?! A fucking amnesiac who doesn’t even know what his talent is?! A crazy man with a doll of a dead girl?! I told you – I didn’t kill Shitface! I didn’t kill Nekomaru!”</p><p>“No…No, that’s wrong!” Hajime cries. “I know it was you Hiyoko.”</p><p>“You just want it to be me!” She screams back. “‘Cuz you’re gonna get executed! You know what? No one’s gonna cry when you’re gone! No one cares about a talentless jerk like you! You should just die! Just die!”</p><p>“I’m not saying it because I’m scared of being executed…I’m saying that because I know it’s the truth, now.”</p><p>“NO! THE TRUTH IS YOU’RE THE KILLER! YOU HAVE TO BE THE KILLER!”</p><p>“You brought Nekomaru to the hospital and set up the cannon.”</p><p>“Shut up! SHUT UP!”</p><p>“You made a critical mistake in setting up the cannon. You hooked it up in such a way that your own closing of the door activated it, killing Nekomaru long before I even entered the hospital!”</p><p>“You’re lying! Y-You’re lying, a-and-!”</p><p>“Because if the cannon hadn’t fired before, it wouldn’t have exploded when I triggered it!”</p><p>“Just shut up! P-Please! Please shut up! It’s not my fault!”</p><p>“Because if it fired and exploded at the same time, there’s no way the force of the explosion wouldn’t have altered the metal bar’s trajectory!”</p><p>“The…trajectory?” Byakuya blinks at the man. The rest of the class regards the Ultimate ??? with similar stares of shock and awe.</p><p>“Kazuichi…you knew something was wrong with the idea that I was the killer from the start.” Hajime says. “You were never at the crime scene. So, whatever you saw to make you think that…it had to be something we discussed, that you would have seen evidence for in Mahiru’s photos!”</p><p>Kazuichi meets his eyes, just barely. Hajime holds his frantic gaze. “That something you realized before all the rest of us…it was evidence that the cannon couldn’t have exploded at the same time as it fired. You were looking at the force of the explosion, weren’t you?”</p><p>Kazuichi doesn’t say a word. He swallows, and gives one, single nod.</p><p>“The force of the explosion?” Gundham reiterates. “Hmm, so, you claim to have foretold past events by reading the abrasions left in this world’s form…very well! I shall allow you the honer of explaining it to me!”</p><p>“Gundham’s saying he’s got no idea what you’re talking about, Hajime!” Ibuki yells. “Ibuki doesn’t either! Keep it going! Go, go, go!”</p><p>“H-Hajime…” Mahiru mutters.</p><p>“Look at the photos again.” The Ultimate ??? says. “Take note of where the explosion was located. What parts of the room were damaged.”</p><p>Teruteru recalls the room. The flayed metal canister. The metal bits lined into the wall behind it. The burned flooring and wall…</p><p>“It were behind it.” He realizes. “All that damage the explosion caused…all of that force went into the back wall, ‘n the floor!”</p><p>“No where else in the room.” Hajime nods to the Ultimate Chef’s words. “The only places that were damaged by the explosion…were behind, and beneath the cannon. If the explosion had all the force going into those directions…then why did the metal bar fire directly forward, straight into Nekomaru’s chest!”</p><p>“Ah…” The noise Hiyoko makes it small. Barely a squeak. She doesn’t even look angry or scared any longer. Just…defeated.</p><p>“The only answer is…that they were two, completely different incidents.” Nagito whispers. His face has fallen completely calm once more.</p><p>A small, hitched sob comes from the Ultimate Traditional Dancer, words hardly a whisper. “I-It’s not my fault…H-Hajime did it…it’s Hajime’s fault…”</p><p>Mahiru looks at her with an expression almost unreadable. “Hiyoko…”</p><p>“I j-just…” The Ultimate Traditional Dancer lifts her wet face. “I just wanted you to g-get better….”</p><p>“At the cost of an Ultimate.” Nagito shakes his head. “And you couldn’t even rise to your true potential. How utterly hopeless…Hajime, please. Just get this over with.”</p><p>Hajime swallows hard. The class looks to him, one after another. Doing the same, Teruteru sees the Ultimate ??? holds no relief in his face for his innocence. He’s in pain. Still, the man takes a breath, thrusting out his finger and steeling his gaze. “This…is the truth of this case!”</p><p> </p><p>“At two eighteen last night, Nekomaru arrived at the hospital to change shifts with Byakuya. Being a hour after when he should have arrived, there was a confrontation between the two. The situation was able to be resolved with no one getting hurt, but Byakuya still left the hospital to head back to the first island. Alone in the hospital, and likely not in the right state of mind, Nekomaru would have quickly taken his own leave. His destination – the music venue, and his intention – to drink.”</p><p>“He was discovered there by the culprit some time later. By that time, Nekomaru would have already been heavily intoxicated by the hard liquor he chose to consume, making him an easy target. The culprit saw this as their chance to strike. However, it was not their goal to kill him themselves. Instead, they seeked to create a trap to force someone else into the position of the “Blackened”. The culprit quickly amassed the items they needed from within the venues. A prop from the back room, two white sheets, a iron bar, and finally, one of the confetti cannons. One way or another, the culprit was able to convince Nekomaru to follow them back to the hospital. Before leaving, the culprit chose to hide their identities by covering them both in the sheets. To further disguise themselves they donned the Monokuma head, disguising their height to appear far taller than they usually should. In order to still be able to see, they cut a hole in the prop to look through.”</p><p>“With this disguise, they had Nekomaru follow alongside them back to the hospital, where they intended to carry out their plan. Unknown to them, this was witnessed by Peko as she watched, hidden from view. Once inside the hospital, they selected Teruteru’s room to set up inside – knowing that his version of the despair disease would prevent him from interfering. Even though the crime took place before his eyes, the culprits disguise and Teruteru’s sickness served to hide the details of who they were. Unhindered, the culprit guided Nekomaru into position, then began their set up. The confetti cannon was placed and aimed. The metal bar was inserted to be used as ammo. Though the culprit was able to ready the cannons to be triggered by the door single handedly due to their previous experience, they made two critical mistakes.”</p><p>“The first, the culprit did not know the effect launching a metal pipe would do to the machine. The second, the culprit, unable to test their device before Nekomaru’s death, incorrectly trapped the door. These mistakes undid the very foundation of their plan. By the act of shutting the door, the culprit themselves caused the machine to fire, and to kill Nekomaru. Either unaware it or in denial, the culprit returned their disguise to the music venue, and headed to their cabin to wash and change their cloths.”</p><p>“The next morning, the culprit, alongside Byakuya and myself, headed back to the hospital. All they needed to do was wait for one of us to check on Teruteru. That someone…ended up being me. I opened the door, triggering the cannon to fire. However, because of the damage the cannon already sustained, rather than firing nothing, the cannon exploded from the force. It was at that point Nekomaru’s corpse was discovered…and the murderer could rest easy, thinking their plan went off perfectly. That I was the killer. Unaware that the true culprit…was themselves.”</p><p>“That’s the truth that you refused to believe…Hiyoko Saionji!”</p><p> </p><p>Monokuma chuckles from its throne as Monomi quietly cries at its side. “Well, well, well…I think it’s finally time to draw this Killing School Trip Class Trial to a close. You all remember the rules, right? Fuhuhuhu…Will you make the right choice? Or the dead fully wrong one?”</p><p>Teruteru can’t look. Not at the small girl sobbing across the room. The woman that truly cared for her, was cared about in return. The sick man smiling softly to himself, like this was a perfect ending. The leader he himself tried so damn hard to prove innocent. The man who’d managed to drag himself out of certain doom. He can’t look at anyone.</p><p>All he does is press that damn button, illuminating Hiyoko’s haughty face.</p><p>A moment later, the gaudy gambling machine descends into view. Silence permeates the space as slots click by…and settle, one, two, three, to Hiyoko. The word GUILTY glows on the side, monocoins spilling to the ground and fanfare echoing the room.</p><p>“Talk about one fast vote!” Monokuma laughs. “Well, it was about time this all wrapped up. Wouldn’t want to have any of my precious students lose some sleep from staying up too late!”</p><p>“Wh…What the hell?” Hiyoko blubbers softly, almost to herself. “Th-That’s…the wrong p-picture…c-cuz Hajime is…h…he’s…”</p><p>“Completely, unarguably spotless.” Nagito smiles softly at the man in question. “It’s you who’s the killer here, Hiyoko.”</p><p>“N…No…No! That’s not right! It’s not-!”</p><p>“Hiyoko…” The Ultimate Photographer whispers. “How could you…?” </p><p>Hiyoko tears across the room. For half a second, Teruteru thinks she’s running for her life. But it’s not the doors she heads to. Mahiru doesn’t move an inch as the girl collides headfirst into her. </p><p>“I-I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m s-sorry!”</p><p>“Hiyoko…” Mahiru’s shoulders start to tremble. Then they’re both clutching one another, fallen to their knees on the floor. The Ultimate Photographer cradles the smaller girl, even as her eyes remain lost and wronged as they gaze into nothing.</p><p>“Ah, what a trial! But you know, I’m just so em-bear-rassed !” Monokuma pouts, hiding its mouth behind paws. “I started the Despair Disease because I was bored, but if I had just waited a teensy bit more one of you would have killed on your own! Well, that’s what you get with a cute, dumb, bear like me~ I’m just here for the ratings!”</p><p>“No. You interfered with the Despair Disease because otherwise, the answer would be too simple.” Nagito states. “If Peko had succeeded in poisoning Mahiru at the concert, it would simply be a matter of determining whether her or Fuyuhiko had done it. After all, we’re all perfectly aware of their hatred for her, and of their relationship to each other. Further, Fuyuhiko is Peko’s hope! She wouldn’t allow us to vote falsely for him...” A pause. The Ultimate Lucky Student looks at the bear with disgust. “I’m correct, aren’t I?”</p><p>“Fuhuhuhu!...You’ve hit the nail right on the head!” Monokuma twirls a hand, kicking out it’s legs in glee. “Well, I was a little more interested to see Teruteru drink the spiked drink. I thought about aborting the disease and seeing that play out, but by then it’d already started running, and yada, yada…Besides, I really wanted to see who would crack under pressure, seeing all their loved ones slowly waste away to nothing! And what a result! Totally worth ditching a lame poisoning!”</p><p>“What a shame...It truly is a terrible Monokuma intervened.” Nagito stares mournfully at his palm. “Because of that, instead of Peko killing for the sake of hope…Hiyoko killed for the sake of despair.”</p><p>“Ya….Ya wrong.” Teruteru blurts, before he’s even sure what he’s saying. The look Nagito turns to him is not even a twitch different than the moment before, yet the Ultimate Chef can still feel the malice behind it. The loathing.</p><p>Teruteru shivers, but…but he ain’t gonna let Mahiru and Hiyoko cry together like that and just be pushed aside for something as stupid as hope or despair. “Hiyoko didn’t do nothin’ outa despair.”</p><p>“Hmm? And how’s that?” Monokuma leans close, rubbing the bottom of its chin like it was thinking. Seeing that fucking thing and Nagito together looking down on him like some kind of cockroach pisses him off. </p><p>“Look at ‘er. Ya think she offed Nekomaru ‘cuz Mahiru was dyin’? ‘Cuz she couldn’t take it no more? Yer fuckin’ right!”</p><p>“Teruteru-“ it might be Byakuya, or Hajime that takes his shoulder. Right now he doesn’t give a shit.</p><p>“Yer damn right she wasn’t gon’ take no more! Iffin ya’ll think that’s “despair” yer fuckin’ blind! It ‘cuz she-“</p><p>“I-I really care about you.” The words are soft, almost fully muffled into the collar of Mahiru’s shirt. The room falls deathly silent at their utterance.</p><p>Mahiru’s arms go tight around the girl’s small body, nose pushing against her temple.</p><p>“I can’t…I can’t do anything right.” Hiyoko murmurs. “I don’t know how to do anything on my own. I-I can’t tie shoelaces, or use chopsticks, o-or make a bed…I can’t even p-put on my yakuta by myself. I can’t do anything. A-And I hate it so much…you’re the only person who wanted to help me…not just to do it for me, y-you, you wanted to help me be able to do it by myself. You’re the only p-person who cares.”</p><p>“Hiyoko…” Mahiru whispers, face pulled tight.</p><p>“I just wanted you to get better…that’s a-all I wanted.”</p><p>“…That’s why you set up a trap to go off by someone else.” Hajime says. “You didn’t want to escape the island…you wanted to end the despair disease.”</p><p>“I just…” A small hiccup breaks from the girl’s throat. “I just wanted to do something right for once. J-Just once.”</p><p>“But you couldn’t, could you? You messed up your own set up and triggered the trap off yourself.” Nagito scoffs. “It’s only because of luck like that, that Hajime is still spotless, and you the blackened.”</p><p>“L…Luck-!” For once in his life, Teruteru’s struck with the pure, honest urge to fucking <em>hurt</em> that bastard. The hand on his shoulder goes tighter, and he looks back to see it is Byakuya. The man’s eyes are like ice on his. The command is unspoken. Teruteru obeys it, letting his gaze fall away. </p><p>What the fuck would a country hick like him do about it, anyway.</p><p>His neck is itching.</p><p>“Why Nekomaru?” Mahiru asks, grip tighter. “What did he ever do…? He was a person the same as you and me? What right do you have to take his life?”</p><p>“You don’t know, Mahiru!” Hiyoko cries “Nekomaru was just a shitfaced slacker!”</p><p>“You-!” Akane takes a step toward her, knuckles cracking. Byakuya quickly steps away from the Ultimate Chef, moving to grab the gymnast’s arm. She tries to pull away from it, and stops, momentarily distracted from her anger as Byakuya’a grip doesn’t budge.</p><p>Hiyoko hiccups again. “N-Nekomaru…He just took advantage and tricked everyone. Last night…I was worried. I couldn’t sleep at all. I was so scared for you, Mahiru. So I went to the hospital to help look after you and…and Nekomaru wasn’t there! He left them alone! He left you all alone! They could have killed you! That fucking bitch and midget! I knew if they saw no one was watching you they would have killed you!”</p><p>And no one in the room can tell her she’s wrong.</p><p>“They…They would have killed you and, and you were already so weak, and he just left you all alone!” A soft sob punctuates her words. “When I found him at the music venue…he was already drunk. He’d been drinking all night. He just laughed and cried to himself about some fashion model bitch he loved and kept drinking and drinking and I g-got so, so mad and I…”</p><p>“You got him up and took him to the music venue.” Peko finishes, voice emotionless.</p><p>“He…d-didn’t fight me at all.” Hiyoko admits. “He didn’t care about a-anything. He just let me p-put him in the hospital room and set up the cannon. H-He never moved…he s-saw what I was doing and he never tried to move, so...s-so it’s his fault he…”</p><p>She can’t even finish her own sentence, pushing her face back into Mahiru’s shoulder. “I-I just wanted you to get better…but I couldn’t even set the cannon up right on my own...I-I messed it all up. I mess up everything. Every single thing I do, I just fail!”</p><p>Mahiru says nothing. Her expression hasn’t changed. It doesn’t look like it can.</p><p>“Do…” Hiyoko looks up at Mahiru, face red and swelled and terrified. “Do you hate me, Mahiru?”</p><p>Mahiru takes a breath. It’s sharp, like the air is painful. “…I…I can’t.” She whispers. “I can’t…I can’t hate you. I can’t forgive you. Not for this. But I don’t…I can’t hate you, Hiyoko. I just can’t.”</p><p>“M-Mahiru-!” The girl breaks, clutching close to her chest. “Mahiru, I’m sorry Mahiru! I’m sorry!”</p><p>A cruel laugh echoes across the room. “Well, looks like it’s just about time for the fun part!”</p><p>“M-Mahiru-!”</p><p>“Now then, I’ve prepared a very special punishment for Hiyoko Saionji, the Ultimate Traditional Dancer!”</p><p>“Mahiru, I…”</p><p>“Let’s give it everything we’ve got!”</p><p>“I-I…!”</p><p>“It’s…PUNISHMENT TIME!”</p><p> </p><p>[GAME OVER]</p><p>[HIYOKO HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY]</p><p>[TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT!]</p><p> </p><p>Hiyoko doesn’t even have time to scream. Simply, one minute she’s there - the next, gone. Teruteru misses the moment she’s grabbed, or even where she’s dragged off to. The lights in the courtroom dim, a screen descending into the classes view. Static plays for just a second, and then the camera starts to roll.</p><p>The stage is set, audience waiting on bated breath. The petite dancer scrubs at her face, staring terrified outward at the endless crowd of Monokumas from where she stands.</p><p>A shoji screen pulls itself out to block her from sight, as the crowd starts to murmur and shift. A rolling drum fills the air, cherry blossoms flowering on prop trees and filling the air with a eerily pink glow. </p><p>The screen retracts sharply. Hiyoko slowly pulls her hands back away from her eyes and looks down at herself. No longer in shirt and shorts, the Ultimate Traditional Dancer stands garbed in an even more ornate version of her usual Yukata. Her face is painted white, blond hair pinned up with flowers and jewelry. Hiyoko’s body jerks, shaking hands falling to her midriff. Her dress is folded right over left.</p><p> </p><p>[ULTIMATE TRADITIONAL DANCER, HIYOKO SAIONJI’S EXECUTION: EXECUTED]</p><p>[DANCE OF THE SAKURA FLOWER]</p><p> </p><p>Soft plucking fills the air. Hiyoko doesn’t move, whether out of fear or defiance is unknowable. The stillness doesn’t last. As the music starts to pick up her arms jerk, seemingly on their own. She watches her own body with horror as she starts to sway and spin. A small routine plays out as the flowers start to fall into a mass on the floor. It’s unnervingly calm. Sedated. Soothing…</p><p>The crowd yawns. A buzzer, and the lights dim. END OF SHOW lights in neon above the stage. Monotonous clapping.</p><p>AFTER SHOW. LET’S ALL CLEAN UP!</p><p>The screen pulls in and out at lightning speeds. Hiyoko is stood with a rake and a sea of cherry petals. Above her hangs a black sign. Behind her, a line of machine guns.</p><p>30</p><p>Hiyoko shudders, turning to stare from the weapons, to the sign above her.</p><p>29</p><p>Her eyes blow wide. She drops the rake. Then she realizes her hands are empty. The dancer throws herself to her knees, shoving small hands into the mess as she tries to dig it back out.</p><p>28, 27, 26, 25, 24</p><p>Finally she finds it, wrenching it back into the air. The momentum throws her on her back. A furry of petals fly in the air. 23, 22, 21, 20. Hiyoko drags herself back up. Yukata ruffled and hair falling into a ball at her shoulders. The white makeup on her face streaks away. She shoves the rake forward, trying to push the petals into a pile and only managing to awkwardly scrape the buried floor, pink blossoms easily spilling overtop and staying in place. 19, 18, 17, 16, 15. The dancer figures out to pull the rake towards her, drawing a small swath of flowers towards her. She looks up. The stage is nigh forty feet wide. 14, 13, 12, 11, 10. Hiyoko stumbles forward, raking wildly. She hits her own legs with the metal and falls onto her front. The wooden handle strikes her across the chin. 9, 8, 7, 6. The crowd is roaring. Hiyoko lifts her face. A small trickle of pink eases out the corner of her mouth, mixing into a paste with the thick makeup and tears. She grabs the rake, pulling up onto bowed legs. In a last ditch effort she tries to pull in the petals around her. The machine guns slowly start to spin. 5, 4, 3, 2…</p><p>The rake clatters into the petals as she cowers down, arms thrown over her face.</p><p>1</p><p>0</p><p>…</p><p>Slowly, Hiyoko’s arms pull away. The machine guns hang limp on the wall. </p><p>A small sound. Like the pulling of a cord.</p><p>Hiyoko looks up, and the stage lights fall.</p><p>The beautiful flurry of the upturned sakura petals do nothing to distract from the sickening crunch.</p><p>No one says a word in the courtroom. For a long moment it’s deathly silent. Nagito collapses, and Hajime rushes to pull him back up.</p><p>“She…she’s dead.” Nagito murmurs. Hajime’s knuckles turn white on the man’s shoulders. His face is pale and pained as he nods. In response, Nagito laughs.</p><p>“Good riddance.” He says. “A great thing has happed today. We’re redeemed this killing game…we…”</p><p>“E-Enough.” Hajime’s voice is tight. There’s anger in it, but it’s soft. Forgiving. “That’s enough, Nagito.”</p><p>“…of course…for an Ultimate like you, I’ll…”</p><p>“Hello?!” Monokuma calls. “Where are the screams? The sobs of despair?! Do you even know how hard I worked on that execution? Hey! Picture taker! Cry a little louder!”</p><p>Mahiru hasn’t moved an inch. She simple presses hands over her mouth, eyes etched in quiet horror.</p><p>“C’mon. Anyone? What, did you just hate her that much? Ok! Cheering is allowed to! Go on – cheer!”</p><p>“Indeed. Cheer we should.” Gundham says. It startles the class from their stupor, eyes turning to him. Nagito smiles wider.</p><p>“H…How the hell can ya’-“ Teruteru starts to mutter, his own voice feeling foreign in his mouth.</p><p>“Be happy! Cheer her demise!” Gundham cries. “The small demon fought tooth an nail to survive! At no point was surrender on her mind. Even at the cost of her fellow mortals, did she strive to live…and to preserve the life of her confrere. Is there any other act so respectable, on this mortal plain?”</p><p>Chiaki looks at the Ultimate Breeder, face dull but voice suddenly aware. “Hiyoko…did what she did to try and protect people. Even through she killed Nekomaru…even though she tried to make Hajime do it…even though it’s wrong. Even though we shouldn’t forgive it...that doesn’t mean it didn’t have meaning.”</p><p>Mahiru’s hands fall, eyes coming to the Ultimate Gamer’s face. Tears well into her eyes, but don’t fall. She gives a small, directionless nod.</p><p>“Ugh! Wow. This is the worst turnout ever. Monomi! Cry a little!”</p><p>“Uwaa! It’s so sad! Poor Hiyoko!”</p><p>“…no, it’s just not the same.” Monokuma sighs, wagging its paw. “Well, it’ll probably set in after a little while. Anyway! Get lost, ya freaks! You know where the door is!”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Hmm?” Monokuma grins as Akane fixes it with a glare of utter hatred. “What was that, my lovely little student?”</p><p>“I’m not going anywhere. I’m gonna make you pay for what you did to Nekomaru!”</p><p>“What? Me? I’m just a silly ol’ bear~ What did I-?”</p><p>Akane throws herself up at Monokuma’s throne, fist smashing deep into the wooden construction. Effortlessly, the bear lands on one of the student’s podiums, bringing a paw to its chin and cocking its head. “Whew! That was close! I almost got creamed there…and you almost broke a Killing School Trip Rule!”</p><p>The Ultimate Gymnast growls, ripping her fist out of the shattered wood. A small arc of pink splatters across the floor, but Akane doesn’t seem to notice. Akane doesn’t seem to notice anything. </p><p>Byakuya grabs at her shoulders, shouting for her to get ahold of herself. This time, she shoves him back and into Hajime and Nagito, the two nearly bowled over from his immense size and weight. The podium before her is smashed to pieces by a kick, scattering shards of wood into the crowd and in the air. Monokuma lands just behind her feet, staring up at her with its ever-present grin. “Careful, careful! You’re flirting with death right now. I could punish you for breaking this protected island property if I wanted. But I’m lenient. So lenient~”</p><p>“Akane, please stop!” Monomi cries, still wiggling pathetically in her rope. </p><p>“Akane!” Mahiru chokes. “You-, You’re acting unreasonable! Please, just let it go!”</p><p>“Let it go? LET IT GO?! Hiyoko killed him, but it’s this things fault the old man is dead! It’s gonna pay! IT’S GONNA PAY!”</p><p>Akane raises her foot high, slamming down over Monokuma’s head-</p><p>Or would have. Instead, her body falls limply to the ground. A panicked silence follows, broken by Monokuma who huffs and crosses its arms. “Oh? What a bummer. I’m surprised you of all people intervened!”</p><p>Peko doesn’t reply, silently sheathing her bamboo sword back into her cloth bag. Her face is expressionless. Fuyuhiko just at her side is pale.</p><p>“Y-You, what the fuck did you-?!”</p><p>“She is unconscious.” The Ultimate Swordswoman says. “I apologize for acting out of turn, my young master.”</p><p>The color returns, the Ultimate Yakuza’s face going slack for a moment. “D…Damn it, Peko. Don’t freak me out like-“ the man seems to catch his own words, mouth pressing into a thin line.</p><p>“Th…Thank you, Peko.” Byakuya manages, stepping stiffly to Akane’s side and putting hands on her shoulders. “Someone, help me move her.”</p><p>“…Where?” The Ultimate ??? makes a move to help, but stops himself as Nagito wavers on his feet a second time.</p><p>“We’ll bring her to her cabin.”</p><p>“…Are we going to carry her all the way there?”</p><p>“Obviously we’ll…that is…” Byakuya huffs. “Firstly, we need to get outside.”</p><p>Hajime finally pulls himself away from Nagito and his weak smile, helping the Ultimate Affluent Progeny lug Akane up.</p><p>“Fucking finally.” Fuyuhiko all but shoves himself against the exit doors. After a brief pause they open for him. Almost as if on autopilot, the entirety of the class follows him and Peko inside.</p><p>The ride up is almost silent, save the hum of the elevator and distant metal changing. Half way up, Mahiru starts to cry. No one else says a thing.</p><p>They scatter once feet hit sand. Peko and Fuyuhiko are gone faster than Teruteru can process. Kazuichi similarly scurries from sight, followed by Gundham and Ibuki…and Mahiru, as well. Unlike the after first trial, it’s everyone for themselves. Byakuya more or less ends up dragging the unconscious gymnast to the side and props her up against a palm tree. Hajime similarly now has the Ultimate Lucky Student hanging off his shoulders, the man too far gone now to stay on his own feet. “I’m taking Nagito to the hospital.”</p><p>“Good.” Byakuya says. “Will you be able to watch him overnight, or shall I-“</p><p>“I…I’ve got him.”</p><p>Wordlessly, the Ultimate Affluent Progeny nods.</p><p>Chiaki slowly comes up from behind. “…do you want me to help carry Akane…?”</p><p>Again, their leader nods. “That is appreciated. I can carry the majority of her weight, if you would keep her feet from dragging.”</p><p>“…ok.”</p><p>“U-Um-“ The chef tentatively chimes in. “Anything I could-?”</p><p>“You.” </p><p>“Ah, m-me? What-?”</p><p>Like that Byakuya is before him, taking his red scarf in a tight grip and bringing him farther away from whoever lingers by the escalator. Teruteru’s sudden bewilderment dies fast as Hajime twists away, guiding Nagito to the third island.</p><p> “You encouraged Nagito to ingest that, that poison!” Byakuya shouts, letting go and instead pinning him in place with his eyes. “How could you ever suggest such a thing?! You put his health-, his life at risk.”</p><p>“H-He-“ Teruteru sputters. This isn’t…the conversation he expected to be having with the large man. “But he, he’s the one who-“</p><p>“Nagito is troubled.” His leader says, gravely. “He’s sick, is he not?”</p><p>“H-Huh? You know that?” The words bring to memory one of the exchanges between him and Byakuya in the hospital. He’d let that slip, hadn’t he? “Nagito…W-Well, that’s only what I assumed, with his dietary issues and his completion…”</p><p>“His disregard for his own well being.” Byakuya continues after him. “His belief his life no longer matters. His infatuation with unkillable “concepts” like hope and luck. That he is worthless. Inferior.”</p><p>“A-Ah-“</p><p>“You took advantage of a sick man to prove your point. I would hope you could understand on your own the immoralityof that.”</p><p>He stares at the man with a mix of shame and injustice. “Ah just…wanted to prove ya couldn’t a’…”</p><p>“Unacceptable. I will tell you this once, and only that. It’s unacceptable for you to conduct yourself in such a manner.”</p><p>
  <em>Nagito tried to kill him.</em>
</p><p>All Teruteru does is weakly nod. “It won’t…happen no more. Ah swear.”</p><p>
  <em>He could kill everyone.</em>
</p><p>“See that it doesn’t.” Byakuya turns sharply away from him, taking Akane up and carrying her with Chiaki out of his sight.</p><p>The Ultimate Chef ends up standing alone in the evening light.</p><p> </p><p>[10 Days Remaining]</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I apologize for taking so long to post, again. Still, I hope you enjoyed the conclusion to this trial, and found the answers satisfying. Thank you so much for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. A Cookout and a Choice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Teruteru moves on autopilot when the morning announcement comes. Opens the kitchen. Boils water. Preps dough and meat and vegetables. Gets out plates and utensils. He puts just enough effort into the work that his mind spends time going over recipes and counting timers instead of actually…thinking.</p><p>The rest of the class seems to follow suit, filing in one by one and slowly starting to munch on the provided breakfast as the Ultimate Chef puts the finishing touches on his own. Byakuya stuffs his face in the usual fashion, Ibuki sat across from him and twiddling her thumbs. A loud hums echos from her throat, but its strangely…ordered and generic.</p><p>Akane isn’t eating much. Teruteru tries pretend she’s suddenly gained a more discerning pallet. He can’t really manage it. </p><p>Nagito’s recovered. At least enough to walk on his own, and to leave the hospital to join them for breakfast. The Ultimate Chef keeps away from him, and from Hajime’s distrustful gaze. </p><p>Chiaki and Gundham seem no worse for wear. At least, as far as Teruteru can tell. He doesn’t know them very well, admittedly. Beyond the Ultimate Breeder’s softness for troubled creatures, or the Ultimate Gamer’s distant but kind words.</p><p>What really worries him, is who isn’t there. </p><p>Fuyuhiko and Peko still haven’t shown. Not that Teruteru particularly expects them too. Kazuichi’s probably holed himself back in his room, and…</p><p>Nekomaru and Hiyoko are dead.</p><p>…Mahiru is gone now, too.</p><p>No doubt she’d berate any guy who’d avoid breakfast in the restaurant. She’d probably let the other girls slide, admittedly, but…she didn’t seem one to break her own standards. Ah! Maybe she was simply…enjoying a morning alone.</p><p>“Do you think…Mahiru’ll…y’know?” He mutters, avoiding the responsibility of actually having to finish the thought.</p><p>A few classmates glance at each, no answer to give. Byakuya sighs through his nose. “Do not bother with that. I will visit her later.”</p><p>“She’ll need something to eat, right?” Teruteru asks, nervously twirling his comb. “Maybe I should come along. Bring some brunch…? Something plain? No, something that took a bit of time. Maybe that ham I’ve been curing? Naw, ain’t been long enough…”</p><p>“Cured ham?” The man eyes involuntarily light up. “…Inform me when it is ready then, so that I may ensure it’s been properly prepared.”</p><p>“I don’t need you to check my work! If you just want my meat inside of you, say so!”</p><p>“Can’t you act appropriately without supervision for even a few minutes, Teruteru?” A sharp voice calls. The Ultimate Chef perks up, turning to see Ibuki hop to her feet and rush around the new arrival.</p><p>“Woo! Mahiru’s alright! Good, good! Then, good-nom-nom-nomming to you and me!”</p><p>“Good morning, Ibuki.” Mahiru shows her a strained smile. The skin beneath her eyes is so dark it nearly looks like she’s bruised, but other than that, she’s just the same as days before, with a stern look in her face and a hand on her camera. “Is everyone else already here? I’m sorry for being so late, that wasn’t appropriate of me…”</p><p>“There’s no need to apologize.” Byakuya replies to her, shoulders dipping just a small bit. “After breakfast, we will have a briefing about our action plan.”</p><p>“Action plan?” Hajime asks.</p><p>“Simply, we will ensure we’re on the same page, and determine the best course of action. Before that, however…” the man shoves out a hand. “Let’s eat!” </p><p>“I’m glad you’re up!” The Ultimate Chef finds a full smile, directed to the Ultimate Photographer. “Then why don’t you cop a squat and I’ll bring out a little something? Get comfy. Take ya’ skirt off, even. Maybe leave a spot under the table for me to-“</p><p>“Teruteru, no!” Mahiru scolds.</p><p>“Teruteru, yes!”</p><p>In any case…He knows delaying the delivery of Akane’s meat dishes is a recipe for death, so he makes sure to prioritize them. If a regular plate isn’t doing it for her, well, it’s only obviously his will!</p><p>“For my favorite barely dressed girl…” The Ultimate Chef chuckles, sliding into the seat beside her and pushing his plate to knock the remains of hers away. “There’s more where this comes from, of course. Well? Come on, eat it! Come on, come on!”</p><p>“Finally! You made me wait too long.” The Ultimate Gymnast grabs up a hunk of meat in her bare hand and stuffs it in her face. Chewing…still chewing…Teruteru narrows eyes at her complete lack of reaction, just methodically making her way though the plate. The woman eats at an absolutely reasonable pace. For her, it’s terrifyingly strange. He hopes the blow to her head last night hasn’t actually caused her any damage.</p><p>“Ah,” He starts, twirling his comb in his hand. “Sudden manners? You never act so careful when you’re slurping on my meat.”</p><p>“Hey, meat man.”</p><p>Teruteru’s surprised to hear the flatness in the voice. Akane’s face is pulled up into an odd look. Like she’s trying to make herself think hard on something, and not making the progress she wants. That in of itself isn’t so odd…but the seriousness that accompanies it is. “What’s with this food?”</p><p>“…Eh?” He pauses. “Well, today I though I’d make a few simple roasts, but I’ve got some traditional style lamb kabobs and braised beef tongue, as well as-”</p><p>“I don’t care what it is if it’s meat!” Akane yells. “And…that’s not what I mean, you know?! What’s with it?”</p><p>“You mean the side dishes? Well, I’ve prepared-“</p><p>“I don’t mean that either! This food is-!” The Ultimate Gymnast slams hands to the table, grunting. “Damn it! It just isn’t cutting it!”</p><p>“Wh-What?” Not…cutting it? That wasn’t possible! It was his cooking! He’d crafted that food with his own two hands! Hands of the Ultimate Chef! “That ain’t right! ‘Course it cuts it! Ah made it, it’s gotta-!”</p><p>“I said it’s not!” Her fist slams on the table, silencing the murmurs around the room. Teruteru doesn’t have the time to watch his life flash before his eyes. </p><p>“Akane! Get ahold of yourself!” Byakuya bellows, coming surprisingly fast to them.</p><p>The troubled look on Akane’s face morphs to a grin and she jumps to her feet. “Yeah? You wanna try and stop me? Come on! Let’s fight!”</p><p>“Fight? You’re joking.” Their leader swiftly grabs the back of the chair Teruteru’s sat himself in and easily drags him away, putting himself between them. “I have far better things to do with my time. So should you-“</p><p>She brings her knee up to the man’s thick stomach, Byakuya barely managing to catch it. He takes a single step back and grabs her calf with his other hand, pulling her off balance and to the floor. A rising kick brings her back up, and gives Teruteru quite a view. </p><p>“You aren’t getting out of it that easy!” The woman shouts. “You’re way stronger than you look, right?! I remember you have a killer grip! Don’t think I’m gonna let you go before I beat the hell out of you!”</p><p>Byakuya huffs and moves out the way. “Don’t make me repeat myself. I have no interest in you. Simply, I will not tolerate discourse.”</p><p>“I don’t even know what that means! Just get over here so I can clock you!”</p><p>“W-Woah, Akane, calm down.” Hajime mistakenly gets involved. The woman all but pivots you him, nigh crackling with violent energy.</p><p>“What, you wanna go instead?! C’mon, someone step up already!”</p><p>“Ah-,” Teruteru cough, ducking behind the back of the chair. “P-Perhaps you should finish your breakfast, first? Pleasure before business, and all that.”</p><p>“How am I supposed to eat if nothing tastes right, huh?! What’s up with that…” The intensity on her face wavers a bit. Teruteru resists the urge to defend his meals. He’s certain he’s prepared everything up to standard. If it’s not his cooking that’s the problem, it has to be on her, right? But that’s only make sense if her tastes had just suddenly changed. </p><p>Wait, was that actually it? Was high calorie, rich red meat not what she needed right now? He feels like smacking himself from the obviousness of it. “You just need something easier to digest! Maybe some stew’d work better…’er maybe fish-?” A small jolt passes though him, and he grins. Some fish…he’s suddenly made aware of that failed plan of his, some four days back. That little sea-food garden party! Light fish dishes under the sun and by the ocean. Way better than eating the usual in this cramped restaurant! “Y’know what? Y’all don’t gotta worry ‘bout no th’ang. I’mma take good care of ya’! All y’all!”</p><p>“I don’t think anyone here needs your kind of “care”.” Mahiru clips. Teruteru just chuckles.</p><p>“Au contraire! I’ve decided! Lunch is gonna be all on me! On the beach today. Ah’ll treat ya’ ta’ a Hanamura cookout-!, w-wait, I mean, a high class garden party!”</p><p>“Quit your babbling.” Byakuya snaps at him. “You mean to say you’ll host an event at the beach, at lunch time?”</p><p>“Yessir! Though I’m sure you’d make a much nicer “main event”, yourself. Oh ho ho…”</p><p>“Ooo! An event?! Count Ibuki in!” The Ultimate Musician cries, throwing back her fork and splattering an arch of potatoes against the ceiling. “She’ll bring her guitar and-!”</p><p>“I’m sure that whatever Teruteru is planning, musical elements will not be a part of it.” The Ultimate Affluent Progeny cuts in.</p><p>“Can Ibuki sing?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Whistle?”</p><p>“…I’ll allow it, but if you abuse your privileges, they’ll be taken away.”</p><p>“Yahoo! Beach event!”</p><p>“Hey, how does any of that help me?!” Akane demands, clapping a hand on the top of the chef’s head in a bit of a dangerous manner. “I wanna eat!”</p><p>“A-And you will! I’m certain with some more time to prepare, I can whip you up the perfect thing for lunch!”</p><p>She eyes him for a moment, before pulling back and returning to the table, almost reluctantly chewing on a kabob. ”Damn it, I’m hungry now…”</p><p>“Well, then, I guess I’ll get planning~” He chuckles a bit, scooting back out the room. “Let’s see…”</p><p>“I will accompany you for during the set up of such an event.”</p><p>“…Eh?” Teruteru stops half way into the kitchen, looking at his leader with surprise. He’d expected, after yesterday, Byakuya wouldn’t be exactly…thrilled to spend time with him. A bit of tension leaves his shoulders. Then, maybe the man wasn’t as cross with him as he worried-</p><p>“That way, I can ensure nothing dangerous can occur.”</p><p>“Wh…Why would anything dangerous…?” He mumbles, wounded.</p><p>“Well, I suppose with a killing game going on…you never really know!” The worst possible voice pipes up. Teruteru shies further away, unable to look in the sickly man’s direction. “Not only that, we still have an extreme threat against us, don’t we?”</p><p>“Extreme threat? Heh…so you’ve noticed?” Gundham hums, curling out a hand so his hamsters can run down his arms. “Indeed! My Four Dark Deva’s are in peak form today! To have sensed their killing aura…you must be more perceptive then your fellow mortals!”</p><p>“That’s…not exactly what I was talking about.” The man softly laughs.</p><p>“…You mean World Ender, don’t you, Nagito?” Hajime speaks, turning to the man with a narrowed gaze.</p><p>“Well, of course World Ender is important, if they’re the ones who trapped us on this island, or started this killing game…” Nagito starts. “There must be some sort of plan or goal they have, right? I wonder how they’ll try to accomplish it…or rather, who will.”</p><p>“Explain yourself.” Byakuya demands, eyeing the man sharply.</p><p>“Oh, I really don’t have much to explain!” Nagito laughs awkwardly, holding up hands in surrender. “I mean what I say! In this kind of situation…you never know just who your enemies may end up being. It’s possible there’s something out there we aren’t fully aware of…like the traitor, for instance.”</p><p>“Oh, right!” Ibuki calls. “I forgot all about the traitor! They’re working with World Ender, right?”</p><p>Teruteru prays that tending to his dishes will let him fade away into the background as the conversation continues behind him. “Well, that’s what Monokuma says.” Nagito replies. “Wether or not that’s actually the case…we shouldn’t forget to be mindful, right Byakuya?”</p><p>The Ultimate Affluent Progeny eyes him for a long moment. In the end, he nods. “Mindful, yes. Of course, we should all be mindful of ourselves and each other. However, it is vital to avoid conflict. The last thing we need is any more…fractures in our trust.”</p><p>“Shouldn’t we discuss the issue, though?” The Ultimate Lucky Student pushes. “I don’t think it’s unreasonable to assume that the traitor may be taking their own steps while we’re occupied with the killing game…”</p><p>“Indeed.” Gundham hums. “We should remain vigilant for the two-faced trickster amongst our, or shall I say, your ranks.”</p><p>“How are we supposed to know who that is, anyway?” Akane asks, tossing a bare kabob stick behind her. “Hey, we should beat up that stupid rabbit, right?”</p><p>“Yeah! They work together, remember!” Ibuki speaks up. “It totally knows who the traitor is!”</p><p>“U-Um…! I-I definitely don’t know what you’re talking about!” An over-cutesy voice calls, the creature in question seeming to materialize before their eyes. “Th-There’s no reason to waste energy on any of that! Let all your worries fade away from your mind like the waves on this island’s beautiful shores!”</p><p>“Begone.” Byakuya says, not even looking at the creature.</p><p>“A-At least hear what I have to say…”</p><p>Nagito looks at it. “Planning to tell us more about the traitor? Or World Ender?”</p><p>“O-Of course I won’t!” The thing says, before stumbling over itself. “Um…! I mean, I don’t know anything in the first place!”</p><p>“Then what do you want?” Hajime demands.</p><p>“Oh! Your teacher brought you good news! A new island is open for you to explore!” Monomi smiles sweetly at the class. “So, don’t bother thinking about a traitor or World Ender. Have some fun discovering the secrets of a fun and exciting new place! Love, love!”</p><p>“A new island…?” Byakuya scoffs. “How convenient that you introduce a new environment to us only after this tragedy.”</p><p>“B-But…uwa…” Monomi wilts, ears dropping down either side of its head. “I…I hope you find the new island fun, a-and…”</p><p>“It seems our schedule has been decided.” Their leader huffs. “We’ll explore this new island today, and report back for lunch with our findings.”</p><p>Teruteru hasn’t really given the whole “traitor” ordeal that much thought. He’s mostly just been terrified of getting wrongfully blamed, all because he’d told that lie – which, he might add, was by no wrongdoing on his part! - at the start of this…but was there actually a traitor? Were they…dangerous?</p><p>There’s really only one dangerous person that comes to his mind.</p><p>“Are we gonna get in groups again?” Ibuki asks. “Ooo, pick me! Pick me!”</p><p>“Becoming sequestered into the folly of mortals is…tiresome.” Gundham hums.</p><p>“It is for everyone’s protection.” Byakuya scolds. “We don’t know what is waiting for us on this new island. There could be anything from a motive to a trap.”</p><p>“Why bother going at all?” Akane blurts. “Unless they got some places to eat, might as well just stay here.”</p><p>“Akane has a point.” Hajime says, slowly. “Going to these new islands doesn’t actually seem to be helpful.”</p><p>“Don’t say that, Hajime!” Nagito says. “Our method of escape might be just around the corner!...or perhaps, the key to our demise. Either way, we should make sure they don’t fall into the wrong hands.”</p><p>“Jeez! When Nagito has more sense than the rest of you, we should really be concerned.” Mahiru huffs. “You should all try to be a little more reliable! Understand?!”</p><p>“Uh, r-right?” Hajime mutters. Gundham coughs into a fist, attempting to look unaffected.</p><p>“Well, it’d be best for me to spend some time preparing for lunch!” He’ll need the extra time, too, mind already racing with ideas. Simple ideas, to be honest, but still in need of close attention and a careful hand. “Try to look forward to it, ok? Wear something nice. Like, nothing at all, for example…”</p><p>“Jeez, you’re going to skip out too?” Mahiru shakes her head.</p><p>“I’m not skipping!” He defends. “I’ll join up after I get everything together. You can give me a run down. Or, a rub down~. If you want to be there when I set it all up, Byakuya, you can come with me then!”</p><p>The man merely huffs in acknowledgment. </p><p>Nagito looks to the Ultimate ??? “Well, Hajime? Will you accompany my to the new island? Of course, I’d understand if someone like me would just be dragging you down…”</p><p>Hajime sighs. “I…It’s not you, Nagito, just…”</p><p>“Oh…I understand. My luck has already caused you so much trouble…”</p><p>“Look, it’s not your luck-“</p><p>“I wonder…if anything on this new island might help us find out more about your identity. It feels like each one gives us just a bit more information to piece together. Maybe, after what you almost suffered, you’ll come across something really helpful!...or maybe something even worse…”</p><p>“Do you…” The man’s voice comes different, sharper. “Think there might actually be…?”</p><p>“Well, if there is, I’ll be sure to tell you!” The Ultimate Lucky Student grins as he stands, stumbling a step or so before righting his balance. “Thank you again for watching over trash like me…I’ll try to return the favor by searching the new island for you!”</p><p>The man is half way out of the restaurant before Hajime stands and follows him out.</p><p>“Hmm. Hajime changed his mind real fast!” Ibuki says. “Aw. Ibuki was gonna ask him to come with the band!”</p><p>“…Eh? Band?” Teruteru blinks at her.</p><p>“You didn’t know?! Ibuki’s getting a new band together, we’ve got – Hajime on drums!  Chiaki on triangle! Byakuya on accordion-!”</p><p>“I never agreed to that.” The Ultimate Affluent Progeny cuts in.</p><p>“-That’s a “maybe” from Byakuya on the accordion! And Hiyoko on-!” The Ultimate Musician falls quiet, face twisting from its usual bubbly glee to something uncomfortable and somber. “Hiyoko…can’t play in the band anymore.”</p><p>A small moment of silence comes on the room. Some of it out of respect, but mostly just a sudden spike of awkwardness. Byakuya clears his throat to regain the rooms attention. “Then, I will take my leave to the new island. Mahiru, would you care to join me?”</p><p>“…Yeah. That’s…a good idea.” She says, standing slowly and following the man out. Her eyes don’t rise from the floor.</p><p>“Aw, man.” Ibuki sighs, then perks up like nothing happened. “Fine, fine! Ibuki will do her own important investigation!” And charging out the premises on her own. The rest of the sparse class file out on their own terms, but with a plan in mind Teruteru doesn’t feel so abandoned. After…yesterday, a good meal is just what everyone needs to get back on track! He done it before, he’s sure he can pull off the perfect meal once again!</p><p>The process is noticeably less melancholy this time around, sure that he can raise up some spirits with the meal. It mostly consists of just readying some fillets to be cooked later, and carving out a mess of sushi while he’s at it. He even spends a bit carefully carving up some gourmet Fugu. Two hours and three minutes fly by without issue.</p><p>Teruteru only leaves the kitchen for a moment, just to check if he didn’t have some extra rock salt in his cabin. Eighty-four seconds precisely. How was he to know the horrors such an act would wrought?</p><p>“Hel-loooooo!”</p><p>“Gah-!” Teruteru gapes, eyes wide in horror. “Wh-What did-?!”</p><p>“Ibuki got lost! And hungry! And wanted some dip for her potato chips!”</p><p>He points wordlessly to the mayonnaise smoothed overtop the counter. </p><p>“Oh yeah. That was an accident!”</p><p>His finger moves to towels smoldering on the hot stove.</p><p>“Ibuki tried to clean up!”</p><p>The raw meat layered over cooked.</p><p>“You gotta learn to organize your workspace better! Having everything spread out takes up too much space!”</p><p>“I-I don’t know If I wanna give you a proper lesson or ban you from ever coming in again.” Teruteru coughs, cupping his nose. “No, wait, you certainly need a “punishment” for this behavior! With apologies! And whipped cream!”</p><p>“Oh, like a contest? Ibuki once chugged an entire can of spray cheese! She almost drowned.”</p><p>“Spray…cheese.” After a small moment of reeling, Teruteru flicks any remaining sources of fire off and shakily points to the door. “I’m mostly finished with all this…‘cept this mess…I gotta head over to let everyone know lunch is on the way.”</p><p>“Ooo! Ibuki will come too! She keeps trying to remember to go to the new island and keeps forgetting! Earlier she got lost around the island in the middle! It has so many gates! Some of them still have monster robots, though…”</p><p>“Ah, a wonderful idea!” Teruteru blurts, desperate to get her out of the poor kitchen. There was syrup on the ceiling. In the shape of a smiley face. With a signature. Oh god. “Perhaps, I could simply wrap you up in a nice leash. Oh ho ho!”</p><p>“If you did, Ibuki would lose her leash on life!”</p><p>“Oh ho ho…really though, get out of the kitchen.”</p><p>The new island is a bit of a trek by itself. The bridge connecting to it seems far longer than the others, to the point where the island is hardly visible until they’re upon it. It brings an odd, impossible space feeling to mind. The view of it, however, absolutely dismisses any feeling of discomfort.</p><p>White stone bricks carefully crafted into wide streets with curbs and lampposts and drifting balloons and twirling metal rides and a god-damn castle?!</p><p>“Oh! Could it be?! The gods are smiling upon us know! Don’tcha know?! Don’tcha know?! It’s an amusement park!!!”</p><p>He’s…never been to an amusement park, before. Too expensive. Too far out of town. He remembers some of the asshole kids down the road flaunting keychains with rollercoaster logos or seen photos hanging up in their houses with them screaming the heads off and strapped into a ride. He’d always wondered what that’d be like.</p><p>B-But…he was pretty much an adult, you know? And a world class chef. He’s above that kind of low class, childish stuff…</p><p>“Ibuki wants to look for a haunted house!”</p><p>“Y-Ya think they got one?!” He gasps, bringing hands up to cup his own cheeks. “With the zombies and the killers?!” </p><p>“A chainsaw wielding maniac!” Ibuki cries.</p><p>“Oh ho ho! I might just jump into your arms from fright!” He laughs for a moment, but gets ahold of himself and shakes his head. “Now wait, we gotta round everyone up for lunch, remember? That’ll have to wait.”</p><p>“Aww…well! Then Ibuki’s off to ride the rides! Good luck!”</p><p>“Wha-, don’t just run off ‘n leave me!” He cries, quickly charging after the fleeing girl. </p><p>The man really doesn’t want to abandon his stored food for long, resisting the urge to approach the large fantasy castle or other odds and ends. That is until…the rollercoaster. She’s out of sight before he can blink, and damn if he ain’t headed the same way. It’s amazing how imposing an actual rollercoaster was up close! They always seemed so much smaller in adds…</p><p>“RollercoasterrollercoasterrollercoasterYAHOO!!!”</p><p>“A rollercoaster, eh?” He says, eyes bright. “Well, normally I wouldn’t waste my time on something so…low class. But if it’s just this once then I guess I can make an exception!”</p><p>“Woo!” The Ultimate Musician cries as the two of them pile into the front car. “Private rollercoaster ride! Let’s go! Let’s go!”</p><p>“Oh ho ho!”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“So…how do we turn it on?”</p><p>“Ibuki has no idea!”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“This is the greatest moment of disappointment in my life!” Ibuki chirps.</p><p>He shoulda known it’d be too good to be true. The two Ultimates shamefully retreat with heavy hearts and pitifully un-churned stomachs. Well, least they can eat their sorrows away once they get everyone together. Surprising they haven’t run into anyone yet. At least six other people were on the island, right? Were they all in one place, somewhere?</p><p>“I guess the only other place to look is further up the path.” Teruteru mentions.</p><p>“Maybe they found a ride that works!”</p><p>“Or maybe they’re busy riding each other?”</p><p>“If everyone’s together, then Ibuki’ll make it all official!”</p><p>“Official?”</p><p>“Yep! Ibuki’s decided! A new band-mate is to be added!”</p><p>“Huh?” He pauses a moment, bringing hands up to cup his own round cheeks. “Have you gone sweet on me, then? I don’t exactly know any instruments…but that doesn’t mean I don’t know how to use these fingers. How about a demonstration?”</p><p>“Nnnnope! Ibuki didn’t mean Teruteru at all!”</p><p>“Eh? Who then?”</p><p>“Mahiru can join the band!” Ibuki chirps. “So...even if Hiyoko’s gone, it’ll still be ok!”</p><p>The words sound…off, despite their cheery, genuine tone. “…still be ok?” He asks. “What’s that mean?”</p><p>The Ultimate Musician hums, alternating her steps side to side in an effort to avoid the seams between the laid bricks. Teruteru finds himself doing the same in her rhythm, forcing him to huff a bit from the effort of keeping up. “Ibuki is always looking for new band-members! They come and go all the time!...even when they say they won’t.”</p><p>Teruteru glances up from the pattern in the ground, furrowing eyebrows at her back. It takes effort not to let his gaze linger at the back of her thighs, but her odd shift and tone takes precedence. “Ya’ mean…they d-die?”</p><p>“What? That’s spooky! Is Ibuki’s band cursed?!” She snorts. “Nope! Sometimes, bands just drift apart. But! But! But! That just means I can make music with a whole bunch of new people!”</p><p>“If it’s making sweet music ya’ want…” Teruteru starts, but doesn’t finish. “…Ya said before, Hiyoko was gonna be in ya’ band? With Byakuya, n’ Chiaki, n’ Hajime?”</p><p>“Yep! She was the front line dancer! The motions of her body were like a sound wave for the eyes! She really loved Ibuki’s music too! And she liked to play fun games! Like when all three of us played “Teruteru in the costume head”!”</p><p>Teruteru refrains from mentioning he certainly hadn’t had fun in that “game”. </p><p>“Not to worry! Maybe Mahiru can play the xylophone! Ooo! Bongos! Did you know, bongos are the type of instrument only someone with the purest of heart can play?! Like a monk! Or the inventor of instant ramen!”</p><p>“I-Instant ramen?!” The Ultimate Chef sputters. “Y’all better be tryin’ ta’ get a rise outta me…!”</p><p>Ibuki stops short, nearly causing the smaller man to tip into her. “But…Hiyoko did a great job at the concert, didn’t she?”</p><p>“…yeah, I’d reckon so.”</p><p>The woman giggles. “Ok! Operation – Find the Food Stalls is a-go-go! Ibuki made herself hun-gry!”</p><p>“J-Just wait a bit longer! Until mah cookout! Don’t settle for shitty slop like fuckin’ stall food! Do y’all even know ‘ow often they clean they ‘quipment?! Answer – they don’t!”</p><p>“Eh! But all the leftover food stuff adds up right? It’s like, exponential flavor growth.”</p><p>“Y-Ya’ worry me sometimes, Ibuki.”</p><p>He manages to steer her away from any abandoned food carts on the streets, until they come up to the next location that could be considered a ride. Some large building with a wonky, multicolored face and a bear-like train. Oh, and as it happens-</p><p>“Hajime!” The Ultimate Musician cries, waving her arms intensely at the man. “Oh, and Byakuya! Oh, and Mahiru! Oh, and Nagito! Oh, and-“</p><p>“Uh, hi, Ibuki.” The Ultimate ??? cuts her off, for everyone’s sake. </p><p>“Mmm! Mmm! Everyone’s here, just like Ibuki expected! Whatcha looking at, anyway? Oh?! A ride that works?!”</p><p>“No.” Byakuya responds, scrutinizing the railed vehicle before them. “Like the others around the island, it seems to be inactive. It seems this building is inaccessible any other way but train. Similarly, the castle centered in the island is without conventional entrance.”</p><p>“I’m sure someone like the Ultimate Gymnast could scale her way in.” Nagito suggests. “Or, maybe we could blow open an entrance.” </p><p>“Too dangerous.” Their leader dismisses. “In any case, by your presence here, I’ll assume it’s time to ready ourselves for lunch.”</p><p>Teruteru hums. “Well, won’t actually be eating for another hour or two, but I gotta set up the beach now.”</p><p>The man sighs, sending a last look at the odd building. “I suppose more investigation can be carried out at a later time. There seems to be no major points of interest in this location.”</p><p>“What? Nothing of interest?” Cruel giggles fill the air, a familiar black and white face coming into view. “But you’ve left so many mysteries unsolved.”</p><p>“Of course. You’ve just been waiting to pop up, haven’t you?” The Ultimate Affluent Progeny glares, thoroughly unsurprised. </p><p>“Fuhuhu…perhaps. Anyway, you’d think a group of high school students would be a bit more excited about their own personal amusement park. I’m sure by now, you’ve all noticed the various rides located across the island!” Monokuma says.</p><p>“Yeah! We tried to ride the rollercoaster, but it was busted. Ibuki was SUPER disappointed.” The Ultimate Musician groans, shaking her head in a triangular pattern. </p><p>“Broken? Oh, none of the rides are broken at all! I’ve just left them off!”</p><p>“Wha-?! What for? Why do you hate fun so much!”</p><p>“Well, you see, the problem is – it’s expensive to keep all these attractions up and running! Our budget’s falling fast! Soon there won’t even be enough for animation! We’ll just snap into different positions like static sprites in a VN novel!”</p><p>Monomi squeals, appearing beside its "brother". “P-Please don’t say such compromising things!”</p><p>“My point is, we have just enough left to turn on a single ride! I’ll even let you pick which one! Aren’t I such a generous headmaster?”</p><p>“Wha, only one?!” Ibuki groans, jumping foot to foot. “Ok! Rollercoaster it is! Let’s a go-go!”</p><p>Mahiru looks off with a bit of a forced smile. “I don’t really care for fast rides. But, I’ll stay on the platform and try to get photo when you all over the top, ok?”</p><p>“Ya’ will?! Can you make me a copy of it?” Boy would that piss off his siblings! His mama would love it, too…</p><p>“Well...if you Ultimates decide the rollercoaster is the best option, of course that’s the one we should pick!” Nagito smiles. “I was almost hoping for the fun house…but what am I saying? Trash like me shouldn’t even open their mouth.”</p><p>“Nagito-“ Hajime sighs in a fashion that reveals he’s probably been listing to variations on that phrase the entire day. “If you want the funhouse, let’s go there.”</p><p>“Oh? You mean, you’d want to come with me, Hajime? I don’t deserve such kindness…”</p><p>“Hey! We already said the rollercoaster!” Ibuki cries.</p><p>“…I’ve never been on a rollercoaster…or to a funhouse…so I’m ok with either choice.” Chiaki mumbles.</p><p>“So, we have to actually choose?” Ibuki grasps. “Byakuya! Say you’ll ride the roller coaster!”</p><p>“This conversation is a waste. The ride doesn’t matter, nor who rides it.” Byakuya spits. “We need to focus on situation that’s at hand. This is simply meant as a distraction.”</p><p>“Th-There’s no need to argue, class!” Monomi cries. “It’s a great idea! Everyone should choose a fun ride to take together! The most important thing to do on this class trip is have fun!”</p><p>“Shut up.” Byakuya snaps. The rabbit wilts.</p><p>“Actually, I agree with Monomi!” Monokuma laughs.</p><p>“Y…You do?” The rabbit squeaks.</p><p>“I do! Fun rides like this deserve to be shared for the whole class! So…Unless the whole class decides to participate, no one gets a ride!”</p><p>“Wha-, no fair!” Ibuki cries.</p><p>“A waste of time.” Their leader shakes his head. “Let us continue on.”</p><p>Monokuma hums, bringing up a paw and tilting its head. “What, you’re just gonna give up?”</p><p>“It’s…not very likely Fuyuhiko or Peko would agree to ride.” Hajime says. “And…” </p><p>Everyone’s eyes end up drifting to Mahiru. She silently clicks through her camera, rather than say anything.</p><p>“Then you’re not interested in the reward?”</p><p>“Oh? Reward?” Nagito falls into one of those a small, empty smiles.</p><p>“Don’t think I haven’t noticed, your class looks like it’s falling apart! I mean, it’s almost like you’re trying to kill each other! So, if you can manage to convince everyone to ride together…I’ll give you all a special reward.”</p><p>“No doubt, our “reward” will be your new motive!” Byakuya narrows eyes. Monokuma simply giggles.</p><p>“Well, I cant deny that! However, that doesn’t mean it’s not beneficial to you, too! Listen up, my precious students. If you take the roller coaster together…then I’ll reward you with more information about your current situation.”</p><p>Their leader regards the bear for a moment. “You mean, about the organization who’s trapped us here.”</p><p>“Fuhuhuhu…You’ll have to choose that option to find out! But before you do, keep in mind what you could earn if you pick the funhouse, instead…”</p><p>Byakuya balks, honestly dumbfounded. “What information could be more important to us then that of our situation?”</p><p>“If you decide to pick the funhouse…then I’ll give you some information regarding your school life.”</p><p>“Our…school life?” Teruteru spits, mind kickstarting at the word. “Ya’ mean all that stuff ya’ took away? Our memories?”</p><p>Monokuma giggles. “Now, now. I didn’t take them, remember? It was Monomi, and World Ender.”</p><p>“Um…What kind of memories and we gonna learn about?” Ibuki asks.</p><p>“Who knows…? Maybe your grades, some major life events, your family…your talents.”</p><p>Family.</p><p>Memories of his family.</p><p>Akane scoffs. “We already know our talents.”</p><p>Nagito just smiles. “Not all of us.”</p><p>“O…Our talents?” Hajime’s voice is scarcely a whisper. “If we choose to go to the funhouse…”</p><p>“Fuhuhu…that’s only a maybe, you know?” Monokuma laughs. “But…are you really gonna miss the opportunity to find that information out?”</p><p>The look on Hajime’s face is almost scary. Desperate. “We…We’ll go to-“</p><p>“We are going to return to the first island.” Byakuya’s voice suddenly cuts in. “Teruteru, did you not say before you were preparing lunch for us all? It is certainly lunchtime by now.”</p><p>Memories about his family…how the hell did he ever let anything else take priority over that? Years had passed. Years he couldn’t remember.</p><p>“Teruteru!”</p><p>“H-Huh?” He blinks, twisting back to look. Byakuya huffs, visibly annoyed. </p><p>“Lunch.”</p><p>“…r…right. Lunch. Ah…ah’m making lunch.” He blinks again. School life. He’s already graduated. Just can’t remember. Been years. “Ah was gonna…a cookout…”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“It ain’t matter what ‘dey say! It’s fuckin’ wrong!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ya think we ain’t goin’ through hell, too?! Ya’ can’t jus’ pretend she ain’t gonna-“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“If ya’ finish that sentence ah’ll kill ya!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“One year, Teruteru!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Byakuya, this can’t be the time!” Hajime counters. “If we go to the funhouse, we-“</p><p>“We need all students present for that, correct?”</p><p>“Oh yes!” Monokuma grins. “No one’s getting on either ride unless we have the full class! Then, you can decide amongst yourselves which you’re going on!”</p><p>“Then, we must return to the first island.” Byakuya insists. “We will gather our absent classmates, have lunch, and then discuss where we shall proceed to.”</p><p>The Ultimate ??? looks poised to say something, but in the end he doesn’t. </p><p>Byakuya turns back away. “You mentioned before you needed to set up the venue proper? I will accompany you, to ensure-“</p><p>Teruteru just blinks at the man, nodding slowly along with his moving lips, but hearing little more than distant murmurs.</p><p>It takes a bit for him to come back around. Lunch. He’s serving lunch. He’s going to host a cookout. Garden party. Something. Right, needs to retrieve the prepped food. Tables, utensils, get the portable grill from that old building so he can serve stuff hot and fresh..</p><p>He’s silently relieved Byakuya’s accompanied him, though he knows it’s probably just so the man can get at his food faster than the others. The large man refuses to actually, well, help carry anything, but the Ultimate Chef was already expecting to lug around the various coolers and equipment himself, so he barely minds.</p><p>He isn’t really thinking about anything, right now.</p><p>“What seems to be the issue?”</p><p>“…huh?”</p><p>“We’ve arrived.”</p><p>“Oh…? O-Oh, yes, of course!” Teruteru forces a laugh. “I couldn’t help but get lost in thought…about you in my bed, of course~”</p><p>“Just set up the grill.” The man replies, staring down one of the coolers of fish with preying eyes.</p><p>It’s quiet for a bit of time after that. Teruteru readies his equipment and works to finish up any last items, as Byakuya samples.</p><p>Just as soon as the Ultimate Chef starts to calm and focus, the other man speaks.“Tell me, which ride are you planning to vote for?”</p><p>“E-Eh?” He startles a bit, knife sticking down a bit too hard into the cutting board. His attention pivots back to the work as he starts to pry it back out. “W-Well, that is, ah-“</p><p>Byakuya simply stares at him, waiting for him to respond. “Ah…Ah wanna…w-well-“</p><p>“Either spit it out or simply stop trying.”</p><p>“I-I prefer to swallow, rather than spit.” Teruteru chuckles a moment. “Ah…w-well, what is it you’re going to choose?”</p><p>“Obviously, information regarding our situation is more helpful to us now then whatever the funhouse provides.”</p><p>“Ya’ aren’t…curious what Monokuma might give us ‘bout our memories?”</p><p>“Curiosity means nothing in the face of our survival.” Byakuya says, plainly. He stuffs another handful of roe and crackers. “And you have avoided my question.”</p><p>“…Y-Ya got a preference ‘tween salmon ‘n tuna-?”</p><p>“Fine, then.” The man turns back to the table, now aimed at the crab cakes. “I will sample some of these to ensure their quality.”</p><p>The chef relaxes. “I could assure you that myself, of course. But who am I to deny a taste~”</p><p>The rollercoaster, and information about their situation…or the funhouse, and information about their memories.</p><p>Byakuya’s choice…it’s probably the right one. Of course it is, but…</p><p>…if there’s even a chance…it’s Teruteru who doesn’t have no choice.</p><p>She’s fine. She has to be fine. She promised she’d be fine. She was fine.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>“May I have the honor of welcoming you all to this illustrious event? I, Teruteru Hanamura, the Ultimate Chef, have arranged a meal for all five senses! The sound of the sea, the feel of warm sun on your faces, the smell of greens and spices and meats, the taste of pleasures you’ve never known-“</p><p>“Get on with it!” Akane shouts, the words coming out far more threatening that excited.</p><p>“A-Ah, well, I hope you’ve all readied your pallet for an experience beyond words! An Ultimate-exclusive garden party event!”</p><p>“…Wasn’t it a cookout?” Chiaki asks.</p><p>“What? Cookout? Ha, do I look like some kinda’ red-neck? ‘Corse it ain’t no cookout…this is a five-star Hanamura VIP event!”</p><p>“But aren’t you gonna cook? Outside?” Ibuki presses.</p><p>“Well…technically, yes, but-“</p><p>“Hanamura cookout!”</p><p>“It ain’t just a cookout! It’s fancy!”</p><p>A distant, shuddering gasp comes across the way, matched with shuffling foliage and disturbed gravel. “I-I’m sorry! I’m sorry! J-Just don’t kill m-me…”</p><p>“Jeez! Can’t you at least try to act a little braver? No one wants to kill you! Just sit down on the beach and eat with the rest of us! You can’t hole yourself up forever. It’s completely irresponsible! No one else is being so dramatic, are they?!”</p><p>The commotion draws everyone’s attention to the mouth of the beach, a very haughty Mahiru charging into the sand and tugging along a equally frightened looking Ultimate Mechanic.</p><p>“Woah?! The hermit makes a rare appearance in the wild!” Ibuki shouts. Kazuichi cringes from the sounds, wiggling a bit in Mahiru’s grip of his sleeve. She pulls him to the center of the group and more or less forces him down, shoving hands on her hips and huffing a bit. “Thanks for the help, guys! I had to find him by myself! Did any of you even bring Peko and Fuyuhiko?”</p><p>“H-Huh?” Hajime stares at her like she’s lost her mind, which…is a really fair concern.</p><p>“Did you forget we need everyone together to decide which ride we’re going to take?” Mahiru snaps.</p><p>Byakuya clears his throat. “I will inform the both of them as soon as we have finished eating, then we may all deliberate at our own pace at the forth island.”</p><p>The Ultimate Photographer shakes her head, displeased, but she says no more about it. “Fine, then. Are we just going to eat now?”</p><p>“”Just” eat? Eating is one of the finest expressions of pleasure, besides of course-“ Half a dozen glares fix on him at once, and he decides to skip that for now. “…Feel free time grab a plate! I’ll be on the grill taking any hot orders! Oh, and don’t be shy, asking about the dishes! Some of these delicacies cost more than the average man makes in a month!” If only people would actually, y’know, buy ‘em, his life would be so much easier…</p><p>“Don’t run off!” The Ultimate Photographer cries, catching Kazuichi partially crawled away in the sand. The man flinches a little, scooting a bit farther and refusing to meet eyes. “Seriously? It won’t kill you just to sit and eat with us.”</p><p>“I-I think he gets it, Mahiru.” Hajime speaks up, holding up hands for peace.</p><p>“You should not mess with forces you cannot understand. Retreat. Allow the mechanist space.” Gundham calls, pulling his scarf and letting it sway unnaturally in the wind. “It is impossible to gain the trust of such a corrupted being though brute force or reason. Indeed! Mortals should know better than to meddle in the matters of warlocks!”</p><p>“If you’re trying to say you’d be better at making him sit still, it’s obviously a lie! Considering he’s barely come out of his room since Sonia died.”</p><p>Gundham’s face darkens. A small, strangled noice echoes out Kazuichi’s throat. Even Mahiru’s expression flickers, like she only realized she’s mentioned the late woman once the words were out her mouth. “…Fine. None of that matters, now. From now on, Kazuichi, you’re not going to be allowed to mope around on your own! You’re part of a group wether you like it or not.”</p><p>Kazuichi does not meet her gaze, nor acknowledge her words. Only polishes the doll in his hands with a far away gaze.</p><p>“Mahiru.” Byakuya says, firmly. An unspoken order to cut back. “Thank you, for retrieving Kazuichi for this lunch. We can begin now, correct, Teruteru?”</p><p>“Eh…? Ah, certainly.” </p><p>Once the class actually gets to eating, the effort Teruteru put in starts to show some real results. Faces light up, and most importantly, Akane is stuffing herself in earnest. “Tasty f-food, I missed ya!”</p><p>“Th-This sushi is super yummy!” The Ultimate Musician squeals. “Ibuki will totally would grow some parasites for this!”</p><p>“They ain’t gonna have no parasites!” The chef cries. “I know how to prep ‘em right, damn it! Stop doubtin’ mah food!”</p><p>Chiaki slowly chews a slice of sashimi, expression blank. Then she swallows.“…It’s really yummy...What kind of fish are they?” </p><p>“The usual suspects, mostly.” Teruteru admits. “Most tropical fish are better served grilled. What I’ve got here is some salmon, fatty tuna, squid, halibut, eel, the works. Oh! But, this plate here-“ he motions to one of the small platters, a certain type of sashimi separated from the rest. “Gen-u-ine pufferfish. Optional of course. But if you’ve never tasted true decadence, I-“ </p><p>“WHAT!?” The sudden cry startles him backwards. Before he can respond Byakuya’s charging forward. “Who’s grabbed from that plate?! You are not to eat from it!”</p><p>The class stares at the man, food hanging halfway to their mouths.</p><p>“Who?!”</p><p>“Wh-What…?” Teruteru stutters, unable to really process the situation. “Ah, n-no one yet? I wouldn’t serve it without a warning-?”</p><p>“Why is it being served at all?!” Byakuya shouts. “Of all the things to prepare, you chose Fugu?!”</p><p>“W-Well…Yes?” He stumbles back another step. “I-I mean, that’s one of the options-“</p><p>“Do you have ANY idea how poisonous that is?! The slightest bit could kill someone!”</p><p>“B-Byakuya…” Finally he understands. “It’s only poisonous if you don’t know what you’re doing.” </p><p>“It’s absolutely not worth the risk!” Their leader seethes.</p><p>“C’mon, it’s fine! Lemme eat it!”Akane complains, decently pissed at the potential lost option.</p><p>“Absolutely not! Teruteru, take it away now!”</p><p>“There’s nothing to worry about.” Teruteru tries to calm him, sweat peeking on his brow. “I am the Ultimate Chef, aren’t I? Of course I know all the precautions in how to prepare fugu – I’m legally licensed and everything. It’s perfectly safe, I can assure you.”</p><p>“Not. Worth. It.” Byakuya glares at him with hot anger. A prickling discomfort crawls up his spine at the man’s expression, at the way everyone was now eyeing his specially prepared meal. He…did he really doubt Teruteru’s ability? Did he think Teruteru would serve something that could hurt them?</p><p>He’s suddenly aware of Nagito’s odd smile, and Hajime’s hard gaze. He may have made an error of judgement. “W-Wait a minute. Truly, you don’t have anything to worry about. Here, see?”</p><p>Teruteru swoops up a slice of the fish in question between a pair of chopsticks, bringing it up to his own lips-</p><p>Before he can even blink a hand comes down hard on his wrist, knocking the chopsticks out of his hand. The other clamps in his coat, forcing him back a step. Teruteru stares up in slight horror at the far larger Ultimate. It takes a second to realize the man’s hands are shaking.</p><p>“B…Byakuya?”</p><p>“…” Byakuya lets go, stepping back. His face is dripping in sudden panic. “…It’s not worth you. It’s not worth any of you.”</p><p>There’s a silence. Long and awkward. </p><p>“Ah…Ah g-guess my dish was a little…tasteless?” The Ultimate Chef manages, almost tip-toeing around the large man. “W-Well, no matter! Th-there’s plenty of other fish in the sea, a-as it were…”</p><p>He grabs up the plate lined in the delicacy and puts it far away from the other food, still a bit shell shocked. Glancing back no one else has really moved. Eyes snapping between Byakuya and him. The Ultimate Affluent Progeny motions listlessly behinds him, gaze locked somewhere away from them all. “…carry on.”</p><p>A hell of a lot easier said than done. Teruteru unwillingly finds himself stuck in some kind of shell, wordlessly fulfilling the odd request and otherwise just keeping the selection stocked as the rest of his class slowly starts up some semblance of normal conversation.</p><p>“I guess it’s good we don’t have to eat the Fugu…if we did I’d probably get poisoned, knowing my luck!” The Ultimate Lucky Student gives an easy laugh. “But I’d hate to die for a trial that would have such an easy answer…”</p><p>“Nagito. Stop that.” Hajime says, visibly uncomfortable.</p><p>In response Nagito gives a weak smile. “I’m sorry, Hajime. I don’t want to bother you about that.”</p><p>“It’s not about…” Hajime shakes his head. “C’mon, let’s eat, ok? Do you have a favorite fish? Maybe we can trade.”</p><p>“You’d trade with me, Hajime? I’m so lucky!”</p><p>“Ugh…no way I can eat this now.” Kazuichi whimpers, curling up tight and eyeing the plate of pristine food. “Wh-What if it’s all deadly? I-It’s gonna kill me…”</p><p>“Silence, fiend.” Gundham spits. “…Very well. I will allow you a portion of my own essence.”</p><p>Kazuichi eyes him a moment, slowly reaching to take a few veggie rolls off Gundham’s plate. It takes a minute for him to force it in his mouth, but once he’s done he can’t stop himself for gorging most of Gundham’s portion. “Ugh-! You dare seek to steal it all?!”</p><p>“I-I’m sorry…I’m j-just so damn hungry…”</p><p>“Hey! Gimme more, Meat Man!”</p><p>Teruteru blinks, startled, before he nods and goes to do so.</p><p>All in all…the gathering doesn’t seem a waste. Akane eats her full, and most of the rest of the class. A few people actually get to a regular rhythm of talk and banter, but…</p><p>When it’s time to clean up, Byakuya is one of the last one’s lingering. He’s surprised that the man didn’t leave first if he was so cross – and he’s even more shocked Byakuya ate so little the entire time he was there. Because he was scared of being poisoned or something? No, Byakuya has already insisted to eat before the others to prevent something like that (though, admittedly, that could be an excuse for his large appetite). So why now of all times…?</p><p>“A-Are you still angry with me?” Teruteru prods when the last of their classmates catch the hint and leave them alone. “I truly wasn’t trying to worry you. I’ve prepared it many times before without issue. And of course I wouldn’t let someone eat it without knowing it.”</p><p>He’s given no response.</p><p>Briefly, Teruteru wonders if Byakuya is using his own “stay quiet and force them to speak instead” tactic against him. He lets himself fall for it anyway. “…Byakuya, I…I would never want to hurt any of you. You’re my friends. I just wanted to cheer everyone up.” He pauses, finding his comb already in his hair. “…Honestly? I didn’t even think about it. Fugu to me isn’t any more special that any other dish. I know in lesser hands it has the potential to be dangerous. I should have thought about how you and everyone would feel. Especially after…yesterday. It was…in poor taste not to. I’m…I’m sorry, Byakuya. It won’t happen again.”</p><p>“You should see that it doesn’t.” Byakuya says, sharply. “Honestly, the lack of forethought you give your actions is staggering.”</p><p>“Y-Ya don’t gotta say it like that…”</p><p>“How else would you like me to phrase it? That you can’t see beyond your own nose? That you only act in your own interest?”</p><p>“Th-That ain’t true!” He shouts, suddenly flushed with anger. “I’m not like that...”</p><p>His leader scoffs softly. “Considering actions such as lying in your witness statement, lately, you’ve been leaving me to wonder.”</p><p>“Wh-, that wasn’t for me at all! I-I was trying to help you!”</p><p>“Help me?” Byakuya repeats, disbelieving. “Then you truly thought I was responsible?”</p><p>“No!” Why the hell were they talking about <em>this</em> now? “That’s not what I thought at all!”</p><p>“Then why would you intentionally leave out key information? Can’t you understand taking those kinds of thoughtless actions only puts you and others in danger?”</p><p>“Damn it, listen to me! It’s because I knew if I said something, you’d look suspicious! I…I knew you couldn’t of done it, so…”</p><p>“Why couldn’t I have done it? All you saw was a tall white figure, of which I fit the description of very well!”</p><p>“I-I didn’t wanna…because you’re…a-and-“</p><p>“And none of that is to mention your greatest offense-“ Byakuya continues “Coaxing Nagito into drinking that poison to try and prove it was not the stolen medication! Not only did you have no reason to think I could not have stolen it, you had no reason to know it wasn’t the drug we suspected it to be!”</p><p>“Yes ah did! Ah knew there weren’t no way that liquid was the stolen drugs!”</p><p>“…and just how did you know that?” The look on Byakuya’s face diverts, like his entire train of thought has been reoriented.</p><p>“Ah…” Teruteru feels…a little faint. “I just…I just knew…”</p><p>“You “just knew”? Why did you know that? What stopped me from being the one who took them? Was it not I who instructed Mikan and Sonia to originally watch them? Could I not of had a way around my own defense? Why were you so certain that bottle wasn’t the drug? That I couldn’t have stolen it myself?”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“…Teruteru, what do you know that I don’t?” The man’s eyes are sharp now, anger gone. Purely aware.</p><p>All he can do is stare.</p><p>“Teruteru, do you believe in me as your leader?” At his silance, Byakuya shakes his head. “As your leader…It is my duty, above all else, to keep you safe. I have no desire, nor gain, to judge or punish. All I wish for is to understand what is happening on this island. To guide you all though it.”</p><p>It’d be…real nice to say it. Everyday something just gets worse. Problems multiplying on themselves the more he tries to skirt around them. It’s…not just the meds. It’s the lengths he’s gone to to hide it. The rewards just…barely felt worth it, now. He wants to believe Byakuya can fix that. All of that. </p><p>But then…Teruteru wasn’t the only one who’s been selfish, has he?</p><p>“If…If ya’ can tell me somthin’, then…then ah’ll talk.”</p><p>“This isn’t some exchange.“ Byakuya scolds. “I need you to cooperate with me-“</p><p>“Why did ya just let Nekomaru watch the hospital?”</p><p>The man stops short.</p><p>“S’not like I can remember anythin’, but…from what it sounds, Nekomaru was…not right. He tried ya’ fight ya’, Byakuya. Why’d ya’ just let him go?”</p><p>The man puts a hand over the side of his chest, simply…looking off. </p><p>“…Byakuya-“</p><p>“I have my reasons.”</p><p>“Ya’ think ah don’t?” He asks, letting off a nervous chuckle. “A-Ah do trust ya. Ah trust in ya’ doing the right thing. But…Iffin ya can’t tell me ‘bout that, how’m I suppose ta’ tell ya’ bout this?”</p><p>“Because that is what a leader is for. You and I are not equals in this. I will not be taken in by motive, nor fear.” The man says. “The only thing I care about-“ and for a moment he’s quiet. Puzzled.</p><p>Teruteru looks on curiously. The Ultimate Affluent Progeny turns away. “I suppose there’s no use in talking further. I must inform Peko and Fuyuhiko of our situation and have them meet us. I suggest you head there now.”</p><p>“Huh? Byakuya, you…” There’s no point, the man already across the beach. Then…</p><p>They’ve got a vote coming up. He’s already resigned himself to being selfish once again.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>They all end up gathering just after the bridge into the new island. The last to arrive are the two outliers of the class, approaching in an oddly comfortable fashion. They stand a small distance aside, watching with sharp eyes.</p><p>Hajime wastes no time. “We should start the discussion.”</p><p>“Huh? What discussion?” Akane scratches her hair. “We already ate lunch! Oh, you mean you wanna talk about what’s for dinner? Are we having a second lunch?!”</p><p>“For dinner, besides you of course, I was planning on a-“</p><p>“Not that.” Hajime cuts the chef off, focused expression unwavering. “We need to discuss which ride we’re going to take.</p><p>“I heard the brief, and it’s fucking obvious what we have to pick.” Fuyuhiko scoffs. “We’re gonna go after World Ender and the fuckers who started this killing game! They think they can screw with the Kuzuryu Clan and get away with it? They’re fucking dead! Don’t any of you bastards get in my way.”</p><p>“I would caution your anger.” Byakuya replies. “However, you are correct that the rollercoaster is only the most obvious choice.”</p><p>Hajime sputters for a moment. “Wh-, obvious? That’s not obvious at all! Did you forget that the funhouse might tell us more about our memories?”</p><p>“Breaking-Fucking-News. You’re the only asshole here who doesn’t know who he is.” The Ultimate Yakuza scorns. “The rest of us have better things to think about.”</p><p>The Ultimate Breeder returns the man’s dismissal. “And yet it is you whom allows themselves to become consumed by unnecessary desire and wrath…”</p><p>“You’ve got something to say to me, fucking freak?!”</p><p>“A-Agh…you…” Kazuichi stutters, soon followed by a far more adamant, recorded voice. <em>“Bow down!” </em></p><p>“All of you, get ahold of yourselves!” Byakuya yells. “We are here is discuss, not to argue. We won’t get anywhere with you all acting like fools.</p><p>Mahiru’s head pulls up. “I…I’m voting for the funhouse.”</p><p>Fuyuhiko couldn’t go redder. “Of course you’d do that to spite me-“</p><p>“It’s not about you!” Mahiru shouts, arms thrown at her sides and cheeks red with sudden emotion. “It’s about…! It’s about me.”</p><p>She shakes her head, words almost too hard for her to speak. “I need to…I need to know what happened, back then. Not for you, or even for the poor girl who died. Why would I…how could I ever have condoned a killing like that? How could I protect someone who’d done something that horrible?”</p><p>“Are you talking about Hiyoko?” Akane asks, oblivious.</p><p>“No, not-…The girl in the photographs…my photographs.” Mahiru looks back up. “I need to know, more than I need to leave. I need to know why something that awful happened…and why I let it.”</p><p>“Tch!” The Ultimate Yakuza pivots away, face twitching with an unknown expression. “What, you think you’ll find something that makes you innocent? Something you can tell yourself that’ll make it all better?”</p><p>“Of course I don’t.” She responds. “Nothing can make that better. But…even so, I…this is something I have to do.”</p><p>For a moment Fuyuhiko is silent. He refuses to turn back to look at the Ultimate Photographer, his shoulders drawing up tighter and tighter until he snaps. “Damn it. Damn it! Fine! I’m changing my fucking vote.”</p><p>“You’re agreeing with her?” Byakuya stresses, a little bit more than just disbelief in his voice. “Surely your reasoning won’t be swayed as easily as-“</p><p>“You shut the hell up!” Fuyuhiko spits. “I wanna know…! I wanna know what happened to my little sister! Why did someone kill her? Why didn’t I…why couldn’t I do anything about it?”</p><p>“Young master…”</p><p>“I’m going to the fucking funhouse. World Ender and those other bastards can wait.” He pauses, meeting his subordinate’s eyes. Peko simply bows her head to him.</p><p>“Of course, my vote shall match my young master’s.”</p><p>“You’re acting like a children.” Byakuya scolds. “The most logical route is to find as much information as we can about World Ender. Where, exactly, are we? How were we taken from Hope’s Peak, and how were our memories taken? What benefit does this killing game pose to our captors?”</p><p>“Those things are certainly important, Byakuya!” Nagito laughs. “But I wonder…What’s truly most beneficial to us? Obviously, these memories of ours must be important, or else they’d never have been stolen in the first place.”</p><p>“They’re merely motives waiting to happen.” Byakuya counters. “Recall what drove Sonia to commit her act, or the cause of conflict between Fuyuhiko and Mahiru. The memories themselves are dangerous. We must focus our efforts to the enemy.” </p><p>“Ibuki is super curious about what surprise will happen after the fun house!” The Ultimate Musician calls. “But…If Byakuya wants to ride the rollercoaster, that’s where she’ll go! Rollercoasters are baller, anyway!</p><p>“Eh. Rollercoaster sounds more interesting than a funhouse.” Akane shrugs. “I’ll go with that too.”</p><p>“I…I can’t. I can’t ride a rollercoaster.” Kazuichi whines, clutching his doll right under his chin. “I-I’ll throw up. I’ll die…”</p><p>“I have no interest in this arrangement.” Gundham hums. “However, exposing my Deva’s to such velocity as a “rollercoaster”. You may as well be asking your reality to be ripped asunder! If you wish to preserve your puny mortal lives, choose the funhouse.”</p><p>“Then that’s what you both are voting for?” Hajime asks. “…Chiaki? What…are you going to pick?”</p><p>“…information about memories…or the organization that made the island…” the Ultimate Gamer murmurs. “…I have to pick one of them, right?”</p><p>“You do. Please chose with your reasoning, and not your desires.” Byakuya says.</p><p>“…no, that’s the worst thing for me to do…I think.” Chiaki slurs. “Because…my reasoning is trying to make me pick the funhouse…but…we should pick the rollercoaster, instead.”</p><p>“What?” Fuyuhiko looks at her warily. “The hell do you mean?”</p><p>“If memories are bad…then you shouldn’t get them…” She says. “So…it’s better for the class to take the rollercoaster.”</p><p>“Uwa! I-I think both options are completely unnecessary!” Monomi suddenly speaks up, waving its arms almost spastically. “But, um, if you really have to pick one, I bet a Funhouse might be f-fun for everyone to explore? Th-they don’t call it a fun-house for nothing!”</p><p>“Of course you’d want us to take the funhouse.” Peko observes. “The option is in your benefit. You seek to protect your organization, World Ender, do you not?”</p><p>“U-Uh…what? Wh-What’s that? I-I’m not a part of an organization, I’m j-just your squeezable soft teacher!”</p><p>“…my vote…is for the rollercoaster.” Chaiki decides. “…I think.”</p><p>“…uh oh.” Monomi mumbles, edging out of frame. </p><p>Hajime looks vaguely wounded, eyes downcast from the girl. He shakes his head. “Then, who else is…?”</p><p>Nagito twists his head to the Ultimate Chef. “Teruteru, you’ve been oddly quiet! Don’t you want to cast a vote on where we’re going to go?”</p><p>Too many people turn to him at once. “Teruteru.” Byakuya says. It sounds like a command. “Consider what is best for the class. We cannot escape a trap we cannot understand.”</p><p>It’s true. All of Byakuya’s points have made sense. Danger of a motive, missing info about where they are or who they’re against…</p><p>“D-Don’t you want to know about our lives at Hope’s Peak?” Hajime cuts in. “There has to be a reason you wanted to go there in the first place, right? If that’s in the funhouse-!”</p><p>“Ah…Ah already know what ah’m votin’.” He mumbles. “Ah’m pickin’ the fun’ouse.”</p><p>“…the Funhouse.” Nagito says, smile audible in his voice. “It’s an entire eight to four result! I guess there’s no doubting our course of action, then.”</p><p>Byakuya falls silent. Hajime all but gasps with relief.</p><p>“Oh? Is that sooooo?” Monokuma giggles, popping into view. Teruteru hates that he’s getting used to that. “Looks like the time for deliberation has passed! I’ll go turn on the ride to the funhouse, as per your vote!”</p><p>“Wh-, HEY YOU!” Akane shouts, charging full speed.</p><p>“Woah, I’m outta here! Make sure to come and receive your reward at the funhouse! I’ll see you soon~” The bear ducks from sight, and by the time Akane’s where it had stood there’s only empty air. </p><p>“Damn it! It’s at the funhouse, right?! Someone take me there now! Urg, I’ll just find it myself-!” The Ultimate Gymnast is sprinting up the road before anyone can even think to speak.</p><p>“Then…” Hajime takes a breath, fighting to find the words. “To the Funhouse. There’s no other option, now.”</p><p>“…You’re correct.” Byakuya says, entire demeanor reverted to calm and collection. “Then, to the Funhouse we shall go.”</p><p>“Y…You’re agreeing?” Kazuichi murmurs, hardly audible.</p><p>“What do you expect me to do? The time for discussion has obviously passed. We must now face the consequences.” He says, starting down the road.“Our main effort now…is mitigation.”</p><p>The walk is short. Sooner rather than later the class has migrated back over to the funhouse entrance. It’s obvious somethings changed, wisps of steam rising out the train’s chimney and flashing lights blinking around the tunnel’s entrance.</p><p>“Who gets to sit the the front? Are we gonna race for it?” Ibuki asks, bouncing on her heels from excitement.</p><p>“I shall, of course.” Byakuya says decidedly, coming already doing his best to shove his large body into the first seat behind the locomotive. It’s…uh…an effort.</p><p>“I suppose you and I could sit in the next cart, Ibuki.” Mahiru suggests. The Ultimate Musician lights up. </p><p>“Oo! We can have a band lesson! Ibuki will teach you how to rrrrrroll your “R”s!”</p><p>“I…don’t think that’ll be necessary-“</p><p>“Necessarrrrrrrrrry!”</p><p>“Uh…Byakuya, maybe you could sit father back?” Hajime awkwardly suggests.</p><p>“Why? I am the leader. If there poses any danger, such as debris or constructions protruding in the ride’s path, I will be there to shield you.”</p><p>“You’ll also be there to block the view.” Fuyuhiko mutters.</p><p>“Oh? Does Fuyuhiko actually like rides?” Ibuki asks. “He has tastes like a cute kid!”</p><p>“Wh-What that fuck did you say?!”</p><p>“Does my young master have a seating preference? Shall I remove Byakuya by force?”</p><p>“I-I don’t give a shit. I’ll sit in the back, damn it.”</p><p>Peko immediately moves to the back car, posing before it with an ominous aura to protect the spot. The Ultimate Yakuza grunts softly and takes a seat, scooting to the far side. ”…Hey, you sit too.”</p><p>“Of course, young master.” She takes the seat beside him, leg pushing up against his as she puts her focus into scanning the class for any sudden threat. Fuyuhiko silently flusters.</p><p>Teruteru chuckles a bit, and considers saying something.</p><p>Peko’s cold red eyes fall over him for a brief moment.</p><p>…Teruteru decides not to say anything.</p><p>Thinking with strategy, he lingers on the edge of the group, waiting for someone to take a seat by themselves…and is rewarded to catch Chiaki lazily scooting across a seat in one of the middle cars. He quickly slips in beside her. “Oh ho…this seat wouldn’t be taken, would it?”</p><p>“…no.” She mumbles, gazing to the mouth of the tunnel just ahead.</p><p>“Ya’ ain’t nervous ‘bout riding, are ya’? I could hold your hand. Or your thigh.”</p><p>“…It’s not that.” She says. “I’ve never been on a ride before…or been to an amusement park…so I’m interested it will be like…”</p><p>“Wh-What? You’ve never been to an amusement park, neither?” He blurts, surprised. Then catches himself. “Uh, ah mean, where do ya’ live where ya’ can’t visit an amusement park, huh? Out in the boonies? Everyone’s been ta’ an amusement park…”</p><p>“Oh…you haven’t either?”</p><p>“A-A’corse ah have!” He spits out, waving his hands in sudden distress. “Iffin’ ah wanted, I could buy me one!”</p><p>“…It’s ok.” She smiles suddenly. A soft expression, still sleepy and somewhat unfocused. “Because…then we can share our first time together.”</p><p>Teruteru chokes, a mess of blood spilling down his face and coat. “O-Our first times?! Oh ho…Oh ho ho ho ho-!” She stares somewhat blankly as he giggles to himself.</p><p>“I-I’m gonna throw up…” Kazuichi whimpers, still lingering at the edge of the platform. “I-I really can’t get on.”</p><p>“Hmph. Defeated by you own thralls? Are you not the master of machines, mechanist?! Rise up and conquer!” Gundham hunkers down, throwing out his arms and laughing wildly. “It is not enough to show no fear! Look death in the face – and than laugh! Laugh uproariously! Ahahahahahah!”</p><p>Kazuichi coughs. Then again. Some semblance of a forced, squeaking laugh bubbles out his throat.</p><p>The breeder hums, standing back straight and pivoting to the ride. Kazuichi’s hand darts out and takes hold of the end of his billowing scarf. Gundham startles.</p><p>“Do you wish for death, knave?! To touch me is to beg for your own demise! As we speak, my vile essence seeps through your skin, deep into your body and infecting your feeble mortal soul!”</p><p>Kazuichi only looks nervously at him.</p><p>“…very well, but blame me not when you find your skin flaying from my dark curse!”</p><p>Though Kazuichi shudders at the words, he doesn’t retreat, slowly following to sit in the train beside the man.</p><p>“Now then-“ Monokuma speaks up, poking its head out of the train. “Is everyone in their seat? Ready to go?”</p><p>“There you are!” Akane jumps back up from her seat, practically crawling over the cars to the front.</p><p>“Fuhuhu…! Off to a fun adventure in the funhouse!”</p><p>Before she, or anyone, can really do much, the whistle on the train tweets, wheels slowly starting to turn as the ride starts down the track. The lights dim around them as they enter the mouth of the tunnel. Teruteru bounces a bit in his seat, mind very briefly filled with small visions of rolling by twisting rooms and warped mirrors and stretching, impossible landscapes…to then quickly be overtaken by why he’s really on his ride. Their prize.</p><p>Information about their school life. Those missing years…</p><p>He’s vaguely aware Akane’s sat herself back down, the soft murmurs between his classmates fading out. He breaks the small silence with a whisper to the woman sitting at his side. “Ya’…ya’ think we’ll really get sumthin’ ‘bout our mem-mo-ries?”</p><p>Chiaki doesn’t give a response. Something soft and heavy hits the chef’s shoulder. He makes a small peep in surprise, which immediately morphs into quiet perverted giggle. Oh? Who knew the Ultimate Gamer was so comfortable with him as to fall asleep on his shoulder?! </p><p>The woman huffs softly, rubbing her drooling face into to his chefs coat and losing all tension in her body. Soft skin and parted lips and thick eyelashes…Ah! She was…so cute when she was sleepy…</p><p>Really…</p><p>…sleepy…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I had significant trouble finalizing this chapter, but I hope it's enjoyable despite the long wait. At this point I'll have to concede that new chapters will probably take me 2-3 weeks, as opposed to the once a week I was aiming for. Regardless, thank you for taking the time to read!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. The Funhouse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ah…wasn’t it wonderful to recline in a pile of warm bodies, all stuffed with his meals…truly the life of the Ultimate Chef…!</p><p>“…ugh…what…?”</p><p>One of the bodies he cuddles starts to move. He holds on tighter, prodding them with an unintelligible mumble to settle back down.</p><p>“Wh-What the-, get off of me!”</p><p>He hums into the soft skin below his cheek, snuggling into the warmth.  “Five mor’ minutes, darlin’…”</p><p>A hand presses to the top of his head and shoves him off. The back of his skull hits the ground with a dull thud and he shoots up, clutching the spot. “BILLIE EILISH!”</p><p>Teruteru blinks, and finds the world is…ah…full of strawberries?</p><p>He pulls himself up and winces from the glowing pink decals swirling around the walls. If it wasn’t for the normally hued forms of the students around him, he might of worried he’d lost his mind. Most of them look fast asleep, lazed around the floor. “Huh? Wh-Where are we?”</p><p>“I have no idea!” Ibuki calls from the other side of the room, swinging back and forth on some kind of miniature playground equipment. “But my eyes are already peeling!”</p><p>Hajime stands up, face red and flustered as he brushes his sleeves off and steps away. His gaze snaps too and fro as he inspects the strange environment. “Is this…the Funhouse?”</p><p>“That’s the only conclusion I’ve come to.” Teruteru twists his head to find Byakuya standing in the far corner, glaring at the shifting patterns. “At some point in the ride, I believe we were put unconscious and transported inside.”</p><p>“…Is the train here?” Another groggy voice, Mahiru’s, comes. The woman shakes her head as she pulls herself to her feet. “It’s not…then there’s no telling where we were moved.”</p><p>“Indeed.” Byakuya nods. “That is the most troublesome bit.”</p><p>“Eh…Then this is the first time we’ve all slept together? And it was clothed?!” Teruteru gasps. “It’s too cruel! Hajime! Comfort me!”</p><p>“N-No, damn it! Stop grabbing me!”</p><p>Peko stirs abruptly, throwing herself into a crouching stance above Fuyuhiko’s form. Her face is only half aware, hand lazily draped over her sheathed sword.</p><p>The conscious section of the class stills, all startlingly aware of, well, her disposition. “Peko,” Byakuya speaks up when all else fall silent. “Remain calm. Fuyuhiko is in perfect health, and we do not seek to approach him.”</p><p>She turns to the direction of the voice, though she doesn’t seem fully aware of it. Her hand doesn’t leave her weapon, but neither does she move.</p><p>“…alright…” Hajime says, after a long moment. “Then, let’s just…” He presses fingers to his forehead, “Let’s just, figure out what happened.”</p><p>“That’s quite obvious.” Byakuya scorns. “We have been tricked.”</p><p>“Tricked?” Mahiru asks, hands tight on her camera.</p><p>“We, we don’t know that-“ Hajime says. “It’s just that, we aren’t where we thought we’d be…does anyone know what time it is?” </p><p>“Oh? I’d say about…four thirteen?” Teruteru responds, considering. His internal clock was pretty damn sure he’d been out around three hours, give or take a few minutes.</p><p>“Huh? Are you sure?” Hajime asks, shocked.</p><p>“‘Course I am.” He should be heading back to the first island in a couple hours to prepare for dinner. A more general selection would be a good idea tonight. Maybe a focus on vegetable dishes or some sweets... “I should think about getting back to the kitchen, actually. We should find our-“ His voice catches, for a moment. “…What were lookin’ for, so we can head back, y’know?”</p><p>“…yeah.” Hajime says, snapped back to alert.</p><p>“Enough. We’ll worry about details like the time as needed. A higher priority is to determine our situation.” Byakuya crosses from the wall to the end of the room, stopping at the stairway leading below. “Remain here.”</p><p>Hajime looks at him in disbelief. “What?”</p><p>“Remain here.” Their leader repeats. “Hajime, I will ask you to make sure everyone stays within this room until I return.”</p><p>“Why? Where are you going?”</p><p>“I-,” He says. “Am going to ensure that being forced unconscious and relocated to an unknown place is the worst fate to befall us today. In spite of all of your best intentions.”</p><p>Everyone finds themselves wincing at the sharp words. “Um.” Teruteru says. “A-Are you sure you wouldn’t like some company-?”</p><p>Byakuya is gone before he can even finish speaking.</p><p>“W…Well then.” He says, turning attention to Hajime instead. “Are…we just going to wait here?”</p><p>“I…” Mahiru’s eyes inevitably fall on Fuyuhiko’s unconscious form. By some unknown means Peko seems to sense it, pivoting on her small heels and fixing the Ultimate Photographer with an icy stare. Everyone in the room goes tense. Mahiru pulls herself up an inch at a time, like a deer ready to bolt. “Byakuya is just acting like a headstrong idiot. Normally he knows better than that. As a man he should be more responsible.”</p><p>Teruteru hums under his comb, trying to ignore the Ultimate Swordswoman’s threat. “But…he said he was going to check if it was safe. Isn’t that responsible?”</p><p>“Not all by himself! Jeez. I’m…going to go, too.” Mahiru forces out. Peko gives an almost imperceivable nod, letting her gaze fall back on her superior.</p><p>“Wait, Mahiru, you-“ Hajime starts.</p><p>“Don’t just be his lapdog. If you want to be of assistance to the class then you’ll make sure everyone wakes up alright, ok?”</p><p>“But-“ The man catches on quickly it’s a losing battle as she strides past him. He stops himself with a frustrated sigh, turning back to his friends on the floor.</p><p>Teruteru’s eyes follow her out. He hums a bit. “You should have picked up by now that she wasn’t gonna cow-toe.” </p><p>“Wha-, I don’t want to hear about social cues from you!” The Ultimate ??? snaps. “And I don’t want to see you trying anything with anyone who’s asleep.”</p><p>“Oh ho ho, such a dirty mind! But why would I bother with that when you’re right here? I’d loooove to see just how responsive you can get!”</p><p>“Stop it!” The man shouts, decently red and just as uncomfortable. “…Look, Teruteru…Yesterday-“</p><p>He winces. “Ah… I know, keeping quiet ‘bout seeing that white figure wasn’t good…b-but I had to, see, ‘cuz you woulda just suspected Byakuya-“</p><p>“It’s not that.” Hajime stops him. “…you said you couldn’t remember what happened when you were in the hospital, even before that, right? I don’t know if you can recall, but…you and I, we had a conversation while you were sick.”</p><p>“A-A conversation? Ah, well-“ Teruteru checks the exit. “You mean, did you finally agree to be my future wife? I can just image you as a blushing bride, along with the rest of the class!”</p><p>“Stop changing the topic.” The man says, firmer. “I’m not trying to accuse you of anything, I just want to talk about it-“</p><p>“Well, ah should check, make sure they ain’t gonna go off and starve without me-!”</p><p>The look on Hajime’s face practically screams <em>"you can’t use that as an excuse!</em>"</p><p>“A-Anywho! Feel free to see me any time you need your meat tenderized~”</p><p>“You can’t keep blowing me off!” The man calls, as the Ultimate Chef flees down the stairs. Teruteru chokes on a well of blood, barely managing to clamber out of the room. Hajime doesn’t follow, thank goodness.</p><p>The second floor…no, he doesn’t really know what floor he’s on, just that it’s the second floor he’s set foot on. No clue how high or low he is from the ground. In any case, the floor is decorated identically to the one he’d just been on. Pink, with strawberries moving all around. The floor plan seems different, at least. Just off the stairs is a small hall of doors, and, well, Byakuya and Mahiru. Shouting at one another.</p><p>“I didn’t realize you would become one of the individuals I couldn’t trust to remain safe.” Byakuya spits. Mahiru meets his ire just as intensely.</p><p>“I can make my own decisions – and you should take note when one of the people you say you’re protecting disagrees with you!”</p><p>“Ah, woah now.” The Ultimate Chef chimes, tentatively coming forward. “You ever hear of thermal vs. chemical hotness? Just because they’re different doesn’t mean they can’t make a delicious combo…If you want a taste of both, here! Come try my loins.”</p><p>Byakuya’s eyes go a bit wide at the small cascade of blood across Teruteru’s face. “What happened to you?”</p><p>“I blew Hajime off.”</p><p>“…Nevermind.” The Ultimate Affluent Progeny storms forward, slamming a hand against one of the doors as Mahiru tries to pull it open. “Do not open that! It could be trip wired.”</p><p>The Ultimate Photographer shakes her head. “Do you actually think that? That’s kind of out there.” </p><p>“The potential risk is not worth the gain.” After motioning her to move away, Byakuya opens the door himself. Inside is just a decent looking bedroom. “It appears all the rooms on this floor are sleeping quarters, one bed per room.”</p><p>“What’s the point of that?” Mahiru asks, narrowing eyes.</p><p>“Perhaps I can explain that.” Teruteru chuckles. “You and I should have a private lesson. Or maybe all three of us could squeeze in together and just see how it goes.”</p><p>“Why don’t you go and investigate, Teruteru.” The woman glares. “You want to be helpful, right? Check each of the bedrooms for anything out of place why Byakuya and I go downstairs.”</p><p>“I’ve already told you-“ Byakuya cuts in, voice at the edge of annoyed and angry. “You should all be waiting on the first floor for my inspection to finish! I will not allow any more traps!”</p><p>“Don’t raise your voice at a woman! And you should know better! Monokuma wouldn’t bother to go out of its way to injure someone on its own, and there would be no point of knocking us out again now after we were already unconscious. Obviously it wants us here for some reason.”</p><p>“Obviously.” Byakuya repeats. “Until we know that reason, it’s too dangerous to act so rashly!”</p><p>“W-Well, why don’t we just all mosey downstairs together, then?” The Ultimate Chef tries to break the tension “If there’s bedrooms, there’s gotta be a kitchen too. Some hand-made ice-cream might cool you down, drizzled in hot fudge to warm you back up. Thick syrup rolling down firm, silky mounds-“</p><p>“I’ve already had enough of you today!” Mahiru snaps, turning her sharp gaze to the chef instead. “All of you are just-, fine. I’ll check the next floor myself.”</p><p>“That’s unacceptable.” Their leader says.</p><p>In response, the Ultimate Photographer merely walks around him and heads for the stairs. Byakuya visibly fumes, charging after her.</p><p>“I’ll…be here, then.” Teruteru mutters, wincing a bit from, well, the hostility of it all. Mahiru’s temper is even shorter than usual, though…it’s not like he can’t see the reason why. Maybe keeping a bit of distance for a little while is a better idea. Same with Byakuya, after that…had it been an argument? Whatever it was, everything felt so strained.</p><p>Going back upstairs wasn’t really an option, either, with Hajime keeping lookout over the class and Nagito simply existing. Teruteru ends up just lingering by the bedrooms, checking in a few per Mahiru’s demand. It’s odd that the rooms have such pronounced differences. Two of them are pretty crappy, with squeaking floors and a bad draft. The next pair seem just about on par with their cabins back on the first island. The last two at the end of the hall are actually pretty fancy, save the awful décor. It’s starting to feel like his eyes are melting out his head with all the moving textures and hot pink. There’s a portrait of some old man hanging off one of the walls, the name Izuru Kamakura on the plaque beneath, like that means anything. The only other thing on the floor is a small seating spot adjacent to the stairs, with strange phone on a table. Teruteru makes the attempt at picking it up, but it turns out not even to be real, just a hollow shell with an “OUT OF ORDER” sticky note placed beneath. He briefly wonders what the hell it was supposed to be for.</p><p>Ah, but his attention is given direction again a small bit later, as two figures descend the stairs and into the area. </p><p>“…of course, I will find the cursed creation. With the power of my third eye, I may gaze into the space between dimensions! Ahahahaha!” </p><p>“Oh ho ho…” the Ultimate Chef chuckles, peeking around the way to catch the Ultimate Breeder and Mechanic. Though Gundham stands tall, Kazuichi merely trembles after him, gripping hard at his own yellow uniform. “Good morning! Or, afternoon, I should say.” </p><p>Kazuichi hops backward at his words, as if they were somehow threatening. Gundham simply huffs. “I have no time for you, potion maker.” The man dismisses. “One of my Four Dark Devas has gone on a rampage. Lest they be stopped, the loss of your feeble mortals lives is a certainty.”</p><p>“M…Miss Sonia…” Kazuichi mumbles, hands wringing. “You…where’s..?”</p><p>“…The Dark Queen’s idol is also missing.” Gundham translates. “Now, stand aside, else face your doom!”</p><p>“Oh? Well, who’s to say I can’t help you look?” He smiles, wiggling a few fingers at the pair. “I’m quite perceptive. For example, I know for a fact you’re not wearing anything at all under those pants, Gundham!”</p><p>“Fool!” The man cries, laughing ferociously. “To be deceived so easily! You truly are a small existence, unable to perceive the mythical construction upon me…!”</p><p>”I-I don’t wanna hear about that...” Kazuichi sniffles.</p><p>“Oh? Perhaps you already inspected that fact for yourself, Kazuichi.” Teruteru suggests, rubbing the bottom of his chin in thought. “Well, regardless! Lead the way. I’ll follow aaaaaaall of your directions!” </p><p>Honestly…he’s just glad to have someone to tag along with. Though he mentions he’s seen none of what they’re looking for in the rooms, the two check anyway. Kazuichi is…pretty calm despite the apparently missing construction of his. It’s actually kind of surprising. He’s by no means, ah, normal. But despite jumping at the odd noise, the man just keeps himself tucked into various corners…watching. Teruteru has to learn the hard way not to slide in behind him, taking an elbow pretty hard in the shoulder for it and nearly scaring the poor guy’s heart out of his throat.</p><p>Just as he’d found himself, there’s no sign of either of the missing items. Gundham turns and struts down the next set of stairs, leaving them to follow after him. It looks to be the bottom floor of whatever place they’re in, with no further staircases downward. So, the building is only three floors tall…The room itself is empty, but looking across the walls there looks to be a hall with a door and an…elevator? Why an elevator? There wasn’t an elevator access on either of the upper floors. </p><p>“Ah, I guess Byakuya and Mahiru must of gone into that there room?” Teruteru asks. No one answers him, so he just pretends it had been rhetorical. “They went down here before us, so…either that elevator goes somewhere else, or they’re down that hall.” </p><p>“O…Or…” Kazuichi chokes, shakily pointing behind them. “There…”</p><p>Teruteru turns, only to nearly have a heart attack. Just beside the stairs is a doordecorated by some kind of distorted clown face. Bold letters label the entrance, written above.</p><p>Final Dead Room.</p><p>“Wh-What in the world?”</p><p>“I see. You sensed a great evil emanating from that door.” Gundham hums. “Very well! Then my Dark Deva must reside within!”</p><p>“You’re kidding right?” Teruteru blurts. He’d been honestly looking forward to something like a haunted house on the new island, but…suddenly the idea wasn’t so appealing. </p><p>He…hopes it’s the entrance to a haunted house, and not something worse.</p><p>“Does it look as if the Overlord of Ice, Gundham Tanaka, “kids”?!”</p><p>“Well, I’m not going in there.” Teruteru mumbles, easing to the back. Kazuichi follows the sentiment.</p><p>“Stand aside, mortals.” Gundham scoffs at them. He stands before the painted door, bringing up his hands and motioning them in an elaborate manner He lays them upon the handle and jiggles it.</p><p>“…It appears to be protected by some ancient magic. I will need more time to break this spell.”</p><p>“Ah.” Teruteru says as Kazuichi breaths an audible sigh of relief. “Locked, Eh? Probably for the best.”</p><p>“Of course. It my Dark Deva is raging, you mortals would obviously be torn to shreds within an instance. Though, it’s only to be expected of your feeble kind…I would be forced to sacrifice my left hand to quell their rage...” Gundham trails off in a mumble, pulling up his bandaged appendage.</p><p>
  <em>“My name is Sonia Nevermind…”</em>
</p><p>“A-Agh!” Kazuichi’s almost snaps off his neck with how fast it whips around. “There!”</p><p>The sound seems to have come from the large door down the hall. Kazuichi races towards it, grasping for a handle. The door doesn’t actually seem to have one, but there is a button just off to the side. Kazuichi slams it, and an echoing thunk sounds before the doors separate. Teruteru peeks from behind the Ultimate Mechanic’s shoulder into the space. A hamster sits in the middle of a large, circular pink room, chittering right beside Kazuichi’s missing doll. The floor and walls are emblazoned with a similar pink strawberry motif. Across the room stands a pair of pillars, framing a…green door? With a picture of a grape? That was a bit different.</p><p>Wait, how did that rodent get in here all by itself?</p><p>“Ah ha! So you were here, Maga-Z.” Gundham hums. “And you brought that with you? Hmm…”</p><p>“Agh, th-thief!” Kazuichi takes a sharp step forward, only to flinch back just as fast as the hamster puffs up and squeaks at him.</p><p>“Tch. Fool. You can not expect to approach in such a fashion.” Gundham motions for Teruteru to step farther away, moving to Kazuichi’s side. “Maga-Z! Return to the Mechanist with the Dark Queen’s idol!”</p><p>The hamster perks up, grabbing the arm of the doll between its teeth and scampering across the room. It pauses at the Ultimate Mechanic’s feet. </p><p>“Wh-What do I do?” Kazuichi whines.</p><p>“Accept their offering. Slowly and with deserved respect.”</p><p>Kazuichi slowly hunkers down, pushing out a trembling hand. The furry creature stares blankly at the man for a moment, before charging up his hand and on his shoulder. Kazuichi freezes up, crowing like he’s been attacked.</p><p>“Hmm…?!” Gundham eyes the man oddly. “Control yourself, mortal! Lest you tempt Maga-Z to strike.”</p><p>“Wh-What do I do?! What do I do?!”</p><p>Teruteru chuckles at the scene. “Seems like the critter’s fond of you, Kazuichi.”</p><p>“It’s not funny!”</p><p>It’s pretty funny. After a moment the hamster makes it’s way into the opening of the man’s jumpsuit, along with the doll. Then it goes still. Kazuichi just stands there with his hands out and his eyes leaking all the way to his neck. “Ugh…I-I hate this…”</p><p>“Of course, this world is nothing but hate and malice.” Gundham tucks his face into his scarf, his remaining three hamsters tutting softly. “Very well. It seems Maga-Z has taken you as their underling. You are to obey their every command, lest they deem you useless and cast you deep into the unknowable plane between worlds.” With that said, the man turns on his heel and stalks away, though only twenty paces before he stops again. </p><p>“Hmm, don’t I wish I was that hamster right about now…oh ho ho.” Teruteru hums at the thought, before following the Ultimate Breeder back out the odd room.</p><p>“W-Wait, I can’t m-move…d-don’t just leave me!”</p><p>“I suppose we should try that elevator, then?” The Ultimate Chef poses, scooting up close to the Ultimate Breeder.</p><p>“Begone.” Gundham dismisses him without a glance. “I have no need to venture further.”</p><p>“Eh? But, don’t you want to know where-?”</p><p>“Must I repeat myself? I intend to remain. My all seeing evil eye grants me infinite knowledge.”</p><p>Teruteru glances back at the still frozen mechanic crouching in the circular room. “-And you wouldn’t want to be waiting here to make sure he can walk around like that?”</p><p>“Ahahaha! If the Mechanist will not obey, Maga-Z could easily wrestle direct control. The feeble human mind poses no challenge to their Kaizo Soul Rend technique!”</p><p>“…anyone but you and I’d think that was a deflection.”</p><p>“You speak in riddles once more…your forked tongue shall not deceive the warlock Gundham Tanaka!”</p><p>After a bit more pestering it becomes clear the Ultimate Breeder isn’t moving, so in the end the chef finds himself heading to the only unchecked exit alone.</p><p>The elevator is, well, an elevator. It takes a moment after pressing the button for the doors to open, more or less proving it has already been used by Byakuya and Mahiru to go…somewhere. There’s only one button inside the elevator, oddly. He presses it, the door shuts, and…nothing moves.</p><p>“Ah…i-it can’t be broken, can it?” Teruteru mutters. He tries the button again.</p><p>…nothing. </p><p>“Um…hello? Gundham, are you still outside there? C-Can you open the elevator from that side? I’m stuck…Hello?”</p><p>Either the man can’t hear him, he’s left, or Teruteru being wholly ignored. Well…the elevator wasn’t claustrophobic, at least. Though, if it wasn’t working, that meant Byakuya and Mahiru couldn’t have come this way. Then the only place they could be…was that Final Dead Room, right? Then…then it was locked because…!</p><p>Because they were totally making out in there! Ah, now everything made sense. And to think he’d been a bit worried! He’ll have to fix them the perfect after-glow snack. And get details. Lots of details. </p><p>It comes as a sudden shock that the doors pull themselves open, to reveal a space of achingly bright lime green walls, shaped into one large hexagon. It’s defiantly not the same room from before.</p><p>“Wh-, When did the elevator…?” Nope, too much for his brain. He just rubs his forehead and takes a tentative step outside. The strawberries have been replaced with grape bunches now, still moving across the walls in an aimless pattern. Where exactly was this? Still in the funhouse? Was this even the funhouse? Teruteru couldn’t get a grasp on the scale of this place. Was this higher or lower than the last room? Or the same level?</p><p>Those thoughts are ripped away rather harshly as his eyes line up to the center piece of the room. A statue, wait, a statue of the beefiest human he’d ever laid eyes on! Even Nekomaru wasn’t-…</p><p>Hadn’t been this buff.</p><p>W…Well, it was undeniably one nicely sculpted piece of art…but at the end of the day it was stone, and thus not exactly really up to snuff with the responsive, soft bodies of his class. He does take a quick peek up the statue’s skirt though, and wouldn’t turn his nose up to meeting the model in person some time. The word Ogre is written on the plaque below, but the lack of context leaves that meaning about as much to him as that “Izuru Kamakura” painting in that other room.</p><p>There’s a hallway and a staircase there, too, same as the bottom pink room…almost like they were mirrored. He checks down the hall, pressing the button beside the door. For a long moment nothing happens, but after experiencing that strange elevator, he decides to give it a minute. Sure enough, the door opens itself and reveals a circular room. It’s far too similar to the last to be a coincidence. Even the same type of pillars stand framing the opposing door. Only difference was the lime green hue, and the strawberry painted on the far door. </p><p>“Eh? Wasn’t this room pink before?” Teruteru blabs to himself, before realizes the greater issue. “Actually, wait, how am I even here again? Ah…or is this just another mirror?”</p><p>He tries to string together some kind of mental map, but doesn’t get particularly far with it. It really shouldn’t matter. They should all be out of here as soon as Monokuma shows its face and gives them their reward.</p><p>Just…where was it, anyway? Teruteru might hate the thing, but its sudden absence in this odd situation was a bit unsettling. </p><p>He heads back and up the stairs, and his mirroring idea solidifies further. It’s like the bedroom floor from before. Six bedrooms down a hall, with a seating area shoved off to the side. Upstairs must be a miniature park, as well. Teruteru checks in one of the bedrooms, simply to confirm. Same draft, same creaky floorboards. Alright! He was convinced. So, there would be three floors in each area, with an elevator connecting them, or…</p><p>A door shuts in the hall and he jumps, turning around and immediately letting loose a small sigh of relief to see his leader coming down the hall.</p><p>“Oh, there y’are! I though you might have been a bit occupied in the arms of a feisty young lady…well, mine will have to do, then!”</p><p>“You again.” The man wrinkles his nose. “Your bleeding has worsened?”</p><p>“Oh? It certainly wasn’t from imagining you pinning our cute red-headed classmate to a bed-“ The Ultimate Chef stops his own tease, moving to follow Byakuya as the man continues on. Catching the sight of something he hadn’t really paid attention to at first. The portrait hung on the far wall. “Eh..? What in the world?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“This here…” Teruteru points up the the frame, small prickles of discomfort crawling up his arms. “Look at it, I mean…”</p><p>It’s of a man. Probably no older that twenty, jet black hair pouring down his shoulders and out of sight. His face is littered in scars. Deep and sunken white lines drawing all across his face. It looks too structured to be from an accident. Methodical curves across the forehead, pulling down from the eye, under the nose, across the cheek…There’s no gore, no fresh wound of any kind. Just the implication.</p><p>“I noticed it as well.” Byakuya says. “I am unsure of the significance of this particular portrait, or it’s relation to that of the one within the other sleeping quarters.”</p><p>“Do you think they even are related?”</p><p>“There must be some connection.” The man says, gesturing to the plaque. Teruteru hums in recognition. It’s the same name. Izuru Kamakura. So, this was the same person…? No, that’s impossible. The old man in the other painting didn’t have these scars. “They both carry the name of Hope’s Peak’s founder.”</p><p>He looks up at the Ultimate Affluent Progeny, confused. “Founder?”</p><p>“Izuru Kamakura was the man who originally founded Hope’s Peak.” Byakuya frowns at him for a moment. “You did not investigate the background of the school upon receiving an invitation to attend?”</p><p>Teruteru huffs in return, drawing out his comb. “I had other things on my mind.” Like badgering his siblings into promising to grab Mama’s pills every other week, or making sure most of the ingredients for the diner were going to be hand delivered instead of picked up. The memory of spending a full three hours on the phone arguing with that pig farmer just to make him deliver a quarter mile to the right of usual…agh! </p><p>“I think we’re done here.” Mahiru’s voice comes, as she abruptly descends down the remaining staircase up. “That’s everything, then. Except for the door at the end of the green hall, we’ve checked every room.”</p><p>“Eh? Oh, so you were up there…?” Teruteru looks back at her, frowning softly. “Why didn’t you check the room down the hall?”</p><p>“Because it was locked, just like that strange clown room!” She shouts back. “You would know that if you tried to open it!”</p><p>“But…I was in there just a few minutes ago. It looked similar to the circular room from the pink area.”</p><p>Byakuya narrows his eyes. “Is that so?”</p><p>“Yes? I could lead you back there.” And he quite happily does, bringing them back downstairs and to the hall. The door had shut itself in the short time he was gone, so he hits the button and turns back at them with a grin, babbling about such and such as they glare back.</p><p>“Teruteru.” Mahiru says.</p><p>“Hmm? Yes?”</p><p>“Are you going to actually open the door now?”</p><p>“…Eh?” He hits the button again, but there’s no response. “Um, well, it took a minute last time too.”</p><p>…three minutes later, the door is still shut.</p><p>“Are you sure you went in there before?”</p><p>“I did! I swear!”</p><p>“…That’s probably right…the other door opens at weird times, too.” A new voice chimes, the Ultimate Gamer slowly meandering down the hall to meet them. “Hmm…still sleepy. That was a really awful nap.”</p><p>“Oh, I’m glad you’re up, Chiaki.” Mahiru says, in comparison to Byakuya’s narrowed eyes. “By the other door…do you mean the similar looking one in the other area?”</p><p>“Yep...we should try pressing the button when everyone is here. The door might open then…I think.”</p><p>“It would be more systematic than a random guess.” Byakuya says. “Regardless…this location seem to be secure for the time being. We can allow the class to catch up and discuss the situation.” The man turns to the elevator. “Then, I will allow the rest of the class permission to leave the top floor of the pink building.”</p><p>“Oh.” Chiaki blinks at him. “But…everyone’s already left on their own. I was the last one out.”</p><p>“…” Byakuya stares at her for a long moment, jaw a bit slack.</p><p>“Well, what did you expect.” Mahiru huffs from the side. “When all you give is orders without listening to who you’re giving them too, obviously it’s going to start sounding like background noise.”</p><p>Byakuya doesn’t respond. Teruteru coughs awkwardly into his sleeve. “W-Well, I’ve always been partial to taking orders!”</p><p>“…oh.” Chikai says. “‘Cuz…you’re a chef. So you take orders in a restaurant.”</p><p>“…Not exactly the connotation I was going for, there.”</p><p>The Ultimate Affluent Progeny leaves a moment later to summon the students still wandering throughout the building. They file in a few at a time, until the whole of the class is hesitating in the hallway before the door. Peko and Fuyuhiko stand off but nearby, the Ultimate Yakuza looking particularly testy about the situation.</p><p>“Oh, Byakuya! As our leader, I’m sure you’ve all gathered us for some important information!” Nagito says when he arrives alongside the Ultimate ???. “It wouldn’t happen to be about our reward, is it? Did you find it? Or for that matter, Monokuma?”</p><p>Akane growls. “If you found that thing, point me to it! I’m gonna rip it apart.”</p><p>“Shut up, all of you.” The Ultimate Affluent Progeny snaps. “If everyone is here, Chiaki, you may try the door.”</p><p>“…ok.” The Ultimate Gamer shuffles forward and lazily slaps her hand against the button. There’s a small pause, then a thunk, and the door yanks itself open.</p><p>“Good work, Chiaki!” Mahiru praises. “You’re the first person who’s been able to figure out how to get it open.”</p><p>Teruteru grumbles to himself as he shifts to the back of the group. It’s not too serious of a pout through, cured entirely as an echoing laughs comes across the space. </p><p>“Well then, it seems all of you are finished with your little look around!”</p><p>Monokuma more or less materializes inside the green circular room. “You missed me, didn’t you?! I knew you cared!”</p><p>“You-“ Akane attempts to run forward, and is clotheslined to the floor as Byakuya throws out an arm in her path.</p><p>“Control yourself!” He shouts, turning his glare back to the bear. “Why have we been taken here?”</p><p>“Well, the island is an amusement park! Obviously, I put you here for my own amusement!” Monokuma cackles to itself. “Now, before anything else, I have a question for you! Did you have fun? Investigating the Funhouse? Go on! Tell me your thoughts!”</p><p>Ibuki coughs. “Um, do you take constructive criticism?”</p><p>“Nope!”</p><p>“It’s a nonsensical waste of time.” Byakuya replies. “Now, why have you brought us here?”</p><p>“Oh, shut up you.” Monokuma all but ignores him. “Your headmaster asked you a question! What did you learn about the funhouse?”</p><p>“…There seem to be two different areas.” Hajime eventually answers. “They’re both three floors high, with bedrooms located on the middle floor.”</p><p>Chiaki hums. “One is on the right…and one is on the left.”</p><p>“Right and left?” Teruteru asks. “What right and left?”</p><p>“…the two sides of the building…the green grape side and pink strawberry side…I think they’re connected by the tower in the middle. That’s why, when you’re on the strawberry side, you see a grape door, and on the grape side, you see a strawberry door…” She blinks, like her mind is resetting and stitching together her next few sentences. “The reason why the door only opened sometimes…was probably because no one can be inside the room when someone tries to open it from a different side.”</p><p>Ibuki tilts her head and brings up a hand to shade her eyes. “What’s the point of that?”</p><p>“It makes it more difficult to see them as the same room…and it makes the layout of the funhouse harder to understand…I think.”</p><p>So, the pink and green circular rooms were one and the same? That…does make a lot of sense, now that it’s laid out. Then, the green, grape themed rooms were on the opposite side of the tower, compared to the pink, strawberry rooms. Ah ha! He knew they were mirrored for a reason!</p><p>“Fuhuhuhu…carry on then.” Monokuma rolls a paw, hurrying them along. “What else did you notice?”</p><p>“There was that-, that disgusting shrine room you made for yourself.” Mahiru snaps, visibly sickened. Teruteru finds himself confused a moment, he hadn’t seen a thing like that. But he did see her come from the top floor of the grape building. Whatever shrine room she meant it must be up there, rather than another park.</p><p>Monokuma wilts at the Ultimate Photographer’s disparaging tone. “Aw, and here I thought you’d find that comforting…”</p><p>Byakuya’s eyes narrow further.</p><p>“Th-The…” Kazuichi swallows. “Final Dead Room…”</p><p>In a snap the thing is grinning again. “Oh? Noticed that, huh…? Any of you try to enter?”</p><p>“The door was locked or something.” Akane growls, eyes still alert and aggressive.</p><p>“Well, we wouldn’t want anyone stumbling inside on accident! Don’t worry~. We can talk about that room later, but before that…” Monokuma sighs. “Shouldn’t you show some more appreciation? Don’t you know how hard it was to design and build this place? I even custom made you some nice (and crappy) rooms! Well, there was supposed to be a proper seating area with the bedrooms, but UNFORTUNATELY more of you are alive than I expected, so, I added an extra standard room to each house. I had to force Monomi to move all the furniture, and that clumsy oaf broke the phones!”</p><p>“Uwa…that’s a lie!” Monomi sobs. “Th-They aren’t even real phones!”</p><p>“Grr…arguing with your big brother?! Take this!” Monokuma makes a show of punching the rabbit.</p><p>“Ahh! He gained extra range on his punch by dislocating his own shoulder!”</p><p>After Monomi goes flying, the bear turns back to grin at them all. “So, is that all…? No other observations? Questions?”</p><p>“Well, oddly, there doesn’t seem to be any windows!” Nagito mentions. “Or, now that I think about it…there are no clocks here, either.”</p><p>“Fuhuhu…that’s correct! They say time flies when you’re having fun! That means fun is equivalent to flying time! Following the law of equivalent exchange, I chucked time to the wind! With it up in the air like that, the FUNhouse is guarantied to be a success!”</p><p>“Fun, it says.” Fuyuhiko spits. “We’re done looking around. Just give us what we came here for!”</p><p>“Well, I suppose we can move on to the next step. Since you thoroughly investigated the mysteries of the Funhouse, it’s time for your long promised reward!” Monokuma giggles, presenting a small stack of black folders. “Ta-da!”</p><p>“Is…Is that-?” Hajime starts, reaching for it. Monokuma hops backs a foot and waves them in the air.</p><p>“These are your Hope’s Peak student profiles!”</p><p>“Student profiles?! Then, those have-“</p><p>“Ahem!” The bear interrupts. “I thought that since all of you are so excited to learn about your stolen memories, we should start with the basics! A little refresher of your lives as you first entered Hope’s Peak’s walls…that’s why I decided to bring out your old profiles from when you were first enrolled!”</p><p>“Our profiles from when we first enrolled?” Peko repeats. “Then, the majority of us should already be aware of the information inside. After all, we already have the memories up to when we first arrived at Hope’s Peak.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, you know all about you. Well, most of you.” Monokuma waves her off. “But, now you get to learn a little bit more about your fellow classmates, too! Think of it as a bonding exercise!”</p><p>Nagito grins wide, voice almost ecstatic. “You mean we get to learn about our fellow Ultimates?! How lucky!...but, if that’s the case, why are you only holding three folders?”</p><p>“Well, I wouldn’t want to overwhelm you.” The bear giggles. “So, how about for now, we’ll simply go over three a day. That way you can all have time to really take in your fellow students.”</p><p>“A day?” Byakuya’s voice suddenly clips. Teruteru looks back to see his expression tight and focused. “What does that mean?”</p><p>“Hmm? Oh? Didn’t I just say? Is your head so fat it’s blocking up your own ears? I’m going to give you three profiles a day!”</p><p>“Just hurry up and give them to us.” Hajime calls. “What are you waiting for?!”</p><p>“Hajime!” Their leader snaps. “Use your sense. Obviously something about this isn’t-“</p><p>“Why don’t you want me to have this, Byakuya?!” The man shouts back. It’s…honestly shocking to see him posed against the man, after working along side him for so long. “Ever since Monokuma announced he could have something relating to our talents, you’ve insisted we shouldn’t come here!”</p><p>“It has…nothing to do with that.” The Ultimate Affluent Progeny says, just a moment of delay. “You need to employ more caution! That thing would not give you anything that did not benefit itself.”</p><p>“I don’t care about that!” Hajime twists back to the bear. “Monokuma, give me my file!”</p><p>“Your file?” The thing only giggles. “Seems you’re not on the schedule today. Too bad! Moving on, let’s get this started!”</p><p>“Wha-?” The Ultimate ??? blinks. </p><p>“Sit back, relax, enjoy the show! Now, as narrated by Monokuma, the world’s most devilishly handsome and fiendishly cute bear, we present to you Peko Pekoyama’s Student Profile!”</p><p>Monokuma flips open the top file, clearing a nonexistent throat and starting to read.</p><p> </p><p>“Her name…Is Peko Pekoyama. Her gender is female. 17 years old, with a blood type of O. Born June 30th. A height of 5’6”. She enjoys the color black, and little fluffy animals. </p><p>Her talent…is the Ultimate Swordswoman.</p><p>Peko Pekoyama displays im-peko-cable technique and reflex with all arts relating to the sword. An undefeated Kendo champion, she has little difficulty countering opponents from a variety of specialties, size, and age. </p><p>Additional notes: Orphaned shortly after her birth. She has no living family. Displays little regard for own wellbeing beyond mantainment. Peko Pekoyama has been observed to posses significant connections to the Kuzuryu Clan, specifically in relation to its heir, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, also chosen to enroll as the Ultimate Yakuza. She is presumed to act as Kuzuryu’s subordinate.”</p><p> </p><p>“…That was the file Hope’s Peak created of me?” Peko asks. Her voice holds no particular emotion to it.</p><p>“Oh, yes! I didn’t write it at all – it was all Hope’s Peak! You can believe a cute little bear like me~”</p><p>“You’re telling me the school knew Peko was with me? Before either of us would have even gone there?” Fuyuhiko asks, visibly surprised.</p><p>“Well, duh! You little shits had to be scouted to even go to Hope’s Peak! What, you think they wouldn’t watch for all they can?” Monokuma giggles. “Now then, that’s one profile down, two to go! So, let’s go!”</p><p> </p><p>“His name…is Gundham Tanaka. His gender is male. 17 years old, and a B blood type. His birthday is December 14th, and he’s 5’9”. His favorite things are his prized, specially bread hamsters.</p><p>His talent…is the Ultimate Breeder.</p><p>Gundham Tanaka has been recorded to display an encyclopedic knowledge of the majority of vertebrae, with an even more specialized focus in mammals. He is a key member in several International Breeding Societies. In practice, he has managed to proliferate a species of critically endangered peafowl, as well as contribute significant data into the habits of the rarely observed rusty-spotted cat.</p><p>Additional notes: Orphaned within the last three years, with the death of his mother. Displays signs of a distorted perception of reality, and distrust of other people. Refers to self as a “Dark Warlock”, “Bringer of Destruction”, and other. Possible symptom of teenaged angst.”</p><p> </p><p>“A-Angst?!” Gundham sputters, hamsters chittering under his scarf. “I see…i-it seems my powers were easily able to fool the lowly, gutted intelligence of these shadowy observers! It serves for their benefit. Should they lay their eyes on my true form, they would crumble to mere grains of salt. Ahahaha!”</p><p>Ibuki whistles. “Woah! That’s a lot of damage!”</p><p>“…Do we need a healing spell?” Chiaki asks her.</p><p>“Now, now. Settle down you little shits! It’s time for me to present to you today’s last Student Profile…!” Monokuma laughs. “Let’s see…”</p><p> </p><p>“Their name is…completely unknown. Their gender is…completely unknown. Their age is…completely unknown. Their blood type…unknown. Their birthday…unknown. Their hight…unknown. Their likes, their dislikes…unknown.</p><p>They were discovered by chance. As a whisper on the wind. A rumor. An urban legend. They were called out to by Hope’s Peak, and that call was returned.</p><p>Who are they? What do they seek? Who are their allies? Who are their enemies…?</p><p>Fuhuhuhu…</p><p>There’s only one thing that is known…</p><p>They are the Ultimate Imposter.”</p><p> </p><p>Th-The…what?</p><p>Was that a joke?</p><p>“The Ultimate…what?” Hajime spits, visibly reeling.</p><p>Fuyuhiko turns red. “The fuck is that shit supposed to mean? There’s a imposter on top of all the other crap we have to deal with? Are you fucking kidding me?!</p><p>“Oh I know! It’s ridiculous how much you’re deceiving each other…not like you aren’t guilty of that too, Fuyuhiko!” </p><p>The Ultimate Yakuza all but snarls.</p><p>“Any who, them’s the breaks! It’s straight from the file, you know! If you wanna blame someone, blame Hope’s Peak! They were the ones that scouted that thing in the first place!”</p><p>“Awful brother!” Monomi pops up before them, wiggling it’s arms in distress. “Don’t call the Ultimate Imposter a thing! What an terrible thing to say about a student!”</p><p>“An Imposter…Huh?” Nagito muses. “Well, among the Ultimates, that’s certainly possible…In fact, I’d say it makes sense!”</p><p>“Um, then…” Ibuki giggles nervously. “Who is it?”</p><p>“Who cares?” Akane grumbles. “If they’re a problem I’ll just beat the crap out of them.”</p><p>“If someone of that description exists within this class…” Peko says. “We cannot know if they are a problem, until they choose to strike.”</p><p>“Then…” Mahiru audibly swallows. “Who is it?”</p><p>A tense moment of silence pauses across the ugly green room. Monokuma giggles softly from the side.</p><p>“Doesn’t it stand to reason Peko and Gundham can’t be this…Imposter?” Hajime says, after a long moment. “Otherwise, they wouldn’t have their own profiles.” </p><p>“I already knew it couldn’t be Peko, but I’m not clearing that delusional fuck over there.” Fuyuhiko spits.</p><p>“As if any mortal could replicate my dark energy, my malice for this wretched world!” The Ultimate Breeder scoffs. </p><p>“If it can’t be Peko or Gundham…that still leaves…” Mahiru mutters.</p><p>“Everyone else!” Nagito grins.</p><p>“…does it really matter who?” Chiaki’s slurry voice drifts out. “If they’re one of us…then they’re our friend, right? So, it shouldn’t matter if we don’t know…I think.”</p><p>“The trust you put in your friends is amazing, Chiaki!” The Ultimate Lucky Student says. “But, I’m afraid that’s wrong…theres only one possibility…this Ultimate Imposter is someone we’ve been looking for.”</p><p>“Th-The traitor…” Kazuichi chokes from the edge of the room. “They’re an Imposter…”</p><p>“…What other conclusion can we come to?” Hajime asks. “They’ve been hiding in this class the entire time we’ve been on this island. Why would they do that if they weren’t working for World Ender? If they weren’t behind this killing game with Monokuma and Monomi?”</p><p>“Uwa-“ The rabbit speaks up, wagging its stuffed limbs. “I-I’m not a part of this killing game! I’d never want my students to hurt each other!”</p><p>“Hey, you…” Akane is practically glowing with sudden energy. She swiftly crosses the room and grabs the thing by its ears. “You totally know who that Imposter is, don’t you?! Spill it so I can beat ‘em up!”</p><p>“U-Uh…” The thing looks around, frantically. “I-I think it’s best if the Ultimate Imposter chooses when they feel the most comfortable in introducing themselves to the class. Th-That way they can feel accepted in a loving and trusting environment-“</p><p>“Accepted? You fucking kidding me?” Fuyuhiko spits. “They’ve been jerking us all around, right?! Obviously, they’re one of our enemies!”</p><p>Teruteru gulps at the thought. “Then…even right now…someone here isn’t who they say they are? This Ultimate Imposter is the traitor?” </p><p>Who could even…wouldn’t it be obvious, somehow? Who could trick every single other person into believe they’re a completely different individual?</p><p>The traitor had been made well aware to them all at the start. Monokuma was purposeful about that. But suddenly it felt so much more…real. Having a real target for the thought. No longer was it “one of them”, now it was simply “that person”.</p><p>And at the same time…Teruteru feels so immensely relieved. That there is a target. A bad guy. An enemy.</p><p>Someone that wasn’t him. Had absolutely nothing to do with him.</p><p>Only problem was…no one had a clue who “that person” was.</p><p>Nagito moves oddly across the room, immediately distracting Teruteru focus. He stops a bit behind Akane and Monomi, smiling that vacant smile. “Oh? That’s odd of you, Monomi! You always deny being a part of World Ender or knowing the traitor, but you don’t seem to be avoiding that you know who’s the Imposter at all!”</p><p>“Wh-What? W-Well, it’s important to remind each of my students that I care about them, and…and there isn’t a traitor! So you should all stop worrying about it! Why don’t you all go have some more fun in the funhouse?”</p><p>“Like. Hell.” Fuyuhiko grinds out. “We’re not moving until we find out who this guy is!”</p><p>“I-If it’s a guy…” Kazuichi murmurs, nearly inaudible. “I-It can’t be Peko, but maybe…”</p><p>“Maybe what?!” Mahiru shouts. “It’s definitely not one of the girls here! O-Or at least…none of the girls we know about.”</p><p>“If they’re an Imposter, that means they’re disguised as someone else, doesn’t it?” Hajime asks. “We should be able to figure out if someone here is putting on an act.”</p><p>“Oh, Hajime.” Nagito shakes his head. “They’re an Ultimate like all of us! You can’t expect the Ultimate Imposter to slip up so easily.”</p><p>“Damn it, it’s a start.” Fuyuhiko spits. “Who here is suspicious, huh? What about that shark-toothed bastard! If he wanted to avoid slipping up, best thing to do is avoid everyone! That guy’s been hiding in his room every second he can!”</p><p>Ibuki hums, rubbing the top of her own head. “But, Fuyuhiko also has been spending all his time alone, right?”</p><p>“Impossible.” Peko dismisses her out of hand. “I was raised alongside my Young Master, solely to serve him. I would not be deceived by simple impersonation.”</p><p>“The gray-faced fiend has repeatedly displayed…suspicious characteristics.” Gundham notes, pointing out to Nagito. “Perhaps it is he who seeks to deceive us!”</p><p>“Oh? Well it’s possible! But, the Ultimate Imposter could do so much better than me.” Nagito muses. </p><p>“It’s not Nagito.” Hajime says.</p><p>Gundham huffs. “You say that so certainly. Very well! I will allow you to explain yourself. Be grateful.” </p><p>“I…” Hajime hesitates, just for a second. “Because, I know, alright? There’s no reason for it to be him.”</p><p>“Then-“ Kazuichi murmurs, eyes snapping to and fro. “Who?”</p><p>“What about Teruteru?” Nagito’s voice cuts through like a shard of glass. “He spends a lot of time bragging about his five-star restaurant, but I’ve never actually heard of it before. If it’s a big hit in the city, I’d think it’d be a little more well-known.”</p><p>“Oh! And he has that super weird accent he keeps flipping to!” Ibuki says. “Maybe he’s getting crossed wires and forgetting to keep just one voice.”</p><p>“Wh-What?! It ain’t me!” The Ultimate Chef shouts. “Ya’ already know that, damn it! All y’all have eaten mah cooking! Ya’ think dishes ‘dat good could be done by jus’ any jackass in a chef’s coat?! If anythin’ it should be Ibuki! She can’t carry a tune ina bucket!”</p><p>The Ultimate Musician gasps in horror. “Mock my looks and personality all you want, but not my tunes!”</p><p>“The potion-maker brings up a curious point.” The Ultimate Breeder hums. “If this Imposter is merely an inferior mimic, their powers must cap far below that of their peers. Though of course, all pale in comparison to my dark might.”</p><p>Nagito cups his chin. “You’re saying the Ultimate Imposter wouldn’t be able to display the talent their persona supposedly had. Then what we should be looking for is someone who doesn’t truly qualify as an Ultimate in their field.”</p><p>“I…Is it…really” Kazuichi blurts, followed up by the late Sonia. <em>“Ibuki?”</em></p><p>“That’s obviously not the case!” Mahiru defends her. “Even if her music doesn’t exactly…fit all our tastes, that doesn’t mean she’s not the Ultimate Musician. Remember how familiar she is with stage props and equipment. Or how many instruments she can play.”</p><p>Hajime shakes his head. “Ibuki might have some…odd ideas, but I don’t think there’s any doubt she’s really the Ultimate Musician.”</p><p>“What of Akane?” Peko suggests. “Though she is the Ultimate Gymnast, she has rarely attempted to display her skill.”</p><p>“Oh? You wanna see my skill? I’ll fight you right now!” The woman turns to the Ultimate Swordswoman with a crude grin, dropping Monomi with an unceremonious thump.</p><p>“Don’t you fucking try it!” Fuyuhiko snaps as Peko steps to shield him. </p><p>“A-Agh, Anyone could be it…” Kazuichi blubbers, scooting farther away from the group. “What if-?”</p><p>“-Don’t start blaming the girls again!-“</p><p>“-Hmph. I’m already well aware of this mimic. With the power of my evil eye-“</p><p>“-if you do not stand down, I will be forced to-“</p><p>“-I’ve been waiting for a good fight-!”</p><p>“-…we shouldn’t be fighting…I don’t think the Imposter wants to hurt-”</p><p>“-truly the Ultimate Imposter will serve as a trial for Hope-“</p><p>“ENOUGH!”</p><p>The room stills, eyes snapping back across the room, to the large for of their leader. Byakuya’s face is intense, fingers tight on the rim of his glasses. “…That is enough. All of you.”</p><p>“Um, Byakuya?” Ibuki asks. “Do you think there really is an imposter?”</p><p>Teruteru nervously flicks his comb though his hair. “Wh-What should we do, leader?”</p><p>“…Nothing.” The man answers.</p><p>“What?” Hajime blinks at him. “Byakuya? What do you-“</p><p>“The fuck do you mean nothing?!” Fuyuhiko glares. “Did you forget the part where there’s a fucking Imposter ready to start killing everyone?!”</p><p>“I have forgotten nothing.” The Ultimate Affluent Progeny says. “It’s all of you, who are forgetting yourselves.”</p><p>“The hell does that mean?!”</p><p>“Exactly what in sounds. This information…true or not, it has been given to us precisely for this outcome. To further fuel our fear and distrust of one another. Just as that of the traitor.”</p><p>“In that case, are we just going to try and forget about the Imposter?” Nagito asks. “Well, if you think that’s best, of course we should! I just wonder if it’s really worth the risk…”</p><p>“I know where you’re coming from.” Mahiru admits, arms crossed. “But, even if it’s hard on our group, we really can’t just pretend we don’t know this now.”</p><p>“Th-Then…how are we gonna find out wh-who…?” Kazuichi blurts, only to be cut off.</p><p>“I said, enough!”</p><p>Hajime’s face fills with concern and confusion. “Byakuya, you can’t just-“</p><p>“We will drop this conversation now!” Byakuya’s voice booms. “That is your leader’s order!”</p><p>“Fuck it. I’m out. If the traitor or the Imposter shanks you all it isn’t any skin off my back.” The Ultimate Yakuza scoffs and turns. “Monokuma. I’m leaving.”</p><p>“…Leaving?” Monokuma tilts its head, puzzled. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“I mean I’m ready to get the fuck out of here!” Fuyuhiko snaps. “So where’s the fucking exit!”</p><p>“Exit?” The bear laughs. “Who ever said anything about an exit?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. The First Day and the Concerns It Brings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You are going to explain, very carefully, just what you said.” Byakuya cooly demands.</p><p>“Fuhuhu…you see, this Funhouse wasn’t created with an exit. Or an entrance, for that matter.”</p><p>Akane growls, scratching her neck. “Then how did we get into it?”</p><p>“That’s for me to know, and you to never find out!”</p><p>“Shut up.” Their leader repeats. “What. Are. You. Saying.”</p><p>“I didn’t drag all of you here just for you to walk out so easily, you know.” The black and white bear giggles. “You’re going to have to work for it.”</p><p>“And how do you plan for us to do that?” Peko asks, voice almost startlingly neutral.</p><p>“Killing each other, of course!”</p><p>Fuyuhiko chokes on a curse and a scoff. “Of fucking course.”</p><p>“Are you saying we’re trapped again?!” Ibuki groans. “First the island, and now a building?! Is a glovebox in our future?”</p><p>“Hey! This funhouse is a lot more than just any old building!” Monokuma scolds. “It’s bold! Mysterious! Mystifying!”</p><p>“Wait, why does it matter if we’re trapped?” Mahiru interrupts. “I don’t want to be stuck in here, but, like Ibuki said, we were already stuck on the island itself. Besides being smaller, there’s no difference in our situation now.”</p><p>Nagito clears his throat. “I’m afraid that’s not the case. If we think about what’s actually in the funhouse, well, it seems something pretty important is missing…you know what I’m talking about, right Teruteru?”</p><p>“A-Ah?” He flinches back from the man’s attention, scooting a little behind his nearby classmates. “Missing? Well, I-I wouldn’t mind a window. Or maybe a playroom we could all break in. A breakfast room to serve-“</p><p>…oh.</p><p>That was…that was very bad.</p><p>“W-We…ain’t got no kitchen.” Teruteru sputters. </p><p>Mahiru gives harsh huff though her nose, turning to him with a frown. “You can go a few days without cooking.”</p><p>“Perhaps he can.” Byakuya says, voice tight. “But can the same be said for us and our meals?”</p><p>“The hell are you saying?” Fuyuhiko demands.</p><p>Nagito smiles pleasantly. “Well, if there’s no exit, and there’s no access to food-“</p><p>“N-No food?! What do you mean no food?!” Akane bursts out, suddenly panicked.</p><p>“…if there’s no kitchen, Teruteru can’t cook for us.” Chiaki murmurs. “And…if there’s no restaurant…no food will show up for us to eat.”</p><p>“W…We’re g-gonna starve…?” The Ultimate Mechanic shudders, breath drawing in and out painfully. <em>“No way!”</em></p><p>Gundham flicks his head. “Tch! Should one of us not perish by another’s hand, all shall fade. That is the new curse you’ve laid upon us.”</p><p>Monokuma laughs. “In a nutshell – yeah!”</p><p>“That’s fucking BULLSHIT!” The Ultimate Yakuza belts. “We never agreed to this!”</p><p>“Does it look like I care? Sometimes, you just gotta roll with the punches! Not that you’ll be getting any fancy punch in here. Short of water, well…ever heard of fasting? I love salmon too much to give it a try, so you can do it for me!”</p><p>“I-It’s-“ Kazuichi hiccups. “It’s not fair…”</p><p>“…fair? Is that what you’re all upset about?” Monokuma makes a show of contemplating the idea, rubbing its paw on its chin. “Well, if that’s all then…I know! Why don’t I sweeten up your predicament a bit more…”</p><p>The words only bring further tension to the room, a fact Monokuma no doubt drinks in with pleasure.</p><p>“You all seem pretty worried about the traitor, aren’t you?” Monokuma observes, giggling between some of its words. “I mean, I would be too! So many scary rumors on every corner…I actually feel bad about it! World Ender is such a party pooper, you know?! Well, anyway, to prove just how much I love my students, and loath World Ender...I’m gonna give you all one more special gift!”</p><p>“How about I give you a gift instead? My foot in your mouth!” Akane roars back. Monokuma just giggles, unbothered. </p><p>“What are you on about, now?” Nagito eyes the bear, an unusual expression of…wariness on his face? “You’re not seriously going to come out and tell us who they are, especially after introducing the Ultimate Imposer as well. That’s not your style.”</p><p>Monokuma absently rolls a paw. “Oh, don’t worry my precious student! I wouldn’t dream of ruining all the suspense. I want you to think about who the traitor is all on your own! And to that end…I want to give you a little encouragement…”</p><p>“Encouragement…?” Ibuki nervously rubs her knuckles together. </p><p>“If someone kills the traitor hiding in your group…then we’ll just skip right past the trial and get to the part where everyone’s executed! Excluding the graduating Blackened, of course.”</p><p>“Wh…What?” Hajime manages. Teruteru attempts to voice a similar question, only for the words to catch in his chest.</p><p>“Think of it as a special Limited Time Offer! If you just kill some random guy, you will be allowed to leave the Funhouse…after a successful class trial. But, if you kill the traitor instead, I’ll find solace in someone who hates World Ender as much as me, and just let you go! No trial necessary!”</p><p>“In that case…” Peko speaks, voice even and methodical. “The killer of the traitor would automatically win the Killing Game.”</p><p>“Now you’re catching on.” Monokuma grins. “As I said, though, it’s a Limited Time Offer! Once we’re out of the funhouse, killing the traitor will no longer have any special bonuses! Take advantage while you can!”</p><p>“If someone kills the traitor, everyone will…?” Hajime sputters.</p><p>“Die? I just said that! Jeez, for a bunch of highschoolers you suck at listening to your instructors.”</p><p>“Nonsense.” The Ultimate Affluent Progeny spits. “Your “traitor” is unknown to us. Even were they not – I would not allow such an end to occur.”</p><p>“Huh.” The black and white bear cocks its head. “You’d think that any normal person would have given that fantasy up by now, considering four of you are already dead.”</p><p>…no one choses to respond to that.</p><p>“I guess that’s everything, isn’t it? You’re just gonna have to sit here and starve, at least until one of ya’ loses it! I’ll be waiting to see the results…”</p><p>“There’s one thing you forgot to talk about with us, Monokuma!” Nagito calls. “Wasn’t there one more room we’ve yet to see?”</p><p>“Fuhuhuhu…leave it to you to ask the question!” Monokuma laughs. “Let’s see, you’re all still curious about the Final Dead Room, aren’t you? Well, think of it this way. You know when you’re having a bit of trouble in class? There’s always a tutoring club to help you pick up the slack! Asking you all to kill each other in a cramped space like this isn’t exactly that fair, now is it? I mean, what are you supposed to do? Beat ‘em to death with your bear hands? I won’t turn my nose up to a gruesome end like that, but it hardly leaves room for creativity…”</p><p>“…What are you telling us, Monokuma?” Hajime asks.</p><p>“Fuhuhu…the Final Dead Room houses a very special prize! Access to…the Ultimate Weapon! But that doesn’t mean just anyone can waltz in and claim it. If you want the Ultimate Weapon, you’ll have to complete a Deadly Trial!...that’s not just a catchy name, by the way. You’ll truly be risking your life for the means to end another.”</p><p>It was so complicated and fantastical the Ultimate Chef would laugh if he wasn’t so frightened. As it stands all he can to is stare, almost uncomprehending to the debacle unfolding around them all.</p><p>“Make sure you all meet back here at nine o’clock sharp tomorrow night for the next round of profiles!”</p><p>“And how are we supposed to do something like that without any clocks?!” Mahiru demands.</p><p>The bear throws up its paws. “Ugh! Do I have to do everything for you?! Figure it out yourself. Goodbye!”</p><p>“You…That’s it.”</p><p>With those words, Akane leaps across the way. Her arms push out with clawed fingers, lips pulled away into a dog-like snarl.</p><p>She doesn’t make it across the way, a body near three times her size slamming into her and knocking her off course. Monokuma blow her a kiss. Then it’s gone. Left them there once again.</p><p>With no exit.</p><p>“Damn it! You let it get away! What gives?!”</p><p>“Every time you open your mouth you get stupider.” Byakuya spits, brushing his suit as Akane lurches back to her feet. “You cannot fight that thing head on! Are you trying to kill yourself?”</p><p>“Lay off! I need to avenge coach Nekomaru! Until I do…I’ll keep feeling like this…” The woman’s face twists up into a look besides anger. Something softer. A second later and it’s just as dangerous as before. “If you keep trying to stop me, I’ll just destroy you first!”</p><p>“Tch! Fine, then. If you need someone to spar with to keep you in line, it will have to be me.” Byakuya says, bitterly. “I will not allow you to throw your life away so foolishly.”</p><p>“You wanna go?! LET’S GO!”</p><p>“W-Waaaait! Please don’t fight each other!” Monomi decides that’s the best moment to appear in their view, jumping before the Ultimate Gymnast. It succeeds in preventing Akane from socking their leader across the jaw…as the rabbit is instead creamed so hard in her cotton face she launches twenty feet straight upward. “Uwaaaaaa-!”</p><p>“Argh! Why is everything getting in my way now?! I should have already been able to kill that thing! Why…why am I so weak?” The Ultimate Gymnast’s head moves back and forth, fighting to keep held high and angry. Despite standing in a room with a single exit, she looks frightfully lost.</p><p>“H-Hey now-“ The Ultimate Chef speaks up, disconcerted by the Akane’s sudden fizzle. “Don’t worry so much about that thing. You should come see my loins instead! You’ll forget about the world in an instant!”</p><p>“…getting angry won’t help.” Chiaki mumbles. “And we shouldn’t fight each other…in fact, that’s the worst thing we can do.”</p><p>“After all-“ Nagito adds, voice far too light. “Using up so much energy might just make us starve faster!”</p><p>A deadly silence falls upon the assembly. Starve. It was such a terrible, terrible word. Teruteru has never starved. Gone without heat, without power now and again when things broke down, or bills piled a bit too high. Never without food.</p><p>…Perhaps choosing to serve a lighter meal for lunch was a poor decision. It may be their last for a long while.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>The breaking up of the class isn’t quite so drastic. Of course, the Ultimate Yakuza and Swordswoman abandon them the moment they’re able, but the rest linger long enough for Byakuya to announce he’ll start work on a plan. A half hour later, they’ve regrouped at the second floor of Grape House. The air is strangely calm. Too calm for the situation. That calmness just makes it more uneasy.</p><p>“I’ve put together a map based upon the information we have deduced.” Byakuya calls to the congregation, spreading a few papers over the table. The class has to crowd close together to see, which is probably the highlight of the day. “This sheet indicates the different layers of Grape House, and this Strawberry House.”</p><p>“Woah! Byakuya’s handwriting is super neat!” Ibuki calls, inspecting one of the papers. It’s almost an understatement, the script so methodical and crisp it may as well be printed.</p><p>“I’d bet you could make some stomach-fluttering love letters.” The chef comments, trying to help shift the atmosphere to something a bit less awful. “I wonder if it’d look so neat if you tried painting on my skin…”</p><p>“Can you just…for one day, Teruteru.” Mahiru shakes her head. He offers only a wink in response.</p><p>“If you’re all finished-“ Their leader sighs, gesturing to his floor plans. “To recap our investigation, there are two distinct buildings. Grape House, which is on the left, and Strawberry House on the right. Both buildings are connected here at the tower, and only on the first floor. However, the only means to traverse between the houses is by the elevator. The rooms we can stay in are here, on the second floor of each building. The third floors both appear…irrelevant to us.”</p><p>Hajime eyes the map warily, pointing to the x drawn across one of the rooms. “What’s this referring to?”</p><p>“No one is to go there.” Byakuya says, no room for argument. “…The Final Dead Room. I will not allow anyone to risk themselves or another by attempting to enter it.”</p><p>“Your declarations are inspiring as always, Byakuya!” Nagito praises. “But…It doesn’t seem like just standing guard or keeping an eye on things is going to keep working…”</p><p>Their leader doesn’t reply, but isn’t particularly offended by the words. He simply glances at the Ultimate Lucky Student, before adjusting his glasses and moving on. “As we’ve come to understand…there are no food supplies available to us here. Water can be obtained via the plumbing located in the bathrooms, but that is all.”</p><p>“W-We’ll starve…” Kazuichi mutters from the back.</p><p>The Ultimate Affluent Progeny frowns sharply. “No. No you shall not. I will never allow something like that! We will escape.”</p><p>“And how, pray tell, do you plan for us to break from this cage?” Gundham questions.</p><p>“The first step to that is fully understanding our entrapment. We must confirm what we know about the building to be true, and to then find the means which we were deposited inside. There is no such thing as a trap with no entrance. Once we find that, our exit will become an inevitability.”</p><p>“Find the way in, and we find the way out.” Mahiru nods. “I’m surprised you're so calm about this, considering our motive.”</p><p>Their leader stiffens. “Excuse me?”</p><p>“Starvation.” She replies, eyebrows nit at his confusion. “You’re not exactly subtle about how much you eat, you know!”</p><p>He huffs “As it stands, I am by far the most well-prepared for this situation. I can easily survive up to twelve weeks of total calorie depravation. My well-being should not be any concern to you, rather…I must insist all of you are incredibly careful not to overdo yourselves. You skinny types should make energy conservation your top priority. Nagito, Kazuichi, Mahiru, I’ll insist you three remain stationary at every opportunity. Do not exert any unnecessary energy. Sleep as often as possible. Akane, Hajime, Gundham, Teruteru, I’ll rely on you four to contribute to solving our predicament.”</p><p>“Huh? Why us?” Akane asks, scratching her ear.</p><p>“Obviously, you all have muscle and fat that can supplement your energy in the short term. Ibuki, Chiaki, you two should strive for less activity, but I will also ask you to keep an eye on the health of our more delicate classmates, and may call upon you as necessary.”</p><p>“…ok…” the Ultimate Gamer mumbles, already half asleep.</p><p>“As for Fuyuhiko and Peko.” The man continues, more to himself now. “I will see if I can communicate to Fuyuhiko to conserve his energy. Perhaps Peko can be convinced to assist in this particular situation, as well.”</p><p>“Such a conclusion is foolhardy at best.” Gundham scorns.</p><p>Kazuichi mumbles. “Those j-jerks are probably already planning to kill someone…”</p><p>“Stop it.” Mahiru snaps. “We…we have better things to worry about.”</p><p>“Like the traitor…” Nagito hums, softly cupping his chin. “Now seems to be where we’re expected to find them out. There’s a special incentive for killing them, as opposed to the other Ultimates…I wonder, what’s Monokuma’s motivation for that rule? I mean, isn’t it convenient for him to have a traitor here? Getting rid of them almost seems counterintuitive.”</p><p>“The motivation is simply chaos, no doubt. All the more reason as to why any investigation into their identity should cease.” Byakuya says, firmly. “Should the traitor be identified, they will be in imminent, life threatening danger. Further, if they are killed here and now, it will mean the death of all of us.”</p><p>“Then, what are we supposed to do?” Hajime poses. “This Ultimate Imposter, if they’re the traitor, what are we supposed to do about them? What time will be the right time?”</p><p>“...likely, never.” The man responds, voice strangely soft. “For the well-being of everyone…there will not be a right time for us to discover that thing. Our only goal is to escape, and to preserve the lives we have yet to lose...Any other desire or concern is wholly irrelevant.”</p><p>Akane wipes a dribble of drool from her chin. “More importantly, I-It was all a joke, right? We’re still gonna get dinner, right?!”</p><p>There’s a sizable argument to deciding who will stay in what room. Mahiru immediately suggests the boys and girls sleep in different houses, but with having two more boys than girls, the system doesn’t really work. Some minor investigation provides knowledge that Fuyuhiko and Peko have overtaken one of the fancy rooms in Strawberry House. As such, Mahiru is easily slotted into a decent bedroom in Grape. Byakuya and Chikai take the two fancy bedrooms in Grape, with Ibuki in the other decent and Akane volunteering for a crappy bedroom. Nagito manages to snag the other fancy room in Strawberry, Gundham and Hajime in the decents, with Kazuichi unhappily squirreled away in a crappy. Then…</p><p>“H-Hey, why are there only crappy bedrooms left for me?!” Teruteru complains sharply. “I want to trade! Or room with somebody? Anybody?”</p><p>Teruteru spends the night unhappily curled up alone in the thin sheets of a sleeping bag in Grape’s crappy room.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>The Ultimate Chef is up at six o’clock sharp, on his feet and putting together a mental checklist of what he’s making that morning. It’s not until he’s out the room and met with the swirling green patterns of Grape House that he really remembers, there is no breakfast for him to make.</p><p>It strikes him rather abruptly how wrong that is. He always has something to cook. If not for the restaurant, for a family meal, or even just for himself.</p><p>The shock of it forces him to linger off in the hall, trying to put his daily routine into some kind of new logical order. If he can’t cook, he’ll clean. Except there’s no kitchen to clean. Then he’ll organize, but that’s no option, either. So then he’ll cook.</p><p>The circular logic stuns him a good ten minutes as he tries to come up with a work around. A thought hits him sharply, kickstarting his legs. Of course! There was some foliage on the top floor of Strawberry house, wasn’t there? Then, perhaps there were some berries or roots he hadn’t noticed? Not that it would be much of a meal, but, eating nothing just wasn’t acceptable! If food was to be an issue for them, he should be making it his first priority. He was the chef, after all.</p><p>Only problem was, well…Strawberry House wasn’t exactly holding the friendliest faces to him. Nagito, Fuyuhiko and Peko, and Hajime as well…agh! No! He wasn’t going to be bullied out of making breakfast! Not if he could help it!</p><p>The Ultimate Chef walks himself in the elevator and slams the button. There’s no one around…was no one at Grape house, either. That’s fine enough for him. He’d rather not run into Fuyuhiko or Nagito if he could help it.</p><p>Checking the foliage reveals…nothing, really. Fox gloves and marigolds and naked ladies (the flower, unfortunately). There’s nothing edible to be found. It’d be something if they were just low quality, but most of them were downright poisonous. Not to mention, now he had to go back to the bathroom to wash the dirt off his hands. The entire idea had been a waste of time.</p><p>And…still no closer to breakfast.</p><p>He plods back down the stairs, thinking a bit harder. No kitchen. No pantry. Foliage was inedible. Nothing should be in the rooms, or Grape and Strawberry tower, then he’ll have to…he’ll-</p><p>“Oh, Teruteru? Good morning! Or at least, I think it’s morning.”</p><p>Teruteru freezes halfway to the elevator, meeting the easy gaze of the Ultimate Lucky Student. Unable to really respond, he just gives a slight chuckles and a shrug, trying to step around the man and continue on.</p><p>Nagito steps back into his path.</p><p>“You wouldn’t mind if we talked, would you?”</p><p>“Ah…” He coughs, drawing backward again. In retaliation the Ultimate Lucky Student moves forwards, refusing to allow the distance between them to change.</p><p>“Your room is in Grape House, right? I wonder why you’re over here. Are you interested in the Final Dead Room? Perhaps you’ve been inspired by our situation? I’d be so glad to hear it but…for some reason, looking at your face…I highly doubt it.”</p><p>“Wh…what d-do-?”</p><p>“Jeez, obviously I’m going to get to that. Let me speak.”</p><p>Teruteru shuts up.</p><p>Nagito takes a moment, studying the door across the room. The Final Dead Room. “I’ve been wondering, who have you’ve gotten so passionate about?”</p><p>“…What?”</p><p>“I asked who you’ve gotten attached to. Obviously they have to still be alive. You promised to protect them, after all.”</p><p>Teruteru doesn’t dare take his eyes off the man.</p><p>“Are you going to respond my question? Who is it you’ve been putting time into?”</p><p>“Y…You expect me to answer that?”</p><p>“Why would I bother asking if I didn’t?” Nagito frowns at him. </p><p>As if Teruteru would point out a name to him. He wasn’t that stupid. “I’ve gotten to know a lot of people, th-thank you very much! A lot of friends, a-and-“</p><p>“Friends, Huh? I’m pretty surprised you could make friends!” The man hums. “Like Akane? She’s a big fan of your food! You and Ibuki seem to get along well, too...and of course, there’s Byakuya…You tried so hard to defend him in the last class trial. It’s a bit odd, isn’t it, after you cast a vote for him in the very first trial…”</p><p>“Y…You leave them alone. Everyone.” His words hold no weight, cracking with weakness and tension. “I-I don’t know what you’re trying to say, but, you just leave everyone alone. Y’hear?”</p><p>Nagito continues on as if he hasn’t even spoken. “It was good you did defend him. If I never drank that poison, we might have assumed Byakuya set up the murder, and forced Hajime into completing it. Then Hiyoko might have escaped…that would have been the worst outcome…!” Nagito’s face flickers to rage. All at the mere thought of the small girl alive and well. It cools a moment later. “Of course, the question still remains, why try so hard to defend him? You didn’t really know if Byakuya had anything to do with it. I wonder, did you really risk our understanding of the case for that same person you voted for?”</p><p>It’s the phrasing. The way he’s asked that question isn’t right. Like he’s trying to say something entirely different. Putting those muddled implications in his words. He’s trying to make Teruteru say something to satisfy him, just like when h-he…when he…</p><p>“Wh-What are you tryin’ ta’ tell me?”</p><p>“Oh Teruteru…you’re so dull. Don’t you know you aren’t supposed to answer a question with another question? Oh. But look at me, doing the same thing. I guess both of us are pretty worthless.” Nagito laughs for a brief moment. “I’m waiting to see that pitiful hope you said you could foster. Though, that was just…a little lie, wasn’t it?”</p><p>A lie. A liar.</p><p>“I-I ain’t the t-traitor.” He blurts, breath coming too short to see straight. “It ain’t-, I ain’t got nothing t-to do with no traitor, no imposter-“</p><p>“Oh?” Nagito raises an eyebrow at him, then simply shakes his head. “I never said I thought that you were the traitor, did I? That’s a strange concern, all of a sudden.”</p><p>“B-Bullshit!” As if Nagito hadn’t of been the one to try and push Hajime in his direction-!</p><p>“That said…” The look on the Ultimate Lucky Student’s face turns serious. Contemptuous and cold. “Hopeless people like you stick together, don’t they? It’s because of that, I can’t help but think…if those people you promised to protect might be the very one’s who’re against us.”</p><p>That’s…</p><p>Someone here was a traitor, an imposter. Then…</p><p>…n…no.</p><p>No. Whoever they were, it wasn’t one of his friends. He refuses to believe that. If they started this killing game, it can only be someone evil. Someone insane.</p><p>“So, you don’t have anything else to say, huh? Well, it doesn’t really matter yet, anyway. We’ll come to that event soon enough.”</p><p>“S…Soon enough?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“If you stop me now, it doesn’t matter. I will never give up. Whether it’s tomorrow, the day after tomorrow, or the days beyond that…I’ll definitely start the killing.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Nagito-“ He blurts, loosing his sense for just a moment. Coming toward the frail man and taking his shoulder-</p><p>All Nagito has to do it turn. Step forward. Make a sudden thrust at his throat. Teruteru’s cowering backward against the wall before he can even understand it, sweating and crying and unable to take in anymore air. Nagito’s expression is one of disgust. The man shakes his head. “Such a despairing response…I’m done with you. Leave. Though, I suppose if you truly want to be useful inside this funhouse…give up your life to one of the Ultimates. Otherwise, you’re just taking up space.”</p><p>Teruteru doesn’t hesitate to run, beating on the elevator door until it slips open and lets him duck inside.</p><p>What…What the hell just happened?</p><p>He can’t read the man well enough. Can’t understand which of his words are threats, and which are assurances. To Nagito, they might mean the same thing.</p><p>Teruteru can’t trust the Ultimate Lucky Student around his friends anymore.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>One by one, his classmates trudge out of their rooms and mill about the building. The same silent tension holds in the air. People fidgeting to themselves on all sides, talking sparsely and moving even sparser.</p><p>The exception seem to be Akane, complaining loudly over the lack of breakfast, and Ibuki, upbeat and playful as she always is. The behavior is scolded by the Ultimate Affluent Progeny, and he sends her to conserve her energy elsewhere, before assembling his group of investigators for work.</p><p>Byakuya has them all take a floor to look over, instructing them to check everything from the bottom of the furniture, to the seems between the floors and walls. Teruteru isn’t sure if he’s better or worse off than the others to know exactly how long he’s made to comb over the bottom floor of Grape House. It’s past lunch when Byakuya comes to interview his findings, of which he has none to give. In his defense, no else has made any notable progress, either. Every wall is perfectly solid. No hidden switches behind furniture or removable panels. It’s a wonder the air hasn’t gotten thinner, the building is airtight.</p><p>Of course, their leader isn’t discouraged, insisting they look again the next day. It doesn’t bring up anyone’s mood, but…not doing anything would probably be worse. As it is, Teruteru’s struggling to find something to do now that his job’s been shot. </p><p>Sitting around just reminds him he’s hungry.</p><p>It’s been about an entire day since the garden party. He’s missed three meals. That amounted to an entire day. The annoying thing is how frustratingly often his mind auto completes to “go cook something”, only for him to remember the obvious.</p><p>He just needed to think about something else. Ah! Like women! Pretty girls in short skirts! Oh, and maybe stockings, pulled up their soft legs! Boots to the ankle, tight jackets with scarves wrapped around their thin necks, protecting themselves from their boyfriend’s seeking kisses…</p><p>…that’s how the girls in his home town would be dressed. Winter slowly coming, but all of them unwilling to abandon their fashion until it was unbearably cold. Which it would get, if never to where it snowed. Just mist. Hail every blue moon, but not snow. </p><p>Teruteru’s head pops up from its rest on his arm, frown replacing his perverted grin. Winter. What if the heating broke down while he was gone? It got damned cold. No, his siblings, they might be wasteful and short-sighted, but so long as they lived in the house they’d pay to keep it heated with their…earnings. </p><p>…but there’s no way in hell either of them would bother to get up early enough to turn it on themselves. They’d stay curled up in their beds far into the afternoon. Both of ‘em always waited on him to be the first up, braving the frigid halls and getting the house warmed up for them. Then…</p><p>It’s a small thing. Shouldn’t matter. Shouldn’t cause him more than a bit of annoyance at the thought. Instead, he’s rushed with a wave of fury and frustration. Because now Mama’s gonna be the first to wake up. Taking her morning pills and having to cross the whole house in 30 or 40 degree air, spending the next hour making the two of ‘em breakfast in the cold as the system warmed up. That was…was supposed to be his responsibility, and now he couldn’t even…</p><p>…Teruteru doesn’t want to sit and think anymore. </p><p> </p><p>[Free Time]</p><p> </p><p>He decides to go find someone to bother. It’s worked to distract him before.</p><p>Mahiru’s in the hall on the second floor, and after about three seconds of conversation, she belts the word “irredeemable” until he retreats down the stairs. Both Akane and Ibuki are standing in the elevator, doors already in the process of shutting as he lifts a hand to wave. He hums a bit and considers following, despite the direction they head. Eyes still up, he almost trips over the body at his feet.</p><p>…</p><p>The body at...</p><p>“E-Eh?!”</p><p>The Ultimate Gamer, Chiaki Nanami, lays prone against the wall.</p><p>“Ch-Chiaki?” He gasps, starting to tremble “Y-You, are you-?” </p><p>She snores.</p><p>Teruteru learns forward, resting hands on his knees and blowing a sigh of relief. Right. Of course, just taking a nap like her normal self. Probably good for her. Better asleep than hungry, or so he assumes.</p><p>…he’s surprisingly tired himself. Or, well, it’s not really a surprise, is it? “Ah…I’m supposing you don’t mind if I take this seat?”</p><p>She doesn’t protest, so Teruteru takes the opportunity to scoot on beside her. Even asleep, the Ultimate Gamer's extremely cute. Her eyelashes flutter every so often as she snores, lips barely parted and pink. On the slightly less cute side, her nose is running quite a bit. At some point she snorts, unconsciously rubbing the cuff of her sleeves against her face before settling down again. Ah, now this was the way to spend a day outside of the kitchen! Watching pretty girls would never get old…so much better than just fantasizing!</p><p>Her mouth twitches. A few minutes later, again. Eyes squeezing tighter and brows pulling up. The soft sound of her snores chokes. Teruteru watches the change of attitude for a bit, before he realizes the cause. He takes the woman by the shoulders, shaking her a little bit. “Hey, s’alright.”</p><p>Her head snaps up, teeth slamming together with an audible clack. It takes a second for her to actually come around, blinking at him for a long second before her shoulders fall and she goes passive. “…hello…”</p><p>“Hello, there.” He grins. “Bad dream?”</p><p>“…was it a dream?” She slurs, then looks around the room. “…good.”</p><p>“They say a spoon of honey before bed keeps away nightmares.” Teruteru offers, before wincing. It’s not like he actually has the means to offer her any. </p><p>“Oh? Really?” She smiles, just slightly. “…I’ll try it next time…”</p><p>There’s a long pause as the Ultimate Gamer stares at him a long moment, before humming. “…did you need something?”</p><p>“A ring on your finger? Your mouth on my-“ He’s so used to being interrupted that he ends up doing it himself, all as she stares blankly at him. “Well, truthfully, I was just enjoying watching you while you sleep!”</p><p>Chiaki blinks. “Oh. Ok.”</p><p>“But since you’re awake now…perhaps you and I should get busy~. How’s about we…get to know each other better?  We haven’t had much reason to talk before. So, since we’re all stuck in here a while…”</p><p>“…right.” She says. “We should work on our Hope Fragments.”</p><p>“Eh?”</p><p>“…remember? When we first got here…Usami asked us to gather Hope Fragments by getting to know each other…is that what you mean?”</p><p>“I don’t know about no fragments.” He says. “I just meant, well…I don’t know. We are classmates after all. I’d like to be friends, and then maybe something more.”</p><p>“…aren’t we already friends?”</p><p>“Eh?”</p><p>“Well…we spent time exploring the third island together...and you cooked me a lot of nice meals…I thought we were friends.”</p><p>“We…We are!” He shouts, practically glowing. “Well, certainly? Of course we are!”</p><p>He talks her ear off for a good while, half the time flirting, the other half going off on a variety of cooking-related tangents. The Ultimate Gamer is a good listener, though, it’s due in part to the fact she keeps falling asleep. She comes back to a slightly higher state of awareness when he bothers to ask her about herself, her talent and all that. There doesn’t seem to be much to it, in her own eyes, besides the fact she “likes it”. He can’t find too much fault in that – not to many career options for simply playing video games.</p><p>“How many games have you actually played?”</p><p>“…I dunno...maybe…um…a few dozen…thousand…”</p><p>“Wha-, woah. Really?”</p><p>“Uh Huh...maybe a little more…”</p><p>Maybe that was why she was always so dead tired. She must be playing a new one every other minute. “Sounds like enough cartridges to stock an army. You buy all of ‘em yourself?”</p><p>“…buy?” Chiaki says, eventually. “I don’t think I’ve ever bought any...I don’t really have any money.”</p><p>“…Eh?” Teruteru’s washed with a sudden bout of concern. “No money? Y-You don’t mean you’re broke?!”</p><p>Wait, but then how exactly did she get her hands on so many different consoles and games? “…Don’t tell me yer puttin’ yerself up on the Internet and having guys buy ‘em fer ya?” He mutters, suddenly miffed. As a certified perv with two professional escort siblings, he knew exactly how twisted that rabbit hole got. It was the last thing he needed to deal with right now.</p><p>But Chiaki only shakes her head. “No…no one buys them for me…”</p><p>“Wh, but…Then where do you get them?”</p><p>“…I just always had them.” She answers, voice softer. “I guess…my dad gives them to me…kinda.”</p><p>Ah?! All those games as a gift from her dad? A sugar daddy? No, no, if it was her real dad, then all this time Chiaki’s just been so wealthy she never even had a reason to contemplate her money. Like Byakuya, the Ultimate Affluent Progeny, or…every other Ultimate here besides Akane and him. </p><p>Teruteru suddenly feels paranoid about the knots in his hair and the scuffs starting to erode the polish on his shoes. He preens himself for a moment, doing his best to look content and inner-city. “I see…of course, well, I never bother to think where my ingredients are funded from either! I simply buy the best of the best. Price is no issue when it comes to cooking the Ultimate meals!” Bullshit. He’d be screwed if he hadn’t of steamrolled those local cookoffs to buy his way into the local butcheries good favor. Even at the discount they gave him…there was a reason pork was only served half the week.</p><p>Agitated, the Ultimate Chef shoves his comb back in his pocket. “Perhaps I’ll invite you to my world class restaurant for a sample one day. Ah, but, no games at the table.”</p><p>Chiaki hums. “…That sounds like fun…the first restaurant I went to was the one on this island…so it would be neat to see what other ones look like.”</p><p>Teruteru stares at her, mouth agape. “You…You’ve never gone to a restaurant?”</p><p>“…No.”</p><p>“Ya…” He pivots, upturning hands toward her in a silent plea. “Ya never been to a restaurant.”</p><p>“…No.”</p><p>“Y’all ain’t never been to no rest-tur-raunt.”</p><p>“…No…I think.”</p><p>This class was a sinkhole for awful taste. His work was beyond cut out for him.</p><p>The Ultimate Gamer yawns, spreading a hand across her own mouth to catch the sound. She blinks and seems to doze for a moment, before her head pulls back up. “…do you know what time it is?”</p><p>“Oh? Six ten, sharp.”</p><p>“…ok…” The woman lays her head back against the wall behind her. “…’m gonna take a nap.”</p><p>As if she hasn’t been doing so already. Teruteru chuckles good-naturedly. “Then, I suppose I’ll move onto the next cutie…”</p><p>“…that sounds good.” Chiaki lazily encourages. “…it’s important for everyone to get along better…I think...who are you going to talk to?”</p><p>“Oh?” He pauses, thinking. “Well, les’see…Akane’s probably on a short fuse, so…perhaps a bit of space would be good. Mahiru’s pretty worked up too. Ah…who to go for-?”</p><p>“…what about Nagito?” Chiaki suggests. “He could probably use more friends…I think-“</p><p>“N-No, I-“ Voice cracking, he clears his throat. “Byakuya said he should take it real easy-like! Wouldn’t want him to over-exert himself, would we?”</p><p>“…do you not like Nagito?” She asks him. Opposite to the man in question, there doesn’t see to be any strange intentions behind her words. He still doesn’t take the chance.</p><p>“I-It isn’t like that at all! I would just hate to be a bother…?”</p><p>“Then…how about Hajime?”</p><p>Teruteru winces. “Um. Y-You know I think I’ve thought of someone myself! I’ll spend time with them.”</p><p>“Oh?…who is it?”</p><p>A name, any name. “Uh…why, why Kazuichi of course!”</p><p>A lazy nod from the Ultimate Gamer. “…that sounds good…I think him and Gundham have started becoming friends…maybe you and him can, too…you should try using some non-item based apothecary skills.”</p><p>“I’ll do just that!” He promises, giving her a wink and a wholly unnecessary pat on the thigh (so soft!) before he clears out the room.</p><p>He doesn’t mind the idea of buttering up the Ultimate Mechanic at all. Especially as it seems the man is starting to get ahold of himself. And besides... anyone was better than Nagito.</p><p>Nagito…</p><p>Teruteru has a truly awful feeling about him.</p><p> </p><p>[Free Time]</p><p> </p><p>It’s easier than expected for him to find the Ultimate Mechanic. A tentative trip back to Strawberry House reveals him and the Ultimate Breeder sitting up at the top floor. It looks like Gundham’s let his hamsters roam around the flowerbeds, as Kazuichi sits far off in the opposite corner and fiddles with his doll.</p><p>“Hello there~”</p><p>“AAAAAAAAAA-“</p><p>“Kazuichi, please!” Teruteru shouts back. “You’re supposed to scream while we’re in bed together, not before!”</p><p>“I-I won’t-“ The man blurts, hopping up to his feet. “I won’t s-sit back and let you kill me!”</p><p>“Good!” Gundham says, crossing his arms. “Louder now! Belt your defiance!”</p><p>“Y-You idiot! I’ll blow you the hell up!”</p><p>Teruteru chuckles, keeping out of the man’s range, just in case. “That certainly won’t be necessary. I just came to check up on you. Get another look at those pretty pink eyes.”</p><p>“L-Like I’d fall for that!” <em>“You utter fool!”</em> “Wh-What do you really want?”</p><p>A gleam shines in his eyes. “Should I skip to the part where I invite you to my bed? Although, it’s just a sleeping bag right now…oh! But, you could bring yours as well. The extra padding should help cushion your back while I’m-“</p><p>
  <em>“Silence, worm!”</em>
</p><p>“I don’t mind the dirty talk, but, ah…” No, he doesn’t think he could actually do much with…that doll watching. Gives him the creeps. “…What are you two doing up here, anyway?”</p><p>“It is meal time for my Dark Devas.” Gundham says, watching them walk around the small flower patch. “They can sustain off the seeds in this area…for now, at least.”</p><p>“Wh-While we starve…” Kazuichi finishes in a murmur.</p><p>“Ah…sorry ‘bout no lunch.” He say in return, feeling guilty even as he can’t really do much. “Well, I might not have any meals, but for now, I can freely offer my company!”</p><p>The Ultimate Mechanic continues to eye him. “Wh-What if you’re the Imposter?!”</p><p>“I ain’t.” Teruteru huffs, seriously miffed at the thought. “Besides, our “Overlord of Darkness”’d take me out before I could try anything.”</p><p>Gundham puffs up, equally pleased and annoyed. “I am Gundham Tanaka, Overlord of Ice! Mere Darkness? Pah! Though you are correct about one thing…should I wish it, you’d be reduced to ash!”</p><p>“…The Overlord of Ice’d turn me to ash?”</p><p>“…” Momentarily overwhelmed, Gundham laughs and turns away, muttering about “foolish mortals” as he does so.</p><p>Kazuichi regards the chef nervously for a long moment, shoulders shifting forward and back in a semi-rhythmic pattern. “What…” He starts, eventually. “Wh-What’s up?”</p><p>Teruteru makes sure to inform Kazuichi exactly what part of him is up, to a mix of discomfort and humor in return. He hasn’t forgotten the man is a pervert at heart, just like himself. It’s an easy aspect for them to connect with.</p><p>At least, so he thinks. Sure, the man does start to open up with him about how cute a few of the girls they’re in the class with are. Getting a little more animated at the mention of Mahiru’s freckles and Ibuki’s thigh-highs. But, there’s an ever present look of distraction in his face. He keeps jerking his head. Fidgeting. Still paranoid.</p><p>“Well, out with it!” Teruteru encourages a distraction. “You got a pretty thing waiting at home for you, right? Tell me all about them!”</p><p>“I-I don’t have a girlfriend…”</p><p>“Boyfriend, then?”</p><p>“No way! I’m not like that!”</p><p>Teruteru gives him a look.</p><p>“I-I’m not!”</p><p>“I’d of thought someone’d swoop you up. You got that “cute thug” thing going on.” He glances back at the Ultimate Breeder, hoping to catch any reaction he might have. Gundham seems disinterested isn’t the exchange. Oh, wait-, no, he was just busy cooing at his hamster.</p><p>“I…It’s not like that.” Kazuichi mumbles, rubbing his arm. “I’d feel like, I dunno…sometimes girls come up to me, but, I just…get uncomfortable.” His eyes settle on the metallic doll still within his grip.</p><p>“And the guys?”</p><p>“S-Stop bringing up guys, damn it!”</p><p>“Don’t keep me in suspense! What kinda girls?”</p><p>“You know, girls. Girls are just…you know, they’re girls!”</p><p>A revolutionary outlook. At his blank look, Kazuichi stumbles on. “Just…I never really got what they wanted. I mean, I get it! But…It was hard, too. Since they were coming up to me, it felt like…they had something over me. I-It really freaked me out.”</p><p>Ah? So that was it? He really doesn’t respond well from a vulnerable position. Perhaps that’s why he chose to be so aggressive over Sonia, banking on her never displaying the same forwardness as himself…</p><p>The remembrance of the poor girl makes him uncomfortable. He shifts away a bit from Kazuichi’s doll. </p><p>Well, that knowledge certainly wasn’t going to soften his flirts!</p><p>…maybe just a little.</p><p>“So, you need a bit more of a gentle touch? Oh ho ho, I’ll keep in mind to be extra careful with you~”</p><p>“I-I’m not into you, damn it!”</p><p>Gundham glares at the animated pair. “Quiet yourselves. Cham-P has laid themselves down for a nap.”</p><p><em>“My apologies…”</em> Kazuichi turns back to his doll, polishing its head and hair. “It’s…” He says, abruptly. “I-It’s not fair…first we’re all supposed to k-kill each other and then we’re gonna starve…”</p><p>“We…ain’t gonna starve.” Teruteru tries to shake the thought off. “Just gotta get outa here, first. Soon as we do, I’ll make a feast to make up for all these lost meals!”</p><p>“I-If we don’t starve, that just means the t-traitor killed us all first…” The man whines again, body becoming agitated as he shifts and twitches. “What are we supposed to do, damn it? I-I don’t wanna die…”</p><p>“Byakuya said we should probably just leave ‘em be.” Teruteru reminds, not quite sure how he feels about the concept, depending on who exactly it'll end up applying to...</p><p>“I-I don’t care what Byakuya said, man!” The Ultimate Mechanic whines, clutching his beanie. “S-Someone’s been messing with us all over the place…th-they did something when we were first all trapped, a-and they’re pretending to be someone else, and they’re working for World Ender! They’re trying to kill everyone!”</p><p>“To leave them be asks for death among your ranks, yet to pursue them finds the same…” Gundham hums, bringing a hand to his forehead and peering through the space between his fingers.</p><p>“Wh…What do you think we should do, then?” Teruteru asks. The Ultimate Breeder flicks his head back up, waving his wrist.</p><p>“…if you wish to survive, you must fight. So it has always been.”</p><p>“F…Fight…?” Kazuichi’s face falls to deeper alarm. “B-But they’ll kill us. They’ll kill all of us.”</p><p>“Only if you allow them to.”</p><p>“Then…” The Ultimate Chef coughs, a certain pale face coming back to mind. “Iffin’ ya' can’t f-fight?”</p><p>“Can’t?” Gundham laughs loudly, then stops on a dime. “Foolish. One can always fight. It is those who do not understand that fact, who are the greatest insult to life.”</p><p>It looks like he’s about to continue, but doesn’t get the chance. One of the hamsters starts to scream, another clawing furiously at its hindquarters. </p><p>“Maga-z! San-D!” The Breeder jumps to action quickly, shoving his hand between the two. All it does it turn the target of the attack into himself. Despite a small flinch, Gundham makes no real reaction to it. A sudden flow of blood down his fingers.</p><p><em>“Maga-z! To arms!”</em> He then shouts…? No, it’s from Kazuichi, but not him speaking? The attacking hamster perks up, bolting backwards to the Ultimate Mechanic.</p><p>Kazuichi lets out a small scream, flinching from the creature as it pounces on his doll, tearing it from his grip and rushing away. It stops a few feet off, cuddling against the thing. “H-Hey...don’t just take her!” The man whines.</p><p>“Consider yourself lucky Crimson Steel Elephant, Maga-Z spared your hand from their wrath. Even my own has fallen prey to their voracious bloodlust…”</p><p>“B-Be gentle with M-Miss Sonia…A-Ah! You’ll chip her paint!”</p><p>“Tch. Foolish mortal.” Gundham looks away from Kazuichi’s floundering and tends to the injury, cursing the chef when he offers to lick the cut clean.</p><p>“Y’all right, though? Does that happen a lot?”</p><p>“What else can be expected from the taming of such evil warlords? For territory, for food, for their life they will battle. Animals know better than you troublesome humans. The fight for survival is itself the purpose of living.” He turns his face away, officially ending the conversation.</p><p>Teruteru attempts to assist the Ultimate Mechanic in luring away the hamster from the doll with a few of the seeds found around the garden. It’s…not exactly successful. He decides to make a swift retreat as the rodent starts to turn hostile. </p><p>Teruteru isn’t so sure that him and Kazuichi have gotten much closer, but that seems alright, too. He’s glad the man’s spending time with people (and, er, pets) at all. Though, hearing them complain about hunger sends sharp spikes through his head. Even if he can’t do something, it doesn’t stop the thought that it’s his responsibility to feed them-</p><p>“Halt, potion maker!”</p><p>Recognizing the cry, he obeys, turning back to meet the man with a slightly nervous gaze. Gundham approaches in long, quick strides, stopping just a foot in front of him and showing a brooding glower. It’s a little less intimidating than it is sexy. Still makes him take a half step back. “Um, yes?”</p><p>“…What does thou know of the nutritional requirements of humans?”</p><p>“Eh?”</p><p>“Answer me, worm.” Gundham scoffs. “How long are these mere mortals to survive in such a cage?”</p><p>He really doesn’t like that question. He really, really doesn’t. “W-Well…I mean, we got water so…w-we’ll be fine until Byakuya can find us a way out…” Certainly. Certainly…</p><p>“Tch…you answer me not! Speak!”</p><p>He laughs and frantically combs back his hair. “They say…people can last a few weeks with no food, but we won’t need ta’…” Saying the word “weeks” makes his stomach churn harder.</p><p>“A few weeks…I see.” The man nods, eyes shut and face crinkled in displeasure. “Then what do you wait for? Begone from my sight!”</p><p>With that…interaction, Gundham leaves him again. Should…he be worried about that?</p><p>No, there are too many other things for him to even bother.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Some aimless wandering later, the Ultimate Chef finds himself seated with a gaggle of classmates at the table in Grape House. He’s acknowledged with a simple wave from Ibuki and a curt nod from Mahiru, the two already locked in a conversation with their leader. </p><p>“I already told you, Mahiru-“ Byakuya’s voice is both annoyed and concerned. “You need not investigate. Someone frailer like yourself should remain stationary in this time.”</p><p>“Jeez, I’m not that irresponsible.” The woman chides in response. “I just…didn’t feel comfortable forgetting about that room when there were so many potential clues.”</p><p>“Eh? What room?” </p><p>“The room upstairs, on the third floor.” Mahiru replies. </p><p>“Oh? Right. I’ve never actually gone up there myself.” Teruteru admits, tapping his fingers against the table before him. He realizes he’s reaching for a place setting that isn’t there.</p><p>“You don’t want to.” Mahiru spits. “It’s-, it’s disgusting. That thing making a shrine glorifying itself! I just-!” She takes a breath, shaking her head. “…I spent some time in there, today. There were several bookcases inside, I thought some of the books might tell us something. About our memories, or our situation, but…there was nothing. Just nonsense.”</p><p>“Maybe it’s hidden!” Ibuki shouts. “Like a secret compartment!”</p><p>“Trust me, I looked.” The Ultimate Photographer sighs. “Just…I don’t really want to talk about it anymore. You can look yourself, but, there isn’t anything to find.”</p><p>Teruteru believes her. Even Byakuya nods, simply saying. “If there’s anymore reason to investigate that room, you may leave it to myself. I will be thorough.”</p><p>“Anyway, what are we gonna do now?” Ibuki asks. “Oh! We should play a game! Like telephone! Or truth or dare!”</p><p>“What part of “conserve energy” do you all refuse to understand.” Their leader huffs. “You should all lay down and sleep”</p><p>The Ultimate Chef shakes his head, drawing out his comb. “Naw, there isn’t enough time for that. Actually, we should probably get going.”</p><p>“Go?” Mahiru narrows a confused gaze. “And where exactly are we supposed to go to?”</p><p>“Grape Tower…? For the profiles?”</p><p>Ibuki hops up to her feet. “What? Already? Isn’t it still day time?!”</p><p>“Eh? It’s almost nine.”</p><p>Byakuya regards him strangely. “How would you know?”</p><p>“Well, I’ve been keeping track, of course.” He elaborates a bit further at their suspicious expressions. Besides just his natural inclination to keep the time, he’s got several slow-process goods he’s still working on. That cured ham Byakuya’s so keen on, as well as some bread he’d buried back on the third island. Keeping count of the time until they were fully prepared was second hand for him.</p><p>They split up to gather the rest of their class before heading to the tower, meeting in the hallway before. In ten minutes everyone has arrived…with the exception of Kazuichi and Gundham. They don’t seem to be anywhere at all. Teruteru worries until Hajime suggests they actually check inside Grape Tower. Sure enough, the Ultimate Breeder and Mechanic are already inside. </p><p>“How are you here first?” The Ultimate Photographer demands. Kazuichi briefly draws back, before slipping the small Sonia idol into view and pressing the button.</p><p>
  <em>“It is eight fi…ty…eight.”</em>
</p><p>“The Dark Queen kept us aware.” Gundham nods decidedly. “Rather, why do you approach us? If you think such an entrance will corner me, you are truly fools. My Four Dark Devas and their lackey could easily sense your approach.” </p><p> “I-I’m not a lackey!”</p><p>“Quiet, mortal!”</p><p>“Take your own fucking advice.” Fuyuhiko grumbles and he and Peko slide in the room. As soon as all twelve students are present, their self proclaimed headmaster makes its appearance.</p><p>“Good afternoon! Looks like you all made it here without any trouble! So, how was your first day?”</p><p>Akane growls. No one else has an answer.</p><p>“Aw, don’t make me beg. I saw a bunch of you clawing after the walls like rats in a cage.”</p><p>“You misconstrue thoroughness for desperation.” Their leader replies, thumbing his nose at the bear.</p><p>“Do I? Then have you all thoroughly come to understand you’re stuck?”</p><p>“We’ve done no such thing.” Byakuya says. Teruteru can’t help but glance at his fellow classmates, to find not many seem confident in the words. But, of course they aren't truly stuck...That would be... “It is you who should understand, we’ll check every inch of this funhouse. Eventually the way will be made clear.”</p><p>“Perhaps, perhaps…unless you starve to death first, of course.”</p><p>The Ultimate Yakuza interrupts, stamping a foot impatiently. “Hurry it up. I’m just here for the fucking profiles.”</p><p>“Oh? Then you’re in luck!” Monokuma grins. “You’re the first one up!”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Gather ‘round, students. Sit and get comfy. It’s reading time!”</p><p> </p><p>“His name…is Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu. His gender is male. He’s 17, with a blood type of AB and a birthday of August 16th. He’s, well…5’1”. He loves fried dough cookies and hates milk, as a lactose intolerant.</p><p>He is the Ultimate Yakuza, heir to the Kuzuryu clan.</p><p>Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu is not the original heir to the Kuzuryu clan. Rather, his younger sister, Natsumi Kuzuryu, turned down the position. Due to this, as opposed to original plans, she has been re-enrolled as the Ultimate Little Sister (see profile no. UY-Ku1a and update form ULS-Ku1b). Despite his lesser degree of influence, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu still displays remarkable knowledge of his family’s business, as well as the capability to execute necessary ruthless actions in the name of accomplishing a goal.</p><p>Additional notes: Observed to have interpersonal connections to Peko Pekoyama, chosen to enroll as the Ultimate Swordswoman. Prone to aggressive outbursts, but displays a stick moral code in personal conduct. </p><p> </p><p>“Those…Those two-faced fuckers!” Fuyuhiko seethes. “They…fucking spied on me and my baby sister, too! They spied on the fucking Kuzuryu clan!”</p><p>“Young master…”</p><p>“Bastards!” The small man throws his head to the side, fists clenched. “They got what they fucking deserved.”</p><p>“…huh?” Hajime looks at him, blinking owlishly. At his side, Nagito’s face twists up. The looks gone before anyone can mention it.</p><p>“Well, what are you waiting for?!” The Ultimate Yakuza shouts. “Move the hell on!”</p><p>“Fuhuhu…your wish is my command, oh powerful second-choice-for Ultimate Yakuza!”</p><p> </p><p>“Her name…is Ibuki Mioda. Her gender is female. She’s 17, AB, and was born on November 27. She stands at 5’3”. She enjoys gaming and going on runs. </p><p>She is the Ultimate Musician.</p><p>Ibuki Mioda is an exemplary singer, composer, and virtuoso. Previously the leader of several now defunct bands and orchestras. Accumulated sales of her compositions total quadruple platinum. Possesses a complete vocal range, enhanced hearing abilities, as well as master level skill over a variety of instruments.</p><p>Additional notes: Ibuki Mioda is the daughter of the previously enrolled Ultimate Harpist (see profile no. UH-Mi1). Study is recommend as to the degree of direct genetic influence on her talent.”</p><p> </p><p>“Y…Yep. That’s Ibuki, alright!” The Ultimate Musician calls, voice flickering from her usual excited tones. “She plays all sorts of tunes!”</p><p>“…What does quadruple platinum mean, Ibuki?” Chiaki asks.</p><p>The woman shrugs. “Ibuki has no clue! Sometimes people just tell her about them, but then she has to sit through all those meetings. It’s super boring! Ibuki just wants to have fun making music!”</p><p>“Going platinum…I’m pretty sure that means Ibuki’s songs have sold four million copies.” Mahiru whispers. It’s apparent at a glance that her mind is on anything but the statement. In contrast, Teruteru’s left reeling at the news. That…that had to be an insane amount of money! Byakuya, Chiaki, Ibuki…just how much money was in this one room?! “Now for the last profile of the day…Ahem!”</p><p> </p><p>“His name…is Teruteru Hanamura.”</p><p> </p><p>His…</p><p>Th-then-!</p><p> </p><p>“His gender is male. 17 years old, A type blood, born on September 2nd. Only 4’3”. More than anything, he loves his Mama.</p><p>He is…the Ultimate Cook.</p><p>Teruteru Hanamura displays a mastery over the culinary arts, executing flawless selection of ingredients, preparation of meals, and presentation. Possesses a negligible public presence – as his talent has only been displayed within his family owned diner, or close neighboring, similarly rural areas.”</p><p> </p><p>He cringes down, hands tight on the front of his own coat. How could-, how could that be said so candidly? Like a fact. It wasn’t-, Negligible-?</p><p> </p><p>“Additional notes: Family business projected to fail within the year due to a variety of outside interference, as well as the forecasted death of the owner-“</p><p> </p><p>“N-No-“ Teruteru sputters, unaware of his own voice. “She, M-Mama ain’t-“</p><p> </p><p>“-also within the year. Twin younger siblings are currently undergoing investigation for potential positions as the Ultimate Male and Ultimate Female Escorts (see profile no. Cand-UME-Ha1 and Cand-UFE-Ha1). General attitude indicates a probable hypersexuality disorder.”</p><p> </p><p>And…</p><p>And then it just stops talking, shoving the folders up under its arm and faking a yawn. “Well, I guess that’s everything for today. I hope you found all these bit of insight useful!”</p><p>…Useful? </p><p>Was that some kind of joke?</p><p>“That…That can’t be it! There has to be more!” The Ultimate Co-, The Ultimate Chef cries. “W-We came to this funhouse ta’ learn more ‘bout our memories! Th-That don’t say nothing!”</p><p>Monokuma doesn’t acknowledge him. “I’ll see you all tommorow, ok?” </p><p>“T-Tomorrow?! No, what about the rest?! What ‘bout mah Mama?!”</p><p>“Hmm? Did someone hear something? It sounded like the remnants of some unsung, ancient language…”</p><p>The green shifting grapes no longer register. All he sees is red. “Ya’ know what the hell ah’m saying! This ain’t what ah came in ‘ere for! I wanna know what happened! What the hell happen’ when ah wuz in Hu-opes Peak?! What happen’ ta’ mah diner? Wh-What happen' ta’ mah Mama?”</p><p>“Ugh! It doesn’t say any of that!” The headmaster snaps, tossing up it’s paws. “And even if it did I wouldn’t bother reading it! No one cares about some dying old lady or a crappy hole in the wall diner! Man, these profiles have really wiped me out. Well, we’ll call it here today. As I was trying to say, I’ll see you all tomorrow! Toodaloo!”</p><p>“You ain’t going nowhere!” Unthinkingly, he makes a grab at the thing, missing entirely as Monokuma all but dematerializes before them. A small, indignant shout pulls out his throat.</p><p>That can’t…</p><p>That can’t be all. That can’t be what he voted for. Just to be reminded of all the things he can’t take care of locked on this island. The precarious situation he left in pursuit of his schooling. That can’t be the memories Monokuma meant. That isn’t all there is. It isn’t. He refuses to believe it.</p><p>“Um, is Teruteru ok?” Ibuki’s voice comes to him, the woman leaning down and waving a hand in front of his face. “C’mon! Let’s get our energy back up! Good vibes are a-go!”</p><p>“C…Can’t be…” He mumbles to himself, pressing hands over his eyes. “It…can’t be all…jus’ can’t…”</p><p>“What luck!” Nagito shouts. “We got to learn so many things about our classmates! Of course you have the talent of the Ultimate Musician, Ibuki! To think your mother was the Ultimate Harpist! I can’t even imagine the hope the music you make together can bring!”</p><p>Ibuki’s cheery smile washes off her face in a single motion. Her posture pulls up and hardens stock still. She says nothing in reply.</p><p>“And Fuyuhiko’s sister was almost selected as the Ultimate Yakuza in Fuyuhiko’s place, but became the Ultimate Little Sister instead? She truly deserves the title, letting her older brother become heir of the Kuzuryu clan. Or, well, had deserved. Unfortunately, it seems she wasn’t able to live up to the title, in the end.”</p><p>“Y…You bastard, I’ll-“ Fuyuhiko steps forward, but Peko moves to intervene between the two. The Ultimate Yakuza sends her a furious gaze, before tearing it away and shoving fists down his sides.</p><p>“As for Teruteru, it seems there was never a five star restaurant at all! All this time, you were just talking about a little diner in the country. Sounds like it wasn’t doing too well, either…”</p><p>“Y-Yer wrong.” He spits. Sudden. Frantic. “Y-You don’t know anythin’! That ain’t right ‘tall. Ah do hav’a five star restaurant! In the city! I-I’m the head chef-!”</p><p>“You mean, the head cook?” The Ultimate Lucky Student smiles.</p><p>“Enough. From all of you.” Byakuya intervenes. “Now that the profiles have been read, we can go our separate ways to rest. Nagito, if you would?” He makes a point of gesturing the man out of the room, likely in an effort to protect him from the rest of the class.</p><p>“Sorry. You’re all probably sick of hearing a pathetic piece of trash like me talk. I’ll go…but it truly was amazing, hearing more about your characters…” With a smile and a nod, Nagito leaves.</p><p>The room is horribly silent. Teruteru feels like he’s going to scream.</p><p>“Teruteru,” Mahiru speaks up. Her voice is softer than usual, fingers smoothing her camera strap. “What that file said…was it true?”</p><p>“I-It, no, it weren’t-“ He mutters. “Mah restaurant, it’s r-really-“</p><p>“I wasn’t asking about that. I mean…your mother. Is she-“</p><p>“Y-You-!” He chokes, head snapping up and turning her a furious gaze. “You leave ‘er the hell alone! You ain’t know nothing!”</p><p>“Excuse me?! I was just asking-“ The Ultimate Photographer cuts herself off, face turning away. “…I’m sorry.”</p><p>“There ain’t no “sorry”!” He shouts. “Cuz’ she, she’s not-, she-!”</p><p>Fuyuhiko growls. “Can someone shut that fucking redneck up!?”</p><p>He wasn’t…a fucking redneck.</p><p>The Ultimate Chef shoves his way past, stomping to the opened doors and hot-footing it up the stairs. The door to his crappy room is flung open and similarly slammed shut. </p><p>Negligible.</p><p>Projected to fail.</p><p>Forecasted death-</p><p>He sinks down the wall, face pressing to his knees and body shaking with the effort not to lose composure. It…it wasn’t true. He, just because he lived in the country…and that was the fault of those fucking fast food chains…and…she wasn’t…Mama wasn’t...</p><p>Someone knocks in the door, then waits. He blinks at the sound, reaching up to scrub his face. A second knock. Then a voice. “Teruteru…I’m going to come in.”</p><p>The Ultimate Chef doesn’t reply. Doesn’t have the energy to feel worried or uncomfortable as the door pulls open and Hajime steps inside.</p><p>“Jus’…leave me alone.”</p><p>Hajime shuts the door behind him and comes forward, halting a foot or so by the Ultimate Chef’s side. Teruteru’s aware he looks pretty pathetic, huddled off in a corner like this. Right now he doesn’t care. Not like anyone would...would expect anything better of a rural country hick, would they?</p><p>There’s a small silence between them. Hajime takes up more of a presence on his own, without the more eccentric of their class taking up the attention. He nearly thinks out loud, face so obviously pulled up into focus. It was vaguely intimidating, knowing how influential those thoughts were during the past class trials.</p><p>“You’re upset about what was in your profile. What Monokuma read out…” The man starts, voice low as he tests what to say. “You…don’t have a five star restaurant, do you?”</p><p>“Ah ‘course I do. We get five star reviews all the time.” That’s true…at least, the first few times a critic comes along. Until someone pays ‘em to change their tune. Always someone with more money. All they gotta do is point, and they get every little thing they want… “Just ‘cuz it ain’t on a map don’t mean…don’t mean it ain’t quality.”</p><p>“Then why lie about it? Why make such a big deal about running a famous restaurant?”</p><p>“You wouldn’t-“ He starts, and promptly stops himself. Maybe…if anyone here…Hajime seemed so down-to-earth. Maybe he would understand. “Because I…I’m just a…just…”</p><p>“Just?” Hajime’s face goes harder. Almost offended. “Teruteru, you’re not “just” anything. You’re the Ultimate Cook-“</p><p>“Call me chef.” He replies, despondently. </p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“…huh?”</p><p>“Why are you against being the Ultimate Cook?” Hajime asks him. “Being an Ultimate…isn’t that everything you could ever want? Why do you care if it’s “cook” and not “chef”?”</p><p>He stares back, words forming and reforming sentences in his lungs until they start to leak all on their own. “…When we first got here, think ‘bout who was in the class…Byakuya, heir to the Togami corp’ration. As big-city as you ‘ken get. An’ Fuyuhiko, too! An’ Hiyoko, an’ her family. Sonia was a princess. Chiaki’s so loaded she barley even knows money exists. Ya heard about Ibuki’s background…and ah’d bet anything Mahiru ‘n Kazuichi are the same…” He shifts a hand into his pocket, thumbing his comb. “If, if am’m just a county-hick cook working in some diner in a town no one’s ever even heard, how’m ah ever s’posed to fit in? How’m ah s’posed ta’ make sumthin’ of mah-self?”</p><p>There’s a long moment of quiet between the two of them. Teruteru struggles to find some kind of quip, or just a flat out flirt, but…his mind just draws a blank. </p><p>“I don’t know.” Is how the Ultimate ??? eventually responds, voice softer than usual. “I wish…I wish that I knew, but I don’t. I still don’t even know…”</p><p>“Your talent.” Teruteru finishes, almost unconsciously. “You’re…really worked up ‘bout it, aren’t ya?”</p><p>The man’s eyes flash. A wash of desperate want. For a moment Teruteru can almost forget his own trouble in the face of such a frantic look. But Hajime reels it back a moment later, replying simply, “Yeah…I am.”</p><p>The Ultimate ??? puts a hand in his pocket, retrieving something inside. “I don’t know if you’ll like it, but…I’ve been collecting some of the things that come out of the Monomono machine.” He hands over a small square frame. “Here.”</p><p>After a brief moment of hesitation, Teruteru takes it. A replica of a painting, it looked like. A girl with small bear hairpin, looking out with an impassive expression. Well, there was no doubt she was drop dead gorgeous. Ah, if Teruteru looked at it the right way, it could almost pass for a modest pin-up!</p><p>Something about it was…almost familiar. He wasn’t sure why.</p><p>It doesn’t exactly bring him a smile, but still…he’s a bit touched Hajime even tried. “…Thank ya’. I think ah feel a little bit better. Ah’ll make sure ta’ fix ya’ up a nice meal when…” He falters for a moment. “When we get outta here.”</p><p>“Yeah…I think I’d appreciate that, thanks.” Hajime nods. His lips purse up, eyebrows still narrowed. It’s a handsome look, but…frighteningly familiar. It takes a second more for Teruteru to place. The same look as when he’s about to recount the events of a case. “That…isn’t all I came to talk with you about.”</p><p>Hajime doesn’t have to say it. With a second more thought Teruteru would have denied it, possibly fled. Before he can he’s already laid a protective hand over his own throat.</p><p>“You’ve been avoiding talking about it.” Hajime says. “And I think that’s why you’ve been avoiding me, too.”</p><p>“What’s there to talk about? I-It’s just a little cut.”</p><p>“If that’s the case, then why are you so jumpy about it? </p><p>“W-Well…”</p><p>“I don’t want to accuse you of anything. But, especially now, I can’t just overlook it anymore. When you were in the hospital…I don’t know if you remember, but I asked you about it then.”</p><p>He does remember. At least, a bit. Remembers the man talking to him about Nagito. Remembers being asked if it was an accident. Responding with all the disinterest in the world, no. There had been no accident.</p><p>“Something serious happened. Serious enough that you couldn’t talk about it. Something that lead you to lie to us all.”</p><p>So, he’d already come to that conclusion. Teruteru can’t muster any surprise. Only a small wave of horror. Then…then no matter what he says, he’s already become suspicious. A possible threat to their class. He…</p><p>He can’t avoid it any longer.</p><p>But neither can he speak.</p><p>Hajime won’t believe him. He could confront Nagito about it. And Nagito, he’ll…</p><p>His hand tightens around his throat, unable to banish the memory of the cold tool pressed into his skin.</p><p>Nagito might kill him. Might turn to him with a soft, empty smile. Might chuckle and leisurely step closer. Might strike with a single motion at his gullet. Might get away with it.</p><p>But…clamming back up, taking the fall himself…locked in here, the class would turn on him. Even Byakuya wouldn’t be able to protect him – might not even desire to. </p><p>And, and forget him! Forget Teruteru! What about Hajime? Staying by that, that insane man’s side? Drawing into his madness, trusting the sick man further by the day? What about when Nagito no longer finds Hajime “hopeful” enough? What if his forgotten talent isn’t good enough, once discovered? If he says or does even the slightest thing wrong? Will Nagito strike then? Kill Hajime simply because he isn’t good enough?</p><p>He…</p><p>He doesn’t want Hajime to get hurt. He doesn’t want anyone to get hurt anymore.</p><p>“N-Nagito…” Teruteru chokes, knuckles going white. Almost blocking his own breathing. Suddenly, he’s convinced were he to let go, his cut will ooze once more. “He’s dangerous.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Y-You don’t know…how dangerous he is. You can’t trust Nagito, Hajime. You can’t believe in a word he says.”</p><p>“Teruteru, what are you talking about?” It’s subtle. Almost enough that in Teruteru’s distress, he could of missed it. But Hajime turns toward him, drawing up an arm, shoulders. Guarding himself. “Nagito…I know he has problems. After what could have happened at Byakuya’s party, what he says and does to himself…I know why the others look at him like that, but, that doesn’t mean he’s actually going to hurt anyone. You, You already know that, Teruteru. Don’t you remember what you said? After we found out his plan?”</p><p>He flinches. He does remember. That they all had to take responsibility for it. That Nagito was still their classmate. He remembers plugging his ears and eyes and pretending that it had all been a little misunderstanding. A simple mistake. Nagito didn’t mean it. Nagito wasn’t a killer.</p><p>Nagito was a killer. He just hadn’t acted yet.</p><p>“Th-There’s more to it. He…He’s sick-“</p><p>“I…I know that.” Hajime says. “Byakuya told me. I asked Nagito about it. He’s…really sick. He…he has Stage 3 Lymphoma, and…a degenerative brain disease.”</p><p>“Wh…What?”</p><p>“You already know some of that, didn’t you? Byakuya told me you knew…he doesn’t…have long.” The man pauses a long moment, before shaking his head. “What he says and how he acts…it’s not really his fault. He doesn’t understand things in the same way as us. He needs help.”</p><p>…that’s something he wanted to believe, too, but…</p><p>His “help” wasn’t worth their friends lives. Even if it’s selfish, Teruteru doesn’t consider it worth his own, either.</p><p>“Th…That ain’t the sick I meant.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Hajime, sumthin’s wrong wit’ him. I-I think he’s planin’ somethin’.” </p><p>“Planning what?”</p><p>“I…I don’t know, b-but-“</p><p>“But what? Why are you going after Nagito?”</p><p>G-Going after-?! As if it’s not him who’s being hassled and threatened! “It ain’t that! He’s the one, he-, you forget wh-what he pulled back at ‘dat party? He ain’t gonna get no better. You gotta stay away from him, y-you-“</p><p>“What Nagito tried then-,” Hajime shakes his head sharply. “He didn’t even bring a weapon in with him! All he did was rig the power. How would he have hurt anyone? There was no…“ And he stops words trailing off. “Teruteru…that cut-“</p><p>“P-Please-“ He struggles for a breath under his own clenched grip. “Believe me. Nagito’s gonna hurt someone.”</p><p>In reply…Hajime shakes his head.</p><p>“How can I believe in that?” He demands. “Teruteru…If you can’t even tell me what’s going on, how am I supposed to believe in what you’re saying?”</p><p>“Y-You…you…” The words petter out to nothing soon enough.</p><p>“…you aren’t going to tell me.” Hajime determines, turning away and shutting his eyes. “Then there isn’t a point in asking.”</p><p>The Ultimate ??? stands and simply leaves the room, door slipping quietly shut behind him.</p><p>Teruteru crawls into the thin blankets of his sleeping bag and feels homesick.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. The Second Day, The Second Killing (less?) School Class Trial</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s six o’clock and he’s awake. Been awake for the past two hours and three minutes.</p><p>There’s no kitchen to cook in. No breakfast to serve. Teruteru makes no move to get up, just curls up on the floor and tries not to think about anything or anyone. Doesn’t work. Never works.</p><p>It’s a…a Wednesday? So soup will be the most popular item on the menu at home. Nagito’s going to kill someone. It can’t be a Wednesday, that’s just what it feels like after finding himself in that classroom those couple weeks ago. He doesn’t know what day it is. Doesn’t know what year it is. He’s hungry. He’s…really hungry.</p><p>It’s more that just pangs. There’s a slight nausea that’s started to swirl around the back of his head. A pressure in his temples. He’s exhausted. Nagito is going to kill someone. Why was his profile written like that? Putting him in that light. Speaking of his diner like it was some kind of pitiful house of sticks waiting to fail. None of that was true. He was going to go to Hope’s Peak, use it’s guaranteed success to raise the Hanamura Diner up to the status it deserved. He was a chef. He was a success.</p><p>…and…how many years ago would that have been?</p><p>…</p><p>…Teruteru doesn’t like being alone.</p><p>…</p><p>…Damn it…He doesn’t like being alone.</p><p>The fact holds him hostage, forcing him upward, to comb his hair, pull his chef coat back on, walk out the room and be greeted only by swirling green grapes and empty halls.</p><p>He’s the first one up.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>It’s unclear to him how he’ll be addressed, once everyone’s on their feet. Now that it’s out there he’s just a...country bumpkin.</p><p>He’s a country bumpkin parading around the likes of billionaires and businessmen as if he owns the place. Now everyone knows it.</p><p>It’s not hiding. How can it be when he’s willingly pulled himself into the hall? But he finds himself drawn to the far chair, slouching to sink himself deep into the seat. Fingers unwilling to touch the unrealistically pristine surface of the table before him. He toys with his comb instead. It’s starting to break down a bit. Teeth wearing on one end. One’s already snapped off.</p><p>Ibuki is the first person to flutter out of her room, head high but eyes dark and tired. She gives him a salute of greeting in her usual playful manner, and then swiftly abandons it to slump in the chair diagonal to his.</p><p>“Ibuki’s hungry.”</p><p>He stares back, response stuck in his throat. Something like an apology at not being able to remedy it. </p><p>“It makes Ibuki kind of excited when she get’s hungry! But, then she gets really pooped, too…hey, are you supposed to get super tired when you’re hungry?”</p><p>“I’d reckon so.” He bites his own tongue at his words, clearing his throat to force out a fake orderly tone. “That is, I would assume.”</p><p>“Reckon!” She giggles in her snorting way, a small spark coming back to her gaze. “Now Ibuki knows where you got that super funky accent!”</p><p>Teruteru shuts the hell back up, nursing his comb and turning a furious glare at the far wall. She sends a few more cheery thoughts and conversation starters his way. He doesn’t engage with them. Can’t, even if he tries.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Mahiru exits her room a half-hour later, face even paler than it usually is. She takes a slow seat with them, resting heavily on her elbows. </p><p>“Both Teruteru and Mahiru are super quiet today!” The Ultimate Musician states, as if there were a forth person she were speaking to. “Ok! Energy is low! Let’s raise it up high!”</p><p>“Ibuki, just…” The Ultimate Photographer sighs. “I appreciate your enthusiasm, but right now isn’t the best time.”</p><p>She looks at him from the corner of her eye. Teruteru expects her to demand an apology for yelling at her or storming off yesterday. For whatever reason, she doesn’t. The three students sit in a cold, hungry silence.</p><p>It’s not surprising Ibuki cracks first, leaning to knock against Mahiru’s shoulder. “What’s on Mahiru’s mind?”</p><p>“Just…the situation, I suppose…” Her face is too focused for that to be true. Like there’s only one thought bumping back and forth inside her skull. After a moment, it breaks free.“…Fuyuhiko’s sister. She was supposed to become the Ultimate Yakuza, but she became the Ultimate Little Sister instead.”</p><p>“Does that help Mahiru figure out what happened?” Ibuki asks her, head tilting back the other way. The Ultimate Photographer’s lips press into a line. She shakes her head.</p><p>Teruteru huffs. “Nothin’ in those files’ helpin’ anyone. Bunch of garbage.” Garbage was too kind. </p><p>“Oh! But if we hear a file, then we know who’s in it can’t be the Imposter!” Ibuki shouts, proud at remembering the fact. “Looks like Fuyuhiko, Teruteru, and me are off the hook!”</p><p>“The Imposter…” The woman sighs. “That’s another problem now, isn’t it…it gives me the creeps, some guy hiding in plain sight around us. But with everything going on, unless they become a threat, I suppose we just need to focus on escaping, and…”</p><p>“Oh! Mahiru wants to find clues too, right?”</p><p>Mahiru sighs, clutching harder to her camera. “Of course I do, and…well…”</p><p>“Oh?! Did you actually find something?”</p><p>“I don’t…It’s just that, Monokuma, he mentioned her full name. Natsumi Kuzuryu. I’m not sure, but it sounds familiar, somehow.”</p><p>Ibuki starts to prattle. “Maybe you were cousins, or neighbors, or baseball teammates, or classmates, or-“</p><p>“Classmates…” The look on her face blooms into clarity. “Wait, that might be it. I think I remember a girl in my middle school photography club with that name.”</p><p>“Ooo! Do you think it’s the same girl?”</p><p>“It…It might be.” The Ultimate Photographer pulls her hands together on the table, scratching at the back of her left palm. “Natsumi was…I remember she was curt, and she had a bit of an anger problem. I had to let her go from the club because of that…but that can’t be a reason why this would have all happened.” Her voice falls softer. “Was it her? Why would…why would I ever be alright with just letting her be killed?”</p><p>“It’s too bad Mahiru can’t talk with Fuyuhiko about it.” Ibuki says, twiddling her thumbs. </p><p>“…maybe I should.”</p><p>“Eh?!” Teruteru’s head pops up. “But, didn’t they-, aren’t you worried what might happen? You can’t just waltz up to him alone. What if he…or, what if Peko…?”</p><p>She’s quiet a long moment. In the end she doesn’t answer, simply turning her attention back to her camera and clicking her way through the various photos still stored inside it.</p><p>“Well!” The Ultimate Musician says. “I reckon we better get up Big-Belly-Byakuya! Maybe he’ll know!”</p><p>Mahiru narrows her eyebrows. “Reckon?”</p><p>Teruteru cringes, pink cheeks burning a bright red. Ibuki only grins, nose pointed to the ceiling. “Ibuki knows a super fun new word, and she’s gonna use it! Make sure to tell me any more, they’re the bomb! Is there a cool country word for “the bomb”?”</p><p>“How’s ‘bout my foot up yer’ ass…” He hisses.</p><p>“Teruteru!” Mahiru shouts, smacking her hands against the table. “You can’t talk to a woman like that!”</p><p>“Country words are “My foot up yer’ ass”!” The Ultimate Musician cheers.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Byakuya and Mahiru row. At least it’s a short thing. Mahiru insists to investigate along with the rest of them until Byakuya gives in, berating her stubbornness all the while.</p><p>Teruteru’s directed to run tests in Grape and Strawberry Tower along with Gundham and Hajime. Testing the extent of when the rooms will open on each side, the time it takes, things to that effect. He doesn’t want to see Hajime. Even mentions it, as small and subtle as he can manage. Byakuya just tells him not to argue and turns attention to other matters. </p><p>None of them find anything of value. There had been a weird kind of feeling in the tower at a few points. Little inconsistencies, but nothing anyone could really pin down. Gundham snaps at him for spending a bit too much time eyeing the pitch black ceiling, trying to decipher where, if it ended at all. Hajime only regards him with a distant stare.</p><p>When they assemble again, it’s less than pleasant. People snapping at one another. Honestly, Teruteru’s shocked Byakuya hasn’t started yelling at a few points, taking most of the arguments in stride. Maybe they don’t really reach him at all. He’s the better of just about everyone.</p><p>“Is there even anywhere left?” The Ultimate ??? asks. “We’ve checked the rooms, the towers, the elevator, the different floors in each building…”</p><p>Akane cracks her neck. “Hey, what about that “Last Dead” place?”</p><p>“You mean, the “Final Dead Room”.” Gundham corrects in a tone that has to be even more ominous than his usual.</p><p>“As I have said, no one is to go there.” Their leader says, firm. “There are a few areas we haven’t looked over thoroughly enough. Should those prove fruitless, we will return to areas already inspected to check again-“</p><p>“Wha-, Again?!” The Ultimate Gymnast shouts. “No way! I’m sick of wasting my time lookin’ around!”</p><p>“You really want us to look over the same areas again, Byakuya?” Hajime asks, visibly exhausted at the idea. “That isn’t a plan! If there’s no more information to be found, we have to move forward somehow-“</p><p>“Agh! I just wanna fight something already!”</p><p>“Silence, mortal. Your beastly cries might rouse the anger of my Dark Devas...”</p><p>Teruteru probably shouldn’t even stick around. Maybe he should just go back to sleep. He’s exhausted, but…at least standing here, he’s too upset as the hostility to mope about himself. Besides, sleeping was hardly possible on those thin sheets. Not like he’d ever convince someone he deserved a better room. They’d probably tell him a thin-walled, drafty suite is just what suited him-</p><p>Drafty…?</p><p>“What about the crappy rooms?”</p><p>The Ultimate Photographer furrows her brow at him, cut off from another “Unreliable Hajime” rant of hers. “What? What about them?”</p><p>“Well…” Teruteru waves his comb. “There’s no air moving in here, right? But, when you’re staying in a crappy room, there’s a draft. Doesn’t that mean it has to be connected to outside, somehow?”</p><p>“We’ve already checked all the rooms.” Hajime curtly responds.</p><p>Byakuya regards him a moment, before nodding. “It is worth the effort to investigate.”</p><p>At their leaders bidding, they split to check each of the rooms in question. Teruteru goes back to his own, feeling across the seams of the wall and the paneling and everything else. There doesn’t seem to be any opening, but, there has to be, right? There’s no reason for there to only be drafts in these specific rooms if there’s no outside airflow. It’s the only thing that makes sense! </p><p>He spends two hours going over and over the same spots, finding nothing but the pain in his sides turning worse and his head getting lighter.</p><p>There’s nothing.</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>Nothing…!</p><p>Why is there nothing?!</p><p>The rest of them are congregated back at the bottom floor by the time he gives up. All stiff bodied and set faced. He trudges into the small crowd without a word.</p><p>“Akane and I weren’t able to find anything.” Mahiru says. Hajime and Gundham both say the same. Just as curt. Downright dismissive of all of that effort.</p><p>“The hell is it, then?” He snaps, abruptly. “Sum’ kinda magic draft?!”</p><p>“Did you or did you not find anything?” Mahiru demands. The congregation peers sharply down at him, as if the fact is his fault. It might as well be, right? Wasting another two hours of their energy.</p><p>He fights not to glare at her, wrangling his voice back down to a quiet drawl. “…ah didn’t find nothing.”</p><p>“Then there’s nothing there. That’s that. Jeez.”</p><p>But why was there nothing there? It just didn’t make sense. </p><p>Why…why won’t anything just make sense?</p><p>It’s only been two days. Teruteru feels like he’s starting to lose it.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>He’s sure now Chiaki and Ibuki are laughing at him.</p><p>It’s not weird to see them together, of course. Besides being “bandmates”, they just seem to get along. Ibuki’s massive energy cancels out to Chiaki’s sedated state. Ibuki rants and Chiaki gives little listless nods. But the musician just won’t stop giggling. The sound is cute. Doesn’t stop his skin from crawling every time an imitation of a drawl comes out her quadruple-platinum face.</p><p>Ibuki’s one of the few people who’ll talk to him in the first place, without him having to work real effort and proper timing into the interaction. It’s not like he’s forgotten that honestly positive thing. Chiaki’s so passive she’ll spend time with anyone, but she had said it herself. She thought he was her friend, right?…Maybe he was their “friend”. Maybe it just didn’t count for the same when they’re in a completely different league than him.</p><p>At least outside of the funhouse he could serve everyone. He was useful, a chef in the highest order. Everyone loved his food! Everyone…</p><p>That was…just about all anyone had ever liked about him, wasn’t it? And in here he couldn’t…</p><p>…he doesn’t like being alone.</p><p> </p><p>[Free Time]</p><p> </p><p>The longer Teruteru spends time looking at his other classmates, the more obvious the pain is starting to turn to fear. He has to imagine he looks the same. His body’s starting to tell something is wrong, and he has no clue what’ll happen when the situation gets worse down the line. If the sting will get so bad he can’t move. If he won’t be able to stand or won’t be able to think. He doesn’t know. He really doesn’t know.</p><p>He doesn’t want to see his class afraid. He doesn’t want to feel like a yokel.</p><p>Teruteru decides to bother Akane.</p><p>She’s training, it looks like. Or, at least, her frenzied kicks and punches only meet air, rather than some unfortunate person. By staying a few feet back, he’d really like to keep it that way. “Are you…holding up?”</p><p>“Holding up what?” She asks, before dismissing her own question and returning to her violent motions. It feels almost like a wash of normalcy, considering she probably wouldn’t be doing anything different if she was outside the funhouse.</p><p>“It’s been a hard few days. I may need to take refuge with your soft body.” The words fall completely flat out his mouth. Muscle memory, same as the contortions her body takes to keep her on her feet though each lurch and jump.</p><p>“Hey! I’m not soft! You trying to start a fight or something?”</p><p>“N-No, ma’am.” He coughs. She certainly is well put together, both as a woman and as an athlete in general. It’s a wonder considering…what she had to go through...</p><p>“Is what you said all the way back then…true? You really had to deal with that?” He can’t stop himself from asking. “Digging in the trash just to survive?”</p><p>“Huh? Oh, you mean back home? Well, duh. Where else are you gonna get free food?” Another punch, paired with a yell. </p><p>“…W-Weren’t you ashamed?” The words come quieter. “Fallin’ so low. Everyone, they must’a looked down on you. Took advantage of you.”</p><p>“Why would I be ashamed?” The wild woman doesn’t give his question an ounce of thought. “Hey, are you trying to say people thought I was weak?! I’d kick their ass for that! Whoever they are!”</p><p>“Of course you should be ashamed! If you were richer, they’d have to respect ya’! ‘Stead of always trying to take what you love and ruin it!” He shoves arms out so fast he smacks the back of a hand against the wall, cringing and holding to his chest. “Gawd-damnit...That’s what they’ve been doing all along. I thought if I could just be like that too, th-then everyone'd think ah was equal, and now it don't even matter...hell, even since I got here, it's been the same. Blackmail 'n threats 'n...Is it me? What am ah doin' wrong?“</p><p>“Aw shut up!” She threatens over her shoulder. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, but it’s pissing me off anyway! Everything’s pissing me off! I still can’t get ahold of that bear…!” She growls, whipping her foot so quickly though the air it almost turns invisible. “Damn it…the old man was right! I need to do this stupid training, or I won’t be skilled enough to get my revenge! So…so that’s why I’m gonna do, damn it! I’m not weak!”</p><p>“W-Weak?”</p><p>“If you’re weak you’re dead! Ugh…! It’s because I’m stuck in here! I need food to stay tough, damn it! If I can’t eat, I’m gonna lose! I’m not gonna let myself lose!”</p><p>“Akane-?”</p><p>She whips around, face darkened and agitated. He finds a few feet away isn’t nearly far enough.</p><p>“H-Hey, meat man! You have something, right?! Gimme something to eat!” Akane lurches forward, taking him by the neckerchief. A wide and wet grin spills across her face, eyes suddenly bright. “You totally brought some food in with you, right?! You’ll give me it, right?! I’ll let ya cop a feel if you do! Just gimmie!”</p><p>“I-I…” Teruteru chokes. “Akane, I’m sorry. I don’t have anything.”</p><p>“C-C’mon! You’ve gotta! You’re the food guy! You have to have something yummy!” The fist tightens, yanking him forward before shoving him back, thwacking him hard in the upper chest. “Give it or I’ll kick the crap out of you!”</p><p>“But I don’t! I don’t have any food! I-I can’t do anything locked up like this!”</p><p>“Then what good are you?!”</p><p>“I…I’m...” He takes a sharp breath, voice crumbling in his throat. “I…don’t know.”</p><p>“Whatever.” She throws him downward, slamming his back into the floor. “I’m gonna look for that bear! Damn it! It’s gonna go down! I bet it’s hiding food, somewhere!”</p><p>She springs out the room, shouting to herself a variety of threats and excitement. For a small bit of time, all he does is sit there, shaken.</p><p>He…doesn’t know. </p><p>…</p><p>Teruteru feels distinctly useless.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>[Free Time]</p><p> </p><p>They had a fight, him and his siblings. Bad one, day before he left. It should have only been a few weeks ago. He can remember the pissed off look on his brother’s face so damn clear. His sister sitting off to the side, but so obviously thinking word for word the bullshit coming out of his brother’s mouth. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“How the hell am ah supposed to even get there-“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ah wrote it down already. Try opening yer’ eyes for more than just yer’ porn mags.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah, yer’ one to talk.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“This is as simple as it’s gonna get! Look, follow this calendar, and if anythin’ changes there’ll be a call from the phar-ma-cy. Iffin ya’ really don’t know, call me at the school.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Wha-, ya’ know I can’t do this shit on Thursdays! That’s when ah’m s’posed to go in for shoots!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Then quit. Ya’ shouldn’t be doing that shit at all. Fucks sake, yer’ still sixteen-“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s mah job!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Not a real one.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t that different from usual. The two of them trying to shuffle any responsibility back off their shoulders. They were always too busy to help their own mama, let alone the restaurant. Off getting their kicks and their profits out of who knows how many people’s pants. Damn if they couldn’t make good money, fast. Damn if they couldn’t waste it even faster.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“What if we, ah don’t know-, we…got her to the hospital.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“…what? No, the clinic over in-“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ah don’t mean for the appointment…we’ve been talkin’, and…maybe if she just stayed there, it might be easier-“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No. No, you ain’t trying to say what ah think yer’ sayin’.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We mean it, Teru. She…She’s getting worse. Sh-She almost knocked her head on the counter when she fell yesterday. If you weren’t in the kitchen with her-“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ya’ think ah don’t remember?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“…Teru, we can’t always just be there like you can. Me an’ Aya got lives outside of this place. If she falls ‘r there’s sumthin’ wrong with her meds ‘r she has a problem, we might not-“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Y’all better make sure yer’ there, then.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Damnit, we’re tryin’ ta’ think ‘bout what’s best fer her!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ya’ think locking her up in a hospital bed’s what’s best for her?!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t like he didn’t care about them. ‘Course he did.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Then who’s gonna run the restaurant, huh?! You and Aya’d run it inta’ the ground inna week!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“The restaurants al’eady in the ground! We’re lucky if Mama ain’t too in the next few fuckin’ months-“</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Y’all better shut up ‘n walk away. Righ’ now.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We know it! Mama knows it! The doctors all know it-“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It ain’t matter what ‘dey say! It’s fuckin’ wrong!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ya’ think we ain’t goin’ through hell, too?! Ya’ can’t jus’ pretend she ain’t gonna-“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“If ya’ finish that sentence ah’ll kill ya!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“One year, Teruteru!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>It’d…been bad. His little brother coulda kicked the shit outa him if he wanted. But he didn’t. Just took the punch and walked away. His sister had gone off crying right along his side. </p><p>How…How was he supposed to react? Put mama in some faraway hospital, with none of her friends, her family, her restaurant? That wasn’t for her own good. It was just convenient.</p><p>…but what if she had collapsed when they weren’t there? If the meds had a bad reaction? If there was a problem, and Teruteru wasn’t there to help her.</p><p>Mama’d told him. Told him mom’s were tougher than that. She wouldn’t let no silly illness get her. And he knew…he knew that was…</p><p>“One year.” He whispers to himself. The words hardly audible, yet they echo just the same.</p><p>Monokuma had said it’d been years.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t really want to go to Strawberry House. Shouldn’t have a reason to go to Strawberry House. It’s amazing how mind-numbing staring at the same migrating wall pattern can get. It feels like he’s gonna lose his mind if something, anything doesn’t change. The pink mess of the other building is horribly welcome. At least, for awhile. The Ultimate Yakuza and Swordswoman come to the bottom floor, speaking low. They don't acknowledge him at first. For that time he knows he isn't in any peril. People like Fuyuhiko don't acknowledge people like him unless they've got a use.</p><p>“Hey, cook.” The Ultimate Yakuza spits some twenty minutes after, jerking his head back. It's that which makes him afraid. “Get over here.”</p><p>He tentatively obeys, sliding a few feet forward at a time. Eventually Fuyuhiko gets sick of the slow approach and just barks at him. “If you have any food on you, hand it over before I start breaking fingers.”</p><p>“I-I don’t!” He blurts, Akane too fresh in his mind. “I swear, I don’t!”</p><p>The man glares at him a long moment, then flicks his head to the side. “Should’a known. Bunch of useless fucks.”</p><p>The Ultimate Chef backpedals a few feet, hoping to make an uncontested exit back out the room. He’s stopped short by Fuyuhiko’s returning glare. “When did I say you had permission to leave?”</p><p>“O-Oh? I’d…love your permission to do a lot of things-“</p><p>“Shut the fuck up.” The man snaps. “I’ve seen you assholes looking around. You find anything?”</p><p>“I…In terms of…?”</p><p>“A way out of this ugly hell-hole.”</p><p>“No. No one’s found anything like that…” Having to say it makes it worse.</p><p>“Of course.” Fuyuhiko pauses, huffing. “And the Imposter?”</p><p>“Byakuya said we aren’t supposed to worry about it, ah…But I don’t think there’s any news.”</p><p>“What about that bitch?”</p><p>“H-Huh?”</p><p>“You know who the fuck I’m talking about. She said she wanted in here to find answers. Well?”</p><p>“Oh? Well I wouldn’t know anything about that, um, not exactly my business-“</p><p>“Congradu-fucking-lations. It is now.”</p><p>“What…?”</p><p>“You’re gonna go and find out what it is she’s getting into.” The Ultimate Yakuza shows a cold smile. “Otherwise, I might just let a certain something slip…”</p><p>Teruteru shudders. “C…C’mon, ah already-“</p><p>“You wanna argue?”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“Get the fuck out of my sight.”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Byakuya’s glasses are gone. They weren’t that morning, but they sure are now. Teruteru can still see the impression they leave in his nose. There’s a small, fresh cut against his temple.</p><p>“You’re hovering.”</p><p>“Ah?” The chef backs off a few steps. “Right…”</p><p>He looks pretty cute without the glasses, actually. A little less professional. If Teruteru knew the reason as to the change, he might be able to enjoy it.</p><p>The shift in look doesn’t alter who the man is, of course. He’s still the most powerful person among them.</p><p>“You have been acting unusual today.” The man notes, as Teruteru takes too long in pulling a full retreat. “If you have a concern, I expect you to inform me of it.”</p><p>“Just…” He hesitates. Why does Byakuya even care what he’s concerned about? They…They’re not equals. The furthest thing from it they can. Unconsciously, he finds himself even further shrunken back. “Just considering how I’d like to undress you later. Slowly? Or perhaps I should tear the pants off you. Unless, of course, you’d like to get rough with me instead.”</p><p>His rude remark is ignored. “Spit it out, Teruteru. I expect your cooperation for more than what is simply convenient for you.”</p><p>...Convenient, huh? “I…know that, but there really isn’t anything to talk about.”</p><p>“Do you believe I am incapable to learning from my mistakes?” Byakuya asks him, rhetorically. “I have not forgotten Sonia’s act, nor her motive for carrying it out-“</p><p>“Wh-What are you trying to say?” Teruteru demands, alarmed. “I-I have nothing to do with that! Any of that!”</p><p>“I haven’t claimed you did. However, I cannot ignore the information brought to me.” The man pauses, turning to face him fully. “The contents of your file lead me to-“</p><p>“The-“ He chokes. “That’s just-, that whole file’s garbage! It’s just a buncha bullshit!”</p><p>“Is it really?”</p><p>No, it's not.</p><p>“You have a diner in the countryside, owned by your family. It is in a delicate situation, financially, as well as the health of your-“</p><p>“Don’t.” He spits, fire coming back to his words. “Don’t you dare. You leave that alone.”</p><p>“-It is obviously a sensitive subject for you, considering your previous fabrications pertaining to it, and your hostility when broached.”</p><p>He doesn’t respond.</p><p>“You are concerned about it, and concerned about us realizing that fact.”</p><p>“…What do you want with me?” More blackmail? For what? Everyone heard the file. There’s no one left in the dark to his pathetic position-</p><p>-unless it’s a threat. Those corporate hounds sabotaging their restaurant’s ingredients and scaring their customers and paying bribes to make everyone look the other way. Who else here could do the same and more all on his own with nothing but the point of a finger? Who the hell did those bastards hassling them answer to at the end of the day? What coperation or conglomerate really was the one trying to grind his life into the dirt-</p><p>“…My assurance to you still stands. I will ensure everyone’s passage off of this island. No actions need be taken by you, unless they are under my order. The responsibility of it rests solely on my shoulders.”</p><p>“…Huh?”</p><p>“Whatever feelings you have, you must take no action on them.” Byakuya’s voice is pretentious and commanding, but… “I simply ask you to keep yourself in check. Do not be rash. You are to come to me for any issues.”</p><p>He’s…not being threatened, is he? Not even looked down on. It’s a reassurance.</p><p>...</p><p>“…Byakuya…you really ain’t like them.”</p><p>The man’s face changes, purses up a bit. “Excuse me?”</p><p>“…Y’all’right?" He thinks to ask, standing himself a little straighter. Looking up to meeting the Ultimate Affluent Progeny's eyes. "Yer’ hurt.”</p><p>“That’s of no concern.” The Ultimate Affluent Progeny pulls a hand up, temporarily shielding the minor cut from sight, before he crosses his arms once more and huffs. “Akane was acting unreasonable. Unfortunately, she could not be subdued without force, as distasteful as it is.”</p><p>Teruteru looks the man up and down, impressed that’s his only wound. “Then is that what happened to yer’ glasses?”</p><p>“…You’re correct. I’m afraid I will have to make due without them until we find our exit. I may have Hajime take care of updating our maps of the area, if needed.”</p><p>The Ultimate Chef wants to apologize. For getting pissed or not being able to feed the man or still keeping his mouth shut about that medicine… “It’s seven-twenty-one, by the way.” He says instead. “Do you want me ta come and tell you when it’s almost nine?”</p><p>“That would be useful.”</p><p>He takes his cue to leave, and wishes it wasn’t one.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>The class meets in Grape Tower with four minutes to spare, glancing between one another and stifling built up frustration with small talk and forced jokes. Teruteru makes a crack at Chiaki’s chest, and is nearly obliterated by Mahiru and Hajime in the process.</p><p>“Ok you little shits!” Monokuma belts out, popping up from nowhere and waving around his new set of folders. “I’ve just finished an eight-course salmon meal. I’m just about ready to take a nice long nap to digest, so let’s get this over with already! Ahem!”</p><p> </p><p>“Her name…is Mahiru Koizumi. She’s female, age 17. A blood, born April 24th, at a height of 5’4”.  She likes to travel.</p><p>She is the Ultimate Photographer.</p><p>Mahiru Koizumi is an expert in multiple facets, both mechanical and artistic, to the art of Photography. Her work has claimed multiple awards across the country, with several works featuring in key museums.</p><p>Additional Notes: Daughter of a renowned (Non-Ultimate) war photojournalist. Displays a preference for photography featuring figures, though this does not indicate any diminished quality in other subjects.</p><p> </p><p>Teruteru breaks the pause with a quick quip. “Well, I can certainly understand Mahiru's preferance towords the human body.”</p><p>Mahiru fumes. “It isn’t like that at all! Ugh, men like you are why I prefer photographing girls…”</p><p>“Mahiru, awful stereotype! Girls don’t like other girls just because they dislike men, It’s because girls are sexy!”</p><p>“I didn’t mean it like that, Irredeemable Teruteru!”</p><p>“You two wanna shut the fuck it?” Fuyuhiko spits.</p><p>“Yahoo! Ibuki knew Mahiru wasn’t the Imposter! So who else is clear?”</p><p>“If you’d shut up we’d find out!”</p><p> </p><p>“His name...is Kazuichi Soda. He is male, 17. A blood. Born June 29th, and 5’6”. He likes soda pop…who’d of guessed?</p><p>He is the Ultimate Mechanic.</p><p>Kazuichi Soda displays unprecedented ingenuity in the construction and repair of mechanical equipment, with a tendency to engine-based vehicles. His various constructions have singlehandedly broken multiple records, including that of the top vehicle acceleration, as well as top vehicle speed.</p><p>Additional Notes: Works within his family owned bike shop. Suffers from acute motion sickness.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I really wish I could work on something in here…I hate this…”</p><p>“Cease your blubbering. Your faithful machines shall wait your call, once our claws piece through these walls.”</p><p>Ibuki grins. “Oh! Gundham made a cool rhyme!”</p><p>“Is all you work on cars?” Mahiru shakes her head. “That’s such a waste. You should think about focusing on something for people’s well-being. What the point in making things that drive fast if you get motion sickness anyway?”</p><p>“Y-You don’t get it at all!”</p><p>“Is there something to get?” Hajime deadpans.</p><p> </p><p>“His name…is Hajime Hinata!”</p><p> </p><p>Hajime all but stops breathing.</p><p> </p><p>“He is male, at the age of 17. His blood type is A, birthday January 1st, and he’s 5’8”. He enjoys Kusamochi! And…</p><p>…he doesn’t matter to anyone at all!”</p><p> </p><p>“Wh…What does…” Hajime chokes on his words, almost frozen. “…what are you saying? I-“</p><p>“Hajime Hinata is nothing! Less than nothing!” Monokuma sings. “Did you know this file ends right here? There isn’t anything else about you in the notes! No one bothered to write anything in them!”</p><p>“You-, that’s not funny Monokuma!” Hajime breaks out, stumbling forward. “What does it say about me?! My, my talent-!”</p><p>“Talent?” Monokuma looks up from the file, tucking it under its arm and cocking its head. “…Why would a simple Reserve Course Student have a talent?”</p><p>“H…Huh?”</p><p>“Unlike the rest of the members of your class, you aren’t even an Ultimate! You were admitted as a Reserve Course. The only reason you ever entered Hope’s Peak’s doors was to help fund the studies of the students who mattered! You know, the ones who weren’t you?”</p><p>“No. No, that’s wrong!” The Ultimate…The Reserve Course Student cries. “I do have a talent! There’s a reason I went to Hope’s Peak. I-I’m-!”</p><p>“Nothing!” Monokuma cheerfully finishes. “Well…it does happen to mention you as a possible subject for that very, very special program…but that doesn’t change the fact you were just an everyday reserve course student! One of thousands! Well now, wasn’t that a productive bonding session? As always, we’ll meet up tomorrow for another round of reveals. We’ve only got a couple profiles left, you know.”</p><p>“You, Monokuma-“ Hajime’s voice cracks. The bear tosses the folders across the room, but by the time anyone turns their head to look, somehow, they’re gone.</p><p>Monokuma remains standing idle in the room.</p><p>“H-Huh?” Kazuichi mumbles. “A-Aren’t you gonna vanish like you usually do?”</p><p>“Vanish?” Monokuma puzzles. “And miss all the fun?”</p><p>Teruteru clutches his comb. “Fun…?”</p><p>“Peko.” Fuyuhiko calls. “Grab that fucker.”</p><p>“What-“ Hajime is unable to finish his sentence, arm locked in an unbreakable grip and wretched behind him. In a single motion Peko slams her leg into the back of his knees, toppling him forward to the floor.</p><p>“What the hell are you doing?!” Byakuya cries, charging forward. Fuyuhiko pivots to him with a snarl.</p><p>“Don’t you try to stop me, that guy is the Imposter!”</p><p> “The…Imposter?” Teruteru blurts, eyes snapping to the Reserve Course Student struggling beneath Peko’s impassive grip.</p><p>“Use your brain for half a fucking second! We get told there’s an Imposter, and now this guy, who’s been pretending all this time that he doesn’t know his talent, has a profile that just so happens to say he doesn’t have one?!” Fuyuhiko thrusts a hand out. “Obviously he snuck into Hope’s Peak as a Reserve Course! That way he doesn’t have to pretend he had another talent! That means he has to be the fucking Imposter!”</p><p>“That…” Mahiru whispers, eyes slowly settling on the man. “That almost…makes sense…No, I know Hajime may be unreliable sometimes, but…”</p><p>“H-Hajime is in Ibuki’s band!” The Ultimate Musician pipes up, shoulders nervously drawn up. “He and Ibuki’s hearts are in sync! There’s no way he could fool her! That’s definitely Hajime, through and through!”</p><p>“H-He ha-has to be…” Kazuichi mutters, shuddering. “Agh! He’s the one who’s been tricking us! I’m not gonna let you kill m-me!”</p><p>Gundham scoffs, darkened eyes away. “We must cast this mimic to hell! From there, I will annihilate the fractions of his soul with my own two hands!”</p><p>“Wait!” Hajime screams out. “You’re all-, this is crazy! I’m not a Reserve Course Student, I’m an Ultimate! This is some kind of mistake! I-I’m not an Imposter-! Nagito!” The man suddenly cries, turning his helpless gaze to the Ultimate Lucky Student. “Nagito, you have to tell them! Tell them I-“</p><p>“What?” Nagito interrupts. His small sick smile is gone. In place is a delicate frown, and directionless, dark eyes. “Why are you speaking, worm? Shouldn’t you know your place?”</p><p>A terrible sinking feeling wells deep in Teruteru’s stomach. He knows the sudden feeling of helplessness and danger. Terror. The Ultimate Lucky Student may as well be holding a knife to Hajime’s throat.</p><p>“As either the Ultimate Imposter, an enemy, or as a Reserve Course Student…I’m afraid it’s the same, right?” Nagito scoffs. “You’re nothing, Hajime. The only thing you can be good for is serving as part of the Ultimate’s trial for Hope!”</p><p>“N…Nagito?” Hajime whispers. “You…can’t mean that.”</p><p>“It really is a shame, all the time I wasted with you…but I suppose someone like me-, or, well, someone like us doesn’t really deserve to stand amongst the actual Ultimates! I should have known better…” Nagito trails off with a weak laugh, eyes fluttering just a bit in the green light.</p><p>“Nagito…” Chiaki speaks up, face pulled into more emotion that Teruteru thought possible. “I thought…Hajime was your friend.”</p><p>Hajime just…looks on. Too horrified to speak.</p><p>“Enough!” Byakuya comes forward with intent. “You’ll unhand him this instant!”</p><p>Peko doesn’t move to obey…and neither does anyone try to intervene. “Not happening.” Fuyuhiko spits. “No more fucking guesswork. Peko! Make him talk! Who the fuck are you?! What is World Ender?! What is Ultimate-“</p><p>“I told you, enough!” Byakuya forces Peko to let go, as he grabs Fuyuhiko by the shoulder and wretches the boy a foot back. The Ultimate Swordswoman is on him faster than can be seen, her bamboo sword drawn and slashed across the Ultimate Affluent Progeny’s face. The man lurches back from the attack, barely managing to miss it. Peko takes stance to protect her superior. Hajime doesn’t make a move to flee. Wide-eyes still aching with horror.</p><p>“You want to fucking die?!” The Ultimate Yakuza shouts, his own hand now clutching the spot he’s been touched. “Don’t try to protect him! That guy is an enemy! He’s the only one who could be the Imposter!”</p><p>“The Imposter is irrelevant!” The man hisses in retort. “I will not allow anyone to come to harm over such a thing!”</p><p>“Oh no. I’ve reached my fucking limit.” Fuyuhiko spits. “Not only has this shit been waved in front of our faces for the past however-the-fuck-long, but now we’re stuck in a prison cell with no god-damn food. I’m sick and tired of letting you parade around and pretending ignoring it will fix things. I’m figuring out what the hell is going on. None of us are leaving this room until we figure out who that fucking Imposter is. If they’re the traitor, we’re gonna make ‘em give us answers. Right here. Right now.”</p><p>If enough people refused, made a scene, fought against the Ultimate Yakuza’s declaration, maybe that would be untrue.</p><p>But nobody does.</p><p> </p><p>[Killing(less?) School Trip Class Trial – Start]</p><p> </p><p>“Listen the hell up.” Fuyuhiko demands, thrusting out a fist. “Hajime’s the only one here who could be the Imposter! He pretended to be a Reserve Course Student so that he could get in Hope’s Peak, and so that he couldn’t get caught out by not having another talent!”</p><p>“All those points make sense.” Nagito easily agrees. “By pretending he’s couldn’t remember his talent, he didn’t have to preform any kind of Ultimate Level Skill.”</p><p>Ibuki shoots up a hand. “It totally doesn’t make sense! Why would Hajime pretend not to know his talent if he was supposed to be a Reserve Course Student anyway?! He wouldn’t have to act like an Ultimate at all!”</p><p>“That’s easy!” Nagito beams. “He was probably aware Monokuma would reveal the presence of a traitor in our midst. If he’s the only “Reserve Course” in a group of Ultimates, that automatically makes him the most suspicious! By pretending he couldn’t remember his talent, he was hoping for us to give him the benefit of the doubt about his identity.”</p><p>“Th-That’s-!” Hajime sputters. “I-I’m not, not a Reserve Course. I-I’m-“</p><p>“The Imposter, like I already said.” The Ultimate Yakuza finishes, huffing. “Then you’re probably one of those fucks.”</p><p>“…one of those?” Gundham questions. “You mean World Ender, of course.”</p><p>“Shut up.” Fuyuhiko turns back to the Reserve Course Student with a furious glare. “Well? You got any kinda defense besides “No, I’m not.”?”</p><p>“I…I’m not!” The man cries, desperately.</p><p>“…Everyone, wait.” Chiaki speaks up. “…don’t you think you’re all being too rash?...because…even if Hajime was the Imposter…that doesn’t mean he’s the traitor…and it doesn’t mean he’s our enemy, either…I think.”</p><p>“Tch. You gonna defend him? Who else could it be?”</p><p>Teruteru can’t imagine Hajime is the Imposter, the traitor. The look on his face, wanting to know his own talent. That was too genuine to fake.</p><p>“I-If we’re thinking who that Imposter could be…” The Ultimate Chef speaks up. “Anyone who hasn’t had their profile read, they’re a suspect too, right? It don’t have to be Hajime, just ‘cuz his ain’t lining up.”</p><p>“That is correct.” Byakuya says, voice tight. “Placing blame on Hajime, on anyone, it is unacceptable at this time.”</p><p>Fuyuhiko’s rage cools just a fraction. “Well-, fine. But this is way too fucking suspicious to pass up just because of that!”</p><p>“We can’t brush off the fact that the Imposter might be missing a profile all together.” Mahiru slowly speaks up. “We won’t know until Monokuma has finished reading them all to us.”</p><p>“You shut the hell up! I’m not gonna sit with my thumb up my ass until then! If there’s even a chance this guy is the Imposter, I’ll beat the fucking info out of him.”</p><p>“W…Wait…” Hajime sputters. “It’s a mistake. I’m not…I’m an Ultimate. I’m an Ultimate like everyone else!”</p><p>“Oh shut up.” Nagito glowers. “Such pathetic words. I don’t even know who here is the most despairing, anymore.”</p><p>“…We should consider all paths.” Gundham eventually says. “Is Hajime the deceiver? Or do they still lurk undetected in our midst?”</p><p>“It’s totally gotta be someone else!” Ibuki cries. “Who hasn’t had their profile read, again?”</p><p>“…the people who haven’t had their profile read?” Chiaki speaks up, slow and careful. “…mine hasn’t been read yet.”</p><p>Mahiru clutches her elbows. “Neither has Byakuya’s, Nagito’s, or Akane’s.”</p><p>“Th-Then, it could be them, too!” Kazuichi cries out, jolting away from where the people in question are stood.</p><p>“Huh? Me? Wait, am I the Imposter?” Akane asks.</p><p>“D-Don’t say that like you don’t know!”</p><p>“Look!” Mahiru speaks back up. “If we’re seriously going to do this…we have to start there.”</p><p>Hajime doesn’t say a thing. Just stares.</p><p>“Then, h-how do we know which one of them is the Imposter?” Kazuichi asks, shrill voice quieting to a murmur.</p><p>Teruteru’s eyes set to the Ultimate Lucky Student. No…If there’s truly an Imposter, traitor, bad guy, it sure as hell ain’t Hajime. </p><p>This…this might be his only chance to suggest it.</p><p>“Are there any differences between the fiends without their profiles?” Gundham questions. “Well?”</p><p>Kazuichi eyes the Ultimate Gymnast. “She’s really violent…Is that b-bloodlust?”</p><p>“Ahahaha…you seem to be learning after all, Mechanist! Surely she is the candidate of violence!”</p><p>“…being violent has nothing to do with being the Imposter…I think.”</p><p>“Oh!” Ibuki calls “That reminds me, does Akane’s magic gut have anything to say?”</p><p>“Yeah! It says it’s hungry!”</p><p>“None of this fucking matters!” Fuyuhiko shouts. “It has to be Hajime! He’s the only one who didn’t have to fake a talent!”</p><p>“That ain’t right.” The Ultimate Chef blurts. “Then, then Nagito wouldn’t have to do it, either. He’s the Ultimate Lucky Student. All he had to do to get accepted into Hope’s Peak was win that lottery. It’s possible he coulda got rid of whoever won and took his place, or maybe rigged it to get in!”</p><p>“Yah! Nagito totally can’t prove he’s really the Ultimate Lucky Student!” Ibuki points both her forefingers at the man, blinking wide eyes. </p><p>“Oh? So that’s your line of reasoning?” Nagito seems to think it over a moment, nodding slowly. “…you think that my luck isn’t observable, so that means I could simply lie about it. Hmm.”</p><p>“Well, it’s not like luck actually exits like that.” The Ultimate Photographer dismisses. “You and Hajime both have unreliable backgrounds. Every reason he has to be suspicious, you have as well-“</p><p>“Huh? What do you mean?” Nagito interrupts her. “That luck “doesn’t exist like that”?”</p><p>Mahiru frowns deeper. “Luck just means that something happened against the odds. It’s not like you can control it.”</p><p>“Control luck? Of course not!” The man smiles back. “But…it really does exist you know. My life has been ruled by luck since I was born…”</p><p>“Fine. You have a point.” The Ultimate Yakuza gives. “So maybe it could be that freak too, huh?”</p><p>Kazuichi shakily glances between his peers. “What about the others? Akane and Byakuya? O-Or Chiaki?”</p><p>Nagito pauses a moment, cupping his chin. “It’s hard to argue that Akane isn’t the Ultimate Gymnast, Chiaki the Ultimate Gamer, or Byakuya the Ultimate Affluent Progeny.” </p><p>“Do we know that truly?” Gundham questions. “The Wild Woman may bear the claws of the devil, and the Slumbering Shrew her virtual runes, but can the Immense One truly prove his blood heritage?”</p><p>“Eh? You can’t suspect Byakuya of all people.” Teruteru says. “I mean, he’s our leader!”</p><p>“Yeah, and look at all the fucking good he’s done you.” The Ultimate Yakuza scoffs. “How do we know he’s not just some random asshole who put himself in charge.”</p><p>The idea seems ridiculous. The last thing someone in hiding would do is step up to take responsibility for the class. The last thing they’d do is make themselves a target in everyone else’s place. Look after the sick. Try and manage Akane’s explosive anger. Check dishes for poison. Teruteru knows for sure, the abject fear that had rested in Byakuya’s face as Teruteru raised that Fugu to his lips…that wasn’t faked.</p><p>“So far, there has been no adequate defense for Hajime Hinata.” Peko speaks.</p><p>“…but there’s no real evidence that it is him, either…” Chiaki points out, cheeks puffed.</p><p>The Ultimate Affluent Progeny nods. “Unless you have any evidence, these are only insinuations. Same for the rest of your supposed “suspects”.”</p><p>Mahiru sighs. “We just don’t have enough information to have this conversation.”</p><p>Gundham scoffs. “Pathetic. These “profiles” cannot be all that gates us to this mimic.”</p><p>“Yeah! There has to be something else we can use to find the Imposter, r-right?!” The Ultimate Mechanic shouts. “Agh! I’m gonna find it! I’m not gonna let you kill me!”</p><p>Something else…it really feels like they’re rooting around in the pantry for spare cans, more than anything. Was there something else? Something that proved Nagito had to be…</p><p>“To determine the Identity of this mimic…” Gundham considers. “Beyond divination, surely some have spotted the creature working from the shadows...”</p><p>Mahiru shakes her head. “If someone knew who they were, they’d already have come forward. Unless they were somehow working together…”</p><p>“Like Fuyuhiko and Peko, maybe…” Kazuichi mumbles.</p><p>“Our profiles have already been addressed.” Peko states.</p><p>“It’s probably on purpose…that Monokuma only gave out a little information.” Chiaki slurs. “Probably…so that we wouldn’t have enough to solve it…so that we’d have a problem like this…I think.”</p><p>“Then this’d be pointless!” Akane growls. “No way! I’m too hungry for pointless stuff! There’s gotta be stuff somewhere, I know it!”</p><p>“Then…” Teruteru ventures. “Perhaps the opposite is true? Could it be possible Monokuma’s already given us information about them before? We just didn’t know it?” But what can that be…?</p><p>“I…I agree with that.” The voice struggles. The Reserve Course Student lifts his head, hands clutching his chest and stomach. “There…was something we never came to fully understand. Something that involves multiple of the students here. The game, Long Live the Queen: Kingdom of Despair.”</p><p>“The arcade game?” Peko asks.</p><p>“Oh…are we going to talk about games now?” Chiaki’s head lurches up.</p><p>“Just…Just this one.”</p><p>“Who the hell said you could start talking? You’re still the prime suspect!” Fuyuhiko yells. Hajime doesn’t seem to register it. Just rises back to his feet. His face is stuck pale and slack.</p><p>“It’s the only other time we were given information about our time at Hope’s Peak. If there’s any more information about the Imposter…that’s the only place I can think it would be.”</p><p>Gundham hums, giving a curt nod. “It is true. The machine was made to reveal dark truths, to entice cruelty from the heart of man.”</p><p>“Do you think there was some kind of clue in the game for who the Imposter was?” Ibuki asks, framing her eyes with a hand. “Yahoo! Time to prove Hajime’s a good guy!”</p><p>“If there’s anything to find, it should be in the games different routes and motives. That’s where the likenesses of our classmates and their pasts lied.” Hajime continues. “We know three of them. Mikan’s, photos of herself and her lover. Sonia’s, photos of her kingdom after it was attacked. And Mahiru’s, photos of the murder she interfered with. The other two, we never encountered. Or, just never talked about.”</p><p>Teruteru remembers that. Byakuya had set them in front of the game and told them to play for the motives that they didn’t need. It sounds like they need them now. “Ah, Byakuya should still have them, correct? I remember you held onto them for safe keeping, my leader.”</p><p>“I’m afraid I have no such item.”</p><p>“Wha-, but, didn’t you take them with…” </p><p>“Hey, wait a minute!” Fuyuhiko breaks in. “The cook is right. I remember you walking off with those files. Don’t pretend you didn’t have your hands on them last!”</p><p>“I don’t protest that fact at all.” The man calmly replies. “I was, indeed, the last person to posses those motives.”</p><p>“Byakuya,” Hajime says. “The way you’re saying that…what did you do with them.”</p><p>“Of course, I disposed of them.”</p><p>“Disposed?!” The Ultimate Yakuza shouts. “You got rid of the fucking evidence?!”</p><p>“At the time, it was not “evidence”.” Byakuya snaps. “The motives were dangerous. Obviously, my prerogative was to remove the danger.”</p><p>“Then…there’s no way to know.” Teruteru mumbles. They were back to square one.</p><p>“That might not be the case.” Nagito speaks up with a small grin. “There’s nothing we can do if Byakuya destroyed the motives…but, didn’t you have to play to receive them in the first place?”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Yeah. Yeah!” Fuyuhiko’s eyes go a bit wider. He snaps his fingers. “When I played that game, I was playing that bitch. That’s why I got her motive.”</p><p>Mahiru’s face goes hard at the slur, but she doesn’t respond. Akane grunts. “So what?”</p><p>“So, that means even though we don’t have the motive, we can still figure out who the fuck they belong to by finding out who the characters in the game are!”</p><p>This time the Ultimate Photographer nods. “That’s…that’s right. In the route I played, it was obvious that you were acting as Mikan.”</p><p>Peko speaks. “The route I had played, during the investigation…I see now it was Sonia Nevermind’s. Where you act as the princess.”</p><p>“S…So you just need to find the o-other routes?” Kazuichi asks. “Who played those…?”</p><p>“Well, Chiaki n’ me are the only other ones who’d played that game.” Teruteru supplies. “I guess that means we had to have played those routes.”</p><p>“…Yeah…I played a route that was different.” The Ultimate Gamer mentions.</p><p>“If I recall…” Peko says. “The route Chiaki completed was played from the prospective of a musician.”</p><p>“Oh! Ibuki is considered a Musician in some countries and proveniences!” The girl in question calls. “Was it hers? She didn’t know!”</p><p>Hajime raises a hand to pause her. “Before we make that assumption, Chiaki, can you give us anymore information about what occurred in that route?”</p><p>It takes a very long time for the gamer to respond. “…well, first, I put time into training my music skills, starting with vocals and then instrumentation. Then I unlocked the “rocker” outfit, which changed my personality to-“</p><p>“Th-That’s ok, Chiaki-“ The Reserve Course Student buts in. “Can you just tell us the events?”</p><p>“Oh…well…I remember that you spent a lot of time playing games and making music…in the ending, you preform a concert, but your bandmates break up with you, because your music is too different.”</p><p>“Ibuki, isn’t it right that your old band broke up because of creative differences?” Hajime asks.</p><p>The Ultimate Musician tries to smile, but the expression isn’t quite there. “Yep! Yep! Ibuki…lost her bandmates like that. It sounds like Ibuki all the way!”</p><p>“It is hard to ascribe such an event to any other. Certainly, the route belongs to the Banshee.” Gundham says. “Then, let us move on to the last route. I will allow you to inform me of it’s inner workings.”</p><p>Teruteru takes his turn to speak. “Ah...To be honest, I wasn’t really paying too much attention at that point. I mean, I had to play that game at least three times! It was awful! Think about all that time I could have spent girl-watching, wasted!”</p><p>“Let’s just say you better get to remembering, if you know what’s good for you.” The Ultimate Yakuza threatens. </p><p>He chuckles nervously.“There was one other route. The dress-up route…”</p><p>“Dress-up route?” Akane asks.</p><p>“…I called it that…” Chiaki says. “…because you had to change your outfits a lot to get different stat bonuses and progress in the story…”</p><p>“I don’t remember many specifics, but from what I recall, the character you play as ends up doing all kinds of jobs, so there wasn’t really one story…” He mulls it over a moment. “Oh! I remember the ending. You end up forgetting who you are.”</p><p>“Is that it?” Ibuki asks. “Ibuki forgets who she is all the time, too!”</p><p>“Don’t be foolish.” Byakuya snaps.</p><p>“Oh! Don’t worry! Even if Ibuki goes senile, she’ll make sure to be the cool kind of senile! Like, buy an extra box of donuts every time she’s at the grocery store kind of senile!”</p><p>“Hold a moment.” Peko says. “I recall now the route in question…Indeed, the game ends with the player forgetting themselves, their name and their place in the world.”</p><p>“Th-Then, is it H-Hajime’s?” Kazuichi speaks up. “He said he forgot his talent!”</p><p>“I would agree with you, were it not for the name we gave it.”</p><p>Teruteru hums. “You mean, “Dress-up route?”…D-Do you think that we had to change the outfit so many times because-?”</p><p>“…Dressing up.” Hajime says. “Then, that route…was the Imposter’s. That must have represented the different people they’ve taken the place of.”</p><p>“Sure as shit it was the Imposter.” Fuyuhiko agrees. “Damn it, we should have looked at the fucking motive! We’d know who it was right away from the photos!”</p><p>“There must be more.” Gundham says. “We know this “route” was that of the Imposter? Then we must also know which of us it was meant to call toward! Go on, then. You tire my patience!”</p><p>
  <em>“You…ti…re…my patience!”</em>
</p><p>If that route was meant for the Imposter…right, there had to be some sort of connection to who they were now. It was the only lead they had left.</p><p>“Was there any kind of unique detail about the character you played, Teruteru?” Mahiru asks. “Maybe some kind of birth mark or injury?”</p><p>“No…nothing like that.” The Ultimate Chef responds. Chiaki backs him up with a small hum of agreement.</p><p>“Hey, they probably said their name in the game, right!” Akane shouts.</p><p>“Nothing of the kind happened, on any route.” Peko answers the silly suggestion. “Though I wonder, did they display any type of skill, beyond their impersonations?”</p><p>“Maybe they have some kind of unique tool! Or a piece of clothing!” Ibuki calls. “Sounds fun! Like, the Ultimate Imposter’s Ultimate Postmaster Uniform!”</p><p>“Why is that what your brain jumps to?” Kazuichi grumbles, fidgeting from the back of the room. “I-I mean…it’s probably possible they wore something that made them look like someone else, but I don’t see how we’d know the difference…”</p><p>…A piece of clothing…Nagito wore that ratty green jacket, but there wasn’t anything like that in the game. There had to be some kind of detail, right? A connection. Something like, like the replica of Mahiru’s camera on the attract screen-</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>”Huh…?” Teruteru falters. “Byakuya…?”</p><p>The Ultimate Affluent Progeny raises a brow, face still stuck in frustration and annoyance. “What?”</p><p>…</p><p>No, it must not be relevant. It was just-</p><p>…</p><p>“…Iffin I think it might help I…should say it, right?”</p><p>The congregation turn their gazes to him, mixtures of puzzlement. The air’s even more uneasy. Makes him shrink, bowing his head an inch and bringing up hands to tend his hair. “If…there’s something to be said. That means I outta say it.”</p><p>Byakuya blinks, seeming to register his question. But he doesn’t speak, expression otherwise unchanging.</p><p>“Hey! If you’re saying you know something, you better speak up. Or else, fucker!” Fuyuhiko froths.</p><p>And he…he should. Last trial, he held his tongue. Didn’t want to make people think Byakuya was guilty. Didn’t want Byakuya to actually be guilty. All that did was make everything harder to understand. It’d been selfish, and harmful, and damn it if he wasn’t at least gonna try to make something go right. He believes in Byakuya, doesn’t he? Then…</p><p>“Don’t jump to no conclusions, but I remembered somethin’. Somethin’ about the game. On the attract screen…do any of you remember the video that played?”</p><p>“That annoying music video?” Kazuichi mumbles. “It wouldn’t stop playing the whole time I had to stand there…u-until…until I l-left…”</p><p>“Um, Ibuki doesn’t remember!”</p><p>“Neither do I.” Gundham states.</p><p>“…the attract screen should have been the video that gave a preview of the game…It played on repeat while the console wasn’t being played...I think.” Chiaki mumbles.</p><p>The Ultimate Yakuza frowns. “What about it?” </p><p>“Well, I could tell something was up with the cabinet even before the game got played. Me ‘n Sonia talked about it when we were on duty together…”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>At first glance the attract screen looked so stupid and silly but…the more times Teruteru sees it as the clock ticks by…the stranger it is. The more details he notices. For example…the camera the magical girl held as she walked through the school building looked weirdly familiar…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A camera…oh, perhaps Mahiru would know? Or actually…was that the same as her camera?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I noticed it back then, but…I wasn’t really ready to think about it.” He admits, a bit more sheepish. “Anyway, Now I know that camera in the video had to be the same as the one Mahiru has with her now. So even out of the route, there was a connection between her and the game.”</p><p>“But we already know Mahiru had her own route, and she can’t be the Imposter!” Ibuki says.</p><p>“I <em>know</em> that. But…there was another thing there too. Sonia saw it before me, and…”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I mean…the…” For some reason, Sonia hesitates. When she speaks next, Teruteru wishes she hadn’t. “The…outfits. Does one not look familiar?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Familiar…?” He stares again as the girl morphs from outfit to outfit, starting with a magical girl dress. Then what looks like a cupcake costume. An office suit. A lacy ball gown. An old ladies outfit with turtle glasses. A white suit with a crossing neck tie and a thin pair of glasses-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I-Is…” The Ultimate Chef struggles you swallow. “Was she…wearing Byakuya’s clothes?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Now don’t go off!” Teruteru pipes up before anyone goes where he knows they will. “Just ‘cuz it looked like him, doesn’t mean anything on its own-!”</p><p>“Doesn’t mean anything?” Mahiru blurts, arms throwing to her sides. “Teruteru, what you just told us directly implicates-“</p><p>“That ain’t right! Obviously, it’s gotta mean something else! Probably, the Imposter’s just impersonated him before!”</p><p>“Oh?! You think so?” Ibuki asks, eager. “Then, maybe Byakuya can recognize them! They’d have to have seen each other before!”</p><p>If that was the case...then maybe this, everything, it can all get put to rest! If Byakuya reconizes Nagito from sometime before this island...!

</p><p>“Hey, yeah!” Akane speaks up, face easy. “So, who around here is familiar, dude?”</p><p>Byakuya makes no show of hearing them.</p><p>“Ah…B-Byakuya..." He says, voice edging desperation. "Do you have any idea who might…?”</p><p>Byakuya remains quiet.</p><p>Fuyuhiko exhales sharp out his nose. A disgusted grin spreads over his face. “You fat mother fucker. We got you.”</p><p>“Got-?”</p><p>“If you are the Ultimate Imposter-“ Peko says. “I advice you to step down and submit peacefully.”</p><p>“W-Wait-“</p><p>“What? Don’t have an explanation?” The Yakuza grins, and surprisingly, there’s no joy to be found in it. “Why the hell were you on that cabinet when there was no “Byakuya Togami” route?”</p><p>Byakuya merely looks away. “It doesn’t matter.”</p><p>“Like hell it doesn’t.”</p><p>“Hey! That isn’t nearly enough evidence to incriminate him!” The Ultimate Chef snaps.</p><p>“Who asked you?! You want me to turn your shitty diner into a shop for my bookie?”</p><p>…Teruteru feels whatever remaining appreciation he's had for Fuyuhiko’s pink cheeks and tsundere tendencies bleed out of him in a single, almost violent shock.</p><p>“Well, Teruteru has a bit of a point!” Nagito mentions. “All we have to incriminate Byakuya is his lack of profile so far, as well as that appearance on the game. But is that really enough to declare him the Imposter?”</p><p>“Agh! It has to be! It’s him!” Kazuichi hysterically calls. The hamster in his duds squeals, poking it’s head and bearing teeth as if to mimic the man’s expression. “Just do something already!”</p><p>Hajime shakes his head, pained. “Is there any other evidence? Byakuya, I don’t want to believe you could be the Imposter. Can’t you say something?”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“…ah, well, if no one superior to me has any ideas…maybe I could make a request?” The Ultimate Lucky Student asks. It sends Teruteru a bad chill.</p><p>“Request?” The bear asks. “Well, if it riles you all up some more, then shoot!”</p><p>“Monokuma, I think we might find something very interesting if we were to inspect those profiles you’ve been reading to us ourselves.”</p><p>“Something interesting?! Why didn’t you say so before? Here, I’ll let ya’ peek at the one’s I’ve already read to you!” The bear tosses an armload of folders into the Ultimate Lucky Student’s arms. Nagito nearly bowls over as he catches them. The class eyes him warily as he shuffles them in his arms, searching between them. “Oh, I see…Well, I thought there might be a clue in the Ultimate Imposter’s file, but this makes things just a little more complicated…”</p><p>“Aw, man! I’m sick of complicated stuff!” Akane bellows. “Can’t it just be a simple gut call?!”</p><p>“Nagito…” Hajime swallows, eyes trained on the stack of folders. “I…don’t know what you think of me, or why, but, you need to give me my file! Maybe-“</p><p>“Even if I cared about doing that, Hajime, it wouldn’t matter!” The Ultimate Lucky Student cheerily replies.</p><p>Peko tilts her chin up. “What is it you are trying to say, Nagito?”</p><p>“Well…can anyone here read English?”</p><p>“English?” Gundham questions.</p><p>“Huh?” Hajime “You mean those things were written in English the whole time?”</p><p>“Well, of course they’re in English!” Monokuma grins. “Why do you think I went through the trouble of reading them to you? It’d be useless if you couldn’t understand all the juicy gossip!”</p><p>Kazuichi rubs over his beanie, mumbling under his breath. “Why are the files of a Japanese school even in English…?”</p><p>“Who cares?! Point is they are!” The bear snaps.</p><p>“Jeez. If no one here can read them, what’s the point of giving them to us? Just take them back.” Mahiru sighs, annoyed.</p><p>“Well, I wouldn’t say no one.” Nagito says, smiling even brighter than before. “My next request might work even better, now! Byakuya, you certainly can read English, can’t you? You’re the inheritor to one of the largest corporations in the world! It’s only natural your early education would include a variety of languages. Would you please read out the Ultimate Imposter's file to us all?”</p><p>“Hmph. In that, you are correct. I’m fluent in several languages. Tell me, however. Why, exactly, am I motivated to read that file?” Byakuya sneers down on the sickly man. “To further your paranoia? This entire discussion has been nothing but a waste of energy from the very start. I refuse to contribute.”</p><p>“Oh? Well, as for motivation…wouldn’t it prove you’re certainly who you say you are? Simply reading a small English file should be easy for you, our inspiring Ultimate Affluent Progeny!”</p><p>Fuyuhiko shoves out a finger. “If you can’t read it, you’re definitely the Imposter!”</p><p>“Tch. Is that really what you need to drop this fruitless display?”</p><p>The Ultimate Lucky Student smiles almost sweetly. “I think that it is, Byakuya. If you can prove to us you’re who you say you are, then, well, all of our leads have come up short! I guess we’d have to give it up…”</p><p>“Wha-, hey!” Fuyuhiko starts to interject.</p><p>“…Fine. If that is the case, I will re-read the Ultimate Imposter’s file. Then, we will conclude this sham of a witch-hunt and return to rest for the night. Tomorrow, we will continue our investigation for our exit to the Funhouse. Do you all understand?” Byakuya says this without an ounce of doubt. Teruteru can’t help but feel some certainty in return.</p><p>The stack of folders is passed. With only minor delay, does the Ultimate Affluent Progeny pick out the Ultimate Imposter’s file from the collection. His gaze settles to the small print. The words come crisp and timely from his lips, translating the content without effort or pause. “Name, unknown. Gender, unknown. Age, unknown. Blood Type, unknown. Date of Birth, unknown. Height, unknown. Likes and Dislikes, unknown. Talent, Ultimate Imposter. Additional Notes: The Ultimate Imposter is presumed to have accepted their enrollment, and projected to attend Class 77-B. Should their identity be discovered, they are to be remotely observed and remain uncontacted in order to minimize the chance of disappearance and/or change of persona.”</p><p>“Woo!” Ibuki calls. “Byakuya read it no problem! Sounds more like safety protocols than a profile. Oh! Ibuki said “protocol”! She thought she was Ms. Mioda, not Ms. Webster!”</p><p>“Hey! I sure as hell don’t remember that last part when Monokuma read it!” Fuyuhiko says.</p><p>“Yeah, my reading was much more dramatic! If I read it word-for-word like that, it’d be a snooze-fest! I’m bear-ly awake as it is!”</p><p>“Word-for-word?” Mahiru notices. “Then, there’s no doubt Byakuya read it just now, especially if it’s different from what Monokuma said before. He hadn’t just memorized it.”</p><p>“That is what the file says. As you can see, there are no clues within it.” Byakuya states, shutting the thing and pulling his head back high. He stares down at the class with his air of disappointment reinvigorated. “There is no evidence to connect Hajime to the Imposter. There is no evidence to connect Nagito to the Imposter. There is no evidence to connect Akane to the Imposter. There is no evidance to connect Chiaki to the Imposter. And finally, there is no evidence to connect myself to the Imposter. As of now, the conversation is over.”</p><p>“No clues?” The Ultimate Lucky Student reiterates. “Oh, Byakuya, you’re absolutely right that the file has no clues within it…But I think we’ve just come across a particularly interesting one in your reading.”</p><p>“Pardon me?” The man scoffs.</p><p>“Just what are you trying to start now?” Teruteru blurts, wincing when the man’s eyes briefly swivel to him. “Byakuya just proved he could read it!”</p><p>“Oh, Byakuya absolutely proved he can read English, just as he said he could. I can’t help but wonder, though…how did you read that file so effortlessly when your glasses have been missing since this afternoon?”</p><p>The Ultimate Affluent Progeny simply stares, lips parted and brows pulled into a soft dumbfound look. His left hand twitches up an inch, nose crinkling at the same moment. Then back down. His glasses were…then…</p><p>Huh?</p><p>“W-Wait, what?!” Kazuichi blurts, leaping backward. “Agh-, If you don’t have your glasses, how the hell did you read and translate that so fast?!”</p><p>“It’s as if…” Hajime’s words come just as shocked as the rest. “As if you never actually needed them in the first place, Byakuya.”</p><p>“…You were not testing to see if Byakuya could read English at all.” Peko speaks up, cool voice echoing well in the circular room. “Rather, the question was meant to distract his focus, was it not?”</p><p>“Well, using words like “test” or “distract” is a bit much.” Nagito laughs airily. “I’m hardly that clever. And besides, even I can admit it doesn’t really prove anything. Perhaps you’re nearsighted rather than farsighted, so reading something up close isn’t any trouble without your glasses! Or, maybe the great Byakuya Togami only wears glasses for appearances anyway.”</p><p>“Wha-, Shut up!” Fuyuhiko commands. “Don’t fuck with me! It’s suspicious as hell! I’m not gonna accept excuses like that!”</p><p>“N…No, that’s right?” Teruteru sputters, pressing his fingers tips together. Of course, he must be nearsighted! Then there was no inconsistency. “Byakuya just didn’t need his glasses to read was all. ‘Sides, that’s hardly evidence he’s an Imposter of all things.”</p><p>“Mmhm!” Ibuki nods. “Ibuki is not convinced!”</p><p>“Be quiet, fiends!” Gundham demands. “The Immense One must speak for himself. Explain your actions, lest I cast you to hell!”</p><p>“Byakuya, explain!” Mahiru shouts. </p><p>Nagito looks to the man expectantly. “…well, Byakuya? What do you have to say?”</p><p>And Byakuya...</p><p>Says nothing at all.</p><p>“Byakuya…” Hajime says, face tight and hand brought up, squeezed to a fist in front of his chest. “You…You’re the only one!”</p><p>“Ah’ve had it, Dolly!”</p><p>“What…?” Hajime turns to face him, distracted.</p><p>“How kin’ ya’ talk like that?! Byakuya’s ‘r leader, damn it! Yer’ his right hand man!” Why would Hajime push after Byakuya?! Nagito’s the one who smiled so sweetly as Fuyuhiko called for the reserve course student’s head! </p><p>“Teruteru, Byakuya is the only one who’s-“</p><p>The Ultimate Chef points his hand out so fast he nearly throws himself over. “Naw’! Ah ain’t wanna hear it no more! All ‘dis time, Byakuya’s been tryin’ ta’ get ya’ outa this mess, now yer’ draggin’ him in?!”</p><p>"I-It's not that I want to accuse him, just-" </p><p>"Ya' wanna say Byakya's da Imposta' cuz'a flim-say reasons like 'dat?! Na' goo' enuff! Na' goo' enuff at all!"

</p><p>“No, Teruteru. They aren't flimsy. Byakuya is one of the only four students here who hasn’t had their profile read.”</p><p>“NONSENSE! Paris Hilton!”</p><p>“Why was his presence on the attract screen, despite having no route related to the heir of the Togami clan?”</p><p>“I dunno! I dunno! But-!”</p><p>“His reading of the file, directly contradicting his need for glasses…”</p><p>“Shaddap!” Teruteru screams. “There ain’t a single thing Byakuya’s ever done that points ta’ him being the Ultimate Imposter!”</p><p>Hajime’s eyes burn straight through him. “Disguise Tactics!”</p><p>Dis…guise…tac…tics…</p><p>…</p><p>“In the last trial, Byakuya was vital in discovering who the culprit was…he understood what physical aspects of someone’s body were and weren’t able to be faked. He was able to determine Hiyoko was perfectly capable of being that cloaked figure. If it weren’t for that knowledge, we may not have discovered her role in the crime, nor found her guilty. But…for Byakuya to have that kind of intricate knowledge as the Ultimate Affluent Progeny, who’s talent should be in leadership and business…” Hajime shakes his head. “That knowledge…it was the knowledge of the Ultimate Imposter.”</p><p>…</p><p>“B…Byakuya, you…” The Ultimate Chef croaks.</p><p>“Looks like this is the end, isn’t it?” Nagito smiles. “Byakuya doesn’t have a defense for himself, and nor can anyone else find one for him…a pity. This answer came easier than expected, though, that’s probably at least partly from Monokuma’s interference! I mean, without the profiles we wouldn’t have known about the Ultimate Imposter at all! Well, regardless…I’d like to take this opportunity to ask you a question.” </p><p>Byakuya doesn’t respond, doesn’t do anything but stare, face frozen stiff.</p><p>“I’m sure you recall, there was a particular incident brought up in the last trial. Involving you and the late Ultimate Team Manager. He came to take his shift at the hospital, and nearly started a fight with you. I wonder…why did you let him take charge without even telling anyone about the incident. I wonder…did he see something?” The man’s grin grows wider. “Did he know something?”</p><p>“You don’t know what you’re talking about!” The Ultimate…’s voice finally wretches out his lungs. </p><p>“Maybe Nekomaru came to you, angry and drunk. Maybe you two started to argue. Maybe, he told you he knew something no one else did.”</p><p>“That is not-“</p><p>“Maybe that’s why you left him without any more protest. Why you didn’t tell anyone else until you were pressured at the trial….and maybe, you knew Hiyoko was planning something. Maybe you knew her despair, and you allowed it to fester to protect yourself…” Nagito pauses. His eyes switch like a light, going dim and far away. “If that’s the case…you really would be hopeless, wouldn’t you?”</p><p>“I would never-“ Byakuya spits. “Never allow one of you to kill one another. Not if I can prevent it. I would rather die myself.”</p><p>“What do you call leaving a shitfaced guy in charge of a group of sick kids, then?!” Fuyuhiko demands.</p><p>“I simply-“ Their leader’s words choke up. “I simply, I needed time.”</p><p>“Time for what? You were scheming something, weren’t you motherfucker!” The Ultimate Yakuza takes an stance against the far larger man.</p><p>“I needed to think though my action plan.” Byakuya defends. “I would have come to a solution, if only I had more time, I-“</p><p>“What solution were you looking for?” Nagito asks. “Our problems?...Or yours?”</p><p>“I am not capable of “having problems”.” He clips. “My only concern, is-…”</p><p>“Is?”</p><p>“I…my only concern…” Byakuya stutters. “I simply want, I…”</p><p>“You wanna fuck us over!” Fuyuhiko challenges. He steps closer, almost daring Byakuya to respond. “You’re one of them, aren’t you? That’s why you put yourself in charge. You’ve been fucking over these civilians from the beginning. All this time, you were trying to trick them into trusting you, just so you could let them kill each other! That’s why those kids are dead! Nothing pisses me off more than bastards like you -!”</p><p>“I wanted you to be safe!” The…The sudden cry isn’t Byakuya’s. It’s someone else. Someone angry and frightened and full of sorrow. But the words fall undeniably from his lips. “The only thing I care about is keeping you all safe! Why…? Why is it I cannot…because I am not one of you, I cannot…”</p><p>“Byakuya, what are you trying to say?” Hajime asks, his own voice soft, seeking. “You’re not one of us…?”</p><p>“I…I cannot be…”</p><p>“He’s been the Imposter? All of this time?”</p><p>“H-He’s probably been trying to g-get us killed, right?!”</p><p>“Indeed…The Immense One could only have been set to deceive us.”</p><p>“Hey…that mean’s he’s a bad guy! I’ll totally kick his ass!”</p><p>“I shoulda known from the start, that fucker…!”</p><p>“…I await your command, my Young Master.”</p><p>“I simply…wanted to protect you all.” Byakuya says, pudgy face aged and weathered in a way it shouldn’t be. “…that was my fatal error, of course…to feel “want”…it’s something a thing like me is unable to understand.”</p><p>A…thing...</p><p>“B-Byakuya-?” Teruteru squeaks.</p><p>“Fuhuhu! If you’re gonna do that, do it proper!” Monokuma sings. “Go on! If this were a real class trial the votes would have already been cast! Speak up! Let’s hear that end-all, be-all, satisfying conclusion. Just who is the Ultimate Imposter?”</p><p>“I…” He…They whisper. “I am…the Imposter.”</p><p>The room falls still. The eye of the storm. No one moves. No one speaks. No one breaths. Except for one, reveling if the cold wash of despair through every heart.</p><p>“Fuhuhu! So, what are you gonna do now?! Cut off their head?! Tar and feather them?! Pull their ears until they cry? Fuyuhiko seemed to have the right idea! If you’re still curious, why don’t you ask them about good ol’ World Ender?” </p><p>“Huh? You’re still saying that?” Nagito sneers. “There’s no reason to drag out “World Ender” any longer, Monokuma. At least four of your students are already completely aware of what’s going on.” </p><p>“Hmm? What’s that you say?” The bear turns to the Ultimate Lucky Student, suddenly interested. “At least four? Completely aware…? Are you sure?”</p><p>“Aware of what…?” Hajime demands. “Nagito, what are you talking about?”</p><p>“Hmm…perhaps, they should explain! You should know better than anyone, Imposter.”</p><p>“I…I know nothing.” Whoever…whoever that person is whispers. “I found myself within the classroom, unable to leave, same as all of you. And then here. I do not know a thing more than you do.”</p><p>“There’s no point in hiding it any longer, is there? We already know who you are, Ultimate Imposter. But...maybe you’d prefer another title…?” Nagito’s face twists, smile growing wider. Crueler. “One of the traitors hidden among us…Ultimate Despair.”</p><p>Ultimate…</p><p>D</p><p>E</p><p>S</p><p>P</p><p>A</p><p>I</p><p>R</p><p>The air feels wrong on Teruteru’s skin. He shudders. Why…</p><p>What was this sudden awful feeling in his chest?</p><p>“Ultimate…Despair?” Hajime’s voice comes, soft and panicked. The rest of the class stares with mixes of horror and discomfort. </p><p>The Ultimate Imposter is pale in the face.</p><p>“You…how the fuck do you know that name?!” Fuyuhiko spits, charging forth and wrenching Nagito down by the collar.</p><p>“You already know, don’t you?” Nagito grins. “I was the one who found the poison in the motel room for the last trial. Of course I would have found the laptop hidden inside it, as well.”</p><p>“You bastard!”</p><p>“Young master.” Peko all but materializes by the Ultimate Yakuza’s side.</p><p>“N-Nagito what’s going on!?” Hajime cries, stepping forward. Peko’s cold eyes stall him there.</p><p>“You were the first to know, weren’t you Fuyuhiko, Peko? You saw that file and realized the depth of our circumstances…”</p><p>“Wh-What are you even talking about?” Mahiru whispers. “Ultimate Despair…? A laptop?”</p><p>“Following your example, I wanted to wait for the right moment to reveal it to everyone…I think that time is now, Fuyuhiko.”</p><p>“Wh-What the fuck?”</p><p>Nagito turns his smile back to class. “If the Imposter won’t say it…I suppose I’ll have to.” The man’s hand goes into his coat, groping at something. In a flash a Fuyuhiko is pulled back, Peko shoving the hilt of her bamboo sword deep into the Ultimate Lucky Student’s gut. He falls back with a soft grunt, then a chuckle.</p><p>Still on the floor, he finishes fishing out the item. A folded sheet of paper. “I know my handwriting is painful, and I didn’t have a lot of time to copy what I saw. But, you can tell me if anything is wrong.”</p><p>“Y…You…” The Ultimate Yakuza stares slack-jawed.</p><p>“The only file on that computer…it was labeled the “Usami X File”.”</p><p>“Nagito…” Hajime says. “That file…it told you about World Ender, this Ultimate Despair-“</p><p>“Trash shouldn’t interrupt important business!” Nagito chirps malice at the man who’d been so close to him only moments before. “But – yes! I suppose there’s no other option, is there?! The mystery of World Ender…would everyone like to hear the contents of that file?”</p><p>Nagito doesn’t wait for a response. He simply starts to read.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The biggest, most awful, most tragic event in human history.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This horrendous event originated with some of the students attended Hope’s Peak Academy. The students of the Reserve Course Department were dissatisfied with their poor treatment in comparison to the Primary department, and began to revolt. At first, the dispute was confined to the campus, and hopes were high that it would settle down quickly. But instead, the situation only escalated.</em>
</p><p><em>Behind the scenes of the rebellion, a huge authority was exerting its influence. That authority spread like an infection, provoking riots in various parts of the world. It was unlike any previous acts of terrorism or coup d’etat. It seemed to have a much different goal. However, no matter what we assume, we simply cannot apply reason to this subversive movement. Nevertheless, the destruction is not chaotic or disorganized. It is both purposeful and malicious. It is a movement of despair.</em> </p><p>
  <em>Hope’s Peak Academy became the origin of the incident and was forced to put an end to their long history. As for the students who survived, they were forced to kill each other in a lesson of despair. Sixteen students willingly pledged to live isolated from the rest of the world, to act as symbols of hope preserved away from the despair infecting the world…but among them were hidden members of the authority. It was that authority who masterminded the killing game. A killing game meant to spread despair in place of hope, broadcasted for the world to witness.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That authority among them…were none other than the Ultimate Despair.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Wh…What in the world?” Teruteru sputters, hands trembling in his hair. “We’re…not honestly supposed to, to believe that?”</p><p>“...Is this true, Monokuma?” Hajime demands.</p><p>“Fuhuhu…I’ll tell this to you. Every single sentence in that file is 100% fact. It’s an absolutely correct account of the biggest, most awful, more tragic even in human history…but, how you interpret those facts, well, that’s all up to you!”</p><p>“Then,” The Reserve Course says. “This Ultimate Despair is who started the killing game? To spread despair?!”</p><p>Monokuma laughs, and laughs loud. “That’s right on the money! Boy am I glad we’re finally getting to the juicy part! And way ahead of schedule! The ones who started the Killing Game – All along, it was Ultimate Despair!”</p><p>“Not World Ender…? Then…has World Ender not been our enemy?” Gundham questions.</p><p>“Oh no!” Monokuma insists. “Please don’t misunderstand, World Ender is no doubt <em>your</em> enemy…fuhuhu!”</p><p>“Th-This is insane.” Mahiru trembles. “World Ender…? And now Ultimate Despair…are they the same? What…”</p><p>“Hope’s P-Peak really was destroyed?” Kazuichi’s breath labors, body leaning farther and father to the side, like a waning tree.</p><p>Ibuki starts to foam, shuddering. “B-Broadcast…ublubblubblub…”</p><p>Even Akane’s face is full of alarm. “H-Hey…I don’t really get it but…if you’re messing with me I’ll strangle you!”</p><p>“We…” Hajime swallows hard. “We pledged…? N-Nagito, you’re saying we, we chose to-?”</p><p>“There ain’t no way…” Teruteru chokes. “Ah wouldn’t…never…Ah wouldn’t never choose ta’ live ‘ere! Ah got a home! Ah got family! Ah wouldn’t jus’ leave ‘em!”</p><p>“…Wait.” Chiaki’s voice pipes up above the quickly rising hysteria. “What everyone’s saying…shouldn’t we think about it a little more before assuming that? Do we really know that file is about us at all…?”</p><p>“Who else could it fucking be about?!” Fuyuhiko shouts. “What, you’re trying to tell me there’s some other fucking killing game with a class of Ultimates? Of course it’s about us!” The Ultimate Yakuza whirls around, eyes almost burning into the Ultimate Lucky Student’s face. “If you knew all that, why the hell didn’t you pick the rollercoaster? You should want to find out more about those bastards!”</p><p>“Oh Fuyuhiko...of course I do! But that’s why looking for our memories is the best bet! If the members of this Ultimate Despair are hiding among us, the key to their identity must be those very memories. Why else would they have been taken away from us?” The Ultimate Lucky Student hums a moment. “Besides! The laptop told more than enough for us to understand what we have to do…what the true meaning behind this killing game is…”</p><p>“T…True meaning?” Hajime blurts. “Nagito, what are you talking about?!”</p><p>“Don’t you all see? This is the Ultimate’s perfect opportunity!” Nagito laughs, entire upper body trembling from the effort. “This killing game, designed to bring despair – it’s always been the Ultimate’s duty to defeat it! You’ll turn this killing game into an expression of absolute Hope!”</p><p>“H…Hope?” The word sounds fucking sick.</p><p>“Of course you couldn’t understand.” The man sneers at him just a brief moment, before he’s overtaken again. Pure Joy. “But, doesn’t it only make sense? Pledging to live on this island. Having your memories taken. Being subjected to this killing game, it all makes sense!” Nagito laughs, so long and hard he starts to hyperventilate. “The Ultimates pledged to live here…knowing full well of this killing game planned for them! Ultimates of Hope, and Ultimates of Despair…this place can only be meant as a battleground! That’s why our memories were taken, to truly pit both sides against each other!”</p><p>“…You’re trying to say we chose to be a part of this killing game?” Mahiru whispers. “To…test if hope could beat despair?”</p><p>“I didn’t want to believe it at first. Hope’s Peak, destroyed? Ultimate Despair? How could things that evil ever come to be…but it’s time to face facts. Four Ultimates among us have already proven to be failures…or, well, Three Ultimates and a worthless Reserve Course Student.”</p><p>Kazuichi chokes. “Th-Three?”</p><p>“Of course.” Nagito nods. “The Imposter. The liar. The traitor. Oh, my bad. Hiyoko, too. All of them are unworthy of respect. They’re consumed only by despair. And we have no way of knowing how many more are lurking in our midst.”</p><p>“More?” Gundham demands. “You seek to imply that, rather than one fiend, one traitor…This Ultimate Despair surrounds us on all sides?”</p><p>“They do.” He smiles. “They do…but that’s what you wanted. What you needed. You, the Ultimates of Hope! You came here to destroy them! You, the Ultimates of Hope, you’re truly here to save the world!”</p><p>“Y-Yer sick.” Teruteru blurts. He thinks he might cry. “Yer sick in the head.”</p><p>“Indeed, he is!” The Imposter cries out to the room. “Nagito is a sick man. The words he speaks are not sound, nor should you take them as such! Let him be! He doesn’t understand what-“</p><p>“Let him be?! You’re only saying that because you’re in on this killing game!” Fuyuhiko shouts. “No fucking wonder everyone kept getting picked off! You put yourself in as leader to try and make the civilians feels safe, then you just stand by and let ‘em fucking kill each other.”</p><p>“That is not-!”</p><p>“Y…You…You killed h-her!” Kazuichi blubbers. “Miss Sonia! You killed miss Sonia!”</p><p>“And Hiyoko…” Mahiru chokes back tears. “E-Even if killing someone was her own choice, you…your despair disease-!”</p><p>“Even Mikan, and Nekomaru…” Hajime whispers. “Byakuya-….no…Ultimate Imposter. You’re one of the people behind all of these deaths?”</p><p>“I am not your enemy.” Their voice comes high-pitched and hurt and not Byakuya’s. “You need to understand. I am not your enemy. I never have been. Not to any of you.”</p><p>“Is that why you’ve been lying to us?!” Mahiru demands. “All this time you’ve been pretending to be someone else! No one but an enemy would do such a thing! What kind of a man are you?!”</p><p>“Assuming they are a man.” Peko notes. “The file was intentionally missing that point of information.”</p><p>“The physical state of their mortal form matters not.” Gundham says. “It has become clear they seek our destruction.”</p><p>Peko takes a step forward. </p><p>Chiaki lazily crosses into her path.</p><p>“Huh? The fuck are you doing?!” Fuyuhiko demands. “Get out of the way! I’m making that thing talk!”</p><p>“…no.” Chiaki says, eyes strong and alert despite her lethargic body. “They’re the Imposter…but, they’re our friend too. So…it doesn’t really matter.”</p><p>“D-Doesn’t…Chiaki…” Hajime trails off, unable to form a proper response.</p><p>“Hey, Hajime…” She continues. “…do you really think they’re a bad person, just because they’re the Imposter? And, if so…do you think you’re a bad person if you’re not the Ultimate you thought?”</p><p>Hajime doesn’t answer. Just stares. </p><p>“I…Ibuki believes in them too!” The Ultimate Musician pipes up, throwing her hands out wide. “Because Big-Belly-Bya…because the leader is Ibuki’s bandmate! Just like Mahiru and Chiaki and Hajime! Ibuki knows in her heart of hearts they’re good!”</p><p>“You’re fucking kidding-, are you two out of your minds?!” The Ultimate Yakuza balks. “They just fucking admitted it! They’re the Imposter! They’re a rat!”</p><p>“You act foolishly. To trust a human is asking for betrayal, but to trust a human already bearing their silver tongue…there is no greater show of weakness!” Gundham declares.</p><p>“…do you really think it’s weak?” Chiaki asks. “Cuz’…I’m really proud in Ibuki…It’s really hard to see something for what it is and still accept it…I think.”</p><p><em>“Pitiful! Bow down!”</em> Sonia’s voice comes across the room, followed closely by the Ultimate Mechanics shout. “Th-They’re crazy! Th-They’re probably in on it! They’re Ultimate Despair!”</p><p>“…It’s an interesting idea.” Nagito smiles.</p><p>“You both…” Their voice is…unstable. Wavering between high and low pitches at odd times. It almost sounds accented, but with no definitive pattern. It just…moves. “I…I don’t understand.”</p><p> “…That’s ok.” Chiaki smiles sweetly. “Because…we can support you until everyone understands together.”</p><p>Akane’s rage has all but fizzled. She just grins with her usual aggressive energy. “Jeez, so, am I supposed to beat up Byakuya or whoever? Well, I was gonna do it again sometime anyway! They’ve got a pretty good grapple! Tough people always get me excited!”</p><p>“A-ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!” Kazuichi belts. “We-We’re not moving on and pretending that didn’t just happen!”</p><p>”…What else do you wanna do?” Chiaki asks. “It’s pretty late…”</p><p>“That’s not the point! W-We should, should f-fight!”</p><p>“Yeah?! C’mon then!” Akane grins. Kazuichi darts behind the Ultimate Breeder. Gundham eyes them warily, sweat on his brow and hamsters squeaking with alarm.</p><p>“…Hmph. Know this, mimic. Should you dare attempt to use your dark magic upon me or my thrall, I shall smite your very soul from this plane.”</p><p>“W-We can’t just leave it alone, can we?!”</p><p>“Quiet yourself. San-D shall place a shielding rune to guard your feeble mortal form…perhaps I shall teach you to write one yourself.”</p><p>Peko analyzes the situation, gaze darting between the large form of the Ultimate Imposter, to the slowly growing number of support at their side. Eventually it falls back to Fuyuhiko. Whatever decision they comes to it’s without a word. She straightens her back and sheaths her bamboo sword. The Ultimate Yakuza’s face contorts between different states of anger. Despite it, or perhaps because of it, he shakes his head. “We’re leaving.”</p><p>“That’s probably the wise decision for now, Fuyuhiko.” Nagito offers. His eyes don’t leave their leader’s face. “It’s alright, you can go too! We won’t keep you, of course. Now that we’ve found you…it’s only a matter of time until one of the Ultimates of Hope takes action. No matter how you struggle, what you do, Despair will never win.”</p><p>And Teruteru…</p><p>Says nothing at all.</p><p> </p><p> ...</p><p> </p><p>Teruteru…should be angry. The draft in his shoddy room feels colder than before. His entire body is in an ever-present, mild pain. He asked to be in this killing game. Hope's Peak was destroyed in a revolt. It's three in the morning. Fuyuhiko has forced a new task on him. There is more than one traitor, the Ultimate Despair. Nagito is going to kill someone. The leader he’s grown to look up to…is nothing but an Imposter.</p><p>…</p><p>And…</p><p>And Chiaki still believes in them. So does Ibuki. Akane doesn’t really mind either way. </p><p>Nagito thinks they deserve death.</p><p>Teruteru should be angry. Betrayed. But that particular thought sends nothing but panic through his mind.</p><p>Why…Why should he be angry? Why betrayed? They lied about their name. Why should that bother him?</p><p>They lied about their voice. Their appearance. Their social status. Their home. Their entire background. Their life.</p><p>Almost every single sin…he’s done just the same, hasn't he? Covering an accent. Sprucing up old clothes. Putting on airs. Claiming a city-life. Denouncing his own true title as the Ultimate Cook. He’s done it all, and worse. So much worse.</p><p>What does the Ultimate Imposter have over him?</p><p>A fake name.</p><p>A god-damn name.</p><p>Why the hell is Teruteru entitled to feel betrayed over a name? After everything he’s done? After everything his leader has done for everyone else?</p><p>...</p><p>The Ultimate Cook picks himself up and leaves his crappy room. It’s only eight paces to the Ultimate Imposter’s door.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope this chapter, and trial, was interesting and enjoyable, despite the Imposter's identity being a forgone conclusion. Thank you for reading.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. The Third Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He knocks and waits. A moment later, he realizes that’s silly. The fancy rooms are soundproofed. </p><p>Teruteru’s hands are so slick with sweat it’s hard to even twist the door knob, pulling it open an inch at a time. He takes a breath and steps inside.</p><p>They’re awake. Stood rather than sat, square against the left wall. His arrival is met with a small expression of bewilderment. Small being the key term, as in the next moment it’s gone.</p><p>…It’s weird to think of that small interaction so frankly. Because their face is…it’s the same one he’s seen these past few weeks. Same round curves at the cheeks, always forcing their lips into a small pout or scowl. Blond hair and pretty blue eyes. But, that’s not what they actually look like, is it? Where did they stop and Byakuya begin?</p><p>…did that matter?</p><p>“You should still be asleep.” Is what they say, breaking the silence.</p><p>“W-Well, perhaps…” He automatically replies. They eye each other another moment longer. Teruteru looks away on a whim, pulling out his comb to tend his hair. “…Y-You…you’re not-“</p><p>“I am not Byakuya Togami.”</p><p>The room really was too quiet, with the soundproofing. It’s making his ears ring. Else hunger is.</p><p>“Then…who-“</p><p>“I don’t know.”</p><p>He nods. He isn’t sure what the motion even means, but he still does it. “Did Monokuma-?”</p><p>“No.” A pause. “I have been like this for a long time.”</p><p>“But...why? Why do all of this?”</p><p>“Why do all of this?” They repeat. “It should be obvious.”</p><p>“O-Obvious? It’s not obvious at all!” He doesn’t mean to raise his voice, dropping it fast. “Why pretend to be an entirely different person? Were you already in danger when you came to Hope’s Peak? Did you have to hide?”</p><p>“Whether I was in danger or not, regardless of my location…taking another’s identity…it’s something I cannot avoid.”</p><p>“Wh-What? I don’t understand-“</p><p>“Why do you cook?” They ask, abruptly. There’s no anger in their tone. There’s not much of anything. “Why do you spend each morning, noon, and night creating meals? Even in situations where your life remains in constant peril?”</p><p>“That’s-“ He takes a step away. Breakfast and lunch and dinner, garden parties, the dishes he’s weaved for the man who’d once held a knife at his throat. “That’s…that’s what I was born to do. It’s a part of me! Every day of my life since-!” He stops short, head dipping to his chest. Understanding it perfectly.  “…oh.”</p><p>“Oh.” They mimic. “That’s what I was born to do. It’s a part of me! Every day of my life since-!”</p><p>He cringes back, alarmed to hear himself. That controlled, city-like tone he’s spent so long trying to put out. Every lift and inflection a-and…</p><p>And their face pulled up into such…frustration. “I…do not enjoy this. It is hell.”</p><p>At Teruteru’s wordless, shamed look, the Ultimate Imposter turns back away. “You are here to interrogate me, are you not?”</p><p>“It…It’s not that.” He says, nervously pressing the tips of his fingers together, comb waving back and forth in the grip of his thumb. “I just wanted to talk. W-Well, you can’t really blame me for that, considering…everything.”</p><p>“A talk implies exchange. You’re here to hear me justify myself. To explain that which I have not before. You yourself have previously requested explanation as to the confrontation between myself and Nekomaru. Is that what you are here for?”</p><p>The Ultimate Cook can’t deny the question is sitting in the back of his mind, ever since the trial. Can’t deny that Nagito’s accusation for it sounded a bit too plausible for comfort.“What…What happened? With Nekomaru”</p><p>A thick hand lifts, pushing back blond bangs from their face. For the first time Teruteru takes notices of the dirty blond roots beneath the platinum sheen. A small, bitter scoff. “…Nekomaru was already somewhat intoxicated as he arrived for his shift at the hospital. I demanded an explanation. He refused to provide one, and…” Their expression twitches. “And he…”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I am taking you back to your cabin. You’ll sleep this off, and in the morning you will face severe consequence for this negligence-!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“GYAHAHAHA! Why should I listen to you, huh?! You’re as pathetic as me! You’re not even alive! Just like the parasites wiggling around in my shit. Both of us are worthless in here, without her!” The man laughs through his sobs. “Every single one of us! What’s even the point…? Of all this? I-I can’t even forget her like they promised me! Now I just want to see her even more. I want to see her again-!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Electrifying eyes twist and twirl, setting to their own.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hey…” Nekomaru grins, the expression one of pain, and the pleasure stemming from it. “You can…let me see her.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re rambling like a madman-“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’M TELLING YOU TO SHOW HER TO ME!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I don’t know what the hell you’re-!“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“SHOW ME OUR DESPAIR! THAT’S THE ONLY THING YOU’RE GOOD FOR, IMPOSTER!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>They stop abruptly. Breathing hard, as if even the memory brought them to panic, but they recover fast. Simply looking off with that unreadable look pulled onto their face.</p><p>“H-He knew…he knew you were the Ultimate Imposter?”</p><p>“I…I cannot say how. I did not ask…But neither did I know Hiyoko’s intentions. Had I, I would never have left Nekomaru unsupervised. I would not have left my post. But…I needed more time to think. I needed a plan. I…” They look at him, wounded. “I…ran away. As I always have before. And that act of selfishness put your lives at risk, and inevitably brought about Nekomaru’s death.”</p><p>It’s an awful trend to hear. Them blaming themselves for all those deaths. Teruteru cringes at his own hypocrisy – he’d blamed them too. As if they were somehow responsible for poor Sonia. That hadn't been their fault. This wasn’t either. Between him and the Imposter, it isn’t them who’s done wrong.</p><p>“Y…Y’know, I’m not very good at, uh, bein’ straight with myself, or other people.” He says. “I mean-, how could I be?! I’m as pan as they come! But, jokes aside, I’m not…I’m not a chef. I’m a country cook. Wh-What my file said was all true. I was born ina town of six hundred. Ah don’t have a world class restaurant. The Hanamura Diner is…I-It’s in trouble. Been in trouble fer years.”</p><p>“…Where are you going with this?” The words are spoken with such a fluctuating tone that Teruteru can’t decipher what emotion is in them. “What do you want with me?”</p><p>“Ah…Ah’m apologizin’!”</p><p>“…Excuse me?”</p><p>“Beggin’ yer’ pardon, Cher!” He throws himself into a bow. “Ah’m the one who stole it. The medication.”</p><p>For a long moment, there’s no response. He takes a step closer. When they don’t react, he crosses the remaining distance. “…it was before Mikan died. Ah went ta’ spend sum’ time with her. Gave me alotta shots in the arm. Ah think it cheered her up a bit…soon as Kazuichi came and got her to go guardin’ the game, ah stole the meds, ‘n changed the ledger ta’ try and cover it. Five bottles. They’re in mah cabin.”</p><p>“…That is why you were so certain the chemical found within the motel was not the medication. Why, in the last trial, I was innocent.”</p><p>Teruteru thinks to tell them he knew it anyway. Doesn’t. “Yeah…tha’s why.”</p><p>“Why are you telling me this now?”</p><p>“Ah said ah would, member? I-Iffin ya’ would tell me ‘bout what happened to Nekomaru…” He plays with one of the curls on the end of his pseudo-pompadour. “Because yer’ mah leader.”</p><p>“I am not Byakuya Togami.”</p><p>“No. You ain’t. But…yer mah leader, just the same.”</p><p>They blink at him.</p><p>“Ya’ told me ta’ believe in ya’, and ah do. S-So…well…ah can’t…ah can’t keep doin’ this no more.” His voice fades out a moment, throat too tight. “…ah don’t wanna do it no more…ah don’t…wanna get sum’un hurt.”</p><p>“I see.” They say. He isn’t sure if they do, but they say it just the same. “The medication. Is it dangerous?...Have you been taking it?”</p><p>“It’s not…that kind’a medicine.” Teruteru stares at his comb. “It’s not for me. It was for mah…mah Mama.”</p><p>The Ultimate Imposter does not speak. All they do is look at him and listen. “…Mah Mama is sick. So sick. Every day she gets a little weaker. She works herself ta’ death in our restaurant, and even with mah help we kin barely scrape together enough ta’ keep afloat. The medicine she needs to take, i-it’s expensive. When we explored the pharmacy, ah just…saw it. Sitting there. ‘Course ah took it. What kind’a son would ah be if ah didn’t? Ah needed ta’ bring it back ta’ her. She needs it to get…g-get…”</p><p>His hands tighten to fists and he takes a ragged inhale. “Get betta’. It’s been years…years since we went ta’ Hope’s Peak. Monokuma said our memories been taken. I ain’t got no clue what happened, what happened ta’ mah Mama…she can’t live like tha’ on ‘er own…mah Mama…M-Mama…” Teruteru scrubs his face uselessly, sobbing between his words. “An’ Ah done worse too! I-Iffin y’all wanna call sum’un a liar, y’all call me. Ah’m da’ liar! Ya’ ain’t even know half of what ah done-“</p><p>A hand comes to his shoulder and squeezes him fiercely. The Ultimate Imposter’s face is tight, but not with anger. Not with betrayal. It’s compassion.</p><p>For a long while Teruteru cries his eyes out, and the strong hand stays anchored to his shoulder. When he finally calms back down they return to a silence. Teruteru breaks that, too.</p><p>“Ya’ll…Ya’ll ain’t got no right ta’ feel like a liar.” Teruteru says, firm. “That’d be me. Jus’ me.”</p><p>“…Tell me.” Is what the Imposter says. “Tell me…more about her. Your mother.”</p><p>How could the Ultimate Cook refuse? “She…she’s tha’ sweetest person y’all’ll ever meet, s’long as ya’ treat her wit’ respect. Wouldn’t put up wit’ yer lack’a table manners like ah do! But, she’d jus’ fall in love wit’ how much y’all enjoy yer meals...Iffin’ ya’ ever tried her beef stew, ya’d weep.” He feels himself smiling, even as his heart burns a hole in his chest. “She gave me er’rythin’. Gave me mah tal-ent. Taught me tha’ passion tha’ good food brings. Anythin’ in me that’s good came from ‘er. This’ere accent too…Her’s’s home. Jus’ wish it weren’t so catchy.”</p><p>“Does she look like you, as well?”</p><p>“Splittin’ image.” He chuckles. Though, it’s really the other way around. “Ah look jus’ like ‘er. Mah siblings don’t, though. Take after our other Ma’.”</p><p>“Other Ma’?”</p><p>“Diff’ent birth Ma’. She an’ mah Mama-, y’know. She passed on when we were jus’ little ‘uns. Ah don’t really ‘member her much. Same father ‘tween us all, but...he don’t matter. Mama…Mama’s one who took care’a us. No matter what life throws at her, she puts in er’rythin’ ta’ make sure we have it good. Good as we could. Works all day ‘n night, erryday of her life, all ‘cuz she loves us so…” His voice fades out. The air hurts to take in. “A-Always proud’a me. Tha’s what she says. She never takes shit. Ya’ try messin wit mah siblings ‘r me an she’ll beat yer ass black ‘n blue. She don’t put up with them bastards tryin’ ta force her inta’ sellin’ the restaurant. Don’t put up wit’ any of ‘em. Th-They…they can’t stop h-her. She’s strong. So strong, an’ she-, she’s proud’a me-. An’ ah’m so damn scared that sumthin’ will…”</p><p>She’s so fragile, now. But it doesn’t stop her working. It doesn’t stop her because inside, she’s so much stronger than out. Because she’s never been her own priority.</p><p>“She’s everything to you, then.” The Ultimate Imposter says. Their voice is sure.</p><p>He nods, still crying.</p><p>“I comprehend.” He can hear “Byakuya” in that. Self congratulating. But the next is someone else. “If only I could understand.”</p><p>“U-Understand?”</p><p>“I asked you, if you recall.” They say. “About that feeling. Feeling so strongly for someone or something, that you would do anything for them…That is what I have been looking for all this time. What I have seen from Sonia, from Hiyoko. What it drives people to do…In a way, I…I envy it. My life has been nothing. Nothing but clinging to others faces. To the dregs of other’s existences. I see what they feel for each other. Leach from it, but…It remains beyond my grasp. If only I could understand it, perhaps I could truly protect you. I just…I just needed more time, and perhaps…” They shake their head. “Perhaps such a drive…was a hopeless endeavor for a thing like me.”</p><p>Somehow, every word of that is spoken with a straight face.</p><p>…</p><p>“That ain’t right.”</p><p>“…Excuse me?” They ask. Halfway between indignant and perplexed. </p><p>“Ah’m not lettin’ that go. If y’all been made to go through life like that…ah don’t even know ‘ow ta’ tell ya’ ‘ow sorry ah am. It ain’t right. Ain’t fair ‘t’all. But...ya’ think that gives ya’ the right to jus’ go ‘round saying shit like that?” He fidgets, agitated. “Ya’ can’t remember, back on the beach? At mah cookout, how bad you freaked over mah Fugu. Over me tryin’ ta’ eat it? Was that an impression? Was that “Byakuya”?”</p><p>They don’t answer.</p><p>“An’ after that…when we argued, before ya’ left...”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“You and I are not equals in this. I will not be taken in by motive, nor fear.” The man says. “The only thing I care about-“ and for a moment he’s quiet. Puzzled.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“…Y’all knew it too. What ya’ cared ‘bout. What <em>you</em> cared ‘bout. That wuz us, innit?...An’ when we found out yer actual talent-“</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I wanted you to be safe!” The…The sudden cry isn’t Byakuya’s. It’s someone else. Someone angry and frightened and full of sorrow. But the words fall undeniably from his lips. “The only thing I care about is keeping you all safe! Why…? Why is it I cannot…because I am not one of you, I cannot…”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Yer gonna look me in the eye and try ta’ tell me that came from nowhere…? That yer incapable of feelin’ like the rest’a us?”</p><p>They’re perfectly calm. Almost like they aren’t listening. But they are, eyes locked straight to his.</p><p>“Y…You ain’t Byakuya Togami. Or the Ultimate Affluent Progeny. You ain’t a natural-born leader. You ain’t s’possed ta’ take ‘sponsibility, and keep er’ryun at peace, and have ‘em confide in ya’ their worries. That ain’t your job! Weren’t never your job! But ya’ did it all, anyway!” Teruteru waves his comb at the individual, now fully worked up. “So ah don’t know what yer’ tryin’ ta’ pull, sayin’ sum’un like you can’t want nothin’. That ya’ can’t care. Ah already know ya’ do! Ya’ feel that passion, more than any’un else!”</p><p>“You’re…mistaken.” They whisper. “That is simply-“</p><p>“Sim-play nuthin’! Y’all betta’ drop ‘dat talk like’a hot po’tater, ‘for ah give ya’ sum’thin ta’ really whine ‘bout!”</p><p>The scold snaps their attention back forward, jaw slack at his sudden gall. He coughs, combing though his hair and turning away his head. “W-Well…ah mean it!”</p><p>“…I can see that.” They admit, a minute or so later. “Then you must understand, I cannot look out for your…all of your well beings if you work against one another. Regardless of your motivation, creating an unknown variable like that medication in this situation...”</p><p>“It won’appen no more.” The Ultimate Cook says, softly. “Ah promise.”</p><p>“Is that a promise I can trust?”</p><p>Fingers go tight on his comb, shoving it decidedly back in his pocket. He nods.</p><p>“…Very well.” The Ultimate Imposter nods in return. “Then, I will.”</p><p>“-Then ah betta’ not hear this ‘gain. This “Ah ain’t a person” or “Ah can’t care” business!”</p><p>They…laugh. A short, unintentional sound. “…I’ll consider your demand.”</p><p>“Then, we should seal it wit’ a kiss, all proper like!” He makes a motion for them to bend down to him. “Give it sum’ tongue so it’ll take fer sure!” </p><p>“…I don’t know why I expected you to say anything different.” The leader scoffs. It breaks off into another laugh partway though. The cough shortly after, squaring their shoulders back. “…Teruteru, I want you to keep the theft to yourself a bit longer. The tensions within the Funhouse are dangerously high. This is something that will need to be discussed once we’re returned back to the islands, and people have calmed down.”</p><p>“S…So yer gonna tell ‘em?” He asks, voice small. A brief memory comes to mind. They promised it would be a secret if the thief admitted their crime…He supposed he doesn’t really deserve that, after all this trouble.</p><p>“You will tell them.” The Ultimate Imposter corrects. “Because I give you my word, I will not allow harm to befall on you, or anyone, for it…Sprich was wahr ist, trink was klar ist.”</p><p>“H-Huh?”</p><p>“Speak the truth, drink what is clear.” They say. Eyes far in the distance. “It’s an old saying. It refers back to the times in which one would consume alcohol in the place of water. Before people were aware of how to neutralize bacteria and other hazards in their drink, they would often become sick. Distilled drinks avoided these problems…thus, they were the obvious choice to have, for the safety of oneself. Take the right actions, and you will remain safe. Do the right thing, and you will be protected.”</p><p>“Oh…?” He returns a slow nod. “Where’d ya’ hear that?”</p><p>Their hands go tight on each other, knuckles pale. “…I…am not sure. I feel as if…this is the first I’ve recalled it in a long while.”</p><p>“Ah…A-Ah’ll do it.” He manages. “When we’re outta here…er’ryone deserves ta’ know.”</p><p>A mute smirk from them. A look of satisfaction. He doesn’t mind the smugness in it in the least.</p><p>But he’s…got more to admit to than just some stolen medication, doesn’t he?</p><p>“Now go to sleep.” They command. “You’re wasting precious energy, and I expect you to assist in preforming a proper investigation tomorrow.”</p><p>He manages a little salute and a wink. “Yes, Mx…Though, are ya’ sure yer bed couldn’t use a bit’a company?”</p><p>“I’m quite certain.”</p><p>“Hmm. I guess mah dreams’ll have ta’ satisfy me. In that case, at least let me know, fer mah fantasies. Are ya’ packing sausage or clam or-?”</p><p>He’s shown the door. Still, Teruteru feels a lot closer to his leader than before. And…</p><p>He has a promise to keep now. A real one.</p><p>Regardless of that, dreams of the lovely individual would have to suffice. But he can hardly expect to have one. Not with all the other horrors surrounding them, tempting nightmares in its stead.</p><p>The Ultimate Cook knew their memories were stolen. In that time that’s gone missing, Hope’s Peak was…was actually destroyed? Just like Sonia’s kingdom? Just like the world?</p><p>And Ultimate Despair…there were several of them in their class. Was it true that this killing game was because of them? That he and the rest would have agreed to be apart of it?</p><p>Teruteru wouldn’t do that. He had too much to lose.</p><p>But, the cameras, they’re being used to…? There weren’t any cameras in this building though, were there? Not like the rest of the island. Then, was their time here not being broadcasted? Of course not, there’s no way this was really being shown to people around the world. That was ridiculous…</p><p>He hopes that it isn’t true, and hates himself for using the word. If his Mama saw him here, like this, he isn’t sure the poor gal could take it.</p><p>But there aren’t any cameras here, and so for now, it’s one problem he can shove back out of mind. Just until they’re out of this Funhouse.</p><p>Just a little bit longer.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>“Wha-?! Teruteru and the leader spent part of the night together?!” Ibuki cries, horrified.</p><p>“Oh ho ho, something like that.” He teases, glad to rest after a tough section of hours rechecking rooms and hallways. There’s…there’s nothing new. Not yet. And Gundham and Hajime...both refused to show on this side of the Funhouse. But he did what his leader asked him. Right now that was all he could do. “Well, their body is still pure. For now. Of course, next time we’re left alone, I’ll make sure to rectify that little detail. Think of all the ways you could push and pull that plump form…”</p><p>“Teruteru is showing his dangerous side again!” Ibuki squeals. “Ok! Operation – Lock up, Stock up, and Bail is in full effect! Ibuki won’t let the leader go without a fight!”</p><p>“Then ah better whip you up sum lunch, ‘cuz it’ll be an all day job!”</p><p>He doesn’t really think the words through until they’re out, winching terribly. Even the mention of food felt like a sin. Ibuki’s good humor dampens the thoughtless quip. Her aversion to conflict, in a place like this, was truly a blessing. “No! Ibuki wouldn’t trade the leader, even for a super yummy lunch! She needs two-, no, three lunches as a down payment! With an eight percent interest rate!”</p><p>“E-Eight percent? That’s a bit harsh. I’ll give you six lunches at four percent.”</p><p>“Five at six percent! And two sides of chips!”</p><p>“…drop the chips, and it’s a deal.”</p><p>“What are you two babbling about?” For a brief moment Teruteru doesn’t realize the tone, turning back with confusion. </p><p>“Mon Cher!” He chirps, after a moment of recognition. “Just bartering for your hand, of course!”</p><p>“Hey! The leader is definitely a pumpkin, not a cherry!”</p><p>“Oh ah’ll pump-‘em all right-“</p><p>“Shut up.” The Ultimate Imposter snaps, Byakuya’s voice. It feels jarring to hear, but just for a moment. Then it’s back it’s inconsistent waver. “…apologies, I... Have you two seen Hajime today? He did not appear to assist. Chiaki confirmed his safety earlier this morning, however…I am still concerned.”</p><p>It’s no wonder, that. Yesterday was…Teruteru’s nearly forgotten what the poor man had gone through, so concerned with his leader’s sake. He can see the writing on the wall, what he’s about to be asked. “Ah’m not sure me ‘n Hajime’ll get along well.” Teruteru admits. “We had a…um…disagreement.”</p><p>“I see…I am afraid that my presence is not welcome on that side of the Funhouse, otherwise I would check on him myself. I understand you must be exhausted, Ibuki, but-“</p><p>“Ibuki will absolutely go check on Hajime for the leader!” The girl cheers. “It’s time for another band lesson for sure!”</p><p>Their leader’s lips quirk up at the Ultimate Musician’s genuinely beaming smile. A moment of honest relief. “Thank you, Ibuki. Please return safely, and do not expel unnecessary effort. If there is any trouble, you will return immediately and inform me.”</p><p>“Yep-a-roonie!”</p><p>With little else for build up, the Ultimate Imposter returns to their business and the Ultimate Musician wanders down to the elevator. Teruteru feels a touch guilty of blowing the job off, but it’s alright. Ibuki can take care of it. Alone. On the side of the Funhouse with Fuyuhiko and Peko and Nagito…</p><p>…ah, damn it.</p><p>“Hold up! Ah’m comin’ too!”</p><p>“Then I “reckon” that “ah’m” waiting on it!”</p><p>“Shaddap!”</p><p>The two make a quick journey over, Teruteru taking advantage of his taller companion to fade in the back…just in case. It’s easy to find the man. He’s just sitting there, up in the table area. Well, of course he is. No one could do anything but sit around in here. But despite the lax stance, Hajime looks labored. Head resting in shaky hands upon the table. “H-Hajime?”</p><p>The Reserve Course Student goes stiff, head swiveling to meet them. It’s hard not to notice his hunched posture. Arms drawn in and up. Defensive, as if they’re a threat.</p><p>It’s hard to blame him for it, either.</p><p>Ibuki eagerly takes center stage, grinning ear to ear. “Oh hai! Ibuki’s here for a band lesson! And Teruteru came too, ‘cuz he didn’t have anything better to do!”</p><p>She’s…not wrong, exactly. “As if there’s any greater purpose than coming onto cute boys, in every sense of the phrase…and besides, our leader asked us to check on you.” He explains. “Are you-?”</p><p>“Leader?” Hajime blinks at them. “What is that supposed to mean?”</p><p>“I…you know…our leader?”</p><p>“You…” And the Reserve Course Student falls tense in alarm. “The Imposter? You’re saying they’re your leader?”</p><p>Even Ibuki seems aware of the sudden awkward air, though she makes a point to dismiss it like nothing. “Yep! Yep! Ibuki thinks she knows that country-ism! Don’t jump on your horses in the middle of the race!”</p><p>“Don’t swap horses midstream.” Teruteru mumbles, a bit disgusted in himself for engaging. “And that doesn’t matter, anyway. Regardless if they’re the Ultimate Imposter, they’re still our leader. Besides that, they were worried about you. Yesterday, you…you almost got mauled. And that profile-“</p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>“…Eh?”</p><p>“Just…Just stay away from me.” The man looks away, green eyes welling up with some…odd emotion.</p><p>“H-Hajime-“</p><p>“Whatever you did to Nagito-“ Hajime says, abruptly. “I don’t understand, but that’s your fault, isn’t it?”</p><p>”Um…Ibuki doesn’t know what you’re talking about-“</p><p>“Not you. Him.” Hajime doesn’t move his gaze from the far away wall. Doesn’t need to. “I don’t know what happened between you two…but it did something to him. This…this Hope thing! He was normal before that party! He was my friend! All this time, he’s the only one who believed in me, and now he thinks I’m just some kind of worthless Reserve Course-!”</p><p>“H-Hajime!” Teruteru cries, helpless. “Ah didn’t-“</p><p>Ibuki cuts him off in her own panic. “Hajime isn’t worthless!”</p><p>“”Hajime” isn’t a Reserve Course!” The man spits back. His eyes don’t look right. Teruteru’s seen him angry. Seen him tired and hurt and betrayed and afraid. But this isn’t that. He doesn’t know what to call it. “Nagito knew that! He believed in me, and you…all of you Ultimates, you…! Why are you trying to do this to me…?” A hand comes to gently cup his head.</p><p>And then like that, Hajime collapses in a heap to the ground.</p><p>“Not a dead body! NOT A DEAD BODY!” Ibuki goes haywire, leaping across the space to him and slapping her plans against his face. “Hajime! Hajime!”</p><p>“H-Hold on!” Teruteru squeals, bolting back downstairs to the elevator and slamming the switch. It feels like ages until the door opens and he jumps inside.</p><p>The first person he sees when the elevator stops is the Ultimate Gamer. He latches onto her by the hand and drags her back, spitting out something incomprehensible. She seems to get the gist, disappearing into the lift. The Ultimate Cook rushes to find a few more people, his leader and the Ultimate Gymnast, before heading back over. </p><p>By the time they get there, Hajime’s been moved from the floor and into his room. Chiaki sits in the edge of his bed, absently clicking away on her gamepad. Ibuki’s smiling again, but her face is slick with a lingering cold sweat.</p><p>“What happened to Hank?!” Akane demands, shoving a fist hard into her opposite palm. “Someone need to get their ass kicked?!”</p><p>“Hajime’s alright.” Chiaki says. “…He passed out, I think. He’s breathing normal.”</p><p>“…there is precedent.” Their leader admits. That’s true. Hajime fainted back when they all found themselves whisked to this death trap of an island. “The shock he’s recently gone through, paired with hunger, could have lead to this situation. Allow me to look him over.”</p><p>“So, he conked out…’cuz of how hungry he was?” Akane puts together, frowning deep. </p><p>Their leader nods, inspecting the man carefully. After a few minutes, he pulls back, addressing the room. “I won’t ask him to investigate any further. Obviously I’ve made another mistake in assuming his strength. He’ll need to be watched and made to rest more frequently…Chiaki, may I ask you to do so?”</p><p>“…Yeah, ok.” The woman mumbles. “I think it’s a bad idea for him to be alone, too…”</p><p>“You did the right thing, coming to get me.” The Ultimate Imposter nods to the cook.</p><p>He hums, pleased at the praise. It doesn’t abate his worry in the slightest. When the others vacate to let the Reserve Course rest, he lingers behind.</p><p>“It’s good – you looking after him.” He blurts in the girl’s direction, smoothing though his hair. “Oh ho, I bet he’ll appreciate it, too. I can see it now – Dreams, soft and savory running though his sleeping mind. Winding him up and up! Yet he wakes too soon! Caught at the climax! Bleary eyed! Unfulfilled and needy but- There, his angel! His knight in miniskirt and stockings! There when he needs her most! And already in the bed, no less! Oh ho ho!”</p><p>Chiaki hums, face still buried in her handheld.</p><p>The Ultimate Cook fiddles with his comb a moment, glancing back at the door. “Hey, kin ya’…do me a favor? And don’t ask no questions? I-Iffin’ Nagito come’s round ta’ see Hajime….tell him ta’ mosey on along?”</p><p>The Ultimate Gamer raises her head. Unfocused stare caught on the cook long enough to cause him to twitch. “…yeah.” She mumbles. “Right now that’s a good idea. What he said to Hajime yesterday effected him a lot…I think.” And then a moment later. “…did something happen between you and him, too?”</p><p>“H-Huh?!”</p><p>“Because…a couple days ago, you seemed like you didn’t wanna be around him when I suggested it…and...”</p><p>“Naw’, ain’t like…d-don’t y’all worry ‘bout that. Ahem. I mean, a lot of things happen when I’m involved. I’m good at making sure they’re memorable, too~ Don’t forget about me if you and Hajime are ever looking for a third to spice things up!”</p><p>“…oh, like a three player game? I think I have a few party games we could play.”</p><p>Teruteru wiggles his eyebrows in the most exaggerated fashion he can. “Sounds like my kind of party, alright. I’ll bring the special equipment.”</p><p>Is leaving her with him enough? If Nagito wanted to do something…</p><p>“…are you gonna mosey along too, Teruteru?”</p><p>“Huh?” Teruteru sputters, embarrassed. “Is there a reason you and Ibuki have to keep repeating those things?! I can’t help it, alright? It’s hard to keep it away sometimes. Especially when things are so stressful around here…”</p><p>“…saying what?” She asks. “I don’t get it.”</p><p>“Saying what I say! “Reckon” and “mosey” and…all of that! It ain’t-, It’s not funny!”</p><p>“Sorry.” Chiaki takes a moment to finish up something in her game, the death cry of some boss echoing in the space of the room. ”…I didn’t say it to make fun of you. I appreciate it.”</p><p>“Huh…?”</p><p>“Because…that’s you, right? And you’re our friend. So, me and Ibuki wanted to share it, because that makes it important to us.” Chiaki goes quiet a long moment, expressionless. “…I think.”</p><p>“…” </p><p>“And…” She hums. “They’re also kinda funny to say.” </p><p>“You didn’t need to add that part.” He says, and damn if it ain’t hard to stay mad when a sexy girl calls him important.</p><p>He takes another long look at the prone man. Sunken eyes and off tempo breath. Wonders if he looked the same when he caught that Despair Disease. Wonders how Hajime could have stood the sight of it. “…Yeah, I’ll mosey along.”</p><p>Hajime looks so…weak. He’s…</p><p>He’s starving.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Considering everything else that’s happened, no. Teruteru can’t find it in himself to be surprised to end up cornered by the class’s resident Ultimate Yakuza. “The fuck was that thing doing over here?”</p><p>“Th-Thing?” The Ultimate Cook’s face twitches down to a grimace. “…yer talkin’ ‘bout-“</p><p>“How about you try to speak like a normal person?”</p><p>“…You mean our leader.”</p><p>“Leader? You’re shitting me. You forget that guy’s been tricking you since you got here? You’re an idiot if you’re still looking up to it!”</p><p>Teruteru stifles any potential response, just tends himself with his comb and turns attention to a far away wall. He’s really getting sick of having nothing else to look at. </p><p>“Why was that Imposter on Strawberry side?”</p><p>“H-Hajime…had a problem.”</p><p>“The Reserve Course? What did he do?”</p><p>“Passed out. He’s-” Dying. “-havin’ trouble.”</p><p>Fuyuhiko’s face twitches. On almost anyone else, Teruteru might have called the expression concern. “Tch. Of course he fucking passed out. Christ. No wonder in this hell hole! We need some fucking food!”</p><p>“Like I don’t know that!” He snaps, surprising to even himself. “I’m a chef-…I’m a cook, alright? How do you think I feel about this?!”</p><p>“I don’t give a shit about what you feel! The only reason we’re talking is for you to tell me what thing is up to!”</p><p>“The only thing our leader’s “up to” is tryin’ ya’ git us outa ‘ere! Unlike sum’ people who’re still too busy makin’ threats an’ shouting orders!” He shoves his comb back in his pocket. “Ah ain’t talked ta’ Mahiru neither, so don’t even ask.”</p><p>“You’re talking a lot of shit to the guy who owns your ass.”</p><p>He…He is, isn’t he? Teruteru doesn’t think he’d ever go this far before. Like there was something that should be stopping him right about now…</p><p>…Huh?</p><p>“The hell are you looking at?” Fuyuhiko demands. “You got something to say?”</p><p>He hesitates, turning to check behind him, as if someone might be creeping outside his view. “It’s odd to see you so…”</p><p>“What?!”</p><p>“A-Alone. I mean, isn’t Peko with you?”</p><p>Fuyuhiko’s head snaps so fast in his direction it nearly flies off his neck. His mouth opens as if to yell, but he doesn’t. Instead his words are spoken softly. “…Have you seen her?”</p><p>“Eh?”</p><p>“Have you seen her?”</p><p>“Ah, well-“ His confusion starts to shift into concern. “No, I haven’t…I’m sure she’s near, right? It’s not as if there’s anywhere to go.”</p><p>Fuyuhiko keeps the gaze for a moment longer, before abruptly turning away.</p><p>“W…Wait, are you telling me-?!”</p><p>Fuyuhiko certainly doesn’t wait, shoving his way up the stairs. There’s a thump and a frightened shout, followed by a familiar indignant voice belting out a line of arcane curses on someone’s future bloodline,</p><p>Teruteru…should probably tell someone.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>He’s interrupted another row, or at least caught the tail end of it. Mahiru stood far across from their leader and shooting them daggers. It’s impossible to read their expression in return. Regardless, the conversation is dropped when he enters the space. Under the photographer’s silent threat, Teruteru explains himself with the minimum amount of innuendo he can manage. </p><p>“Missing…?” His leader echos after him. They look away, face pulled to sharp alert. “…I see.”</p><p>“You see?!” The Ultimate Photographer slams a hand against the wall. “What is that supposed to mean, “I see”! Teruteru, you said Peko’s gone missing?! In here?”</p><p>“Y-Yeah, ah’m thinkin’ so. At least, Fuyuhiko doesn’t know where she’s gone.” </p><p>“We have to ask everyone if they’ve seen her, and when-“ Mahiru sighs sharply. “Jeez. No. No one has a clue about the time around here. Teruteru?”</p><p>“I-I haven’t seen Peko since last night. Oh, but it’s four sixteen right now, if that helps.”</p><p>“It’s better than nothing, but not by much.” The Ultimate Photographer pushes past, heading to the stairs. “I’ll get everyone together. We can try to figure out what happened.”</p><p>“Wait there.” Their leader says. “If Peko has vanished, it should not be you on lookout. Your life has been threatened multiple times by Fuyuhiko-“</p><p>“That doesn’t matter.” She spits. “If someone’s actually gone missing in here, that can only mean one of two things! That they’ve found a way out, o-or…”</p><p>Teruteru feels a sudden chill. Or they’re dead.</p><p>…H-Ha, no, that wouldn’t-, as if no one would notice-?</p><p>“Do not jump to conclusions. Either of you.” The Ultimate Imposter says. “It is vital to remain calm. Peko is not in danger, I am certain. Mahiru, remain here. I will organize a search-“</p><p>“I don’t think you have any right to tell me what I should and shouldn’t do.” Mahiru spits. “…You might not be the stuck-up man I thought you were…but now I can’t think anything. I don’t know one thing about you. Only that I can’t trust you, and I sure can’t trust in your judgement.”</p><p>“M-Mahiru-“ Teruteru blurts. His leader puts out a hand, silencing him.</p><p>“You are correct, Mahiru. I have no right to give you orders. I am no longer your leader, and I do not have your trust…instead, I ask as your classmate, please do not put yourself in danger. I…I do not wish for you to come to harm.”</p><p>“…I’ll do what I have to.” She says, not turning back. “Like I’d have expected a leader to.”</p><p>The Ultimate Photographer leaves without another word. Her hand keeps pressing to the wall as she walks. Keeping her balance.</p><p>“Wh-What do we do?” Teruteru blurts, breaking the tension left in her wake. “If Peko’s really missing-, could she be hurt? Or trapped somewhere? Did she actually get out? There’s no way she wouldn’t come back for us, if Fuyuhiko is still inside too-“</p><p>“Teruteru.” They stop him, pudgy face drawn up tight and wary. “I want you to believe me when I assure you Peko is fine, wherever she may be.”</p><p>Coming from the same person who wouldn’t even let him risk eating his own cooking on the off chance it was dangerous…it’s hard not to take their assurance as genuine. “…al’ight. Then, what should ah do, leader?” </p><p>Their smile of relief isn’t as easy as the ones they show to the Ultimate Musician, but it’s still real. “Akane should still be in this part of the building. Look with her in Grape House for any sign of our missing classmate. I will check a few things myself, and then…regardless of Mahiru’s opinion of me, I will make sure to accompany her for any further exploration.”</p><p>“Yes, Mx.” He gives back a cheery nod and a wink, eased by the goal. In return, they shake their head in what could almost be considered amusement. They head upstairs rather than down, leaving him there.</p><p>Teruteru can’t in good conscious call this [Free Time], but just the same, he doesn’t mind the excuse to go find the Ultimate Gymnast. He’d tried to spend time with her yesterday. Or, more accurately, tried to find someone to vent to. Not his brightest idea. The last thing she had needed was him trying to come and unload his own worries on her (obviously, he should have offered to unload something far different). Wasn’t her personality to take in other’s personal problems in the first place, let alone now, starving and struggling with the death of someone close to her.</p><p>He really had been thoughtless, acting for his own gain. It was probably his fault she and the leader got in a fight later that day, upon reflection. Perhaps he should apologize, or…</p><p>Well, standing here wasn’t helping anyone. He’s gotten his order, so it’s Akane he goes to see. Not very hard to find her, kneeling in her crappy room with a far off, grumpy look etched in her features.</p><p>“Ah. You’re resting?”</p><p>“Gah! Damn it, don’t sneak up on me like that!”</p><p>He certainly hadn’t been sneaking. It seemed like she was just too tired to have been paying much attention. No wonder, using so much energy to train and run around. Akane doesn’t look well. Her usual gorgeous, olive complexion turned an unhealthily pale. He takes a brief glance at his own hand, worried if he’s followed suit.</p><p>The Ultimate Cook shakes his head, throwing the thought away. “Sumthin’ happened. Peko, I think she’s gone missing.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah? Is someone looking for her?”</p><p>“…Yes’m. You and I are supposed to, also.”</p><p>“Aw man. Fine.” The woman heaves herself up, thoroughly unimpressed by the news. More likely, not bothering to think the implications through. He tugs the tall woman along by the hand across the second floor, checking the rooms even as he’s pretty sure she can’t have gotten there without someone noticing. They end up on the floor below, and shortly thereafter, back in Grape Tower.</p><p>“Man, I’m sick of bending over so you can grab on me!” The Ultimate Gymnast complains. “It’s making my stomach ache more!”</p><p>“Girls were made to bend over, you know.” Teruteru says, reluctantly abandoning the grip. “Perhaps you can let me hold onto your front, instead.”</p><p>“Sure, I guess. Hey, but if I get in a fight, don’t get in my way!”</p><p>“Eh? Really?!” He perks up, making grabbing hands at two specific targets on her front. “I won’t let that offer slide, you know!”</p><p>“Eh. The little ones always wanna come up and hug on me, so I’m used to it.” She eyes him a moment. A frown tugs her lips. “Tch. You’re little too. So is that baby gangster. And Hank-“</p><p>“Hajime?”</p><p>“Hagenie. Yeah. I thought he was tougher then most of you, but then he passed out...Plus, there’s the one who sings, and that sleepy chick, or the yellow one that screams all the time. Man. You’d all get yourselves killed back home.”</p><p>His arms drop back to his sides. “…k-killed? Was it honestly that bad?”</p><p>“Yeah. Weak guys like you all die everyday.” Her face darkens, voice a rare somber affair. “Either you’re stabbed and left in a ditch, or you starve…”</p><p>“A-Akane-,”</p><p>“I mean, you’re totally asking for it! If you can’t get something to eat, you’re gonna get yourselves killed, right?! Hector could’a dropped dead!” She huffs, hands pulling to fists. “Damn it! If I don’t eat, I’m gonna get weak too! If I’m weak, who’s gonna take care of you little ones?! And I still need revenge for Coach Nekomaru! I have to stay strong! I’ve got to be stronger than anyone!”</p><p>“Yer…tryin’ ta’ be strong fer all’a us?” He asks. For some reason, he’s never considered that before. “…Then, the reason ya’ aren’t ashamed of all that...eating trash or living in the street…”</p><p>Akane smacks one hand into another, scoffing. “Stuff like that doesn’t matter if it keeps me alive! ‘Cuz if I’m alive, it means I can keep you little one’s alive too! That’s the point!”</p><p>It’s…hard to tell her that’s wrong. The way she says it, there’s no real flaw in her words. Why should she be ashamed of having to go though that, if it’s all to protect the people she cares for?</p><p>If Teruteru stops to think about it, how is undercutting prices or fudging taxes any different? Living in the rural countryside and fighting to keep up to the bills?</p><p>…Teruteru feels closer to Akane than before.</p><p>“Akane, ah…ah’m sorry. Y’all’ve been tryin’ ya tell me sumthin’ this whole time, and ah ain’t been listening-“</p><p>“Hey, Meat man.” The Ultimate Gymnast suddenly speaks up, head pulled up high. Shoulders squared right behind her. “That thing said something before…If I really wanna eat something, I just have to kill someone. Right?”</p><p>“…Eh?” Teruteru swallows hard. “Y…You…”</p><p>“Am I right?”</p><p>“You…you wouldn’t think to actually…” He stutters, falling a step backwards. Then another. “I mean, that’s what Monokuma said, but you wouldn’t-“</p><p>“Alright.” Akane nods. Without another word she’s strutting forward, throwing open the door to Grape Tower without a care and continuing outside.</p><p>Teruteru shakes off his shock and barrels out after her. “W-Wait!” He calls, to be ignored completely. An awful feeling bursts in his chest.</p><p>His leader. He has to get his leader.</p><p>He charges back up the stairs, hoping against hope that they hadn’t already passed over to Strawberry House. The second floor is empty, the third-. If he had the time he’d sigh with relief. Catching sight of them slipping into view from inside that isolated shrine room. “M-Mah leader!”</p><p>They jolt a bit, turning to his panicked voice. “Teruteru?”</p><p>“There’s-, come quick!”</p><p>“What happened?” They demand, crossing the room in seemingly a single motion.</p><p>“Akane, she-, ah think she’s gonna do somethin’ stupid!”</p><p>“Where is she?”</p><p>“Downstairs!”</p><p>Without a further question they charge down the stairs, the cook at their heels. “She, we were talkin’, and all of a sudden she asks if she’s gotta kill sum’un ta’ get outta here-“</p><p>He doesn’t have time to say more. A crash rumbles though the building. Teruteru freezes halfway between the first and second floor. His leader does not. </p><p>He hears Akane screaming in rage. A mocking laugh. His leader shouts. Teruteru forces himself past the remaining steps, peeking around the corner. The first thing he sees is the muscular “ogre” statue shattered to bits across the floor. Akane is panting, crouched and ready to lunge. Monokuma stands across the room, merely giggling into its paws.</p><p>“You called for me, just to try and beat up your poor old headmaster? I’m so disappointed, you know!” Monokuma laughs, dancing in between the scattered gray granite.</p><p>“Stay still so I can kill ya!” Akane roars, slamming her foot into the ground just inches from where the thing used to be. “Then I can get out of here and get everyone some food!”</p><p>“Akane!” The Ultimate Imposter screams. “Leave it! Fight me if you must! Don’t try to face that creature!”</p><p>She turns to them with a snarl. “I’m done with all of this! Feeling so weak and hungry…! It’s this thing’s fault we’re starving! That coach Nekomaru is dead! I’m not just gonna wait here anymore, damn it!”</p><p>“Is that sooo?” Monokuma hums. “Well, if you really can’t be reasoned with…”</p><p>“She hasn’t yet laid a hand on you!” The Ultimate Imposter cries, now directed to their captor. Their voice cracks, soft and wiggling and terrified. “Let her go! She’s done nothing yet! She warrants no punishment!”</p><p>“Normally that would be the case, but…she’s already broken a killing school trip rule, hasn’t she?”</p><p>Akane furrows her eyebrows. “…Huh?”</p><p>“The destruction of Jabberwok Island property is strictly prohibited. Just look what you’ve done to my lovely statue of the Ogre? I’m afraid such a careless infraction to the rules…warrants a severe punishment.”</p><p>“Huh?” Akane asks, again, hands falling to her hips and head cocking in her confusion. “What’s that mean?”</p><p>“AKANE!” Their leader all but bellows, sprinting across the room, and…</p><p>And…</p><p>I s   d r e n c h e d   a s   s h e   i s   b l o w n   t o   b i t s</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>The world is pink and green and swirling. Patterns shift across the walls. Grapes. His sister would give a drawling dissertation that they’re “abstracted”. So, they aren’t actually grapes. Just a grouping of circles pushed together, that the brain sees as a representation of “grapes”. Never made sense to him. “Is just a drawin’. Iffin’ ya got time ta’ gab ya’ got time ta’ take ‘dis plate ta’ table three.” Or something similar, he’d say. And then she’d bitch and moan that she never offered to work in the restaurant, she had her own job and paid her own bills, so she didn’t owe him or Mama anything. Then they’d both be hollering at each other, and…</p><p>“Here.”</p><p>He startles, suddenly aware someone’s in his proximity, flinching back like he’s vulnerable to attack. His leader looks down at him with an unreadable gaze. Slowly, they extend out a hand, giving him a plain white handkerchief. “Your hand, and face.”</p><p>Teruteru tries to take it, arm jerking up and fingers clamping in an unnatural grip. A splatter of warm liquid is spread across the back of his palm. His cheek feels wet and sticky. </p><p>His leader is painted pink, head to toe.</p><p>And the floor. And the ceiling. And everywhere. Everywhere.</p><p>The elevator opens, and into the room comes pouring so many people. And there are others already waiting that Teruteru doesn’t even remember walking in, and…There’s just so much screaming and crying, and…</p><p>“What the fuck hap-?!” Fuyuhiko’s voice cracks so badly he goes mute partway through, only mouthing the rest of his sentence. </p><p>“A…Akane…” Teruteru doesn’t recognize himself speaking. It just happens. “She jus’...an’ M-Monokuma, he-“</p><p>“Did someone say my name? Monokuma appears!” </p><p>“Get away!” His leader shouts, voice morphing between each word into patterns and languages hard to recognize. “Raus mit dir! You’ve done enough!”</p><p>“So testy!” The thing laughs at them, at all of them. “Well, with it being so close to profile time, I decided to announce this in person.”</p><p>“Wh…What?” Hajime is barley breathing, still as weak and pained as he had looked unconscious in bed. Chiaki clenching down on his hand with an expression of sorrow.</p><p>“It seems one of you forgot your place.” The black and white bear laughs. “Do you see that smear you’re all stepping in…? Can you fill in the blanks.”</p><p>“Oh my god.” Mahiru chokes. “Oh my god, it’s, it’s blood. Then-“</p><p>“Good news for you!” The creature laughs. “You don’t have to worry about her complaining about how ridiculously hungry she was anymore…oops! Did I remind you myself? Well, try not think think too much about it…or you might just end up like her.”</p><p>“…Akane.” The Ultimate Gamer mumbles. Her shoes shifting on the ground…smearing the…the pink…a-and…</p><p>“Sh-She jus’-“ He can’t breath. He can’t breath. “She jus’…a-an’ then the blood, a-an’ she jus’ wasn’t there no more-”</p><p>“I won't allow this.” Their leader speaks, now quiet. “I...I won’t allow this any longer.”</p><p>“Such determined words!” Monokuma sighs. “But…it looks like you were just a bit too slow! Maybe you should have tired imitating Nekomaru! He probably would have been able to calm her down, or at least block that missal!” And then, a laugh. “Aw, don’t feel too bad! It’s not like you pledged to protect your classmates from dying or anything!”</p><p>“Wh…Why…” Chiaki’s soft voice blubbers. An intense emotion burns on her face. “We aren’t supposed to…I-It’s our job to help, and you…”</p><p>“This bloodshed…” Gundham says lowly. “…since the Wild One’s death has come to pass…has our way, too, been cleared? One life for many?”</p><p>“Pft, are you joking?! Of course not! You’re only allowed to leave the Funhouse for a murder! Not just because some idiot broke a school trip rule!”</p><p>“You mean she just…she’s dead for nothing?” Hajime whispers, horrified.</p><p>“For an Ultimate to die like that…ahaha…I feel so much despair.” Nagito grins painfully. “I see…even she wasn’t truly an Ultimate of Hope…but that’s alright. If her death can inspire us to keep going, then it wasn’t meaningless in the slightest!”</p><p>“Y…You…” Teruteru sputters, small hands drawn into fists. “You son’ bitch-“</p><p>“Oh? Do you have something to say?” The man asks, gaze dimming. “…you and the Ultimate Imposter were the only two here in Grape house, weren’t you? Akane was left alone with you, and now…well, I’m sure you’re willing to explain how this event actually occurred, right?”</p><p>It’s such a blatant, cruel tactic. Cuts like a knife. Teruteru’s neck itches so bad it clogs his very breath. “A-Ah wuz jus’ talkin’ wit’ her...a-an’, an she asked if she could git us all out if she killed sum’un, a-an’ she wouldn’t stop-!”</p><p>“You are saying you were with the Wild One before she met her end?” Gundham demands. Even he’s shaken, eyes locked to the pooling pink beneath their feet.</p><p>“Did you say something to her?” Hajime demands. “If you were the last person with her, what did you say?!”</p><p>“Ah-“ He sobs. “Ah didn’t-!“</p><p>“Don’t say anything more.” His leader says, crisply. Hand thrown out as if to hold him back, or perhaps hide him from the rest of the class’s sight. “This was of no fault of his. If you wish to blame someone, I…I should have protected her. She should have been able to come to me. This is my fault. All of this.”</p><p>“Yep, pretty much!” Monokuma hums, tapping on its wrist as if pointing to a watch. “Well, it’s a little early, but I guess we might as well just get the rest of those profiles over with. Why don’t you all assemble in Grape Tower! Then you can get back to starving.”</p><p>“Fuck that! Who cares about the profiles! Peko’s still-!” Fuyuhiko cuts himself off, slamming a fist hard into a pink-stained wall. “Damn it!”</p><p>“Fuyuhiko-“ Mahiru of all people speaks, putting a hand to his direction, before sharply pulling it back. The Ultimate Yakuza darts past her, everyone, throwing himself into Grape Tower. Be it routine, desperation to get the profiles finally done with, a desire to abandon the evidence of their classmate s m e a r e d    o n    t h e    f l o o r –</p><p>Everyone follows. So does Teruteru, cowering behind the Ultimate Imposter’s imposing frame all the while.</p><p>“Everyone here? Or, well, everyone who can be bothered? Yes? Then let’s just finish this up, shall we? Ahem…”</p><p> </p><p>“Her name…was Akane Owari.”</p><p> </p><p>Teruteru feels the urge to vomit. As if there’s anything to expel.</p><p> </p><p>“Female, 17, B blood. Born on July 15th, with a height of 5’7”. She loves to eat!</p><p>She was the Ultimate Gymnast.</p><p>Akane Owari displayed physical capabilities far outclassing even Olympian counterparts. Though unskilled, her raw talent enabled near-super human performance in a large array of athletic sports.</p><p>Additional Notes: Originates from the slums of XXXXX city. Caretaker to an unknown quantity of younger siblings."</p><p> </p><p>No one can manage a word. Monokuma giggles. “And the next…”</p><p> </p><p>“His name…is Nagito Komaeda.</p><p>He is male, age 17. His blood type is O. His birthday is April 28th, and he’s 5’9”. He likes things that are beautiful.</p><p>He is the Ultimate Lucky Student</p><p>Nagito Komaeda is the winner of the 20XX Hope’s Peak Admission Lottery. Due to this draw, he will be enrolled within the Main Course.</p><p>Additional Notes: Mandatory background review has revealed a series of mathematically implausible events occurring within his lifetime. These events include, but are not limited to, survival of a catastrophic plane crash, winning of a 300mil lottery sum, and a rare diagnosis of stage 3 lymphoma and frontal lobe dementia. A serious investigation into Nagito Komaeda’s expression of “Luck” is recommended, should pertaining costs remain low."</p><p> </p><p>Nagito laughs gently. “To think, Hope’s Peak had the time to waste on a worthless talent like my luck...if only I could have brought them good luck at their downfall…”</p><p>“Nagito…” Mahiru asks. “Are you…honestly that sick?”</p><p>“Oh, please don’t trouble yourself about that.” His eyes pull up, looking at nothing at all. “Most of you already knew, but it doesn’t really matter…even if I wasn’t, I’d get called sick anyway!” He laughs like it’s a joke. Like he doesn’t deserve it. </p><p>“Now…this last file is a little bit different from the rest!” Monokuma calls. “You’ll all wanna pay close attention...some people would kill to hear this kinda thing. Others would die for it. Fuhuhu…some might even kill themselves.”</p><p> </p><p>“His name…is Izuru Kamakura.</p><p>His gender is Classified. Age, blood type, birthday, height, Classified. He cannot find joy in anything.</p><p>He is the Ultimate Hope for Humanity.”</p><p> </p><p>…what?</p><p>“Izuru Kamakura?” Gundham repeats, when no one else can manage a sound. “You jest us, Trojan Bear! There is no such mortal among us!”</p><p>Monokuma only grins.</p><p>“This person...Izuru Kamakura.” Hajime speaks next, the dryness in his throat audible. “…is he here now? With us?”</p><p>“You could say he is…you could also say he isn’t! It’s more of a matter of perspective.”</p><p>“Give is a straight answer, already!” Fuyuhiko demands. “There’s another mystery here?! Damn it, we already found the imposter! Is this Kamakura supposed to be the traitor of something? And what the hell is this bullshit “Ultimate Hope for Humanity” crap? I bet you just made that up for shits and giggles, didn’t you?!”</p><p>“…Is it you, Imposter?” Hajime demands. Nagito barks out a laugh. Their leader shakes their head.</p><p>“I have never taken such a form…however, the name is familiar.”</p><p>“Familiar?”</p><p>“Yes. As it should be to all of us. If not from research, then from it’s unavoidable presence within this building.”</p><p>“Ultimate Imposter, you’re referring to the paintings, aren’t you?” Nagito says. “Izuru Kamakura. Hope’s Peak’s glorious founder! Without him, the world’s greatest symbol of hope would not have existed…the strange thing is, only one of those portraits is of that man. The other seems to be of someone entirely different!”</p><p>“That guy with the scars…?” Ibuki asks. “He looked brutal! And, um, not in the fun way…”</p><p>“Yer sayin’…that portrait’s of this guy?” Teruteru mumbles. “Ul-ti-mate Hope?”</p><p>A title like that could only bring to mind further horror.</p><p>“I-If he’s really the Ultimate Hope…!” Nagito is trembling on his feet, mouth slick and arms clawing his own shoulders. “Ahahaha…This must be the good luck we’ve earned. The counter to the despair amongst us! Aha, ah-“</p><p>“You mean another thing out there to try and screw with us?” Fuyuhiko spits. Nagito shakes his head, huffing short breaths.</p><p>“The Ultimate Hope…he can only be here to destroy the Despair among us! Then I see. All of this was for him! Everyone here is a stepping stool for this Ultimate Hope, and this Despair his adversary…I’m really, really lucky to be here to see it!” He turns to the class, beaming. “If Izuru Kamakura is here…please, feel free to kill me in the name of destroying the Ultimate Despair!”</p><p>“Nagito-“ Their leader starts, to be swiftly ignored.</p><p>“Th-There’s one more interesting bit of information.” Nagito continues, still shivering from pleasure. “Monokuma, every profile has been read, correct?”</p><p>“Yep! Every single relevant, official Hope’s Peak file has been read out to you! With some paraphrasing, of course!”</p><p>“Well…if that’s the case…”</p><p>“Wh…What?” Teruteru bleats. “Ah don’t wanna hear it! Whateva’ shit yer gonna pull-!”</p><p>“There’s someone missing, isn’t there?”</p><p>“What…?” Hajime mutters.</p><p>Chiaki blinks slowly. “…oh. You’re right.”</p><p>“Right about what?!” Ibuki asks, lost.</p><p>“Um…” The Ultimate Gamer spends a moment collecting her thoughts. “Me. I didn’t have my profile read.”</p><p>“…What?” Fuyuhiko, in loo of immediately losing it, just looks bewildered. “You’re fucking with me.”</p><p>“Wait, why wasn’t Chiaki’s profile read?!” Ibuki asks.</p><p>“I dunno.” Chiaki mumbles, head tilting and causing her pink bangs to sway back across her eyes. “I guess…Maybe I don’t have one.”</p><p>“You “guess”?! Don’t cause me to laugh!” Gundham then laughs. “If you have dark knowledge, it is now you should expel it! Lest I rip it from your mind by force!”</p><p>Fuyuhiko shouts. “I don’t give a shit about if Chiaki has a profile or not, damn it! Or that Izuru guy, or that broad who got herself killed! Peko is-! She’s the only thing that matters here, so someone tell me where she is!”</p><p>Hajime looks at the girl still holding onto his hand with something akin to horror. “Chiaki, tell me! Why don’t you have a file? You can’t just not know! I-If you’re an Ultimate, and you don’t have a file, maybe that means mine isn’t really-“</p><p>“Do you still think there’s some kind of talent to be found inside of you, Hajime? Stop bothering Chiaki about some slip of paper. We’re just received knowledge of something great! Greater than all of us! The Ultimate Hope, that’s the only thing that matters now!” Nagito’s smile twists back to a scoff. “Not that a simple Reserve Course would understand.”</p><p>“No, that’s wrong!” The Reserve Course screams back. “Stop! That isn’t true-!”</p><p>“It is!” Mahiru yells back. “And you aren’t important right now! Akane’s dead! She’s dead and her blood isn’t even cold yet, and all you people can think about is-! I-I can’t stand this anymore! Can any of you just stop to think for once?!”</p><p>Fuyuhiko turn his desperate gaze to the photographer. “Shut up! I need to know where she is! I-If she’s in trouble, then I-”</p><p>“Just stop!” Hajime screams. Nagito laughs, voice aching with that twisted hope of his.</p><p>“I-Ibuki wants it to stop!” The Ultimate Musician follows in the same breath, like a burst of a dam. “Ibuki wants to go home to her mom!”</p><p>Teruteru lets loose a sudden sob, crumpling to his knees. “M-Mama-! Mama!”</p><p>“Enough! Please, enough!” His leader shouts, the voice hardly registering. “This is what that thing wants! Throwing these things at us, one after the other. It’s trying to overwhelm your judgement! Trying to break you, physically and emotionally. Calm yourselves and listen to me-“</p><p>“Pah! Stow thy tongue, mimic, for it speaks only lies!” Gundham shouts, pointing harshly at the individual. “You seek to deceive and destroy us! It is obvious now, not a single one here can be trusted!”</p><p>And it’s those words which rest upon the room. Which linger as the class scatters, the same emotions resting on everyone’s heart. For some reason the blood left on the floor, the walls, is gone. Just gone. Mopped up like some spilled mess. Like trash. Not the remains of a woman who’d been alive and warm mere minutes before. Somehow, it makes him feel so much sicker.</p><p>Teruteru somehow ends up back on the second floor of Grape House, his hand being gently pried away from his leader’s sleeve. They’re still soaked. Vivid pink drying in a once white suit.</p><p>“T-Tell me what ta’ do.” He blurts, barely able to see. </p><p>“For now…what you need is rest.”</p><p>“Akane’s dead.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“Ah shoulda-, ah couldn’t-“</p><p>“It was not your fault. Only mine. I could have prevented this if I had taken action.” They shake their head, looking back at him, expression faltering to a pain likely greater than his own. “...You must rest. That is your leader’s order.”</p><p>He opens his mouth to retort. Or maybe it’s some kind of request, seeking more assurance. Regardless, it’s cut short by slow drawn footsteps up the stairs. The Ultimate Musician makes a shaky approach, stopped away at the far staircase. It completely reorients the leader’s attention, if only for a moment. Despite everything, Teruteru can’t help a small, fond chuckle at the action.</p><p>“S’alright. A-Ah wouldn’t dream’a gettin’ in the way of ya’ and a pretty girl.” At the Ultimate Imposter’s distracted glance back to him, he manages a little forced smile. They nod, putting a hand to his shoulder once more. A firm, centering touch.</p><p>“It stops here.” They tell him. “Rest with that knowledge…and fight to keep it true. That is the last thing I ask of you.”</p><p>The Ultimate Cook stumbles back to his crappy room, taking up the handle.</p><p>“Teruteru?” He hears them call one more time. “If I could make one request…I would appreciate if you did not barge into my room tonight.”</p><p>It’s so…normal to ask to someone like him. Slice-of-life banter between the straight man and the perv. It makes him laugh, if for just a moment. “Yes, Mx…Not ‘till ya’ invite me proper.”</p><p>“Then…I bid you goodnight.”</p><p>“…G’night, Mon Cher.”</p><p>It’s a wonder he doesn’t have a breakdown the minute the door shuts behind him. He just leans back against the door and tries not to sob.</p><p>Everything, everyone is falling apart. Peko is missing. Fuyuhiko desperate to find her. Gundham and Kazuichi are racked with distrust. Ibuki’s ever playful spirit is faltering. Chiaki’s profile might not exist, for all that implies about her. Mahiru holds no more faith in their leader. Hajime is cracking, in every sense of the word. Nagito is going to kill someone. </p><p>He lifts a hand, wiping his sweat soaked forehead. His eyes catch his arm, and he goes still once more.</p><p>There’s a speckle of pink staining the inside of his sleeve.</p><p>Akane is dead.</p><p>She…wanted to help, in her own way. Wanted to protect them. To avenge a man she looked up to. Wanted to do anything but just sit there and watch them all starve.</p><p>…</p><p>There’s…one last place no one’s looked, isn’t there?</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>His neckerchief muffles his panicked breathing. No one’s up. Why would they be? It’s almost four a.m. And...It’s not that hard, is it? He’s survived this long in a killing game. Lasted almost four days starving in a couple of neon-blasted buildings with not even a window to see the sun. </p><p>If Teruteru can do that, he can open a silly door.</p><p>His leader had to be right. It wasn’t like they all of a sudden teleported inside. There had to be a way in, a way out. It’s the only remaining option.</p><p>He’s the Ultimate Cook. He’s not going to let people starve.</p><p>It’s just a door. Works too clean and swift for what it should represent. The wood sways effortlessly in. Shuts with nothing but a small click of a lock behind his back.</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>...</p><p>“...What are you doing in here?!”</p><p>“E-Eh…?” Teruteru steps back, bumping against the door behind him. “Y-You…”</p><p>Before him stands the class’s only Reserve Course Student, Hajime Hinata.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. The Final Dead Room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The room is noticeably rectangular, at least three times as wide as it is long. That isn’t to say it’s large. Probably a quarter the size of the elevator between the two houses, in total.</p><p>Feels a lot smaller with Hajime’s cold gaze bearing down on his. A suitcase sized lock box sits in the crook of the man’s broad arm, nearly slipping to the floor as he lurches forward. “Teruteru, what the hell are you doing in here?!”</p><p>“H-Hajime…shouldn’t you be with Chiaki? I-“</p><p>“Don’t change the subject! You shouldn’t be here!”</p><p>“I don’t see how it’s changing the subject, s-seeing that you’re in here too…”</p><p>“…” The Reserve Course lets out a harsh sigh, turning his face away. Not fully. Not willing to let the Ultimate Cook out of his cone of vision. “She’s asleep…I left her in my room.”</p><p>“Walking out in the middle of the night?! I expected better, Hajime! Your lovin’ needs alota work-!”</p><p>“This isn’t the time for your comments!” Teruteru winces down, further as Hajime starts to advance. “Why are you here?!”</p><p>“I-I…that is...” He looks around, searching for his answer. An exit. A wall of groceries. A kitchen.</p><p>The shock of seeing Hajime crashes hard. Like the rest of the funhouse, the room is wholly enclosed. There’s some kind of door on the left hand wall, and a microphone-speaker combo attracted to the right. Otherwise, it’s simply barren. Walls white and floor of plain tile. Of all things, a max occupancy sign hangs above the double doors he’d just come though. The number’s set at 2.</p><p>“Teruteru!”</p><p>“Ah?” He snaps back to attention, soon ending up with back pressed to the far right side of the room, half-boxed in by the Reserve Course Student. “Um-!”</p><p>
  <em>Eep</em>
</p><p>…huh?</p><p>
  <em>Eep…Eep</em>
</p><p>“Are you up to something? Did the Imposter order you to come here-?”</p><p>“Hush.”</p><p>“Hush-?!”</p><p>“Hush up!” He snaps. He stands tip-toe, thinking the sound may be coming from the speaker. But it’s not. Instead, the odd noise seems to be coming from near the ground? The Ultimate Cook crouches and presses an ear to the wall. There’s…something. Was it some kind of hissing? Squeaking…?</p><p>Hajime gets the hint, coming close and taking a similar position. Green eyes pull wide, glinting odd colors in the low light. “…there’s something on the other side?”</p><p>“H-Hey! Is someone over there? It’s Teruteru and Ha-!”</p><p>“Shh!” The Reserve Course smacks a hand over his mouth. The Ultimate Cook is briefly distracted by the voluntary contact. What a manly grip! “Don’t just shout our names!”</p><p>“Mmph! M-Mhmm~”</p><p>Hajime stares critically at the seemingly blank wall, standing upright and taking the cook with him. The case adjusts closer to his chest. “There’s a space behind this wall. Something close enough that we can hear whatever’s inside.”</p><p>“Mhm, hmm…~” Teruteru reluctantly pulls away from the touch, lowering his voice to match Hajime’s whispers. “Couldn’t that just from the bottom floor of Strawberry House?”</p><p>“No…if we line the direction of this room to that of the bottom floor of Strawberry, this wall matches to where the staircase to the upper floor should be positioned.”</p><p>“The staircase…?” He’s right. Then, if there was a space behind here… “You mean, that sound is coming from underneath the staircase?”</p><p>“Yeah…I think so.” Hajime says. “I’ve inspected the staircase on the first and second floor of Strawberry House myself these past few days. I’m certain there’s no entrance there. Then…”</p><p>“There has to be a way to get underneath the staircase from this room, and that means there’s some kind of exit here!” </p><p>“An exit…” Hajime whispers.</p><p>But whether that was an exit to the Funhouse, or just this room…No, no time to think about that! This was too important to let any worries take him over. All he had to do was find the right path. With Hajime working toward the same goal, there’s no doubt of success.</p><p>“We…need to find out how to get in that room.” Hajime says.</p><p>“Shouldn’t we be able to just go through that other door?” The cook points to the presumed exit. He can’t say he’s surprised to see Hajime shake his head.</p><p>“I’ve tried that. It isn’t a real door.”</p><p>“It’s…not?” He reaches over and takes the handle, pulling it open easily – but only an inch. Then it halts itself completely. Rather than just getting stuck, it doesn’t feel like the door’s built to pull any farther. Of course it wouldn’t be that simple “…that’s not fair.”</p><p>“I don’t think this room has any sort of conventional exit. The door we came in through doesn’t work from this side, either. The only thing I can assume is that I need to finish the rest of this puzzle to move on.”</p><p>“Puzzle?”</p><p>“What else do you think this room is?” The man snaps. “Look, I think I’ve almost found the right path. Just-, stay out of my way, Teruteru.”</p><p>“I’m all for confident guys, but that doesn’t mean you have to be rude.” He mumbles. “I-I’m not…” Useless, he wants to say. It’s not a sentence he can finish, not while his classmates stay hungry, or specks of pink still cling to his sleeve cuffs.</p><p>Fighting small pricks of nausea, the Ultimate Cook retrieves his comb and turns eyes to the far wall. “H…How long you been in here?”</p><p>Hajime eyes him, and inevitably doesn’t answer the question. Teruteru takes the hint, turning attention to the briefcase in Hajime’s grip. “Then…what’s that?”</p><p>“I found this when I first entered.” The Reserve Course says, after a long moment of consideration. “It was locked at first. I found the key under one of the tiles in the floor, and was able to get it open.”</p><p>“Eh? How’d you know to do that?”</p><p>The man gestures to the ceiling. The cook hadn’t noticed before that it was pattered. A four by twelve grid of panels. All but one of them had a small bunny imprint in the center, the outlier a bear. “The tiles on the floor are all identical to one another, but using the ceiling I was able to find the one that was loose.”</p><p>“Ah. I’m not sure I’d ever have noticed.” Teruteru admits. “Then, what’s in the box?”</p><p>The Reserve Course hesitates at answering him. The Ultimate Cook hums, reflectively moving to preen himself again. “W-Well…were both in ‘ere now so…no point in holding’ it back, right? Ah’m not gonna git in yer way. Promise.”</p><p>Hajime’s mouth presses to a thin line. When he moves again, the actions ache with reluctance. The Reserve Course sets the case on the floor, unhooking the straps and pulling it open. A singular item sits inside. </p><p>“Is that a record?” The disk looks like a vinyl, though Teruteru isn’t remotely familiar with them. The label stretches from edge to edge, completely covering the top.</p><p>“”Top Twenty Despairing Hits”.” Hajime echoes the vibrantly colored moniker. “So far, I haven’t found any use for it, but…” He looks back at the speaker on the right wall. “I’d imagine it’s connected to that, somehow.” His attention returns back to the suitcase itself. “There’s some strange things here, too.”</p><p>“Strange?” The case itself seems normal…oh! There’s writing carved into the inside? Two distinct messages, one on the top section, one on the bottom. Why in the world-, no. Stupid question. Monokuma was why. More importantly… “Eh…? The first line is written upside down, isn’t it?”</p><p>“”Play that Funky Music”.” Hajime reads the kanji. He looks back at the record. “I’m sure that it means I’m supposed to play the record, but there isn’t any kind of record player here.” </p><p>Teruteru glances over the second line of text. “This is a clue, too?”</p><p>“If it is, I haven’t figured out how.” Hajime turns the box further in his own direction and presses a finger to the crude inscriptions. He frowns. “”When is a door not a door?”.”</p><p>“When’s a door not a door…? Oh! Ah know that one!”</p><p>“You…know it?”</p><p>“Is a riddle. Ah had a customer back in the day that liked ta’ spit ‘em er’rytime he ordered chicken katsu…” Teruteru shakes the distraction away, smiling with no small amount of smugness at having found something over the clever Reserve Course. “Well? Y’all gonna guess the answer?”</p><p>“Can’t you just tell me?”</p><p>“Well…yeah, ah s’pose.” He pouts in return. “You should at least give it one guess. It’s a fun one!”</p><p>The Reserve Course shakes his head, turning away. “When is a door not a door…the answer isn’t something perverted, is it?”</p><p>“Naw. Just a clean pun-“ He puts a hand over his mouth. “Ah! No more clues! Ya’ have’ta guess on ya’ own.”</p><p>“So it’s a pun...” Hajime’s eyes shut into that patented look of focus. His head nudges in different directions as he contemplates in silence. There’s a slight flinch in his features every once in a while, like he’s being terrorized by some kind of “improved” hangman-based mini-game meant to bring despair…</p><p>…Where’d that line of thought come from? In any case, a minute later Hajime’s eyes shoot back open, words falling from his lips in a confident declaration. “When a door isn’t a door, that means it’s “ajar”!”</p><p>“Thar’ y’are!” Teruteru beams with pride. “Pretty clever, huh? Cuz’ a door’s “ajar” when ya’ leave it cracked open. So ya’ say it like “When’s a door not a door? When it’s a jar!” or sumthin’ like “Ya’ turned that door inta’ a jar.”.”</p><p>“…that’s hilarious.” Hajime deadpans. “But what does it have to do with this record?”</p><p>That’s a real good question, huh? “Play that Funky Music” was self explanatory, but what did a riddle have to do with anything? There wasn’t anyplace to write down or type in an answer. As far as he knew there weren’t any literal jars, either, and even if there were, there wouldn’t be any use for them…</p><p>Teruteru soon comes to find himself in the same state as his companion must have been before his arrival. Stuck and wrought with continued tension. Maybe it’s because the Reserve Course is still holding his position with those sexy sharp green eyes. More likely, it’s because he came in here with some semblance of a purpose. Until this “puzzle” is resolved, that isn’t happening.</p><p>…normally he’d be on cloud nine to have this much attention! Oh ho! H-Hajime looked really upset.</p><p>“Um…wouldn’t happen ta’ be any other loose tiles like ya’ mentioned.”</p><p>“I already checked to make sure. The ceiling is too tall to reach, so there’s no way too verify the ones up there.”</p><p>“Oh? Perhaps if you wrapped your thighs around my face, I could give you a boost!”</p><p>Hajime looks at him like a cow to a train.</p><p>“…another time, then. Um, Monokuma wouldn’t have given you any instructions when you came in here or something, would it?”</p><p>“It hasn’t contacted me at all.”</p><p>“Ah, shame. Actually, no, that’s the opposite of a shame, isn’t it-?”</p><p>“What is your relationship with the Imposter?”</p><p>The question throws him back a step, hands brought up as if it were some kind of test. Then he lets them drop, because…no. There is no shame in his answer to it.</p><p>“O-On the verge of intimacy.” Is how he first manages a reply. Hajime’s stare doesn’t waver. Teruteru looks back at his hands, fingers poking together. “I’d like to think we’re friends. I…believe in them.”</p><p>“What does that mean?”</p><p>“…they’re that kind of person, y’know? Selfless, and all that.”</p><p>“Selfless-?” Hajime repeats, face twisted to disbelief. “They’ve been lying to everyone since we arrived on the island! That’s selfless-?”</p><p>“Don’t even start!” Teruteru puts a kibosh on that argument before it can take seed, thrusting a finger up hard into the man’s chest. Hajime steps back, startled. “Y’all don’t know what they gone through. Ah don’t neither, but ah do know, it’s been hell on ‘em. After that kinda life, alone wit’ no one ta’ love, the fact that they can care ‘bout us like they do…Ah ain’t inta’ puttin’ up wit’ no slander! Ya’ un’stan’?!”</p><p>Hajime regards him uncertainly. Sourly, Teruteru realizes that probably means no, he actually hadn’t understood. He takes a breath, speaking a bit more carefully.“No more’a this. If y’all wanna rag on sum’un...That should be me. Ah mean, what do ya’ think ah’m doing in ‘ere?”</p><p>“…Why did you come in here, Teruteru?” It’s shifted again. The Reserve Course’s gaze going hard and logical. “If you’re trying to say the Ultimate Imposter didn’t put you up to it…What were you after? Was it the Ultimate Weapon?”</p><p>“N-No! Ah didn’t want no weapon!” He says, too loud, too fast. “Ah’m a cook, Hajime. The Ul-ti-mate Cook. Ah’ve fed people all mah life. It’s part’a who ah am. How’m ah s’possed ta’ jus’ sit back an’ watch y’all starve?!”</p><p>He doesn’t really realize he’s shouted until the silence rings back in return. He just fiddles with his comb until the unbearable awkwardness of the interactions fades back down. “…Ah can’t do that no more. Ah can’t take it.”</p><p>“…You’re trying to say you’re selfless, too?”</p><p>“No, ah ain’t!” He snaps. “Ah already told ya, ah didn’t have no choice!...Being a cook’s what ah was born fer. Ah had ta’ end up in ‘ere, sooner ‘r later.”</p><p>If…if only it had been sooner. </p><p>“Ah’m far away from selfless ya’ kin git.”</p><p>“…You called yourself a “cook”.” Hajime notices. “I thought you only wanted to be called “chef”.”</p><p>“Chef is a bit higher class.” He mumbles, ruefully. “But…that ain’t who ah really am. Ah’m starting ta’ git that, now.” A pause. The accent in his voice slurs further as his voice drops to a mumble. “Mo’ like…don’t got no choice but ta’ git it, ‘gardless ‘ow ah feel.”</p><p>The conversation dies down, the other man’s stare attempting to hold the same tension. It doesn’t for very long. The exhaustion plaguing the both of them overwhelms it, and soon the Reserve Course and Ultimate Cook are simply looking off in separate corners and trying to work out…well…what the hell they’re doing.</p><p>“…why’s you in ‘ere, Hajime?” Teruteru asks, eventually. He almost expects the other man to blow up, but he doesn’t. If anything it kills the Reserve Course Student’s remaining aggression.</p><p>Hajime slumps back, shoulder hitting the wall behind him a bit harder than it probably should. “I…I don’t know.”</p><p>“Don’t tell me y’all were abducted inta’ ‘ere ‘r sumthin’.” A very un-PC joke comes to mind. He decides not to say it. “…Ah’m not sure ah’d buy sum’un like you’d come in ‘ere fer no reason, Hajime. Yer too cautious fer that.”</p><p>Briefly, the Reserve Course’s face twitches in a look of “don’t say that like you know me”. His mouth parts and shuts a few times, forcing the perverted cook’s attention to his lips for a while.</p><p>“It…It has to be the same as you, right? There’s some part of me, the talented part, it had me come here…” All the distrust still clinging in Hajime’s expression vanishes in that instant. He looks at Teruteru like the cook might somehow give the thought a blessing and make it true. “I have to have that kind of calling! I know it! So why…why don’t I know why I came here? Why can’t I remember…?”</p><p>From Hajime’s tone, Teruteru can’t tell if he’s talking about the Final Dead Room, or Hope’s Peak. The distinction feels almost irrelevant.</p><p>“I know there has to be something in here to get us out. If I can just find it and help you all…it would prove it! It would prove to Nagito, to everyone…that I’m not a worthless Reserve Course Student.”</p><p>“H-Hajime…yer sayin’ that word a lot now, ain’t ya?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Worthless.”</p><p>Hajime looks away. “…It doesn’t matter why we came in, if we never find the way out. Just focus on finding out what we have to do next.”</p><p>He hums, wanting but unable to find what to say. He’s only a cook after all, no chef. No rich boy or city-slicker. He’s not even Hajime’s friend, is he? “…If I want to focus on what I want to “do”, well, he’s already right in front of me.”</p><p>The other man’s lip curls slightly back, nose scrunching like he’s whiffed up some pepper. But, disgust is better than self-loathing, and just about the only consistent emotion Teruteru knows how to impart.</p><p>He returns the look with his own bitter grin. The Ultimate Lucky Student’s gotta be damn giddy, having burned such a terrible word into the man who’d been nothing but accepting of him.</p><p>Hajime moves away to think, or even to just make distance from the cook, where Teruteru takes a more thorough look of the place. He checks the tile the other man had mentioned, finding it loose and now bare of the key it had hid. The side door doesn’t budge, and peeking though the narrow crack it leaves shows him nothing. The lights in the room are too dim (where was the light even coming from? There wasn’t any bulb or…h-he doesn’t like thinking about the impossibility of it all) to see inside. The placement of the door doesn’t make sense, either. The other side of the wall would be the bottom floor of Strawberry House – the space between this Final Dead Room and the hall to Strawberry Tower. Obviously there was no door there. Even if there was, why the redundancy? It really was just to mess with them.</p><p>There are no other patterns that he can tell, like on the ceiling. As with the rest of the Funhouse, there’s no hidden panel on the walls. The room doesn’t have a draft either. There’s no way to tell if it’s soundproofed, unless they hear someone makes a ruckus in Strawberry House at some point. Borrowing the suitcase for another peek, there are no other hidden messages or secret compartment. The record is just a regular record.</p><p>“…any more ideas?”</p><p>Hajime is silent.</p><p>“Ah…It’s not like there’d be no answer…” The sentence sits uncomfortably long. “Th-Tha’s the part where ya’ chime in and comfort may, ya’ know! Tell may there’s an actual sa-lution!”</p><p>“If you want to be comforted, don’t bring up the subject!” The other man snaps.</p><p>“Eh?! Don’t tell may yer sayin’ there might not be!”</p><p>A look of exhaustion pulls over Hajime’s face, eyes practically screaming “you’re the one who said it, so don’t blame me”.</p><p>“No! Ain’t no way! Th-There’s jus’ sumthin’ we ain’t thought of! Like, um…maybe we can do sumthin’ wit’ that ‘movable tile? ‘R that oc-u-pancy sign, ‘r...a clue’s just slipped through the cracks, tha’s all! So ya’ betta’ stop panickin’, damn it!”</p><p>“…I agree with that!” The Reserve Course lurches forward in an instant, eyes wide and shining in an epiphany. </p><p>“H-Huh?”</p><p>“What you just said…That might be the connection! Something has slipped though the cracks…or perhaps, it’s yet to!”</p><p>“…Hajime, have ya’ always done this nonstop de-bate thang in conversation, ‘er is it new since we gotta do them trials-?”</p><p>“Think back to the clue we determined. The riddle.”</p><p>“Eh? You mean, “when’s a door not a door”?”</p><p>“Exactly. The riddle, and the answer we came to, both have relevancy in this puzzle.”</p><p>Teruteru brings up hands to his chest, invigorated by Hajime’s apparent understanding. “Oh?! How’s it?”</p><p>“First of all, let’s consider the riddle posed to us. “When is a door not a door”. Forgetting the riddle itself – we already have a connection to the room we’re trapped in. A door that isn’t a door! The fake door in the wall! The only thing you can do is crack it open, but if we consider the riddle’s answer, “ajar”…that’s exactly what we should expect it to do! Being “ajar” is the state we want the door to be in.”</p><p>Teruteru eyes the man, lost on the train of thought, but still willing to follow along.  “What’s that all end up meanin?”</p><p>“It means that this record and that door are linked, and if that’s so…I think it’s the key to getting us out of the Final Dead Room.” With those words Hajime takes initiative, squeezing past the Ultimate Cook and approaching the faux door. He pulls it open as far as it will go, using his other hand to try and feel around the small space it makes. After a moment of failed fumbling, he turns back to meet the shorter man’s gaze. “…Teruteru, your hands are a lot smaller than mine. Can you reach anything behind this door?”</p><p>“Ah kin try.” He says, shifting around the man. It’s not too difficult to slip his fingertips into the narrow area.“Ah think ah kin git most mah hand in ‘ere, actu’ly-“ He pauses, drawing back in surprise. “Oh! I touched sumthin’.”</p><p>“Are you able to grab it?”</p><p>“Naw, not what ah mean. Feels like…a slot in the wall?” A crude chuckle echos the air. “Trust me! I’m no stranger to fingering tight slots. Though I prefer them a lot warmer and wetter than this.”</p><p>“A slot…do you think something could go inside of it?”</p><p>Teruteru opens his mouth to respond.</p><p>“Wait just-, just don’t answer.” Hajime massages his temple. “Move. I have an idea.”</p><p>“Oh? Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” He wiggles his digits in the Reserve Course’s direction. “You don’t have to be ashamed to admit what you really desire! Just slip those britches down, then tilt your head and cough!”</p><p>Hajime shakes his head, shoving his way past with the record back in hand. Teruteru eyes him curiously as he brings the object up to the door, and without resistance slips it into the crack. He lets go, the item left caught halfway inside. A soft whirring fills the air, the disk pulled the rest of the way on it’s own.</p><p>“It went in! Hey, Hajime, do ya’ think that means this door’s actu’lly a-“</p><p>“GUUUUUUOOOOGGGGAAAAAHHH-!“ A cacophony of rattling screams and discordant guitar blasts into the small room, shredding the pair’s eardrums on contact. Teruteru scream, he thinks. But the sound may as well not have been made. Inaudible under the painful roars. Hajime’s hands scramble back at the door, scratching and pounding in some kind of vein effort to remove the disk.</p><p>The Ultimate Cook turns a horrified eye to the speaker at the wall, considers for a brief moment if he could or should chuck the briefcase once holding the record in an attempt to shut it up. Instead all he does is cover his ears and plead for it to stop. Well, first he tries to bury his face into Hajime’s chest for emotional support. Not quite a successful play.</p><p>They’re lucky that the disk pops out on it’s own once the “song” is over. In spite of the ordeal…nothing’s changed. No secret compartment revealed or new item bestowed on them.</p><p>“Damn it!” Hajime throws an open palm at the wall, face pulled between a snarl and a wince. “…There’s something else. Something we’re not seeing. What don’t we understand?”</p><p>That soft squeaking from before is louder now, sounding from somewhere behind the right hand wall. It fades back out after a few minutes, nothing left in the space but Hajime’s softly labored breath.</p><p>“Maybe y’all should take a load off, Hajime.” He pauses, unable to help a following mumble of “Meanwhile, I can coax a load outta you-“</p><p>Eyes snap back to him, narrowed in lingering frustration and disgust.</p><p>“Ahem…what ah mean is, ‘on’stly, ah don’t want y’all ta’ end up faintin’ again. Yer lookin’ a bit on the pale side.”</p><p>“What, is that not to your tastes?” Is the bitter response. </p><p>“Don’t be ri-diculous! Ah accept all kinds! Ah’m just concerned, fer yer health.”</p><p>“Something like that doesn’t matter right now.”</p><p>“D-Doesn’t matter?”</p><p>“Finding a way out of here is the priority. I can relax then. Right now we have to figure out why the disk didn’t work.”</p><p>Teruteru sends him a skeptical gaze. “Won’t argue priorities, but ah’d say keepin’ ya kickin’s pretty important, too. Ya don’t look so good – and tha’s a hard feat fer sum’un wit’ yer charms!”</p><p>“…Why do you care?</p><p>“Wh-What?! What kind’a question is that?!” Teruteru frets. “‘Course ah care, Hajime! Yer mah classmate! Yer part’a the reason ah had to-...Don’t ya’ know ‘ow bad ya’ scared us?! Ibuki jus’ ‘bout lost her mind ta’ see ya’ keel over! And Akane-“ His voice peters out to a whine. “A-Akane…poor gal.”</p><p>Hajime’s eyes remain sharp even as his lips part to a frown. Like he’s stuck in some kind of divide between two different emotions. “…What happened to her, Teruteru?”</p><p>He shakes his head. He doesn’t want to think, to remember-</p><p>It’s…not up to him. He doesn’t get to make that choice. Hajime was her classmate, too. “…after ah found out Peko went missing, ah went to go tell our leader. They told me ta’ look fer her ‘round Grape wit’ Akane, so ah did. We got ta’ talking. Ah think ah actually started tryin’ ta’ listen, too...but Akane, after ya’ conked out, ah think it really hit her what was happenin’ ta’ er’rybody. W-Wanted ta’ do sumthin’ ta’ get us out. Didn’t understan’ the consa-quences, attackin’ Monokuma like that. Breakin’ ‘dat statue. Maybe ah coulda…coulda…”</p><p>”You could have what?” Spoken at another time, by someone else, that question would be rhetorical. An assurance that there was no “could”, that he didn’t have anything to do with it. Not here and now. It’s probing and full of distrust. </p><p>“Anythin’. Anythin’ woulda been betta’ than jus’ wastin’ all that time!” Teruteru scrubs out pricking tears. “A-Ah can’t let sumthin’ like that happen no more! Not ta’ you ‘r no’un!”</p><p>He could have come in here sooner. Maybe he’d of been able to solve this puzzle, find whatever prize was at the end of this, and...</p><p>If someone had to die…it shouldn’t have been her. She didn’t deserve that. </p><p>“You said you and Akane were talking.” Hajime says. The words sound so abrupt. Focused on something so unrelated. “What were you talking about?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“What were you talking about.” Hajime says it again. His voice is unwavering.</p><p>“Ah…” Teruteru blinks lingering tears from his eyes. His own words are full of a soft confusion. “A-Ah ain’t see how’s yer business…?”</p><p>“Akane spent time alone with you, and then, next thing we know...she’s dead.”</p><p>“Yer-,” He catches on, small hands curling to tight, harmless fists. “H-How kin ya-, as if ah-, A-Akane wuz mah classmate! Mah customer! Ah cared ‘bout ‘er!”</p><p>“I'm asking because I cared about Akane, too! You have to admit it’s suspicious! Nagito mentioned-“</p><p>“Nagito-?!” Teruteru spits the name like it’s poison. “A-Aft’a er’rythin’ he’s done, yer gonna listen ta’ him-?”</p><p>“Of course I have to listen! He’s my-, he…he understands that I’m…” Hajime’s words fizzle out. “…He knew what I was before we were stuck in here. He believed in me. I have to take what he says seriously. Once this is all over, I’ll be able to prove…”</p><p>“If he believes in ya’, he got a funny way’a showin’ it.” Teruteru says, sweating hard. The rush of anger makes him lightheaded. “Lettin’ ‘em throw ya’ on the ground’ an’-“</p><p>“That, that wasn’t him! It was those fake profiles! You of all people don’t have any place to talk, after the way you’ve started to treat him! The way all of you have treated him!” The Reserve Course turns on him fully, face flushed with more color then there has been in days. “He’s sick, and because of that, you think you can make him into some kind of pawn! Whatever happened at that party, I know it was you who manipulated him!”</p><p>“M-Ma…Manipulated him…?” Teruteru repeats, jaw falling slack in awe. “Ah ma-nip-u-lated ‘im?”</p><p>“I’m sure of it now.” Hajime says.“The events that took place at that party! The contents of that “lie”! You convinced Nagito to write that letter! To set up the irons and the timer for the blackout! You-“ </p><p>“He tried ta’ kill may.”</p><p>He hasn’t seen it in days. No mirrors in the small bathrooms of the funhouse. But he can still feel it. It itches every time he sees that empty smile. Burns at every soft spoken, hopeful word.</p><p>“He tried ta’ slit mah throat.”</p><p>Hajime says something, mouth twitching between syllables and sounds. The contents are garbled. More noise than word.</p><p>“Ah brought him inta’ the old buildin’s kitchen. He took one’a mah knives and-, and pulled it right ta’ mah gullet.”</p><p>“Th-That’s-“</p><p>Teruteru tugs away his neckerchief. It doesn’t matter if the small white line is visible anymore. Hajime recoils just the same, at the very idea of it.</p><p>“He made m-may beg. Say all the thangs he wanted ta’ ‘ear, jus’ so ah could earn the privilege ta keep breathin’.” </p><p>“No! That isn’t what happened! You testified, at the party-!“</p><p>“It were a lie.”</p><p>“Y-You…” Hajime’s voice fades out from shock.</p><p>“Ah…Ah found him. In the dinning hall. He wuz stickin’ a knife under a table. Hidin’ it fer later. Must’a knew our leader wuz gonna do a search of er’ryone. When ah saw him ah…ah didn’t know what ta’ do. He started talkin’ nawn-sense. ‘Bout ‘ow this killin’ game was gonna inspire sum great hope. A-And he believed it, Hajime. He still believes it. Ya’ heard what he said. Sayin’ we wanted this killin’ game. Sayin’ we’re all jus’ pawns ta’ smoke out this “Ul-ti-mate Despair”. He ain’t never gonna be satisfied wit’ no peaceful end. F-Firs’ it were just me n’ him he thought were worthless. Then it were Hiyoko. Then our leader. Then any’un he says is this ”Despair”. Then you, Hajime. An’ now all’a us that ain’t the “Ul-ti-mate ‘ope!” Soon’s he decides y’ain’t good ‘nuff-!”</p><p>“S…Stop it! Nagito isn’t the problem! It’s you! You’re the one’s who’ve changed him…! It’s the Ultimates who throw aside anyone who isn’t good enough! Hiyoko…she was willing to have me kill someone in order to save Mahiru from the despair disease! The Ultimate Imposter lied to us this entire time about their identity! This Ultimate Despair are all members hidden in our class – the people who started this killing game and destroyed the world! And you-! You’ve been trying to manipulate our class this whole time, haven’t you?! As far as I know, you, the Imposter, even Chiaki could be the traitor, or Ultimate Despair! All of you Ultimates!”</p><p>“Hajime, that ain’t ’ow it is!”</p><p>“I don’t see how it can be anything else! If what you’re saying is true, why did you hide Nagito’s actions? If he really tried to kill you, why wouldn’t you tell everyone?”</p><p>“Ah…Ah wuz scared-“</p><p>“But suddenly you’re not?”</p><p>“A’Course ah’m still scared! Ah kin barely even look at him, Hajime! But ‘ow’s ah s’posed ta’ come out ‘n say one’a us is a killer?! That any’un-! Any’un who turns ‘round might catch’a knife in’a throat?! That when ah thought ah might be able ta’ go ‘ome if ah-, if a-ah…” It’s not hot, but he sweats just the same. The layers of filth that have started compounding on his skin turn his face to a pale, greasy mess. His insides feel as putrid as out.</p><p>He didn’t forget. Not really. Whoever beats the Final Dead Room, obtains the Ultimate Weapon. Risking their lives for the means to end another, that’s what Monokuma said. A death – a murder was their only way out.</p><p>Akane hadn’t deserved to die.</p><p>It’s scary to think that, because when he does, he has to consider who could deserve it in her place. Who he might be willing to sacrifice for the rest of them all.</p><p>It’s scary to have an answer.</p><p>“…Ah don’t want him ta’ hurt ya’.” He mumbles. It feels so weak out his mouth, despite the truth in it. “H-Hajime, ah know ya can’t ‘ardly stan’ me, but ah care ‘bout ya’.”</p><p>The look the Reserve Course sends him is vicious. </p><p>“If ya’ stay by Nagito’s side…he’s gonna get ya’ killed.”</p><p>Teruteru sees it a half-second before it happens, unable to do much more than take a step closer. Hajime’s body twists, ankle rolling as he tries to balance himself. He collides shoulder first into the neighboring wall, sliding forward and to the floor. The man hardly manages to catch himself, the thwack of his hand against the tile floor loud enough to echo. </p><p>“Y-Y’all betta’ sit-“ The Ultimate Cook sputters, bringing hands out to try and take the Reserve Course’s shoulder’s.</p><p>“Don’t touch me!”</p><p>He jumps back again, wringing his fingers helplessly. “Y-Yer gonna knock yerself back out iffin ya’ ain’t careful! Jus’ lemme-“</p><p>“I don’t want your help! As the Liar or Traitor or Ultimate Despair, whatever you are…! I wouldn’t be in this killing game if it weren’t for all of you! If it weren’t for the Ultimates, I wouldn’t be just a worthless Reserve Course! I wouldn’t be some pawn for everyone to blame and control!”</p><p>Teruteru remembers the file Nagito read so eagerly to them all. Remembers the claim of a revolt. The entire Reserve Course rising against Main Course and tearing Hope’s Peak apart.</p><p>Teruteru looks at Hajime and believes it.</p><p>“I just need to get out.” Hajime spits. “I just need to get out of here, then everyone will understand! Then…I can finally become someone confident. That’s all…I ever wanted.”</p><p>“…’ow, then?” He murmurs, if only to speak over the Reserve Course’s harsh breaths. “Ah don’t know what ya’ want. If the whole damn Final Dead Room’s all’eady been turned upside down…”</p><p>“No…” It’s little more than a whisper. “That’s wrong.”</p><p>“That’s…huh?”</p><p>“That clue…”Play that Funky Music”...it’s written upside down, isn’t it?”</p><p>The rhetorical question goes unanswered. Hajime makes half of an attempt to stand, then simply shifts himself to kneel in a more comfortable position. His face has smoothed to a look of calm certainty, as if his previous anguished words had never been spoken. He almost looks bored. “We took that as an instruction to play the record disk. I still think that is intended in this puzzle’s solution…but we discounted a very important clue along with it. The fact that the message is written upside down…what if the disk is intended to be reversed as well?”</p><p>“Ya’ mean…we’re supposed to put in the disk upside down?” Teruteru looks over the item, running a thumb over the enlarged sticker over the top surface. He flicks over the rim, rolling the paper up. It comes easily off the bumpy surface. What was the face of the disk revealed an entirely new playing side. Somehow the Reserve Course found it out, in the midst of his own breakdown. “...Yer head kin be scary sumtimes, Hajime.”</p><p>In loo of a response, Hajime watches carefully as the Ultimate Cook moves to the faux door, pulling it open to slide the record into place. A small clicking is heard, and the disk pulls itself the rest of the way in, door shutting a moment after. A slight tense fall over him, preparing for another blast to the ears, or something worse.</p><p>A soft flute titters from the far speaker, and piano to follow. The brief respite is broken by an all too familiar chuckle. “Fufufufu…Congratulations!” The speaker plays. “So, you finally managed it? Talk about taking forever! The first puzzle’s the easiest, you know? It’s time to ramp it up!”</p><p>“…or it would be!” The very same voice chimes, now from behind. Teruteru feels something bump into his legs, letting out a startled cry and tossing himself across the room. The black and white bear gleams an evil smile at the pair, wiggling it’s paws. “Unfortunately, it seems you’ll never know.”</p><p>“First puzzle?” Hajime demands, managing to pull himself back up to swaying feet. “Are you saying there’s something else we have to do before we can get out of the this room? Under the staircase?”</p><p>“Nope!” Monokuma waves an arm dismissively. “Normally, one of you would be allowed in the next part of the room without delay…unfortunately, because of the backup, it’s already hit it’s max occupancy! I guess I walked into this issue. I did say “take anything”, after all…”</p><p>“M-Max occupancy?” Teruteru blurts. “What does that-?”</p><p>The bear’s head perks up. “Oh?! Could it be? Is it time?! Finally, it’s time!”</p><p>“What-?”</p><p>*Ding Dong Ding Dong*</p><p>“A body has been discovered!”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>There’s no time to protest or come to terms. The Ultimate Cook and Reserve Course are shoved out the Final Dead Room’s double doors faster than can really be processed. “Go on and look around! You’re lucky I don’t keep you in here until trial time!”</p><p>The lock clicks behind them, leaving the two men dazed and confused in the harsh pink of Strawberry House.</p><p>“Th-That-“ Teruteru swallows. “That really jus’ ‘appen?”</p><p>Hajime stands up straighter, despite the paleness seeping in his face. His gaze lingers on the cook for just a moment, then pulls away in a deliberate, finalizing motion. The conversation (Argument? Plea?) between them is almost too quietly, too calmly, shoved aside. “We…We need to find out what’s going on in here.”</p><p>“A-Ah’ll git help.” The cook makes a beeline for the elevator as the Reserve Course heads up the stairs, but stops short a second later. “Huh?!”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Th-The elevator! Look’it the button!” </p><p>Hajime comes over in a hurry, looking to where he points. It’s like it’s been torn apart or something! Not easily, either. It’s haphazard and sloppy, but effective. Pressing around the exposed panel, there’s no response</p><p>“Someone…sabotaged it?” The Reserve Course poses, then shaking his head. “Then, upstairs.”</p><p>Teruteru nods, following the best he can as the taller man jogs up the steps. </p><p>“Hajime!” The voice is sudden, but subdued. The Reserve Course freezes at the top stair. Teruteru peeks around him to see her, the Ultimate Gamer standing in the hall between the different rooms on the second floor. The door to Hajime’s door swings softly shut, as if she’s come from there. Her sleepy face is aching in relief, hand brought up to cup her chest. “…You’re ok…”</p><p>“Ch-Chiaki…”</p><p>Chiaki’s eyes shift to the side. “Teruteru…you’re ok, too…I’m really glad.”</p><p>Teruteru feels likewise. “Yeah…did ya’ hear it too?”</p><p>Like that, the positive emotions lingering in the Ultimate Gamer’s face bleed out. She nods. “It woke me up…it means…it’s happened again, hasn’t it?”</p><p>“We…don’t know that.” Hajime says, but… “Is there anyone else here?”</p><p>“Um…I dunno-“</p><p>“I-Ibuki is here.”</p><p>Both the Reserve Course and Ultimate Cook jump a little from the sudden voice, turning to the neighboring staircase as watching said girl poke her head around the side. She’s smiling, but look doesn’t travel an inch farther from her mouth. Body drawn inward and brows bunched tight together. “Hajime and Teruteru and Chiaki are alright! B-But, um…someone’s not. Ah ha…Ibuki’s really scared.”</p><p>“Keh…it seems my Evil Eye has proven fortuitous once again.” From the room opposing Hajime’s, Gundham slips into view. A pair of hamsters chitter on his shoulder. “This event was destined to come to pass…Very well. I shall face it.”</p><p>Hajime takes a moment to asses the congregation. “Then…do any of you know what’s going on? Have you seen…?” The rest of the sentence is unspoken. No one responds, looking at one another for answers. </p><p>“H-Huh? No one knows?” Teruteru asks. “Does that mean-?”</p><p>Grape House.</p><p>“Ah!” The Ultimate Cook freezes up, gaze darting back behind him. Hajime seems to have the same thought, taking a half step back down the stairs, before shaking his head.</p><p>“We need to find a way to contact the other building.” He says. “If something happened over there…”</p><p>“Ok! Ibuki will follow right behind!” The Ultimate Musician says, coming close. “Um. Are we going?”</p><p>“We can’t.” Hajime says. “The elevator’s broken.”</p><p>“What do you say…?” Gundham turns a crude eye to him. “That our passage to the opposing construction has simply faltered away?”</p><p>“No, it hasn’t just stopped working on it’s own…it looked like someone’s sabotaged it.”</p><p>“…sabotage?” Chikai asks. </p><p>“It the button.” Teruteru pipes up. “Sum’un tore it right apart!”</p><p>Ibuki pulls hands up and lets out a cry.“Gah?! So we’re stuck? And we can’t even find out what’s happening?! Oh! There’s a phone on the table right?! Tell the phone through the telephone!”</p><p>”Fool! Do not bother.” Gundham scoffs, stilling Ibuki’s reaching hand with the sound. “Such an item is merely a fabrication.”</p><p>Hajime sighs. “Gundham’s right. Ibuki, that’s not a real phone. It’s hollow inside.”</p><p>“Then…until we find a way to fix the elevator…we can’t contact anyone in Grape House…so if that’s where something happened…we won’t know.” Chiaki puts together.</p><p>Teruteru nods, coming to a thought halfway though the gesture. “Ah? Gundham, is Kazuichi ‘ere too? He could fix it right up!”</p><p>The Ultimate Breeder goes a bit stiff, turning away. “Pah. The mechanist has retreated to preform his own dark deeds.”</p><p>“You mean…he’s in Grape House?” The Reserve Course interprets, dismayed.</p><p>“It seems we are left at the mercy of fate for now…” Gundham turns away from them, his two hamsters rubbing into the fabric of his scarf.</p><p>“Are…we jus’ gonna stan’ ‘ere?” The Ultimate Cook tentatively asks, poking his fingertips together. “If sumthin’ ‘append…”</p><p>There’s a pause. Hajime pulls his head up. “We need to investigate the area. Even if…whatever’s happened has occurred in Grape House, there has to be some significance to Strawberry House. Otherwise the elevator wouldn’t have been tampered with on this side.”</p><p>“Ibuki will follow Hajime! He always knows what he’s doing!”</p><p>“…I’ll look around, too…” Chiaki mumbles. “…do you wanna go with me, Teruteru?”</p><p>“Do I?” He says, cracking something of a smile. “Oh ho, and I don’t have to beg?”</p><p>Hajime turns a sharp eye to him, harsh words blooming on his lips-</p><p>“What?! This-?!” The voice echos throughout the space, four sets of eyes swiveling to the end of the hall. Gundham stands slack-jawed and frozen. His own gaze locked into the recess of the farthest room.</p><p>For a very long time…no one moves. For that space of time, no one has to consider, to think that…</p><p>…</p><p>Teruteru raises his foot to the next step. The single small action shatters the cold haze across them. In the next second they’re all racing forward, shoving though the hall to the door and…</p><p>There’s something about gentleness that’s horrifying in its own right. Like the cutesy voice of their black and white captor. The softness in Nagito’s broken smile. Teruteru feels that same sense of horror looking into that fancy room. There’s no upturned furniture or torn sheets. No splatters of gore across the walls. </p><p>Laying softly sprawled over the bed is none other than the Ultimate Yakuza, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu.</p><p>*Ding Dong Ding Dong*</p><p>“A body has been discovered!”</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>“Young…Master?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope that this chapter was entertaining to read, despite more or less being made up of a single scene and conversation. Thank you for reading, and I hope that you look forward to the following mystery!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Investigation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You…” The voice has no command in its tone. Doesn’t need it. Her soft words carry all the weight of her deadly talent and more. “You shall not lay a hand on my Young Master.”</p><p>“P-Peko-?”</p><p>She’s stood precariously behind them, just outside the door. Her foot slides forward and to the side, as if her muscles can’t remember how to lift it properly. The movement is weak and lethargic and it makes them scatter like rats. Away from the bed, from the Yakuza. Somehow, the woman manages to drag her body through the room, coming to a stop just beside the bed. </p><p>“…Who is responsible for this?”</p><p>“Peko, we-“ Hajime starts.</p><p>“Who?”</p><p>“W-We don’t know.” Teruteru blubbers from the far back. “We jus’ found him-“</p><p>“Not good enough.” The words are crisp. Slicing backward though the air the same moment as her sword does, stopping an inch from the Reserve Course’s chest. “Speak now, or I will ensure you cannot resist.”</p><p>“Careful there!” The disembodied voice of Monokuma. A small pop, and it’s there, hopping excitedly in the corner. “Don’t forget, excessive violence without the intent to kill is against the rules – not to mention, killing someone right now, under the circumstances, is also prohibited. If you want to intimidate your fellow students, it’s look don’t touch!”</p><p>“Under the circumstances…?” Hajime repeats. </p><p>“If you insist on breaking the rules…”</p><p>Teruteru feels a rush of terror, mind flashing images of hot pink. “D-Don’t, Peko. It’ll kill ya’, jus’ like Akane…”</p><p>Red irises shift to him, though not another muscle follows suit. She doesn’t know, he realizes. She wasn’t there. “Akane…She tried ta’ disobey it, a-an’ she…’fer we could do anythin’, she…”</p><p>Peko’s expression does not change, but her drawn sword slowly lowers. A moment later, it clatters to the ground. Discarded.</p><p>“…I will not die until my Young Master is avenged.” She whispers, and there’s no doubt it’s a promise. “Your “rules” shall remain unbroken.”</p><p>“Fuhuhu…very good. Looks like you brats can learn, after all.”</p><p>The intensity in her stare does not waver. Not even to blink. Just the same, it’s hard to say she’s seeing at all. “Speak.”</p><p>“Um, G-Gundham was the one who found the body!” Ibuki says, suddenly. </p><p>The Ultimate Breeder’s head wretches back to stare at her. “Keh?! You seek to place blame upon me, Gundham Tanaka?! Do you seek death-?”</p><p>Peko’s head snaps to his direction. </p><p>“Erg-! After the announcement, I exited my temporary chambers, to find the rest of these mortals in the hall! We were set to investigate the, as you call it, Strawberry House.”</p><p>“…Gundham opened Fuyuhiko’s door, and saw him…then we all came over too.” Chiaki adds.</p><p>“Then the announcement played again.” Ibuki says, poking her fingers together. </p><p>“…isn’t that kinda strange?” The Ultimate Gamer asks the room. “I haven’t heard it play twice before…”</p><p>“Eh?” Teruteru hadn’t really noticed until she’d mentioned it. That was pretty out of place. Was it just some kind of mistake…?</p><p>Peko dismisses the comment out of hand. “Enough of this. Tell me what you know. Or...”</p><p>The Ultimate Musician decides to be the first to speak, body angled a bit away in defense. “Ibuki will do anything to not get on Peko’s bad side, so she’ll squeal right away! Starting from last night, I was too hungry to sleep, so I went to play on the swings instead! Ibuki never saw Fuyuhiko, but she saw Chiaki.”</p><p>“Mmm…” The Ultimate Gamer confirms. “I stayed overnight in Hajime’s room…but when I woke up, I couldn’t find him, so I looked around and met Ibuki.”</p><p>“We looked together for a little bit, but Hajime was nowhere! So, Chiaki kept looking and Ibuki went back upstairs.” The Ultimate Musician finishes. “Oh! But Ibuki did hear Fuyuhiko, though!”</p><p>“Where?” Peko’s head pulls an inch higher. “Explain.”</p><p>“When she was upstairs, Ibuki heard all kinds of swearing from the second floor! It was absolutely Fuyuhiko. No doubt!”</p><p>“Ah? What were he sayin’?” The cook asks.</p><p>“Ibuki can answer that with her special Musician hearing! He said-“</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“S-Stupid bastard…trying to play hero and shit-!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Then he went in a door! He kept talking, but it was too muffled then. A minute later Ibuki heard the door open up, and Fuyuhiko must have came back out again, and this time-“</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Useless fucking Reserve Course! And he’s the guy who’s supposed to-“</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Then, he went in another door. That, or a door mysteriously opened and slammed shut at the same moment he stopped talking!”</p><p>Hajime takes a step away. “He was talking about-“ </p><p>“Hajime Hinata. You will explain.”</p><p>“I-I don’t have anything to explain! I’m-, I’m not a-“ He shakes his head, changing focus. “I haven’t had anything to do with Fuyuhiko. I haven’t even seen him since last night.”</p><p>“I have no reason to believe that. You will relay your every movement, every breath you’ve taken, every step you’ve walked-“</p><p>“Ah’ve been wit’ him.” Teruteru cuts in, reaching up to hook his arm with the man for emphasis. “Trust me, Hajime can’t have anythin’ ta’ do wit’ what’s happened to Fuyuhiko. We’ve been together since this morning.”</p><p>“You claim his witness, and him yours?” Gundham says. “But where did this witnessing occur? Indeed, the Slumbering Shrew mentioned the Fate-less One had vanished.”</p><p>“Wh-Where were we?” The Ultimate Cook squeaks, squeezing the man’s arm harder. Hajime yanks away from the unwanted touch, leaving Teruteru to merely fix his coat and fidget in place. “Oh? Well, um-“</p><p>“I think…” Chiaki slurs in, her lagging reaction perfect in distracting the conversation. “It was me…who Fuyuhiko stopped to talk with.” </p><p>Hajime pivots to her, confused. “What? Chiaki?”</p><p>“I should start from the beginning…When I woke up, you weren’t in your room, so I looked around. That’s when I saw Ibuki, and we tried looking around Strawberry House together…um…then, after a while, I got really sleepy and decided to try waiting in your room in case you came back. At some point…Fuyuhiko came in. He asked me where you were, Hajime…so I told him “I dunno”…then he left…” Chikai gives a slow blink, eyes unfocused somewhere into the distance. “I dunno what happened to Fuyuhiko after that…I fell asleep…and woke up when the first announcement played.”</p><p>“Hajime Hinata, why did my Young Master seek you out?” Peko demands again. It’s not something she’s keen to let slide.</p><p>The Reserve Course brings his hands up in a helpless gesture. Ibuki speaks when he finds no further defense for himself. “Maybe Fuyuhiko still thought Hajime was a bad guy!” Her face pulls to discomfort. “But he’d be super wrong! All of Ibuki’s bandmates are grating – minus the “ing”!”</p><p>“Th-Then, Fuyuhiko might’a wanted to interr-o-gate him?” Teruteru asks. Makes more than enough sense, given the last few days. “Is that…something he woulda let on, Peko?”</p><p>The Ultimate Swordswoman doesn’t answer. The Reserve Course shifts his gaze back to her. “Peko…if you can’t tell us that, can you at least tell us where you were?”</p><p>She goes still, almost seems to stop breathing.</p><p>“Uh, is Peko alright?” Ibuki asks.</p><p>“I…” The Ultimate Swordswoman blinks, crimsons eyes dulling to blank slates. “I was not here…”</p><p>The rest of the gathered students share uneasy glances. “P-Peko,” Teruteru manages. “I un’stand that, but…where is it ya’ actually were? I mean, ya’ just dis’peared. F-Fuyuhiko was lookin’ fer ya’…”</p><p>“…looking for me?” The woman reiterates, voice farther away. “What does that mean?”</p><p>“Well…yesterday he, um, talked ta’ me fer a minute. Ah saw ya’ weren’t wit’ him, so ah asked where ya’ went. He wanted ta’ know if ah saw ya’ anywhere. Looked…real worked up.”</p><p>Peko’s face twists. “I…I see. I understand.”</p><p>“Th-Then, where-?”</p><p>“That is irrelevant. I was not here.”</p><p>Teruteru puzzles over her defensive words. Her tone doesn’t match. She doesn’t seem the slightest bit concerned of their thoughts or suspicions, instead…</p><p>“I…was not here.”</p><p>They’re full of regret.</p><p>“Pah. You think such a feeble statement will sate our demands?” Gundham says. “Could it be, you slipped between this mortal plane and the realms beyond?! Have you mounted a sneak attack against the Tanaka Empire with your etherial serfs?!”</p><p>“Um…there are a lot more important things to worry about right now…I think.”</p><p>“Fool, thou art, to dare suggest-“</p><p>“Gundham’s accusation is correct.” Peko speaks up, voice but a whisper. “I indeed intended to carry out such an action.”</p><p>“H-Huh?” The Ultimate Cook sputters. </p><p>The woman looks at him, eyes cold in the same way as Mikan’s, Nekomaru’s, Fuyuhiko’s…</p><p>Dead.</p><p>“I was planning to commit murder.”</p><p>The room falls quiet, save for a certain, sleepy girl. Chiaki muffles something of a yawn. “…Can you tell us where you were planning it? And if you might have done anything that would leave clues, so we don’t confuse them with what’s happened now?”</p><p>Peko does not respond.</p><p>Hajime regains his sense. He doesn’t push the Swordswoman’s silence, instead turning to the bear still lingering nearby. Disgust etches into his face as he asks. “Monokuma…why haven’t we been given the Monokuma file yet?”</p><p>“Oh? Finally noticed that? Well, due to potential spoilers, you’ll all receive your Monokuma file in a little while. But, in the mean time, I guess I can proudly say you’ve all earned this!” The bear pulls out a sheet of red fabric from seemingly nowhere, placing it on the ground and then wrenching it back up with an exaggerated “Ha-rumph!”</p><p>“Th-That is-!” Gundham suddenly speaks up, eyes wide. Ibuki chokes on a kind of squeal.</p><p>A small pile of pre-packaged meat buns appears on the floor. By their side a row of vitamin pills and six small cartons of milk. “Ta-Da! Now, tell your headmaster how thankful you are!”</p><p>“F-Food…!” Hajime calls out, voice raw. At the same moment, the Ultimate Musician lunges forward, grabbing one of the packages and tearing it open. The breeder and Reserve Course follow swiftly after. Teruteru snatches up one in a blur, clutching the plastic wrap in one hand. Chiaki is the last. Somehow still lethargic, even in the desperate moment.</p><p>“We…We need to eat.” Hajime says in a sharp inhale, holding the bun an inch before his face. “F…Fuyuhiko, no matter what he thought of us, he would have called us dumbasses not to eat this!”</p><p>“…Yeah.” Chiaki softly agrees. But her eyes are back over her shoulder. On the Ultimate Swordswoman. The silver haired woman hasn’t moved an inch. “…Peko…this one is yours, ok?”</p><p>Peko ignores her.</p><p>“Ibuki will take it!” The other girl snatches the unclaimed roll before much else can be said. Instead of eating it, she just clutches it protectively to her chest and chugs her milk.</p><p>“…Teruteru, are you gonna eat?” The Ultimate Gamer turns to address him. He blinks at her.</p><p>“P-Prepackaged snack food…?” Someone killed Fuyuhiko over a factory line, mass produced meat bun?</p><p>…The texture is vile. Stale and overcooked and full of filler ingredients. Low-class and low-quality and an insult. An insult to his talent, and to every one of them. He scarfs down every last crumb.</p><p>“Well? Did everyone here who wanted one, get one?” Monokuma asks. “If so, you can go on and start really investigating!”</p><p>Gundham eyes the bear with contempt. “How, pray tell, are we supposed to do such a thing without the accused file?”</p><p>“What, do I have to do everything for you? I don’t care how you investigate! Just get on with it! I’ll be back to give you the right files soon, and after that, I’ll collect you all for the upcoming trial! Fuhuhuhu!” And as Monokuma vanishes…it’s clear there’s no more room to stall.</p><p> </p><p>[Investigation]</p><p> </p><p>“We…” Hajime says, face falling back into that logical, focused look of his. “We need check Fuyuhiko, before anything else-“</p><p>Her movement is sudden and focused. Jerking to the side, between the Reserve Course and the bed. “You will not-!...You will not...touch my Young Master.”</p><p>Ibuki hums nervously. “But if we don’t investigate him, and we don’t have a file, how will we find out what happened?”</p><p>“I…I shall be the one to look over him.”</p><p>“Peko…” Chiaki whispers.</p><p>Hajime looks between Peko and…what remains of her master. “Then…can we at least watch? While you look over the-“ The man stops abruptly. The body, Teruteru realizes he was about to say.</p><p>“You will not approach.” Peko states. Even as she turns away the Ultimate Cook is certain she’s watching them. Her hands rest carefully on the man’s wrists. Her thumb traces across the skin, some vain, unconscious attempt to sooth. It takes a moment for them to move, checking up the man’s sleeves, upper arms, then his coat. She pauses. “Which among you touched my Young Master?”</p><p>“None of us touched him…I think.” Chikai says. “…why do you think we did?”</p><p>“His…his coat has been disturbed.” Peko says. A hard breath interrupts her words. “A button has broken off.”</p><p>Her nail scratches over the spot, only the remains of a gold thread where one of the coat’s middle buttons should be. Teruteru automatically glances the floor, as do Hajime and Ibuki, and sure enough-</p><p>“Here! Here!” Ibuki jumps over a foot, squatting down and picking at the floor. When she stands, a shiny gold button gleams pinched between her first and middle finger. “It’s totally the same!”</p><p>“It wuz jus’ on the floor, huh?” Teruteru says. It may have just fallen off. This was Fuyuhiko’s room for the time they’d been trapped here. “Guess that don’t say much.”</p><p>The Ultimate Swordswoman’s finger leaves the spot, hands smoothing back across the man’s still chest. Another pause. She pushes a hand into the right side of his opened coat. A glint of metal. </p><p>Hajime’s breath catches. “I-Is that-?!”</p><p>It is. </p><p>Peko’s face betrays nothing, the item resting calmly in her hand as if it were no more odd than a pen or a phone.</p><p>A pistol.</p><p>An actual, six cylinder, shiny iron pistol.</p><p>The barrel is speckled in hot pink blood.</p><p>“Wh…What…?” Teruteru sputters. It’s so…laughably out of place among the gaudy decorations and décor of the funhouse. “That can’t-, can’t be real.”</p><p>“It is.” Peko states, turning it over in her hand. It’s set to the floor at her feet, her attention returning to the lifeless man.</p><p>Teruteru stares at it. A real…a real gun? After empty needles and party cannons, now suddenly, there’s something made expressly to kill them? Just…sitting there?</p><p>“F…Fuyuhiko had a gun?” Ibuki whispers. “From when we first got on the island?…That’s really spooky.”</p><p>“The weapon does not belong to my Young Master.” Peko says, simply. </p><p>Hajime looks at her. “Doesn’t belong?”</p><p>“My young master has never been in possession of such an item before. It was not something he brought with him, either to this island, or to the Funhouse.”</p><p>Then…what was it doing in his pocket?</p><p>Peko’s hands smooth up the Yakuza’s arms. One presses to his chest. Searching for…something.</p><p>It takes until then for the Ultimate Cook to notice. “H…He weren’t shot?”</p><p>“…I have not found a wound.”</p><p>The Ultimate Musician shuffles a bit. “Um…and there’s no big blood splats, so…”</p><p>“But…there is blood on that.” Chiaki points to the piece. The room falls awfully silent. Someone…</p><p>Someone’s been shot.</p><p>Someone who isn’t Fuyuhiko.</p><p>Peko’s hands still on the small man’s cheeks, tracing where a bright pink blush used to lay. Her face does not change, even as her shoulders start to tremble. One moves lower, pulling back the man’s collar. “…Y…Young Master…”</p><p>She sits back, loosening his tie and gently revealing the skin of his neck to them all. A bright purple bruise draws across the length of his neck.</p><p>“...I see.” Gundham says, tucking his face into his scarf as his hamsters chirp. “So that is how the Sinister Small One’s life was ripped away.”</p><p>“H-He was strangled?” Hajime asks, putting a hand to his own neck. “Are there any other signs of injury? Or a struggle?”</p><p>“…Oh.” Chiaki leans in, either unaware or unconcerned with how Peko’s body draws stiff in threat. “Peko…is it ok if we look at his fingers?”</p><p>“His fingers?” Gundham balks.</p><p>Hajime takes a step closer, retracting again when the Swordswoman turns attention to him. She takes up his hand softly in hers, looking them over.</p><p>“His fingernails are totally busted!” Ibuki cries from the side. It’s true. Now that the damage has been brought to his attention, Teruteru can see it from across the room.</p><p>Gundham nods. “It seems that he is bleeding lightly there, as well.”</p><p>“Then…when he was attacked, he tried ta’ fight back?” The Ultimate Cook puts together. “Does he have any otha’ kind’a wounds?”</p><p>A long moment passes as the Swordswoman finishes her search. Peko’s touch on the man is nothing but reverent. He can’t help but wonder how many times before she’s explored the man’s body before. Or dreamt of having the chance to. Maybe-</p><p>For the first in…perhaps ever, Teruteru’s disgusted in his own perversions. He decides it best to look away.</p><p>“…I see no further injuries upon my Young Master.” Peko says, evenly. “…was that all you wanted to look for?”</p><p>“He didn’t have anything else on him, like that pistol, did he?” Hajime asks. The answer is a soft shake of her head. “And the rest of the room…is anything out of place from the last time you were in here with him, Peko?”</p><p>“I…cannot say. The bed has been slept in, but otherwise...I see nothing strange.”</p><p>“It possible he weren’t killed ‘ere?” Teruteru asks. “Not much’a a struggle.”</p><p>“I won’t say that isn’t possible, but Fuyuhiko wasn’t a particularly large or strong man.” Hajime counters. “Even if he did struggle, he might not be able to have done much other than attack with his nails, like we currently suspect.”</p><p>When Hajime puts it like that…yeah. Besides Teruteru himself, Fuyuhiko was the smallest here. Regardless of who was the killer, he probably hadn’t stood a chance against them.</p><p>“If that is all you require, I will…” Peko moves to stand, but her legs refuse to support her weight off the bed. Her hands remaining locked against Fuyuhiko’s still front. “I will…I will find who…who dared…”</p><p>No matter what emotions drive through the Ultimate Swordswoman’s head, no matter her drive or duty...she can’t bring herself to abandon her young master’s side. Peko’s face twists an inch. Than another. Eyes pulling shut and teeth bearing out like a grinning dog. </p><p>She doesn’t cry. She might not be able to. But her suffering poisons the air so potently no one can stand to watch, except…</p><p>“...I’ll stay here for right now…and see if I can talk to Peko some more..” The Ultimate Gamer mumbles. “Come get me if you find anything important…ok?”</p><p>“I-Ibuki’s gonna go with Hajime. He always cracks the case! And…” The worry in the Ultimate Musican’s eyes is visible, even as she tries to squash it back behind a silly smirk and a piece sign. “Um…Ibuki wants to make sure Hajime doesn’t KO again.”</p><p>The Reserve Course frowns at her. “I don’t need you to do that.”</p><p>“But Ibuki will do it anyway!” She grins, this one softer, a bit more genuine. “Because…Ibuki wants to take care of her bandmates!”</p><p>Chiaki smiles at the musicians words. Hajime says nothing. Just looks back to the crime scene and starts his investigation.</p><p>If Hajime was that dead-set on finding a way to ally himself with Nagito, if he really harbored that much distrust to the other Ultimates…then at least for now, Teruteru has no need to worry his lie will be reveled. There’d be no one Hajime would be willing to confide it to. The only thing the Ultimate Cook has to focus on is finding Fuyuhiko’s killer. Then they can all get out of this place.</p><p>After the trial. The execution of one or of everyone.</p><p>…It’s time for Teruteru to look around. </p><p>Far as he can tell, there aren’t any clues left in the room, besides Fuyuhiko himself, and the button they’d spied in the middle of the floor. Hajime gives it a through look over, and doesn’t seem to stop to make note of anything in particular. The Ultimate Cook still glances it over himself, to no result. He spares a last glance to the pair at the bed. A part of him wants to speak. Wax something about love or whatnot in an appeal to the poor woman’s suffering. </p><p>He’s keeps his damn mouth shut, and tries to pretend Chiaki will find a way to help in a way he has no chance to.</p><p>Nobody present makes an objection to having their room searched. There’s no obvious clue or concern found. Teruteru takes special heed of Nagito’s, but it’s as barren of incrimination as the rest. The upstairs floor is in the same state that Ibuki claims to have left it, and there’s nothing really out of place from the last time Teruteru’s been there, either. Downstairs follows suit. Hajime and Ibuki split off to check Strawberry Tower. They’d neglected that before, so focused on finding other people. Teruteru stands off, eyeing the entrance to the Final Dead Room and trying to sort out the gibberish Monokuma’s spat as it had shoved them out. Something about Max Occupancy being reached? But if the number was two, and they were both allowed inside in the first place…and besides all that, what did “I did say “take anything”.” mean? It…didn’t sound like Monokuma was talking about them, at all. Almost like someone else-</p><p>Teruteru’s wandering eyes freeze on the elevator. The button that should be torn to flinders. And isn’t.</p><p>“Huh? Th-That shouldn’t be possible!” It’s fixed. The buttons back in place, cover replaced. Were it not for the slight scuffs of paint missing on the edges of the outlet cover, it’d seem as if it never had been damaged. </p><p>“Ah! Ibuki heard Teruteru yell! Is he ok?” The Ultimate Musician is at his side lightning fast, hearing him easily from the tower. He points a shaky finger at the button, looking back as the Reserve Course hurries to join in the commotion. Hajime’s matching shock is all that keeps the Ultimate Cook from doubting his sanity.</p><p>He presses the switch, half convinced that despite the superficial repair, it’ll still remain broken. A long moment passes, but nevertheless, the elevator doors slide apart. How? Had it been Monokuma? That didn’t feel right.</p><p>Him and Hajime share a glance, then turning back to the lift. Ibuki lets out a confused hum. “Didn’t Hajime and Teruteru say the elevator was broken?”</p><p>“It was.” Hajime replies, bluntly. He steps inside, and the Ultimate Cook and Musician follow suit. The button inside seems completely undisturbed, no evidence of there ever being a tampering. The doors shut as soon as Hajime presses it, and they wait in a long, tense silence to reach their destination.</p><p>Having seen Fuyuhiko with that gun…he can’t be blamed for the sudden wash of relief to spot the Ultimate Photographer standing agitated and unharmed before the elevator door.</p><p>“You three…!” She shouts, dropping her camera, which dangles at her waist. “You got though the elevator?”</p><p>“Got through?” Hajime repeats. He steps out of the space and looks to check the outside elevator button.</p><p>Teruteru follows suit, almost tripping in his lingering shock. “M-Mahiru…” He mumbles. “Y-You ain’t got no idea how glad ah am ta’ see that pretty face.”</p><p>“Does everything you say have to become a perverted crack?” She says, but her expression reveals a similar emotion. “Ibuki, you boys...I’m glad you’re alright.”</p><p>The Ultimate Musician sends a halfhearted peace sign. “Double ditto!”</p><p>Mahiru’s expression returns to a kind of somber panic. “What about the rest? Chiaki isn’t in Grape house. Was she in Strawberry? And, what about the other guys-?”</p><p>“F-Fuyuhiko.” Teruteru blurts. “Fuyuhiko…he’s dead. Strangled.”</p><p>“Wh…What?” Mahiru pales, hands drawing slowly up to cup her parted lips. “Oh…Oh god…”</p><p>“So…the Ultimate Yakuza is dead? That’s horrible…Fuyuhiko did such a service for Hope in obtaining the laptop that revealed Ultimate Despair, and in spearheading our hunt for the identity of the Ultimate Imposter.”</p><p>Teruteru feels a chill. The Ultimate Lucky Student eases his way down the stairs, smiling softly at the congregation. Hajime flinches back at his arrival, attention diverted from what he’d been inspecting. “Nagito…I-“</p><p>Nagito ignores his presence entirely. “I see you somehow managed to get through the elevator too! Is it that only this side was broken?”</p><p>“Y-You…the ‘ell ya’ doin’ ‘ere?”</p><p>“Hmm? Were you trying to talk to me?” Nagito looks up, eyes narrowed. “Sorry, it’s hard to understand an ugly language like that!”</p><p>“L-Lang-, ah’m speakin’ jahp-ah-nese, damnit! Yer the un’ who’s always’s speakin’ in tongues-!”</p><p>“Are you-, are you two serious right now?!” Mahiru’s face colors red in rage. “People are dead and you two are throwing around schoolboy insults?!”</p><p>“…People?” Hajime suddenly speaks, gaze snapping to the Ultimate Photographer. “Mahiru, did you just say “people”?”</p><p>For a moment Teruteru thinks the floor may have stated to churn, until he realizes it’s only himself, body starting a small teeter as the words set into his brain.</p><p>People…?</p><p>Ibuki’s words come so small. So weak. “Um…th-that’s a joke, right? That’s a bad joke.”</p><p>“There’s…” The Ultimate Photographer shakes her head, lips pulling back into a grimace. “You should all go see for yourselves.”</p><p>“S-See…see what?” </p><p>“Just like you, we also found a dead body!” Nagito smiles, <em>smiles</em>. “That should have been obvious, considering the Body Discovery Announcement’s been played twice.”</p><p>“T…Two people?” Hajime chokes. “Two people are dead? Wh-Who-?”</p><p>“K-Kazuichi.” Teruteru mumbles. A thick sensation swirls around his belly, in his head. Syrupy like honey. “He weren’t in St-Strawberry…”</p><p>“Kazuichi-?” Hajime echoes, but for some reason it’s so faint. </p><p>And Nagito just keeps smiling. “Oh…? Is that right?”</p><p>Hajime disappears from Teruteru’s side. They all do. No, it’s him that’s moving. Drawing up the stairs alone.</p><p>“K-Kazuichi’s dead.” Words come sharp and low between small gasps. “P-Poor guy, he-, he…”</p><p>He doesn’t hear the soft whine of surprise and terror across the room as he enters the second floor. Doesn’t see the trembling body that’s pushed itself far in the corner. Because Kazuichi is dead somewhere in this house. He’s dead and now they all have to find out who killed him and Fuyuhiko.</p><p>Teruteru needs to find the leader. They’ll know. They’ll be suffering at the death of another one of their classmates, but that’s just how it was. They’ll find a way to rally everyone once again. They’ll find the culprit.</p><p>Cramping hands latch onto the far door. No. It’s not a door. It’s ajar. Why would someone have left it ajar? Teruteru promised not to barge in. He’s going to get scolded for this, isn’t he?</p><p>They’ll know what to do. They’ll protect everyone. They’ll get them all home again. They promised.</p><p>They’ll…</p><p>They…</p><p>“Mon Cher…?”</p><p>He doesn’t see it. Not really. The world blurs, ignites into swirls of black and white.</p><p>Teruteru sees nothing but pale blue lips, and a pink chasmal hole torn through soft blond hair.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“We need ta' talk, hon.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He’d cried when she first told him. He’d cried, but he didn’t really feel anything. There was no sense of grief or fear or anger. His brain refused to process the words, even as his chest shuddered for breath and his face turned pink as it dripped in sweat and tears and snot. He didn’t feel anything because it wasn’t real.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“They got it wrong…they a bunch’a quacks!!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ah saw the scans mahself, Teru…all through mah chest-“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Is’a mistake! Yer not-! Ya’ c-can’t be-!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“S’alright, hon. Ah know. Ah know…”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The pills made it real. He’d gone with her the first few times, before taking the duty entirely over himself. The clinic visits he could push aside, somehow. Everyone went to the doctor. Old and young, sick and healthy. Everyone. </p><p>But the pills…healthy people don’t take those kinds of pills. Pills expensive enough to turn the slightly pensive profit of their diner to a steadily decreasing drain on their meager savings. Pills that make you feel worse after you take them then before. Pills that you can’t stop taking. Pills that don’t cure.</p><p>Mama was sick.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“But…yer gonna get betta’, righ’ Mama?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hon…Ah-“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yer gonna get betta’…ya’ ‘ave ta’ get betta’. Y…Ya’ can’t l-leave may, Mama…”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She was sick, but sick people got better. </p><p>He let his brain play static when the physician talked about life expectancy. About diminishing quality of life. About insurance. About anything that didn’t have to do with getting her healthy again. And when they said she couldn’t, he-</p><p>He didn’t hear it, because it was wrong.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Promise may…yer gonna get betta’.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“…Ah promise, Mama’s gonna fight as hard as she can.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t hear it, because dead people can’t get better.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Ah won’t lose to some illness.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It’s not until he feel pressure against his throat that he remembers he exists. That he’s standing, breathing, alive. A sudden spark of awareness, dull panic firing though a handful of neurons. Blurry memories of sharp steel cutting into him.</p><p>There’s no steel. Only his own neckerchief pulled too tight against his throat, caught in a trembling hand with shiny black fingernails. Something hot trails the side of his face, mixes with the wash of tears pulling down his cheeks and collecting under his chin. Someone’s gurgling, suffering inhales and exhales into his ear. The body lent against his is shuddering. So is his own.</p><p>Teruteru raises a hand to rest on Ibuki’s. Pulls it away from his neck. Has to follow a raw need to get the threat away from his vaguely scarred skin. Then he stops, keeping her digits in an uncertain grip. The Ultimate Musician makes no notice, doesn’t care. </p><p>“…burns on the surrounding skin…right temple...”</p><p>Teruteru sees <em>him</em> standing across the room. It takes more time to recognize the pair leaning over the bed. Hajime’s words fade in and out of his ears, Chiaki’s replies illegible in their entirely. Mahiru hovers by the entrance to the room. </p><p>“…stain…across the…fully dry…except where…still…”</p><p>Teruteru feels numb. As the dregs of alarm bleed away again, there’s nothing. There’s some unnamed, faceless corpse laid back over the bed. He doesn’t recognize it. It’s someone he doesn’t know.</p><p>His leader is somewhere investigating the Funhouse.</p><p>“…too heavy…no one…the pattern of the…”</p><p>His class is starving. His leader must be hurting bad. They take such joy in eating. It must be more painful to them than anyone else, especially with how badly they want to protect the other members of their group. Watching the class starve must hurt them like it hurts Teruteru. But starving can be fixed. Hunger can be soothed. Malnutrition can be reverted.</p><p>His leader must be suffering right now, because dead people can’t starve.</p><p>The Ultimate Gamer’s eyes draw a slow line from the corpse, across the wall, to settle on him and Ibuki. Her body follows next, slow steps, stopping before them. There’s a small stack of electronic folders in her hands. Teruteru doesn’t know where they’ve come from.</p><p>“Hey hey…do you think you can help?”</p><p>Ibuki peels her head away, leaving a plane of wetness across the side of his face, his hair. Teruteru can’t muster the will to move. Neither respond. </p><p>“I know it’s hard…I know.” Chiaki says. Her face is aware and alert. “But now we have to find out who did this…for the Imposter…and for everyone else, too.”</p><p>He doesn’t want to believe it. The words press between his teeth and tongue. Begging to be spoken. To negate what’s before him. <em>I don’t believe it. I just don’t believe it.</em></p><p>They should be standing here. Huffing at the oddball antics of the class. Planning the group’s next move. Considering how to calm and pull the class back to order.</p><p>Not stiff in their bed, soaked in blood with their brains spilling out across the blankets.</p><p>They didn’t deserve this. All they wanted was to protect them all, and they were murdered for it.</p><p>It wasn’t fair.</p><p>“I-Ibuki will…” A coarse voice. “I’ll try.”</p><p>The hand pulls easily out of his grip, taking a tablet. Chiaki hands her a second one to pair it. Ibuki takes a wonky step away from him. Another. A slow pace forward to the bed.</p><p>“Why?” Teruteru asks. “They didn’t do anythin’ wrong.”</p><p>“I know.” Chiaki whispers. Her hand pushes closer.</p><p>“They-“ He chokes. “They’re dead.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“I-It ain’t fair.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>Chiaki’s hand bumps into his, the cool screen of the file pressing against limp fingers. “I know.” She whispers. “And…we know what we have to do.”</p><p>What he has to do…</p><p>…He knows.</p><p> </p><p>MONOKUMA FILE 3</p><p>CAUSE OF DEATH: Gunshot</p><p>The victim’s body was discovered on the second floor of Grape House.</p><p>The estimated time of death was 4:30 am.</p><p>There is a massive injury to the interior and sides of the victim’s head, consistent with a gunshot wound. There are no other injuries. There is no evidence of any foreign chemical, such as poison, in the victims body.</p><p> </p><p>MONOKUMA FILE 4</p><p>CAUSE OF DEATH: Asphyxiation</p><p>The victim’s name is Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu.</p><p>The victim’s body was discovered on the second floor of Strawberry House.</p><p>The estimated time of death was 7:30 am.</p><p>There is a large bruise across the victim’s neck, as well as breakages in the fingernails. There is no evidence of any foreign chemical, such as poison, in the victims body.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime moves away from them as they approach, calm and measured. Watches them from afar. Teruteru can’t read his expression, doesn’t try. Mahiru doesn’t move except to squeeze out of Nagito’s way, when the Lucky Student vacates the space.</p><p>It’s them. He knows the curve of their cheeks. The dirty blond roots hidden under dyed platinum. Their enormous, proud form. The once white suit stained toe to tip in pink remains. He recognizes the small wound at their right  temple, the single mark from their tiff with Akane. Just above and behind it, a small pink hole. No bigger than a dime.</p><p>The left side of their skull is spread in fractals across the room. </p><p>They’re laid on their back, perfectly on the bed, right side facing the opposing wall as their left faces out. Unlike Fuyuhiko, their position is neat and level. A thick hand lays over their front, the other resting up by their pillow. Blue eyes (Are they blue? Truly? He’ll never be able to ask.) are left cracked open, glossed and directionless. Lips drawn slack and brow smooth. Ghostly white skin, mixing to translucent blue.</p><p>They look so…calm.</p><p>“Does Teruteru think…they were asleep?”</p><p>He looks up slowly. Ibuki’s face holds little resemblance to the girl that was brought into the Funhouse. Someone quiet and still. When she speaks, her lips hardly move. “They were asleep and…didn’t know?”</p><p>There’s no blood or breakage against their nails. No tears in their suit. “…there weren’t a fight.”</p><p>“The leader didn’t like to fight.”</p><p>“Jus’…wan’ed us ta’ work ta’gather. Wan’ed us safe.”</p><p>“Can…can Ibuki hold their hand?” She isn’t asking him, or anyone really. Fingers hesitate at the back of their palm. Then take it in a gentle grip, squeezing. Ibuki chokes softly, and then falls silent.</p><p>Teruteru doesn’t dare try to touch. Knows if he does, all he’ll feel is the texture, the ply and weight of raw meat. Something familiar and dissociative and routine. He can’t bear that feeling, the chance it could overwrite the steadying grip that had once come to his shoulder. An assurance he’ll never feel again.</p><p>“…Hajime noticed earlier…” Chiaki mumbles to them, coming by their sides. “There’s some burns by the hole on the right side of their head…”</p><p>It’s true. Not much, but it’s there, a singe in their skin and hair. Teruteru has to lean harshly over to see, nearly crawling up on the bed frame. Though his height gets in his way more than most, even Ibuki has to strain to inspect it, nearly knocking her head into the wall. No one has the courage to turn their head in order to look closer, not while the insides are still loose and slopping out of their skull like a rotting spilt melon-</p><p>Teruteru looks away, struggling not to lose it.</p><p>There’s a rustle of plastic. He looks back to see their wrist pried softly back, the movement taking effort with the stiffness set into their form. A prepackaged meat bun slides beneath their palm, wedging to their chest. Ibuki’s fingers retreat to simply lay over them. </p><p>Chiaki’s speaking again. He blinks pain from his eyes and turns focus to her, catching the tail end. “... pay attention to where the Imposter is positioned in the room…I think.”</p><p>“…They’re the same’s Fuyuhiko, on the bed.” A pause. “Tha’s what ya’ were talking wit’ Hajime ‘bout…that no’un coulda put them there.”</p><p>Chiaki gives a neutral hum. “Yeah…because of their size and weight, no one here is strong enough to move them up onto the bed by themselves…and the way the blood and their wound is…I dunno, but for some reason it feels like how they’re laying there could be important for other reasons too.”</p><p>Teruteru doesn’t spend any energy considering what that means. Just gives a nod and stares at the Ultimate Gamer’s drooping face. Her next words come slow, almost in hesitation, even for her naturally delayed thoughts. “…If they died like this…It looks really bad for Fuyuhiko, doesn’t it?”</p><p>It was too soon. Too soon to think that way. If he jumped to a conclusion that fast, it could very well be the same as calling Hajime Nekomaru’s murderer, back in the last trial. They’d all be dead if that had happened.</p><p>…and despite that wisdom, he can’t stop the choking anger burning in his chest.</p><p>“Ah…Ah’m gonna ask ‘round.” Teruteru says, voice so thick it’s hard to recognize.</p><p>Ibuki looks somberly back. “Ibuki said she’d stay with Hajime and Teruteru…but…the leader needs me more.”</p><p>He nods back, unable to meet her gaze. Inside he’s…thankful. She’ll treat them with care. Not Hajime’s clinical examine. Not Nagito’s gleeful watch. </p><p>“Hey, look at this.” The abrupt command jars him out of his aimless thought as plods his way out of the room. He blinks up at the Ultimate Photographer’s aggravated expression. “Seriously? I said this, not me!”</p><p>Teruteru follows the direction her arm thrusts to, coming back to the front of the leader’s door. “…Ah.”</p><p>There’s some kind of black smudge-, no, not a smudge. It looks like a small strip of black tape, half torn off the surface. That wasn’t normal. Teruteru hadn’t seen a thing like it in the time they’ve been trapped. </p><p>“Ya’ saw that?” The Ultimate Cook mutters, still too muddled to voice his concern for the item’s origin.</p><p>“It’s pretty noticeable when everything else in this funhouse has such a neon color scheme. I can only imagine it’s some kind of evidence, but…I’m not sure what it could mean.”</p><p>Teruteru supposes that if anyone’d pay that much attention to the surrounding aesthetic, it’d be the Ultimate Photographer, whether she actually wanted to or not. After all, he still knows it’s eight-forty. As if something like that matters now that all they can do is wait to be brought to trial.</p><p>“Hey, are you just staring off into space?” Comes another sharp scold. “You’re seriously starting to worry me,“Somewhat Tolerable” Teruteru. We…We’re going to need everyone at full effort, so-“</p><p>Mahiru cuts herself off, emotions suddenly overrunning her faux anger. “…I…I can’t believe they…that someone would kill them like that. Imposter or not, traitor or not, they didn’t deserve to die like that.”</p><p>He nearly cries again. Doesn’t. “Mahiru?” Teruteru asks, soft. “Kin we…talk?”</p><p>“O…Obviously we have to, this is an investigation, you…” She can’t keep her expression or her words stiff enough. Her eyes squeeze shut a moment. When she looks back at him, it’s something gentle. “…You were close to them, weren’t you? Like Ibuki was.”</p><p>There’s too much he can say, and none of it will do a damn thing. In the end all he can manage is a nod.</p><p>Mahiru hesitates, looking off to the side as she puts her thoughts to words. “I…I was the one who found the Imposter. I wanted to talk with them about…all of this. I went to their room just after I woke up this morning, and…” Her face pulls up. “…That’s when the first announcement played.”</p><p>Teruteru almost asks what time, before remembering she wouldn’t know. “…Ya’ alone?”</p><p>She nods. “At the time, I hadn’t thought anyone else was in Grape House. After the announcement, I checked all of your rooms, but everyone was gone somewhere else. That is until…” She swallows. “Nagito came downstairs.”</p><p>“Nagito?” Teruteru face darkens. “…he wuz lurkin’ up there? In Grape?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Mahiru’s fingers tremble at her camera, though her face stays still. “He said that he heard the announcement and came down to see what happened. I asked why he was already on this side, but…he hardly gave me a straight answer. I don’t even know when Kazuichi showed up, but he was just about as helpful, that nervous wreck-“</p><p>There’s other things he should ask, and not a word of it comes forward. Only that name, digging into his skin like a damn parasite. </p><p>Nagito was here. Nagito was here, and now his friend is dead.</p><p>“Hey, are you spacing out on me?!” Mahiru demands, finger jabbing against his shoulder. “It’s…It’s awful! But that’s exactly why you can’t just stand here! You have to step up as a man, so we can all find out who did this-“</p><p>Teruteru looks back at her, and her voice stop short. “Ah will.” The accented words are soft and deadly. “Ah ain’t lettin’ him git ‘way.”</p><p>If Nagito doesn’t want to talk, the Ultimate Cook will just have to change his mind.</p><p>“W…Wait.” Mahiru calls out as he starts down the hall. “You’re one of the only people here who can keep track of the time. You should come up with some kind of sequence of events-“</p><p>“Yes’m.” He answers shortly. If she says more, he neglects to hear. A quick check to find the upstairs is empty, then he goes down. Catches a splash of neon yellow against the side of the room and all but ignores it. Heads back to the elevator, instead.</p><p>He’s vaguely aware of the Ultimate Mechanic coming up behind him, footsteps cautious and irregular. “H…Hey. Are you going back t-to Strawberry House?” The man mumbles. “I…I need to go there too.”</p><p>“Ah ain’t stoppin’ ya’.” Teruteru slams the button – repaired now. “Ya’ fix this?”</p><p>“Huh? Uh…yeah. I, I did. Hajime asked me to after he saw the body, th-then he went back to get Chiaki, and-“</p><p>The doors open and he steps inside, Kazuichi joining at the last second. The other man hovers in the corner, eyeing the door as if when it opens again, he’ll be under some sort of attack. Nervous hands smooth the front of his jumpsuit, two wiggling creatures coming in and out by his neck to nudge at his hair and chin, before they return to the warmth of his clothes.</p><p>The elevator doors give a soft clunk as they pull open. The Ultimate Cook piles out at to the staircase, ignoring the self-proclaimed “Overlord of Ice” lingering in the space.</p><p>As shocking as it is to say, right now, Teruteru has no interest in the pair’s repressive banter. What ends up stilling his trot to the stairs, is the fact the bustling air between the mechanic and breeder fills with mistrust and aggression instead. Kazuichi’s eyes stay wide on the Gundham’s tense and defensive posture. Each man stands frozen, waiting for the other to make the first move. </p><p><em>“You are Gundham Tanaka!”</em> The sudden mechanical call startles all three of them. Kazuichi yelps, a ruffling sounding from somewhere inside of his neon jumpsuit. In the next moment, out pops a hamster, skittering across the floor and up to sit on the end of Gundham’s shoe. </p><p>Gundham’s eyes flicker down and up from the rodent to the mechanic. His two bandaged hands drop. Kazuichi flinches, until he realizes there is no advancement. Gundham stoops, picking up his prized pet and letting it clamber its way into his own scarf. “…I see you’ve been tamed by another of my prized Deva’s, Mirage Golden Hawk, Jum-P.”</p><p>Kazuichi says nothing, shaking where he stands.</p><p>The Ultimate Breeder shows a deep frown, gaze turning away. Then he laughs. “What is that, my Dark Deva?” He asks the empty air. “I see…very well.”</p><p>He stands, crossing arms and looking back at the other man. “I shall respect the request of my loyal hell warrior...for your assistance, I shall spare your life. But be warned, mortal. I only do, so that one day, I can face you at your full strength!”</p><p>“G…Gundham…” The Ultimate Mechanic mutters. He jerks forward, crossing the room. Gundham falters back a half step.</p><p>“S-Stay thine approach-!”</p><p>“They’re dead-“ The Ultimate Mechanic speaks in a sudden rush, halting just before the other man. “The mimic-!”</p><p>“I am aware.” Is the sullen reply. “As is the small, sinister one.”</p><p>“W-We’ll die!” Kazuichi belts, hands flying out. The hamster still in his clothes pops out, hissing softly. “We’re all gonna die!”</p><p>“Cease your infernal screams, Mechanist! Are you not breathing?” Gundham demands, reaching his bandaged right hand as if he were to touch the man’s shoulder. He retreats just as fast, abandoning the gesture. “Does your heart not race? Your stomach not grumble? Your rage not quake the earth?! You are alive! You shall not die!”</p><p>“But-“</p><p>“Repeat my words!”</p><p>“I-I…I’m still breathing! My rage is q-quaking the earth, and, and I’m alive! I’m not gonna die!”</p><p>“…Indeed.” Gundham says. “Do not forget that, Mechanist. You are…alive.”</p><p>It’s too odd an interaction for the cook to ignore. He casts a glance to the stairs before he lets himself cross over to the pair, the mechanic expectedly jumping away from his approach. “What’re ya’ two squakin’ ‘bout?”</p><p>“”Squawking”? You seek to link our words with the call of the dreaded cockatrice?!” Gundham smirks. “Perhaps my thrall’s expulsions do somewhat resemble the beast…”</p><p>“D-Don’t compare me to a chicken, damn it!”</p><p>“Silence, mortal!”</p><p>He frowns deeper, time wasting on their banter. “Ah’s asked y’all a question.”</p><p>“Who are you to demand answers from I, Gundham-“</p><p>“Ya’ in a fight ‘er sumthin’?”</p><p>Kazuichi’s face goes pale. The Ultimate Breeder stands his ground, leveling the small cook with a glower. “Let it be known, Potion Maker…should the mechanist and I have engaged in battle…only one of us would be standing here before you.”</p><p>If possible, it’s Gundham’s words which make Kazuichi’s face look sicker.</p><p>Teruteru casts another look to the stairs, careful not to let anyone <em>him</em> leave without his notice.</p><p>“Why Grape?”</p><p>“H-Huh?” The Ultimate Mechanic balks.</p><p>He glares up at the far taller man. “Yer room’s in Strawberry. Since our leader, since they known’s the Imposter, y’all been scared ta’ death’a ‘em. Why were ya’ in Grape by the time we got there?”</p><p>Kazuichi stares at him, mute.</p><p>“Tch. Know your limit, Potion-“</p><p>“What ‘bout you?” The Ultimate Cook continues. “Ya’ been in Strawberry all mornin’?”</p><p>“I see not how it is of any of your con-“</p><p>“All ah’s wanna know is if y’all saw him.”</p><p>His words completely halt the pair’s thoughts. The breeder and mechanic stare at him like he’s speaking some other language. Teruteru doesn’t care if his words are gibberish enough to sound like a foreign tongue. All he wants is a damn response. “Sum’un had ta’ seen him goin’ ta’ Grape. Ah wanna know when, ah wanna know where. Now which un’ya saw him?!”</p><p>Gundham regards the Ultimate Cook cautiously.“…In truth, I had visited the accursed “Grape House” at an earlier point in time…yet, the rise of the sun or fall of the moon elude me…”</p><p>“Ya’ went o’er there? Why?”</p><p>“Think before you speak, Potion Maker. Have we not assembled within the viridian complex oft’ times before, in search of our escape?”</p><p>So he went over for the daily investigation. “Ya’ went o’er on ya’ own?” At Gundham’s nod, he follows up his question. “‘Ow long were ya’ there?”</p><p>“A pittance. I awaited to be addressed, and once it became clear you foolish mortals were otherwise preoccupied, I returned to Strawberry House in order to continue my Dark Deva’s deadly tribulations…though it appears Jum-p’s shadow-walking trumped my Evil Eye’s perception. I had not noticed their absence until a later time…”</p><p>Kazuichi gives an awkward nod, scratching his cheek. “Uh, yeah…when they heard you, they came right to me…uh, I mean, heard Miss Sonia, you know.”</p><p>“An’…” His face pulls to a grimace. “What of it?”</p><p>“As I awaited instruction…I bore witness to the small, sinister one.”</p><p>Teruteru narrows his gaze. “Fuyuhiko? An’ ya’ saw him in Grape ‘ouse?”</p><p>“Hmm. Be silent, and I shall tell you…as I waited on the bottom floor, I bore witness to such a fiend, skittering like a mere insect from the upper floor. In a flurry did he scamper to the elevator, boarding it and disappearing from sight. I took the same route some time after, returning to my own lodging. However, I did not see him again…that is, until the time his soul had already departed his mortal vessel.” Gundham gestures outward, shoeing him away. “Now begone with you, Potion Maker! Your presence annoys me.”</p><p>“Ya’ still ain’t ansa’d may! Where’s ya’ see Nagito?!”</p><p>“Nagito…?” Gundham blinks, caught off guard. “The Cursed One? You did not seek the small, sinister one’s movements?” A pause. The Ultimate Breeder looks away with a slight hum. “…Disregarding his foolish movements mere moments ago…I have not seen him since last night, as we were relayed the last of the manuscripts…Potion Maker, do you mean to tell me he had been present in the, as you say, “Grape House”?”</p><p>Waste of time. The cook turns on the mechanic instead. “An?! Y’all were there! What ‘appended?! When he git o’er? Why?!”</p><p>“I-I don’t know! I don’t know!” The man screeches back, hands jerking up to protect himself from any potential assault. Gundham lurches away from the mechanic at the sudden motion, eyes wide with tension.</p><p>Teruteru turns heel. “SHAKIRA! Ah’ll do it mah damn self!”</p><p>He charges up the stairs with exactly one goal, one target, and it’s exactly what he finds.</p><p>The Ultimate Lucky Student is facing away, hip leant on the side of the table pushed to the room’s corner. One of his hands rests on the empty casing of the prop phone.</p><p>“You.”</p><p>Nagito sighs before he even tries to acknowledge the man behind him, stands back upright, fixes his loose fitting coat, nearly trips over his own lagging feet as he turns to face the Ultimate Cook. “Hello, Teruteru! You seem well.”</p><p>“What did you do?”</p><p>“Hmm?” Nagito’s gaze never bothers to meet his face, looking off to places Teruteru doesn’t want to see.</p><p>“What did you do ta’ them?”</p><p>The man takes a quick testing step, confirming he can keep his balance enough to walk. Then he starts a steady pace, intent to merely move to the stairs.</p><p>“Don’t y’all move!” Teruteru spits, throwing himself into the path. “Ah ain’t done wit’ ya’!”</p><p>A sigh. “Can’t you see I’m busy with some important investigations? Could you bother someone else, like that Reserve Course instead?”</p><p>“Shaddap! Ah ain’t leavin’ until-“ Nagito barely moves. Crosses an arm over himself. Flicks his fingers. Every slight motion makes the cook want to jump. “Until y’all spill it! Ah know ya’ were sneekin’ ‘round Grape! Mahiru saw ya’, an’ so did ah when we all came o’er the elevator! Ya’ didn’t belong there-!”</p><p>“You just want to know why was I in Grape House this morning, right? I think that’s what you said. Well, I suppose I don’t mind you knowing if it means you’ll go away…it’s a simple answer, really. I never left.”</p><p>“N-Ne’er…huh?”</p><p>“Well, after we were read the last of the profiles…” Nagito’s face twists into that signature, awful smile. “Ah…I couldn’t dream of just lying down to sleep after being told of something that wonderful. I waited in Grape Tower for everyone to go their separate ways, and then I spent the night investigating Grape side! I didn’t really have the chance before. At first the Imposter, or “Byakuya” as they went by, scolded me for wasting my energy…ah ha, being the Ultimate Imposter, they really knew how to make it seem like they genuinely worried about my well-being! Well, after they were revealed, I couldn’t stomach being in the same building as them…Anyway, after we learned of the Ultimate Hope, I just couldn’t wait around anymore! I looked over every inch I could, especially the small library on the top floor. I’d say I spent most of the night up there…and…and with his portrait, I-“ Nagito’s voice cuts out a moment. Something between a laugh and a groan. “Besides his portrait…I couldn’t find anything related to the beautiful Ultimate Hope. I’d call it a shame, but regardless of what someone like me observes, just knowing he exists…that’s more than enough. It was worth it to read Monokuma’s despairing nonsense all night long, even if I did end up fainting four times from the pain and lack of nutrition…” The man trails off and…and Teruteru hates it. Hates himself for daring to feel pity touch his heart at Nagito’s casual admittance of his frailty.</p><p>“I’ve just been going on, haven’t I?” Nagito smiles again. Waving a hand as if to dismiss his own words. “Well, you’re someone I don’t feel bad about boring! Though, while I have you, I may as well test my luck in asking...why are we standing here and talking at all?”</p><p>Teruteru bites back his anger with a gnash of teeth. “‘Cuz ah sure as hell ain’t believin’ ya’…yer tellin’ may ya’ were in Grape house all night, an’ next thing we know o-our leader ends up-“</p><p>“Ends up dead, right?” Nagito regards him coldly. “Do you think I did it, Teruteru? Do you think I murdered the Ultimate Imposter?”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“Well, it goes without saying I can’t tell you that!” A laugh. “But that’s a pretty weak assumption, don’t you think? Just because I would have had the opportunity, doesn’t mean I’d have the means! And anyway, this isn’t where I was going with this conversation...rather, the question I wanted to ask you is…why are we still alive?”</p><p>It’s so genuine a question it gives the cook whiplash. “…huh?”</p><p>“Don’t you remember? When we were read the first round of profiles, Monokuma gave us a very unique incentive for who we should target in a murder…”</p><p>Teruteru stares at him. A cacophony of broiling pots, lids shuddering as the brew screams beneath. </p><p>“If the Traitor was killed by someone, all of us should be dead…so why is it we’re alive, while the Imposter is not?”</p><p>“Y-You…”</p><p>“Oh? Is something wrong? Your face got so red all of a sudden!” The Ultimate Lucky Student puts a finger to his chin, contemplating seriously. “But I think it’s an important question! I wonder if Monokuma added any extra stipulations to that rule. You wouldn’t happen to have any insight, would-“</p><p>A small hand shoots up, taking a fist of green and wrenching the man forward. Nagito’s so light and weak in his stance he nearly tumbles the rest of the way forward, their foreheads stopped an inch from slamming against one another. It’s visible how much even that small movement jars the fragile man’s body. Nagito’s ashen face goes slack, translucent eyelashes fluttering as his consciousness wavers. </p><p>“Ah e’er hear ya’ call ‘em a traitor ‘gain, ah...”</p><p>“Oh? Is there something wrong with what I said? But they were just an Imposter in the end, right? It makes them a more than perfect candidate for that group…Ultimate Despair.”</p><p>“They weren’t no Ul-ti-mate Despair!” He spits. “They’s ten times the person you ‘r ya’ “Ul-ti-mate ‘ope”’ll ever be!”</p><p>A grim kind of smile. Regarding him with the same disgust and humor one might a child in a tantrum. “It seems I’ve made you upset! Is this part of your “passion”? In the end, it doesn’t seem to have done the Ultimate Imposter any good-“</p><p>“Crevard! Ah should-, ah should-!“</p><p>“What?” Nagito asks, gray eyes nothing but a dull shimmer. Pretty chapped lips pull down to a delicate frown “Kill me?”</p><p>“Hey Hey…what’s going on?” The voice is soft but intense. The Ultimate Gamer.</p><p>“Oh, hello! Did you have a reason to come back to Strawberry House?” Nagito pleasantly asks. “Could it be you came to talk to me, too? If that was the case, I’d say the bad luck of this conversation’s already balanced out!”</p><p>“Mosey ‘long, Chiaki.” The cook says. His hands tighten, because if they didn’t, their trembling might start to show.</p><p>“Maybe...that’s a bad idea.” She says, coming closer. “…Teruteru, can you let go of Nagito?”</p><p>“He-”</p><p>“I think…I kinda get it.” She says. “But…they’d want us to be working together to find out what’s happened…not fight. Don’t you think if they saw you, you’d get scolded?”</p><p>They’d have been downright furious with him. Call him selfish and short-sighted. Grab him up by the scruff of the neck like an angry little dog and toss him into some other job. They wouldn’t know, wouldn’t understand the depths of the circumstances between the two. Wouldn’t understand how dangerous it was. Just how far Nagito would be willing, planning to go.</p><p>If they did understand, it wouldn’t change their passion to protect the sick man.</p><p>Teruteru pulls away.</p><p>Nagito hums. It’s hard to read if it’s a sound of disappointment or simple disinterest. He stands back upright in a sway, giving Chiaki his full attention. “I’m sure you’ve been carefully looking over the circumstances of this case. Is there anyway I can help?”</p><p>“…Maybe.” The Ultimate Gamer says. “What did you end up investigating, Nagito?”</p><p>“Oh, a few things here and there.” The man answers, purposefully vague. It comes almost as a tease. “Since there was a body in this building too, I made sure to look over every room on every floor!...or I should say, every room that was available to me.”</p><p>“Available?” Chiaki asks, tilting her head. “Did Peko not want to let you in Fuyuhiko’s room?”</p><p>“As a matter of fact, she didn’t! However, she didn’t prevent me from coming in, so long as I kept my distance from the body.”</p><p>“…then, which room did you mean?”</p><p>“The Final Dead Room, of course! After the elevator was fixed, I tried to enter it to search for anymore clues about the murders.” </p><p>The words are so casual, Nagito ignoring the look of mild concern from the Ultimate Gamer. “You tried to go in?”</p><p>“It’s alright! I’d have been careful not to waste too much time in there.” Nagito assures. “However, when I tried to open the door, Monokuma refused to let me inside...Well, in case it ends up being important, I’ll tell you exactly what Monokuma told me, Chiaki…!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Woah there!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh? What do you want, Monokuma?” Nagito sneers. “Can’t you see I’m in the middle of something?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m afraid that room is now off limits!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Off limits?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yep! Two people have already bought it, so you don’t need anything from in there!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That might be true, Monokuma. But, shouldn’t I be allowed to search for any clues that might be related to this case?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Nope! Sorry, but I’m sick of so many of you getting stuck in there! Sheesh.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I see…that’s truly strange. You’re always such a proponent of having a fair trial.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Huh?! Of course I am! Are you accusing me of acting unfair?!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well, if you’re keeping potential clues out of our reach…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ugh! I know what you’re doing, you little shit! Well it’s not working! I’m not letting you in! Even if I did, there’s no way you could get through to the Ultimate Weapon when that other item’s already been taken…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“…Other item?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Agh! Just get out of here! Go upstairs and poke around that dead body or something! Kids today are so nosy!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Then he just kind of swatted me away.” Nagito laughs softly. “It’s an interesting protest to make through, isn’t it? I wonder what it could mean…well, I’m sure an Ultimate of your caliber can discover it, Chiaki!”</p><p>The Ultimate Lucky Student takes a step away. Teruteru’s head snaps to him, another shout building on his lips. It’s killed easily, Nagito showing him an unimpressed roll of the eye. “I have a feeling our time is running out, and there’s one last thing I want to make sure gets done before we have to leave…if you don’t believe my testimony, Gundham and I can act as each other’s witnesses. He was waiting on the bottom floor of Strawberry House by the time I came over on the elevator and attempted to enter the room. He saw the whole thing, though he seemed pretty eager to stay out of it. Well, at least the trip over to Strawberry side wasn’t a total waste!” A crude and knowing smile plasters over Nagito’s face. “I was able to come to understand certain facts about this case, even without entering the Final Dead Room! I can’t wait to see how the trial will develop!”</p><p>He leaves, taking his twisted words along with him.</p><p>“I know Nagito is kind of difficult…but you can’t do that.” Chiaki softly scolds the small cook, once they’re alone in the hall. “…I don’t think he’s bad, just because he thinks differently…maybe if we could get a few more of his Hope Fragments, we could understand him better…and then-“</p><p>“Yer as sweet as that hot bod implies.”</p><p>She blinks at him.</p><p>“Back at the start’a this ah…ah ‘eard what’s inside him wit’ mah own ears. Tried ta’ take those bitter thought’s an’ macerate ‘em in mah own ‘till they made sense. M-Maybe ah like savory, an’ he likes sour, but at the end’a the day we’re both jus’ scared. Scared an’ lookin’ fer how ta’ hold on. Righ’?…But…but he don’t hold on, Chiaki. He ain’t lookin’ ta’ go back ta’ where he belong, ‘r protect sumthin’ he loves. All he does is try’a hurt.”</p><p>“…I don’t know if that’s true.”</p><p>“But ah do.” He stresses. “There’s no un’standin’ that guy. Ya’ can’t befriend him. Ya’ can’t trust him.”</p><p>Chiaki stares at him for a long moment, fingers lazily smoothing over the straps of her backpack. “…I don’t know a lot about cooking.” She says. “But…isn’t it true that there are a lot of tasty things you can’t eat on their own? Wasn’t there a really popular snack that’s dangerous if you can’t prepare it right?”</p><p>“…Cashews.” Teruteru replies, warily. “There’s a layer of Urushiol ‘tween the shell an’ the nut when ya’ harvest ‘em. Eat ‘em raw, you’ll break out in rashes, ‘r worse…need ta’ be roasted or steamed ta’ make ‘em edible.”</p><p>“Oh yeah…that’s the one I was talking about.” Chiaki nods slowly. “Do you like cashews, Teruteru?”</p><p>He doesn’t respond. </p><p>“…Just because Nagito could hurt someone…just because we can’t accept everything his thinks and feels…doesn’t mean there isn’t a future that he can share with us.” Chiaki smiles in that soft, sleepy way of hers. “Finding the way to that future…that’s the most important thing, for all of us.”</p><p>“Yer sweet.” Teruteru repeats, and he does mean it. “Nagito’ll be the death’a us. Ah couldn’t hear a damn thing that’d change that.”</p><p>Chiaki’s face falls. Eyes filled with pity. “…I’m sorry to hear that…I really am.”</p><p>It’s the most certain Teruteru ever heard her, and it’s a lie to say that fact doesn’t shake him.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>In the time left before the trial, Teruteru does very little. Clues bash back and forth around his skull, each and every one paired with the gruesome reality they bring. Fuyuhiko’s broken nails and bruised neck, and the woman clutching to his lifeless corpse, unable to leave his side even in his death. His leader, laid soft and stiff and dead, murdered in as messy, as certain of a way that one could be. Nagito’s residence in Grape House overnight, and how easily, how <em>easily</em> he could have-</p><p>Such thoughts are abruptly cut away at a familiar cheery jingle.</p><p>*Ding Dong Ding Dong*</p><p>“Hello? I’m sure you’re all just bursting with excitement. I know I am! Hurry over to Grape Tower, and we’ll get this Killing School Trip Class Trial underway!”</p><p>Teruteru makes no fuss in doing what he’s told. One by one, what remains of the class come together in assemblage at Grape Tower. Three less than when they’d been read the first profiles. The room feels empty in comparison. It’s almost a surprise Peko’s managed the journey, leaving her young master behind. She stops at the middle of the room, just beside the Ultimate Photographer. The entire class tenses on reflex, Mahiru falling pale. Peko hardly seems to even notice the other woman. Her gaze is strictly ahead of her. Waiting.</p><p>Even so, the camerawoman staggers away, once certain she won’t be struck down for daring to move. She ends up by Teruteru’s side, speaking to him almost as an excuse for her retreat. “Hey…did you do what I asked and put together a timeline?”</p><p>He didn’t. The grim shake of his head informs her, and in return she grits her jaw, pissed with good reason. “You-, you do want to find out who did this to the Imposter and Fuyuhiko, don’t you? It could be important!”</p><p>“Ah’ll try ta’ think ‘bout it-“</p><p>“It’s too late now.” She dismisses. “Just-, nevermind. I should have known better than to even bother asking.”</p><p>“Is everyone here…?” Monokuma asks, feigning ignorance. “Maybe we should have a roll-call. So many of you seem absent these days…”</p><p>“Boo-hoo…That’s all your fault, stupid brother!” The two stuffed animals banter a bit longer, to no one’s pleasure.</p><p><em>“Enough.”</em> Sonia’s voice calls. Kazuichi shifts his gaze up, speaking nervously from the back of the room. “We…We just wanna get out.”</p><p> “It is not so simple.” Gundham quietly replies. “We’ve suffered a war of attrition until this moment. Out true battle has yet to begin.”</p><p>“Fuhuhu…He’s right! Time for the payoff! I wonder how you’ll all find it? Was it worth the time-sink? I mean, if not only one, but two of you were gonna go off and die, why’d you wait so long?!”</p><p>“How can you even ask a question like that?!” Hajime demands. “No one should have died! This…shouldn’t have happned.”</p><p>“But wasn’t it necessary? You all took so quickly to the scraps I lovingly gave you – even that stuck up country cook and the Hope-freak! If it weren’t for the murders, you’d all still be starving, right? Can you honestly tell yourself that now your bellies are full and a way out is in sight, you’d rather go back to the way things were?”</p><p>Hajime is struck silent, mouth left parted.</p><p>“It’s pretty ironic the only one here with any integrity is the one who says she doesn’t have any free-will! You’d do aaaaaanything to go back and change this result, wouldn’t you?”</p><p>Peko doesn’t rise to the bears goading. Monokuma shrugs. “Well, in the end, we’re here! And it’s about time to get this show on the road! Without any further ado, let’s get to the trial grounds!”</p><p>“…How are we going to do that?” Chiaki asks. “Are we gonna take the train back to the island?”</p><p>“No need! I don’t need to bring you to the trial room, when I can just bring the trial room to you!”</p><p>…What-?</p><p>It’s not worth the half-second of confusion. A terrible rumbles sounds around them, floor shaking under their feet. The class jumps away in a flurry of shouts as a massive structure tears itself up from the floor, rotating to face them. A carved Monokuma head with a gaping grin to serve as their doorway.</p><p>“Everybody in!”</p><p>…The complete absurdity of it isn’t worth the energy to contemplate. It doesn’t make sense, and that fact doesn’t matter. It’s still there, and he still has to go inside. Even if he didn’t, he would anyway.</p><p>Teruteru isn’t going to let him get away with this.</p><p>The elevator makes its usual slow pounding decent. Four floors down, ten, twenty. The distance is arbitrary, probably designed to confuse them. Leave them with nothing but a slowly twisting dial of anticipation. Encouraging their suspicions to brew on low heat. </p><p>“…Hey, Peko?” Chiaki’s voice pipes up among them. She brings out a hand, palm upturned to the Swordswoman. A still sealed, pre-packaged bun. “…Can you eat this, now?”</p><p>“Y-You got an extra one?!” Kazuichi suddenly blurts, hand jerking out as of to snatch it, if he weren’t pressed so firmly in the opposing corner.</p><p>“…no…this one was meant for Peko from the start.”</p><p>“That-“ Ibuki calls. “That was the leaders…!” The words start rough, and finish in a gentle fade. Chiaki looks back at Ibuki with that soft, blurry smile of hers.</p><p>“I think…the Imposter wouldn’t mind giving it to Peko…that’s what they wanted more than anything, right?...It was to make sure we were safe and healthy, no matter what.”</p><p>Her protest defeated, Ibuki can only nod.</p><p>Chiaki looks back to the Ultimate Swordswoman, nudging the precious item against her forearm. “So…can you please have this?”</p><p>Peko does not respond. </p><p>“…If you don’t wanna eat it for the Imposter’s sake…then, instead, for Fuyuhiko-“</p><p>In a sudden motion, Peko latches onto the Ultimate Gamer’s wrist, tugging her violently to the side. Hajime lurches to attention. “H-Hey-!”</p><p>“This tool…no longer needs to be maintained.” The words are robotic. If not for how Peko’s harsh grip trembles, Teruteru would think she felt nothing at all. His tongue sticks to the roof of his mouth, unable to intervene in the quickly spiraling situation.</p><p>“…that’s definitely not true…I think.” Chiaki replies herself. Despite the sudden terror among the class, the threatening grab doesn’t seem to bother her in the slightest. “Because…we need to find out what happened to Fuyuhiko, together. It’ll be harder if you try to hurt yourself by not having any food…and besides…I think Fuyuhiko would be upset if you didn’t have anything to eat, after everything you went through…‘Cuz…he cared about you just like you care about him…I think.”</p><p>There’s a time where no one moves. The Elevator chugs down, meter after meter. Four floors, ten, twenty-, and Peko throws her back. The Ultimate Gamer slams into Hajime and Mahiru, falling to the floor at the pair’s feet. </p><p>“Wh-What you think-“ Peko chokes. “It doesn’t matter. Nothing matters anymore. Least of all a defective tool… there is only one truth left in this world. One duty to be fulfilled…I will not fail it.” </p><p>The Ultimate Swordswoman regards the room with nothing but a cold look of hatred. “To the one responsible…I will destroy you.”</p><p>Chiaki pulls herself up, gingerly shrugging off Mahiru’s assistance. It’s just a moment later the elevator doors pry open, unveiling the obscenely decorated battleground. Podiums are taken by their owners. Nine exhausted, starving faces stare back at one another, surrounded in the quickly growing sea of portraits. Akane, killed by Monokuma itself. Fuyuhiko, strangled to death. Their leader, shot through the head.</p><p>How…How did it end up like this? So many people so quickly. People he knew. Either friend or enemy, people who’ve affected every move he’s made these past weeks. People he cared about. People he wanted to cook for. People he wanted to protect.</p><p>People he failed.</p><p> </p><p>[Killing School Trip Class Trial – Start]</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was a bit painful to write, for reasons I think you can imagine. Even so, I hope you'll look forward to the following trial and the answers it will bring. Thank you for reading.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. The Third Killing School Trip Class Trial (Part 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ok, students! I know you’re gonna ask, so just shut up and let me say it! There are obviously two victims in this case. I’m sure your first thought is, “B-But Monokuma senpai! If there are two victims, does that mean that there are two killers?!” And to that I say – Who knows?! There might be one, there might be two, I’m sure not gonna spoil it! “But then-“ you say, “If there are two killers, who’s the blackened?!” Now that I can answer! If there are two killers, the only one you need to be concerned with is the one who killed first! Unless, of course, they’re already dead. Now, with that out of the way…get started! Fuhuhu!”</p><p>“…Ah ain’t gonna forgive ya’.” The words come out wretched. “Ah can’t forgive ya’ fer this. Whiche’er ‘un’a ya’ killed them…Ah ain’t lettin’ it stand.”</p><p>“You mean the Imposter.” Hajime states. Even his voice, still tipped with resentment…</p><p>“Yeah, ah mean the Imposter! Ah don’t give a shit how y’all saw them, they-!” He bites hard on his lip. “They’re mah…They were mah friend.”</p><p>“I…Ibuki wants to know, too!” The Ultimate Musician belts. Her face is full of grief and exhaustion and seriousness. Emotions no one could have even believed she’d been capable of holding just a day ago. “I want to know what happened to them! They were my friend, too! “</p><p>“Friend…? Fool! Do you forget, that mimic was the traitor hiding in our ranks!” The Ultimate Breeder declares, unheeding to the venomous stare it earns him from the cook.</p><p>“No. We can’t assume that.” Chiaki’s sudden, sure voice is a little jarring. “Assuming the Imposter was the traitor…that no one else here could be the traitor…that’s a mistake. And even so…”</p><p>For a moment she’s quiet. Her eyes look incredibly sad. “Even if the Imposter was an Imposter…they were still our classmate. They were Teruteru and Ibuki’s friend. That means we can’t abandon them.”</p><p>“I’m inspired by your resolve, Chiaki!” Nagito praises, smile shining brightly. “Then, let’s all do our best in this class trial! How should we begin?”</p><p>Hajime looks across the class, eyes hard. “We…We should start with-“</p><p>“We will start with my Young Master.” Peko says, voice low but more than strong enough to quash all others. “He was discovered in our room by the five of you, Hajime, Chiaki, Teruteru, Gundham, Ibuki.”</p><p>“…Wouldn’t it make more sense to start with the Imposter?” Hajime replies. “According to the Monokuma file, they were the first victim.”</p><p>“The Imposter is irrelevant.”</p><p>“I-Irrel-“ The Ultimate Cook starts to sputter. “No way in hell ah’m lettin’ ya’ move on like they don’t matter-!”</p><p>“Most likely, they were killed by my Young Master.” She continues. “Their wound was unmistakably by gunshot, the weapon found in my Young Master’s possession. Thus, the conversation does not matter. Only what came after. The one who took my Young Master’s life.”</p><p>“W-Weapon?” Kazuichi mumbles. “What weapon?”</p><p>“…You mean the gun.” Chiaki mumbles.</p><p>“Um, I-It was with Fuyuhiko.” Ibuki says. “He had it in his pocket. Peko found it when she…”</p><p>Gundham nods. “The way seems clear.”</p><p>“No. It’s not.” Hajime interrupts. “Peko, I know how you feel about Fuyuhiko’s death, but we can’t start the trial just by assuming-“</p><p>“You know how I feel…?” Teruteru didn’t think it possible for Peko’s face to fall even darker. “How…How I feel…How I feel is meaningless. Utterly meaningless. The only thing that matters is for me to fulfill my final duty. I will find the one who murdered my Young Master. I will not allow you to subvert that!”</p><p>“We don’t want to subvert it! We want to know what happened to Fuyuhiko, too. But there are too many questions! If we can’t come to a proper account of what happened to the Ultimate Imposter, how are we supposed to figure out the culprit?!”</p><p>He…He doesn’t know if Fuyuhiko killed their leader. The gun points to it. Teruteru can’t look at the man’s crossed out portrait and tell himself it’s not possible. Hell, it’s likely. If it’s true, Teruteru won’t shed a single tear over the Ultimate Yakuza’s death.</p><p>But he needs to make sure. If there’s a chance in hell that pleasant, empty smile is responsible, he isn’t resting until he makes it known.</p><p>Nagito leads the debate.</p><p>“So, our first goal is to determine what happened to the Ultimate Imposter…there’s a lot to unpack, so let’s start with something we’re certain about. The Monokuma File does indeed say they died of a gunshot.”</p><p>Mahiru grabs her elbows. “They were shot in the head…”</p><p>“The side of the head, I think” Chiaki mentions.</p><p>“A-And you just said that there was a gun on Fuyuhiko.” Kazuichi mumbles.</p><p>“There was blood on the end of this accursed item. There can be no doubt of its involvement.” Gundham furthers.</p><p>Mahiru nods. “So, the Imposter was killed with Fuyuhiko’s gun.”</p><p>“No, that’s wrong.” Hajime calls out. “Peko, you told us before, Fuyuhiko never carried a gun. That weapon didn’t actually belong to him.”</p><p>“…That is correct.” Peko says. “My Young Master has never been in the possession of a firearm.”</p><p>“Never?” Nagito looks surprised. “As the Ultimate Yakuza, I would have expected him to be familiar with them. He would have had access, correct?”</p><p>“Access, yes.” The Ultimate Swordswoman replies. “But there was no need. I am…I was the only tool my Young Master required.”</p><p>“Don’t change the fact it wuz on him.” Teruteru cuts in. “Ah’m waitin’ ta’ hear how he got ‘hold’a it.”</p><p>“Um. H-Hey. I got a question.” Kazuichi speaks up, rubbing his head under his beanie. The hamster once in his jumpsuit cuddles his doll on the surface of his podium. “We know the gunshot to the head must have killed the mimic, right? But…what about all their other wounds?”</p><p>“Other wounds?” The Ultimate Lucky Student asks. “Can you explain that, Kazuichi?”</p><p>“Huh? Well, I mean…they were c-covered in blood all over their body.”</p><p>The class fixes the mechanic with a simultaneous, confused glare. Mahiru speaks up to address the odd statement. “What does that have to do with anything?”</p><p>“All of that couldn’t have come from their head wound. So, they must have been hurt somewhere else on their body, too!” </p><p>“No, that’s wrong.” Hajime says swiftly. “Kazuichi, the blood soaking the rest of the Imposter’s clothes wasn’t their own. Don’t you remember, Akane…that’s her blood, not the Imposter’s. Besides, even though none of us inspected the corpse that thoroughly, the Monokuma file made it clear they had no other injuries.”</p><p>“Huh? O-Oh, yeah. Sorry about that…” The Ultimate Mechanic looks away, staring back at his doll.</p><p>“Forgive my dimwitted thrall.” Gundham says, met with a small indignant “hey!”. “It has been confirmed, has it not? The traitorous mimic was executed by the cursed firearm.”</p><p>“Yeah. That part we can all agree on.” Mahiru says.</p><p>“In that case, our next concern should be obvious.” Nagito says. “If the gun wasn’t brought into the Funhouse by Fuyuhiko…where exactly did it come from? And, on the off chance he wasn’t the killer, how did he come to possess it?”</p><p>Chiaki pulls her hood up over her head. “Hey hey…isn’t there a place that we know had something like that? A weapon? Maybe…the Final Dead Room?”</p><p>Nagito hums, thoughtfully cupping his chin. “Oh? You think so too, Chiaki? If it’s reasonable to assume no one brought the weapon in with them, that’s the only logical option left. That pistol was from the Final Dead Room…and was claimed by someone as the Ultimate Weapon!”</p><p>Mahiru and Ibuki both look ready to agree with the gamer and lucky student. The Ultimate Weapon…when they talk about it like that, is sounds like that should be right...</p><p>But it can’t be, and Nagito knows it!</p><p>“I agree with-“</p><p>“That ain’t right!”</p><p>There’s a harsh pause. Hajime meets Teruteru’s gaze with a kind of mild contempt. “Teruteru…what are you trying to say, going against Nagito’s statement?”</p><p>“I-It ain’t right.” He repeats, albeit weaker now that his words are no longer focused on the Ultimate Lucky Student. “There’s a cont-ro-diction-“</p><p>“Is that so? Because I have evidence to back up his statement. Evidence you’re just as aware of as me!”</p><p>“Evidence…?”</p><p>“You can’t just pretend you don’t know! You’re the only other person but me who heard it! The only reason you’re ignoring that, is to avoid admitting...” Hajime grimaces. “You and I know better than anyone, Teruteru. The Ultimate Weapon was claimed from the Final Dead Room. It’s for that reason you and I weren’t allowed any further inside.”</p><p>Peko’s head snaps in the Reserve Course’s direction, but she says nothing. Gundham turns a critical eye. “What…? The way you speak, do you mean to imply…?”</p><p>“…The Final Dead Room was nothing but an escape room.” Hajime says. “There were a series of actions we had to take in order to find the exit…but even after we solved everything, we were denied the right to continue. Instead, Monokuma came to address us directly, and…”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Monokuma waves an arm dismissively. “Normally, one of you would be allowed in the next part of the room without delay…unfortunately, because of the backup, it’s already hit its max occupancy! I guess I walked into this issue. I did say “take anything”, after all…”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“…There’s only one “taken” thing Monokuma could have been referring to. The Ultimate Weapon! Someone entered that room before us, and claimed it. That’s why we were kicked out without being given the completion prize ourselves, and why we couldn’t proceed.”</p><p>Ibuki looks back and forth between them, wide-eyed and distressed. “Th-Then, the place Hajime and Teruteru disappeared to together-“</p><p>“Was the Final Dead Room.” Peko finishes, eyes hard.</p><p>Mahiru gapes at the revelation. “You-? Wait a minute-“</p><p>Hajime shakes his head roughly. “The point is, what Nagito and Chiaki are saying is true. That gun is the Ultimate Weapon from the Final Dead Room.”</p><p>“That ain’t right, damn it!”</p><p>Disapproval turns into anger. “…You’re still trying to ignore it?”</p><p>“Ah ain’t ignorin’ nuthin’! Ya don’t got all the facts, Hajime! Ah ain’t letting Nagito off that easy!”</p><p>“This isn’t about Nagito! It’s about the weapon-!”</p><p>“Jus’ shaddap an’ lis’en ta’ may!” He shouts, throwing fists up in the air. The Reserve Course grunts, narrowed into focus against him. Fine. If Hajime’s so damn desperate to defend Nagito, Teruteru’d like to see him try and justify this-!</p><p>“Yer sayin’ the gun has ta’ be the Ul-ti-mate Weapon, all cuz sumthin’ was taken from the Final Dead Room? Tha’s worth nuthin’!”</p><p>“Do you have an actual argument, Teruteru? Or is this just a symptom of your gripe with Nagito?”</p><p>“Ah’s got an arg’ment, al’ight! Jus’ cuz sum’un took the gun, used it ta’ kill, that don’t say nothin’ ‘bout the Ultimate Weapon!”</p><p>“What? No, that’s wrong!” Hajime counters. “It’s impossible for that gun to be anything other than the Ultimate Weapon!”</p><p>“Yer claim’s mince meat!” The Ultimate Cook spits, downright fanatic. “It’s impossible fer the gun ta’ be the Ul-ti-mate Weapon exactly <em>because</em> it wuz what’s been taken from the Final Dead Room!”</p><p>“Huh?” Hajime steps back, reeling from his claim. “How would you know that? I need proof for that assertion!”</p><p>“Ah’ll give it. Came right out of his-“ He points square at the Ultimate Lucky Student. “-mouth. He tried gittin’ in the Final Dead Room himself durin’ the investigation, but Monokuma steered him off. An’it said sumthin’ real strange as it did…”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Ugh! I know what you’re doing, you little shit! Well it’s not working! I’m not letting you in! Even if I did, there’s no way you could get through to the Ultimate Weapon when that other item’s already been taken…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“…Other item?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Ah kin agree wit’ ya, reason we couldn’t go further in the Final Dead Room wuz that pistol gitin’ snatched – but it weren’t the Ul-ti-mate Weapon! It wuz just another piece’a the puzzle! The Ul-ti-mate weapon’s still somewhere in the Final Dead Room!”</p><p>Nagito lets out a long, dissatisfied sigh. “Well…You’re right! It’s impossible for the Ultimate Weapon to be the pistol. And considering Hajime’s account of what Monokuma said to you both, someone taking it with them previously must have been what prevented anyone else from continuing on! Still...It’s incredibly disappointing to be called out by someone like you, Teruteru. Ah, but it’s my own fault for talking so freely. I truly am loathsome, if I can’t even keep something minor like that a mystery for the Ultimates fighting for Hope to figure out.”</p><p>“So, the gun isn’t the Ultimate Weapon?!” Ibuki gasps. “How much more “Ultimate” can you get than that? Why take the gun instead?”</p><p>“Forget all of that-!” Mahiru all but screams at them, red-faced. “Wh-What were you two idiot boys thinking, going into the Final Dead Room?! Did you not hear what Monokuma said about risking your lives? And for what? The Ultimate Weapon?”</p><p>“It…It wasn’t like that!” Hajime calls back, still wide-eyed and recovering. His gaze keeps returning to Nagito. Mislead and hurt yet again. “It was just…something I needed to do.”</p><p>“What exactly did you “need to do”? Were you planning on hurting someone-?”</p><p>“No! I’d never do something like that! All I was trying-!”</p><p>“Ah…Ah mighta.”</p><p>An uneasy calm comes over the Ultimate Cook’s shoulders as silence fills the courtroom. Like placing a lid over a boiling pot. All the anger and pain suddenly capped and set aside. “…If it came down ta takin’ a life or watchin’ all y’all starve, ah…ah mighta done it. Ah might not of had’a choice.”</p><p>“N-No choice? Do you even know how crazy that sounds?!” Mahiru yells. He flinches back. It is crazy. Teruteru knows that. He honestly does, but…That fact doesn’t make him any less capable. Doesn’t mean he wouldn’t have followed through. He said he couldn’t watch them starve, and meant it too.</p><p>“…The Potion Maker speaks wisdom.”</p><p>“Wh-What?” Mahiru says, voice soft with shock.</p><p>Gundham looks wistfully off into the distance, fluffing his scarf over his nose as he speaks. “This multi-colored prison…It far more resembles our casket! To remain in here is to seal our deaths! For one to accept that fate merely because of their humanistic morals…it is an insult the very gift of life itself!”</p><p>“…Y-You gotta fight.” Of all people, it’s Kazuichi who speaks. Face set as he looks over the class. His doll remains unattended on his podium. “You can’t just give up and die…that’s the one thing you can’t do! S-So…even if you have to risk your life, you have to bear your fangs and fight!”</p><p>“As you can see, these mortals understand.” Gundham nods.</p><p>“You…You’re ridiculous! The only thing Kazuichi “understands” is how to trail after someone like a lost puppy! Everything he’s said is just some rephrase of your own nonsense! And you-“ Mahiru turns back to Teruteru. “Do you really think you can say the answer to our hardship is to kill someone?! I can’t accept that! I refuse to see that as a justification to take someone’s life!”</p><p>“Ah’m sorry but, but ah do! Watchin’ y’all suffer...Ah can’t jus’ do nothin’ an’ let that happen ta’ the people ah care ‘bout!”</p><p>“Don’t delude yourself! It’s reasoning like that, that Hiyoko-“ Mahiru’s words break off. “It’s wrong…It’s just so wrong.”</p><p>The Ultimate Cook nods, scrubbing an eye with the back of his palm. “That…ah ain’t gonna argue.”</p><p>Whatever she may have expected him to say, it wasn’t that. The Ultimate Photographer falls silent.</p><p>“Regardless of the Potion Maker and Fate-less one’s actions…we should return to the matter at hand.” Gundham says. </p><p>“Mm…oh…I wanted to ask a question…” Chiaki tilts her head in the Reserve Course’s direction. “There’s something else about your statement that’s still bugging me, Hajime…what Monokuma told you and Teruteru…the gun wasn’t the direct reason why you couldn’t keep going, right? It said you couldn’t go to the next room because it had hit its “max occupancy”…what does that mean?”</p><p>“…I’m not sure.” The man answers, after a moment. “There was a “max occupancy” sign present in the Final Dead Room, set at two. However, that doesn’t explain why we wouldn’t be allowed to continue to the prize.”</p><p>It’s still unclear how the pistol related to the puzzle, or how taking it caused the “backup” that stopped them from progressing further. But the more pressing issue…what exactly was the backup?</p><p>“We must discover how this “max occupancy” barred further entry to the Final Dead Room?” Gundham says. “Hmph. Should we not be focusing on the mimic and sinister one’s murders?”</p><p>“Y-Yeah…this is a waste.” Kazuichi weakly mumbles.</p><p>“We won’t know until we find out! Ibuki will try anything if it helps!” The Ultimate Musician declares. “Oh! Ibuki’s had concerts in buildings with “max occupancy”s! One time she bet a building manager she could get twice that number to come and listen! She won four large pizzas and his desk drawer!”</p><p>The Ultimate Gamer blinks at her. “Like…the entire drawer?”</p><p>“Yep! Ibuki used it to go grass sledding!”</p><p>“I’m pretty sure having more than max occupancy in a building is illegal.” Mahiru mentions, arms crossed. “It’s a fire hazard.”</p><p>Teruteru huffs, a slight bit distracted. “Be more worried ‘bout the fines…last thang we need at home is gittin’ the diner evacuated cuz we actually managed ta’ git enough customers fer the day…”</p><p>“You get fined for having too many people in a building?” Ibuki marvels. “Guess the tickets were worth more than that!”</p><p>“‘Course ya’ git fined. The ‘ole reason ya’ cap entry once ya’ got ta’ a certain number…” Cap entry…that’s probably what would have happened on the room he and Hajime had been in. With a max occupancy of two, and Monokuma’s penchant for rules, Teruteru doubts anyone else would have been allowed entry. Then, if him and Hajime weren’t able to proceed-</p><p>“Tha’s why!” The Ultimate Cook says. “Reason the max occupancy didn’t let us go further…the room we were tryin’ ta’ git inta’ al’eady hit it!”</p><p>“I...agree with that.” Hajime says, keeping eyes locked to his own podium. “The only explanation for why we weren’t allowed to proceed further into the Final Dead Room, is because there was someone in the space ahead, filling that space’s max occupancy!”</p><p>“You mean…someone else was in the Final Dead Room?” Chiaki says. “…then, who was that?”</p><p>Someone was in the room beside them, whatever that space under the stairs had to be. For someone to have been there, they must have entered the Final Dead Room before the two of them had…There was an obvious candidate, wasn’t there? Someone who’s movements have been a mystery, who-</p><p>Hajime thrusts out a hand. “You’re the only one…Peko Pekoyama!”</p><p>Teruteru’s mouth snaps back shut. Pretty much, yeah.</p><p>The Ultimate Swordswoman gives little reaction to the assertion, compared to the rustle of activity in their fellow classmates.</p><p>“Then…that’s where you disappeared to, Peko?” Mahiru gasps. </p><p>“I see!” Gundham speaks up, smirking slightly. “You, too, sought the hidden power within. None should be surprised. Then, it was you, the last of this class to have challenged our position...”</p><p>A cold red gaze bores the class down through silver bangs. Peko’s tone is sharp and to the point. “You are correct.”</p><p>Ibuki foams. “S-So easily?! What gives?!”</p><p>“Well, the answer to that is pretty clear.” Nagito says. “The longer she held out from admitting it, the more information she could gain to her own advantage! Even if the conclusion is easily drawn, it still took a while for us to get here! So, Peko. Was there anything you came across worth noting, while you kept your position hidden from us?”</p><p>“…I have a question to pose to you. Hajime. Teruteru.”</p><p>“A reverse interrogation?!” Ibuki cries. “Nope! Peko’s totally not getting of the hook! Especially when Hajime’s doing the hooking!”</p><p>“Be quiet.” A single cool command. Ibuki elects to obey, nervously zipping her mouth and tucking the key in one of her hair-horns. “In your accounts…you have said that after completing the puzzle contained within the room you two were held in, Monokuma would not allow either one of you to proceed. Is that wholly correct?”</p><p>“Y-Yeah. Tha’s true.”</p><p>“And the record you would have played…did you play it on its incorrect side more than once?”</p><p>“No.” Hajime says. “I hadn’t realized the fake door was the record player until Teruteru joined me in the room, and together we only played it incorrectly once…I’m assuming you heard it.” He stops a moment. “You’re saying you heard it multiple times?”</p><p>“There is a much more pressing issue than that of my presence.” Peko states, crossing her arms. “There was a fourth individual within the Final Dead Room.”</p><p>A-, A what?</p><p>“There-, who?” Hajime demands, similarly shocked.</p><p>“That, I do not yet know.”</p><p>“Ya’ don’t know? How’s’at possible? If there’s any’un else, they’d’a been wit’ ya’ in the prize room or whate’er under the stairs.”</p><p>“Prize room.” Peko repeats, toneless. “…Neither of you seem to understand the Final Dead Room’s structure.”</p><p>“Its structure?” Hajime prompts.</p><p>The Ultimate Swordswoman takes a pause, considering how to continue. “...This “prize room”, explain your concept of it.”</p><p>Hajime takes the opportunity. “When Teruteru and I were in the Final Dead Room, we came to realize it was connected in some way to a space underneath the stairs to the second floor of Strawberry House. If there was any place for us to “continue” onto, it had to be there! And that must have been the location the prize, the Ultimate Weapon, was located.”</p><p>“You’re mistaken.” Peko says, bluntly. “For the location you’ve become aware of was no “prize room”. It was the container of the Final Dead Room’s second puzzle.”</p><p>“S-Second Puzzle?!” Teruteru blurts. “Wait, what are y’all sayin’? We beat the puzzle!”</p><p>“Judging by the accounts you both have given…together, you completed the Final Dead Room’s first puzzle.”</p><p>Hajime’s eyes light up with understanding. “The first puzzle…The recording of Monokuma on the vinyl said that to us, too.”</p><p>At the Reserve Course’s prompting, he remembers it as well. “It did…Tha’s when the real Monokuma popped up and told us we couldn’t keep going. So the room unda’ the stairs wuz…”</p><p>“Merely the next section.” The Ultimate Swordswoman confirms.</p><p>“Is there purpose to your babbling?” Gundham demands.</p><p>Mahiru joins in just after. “It’s rude to just go off and ignore everyone else involved. Explain where you’re all going with this.”</p><p>“It weren’t jus’ that the Final Dead Room wuz the spot me an’ Hajime got stuck in…” The Ultimate Cook says. “The Final Dead Room wuz where we were still tryin’ ta git, too. Only explanation is…the Final Dead Room weren’t jus’ a single room with a single puzzle. It wuz part’a a series.”</p><p>Monokuma giggles from the side. “You’ve got it! The big twist this time was that the Final Dead Room…was actually the Final Dead Rooms! Why have one escape room puzzle when you could have three?!”</p><p>“Three rooms…” The Ultimate Gamer says. “So, that’s why Peko says there had to be another person…because she was in the third room, right?”</p><p>“That is correct.” The Swordswoman confirms. “I passed through two separate puzzle rooms, before becoming stuck myself. It is for that reason I am certain, someone besides the three of us also found themselves unable to progress. The fact that neither of you could proceed after completing the first room’s puzzle proves it.”</p><p>“H-Huh…? How is that?” Kazuichi blurts.</p><p>The Reserve Course places a hand firmly on his podium. “It’s because of the “max occupency”…when I heard it mentioned before, it didn’t seem to make sense, because the only place I had seen the phrase before was in the room Teruteru and I already were. But, if the section of the Final Dead Room we were in had something like that, it only stands to reason, so did the other sections! That would mean…the second and third parts of the Final Dead Room had a max occupancy of one!”</p><p>Peko returns a stiff nod. </p><p>“Then…ya’ an’ them would’a gone through the same thing we did. Figurin’ how ta’ play that screamin’ record, and working out ta’ flip it ‘round?”</p><p>“A record? Ibuki demands elaboration!” The Ultimate Musician says.</p><p>Hajime shakes his head. “It’s not really relevant to the conversation. Just that the main focus of the puzzle we completed had us play a record.”</p><p>“Nearly blew our ears out.” Teruteru mentions.</p><p>“What? But Ibuki didn’t hear anything like that!”</p><p>“…Eh?”</p><p>“Ibuki has super musician hearing! She would have heard a record play a mile away! There hasn’t been a single tune since we got here!”</p><p>Teruteru hadn’t noticed before that no one had, well, noticed. For something that just about made them deaf, no one else had ever commented on hearing that shrieking record, save Peko. How could that be…?</p><p>“It was probably just too quiet.” Kazuichi blurts. “That’s why n-none of us outside heard it.”</p><p>“Now tha’s the time fer a “No, that’s wrong”…” Teruteru mumbles, stroking back his hair.</p><p>“Was the Final Dead Room located…lower or something?” Mahiru seeks. “Like, did you go down some stairs into a basement? That could be why the noise didn’t reach Strawberry House.”</p><p>Peko answers her bluntly. “All sections of the Final Dead Room were located on the same floor.”</p><p>“I…I see.”</p><p>“The answer should be clear.” Gundham scoffs. “Obviously a silencing spell was placed upon this Final Dead Room!”</p><p>“That’s the worst spell of all!” Ibuki dismays.</p><p>“I agree with that.” Hajime says, looking to the Ultimate Breeder. “That record we played was incredibly loud. The only way I could imagine the people in Strawberry House wouldn’t have heard…was if the Final Dead Room had soundproofing to isolate it from the rest of the building. Just like the Fancy Rooms did.”</p><p>“It had sound’oofin’ there, but not between the diff’ent sections of the Final Dead Room?”</p><p>Monokuma tosses up a pair of paws, suddenly annoyed. “What, do you think soundproofing materials just grow on trees?! I don’t have the budget to soundproof just every wall in the place!”</p><p>“So, you admit the Final Dead Room was soundproofed?” Mahiru says, eyebrow raised.</p><p>The bear mumbles sourly to itself for a moment, before waving them away and shifting back to recline in its gaudy throne. “Ok, so it was! What a bunch of know-it-all’s, noticing a thing like that…get on with the murder already!”</p><p>“Yer sayin’ Hajime an’ ah could’a got as loud as we wanted, an’ ya’ wouldn’t be any wiser…‘cept Peko, but a little exhibitionism never did no harm. Wonder how she’d enjoy those sweet songs…”</p><p>“Just what are you muttering to yourself, “Somewhat Tolerable” Teruteru?!”</p><p>“Ah…n-nuthin’ worth repeatin’.” The Ultimate Cook dismisses. “Anywho…we gotta focus on who could’a been the one in the Final Dead Room wit’ us, righ’?”</p><p>Ibuki pokes the tips of both of her horns. “Hey, wouldn’t you have seen each other on the way out? Ibuki remembers the Final Dead Room just had the one door!”</p><p>“That’s easy! I’m all about fairness!” Monokuma laughs. “As soon as the first body discovery announcement was triggered, there was no reason to keep those guys locked up anymore. But it would be embarrassing to come across all the other bozos who couldn’t clear it. I couldn’t bear to put my poor students in that kind of situation, so I just let them out one room at a time. First, second, then third!”</p><p>“One at a time.” Hajime repeats. “Then we can be sure of how we all would have appeared back in the Funhouse. Whoever else was in the Final Dead Room would have exited after Teruteru and I, and before Peko.”</p><p>“Oh! So, you just have to figure out who showed up in that time!” Ibuki calls brightly, only for the expression to fall again. “But…Ibuki doesn’t remember anyone showing up then. Oh! Except for herself!”</p><p>Kazuichi balks. “H-How can you say that like it isn’t suspicious?!”</p><p>Mahiru sends Teruteru a knowing scowl. “Jeez-, this is why we should have started this debate in establishing where everyone was and getting together a timeline. I guess some people were just too busy going off on their own!”</p><p>His response is just to grimace, bringing his comb across his pompadour in the usual manner. A timeline…that was a tall order, especially considering he’d been in the Final Dead Room for the time everything could have taken place, but…Not an excuse, was it?</p><p>Who could have been the one in between them and Peko? Not Chiaki, Ibuki, or Gundham. They’d all been on a higher floor already. Nagito? Maybe he could have, had to have...No. That’s not possible. He should have been on the top floor of Grape by the time Mahiru discovered their leader. That was before him and Hajime had been released from the Final Dead Room. The only other person it could be...</p><p>“Yer the un’ was ‘tween us and Peko. Weren’t ya’, Kazuichi?”</p><p>There’s a beat of silence, and then-</p><p>“WH-WH-WH-WHAT THE HELL?!” The Ultimate Mechanic screeches, hands flying up in the air. “What are you talking about?! I don’t know anything about that!”</p><p>Hajime gives a firm nod. “…You’re the only one who could have been there, Kazuichi. Everyone else has a reasonable alibi, based on where they were located when Teruteru and I exited the Final Dead Room.”</p><p>“Y-You need way more proof then just process of elimination! What if there’s, like, uh, a secret passage or something?! Someone could have come out of the Final Dead Room and gotten to a place they shouldn’t have as an alibi or whatever!”</p><p>“Fine. Ya’ want proof it had’a be ya’? Ah got sum!”</p><p>“…What the hell?!”</p><p>“The elevator wuz broken when we got out the Final Dead Room, but when we came back down after findin’ Fuyuhiko, it’d been fixed again. There’s only un’a us be able ta’ do that, an’ it’s you. Ya’ had ta’ have been in Strawberry side, an’ we all know ya’ weren’t upstairs. Only thang that makes sense is, soon’s Hajime and ah got let out and went up the stairs, Monokuma shoved ya’ out the door after us. ‘Stead’a going upstairs like we did, ya’ fixed the elevator and went o’er ta’ Grape House!”</p><p>“H-Huh?!” Kazuichi jolts back, face twisted into a frankly horrifying expression. “Agh?!”</p><p>“Kazuichi was the fourth person in the Final Dead Room?” Mahiru asks. “Hey! That’s why you freaked out when I tried to ask you about where you came from! You complete idiot, you actually tried to take on the Final Dead Room like those three did?!”</p><p>“A-Ah, Agh-, Ah-?!” Kazuichi devolves, shoulders brought up for protection. The hamster at his podium jumps over to nuzzle under the palms of his shaking hands.</p><p>“Enough!” The Ultimate Breeder speaks up, his right bandaged wrist rolling dismissively. “Feh…Your logic is pathetic, Potion Maker! There is another explanation for the events you have recalled, and it does not require the mechanist to have challenged the Final Dead Room!”</p><p>The Ultimate Musician narrows eyes and thrusts a finger toward the man. “Another explanation? Ibuki demands to hear it, and it better be better than better!”</p><p>“Lend me your ear, before I wretch it from your skull!” Gundham calls, looking between the Ultimate Cook and Reserve Course. “To say that because the mechanist could have remedied the elevator, that he must have been the fiend trapped between you, the Fate-less one, and the Golem, is folly!”</p><p>“Are you trying to argue someone else could have fixed the elevator? That doesn’t seem likely. No one else here has that kind of experience.” Hajime disvalues the argument before it can be made.</p><p>“Perhaps the fixing of this elevator…was by my thrall’s hand.” Gundham admits. “However, it means not that he had emerged from the Final Dead Room! Rather, the mechanist…had been residing within Strawberry Tower!”</p><p>“Strawberry Tower? That could explain the issue.” Nagito nods, fingers drawing across his own jaw. “He could have simply been waiting there, and once Hajime and Teruteru went upstairs, he came out to fix and use the elevator to travel to Grape House. All before the mystery individual made their journey back out of the Final Dead Room.”</p><p>“Th-That’s right!” Kazuichi babbles. “I…I was in Strawberry Tower!”</p><p>“You were? But why?” Ibuki asks.</p><p>“Because, ah…because, I was practicing with Maga-Z! Miss Sonia can use Gundham’s voice to tell Maga-Z to press buttons and open doors and stuff, so I was going in and out of Strawberry Tower to practice commands!”</p><p>Silly as it was to say…that wasn’t out of left field. If he thinks back, Teruteru can remember Kazuichi and Gundham searching for one of the rodents. It’d ended up in Strawberry tower all on its own. Animals pushing buttons meant for people, huh?</p><p>Mahiru sighs harshly from beside the Mechanic. “Those hamsters can do all that? Jeez, is that what that guy wastes all his time on?!”</p><p>“Sh-Shut up! The point is, as long as I could have been in Strawberry Tower, you can’t-, you can’t say for sure it was me! You’re only saying it is because you don’t have another suggestion. There’s no actual evidence that is was me in the second part of the Final Dead Room!”</p><p>It…was an inference. One he was sure of, but an inference none-the-less. The Ultimate Cook doesn’t have evidence it was Kazuichi. It’s not like he was able to see into the other room. There was no clue as to who or what occupied the space…Ah! That wasn’t true!</p><p>He pulls upright, eyes cracked open a fraction as he snaps his fingers. “The squeakin’ sound!”</p><p>Hajime looks back at him a moment, confused. He catches on fast. “The sound of squeaking we heard from within the Final Dead Room…Peko, do you remember any kind of sound like that?”</p><p>“…A squeaking?” She repeats. A stiff nod. “Indeed…It was odd, as it only become apparent sometime after I had entered the third room. Between the first and second play of that ear-piecing recording. It seemed to have sounded from the space I had just come from.”</p><p>“In other words-“ Hajime continues. “It’s likely that sound had something to do with whoever came into the Final Dead Room after you.”</p><p>“S…So?!” The Ultimate Mechanic squawks. “What does that have to do with me?! I don’t squeak!”</p><p>Mahiru rolls her eyes. “You just scream.”</p><p>“It weren’t you makin’ the squeakin’ sound…it wuz that!” He points across the courtroom, his gaze returned by two similarly tiny black eyes. “That sound came from that rodent!”</p><p>Kazuichi moves automatically, cupping the creature as if to hide it from sight. All it does is prompt the thing to providing them an example. A small series of annoyed Eeps.</p><p>“That…That was the sound.” Peko says bluntly. “So, it was the sound of something fluffy…”</p><p>“If that sound wuz that thang…yer the only un’ who’d’a been wit’ it! Can’t‘a been Gundham, ‘cuz he wuz al’eady upstairs ‘time we got out. It had ta’ be you!”</p><p>“Kazuichi’s definitely the only other person allowed to touch Gundham’s hamsters!” Ibuki shouts, hand raised to the air. “If Gundham is the mommy, Kazuichi is the step-dad who only takes the kids out for ice cream because he thinks it’ll get him off the couch and back into the bed!”</p><p>“Agh! Shut up, shut up!” The Ultimate Mechanic insists. “You don’t even have any proof that sound was Maga-Z! It’s just your word against mine! That’s still not enough!” </p><p>The hamster takes a long look at him, before moving of its own volition and pressing the button on the doll. <em>“Not nearly…enough!”</em></p><p>At this point, the Ultimate Cook is going to be far more pissed if this doesn’t give insight to what happened to their leader. It’s obvious Kazuichi’s the only one who could have been in that room, just refuses to fess up. Teruteru just has to catch the guy in a contradiction he can’t worm back out of! </p><p>“Yeah! Yeah! So, so just shut up! You can’t absolutely prove I was the one in the second part of the Final Dead Room!”</p><p>“Like the elevator gittin’ fixed on Strawberry side ain’t enough?!”</p><p>“L-Like Gundham said, I was in Strawberry Tower at that point! You can’t prove I wasn’t, right?</p><p>“Ah don’t need ta’! Ah know ya’ wuz in there, before me ‘r Hajime ever stepped foot!”</p><p>“Yeah right!” The Ultimate Mechanic scorns, tipping his head back. Despite the paleness still in his face, he’s got the gall to look victorious. “Too easy! I-I can’t have been in the Final Dead Room! I’ve been with everyone in the Funhouse this whole time!”</p><p>There it was-! “…No. No, ya’ weren’t! Ya’ weren’t wit’ us the ‘ole time!”</p><p>“You just saying that doesn’t make it true!”</p><p>“But y’all not knowin’ what we do, does!”</p><p>“Not knowing what we do?” Mahiru asks, as Kazuichi freezes up.</p><p>“A…” It hurts to say it. To use it to prove a point. “Akane’s death.”</p><p>There’s a silence. Teruteru forces himself to buck up and keep going. “Ya’ didn’t know what ‘appened ta’ her…ya’ might’a knew she was dead, but ya’ had no idea how. That she was, was torn apart like that...Tha’s why ya’ thought our leader had otha’ injuries, when we were first talkin’ ‘bout the gun. Ya’ had no clue it were her blood that’d splattered on ‘em! If ya’d been there, ya’d seen ‘em covered in it way ‘fer they…they were...” </p><p>He squeezes his comb, firmly shaking his head. “Any’un’ remember Kazuichi being there fer the last profile readin’s, after Akane died? Any’un’? See his face? Hear him ‘r Sonia say sumthin’? Anythin’ ‘t’all?”</p><p>The pause that follows more than speaks for itself. Even Gundham has nothing to say, his face turned away and brow glistening in a thin film of sweat.</p><p>Mahiru pulls a haughty facade, but when she manages to speak her tone is soft and uncertain. “I…I don’t remember him. How could...Are you saying we just didn’t notice?”</p><p>“…Akane had just been killed, and Peko was missing.” Chiaki mumbles. “I don’t think…any of us were paying much attention to who else was there or not.”</p><p>“Ibuki was right all along!” The Ultimate Musician squeals. “Kazuichi <em>is</em> King Forgettable of a hill she forgot!”</p><p>“Wh-Why do you remember that more than you actually remember me…?” Kazuichi mumbles, fists tearing at his beanie.</p><p>“Tha’s ‘nuff’a this jerkin’ ‘round.” Teruteru says, little joy in the double meaning. “Ya’ weren’t there, were ya’ Kazuichi? Ya’ weren’t there, ‘cuz ya’ were off in the Final Dead Room!”</p><p>“Agh…damn it! F…Fine! Fine! Yesterday, I-I…I was sick of this! Stuck in here with the U-Ultimate Despair...I don’t wanna die like that! I wasn’t gonna just let them come up and kill me! I was gonna fight!”</p><p>“You absolute moron, buying into that…!” Mahiru turns her glare to the breeder. “Gundham, why didn’t you say anything? You had to have known Kazuichi disappeared!”</p><p>“Pah! For what reason should I speak?!” Gundham questions them. “The Mechanist chose his own path. If he was to test his resolve to save his own life…”</p><p>The Ultimate Breeder smiles, suddenly. The expression comes and goes so fast, it’s almost missable. “Truly a warrior’s gambit! You dare to ask why I, Gundham Tanaka, refused to undermine such a feat?!”</p><p>Hajime holds a narrow gaze on him. “You’re trying to say…you respected him?”</p><p>Kazuichi looks at Gundham, wide eyed. The ostentatious man fumbles, quickly tucking his nose and mouth into his scarf with a scoff. “Ahahaha…”respect”? Even if the mechanist showed true courage, he remains a lowly mortal. Though, among you all, he’s the worthiest to serve as my thrall.”</p><p>“H-Hey…” The Ultimate Mechanic groans, eyes wet. “Are you praising me or not?!”</p><p>“I, Gundham Tankana, do not “praise”.”</p><p>“That’s bull! Just yesterday morning you were calling Cham-P a “sweet little hellion” when you thought I wasn’t watching!”</p><p>“F-Fool that you are, to mistake my commendation for mere flattery!”</p><p>“Both of those are just more words that mean “praise”, you know!”</p><p>“Both y’all, shut yer damn flirtin’ up!”</p><p>Mahiru rolls her eyes. “Are you really one to talk, Teruteru-?”</p><p>“Ah said shut it! Ah’ll sweet talk mahself inta’ all y’all’s pants later! Righ’ now, we still talkin’ ‘bout the Final Dead Room!”</p><p>“Were there more people, too?!” Ibuki asks, alarmed.</p><p>“…I don’t think it’s that.” Chiaki says. “Now that we know Peko, Kazuichi, Hajime, and Teruteru were the one’s trapped within the Final Dead Room…we can think about who wasn’t.”</p><p>“Yeah…I suppose that’s right.” Hajime says. “Since we know now that no one could complete the Final Dead Room with the pistol already being taken…It confirms that whoever did retrieve the gun had to have done so before Peko first entered the Final Dead Room. Then…those of us who would have had the opportunity to steal the gun, and then kill the Imposter would be…Fuyuhiko, Gundham, Ibuki, Mahiru, Chiaki-“</p><p>“-an’ Nagito.” Teruteru spits.</p><p>Mahiru frowns. “I’m not pointing fingers, but aren’t you forgetting you both as well? Peko and Kazuichi have been missing from yesterday night, but we have no way of knowing exactly what time you and Hajime went in there. What if one of you killed the Imposter before going back in the Final Dead Room? It should have been early in the morning, so…”</p><p>“Ah know the time.” Teruteru says. “Ah entered the Final Dead Room ‘round four ‘clock in the mornin’. Didn’t see no un’ on the way, an’ Hajime wuz al’eady inside…then, by the time of death, none’ us coulda killed ‘em.”</p><p>The Ultimate Breeder eyes him. “That is, should we choose to believe your testimony.”</p><p>“…Ibuki believes it.” The Ultimate Musican says. “She still wants to double check later if she can! But…she doesn’t think Hajime or Teruteru did it. She’s gonna believe it!”</p><p>“…Yeah. At least for now.” Chiaki says. “Um…normally Kazuichi should be able to confirm it...but since it was the sound his hamster that helped give him away…I guess he was trying to be quiet when he was in there, so he couldn’t use Cyber-Sonia to let him know what the time was.”</p><p>Kazuichi gives an awkward chuckle, shuffling the object and pet closer toward himself.</p><p>“…Impossible.” </p><p>Teruteru turns his head up to the Ultimate Swordswoman. Her face looks straight out, lips pressed together as it she hadn’t meant to speak. Regardless, she follows up her own words in a tone firm and certain. “It is impossible, for my Young Master to have acquired the weapon on his own. He never approached the Final Dead Room. As his tool, I could not allow him to endanger himself through such an act. That is…the reason as to why I entered the room. In order to acquire the Ultimate Weapon, and any other possible asset, in his stead.”</p><p>Her intentions are hardly news. Teruteru’s come to expect that kind of resolve from her. It would intimidate him were the circumstances different. Instead all it does is remind him...“Then ‘ow it git on him, huh? The hell wuz Fuyuhiko doin’ wit’ the pistol that shot our leader?!”</p><p>“…I do not know the answer to that question.”</p><p>“Oh, so ya’ don’t know? Then ya’ sure don’t know he couldn’t’a done it! Even you an’ him had ta’ split up once in’a while.”</p><p>“The occasions we have been apart are negligible in length. We even resided within the same room, during our entrapment in this place.”</p><p>Despite the trickle of blood down the front of the Ultimate Cook’s face, he doesn’t give. “Ya’ think tha’s good ‘nuff? Then he coulda gone out when ya’ were sleepin’, and back ‘fer ya’ woke up!”</p><p>“We’re not going to get anywhere like this.” Hajime says, rubbing a spot at his forehead. “We need a specific issue to tackle. Just throwing around theories we can’t prove won’t help.”</p><p>“It’s about time you jumped in to say that, Hajime.” Mahiru says, tapping her fingers on her elbow. “On that note…I think that we should try to focus on the crime itself. Finding out what actually lead up to the Imposter’s death may give us more information on who could have killed them…Fuyuhiko or not.”</p><p>Nagito nods. “Do you have any insight to start us off, Mahiru?”</p><p>“Jeez, do I really have to do that for you?! Fine...though, I guess all we know so far…is that someone walked into the Ultimate Imposter’s Room and shot them.”</p><p>“Hey hey…doesn’t that sound a little strange?” Chiaki asks. “I mean…did someone really just walk in and shoot them? Is that what happened?”</p><p>“Huh? Wh…What kind of question is that.” Kazuichi mumbles. “I mean, we know they were shot for sure...”</p><p>Nagito lets an awkward laugh. “Feel free to correct me, but I think what Chiaki means is…how did the killer and the Imposter interact at the time of the murder?”</p><p>“How did they interact? Child’s play! There had obviously been a challenge.” Gundham muses. “One sought to smite the traitorous mimic, and to abscond this trial. Forcing their way into the lair, weapon at the ready!”</p><p>Hajime frowns. “No, that’s wrong. I think it’s safe to say the killer didn’t break their way inside the Ultimate Imposter’s room. There were no signs of forced entry.”</p><p>The Ultimate Musician nods her head in agreement, horns bobbing a slight bit. “If someone wanted to talk to the leader, they’d listen better than even Ibuki’s Musician hearing could! They’d let anyone in, for sure!”</p><p>Kazuichi speaks up. “Then, if the killer got inside no problem...M-Maybe what happened was, they confronted the mimic about Ultimate Despair or something, and things went bad…Then the killer pulled out the gun and shot them right in the face.”</p><p>Teruteru’s a quarter second away from laying into the man about trying to link their leader back to Ultimate Despair, but Hajime beats him to the punch with an actual argument. “No, that’s also wrong. The wound that killed the Imposter struck them in the side of the head, not the face. For that matter, If the Ultimate Imposter was killed by someone they were speaking to, they probably would have been looking straight at that person. Since that wound wasn’t in that location, I can only assume they weren’t directly interacting with the killer.”</p><p>“Well…yeah, I guess.” Kazuichi reluctantly accepts. </p><p>Mahiru frowns a bit. “Is that really a foolproof argument? It’s possible they could have just flinched, or tried to duck away. Then as they were moving, the killer could have fired and caught them in the side of the head, not the front.”</p><p>Hajime shakes his head. “No, from where the Ultimate Imposer was found, they couldn’t have simply turned their head to duck. Remember where they were in the room? On the bed? If they were trying to avoid a sudden attack, they couldn’t duck to the side. That would just leave them crawling across the rest of the mattress. With the wall behind them, the only direction they’d be able to move to escape would be forward. They’d still be facing the killer.”</p><p>“So…was Ibuki right?” The Ultimate Musician asks. “The leader couldn’t have been in a fight. They didn’t know.”</p><p>The Ultimate Lucky Student smiles softly, arms crossed as his head tilts aside. “That seems likely. Otherwise, why would they be in such an organized position on the bed? They certainly don’t look like they’re in the middle of escaping someone pointing a weapon at them! I guess the only conclusion you can draw, is that they weren’t afraid of any other person wanting to take their life.”</p><p>“Tch. Such a meager assumption.” Gundham scoffs. “How could any creature, even a mere mortal, remain ignorant to the bloodlust in another? Such a sense is imbued into both beasts and men by the gods above.”</p><p>“Gundham has a point, even if he refuses to actually say it clearly.” Mahiru says. “How could the Imposter not know someone was about to shoot them?”</p><p>Nagito hums. “Perhaps…the killer was someone they trusted! Then, they let their guard down around them, and were deceived!”</p><p>“No.” Chiaki says. “…That still doesn’t explain why they wouldn’t notice a gun getting pulled on them…I think.”</p><p>“Maybe it just happened really fast…?” Kazuichi weakly suggests.</p><p>“I…disagree.” The Ultimate Swordswoman speaks, silver braids swaying as her chin tilts higher. “I am not personally familiar with firearms. My training lies solely in that of the sword…however, I am aware of some of their limitations. Rather, the limitations of their users. For someone who is new to the handling of firearms, the act of pulling out a concealed weapon, aiming, and then firing, would be an intensive process. If one were to act too quickly, then the chances of missing would be quite high. Unless, you are suggesting one among us has experience…?”</p><p>No one fesses to that, glancing cautiously at one another. Eventually, Chiaki clears her throat, only for it to make her yawn. “…I think it’s reasonable to say…none of us could accurately pull out a gun and shoot someone before they noticed. None of us have the “Quick Draw” trait…but I think Hajime has “Wild Wasteland”…”</p><p>“…I don’t even know what that means, and I still agree with you.” The exhausted Reserve Course says. “Anyway…As Nagito said, this proves the Ultimate Imposter wasn’t aware of their killer’s presence.”</p><p>Nagito tisks at the Reserve Course’s support.</p><p>“Hmph…then there can be no doubt!” Gundham speaks up, laughing. “Listen well, for I shall now explain to you just how the mimic was slain…!”</p><p>“Jeez! If you think you figured something out, just say it! This isn’t a game!” The Ultimate Photographer snaps.</p><p>Monokuma raises its hand. “Actually, this is a game-!”</p><p>“No!” Monomi cries. “P-Please don’t break that wall! It’s too expensive to keep repairing!”</p><p>“Aw…well, I could always take the money out of your personal mossball fund!”</p><p>“Not my mossballs-! Wait, I mean, I don’t eat mossballs!”</p><p><em>“Silence! Bow down!”</em> Sonia’s recorded voice calls across the room. Kazuichi groans at them. “Hey! Listen up already!”</p><p>“Hmm. Now then…this is what transpired! The mimic was off, plotting in their dark abode-!”</p><p>“The leader wasn’t plotting! They were planning!” Ibuki corrects. “They were gonna make a plan to get the whole band right back out of here and back to the tropics! They were trying to help!”</p><p>“Quite yourself, banshee! As I was attempting to explain, as the mimic was plotting…an enemy snuck up to their lair! They pushed the door open, and fired from afar!”</p><p>Mahiru rolls her eyes. “You’re saying they just opened up the door? They would have been seen!”</p><p>“That is not what I, the great Gundham Tanaka, meant…it was opened just so…what is the term…?”</p><p>“They pulled the door ajar!” Kazuichi says. The Breeder smirks, nodding.</p><p>“It seems your evil eye has started to peek open, mechanist.” Gundham looks back at the class, declaring. “With the door merely “ajar”, as the Mechanic says, the mimic would be no wiser as their killer took aim and fired! This is what occurred!”</p><p>The Ultimate Cook shakes his head. “That ain’t right.”</p><p>“You dare deny the words of Gundham Tanaka, Overlord-“</p><p>“Shut yer yap! Ain’t a denial, s’a cont-ro-diction. That ain’t possible, an’ ah kin prove it two ways. The door had ta’ be fully shut when our leader was, was murdered, ‘specially since they were shot. Think ‘bout how loud it’d be. Wit’ Mahiru asleep a few rooms o’er, she’da ‘eard it fire. But wit’ the door shut, the room they were stayin’ in wuz sound’oof. Tha’s why Mahiru ne’er woke up.”</p><p>Monomi coughs. “Um…in case anyone had trouble understanding that, Teruteru said something like “the killer couldn’t have killed them with the door open, because it was the room’s soundproofing that prevented the shot from getting heard”!”</p><p>“Ah ain’t nee’a gawd-damn trans’ator!”</p><p>“You said there were two reasons. What else proves Gundham’s claim incorrect?” Peko asks.</p><p>“The…The scorch marks, ‘side’a their head. Ta’ have sumthin’ like that…even ah know it means that gun had ta’ be held up close. Heat’a the barrel burned ‘em…a-an’ the blood-“ His voice wavers. It takes a second for him to realize he’s brought his own fingers to the right side of his head, mimicking the weapon. The Ultimate Cook wretches his hand away, disgust and anger swirling harder inside his chest.</p><p>“I guess that would explain why I never heard the sound of the gunshot.” Nagito muses to himself. “Well, if the door had to be shut when the Imposter was killed, and if the killer had to be up close like that...how would the killer be able to pull the gun on them?”</p><p>“…knowing everything we do, I think the only logical answer left, is that the Imposter was asleep.” Hajime says, in his definitive way. “Their time of death did read “4:30 a.m.” in the Monokuma file. Most of us should have been asleep in our beds at that time, anyway.”</p><p>There’s a small murmur of agreement, no further concerns brought forth, and…Teruteru can almost find it in himself to be relieved. If nothing else, their leader didn’t have to know they were being betrayed by the people they only wanted to protect. They simply went to sleep and…didn’t wake up again.</p><p>“Well, if that’s what all of you think…” Nagito simply sighs. “You know, all this talk about how the Imposter was killed has made me curious...The gun seems like it was a difficult weapon to use in a location like this.  It’s hard to catch someone completely alone, and without witness, when there’s so many people hanging around. Add that to the expected noise of using it, it seems like killing someone in a fancy room was the only way people wouldn’t be immediately alerted.”</p><p>Gundham sends him a strange look. “Should it not make sense the cursed weapon was then used in the way best befitting its power?”</p><p>“Oh! That part isn’t what was strange to me!” Nagito laughs awkwardly. He’s doing it again. Trying to say something in just the right way so he can force someone else into finishing it, whatever twisted shit it is now. Teruteru bustles up, which seems to take no effort for Nagito to ignore. “But why pick a weapon with those kind of limitations in the first place? Especially since the killer would have had to pass the Final Dead Room anyway…and have been given access to the Ultimate Weapon.”</p><p>“Oh! Ibuki asked that before!” The Ultimate Musician calls, lips pulled to a worried frown. “Why take the gun if it’s not the major prize?”</p><p>“I mean…” Kazuichi murmurs. “The gun might have just been good enough? It killed the mimic right away, and it would have been easy to hide and carry around. Maybe Ultimate Weapon was too…Ultimate.”</p><p>Nagito lets out a small sigh, vague disappointment in his features. “I don’t want to be a bother, but-“</p><p>The Ultimate Photographer rolls her eyes. “That’s what you always say right before you are!”</p><p>The Ultimate Lucky Student lifts hands in a gesture of appeasement, chuckling softly. “Well…It’s only that, I wonder if using the pistol was the only reason for taking it.”</p><p>“…The hell ya’ pullin?” Teruteru demands. “Don’t open yer mouth like any’un wants ya’ hear yer nawn-sense!”</p><p>“It’s just a concern I have. There’s no need to take it so personally.” Nagito admonishes him. “Now that I think about it…we already came to a conclusion like that, didn’t we? What might have taking the pistol accomplished…”</p><p>“Nagito.” Hajime speaks abruptly, leaning a bit over his podium. “…Are you suggesting that the main intention the killer had in taking the gun wasn’t to kill, but instead to prevent anyone else from completing the Final Dead Room?”</p><p>The Ultimate Lucky Student shows a glare at the Reserve Course’s continued “interruption”. </p><p>Mahiru gestures a finger in the air. “That might explain why they would pick the gun over the Ultimate Weapon. It would stop anyone else from getting the same tools as them.”</p><p>“Does this distinction matter?” Peko demands. “This conversation provides no insight to the Imposter’s killer, nor my Young Master’s.”</p><p>Nagito shakes his head. “On the contrary! I think the motivations behind the taking of the pistol are very relevant! At least, that’s my theory. Having not been to the Final Dead Room myself, I can’t confirm much. Luckily, you and Kazuichi have. Perhaps you both have an extra layer of insight the rest of us don’t…”</p><p>Ibuki taps black nails against her cheeks. “Did Nagito just forget Hajime and Teruteru were in there too, or…?”</p><p>“Fer’git him, Ibuki.” The Ultimate Cook mutters back. “Ain’t worth it.”</p><p>The Ultimate Gamer hums. “So, if we assume that the killer took the gun from the Final Dead Room to stop anyone else from passing…we can think about what their motivations for that would be…and then maybe we can find out who did it.”</p><p>“S-So we’re looking for the killer’s motivation? That sounds even harder than just finding the killer!” Kazuichi complains. “Stop looking at me for this! I-I only got to the second room. All that was in there was an easy signal-circuit puzzle. It only took like five minutes, and then I was stuck the rest of the friggin time!”</p><p>“…are you referring to that room-wide electrical system?” Peko asks.</p><p>“Huh? Yeah, I guess. It was all totally unnecessary. I just made a couple shortcuts and got the signal to run through no problem. Uh…how long did it take you?”</p><p>“…my sense of time cannot be relied upon.” A lot longer, it seemed.</p><p>“P…Peko.” Mahiru addresses the Ultimate Swordswoman directly. “What about you? Inside the third puzzle room, was there any indication what the gun was for? Do you have any idea why someone would have stolen it?”</p><p>“…my patience is running through.”</p><p>“H-Huh?” The Photographer jerks back a bit.</p><p>“We are little closer to finding who murdered my Young Master than when we started.” Peko’s cold eyes draw a methodical line across the students, both alive and memorialized. “Should I contribute to this final question, will we be able to move on?”</p><p>An uneasy hiccup in conversation. Of all people to continue it, Mahiru speaks up. “Y…Yeah…If establishing the motivation for taking the gun is what we need to find the Ultimate Imposter’s murderer…then, once it’s been decided, we can talk about Fuyuhiko. Right?” Her eyes dart to Hajime for some kind of support.</p><p>The man coughs. “Yeah. That might just be the edge we need to find the one responsible.”</p><p>“…Very well.” The Ultimate Swordswoman tilts her head higher as she speaks. “Upon entering the third section of the Final Dead Room, I was welcomed by a computer screen with a brief message informing me I had reached the last puzzle of the Final Dead Room. Centered in the space was a wooden podium, with an empty glass display.”</p><p>“A display? That must have been where the gun that shot our leader was!” Ibuki calls out. “The killer took it from there! And then-…what would they have done then?”</p><p>“…I have no idea.” Peko says. “When I approached the case, the text on screen changed. It read…”You know what to do. Your options are from one to five.”. I was unable to decipher any meaning in the instruction.”</p><p>“Fool.” The Ultimate Breeder twists his head and tilts shoulders, letting his scarf blow in the non-existent wind. “Should you have been presented with the accursed item and been recited those words…there is but one intention!”</p><p>“…shoot the gun?” Chiaki asks.</p><p>“Precisely!”</p><p>“At what?”</p><p>“…What is that, Cham-p? I see. Indeed, your suggested battle formation shall be noted…”</p><p>“He doesn’t know.” Mahiru sighs, adjusting the camera strap around her neck. “And what the heck does “from one to five” mean? There weren’t targets, right?”</p><p>Peko shakes her head. “The room was barren of any other item or furniture.”</p><p>The Ultimate Gamer hums. “It sounds like the only things that could have been involved were…the computer screen, the podium, the display case, and the gun.”</p><p>“Don’t forget killer, too!” Ibuki jumps in.</p><p>Kazuichi grumbles as the hamster before him starts nibbling on his doll’s metallic arm. “What, does the killer count as part of the puzzle?”</p><p>…part of the puzzle…</p><p>“Maybe…maybe they did.” Teruteru looks uneasily around the room, stroking though his hair. “If there weren’t no targets…if all that wuz in that room wuz yerself an’ a gun...maybe usin’ it on yerself wuz the only thang ya’ could do.”</p><p>“You…are you trying to say Monokuma’s intention was to have someone shoot themselves?!” Mahiru balks. “That’s crazy! There’s no way to “solve” that! It’s certain death!”</p><p>“No…” Hajime swallows. “What if it isn’t certain?”</p><p>“Judging by the mimic’s corpse…“certain” seems apt.” The Ultimate Breeder replies.</p><p>“That’s different…someone deliberately shot the Imposter with the intent to kill…but that doesn’t always have to be the case.”</p><p>“Ibuki doesn’t really understand.” The musician admits. “If there’s a bullet in the gun, and you pull the trigger, isn’t shooting what it’s supposed to do?”</p><p>“For any regular gun, yeah, I’d agree. However, this gun was a very specific type. A six-cylinder.”</p><p>“So, it can hold six bullets?” Mahiru huffs with a shift of her weight. “I don’t see how that’s relevant.”</p><p>“It’s not the number of bullets that’s important…it’s how the bullets are fired.” Hajime states. “As far as I’m aware, in a normal gun any bullet that’s loaded into the weapon is set to fire…but a six-cylinder is different. If the chamber a bullet is loaded into doesn’t align with the barrel, it won’t be fired.”</p><p>“H…Hey…where exactly is this going?” Kazuichi mumbles, paler than before. </p><p>“The way Peko described the final section of the Final Dead Room, the presence of a gun as part of the puzzle, and the type of gun that it was…” Hajime takes a small breath, shoulders squaring behind him. “I believe the last trial of the Final Dead Room was to test that presumed certainty of death…In a game of Russian Roulette.”</p><p>“Ablublublub...! T-Too much!” The Ultimate Musican gags. The same nausea passes across the rest. The Ultimate Mechanic looks like he’s teetering on the cusp of a freak out.</p><p>“Was…Was that why the Final Dead Room wuz sound’oofed ‘round the outside?” Teruteru asks their captor, pale. “Not ta’ hide the record, but in case sum’un…shot ‘emselves?”</p><p>Monokuma’s unblinking grin gives answer enough.</p><p>“Have you discovered the motive you needed to determine the Imposter’s killer?” Peko asks, lips twitching a bit as she talks. In anyone else her tone would be flat. For her, it may as well drip with impatience and frustration. “Determine your answer, so that we may move on.”</p><p>Determine the answer? Just from this?</p><p>It…It didn’t fit Nagito at all. If the man came to a puzzle like that, he’d…hell, he’d probably jump at the chance to try something crazy like that. But he wouldn’t take the gun. He’d want anyone who tried their hand at the Final Dead Room to “test themselves”, test their “Hope”. Would want others to be able to clear the Final Dead Room and gain whatever Ultimate Weapon waited for them. Wanted someone to kill. If anything, the person who stole the gun…hadn’t wanted anyone else to be given that option…</p><p>Then, after everything…was it…was it possible that the gun wasn’t taken to kill someone, but to prevent anyone else from having to risk their life playing Russian Roulette? It stopped the class from being able to acquire the Ultimate Weapon as a means to kill…Could it be, the one who took the pistol actually had the intention of protecting-</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>“Ah don’t believe it.”</p><p>“…What?” Hajime looks up, gaze pulled into what should be confusion, but isn’t. There’s awareness brewing in his eyes, solidifying with every second. “What…don’t you believe?”</p><p>“That-“ He chokes. “That ain’t right.”</p><p>Ibuki spares a nervous giggle. But there’s a wall behind her usually bright expression. Dread showing in the slight shake of her finger tips. “Um…did Teruteru figure something out?”</p><p>“Th-That can’t be what…”</p><p>“I see.” Peko speaks. “Then, that mystery has been solved. We can move on.”</p><p>“M-Move on?” Kazuichi mutters. “Hey…What’s everyone thinking?”</p><p>The Ultimate Gamer shuffles under her hood. “Someone took the gun…because they didn’t want anyone to get hurt when faced with using it…don’t we all know someone like that? Someone who told us over and over that they would do whatever it took to make sure we were safe?”</p><p>“…The one who took the pistol from the Final Dead Room.” Hajime says, turning his head. Green eyes flashing as they catch on a pink stained memorial. “It was the Ultimate Imposter.”</p><p>“You…what? That can’t be right…If the Imposter took the gun…” Mahiru struggles, sweating bullets. “Then, how did the killer get ahold of it?”</p><p>“Ablublub…Th-The leader wouldn’t tell anyone…” Ibuki chokes, foam spilling down her chin as her hands tremble by her head. “Because that…would be super…duper dangerous to let anyone know about…”</p><p>Kazuichi swallows hard. “I-If no one else knew, then…”</p><p>Hajime’s face is one of certainty. “The only person with access to the murder weapon…”</p><p>Don’t believe it don’t believe it don’t believe it don’t</p><p>Nagito smiles. “Was the Imposter themselves.”</p><p>“What kind’a leap’a logic’s that?” Teruteru says, voice ringing like static in his own ears. “Goin’ from takin’ the gun, ta’-, yer gonna say that wit’ a straight face?”</p><p>Hajime glances at him. “Teruteru-“ </p><p>“Shut up.” He spits. “All y’all jumpin’ on’a bandwagon like that? Spittin’ shit wit’ no proof?!”</p><p>“I…Ibuki won’t take it without proof!” The musician weakly follows, pink eyes adverted to her own feet. “Definitely won’t! B-Because…because that would mean the leader…”</p><p>The Ultimate Lucky Student smiles. “Well, luckily, I do have proof!”</p><p>“…What?” Hajime looks at him, shocked. Nagito ignores him, only turning when Mahiru speaks up, instead.</p><p>“Wh-, and you haven’t shown us yet?! What kind of proof?”</p><p>“What kind of proof would you usually expect to find for this kind of situation?”</p><p>“This isn’t funny.” The Ultimate Musican says, breath struggling as her palms jerkily grind away the spit on her face.</p><p>“Ah, sorry. I didn’t mean it as a joke. It’s a serious question.” The Ultimate Lucky Student addresses the room. “What kind of proof do you think I might have found? What proof normally accompanies a death like this-?”</p><p>“It’s not funny! It’s not funny or fun or anything ok!” Ibuki cries out. “So, stop trying to make it!”</p><p>Nagito sighs, eyes dulled in some kind of disappointment. “…I guess the Ultimates are a little tired after I’ve spent so long boring them! I can just go ahead and show it to you.”</p><p>The man slips a hand into his pocket. For a moment Teruteru thinks it’s that copy of the laptop’s contents he’d brought out before. But the paper’s thicker. He can see part of a diagram drawn on the back before Nagito unfolds it and turns the contents forward to them.</p><p>It’s some kind of letter, but the sloppy writing leaves Teruteru unable to make out the specifics. Lines that should be straight have odd bends while curves are either too exaggerated or spread too far across the page.</p><p>“It would take a while to pass it around the room for everyone to read themselves, so I’ll recite it for you all!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Please, read before entering.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>By the time you’ve seen this, <s>I have decided I mu</s> I am dead. I ask you do not be alarmed by this fact. Take as much time as you need before confirming it. When you are ready, fulfill the requirements for the Body Discovery Announcement, proceed to trial, and hold no reservations in voting myself the blackened.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It is not lost on me that I have abandoned my responsibility by this act, just as much as I have tried to fulfill it. I will no longer be there to guide or support you all as <s>a lea</s> a classmate, or as a friend. I will be unable to prove my intentions, or to apologize for my deception. I have run away from those consequences, and for that, I truly apologize. <s>However</s></em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Th...There’s no way we can just take that as fact out of nowhere!” Mahiru says, a little pale. </p><p>Gundham glares, pointing furiously forward as his hamsters pose on his shoulders. “To think you’d attempt to pull such a trick a second time, after the poison you accrued last trial…Indeed, could this be a mere attempt at deceit?!”</p><p>Nagito weakly smiles. “If you need a bit of extra proof…all of this was written on the back of the map of Strawberry House! And we all know who would have had had access to that item, considering they made it themselves.” He demonstrates, turning the page. The drawing…it’s the map their leader made. Diagrams and crisp notes and all…</p><p>Peko’s eyes glint a cold kind of rage. “You kept this information from us…forcing us through this discussion in place of determining my Young Master’s killer…”</p><p>“Ah, don’t be angry! If I had started the trial showing you this note, would you have believed me? It’s much better that you all came to the conclusion on your own first!”</p><p>“…where’d ya’ cobble ta’gether that piece’a shit?”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“Ya’ ‘eard.” Teruteru spits. “Where?”</p><p>“It doesn’t really matter where I could have gotten it, right?” Nagito dismisses. “The fact is – it’s here! And it confirms the fact the Imposter took their own life. I suppose now we can move on to other concerns. Namely, Fuyuhiko.”</p><p>“I agree.” Peko states. “The Imposter’s killer, themself, has been determined. There will be no further delays.”</p><p>“Wait-, we can’t move on so quickly-!” Mahiru tries to speak. “We need confirmation-“</p><p>The Ultimate Cook slams a hand into the wood before him. “Ah said where’d ya’ git that load’a horseshit?!”</p><p>“Oh, come on Teruteru.” Nagito sighs. “They’re by far the most likely to have taken the gun. That means they would have been the only person with access up to their death. That paired with this suicide note…isn’t it close enough?”</p><p>“Close only counts in horseshoes ‘n hand grenades! Ah ain’t believing yer crackpot acc-u-sation wit’ no proof!”</p><p>“…It’s not just an accusation.” Hajime says. Teruteru all but snarls. The Reserve Course is not dissuaded. “But, we do need the full scale of what happened. Just saying “I found it” isn’t nearly good enough of an explanation! If anyone came across a note like that, it should have been Mahiru, who was the one who saw the body and triggered the Body Discovery Announcement. Why was it you, Nagito?”</p><p>Kazuichi joins the front, briefly. “Y-Yeah! You can’t spring something like that on us and just expect us to take it like nothing!”</p><p>The Ultimate Lucky Student looks across the class, softly shaking his head. “Well, if that’s what most of you want, I have no right to disagree…in that case, I’ll give you a hint!”</p><p>The Ultimate Musician claws nails into the sides of her podium. For the first time Teruteru sees a true glare pulled across her face. “Hint?! Ibuki doesn’t want hints! She wants to know what happened to the leader! She just wants to know!”</p><p>“It’s alright! I’m sure you’ll come to understand in no time.” Nagito says, voice softer, as if to give her some comfort for the distress he knowingly continues to bring. “Now, where did I find this note…? All of us had our rooms searched. Especially the Imposter’s and Fuyuhiko’s, as theirs were crime scenes…”</p><p>“S-So you found it there?” Kazuichi asks. “Ah! You totally got it in the Imposter’s room, right?”</p><p>Mahiru counters the idea. “No…that can’t be it. I would have seen it first if that was the case.”</p><p>“If I were to say the note was located in my Young Master’s room, may we move on?” Peko says, face darkening with each passing moment.</p><p>“Then you’d just be lying!” Ibuki cries. “You absolutely can’t say it now!”</p><p>“…I think…Nagito’s trying to tell us it wasn’t in any of the rooms…” Chiaki says. “But…if it wasn’t in a room, or out in the open where someone else could see it…doesn’t that mean it had to have been hidden?</p><p>“Hidden? Where?” Mahiru asks. “There’s hardly any furniture in this place! I guess…hey, are you claiming it was up there? In the library? He did come from that direction after the Body Discovery Announcement played…”</p><p>“Bullshit! An’ ah’m ‘s’posed ta’ take it that mah leader wrote a note like that, an’ stuffed it up on the third floor?! It’s a fairy tale!”</p><p>Chiaki’s cheeks puff a bit in thought. “Maybe…there was some kind of secret compartment it was hidden in…and that’s why no one else found it while they were looking around.”</p><p>“I agree with that!” The Reserve Course calls. “It-“</p><p>“There ain’t shit ta’ agree with!” Teruteru shouts back. “All’a this is-“</p><p>“Couldn’t both of you be quiet?” Nagito’s voice chimes, brimming with annoyance at the pair. “This is supposed to be a trial of Hope. Can you honestly not just let the Hopeful Ultimates around us work?”</p><p>“N…Nagito…” Hajime stutters, briefly shut down. “No…No! That’s exactly why I’ll speak up! Because I…!”</p><p>“Still deluding yourself? That’s pretty pathetic, Hajime. You should just accept you’ll never be worth anything, like I have!”</p><p>Hajime’s mouth moves, but no sound comes.</p><p> “…Hey hey.” Chiaki speaks up. “Could it be…you found it on Strawberry Side?”</p><p>Nagito’s eyes light up a little. “Oh? What makes you say that?”</p><p>“Because…when I saw you and Teruteru over there…you said that even though Monokuma wouldn’t let you in the Funhouse…you came to understand some important things about what happened.” She frowns softly. “Was that one of them? The note?”</p><p>“If it was-“ The Ultimate Lucky Student says. “Where would I have found it there? Like Mahiru said, there was hardly anything to use as an actual hiding spot…”</p><p>Hardly anything. But not nothing. A hiding spot, integrated into the Funhouse’s sparse furniture. Where it wouldn’t be seen unless you inspected it personally. Coming up to the second floor, to find Nagito’s body facing away, hip leaning on the table, hand resting upon-.</p><p>“None’a this matters! All’a it’s built on sum fake letter!” Teruteru shouts. “Peko-, what ‘bout Fuyuhiko ya’ wanna start on? He got choked out, huh? Ya’ think the bastard’ shot our leader planted the gun on him afta’ he were dead?”</p><p>The Ultimate Swordswoman glances at him. Sliver brow furrowed the slightest bit. Regardless, she does not let the opportunity to shift the conversation pass her. “I do not know how my Young Master would have come into possession of the weapon, were he not the Imposter’s killer. Regardless, the bruise upon his neck, and the Monokuma File confirm his cause of death…”</p><p>“Wh…Why are you trying to move on from what happened to the leader?” Ibuki demands. Hand a fist at her chest and teeth starting to chatter as her lips pull to a frown “You said you wanted to know! That’s what you said, Teruteru!”</p><p>“Ah-, ah do-“ He sputters. “-but this ain’t, it’s…it’s jus’ Nagito, tryin’ ta’…”</p><p>“H-Hey…” Kazuichi mumbles. “I-If it was something like a secret compartment, maybe it was-“</p><p>“What part’a “there ain’t no place it could’a been” don’t y’all git?! This’is jus’ sumthin’ that guy’s makin’ up!”</p><p>Chiaki gently frowns. “I’m sorry, Teruteru, but can you please stop?”</p><p>“Stop?! What’re y’all even sayin’ anymore?! Chiaki, ya’, ya’ know they cant’a done this! Ya-“ He chokes, voice falling out to something softer. “Ya’ know that…don’t ya’ know that…?”</p><p>“…No.” The woman mutters. “I don’t know that….You don’t know that either, right? So, that’s why we have to keep going.”</p><p>“There ain’t no place!” He spits. “Nagito made it up! There ain’t no place in Strawberry it could’a been hidden!”</p><p>“No, that’s wrong!”</p><p>He can’t hear those words. Not here and now. Hajime meets his furious glare with a tight and serious expression. “There is a place where it could have been hidden! An item with the potential to be used just like a secret compartment. Something we all already catalogued as useless…the hollowed out plastic phones!”</p><p>“Oh yeah? I-I was kinda thinking that too...” Kazuichi says. “It’s true that they’re totally hollow inside. It was a pain in the ass. I-I didn’t even have any parts to tinker with while we were stuck here…”</p><p>“The letter was in there?” Ibuki says. “That doesn’t make sense! Why would the leader hide the note in a place like that? It was in the other building, too!”</p><p>“…assuming that where Nagito found the letter is the same place where the Imposter would have placed it is wrong…I think.” Chiaki says. “If it was hidden…maybe someone else didn’t want us to find it.”</p><p>“But, why?” Mahiru asks. “If the Imposter really did kill themselves, why would someone not want us to know?”</p><p>Chiaki takes a long moment, before giving a lazy shrug. “I dunno. For right now, let’s think less about why it would have been moved...and more about where it would have been moved from. If we can figure that out, maybe it’ll help us tell if the Imposter really wrote it.”</p><p>“C…Can’t’a…they didn’t…“</p><p>A round table debate starts up around the false lead, classmates spitting theories back in forth with no real basis. Gundham rambles something borderline nonsensical, which Kazuichi responds to with a half-hearted rationalization. Peko shuts down their aimlessly spiraling chitchat. Mahiru and Ibuki throw suggestions. Chiaki slurs something irrelevant about the area around their leader’s room- </p><p>“I agree with that!” Hajime says, even if there’s nothing to agree with. No argument to follow. “Mahiru, that oddity you discovered…”</p><p>“Ah,” She lifts her head. “You mean, that strip of tape on the Imposter’s door?”</p><p>“Exactly. Why would something like that be there? I doubt it was something like a marker. Everyone knew what room everyone else had been staying in. It certainly wasn’t for any structural reason-“</p><p>Nagito sighs. “Is this another dissertation, Hajime?”</p><p>“I-, I have a point!” Hajime defends. “That strip of tape…why would it have been deliberately stuck there if it wasn’t being used? It’s possible that the tape was meant to hang the suicide note! It could have been left behind as someone removed it.”</p><p>“But, if they took the note…why not take the tape too? Doesn’t it just give us an extra clue to work with?” Kazuichi asks.</p><p>“I don’t have an answer for that.” Hajime admits. “But I don’t think it makes my claim unreasonable.” Which is ridiculous, as if a single word of it logically flows.</p><p>Mahiru agrees with a nod. “It’s the only explanation that explains why that tape would be there, and it answers our question for where the Imposter would have placed their suicide note.”</p><p>“B…But where did the tape come from?” Ibuki asks.</p><p>“Same with the gun…I can only imagine it came from The Final Dead Room, or perhaps wherever the prize for completing it was located.”</p><p>The Ultimate Musician’s face turns from side to side. Slow and lost. “But…but then for sure…that means the leader would have beat the room, and got the gun, and…”</p><p>“It ain’t like that…Ah ain’t gonna ‘cept that!”</p><p>“Oh, Teruteru.” Nagito’s acknowledgment brings fear and rage, and even relief after so many small, ignored cries. “It doesn’t matter if you accept it. Everyone else already has.”</p><p>“That ain’t right!” Teruteru hollers. “It ain’t possible that our leader wrote that suicide note! Sum’un-, Sum’un else forged it!”</p><p>The class looks to him, new doubt arisen. “Forged it?” Gundham puzzles, eyes wide and interested. “And how, pray tell, can you prove that?”</p><p>“Look at the handwritin’ on that there “su-er-cide note”. Whoe’er scrawled that was wrightin’ too close ta’ the paper!”</p><p>“Um. Monomi, wanna translate that one?” Mahiru asks.</p><p>The rabbit wriggles a little in its bonds. “Um…I think what Teruteru meant was “Look at the handwriting. Whoever wrote it was very messy”!”</p><p>“What’s your point, Teruteru?” Hajime asks, voice curt.</p><p>“Mah point is it ain’t the same! We already know the leader’s handwritin’ and that ain’t it! Look’it the map on the otha’ side! Writin’ there’s so crisp, looks like it’s been printed out! This ain’t similar at all!” </p><p>“Ah! Teruteru is right!” Ibuki calls out, leaning over to take a closer look at the letter in Nagito’s grip. “The suicide note is ultra-messy, and the map is crisp! Super crisp! They’re not the same! They’re not the same!”</p><p>“Not the same?” Kazuichi mumbles. “W-Wait, so the note wasn’t written by the Imposter?! Then they actually didn’t kill themselves!”</p><p>Gundham grins to himself. “A clever ruse, but a ruse still! The traitorous mimic was slain by another’s hand!”</p><p>“Ah told ya’, Nagito’s jus’ tryin’ ta get y’all killed!” They wouldn’t write that way. They wouldn’t do any of this. “It’s a god-damn forgery! Mah leader didn’t kill ‘emselves!”</p><p>“No, that’s wrong!”</p><p>It’s not Hajime who interjects. It’s Nagito.</p><p>The man smiles sincerely to the room, rolling a hand. “That’s flawed reasoning, Teruteru. Saying that because the handwriting is different, the Ultimate Imposter didn’t write the note, or kill themself.”</p><p>Teruteru can’t muster up any words. Sputtering too fast and angry to say anything legible. Mahiru speaks up, voice decidedly neutral. “No, Teruteru has a point here. When you compare the two samples, the handwriting is completely different. I don’t see how it could have been the same hand.”</p><p>“But it wasn’t the same hand!” Nagito beams. </p><p>“Huh?” Kazuichi scratches his head. “You mean…they used the opposite hand?”</p><p>“No, no. It was the same arm. But, there’s a very simple explanation as to why their handwriting differed between the two examples.”</p><p>Hajime purses his lips, awareness in his eyes. “Because the one who made the maps of Grape and Strawberry Tower…was Byakuya Togami.”</p><p>“That’s the same thing!” Mahiru counters. “”Byakuya Togami” was the person the Ultimate Imposter was disguising themselves as.”</p><p>“No, it isn’t the same thing.” The Reserve Course replies. “When the victim wrote that map, they were writing as Byakuya Togami. But when they wrote that suicide note…they were writing as the Ultimate Imposter.”</p><p>“Hey…what is Hajime saying?” Ibuki asks, forlorn. </p><p>“The reason the handwriting was different was because two different people wrote it…but that “person” was the same individual. The map’s handwriting was a forgery of the real Byakuya Togami’s handwriting. What we see in the suicide note…that was the real Imposter’s hand.”</p><p>“It’s a gawd-damn fake!” Teruteru shouts back, voice fracturing. “Yer’ in on it, ain’t ya?! That’s why yer’ trying to brush ‘em off! They didn’t write that note! They didn’t-, didn’t-!”</p><p>“Didn’t commit suicide?”</p><p>“Y-Ya’ ain’t got proof! Ya’ ain’t got no proof they did it! Yer jus’ tryin’a cover fer the murderer! Ya’ think they’ death don’t matter! Ya think whoe’er done it deserves ta’ get off!”</p><p>“You’re not going to listen to reason anymore, are you, Teruteru.” Hajime says. As if it’s his problem. As if he’s just supposed to sit back and, and accept their leader would-</p><p>“Ah wan’oof! Try’a do it! Try’a do it!”</p><p>“Um…” Monomi calls in. “Teruteru said “I want proof! Try to do it!”</p><p>“Fine…if you need proof, then I’ll give you it!” Hajime declares. “I know for a fact the Imposter took their own life! In fact – they’re the only one who could have!”</p><p>“Ya’ don’t know that! Sum’un else coulda went in the Final Dead Room an’ got that gun! Forged the note, too!”</p><p>“Even if all of that was possible, there’s one other aspect of the murder that made it impossible for anyone else to have carried out!”</p><p>“Yer lyin’! Any’un coulda done it! There’s no evidence mah leader had ta’ have killed themself!”</p><p>“The Body’s Position!”</p><p>Their position…laid back on the bed. Cold and stiff, gore spilt across the sheets and the floor…a blast to their right temple...</p><p>Their left side had faced the room’s entrance. Their right side had faced the wall.</p><p>“Based on the bodies position.... The fact we know they had to be killed in that room, due to their immovability, and the shape of the blood splatter…the only direction the bullet would have come from is from their right side. The burns on their temple prove the weapon was pressed right against their skin.”</p><p>“S…Sum’un could’a…they…”</p><p>“Even if they had been asleep, the way they were positioned left them so any potential killer would have had to crawl up onto the bed with them to reach. You know that yourself. I saw you having to do the same to even look at the entrance wound. The Imposter would have woken up, and if they had woken up, they would have done something to defend themselves. If for no other reason than refusing to allow one of us to become the blackened.”</p><p>“They…”</p><p>Hajime’s face shows no more pity. It’s simply fact. “The only way the Imposter could have been shot…was by their own hand.”</p><p>Teruteru sobs. “They…were lookin’ forward ta mah cured ham…”</p><p>“…ham?” Kazuichi mumbles. “What does a ham have to do with…?”</p><p>It wasn’t about the ham. It…</p><p>Their eyes had lit up at the idea. Always did at the mention of a meal, high and low quality alike. They ate in exuberance, and took pride in the results of their appetite. They enjoyed Teruteru’s meals. They wanted to try his cured ham. They wanted to protect everyone. They wanted to find understanding in the passion they held for the class. They wanted connection. They wanted a life.</p><p>They didn’t want to die.</p><p>They didn’t want to die, and killed themselves anyway.</p><p> </p><p>[Third Killing School Trip Class Trial – Suspended]</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. The Third Killing School Trip Class Trial (Part 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Monokuma Theater!]</p><p> </p><p>“It’s time for everyone’s favorite segment…viewer mail!”</p><p>“V-Viewer mail?! What do you mean-?“</p><p>“Hush up! Ahem…this letter comes from one of our dear fans! It reads, “Dear Monokuma, You’re so handsome and cool! Sock Monomi once across the jaw for me! P.S. Can you give me some life advice? Every time I try to do the right thing, I just end up ruining everything! Does this ever happen to you? How do I avoid this in the future”?”</p><p>“Oh! Your teacher Monomi can help answer that! The most important thing is to never give up trying to help others and-!”</p><p>“Yellow Incident!”</p><p>“Gah-! His life-imbued punch is speeding up my brain’s processing to superhuman levels, causing the brief moment of pain I’m experiencing from this punch to extend to an agonizing length and intensity! It’s also turning my bow into a frog! For…some reason!”</p><p>“That one’s for all of you! Now, onto the question…Well, it’s never happened to a cute, talented mascot character like me! I’m perfect, can’t you tell? But if doing the right thing isn’t working out…stop trying!”</p><p>“Wha-, that’s terrible advice!”</p><p>“Hmm? Is it really, though? Haven’t you ever heard the saying “One often meets his fate on the path he takes to avoid it”?”</p><p>“W-Well…I guess so, but-!”</p><p>“Helping someone’s never helped anyone! Taking actions in the name of helping others…there’s no quicker way in making sure they’ll suffer.”</p><p> </p><p>[Third Killing School Trip Class Trial – Resume]</p><p> </p><p>“Knowing everything we do…I think it’s proven.” The Reserve Course says. “The Ultimate Imposter committed suicide, with the intent to free us from the Funhouse.”</p><p>“There is no excuse for further delay.” Peko states, hands loose fists as they hang by her sides. “With the Imposter taking their own life, their kill is invalidated. If my Young Master’s murderer is not found, all of you shall die. There can be no feasible excuse not to continue.”</p><p>“You’re right.” Mahiru manages, voice tight. “We have to keep going. We aren’t done yet.”</p><p>“The leader would be super upset if everyone got hurt because we didn’t find out who killed Fuyuhiko.” Ibuki chokes out, forced smile struggling on her face. “Ibuki’s gonna make them proud! She…she promises.”</p><p>“Ah wanna see it.”</p><p>Hajime blinks at him. “…See it?”</p><p>“The note.” The Ultimate Cook says, voice soft. “Ah wanna see.”</p><p>“You don’t think the words will change if your stare hard enough?” Nagito’s lip pulls up in a show of his distaste. “We’ve already-“</p><p>“Jeez-, are you actively trying to be a jerk?! Just let him have it!” The Ultimate Photographer snaps. </p><p>“I’d rather not just hand away important evidence. The way Teruteru’s been acting about the Imposter’s suicide, he’s libel to damage it.”</p><p>“We’ve already proven it, so it’s not like it matters.” Mahiru sends a serious gaze to the cook. “You’ll be responsible with it, right?”</p><p>A nod between trembling shoulders. “…Yes’m.”</p><p>“There, see?”</p><p> Nagito sighs, giving a dutiful nod. “If that’s what you want…”</p><p>The paper ends up at his podium a moment later, open faced. Small eyes gloss back over the messy words, struggling to register bits of writing between slow blinks. <em>I ask you do not be alarmed. Abandoned my responsibility, as I have tried to fulfill it. A classmate, a friend. I truly apologize. <s>However.</s></em></p><p>Kazuichi glances uneasily around the courtroom, breaking the silence with a slight whine. “I still don’t get it. Wh-Why would the traitor kill themselves? Is it…since they’re the one who did it, is that why we’re ok? That’s why it didn’t count?”</p><p>“Didn’t count?” Hajime looks at Kazuichi a moment. “You’re referring to the Limited Time Offer Monokuma gave us.”</p><p>“Well, yeah! Everyone’s thinking it!...R-Right?”</p><p>“They ain’t the traitor.” Teruteru whispers. “They weren’t ever a traitor.”</p><p>“You’re kidding me! Th-They were an Imposter! They had to be the traitor!” Despite the sharp tone, Kazuichi’s face remains uncertain. “If they weren’t, then…Gah! The traitor is still here?!”</p><p>“Of course not! Th-There’s no traitor here!” Monomi unhelpfully interjects.</p><p>“The traitor can be determined later.” Peko says bluntly. “Right now our focus is on this case.”</p><p>“The golem is correct.” Gundham nods. “Enough talk. We must begin.”</p><p>Chiaki tilts her head.  “…Don’t we need to talk in order to start, though?”</p><p>“Jeez, we’ll never get to it if you all keep gossiping.” The Ultimate Photographer sighs. “Our first question should probably be; if the Imposter killed themselves, then how did Fuyuhiko end up with the gun, and why was the note hidden on Strawberry side?”</p><p>“Well…the killer probably planted the gun on Fuyuhiko.” Kazuichi says. “That way we’d think he was the one who killed them.”</p><p>“That’s also why they hid the leader’s note!” Ibuki follows.</p><p>“…Can we prove that?” Chiaki asks. “If the gun was planted on Fuyuhiko or not?”</p><p>Nagito hums a bit. “Whether or not we can…do we need to? We’ve already determined the Imposter took their own life.”</p><p>“Well…If the gun was planted, then for some reason, the killer wanted to frame Fuyuhiko. Like Kazuichi suggested…”</p><p>Hajime finishes the thought. “…But if the gun wasn’t planted, that means Fuyuhiko came to posses the weapon himself. If that’s the case, it could mean that the death of Fuyuhiko and the Imposter are linked.”</p><p>“Then that is where we will start.” Peko agrees, ready for any topic related to the man. </p><p>“And it’s finished!” Ibuki calls next. “Ibuki’s already got the answer!”</p><p>“Keh? You dare to claim, Banshee?” The Ultimate Breeder says. “Very well, I shall allow you to speak. Impress me, mortal.”</p><p>“The killer totally planted the gun on Fuyuhiko!”</p><p>“…You…have something to back that up, right?” Mahiru awkwardly prompts. </p><p>“Yep!” The girl says, managing something of a determined smile. “Ibuki found a button in the middle of Fuyuhiko’s room!”</p><p>“That’s right…” Chiaki says. “Did you figure out what that meant?”</p><p>“It‘s gotta mean that after killer got Fuyuhiko, they ripped open his coat and stuffed the gun inside! That’s why there’s the button!”</p><p>Hajime shakes his head. “No, that’s wrong. Why would the button have been broken off if the killer was planting the gun on Fuyuhiko after he was already dead? It shouldn’t have taken much longer to unbutton the coat properly, and it not likely they’d have been walked in on in the meantime. The way it’s been torn, it looks like whoever did open his coat was in a rush.”</p><p>“Wh-What if they just panicked or something?” Kazuichi asks. “I mean, they’d have just killed someone…”</p><p>“Panicking doesn’t really cut it.” Hajime dismisses. “That would also invalidate Ibuki’s claim.”</p><p>Peko nods at him to continue. The man poses a hand forward, frowning a bit. “If what Ibuki says is true, then Fuyuhiko would have to have been killed somewhere in the middle of the room. That’s where the button was found, after all. They’d have torn open his coat and planted the gun on him right there. But Fuyuhiko was found laying across the bed, at the back of the room. If the killer was too panicked to properly open his coat, why would they take the time to pick up and move his body?”</p><p>“I guess there’s really be no reason to, huh.” Chiaki says. “So…why else would the button have been broken off?”</p><p>“Old idea’s busted, so here’s a new one.” The Ultimate Musician says. “Maybe Fuyuhiko’s coat got torn in the fight! Like, the killer had a really hard time getting ahold of him!”</p><p>“I dunno…Fuyuhiko only has the two injuries, and the room was pretty neat…it doesn’t look like he was able to put up much of a struggle…I think.”</p><p>“New idea’s busted, so Ibuki’s gonna be quiet now…”</p><p>“A question we may want to ask…was if the button was broken off by the killer at all?” Nagito suggests.</p><p>Gundham huffs. “Keh? How else do you explain the damaged attire?”</p><p>“If the killer did not break off the button…” Peko‘s voice trails a moment. “Had it been my Young Master himself?”</p><p>“Fuyuhiko broke it? But…why?” Mahiru asks. “What kind of rush would he have been in to do that, especially in his own room?”</p><p>“I mean…” Kazuichi mumbles. “I’d call getting strangled a reason to rush…”</p><p>“I agree with that!”</p><p>“Agh-! S-Stop yelling at me, damn it!”</p><p>“Quiet yourself, mechanist. To flinch so, shows weakness.”</p><p>“But I’m supposed to belt my resolve, right…?”</p><p>“Do so with certainty! Let them know you shall give no mercy!”</p><p>“You…Stop yelling at me, or I’ll make you regret it!”</p><p>Gundham nods approval, contrasted by Mahiru shoving her face in her hands.</p><p>“…As I was saying-“ Hajime picks the conversation back up, wearing an awkward half-smirk. “I think what Kazuichi mentioned is correct…if the killer wasn’t responsible for breaking open Fuyuhiko’s coat, then Fuyuhiko himself was. And the only situation we can imagine might make him desperate enough to…would be as he was attacked.”</p><p>“Why would Fuyuhiko go for his own coat while he was getting attacked?” Nagito asks, frowning at the Reserve Course. “Shouldn’t he have been trying to defend himself, or even run away?”</p><p>“I think he was trying to defend himself…I think he was trying to draw a weapon.”</p><p>“…The pistol.” Peko acknowledges, fingers curling tighter. “My Young Master…when faced with the enemy, he attempted to draw the pistol from his coat. He was alone, and…and he could not…”</p><p>“Wait-“ Mahiru gasps “You mean Fuyuhiko already had the gun on him when he was attacked?”</p><p>Hajime nods. “I think that’s the most likely scenario. He must have been aware of his attacker, but wasn’t able to properly pull the weapon before he was…” The man doesn’t finish the sentence. Peko’s gone stiff and stone-faced again, body tilting just slightly forward.</p><p>“If that’s true…” Chiaki says. “That means Fuyuhiko was the one who took the gun from the Imposter’s room…I think.”</p><p>There’s something of an uproar in the courtroom. The noise dimmed behind one canceled word. <em><s>However</s></em>. However…what? Leaving something like this, the very last thing their leader could say to them all, on a word like that…It was cruel. Leaving him breadcrumbs of denial, that this could be some mistake…</p><p>What thought had cropped up, so important they’d felt the need to mark it, just to take it away? </p><p>Hajime regards the class with serious intent. “It’s time that we put together Fuyuhiko’s actions prior to his death.” </p><p>“The last time everyone saw him…” Mahiru says. “That was when the last set of student profiles were read. I think I saw him go back to Strawberry House at the time…”</p><p>The Ultimate Musician speaks up. “Ibuki heard Fuyuhiko this morning! But…she doesn’t know if that’s relevant.”</p><p>Mahiru blinks at her. “Huh? Where’d you hear him?” </p><p>“On the second floor of Strawberry!”</p><p>“Since we’re trying to determine if he was as Grape House, I don’t think that helps us just yet.” Nagito says. “If nobody saw him there, there’s not a lot of proof that he couldn’t have found the gun in some other location.”</p><p>“...Gundham saw him.” Teruteru croaks, absently nodding his head at the breeder.</p><p>“Oh? Is that right, Gundham?” Chiaki asks.</p><p>“It is true…I witnessed the sinister small one at your “Grape House” as I awaited to be called for the investigation of this prison…The man flew by his heels down from the second floor and took the elevator back to “Strawberry House”. His face…it was ferocious and haunted both. At the time, I had almost believed he sought to challenge this warlock…”</p><p>“If he…” The Ultimate Cook takes an off breath, paper crinkling in his grip. “If ya’ saw him actin’ like that…maybe it’s still wrong. Fuyuhiko wuz the one who-, he could’a shot them, an’ that wuz him makin’ an escape…”</p><p>“No, I don’t think that’s it.” Chiaki draws a line through his weak words. “You could probably mistake it that way, if you saw him running away like that…but doesn’t it also sound like Fuyuhiko could have discovered something upsetting?”</p><p>“He must have been one of the people who found the Imposter before me…” Mahiru realizes. “The Body Discovery Announcement is only supposed to play once three people come across a corpse. It played immediately after I found the Imposter, so I’ve been wondering about in in the back of my mind.”</p><p>“F-Fuyuhiko definitely found the leader?! And he didn’t tell anybody?” Ibuki gasps.</p><p>Hajime looks at her. “It explains what you heard, right Ibuki? At least, part of it.”</p><p>“Huh? Oh. Oh…”</p><p>“What Ibuki heard?” Kazuichi mumbles.</p><p>The Ultimate Musician smiles painfully, relaying the words…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“S-Stupid bastard…trying to play hero and shit-!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“She knows it was Fuyuhiko who said it for sure…”</p><p>“Trying to play hero…” The Ultimate Photographer falls grave. “…that was them. Taking their own life to try and free us. Then there’s no doubt he found them.”</p><p>Found them. Found the gun. Found this.</p><p>“He took this.” Teruteru mutters. “Wouldn’t’a said sumthin’ like that, ‘less…”</p><p>Peko glances to him. “…You mean to say, my Young Master acquired the suicide note, as well as the pistol?”</p><p>“Yeah…I think that makes sense.” Chiaki says. “He found the Imposter with the gun and took it…so he probably saw the note on the door and took that, too.”</p><p>Nagito hums. “Oh? So now you think the note actually does count as evidence, Teruteru?”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Mahiru tentatively speaks up. “If Fuyuhiko took the suicide note as well as the gun, then how did it end up in the hollowed phone? Did he hide it there himself?”</p><p>Hajime shakes his head. “If Fuyuhiko was bold enough to shout about the Imposter out in the open, it’s not likely he was going out of his way to hide the suicide. I believe it’s the killer who stashed away the note.”</p><p>“Hmph. That would require the sinister one’s slayer to have known about this parchment!” Gundham retorts. “Yet, we have come to find it was the sinister one who took such an item.”</p><p>Kazuichi nods. “Y-Yeah…how would the killer even know about the note to be able to hide it?”</p><p>“Maybe after the killer got Fuyuhiko, they noticed the note on him.” Ibuki says.</p><p>“Since Fuyuhiko must have torn open his coat himself…yeah, that’s possible.” Hajime adds. “The killer probably spotted what had been stuffed inside his coat, and investigated. For some reason, the suicide note bothered their plan enough that they felt the need to hide it, concealing it within the hollow phone to prevent us from discovering the Imposter killed themselves. By leaving the gun on his body, they attempted to mislead us into thinking Fuyuhiko was the killer.”</p><p>“So…” Chiaki says. “At some point…probably after me and Ibuki looked around Strawberry House…Fuyuhiko went over to Grape House, found the Imposter, took the gun and note, then came back to his room.”</p><p>“Ibuki has a weird question…” The Ultimate Musician says. “Why did Fuyuhiko go to Strawberry House? Why did he find the leader...and not tell us?”</p><p>A small moment of silence. Peko takes a soft inhale. “My Young Master…it is possible he still wished to confront the Imposter about Ultimate Despair.”</p><p>“…didn’t care.”</p><p>“…Did you say something, Teruteru?” Chiaki asks.</p><p>He pulls his gaze away from the note. It rests blankly on the gamer a moment, before falling again. It never manages the strength to face the swordswoman herself. “…Yesterday. Didn’t give a damn ‘bout profiles ‘r Chiaki ‘r “Kamakura”. They weren’t who he was lookin’ fer.”</p><p>“He…” Peko’s stance wavers, a glimmer of exhaustion revealing itself. Then her body pulls up even tighter.</p><p>Kazuichi squints at him. “Huh? Who’s Kamakura-?”</p><p>“Jeez – get Gundham to tell you later!” Mahiru snaps.</p><p>Hajime frowns. “Are you suggesting the reason Fuyuhiko went to Grape House…was to keep looking for Peko?”</p><p>“Th-Then finding the mimic was an accident?” Kazuichi mumbles.</p><p>“Maybe…Maybe Fuyuhiko thought the leader could help?” Ibuki says. “They would help if he asked…they wanted to help even before…”</p><p>“He would not-“ Peko’s voice cuts out. “…We’ve discussed this enough.”</p><p>“I suppose now we should start to focus on the death itself.” Nagito chimes. “But where to start…there weren’t very many direct clues that I recall…”</p><p>“We could start with how Fuyuhiko was killed?” Ibuki suggests. “Or how he was hurt, or found. Something that screams “Murder Mystery”.”</p><p>“By where he was hurt, you mean Fuyuhiko’s fingernails, correct?” Hajime seeks to confirm.</p><p>Kazuichi’s face pinches up. “Huh? His nails?”</p><p>“Yeah…Fuyuhiko had a fair amount of blood on his fingertips, and the Monokuma file confirms he has minor injuries there. It’s most likely from an attempt to fight his killer.”</p><p>“If he has injuries there, then I guess the blood is his too, right?” Mahiru says, almost offhandedly.</p><p>Chiaki frowns softly, tilting her head back a little. “Um…we don’t really know.”</p><p>“Don’t know? You jest.” Gundham shakes his head. “As the file says, the sinister, small one is injured in just such a place! The blood must be his own!”</p><p>“…Yeah. It makes sense.” Chiaki replies back.“But…I guess there’s no way to know if all of it his.”</p><p>“All of it?” Hajime repeats, vaguely surprised. “…We can’t confirm that. There’s the possibility that some of the blood could belong to the person who attacked him.”</p><p>“Oh!” Ibuki calls. “Fuyuhiko could have scratched someone else and got their blood on him too!”</p><p>“Then an injured party is the one responsible?” Peko asks, going stiff with alert. </p><p>“Injured…? Uh, that’s kinda broad…” Kazuichi starts. “Maybe-“</p><p>“Both of Gundham’s hands are covered in bandages!” Ibuki cuts the Ultimate Mechanic off in sudden eagerness. Kazuichi makes an awful face at the statement.</p><p>“They are.” Peko confirms, eyes boring into the man, who shifts his weight and meets the stare with with a forced look of disinterest.</p><p>“That…That ain’t it.” The cook mutters softy. His words focused toward the swordswoman stood beside him, even though their phrasing addresses the musician across the way. “Yer right ‘bout the bandages, but that ain’t ‘cuz’a Fuyuhiko. It the rodents he caries ‘round. Gnaw inta him when they get ornery.” </p><p>“Why would Gundham’s own hamster’s attack him? He’s the Ultimate Breeder.” Mahiru presses. “That reasoning sounds a little flimsy.”</p><p>Teruteru gives a listless shrug. “Ah seen those thangs bite the hell outa him mahself, few days back. Tha’s why both’a his hands ‘r torn up. Not Fuyuhiko.”</p><p>“Well…if that’s true, I guess it’s not really suspicious…” Chiaki says, after a moment. “Kazuichi…can you confirm that?”</p><p>“…huh?” The mechanic blinks owlishly at her, sharp teeth gleaming in a soft, open mouthed frown. “Yeah…that’s why Gundham’s cursed left hand is, uh…cursed.”</p><p>“Then, that lead is dead.” Mahiru sighs again. “What could have Fuyuhiko scratched, if not someone’s hands? Maybe it really is just his own blood…then, did he break his nails on a pillow? A sheet or someone’s clothes?”</p><p>Teruteru feels Peko’s gaze, and hardly manages much emotion at it. “You…explain the blood on your cuffs.”</p><p>“No-can-do!” Ibuki calls out for him. “Teruteru had a little blood on him way before anything happened to Fuyuhiko! Ibuki remembers some was on him, just like the leader, back when Akane got…gone.”</p><p>“…I remember it being on him in the Final Dead Room, too.” Hajime offers, albeit with reluctance. “Even if I can’t be sure of the exact time, I’m certain he must have entered before Fuyuhiko’s time of death.”</p><p>“I am tired of all of these excuses.” Peko hisses. “What caused my Young Master’s injury?!”</p><p>The room falls quiet, every pair of eyes glancing to the next for guidance. Inevitably, they fall on Hajime. Surprisingly he looks as uncertain as the rest. “There…isn’t any evidence to work with-“</p><p>“That cannot be!” Peko shuts him back down. “One of you must be hiding it! His wounds could not have come from no where!”</p><p>“We…should move on.” The Ultimate Photographer speaks. Teruteru’s brought out of his shock enough to stare at the woman, vague worry coming to mind as Peko stiffens beside him.</p><p>“W-We need to find out what happened to Fuyuhuko, and getting caught up on a few pixels won’t help. It’s the composition we need to focus on.” She hesitates, trembling every inch over. “A-And…”</p><p>“If you are attempting to withhold information-“ The Ultimate Swordswoman whispers, voice freezing the air around her. “I will ensure you regret it until your dying breath, brought to your lips sooner than you imagine.”</p><p>Mahiru merely shakes her head, petrified.</p><p>“…I…” Peko grips hard at the hilt of her concealed sword. “Will allow the conversation to be brought to the next topic. But this will not be forgotten. I will have my answer, and the murder’s head at my feet.”</p><p>“Hmm…well, since we’re not getting anywhere with Fuyuhiko himself-“ Nagito says. “Why don’t we look at that other mystery we’ve yet to speak about?”</p><p>“What now…?” Kazuichi mumbles, distressed.</p><p>“The…The elevator.” Hajime says, managing to move his gaze away from Peko’s animosity stricken form. “As we all should be aware…the elevator between Grape and Strawberry House was disabled, preventing us from traveling to the opposite house until Kazuichi repaired it. There are several unanswered questions we have about that.”</p><p>“Hmph. You speak truth, Fate-less one.” Gundham gives a nod of approval, as if the class might be waiting for it. “This device…let us determine its secrets! When could such a thing have been altered?”</p><p>“When...” Hajime says. “Chiaki, you mentioned that this morning, before the body discovery announcements…you and Ibuki were looking for me.”</p><p>“…uh-huh…Cuz you disappeared…”</p><p>“Now we know Hajime was in the Final Dead Room.” Ibuki says, softly. “That means he couldn’t have hurt anyone.”</p><p>“You said that you only looked around Strawberry House. Was there a reason for that?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Chiaki mumbles. “Because…you said you didn’t want to be around the people in Grape House…remember? So I didn’t look there. But…part of me wondered if that’s why you weren’t in Strawberry…and I hoped you were trying to sort out your differences over there…”</p><p>Hajime flinches. “That wasn’t what I…Look, I wanted to know if there was anything preventing you from checking Grape House. Was the elevator broken at that time?”</p><p>“Nope! Definitely not broken!” Ibuki calls. “Ibuki likes to play with opening and shutting the doors sometimes! She totally pressed them a bunch of times, but she didn’t go to Grape House!”</p><p>“It was after that, that you went back to the third floor, right Ibuki?” The woman nods her response. Hajime turns to face Chiaki, but only for a moment, returning his gaze to his podium. “And a little while after that, you went back to my room.”</p><p>The Ultimate Gamer confirms with a far more delayed nod, almost seeming to doze for a moment. “…Yeah. It was still working when me and Ibuki were together…but after we split up again…I dunno. I didn’t check it after that.”</p><p>“Ibuki stayed upstairs, so she doesn’t know either! Oh, but Hajime and Teruteru said the elevator was broken all over when they got out of the Final Dead Room! So it was definitely between those things happening!”</p><p>“Not the…two external signals…”</p><p>Mahiru turns a frown at the Ultimate Mechanic. “Are you muttering again? If you have something to say, you should speak clearly!”</p><p>He shies away from her with a little choked noise, protecting his hamster with a hand. “I-It’s just…it wasn’t really “broken all over”. Only the two exterior buttons were broken, so it was technically still a third usable…”</p><p>“A third usable?” Nagito repeats, eyebrows raised. “That’s an odd thing to say. Could you elaborate?”</p><p>“Well…The elevator moves with three signals. One for each button.” Kazuichi says. “Two outside the elevator – in Strawberry and Grape House - and one inside the elevator. If you press an exterior button it calls the elevator to that side and opens the doors, a-and pressing the interior button sends the elevator to go to the opposite stop...”</p><p>“We know how an elevator works, Kazuichi.” Mahiru chides. </p><p>“Why do I get scolded when I try to help?! Ugh-, Fine! It’s not gonna get to me, damn it! My rage is still quaking-, it’s quaking the earth!”</p><p>“Kazuichi is quaking Ibuki’s eardrums!”</p><p>“You’re…seriously not one to talk.” Hajime deadpans. “Kazuichi, did you have somewhere you were going with this?”</p><p>“All I was trying to say was that the button inside of the elevator was never broken. You wouldn’t be able to enter it, but you could still move it if you were already inside. I mean, I guess it doesn’t really matter, but…”</p><p>“If it doesn’t matter, why did you even bring it up?” The Ultimate Photographer sighs, shaking her head.</p><p>“W-Well…Well, it’s weirding me out!” Kazuichi complains. “Why break both buttons at all?”</p><p>The Ultimate Photographer glares, lingering fear amplifying her annoyance. “Didn’t we just establish it was to disable the elevator? I mean, seriously, Kazuichi? Is that even a real question?”</p><p>“Th-That’s not what I meant!” He shouts as he cowers back, face burning. “I mean…if they just wanted to stop people from using the elevator, they should have just broken the interior button! It would have caused the same result with half the effort!”</p><p>Ibuki waves her hand wildly above her head, as if her bellowing voice doesn’t catch their attention well enough on its own. “Oo! That’s a super sharp point! Wouldn’t it have taken way more time to break both buttons?”</p><p>Nagito smiles brightly at the nervous man. “Of course the Ultimate Mechanic would pick up on the oddity of how someone might alter machinery! It seems counter-intuitive for the killer, doesn’t it? They would have to remain out in the open in both locations as they broke each button, increasing the chances of being seen.”</p><p>That’s…a too specific, too concerning question. Why would someone choose the more difficult, more dangerous option when both were equally effective?</p><p>Teruteru tries. He does, but…it just doesn’t process. All that flashes through his head is that word. <em><s>However.</s></em></p><p>“How the elevator was broken does not matter.” Peko says. “Only who, and when. Those facts have still yet to have been established.”</p><p>“Who broke the elevator…Hmm…” The Ultimate Gamer pokes her cheek, lazy eyes wandering the room. “…Was there any clue of that when you fixed it, Kazuichi?”</p><p>“Uh…N…Not really.”</p><p>“So you’re not going to be any help here, either?” Mahiru snaps.</p><p>“I…I can totally figure it out!” Kazuichi defends. “I got it! I-It’s gotta be Fuyuhiko who broke it. I mean…he took the gun and note without telling anyone, so he obviously was up to something…”</p><p>“No, that’s wrong!” Hajime counters. “Gundham, you witnessed Fuyuhiko travel from Grape House to Strawberry House, as well as taking the elevator back yourself, right?”</p><p>“You are correct, mortal. What is it you use my words to try and prove?”</p><p>“We know that had to be around the same time Ibuki heard Fuyuhiko return to his room.” Hajime says. “Then, at that time, we know the elevator was still functional. Since Gundham used the elevator after Fuyuhiko, we can be certain Fuyuhiko himself wasn’t responsible for the shutdown.”</p><p>“W-Well…” Kazuichi mumbles to himself. “He could of come back out of his room later or something?…I guess not…”</p><p>“…the only person who’d have a reason to break the elevator…was the killer…I think.” Chiaki says.</p><p>Peko nods, gravely. “In doing so, my Young Master’s murderer intended to halt transportation between the two houses. Doing so likely gave them an advantage.”</p><p>“I hope you don’t mind if I speak on that thought, Peko!” Nagito cheerily interjects. “That does seem to have been the Blackened’s objective…but I wonder, what are the symptoms of that goal?”</p><p>“Symptoms….?” Chiaki parrots.</p><p>“Gah-?! People aren’t getting sick again, are they?! The Despair Disease better have given Ibuki some anti-bodies!”</p><p>Monomi wriggles in its entrapment. “D-Don’t worry! Support, love, and hope are despair’s vaccine! Believe in one another and you’ll never have to fear!”</p><p>Monokuma throws up paws at its companion. “Hey! Do you have the right medical license to make those sort of claims?! Impersonating a trained professional is a misdemeanor!”</p><p>“Gah! I-I didn’t know!”</p><p>“Ignorance is no excuse for breaking the law!”</p><p>“…Let me phrase my question another way-“ Nagito speaks back up, visibly annoyed. “Could the fact that the Blackened destroyed both elevator buttons have left any other side-effect?”</p><p>“Side-effect?” Hajime reiterates, only vaguely puzzled as opposed to every other classmate’s utter bafflement. A moment later, his eyes light up. “Kazuichi, you were the one who fixed the elevator. I want you to think carefully and tell me…where-“</p><p>“Honestly, Hajime. Don’t you have anything better to do than bother the Ultimate Mechanic?” The Ultimate Lucky Student scoffs. “The Ultimates are working to solve this case. You don’t really need to be involved, do you?”</p><p>“I…that…” Hajime’s reply is weak. Whatever thought that had been building on his lips suddenly carved away. “Nagito I-I’m just trying to help! Can’t you see that?! If you’d just let me, I could prove-“</p><p>“Don’t. Don’t finish that thought.” Nagito grins softly. Humorless. “You aren’t about to try and say you’re going to prove yourself, are you? You’re just a Reserve Course! You were born a talentless nothing, and that’s what you’ll always remain. There is no “prove”!”</p><p>Hajime stares back, struck silent.</p><p>“Nagito.” Chiaki says. “I’m sorry, but for now, could you please stop talking to Hajime unless it’s helpful to solving the case?”</p><p>“Oh, I didn’t mean to bother you, Chiaki.” He easily apologizes. “My babbling is probably distracting you from this trial. I’m ashamed of myself for being so selfish, speaking up out of turn…”</p><p>“Jeez, you should be!” Mahiru snaps at him. “Hajime, just finish your question already.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“Hey! Don’t ignore someone when…Hajime?”</p><p>“There…” Empty green eyes blink back at them all. “There is no “prove”…”</p><p>“H-Hajime…” The cook mumbles.</p><p>“Well? What do you all think?” Nagito addresses the room. “Do any of you have an idea about what other side-effects there might have been?”</p><p>The Ultimate Musician draws an uncomfortable gaze to the sickly man stood beside her. “Um, Ibuki thinks Hajime had-“</p><p>“You can’t always rely on the Reserve Course, can you? This trial is for you to solve! I’m sure you all-“</p><p>“I have no intention of following your nonsense.” Peko says, voice cutting through the man’s words. “If Hajime has information, he will state it or face the consequences. Should you continue to impede this trial, you will come to something worse.”</p><p>“Leave Hajime be. He ain’t done nuthin’ wrong.” There’s little bite in his voice. Words holding no real impact on their own, but managing to pair with Ibuki’s own harsh nod.</p><p>The man doesn’t react to either of them, breathing heavy and slow.</p><p>“The Fate-less one refuses to speak. Then, it is we who must decipher this code!”</p><p>“What, we’re just supposed to guess at what Hajime was trying to ask about?” The Ultimate Photographer asks.</p><p>Chiaki hums. “Well…Kazuichi’s the Ultimate Mechanic, and we’re still talking about the elevator…”</p><p>“If you’re withholding information…” Peko says.</p><p>“I-I’m not! I’m not!”</p><p>“Maybe it’s something anyone might notice, and Hajime just happened to ask Kazuichi!” Ibuki suggests.</p><p>“So it’s the blind leading the blind, huh?” Mahiru shakes her head.</p><p>Something anyone might know…asking Kazuichi was probably intentional, but maybe the reason why didn’t have to do with Kazuichi’s knowledge as the Ultimate Mechanic. Then, what would Kazuichi have noticed, that wouldn’t have anything to do with the breaking or fixing of the elevator…</p><p>“...Kazuichi, when ya’ used the elevator afta’ fixin’ it, wuz there any delay ‘fer the doors opened up?” </p><p>“Huh? A delay…? Oh, yeah. Th-there was.” The Ultimate Mechanic says. “…Oh! I-I get what you’re saying!”</p><p>“As do I.” Peko says, tightly. “If there was a delay when Kazuichi activated the elevator on Strawberry side, it can only mean the elevator must have taken time to travel from Grape side. That is where it had been previously left.”</p><p>“But, what does that mean?” Ibuki asks.</p><p>“Means-,” Teruteru says. “Whoe’er used the elevator last, ended up in Grape afta’ the murder.”</p><p>“If that’s true…” Chiaki pauses a moment, frowning gently. “Then, are the people who were in Grape House after the elevator was broken the most suspicious?”</p><p>“…Keh…Keheh…Ahahahaha!”</p><p>Baffled, the class turns to watch as the Ultimate Breeder descends into a signature cackle. “My evil eye…it has uncovered the truth to the sinister small one’s demise…!”</p><p>“Th-The truth?” Ibuki asks. The man’s response is only to laugh louder. </p><p>“Speak!” Peko shouts, flinging her sword forward. It clashes against her podium louder than a whip crack. Cold eyes starting to burn. “If you claim to know what happened to my Young Master, you will SPEAK!”</p><p>The class cowers. Gundham himself staggers back a step, sweat coming to his face. “Very well. I shall, indeed, speak. The sinner among our ranks…was the mimic’s ally!”</p><p>“The mimic-?” Hajime faintly repeats. “Gundham…you’re accusing the people who backed the Ultimate Imposter?”</p><p>“Is there any other truth? Do not answer, for I shall tell you, there is not! The mimic’s ally…it was they who discovered the body after Fuyuhiko! Overcome with rage for their fallen comrade, the culprit stuck! Thus, ends the tale of the sinister one’s…slaughter.”</p><p>“That just isn’t possible!” Mahiru shouts. “The Imposter was the one who killed themselves!”</p><p>“Would the killer have known that?”</p><p>The class looks to the Ultimate Lucky Student and the small smile worn on his face. “Fuyuhiko was probably the first to discover the Ultimate Imposter dead. We know that he must have taken the note and gun from the crime scene. If the killer came to find the Ultimate Imposter, their ally, dead, how would they know it was a suicide?”</p><p>“They…wouldn’t.” Kazuichi mutters. “I-If they found the mimic dead, and thought Fuyuhiko had something to do with it-“</p><p>“They would seek revenge.” Peko finishes. “The one who took my Young Master’s life is an ally of the Ultimate Imposter.”</p><p>“…Where did this even come from?” Hajime mutters, looking to the Ultimate Breeder. “We were talking about the elevator.”</p><p>“Hmph. I would not expect a lowly mortal such as yourself to understand.” Gundham looks away from Hajime’s flinch at the insult. “My thrall bore witness to the elevator’s position at Grape House. The one who tore it asunder must have remained there, is it not true? And which among us resided in Grape House…? Do not answer, for I shall! The banshee, the slumbering shrew, the potion maker, and the sprit cartographer! All sympathetic to the traitorous mimic!”</p><p>“…are you saying that me, Ibuki, Teruteru, and Mahiru are the prime suspects?” Chiaki asks.</p><p>“Can there be doubt? It is you who bore them your pity and weak trust! All of you hold this suspicion!”</p><p>“That ain’t right.”</p><p>“Keh. I expected this resistance.” Gundham says, turning dramatically to the cook. “Come then!”</p><p>“Ah’s in the Final Dead Room long ‘fer Fuyuhiko died. Chiaki ‘n Ibuki were in Strawberry when me ‘n Hajime came out. Ya’ saw ‘em yerself. If the elevator gittin’ stuck at Grape means killer had ta’ be there too, couldn’t’a been any’a us.” </p><p>“That is…” The Ultimate Breeder falters a moment, before a look of confidence passes across his face, even stronger than before. “You forget…Nay, you merely pretend to forget! There was one other that remained…the spirit cartographer, Mahiru Koizumi!”</p><p>“H-Huh?!” Mahiru’s eyes shoot wide, hand cupping her mouth. “That’s-, Why do-“</p><p>“You resided in Grape House, did you not…?”</p><p>“I did, but-“</p><p>“Then you are an ally of the mimic! You’re heart has been tainted by bloodlust in their honor!”</p><p>“I…I wasn’t even…I don’t know.” Mahiru manages, voice faltering. “I don’t know if I could support them…I-“</p><p>“Mere talk!” Gundham persists. “Indeed, the small, sinister one was an enemy of yours long since! Do not try to argue my Evil Eye…it sees the darkness in your heart!”</p><p>“Mahiru ain’t done it.”</p><p>“You-“ Gundham huffs, twisting to the cook. “You dare to protest? Stumbling blindly without proof or-“</p><p>Teruteru meets his gaze. “Ah got proof.”</p><p>Gundham reels back an inch. “Your corrupted words are of lies, Potion Maker! Present this “proof”, and I shall swiftly destroy it!”</p><p>“Mahiru’s the un’ who trigged the body discovery announcement, righ’?”</p><p>“You…” Gundham blinks owlishly. “I suppose that is correct, yet irrelevant, much like your puny existence! Such a fact does not annul her guilt!”</p><p>“It does.” Teruteru says back, pressing the note against his chest. “Far as we know, Fuyuhiko found our leader. Took the note an’ gun. Then came ‘round sum’un else who saw ‘em. That person’s the killer, righ’? Killed Fuyuhiko outta revenge? Then how could Mahiru’a trigged the Body Discovery Announcement by findin’ our leader if she’d’a al’eady seen ‘em dead?”</p><p>“Pah, that is…” The Ultimate Breeder’s voice fades into a short laugh. “Certainly, there is a trick afoot. One of the mimic’s devoted surly must have been present in Grape House! Else…”</p><p>“But…no one else really was.” Chiaki softly counters. “We were all probably supposed to be there, but I was in Hajime’s room…Ibuki was on the top floor…Teruteru was in the Final Dead Room…none of us were in Grape House today, at all...especially when the elevator was broken .”</p><p>“Then, my Young Master’s killer was not the Imposter’s ally.” Peko says, eye twitching with each sharp inhale. “Yet, they must still have been present in Grape House, after their murder.”</p><p>“…There…” Hajime‘s face seems pale. More than of hurt or weakness. “There’s no other way someone could have passed between the houses? Or, still used the elevator?”</p><p>“I mean, that’d only work if you had…another way to activate the elevator...” Kazuichi falls into a mumble, looking confused.</p><p>Mahiru throws her frustration out at the man. “K-Kazuichi! How many times do I need to tell you – speak up!”</p><p>As expected, all her shout does is have him recede further. The Ultimate Mechanic shakes his head, falling into that world of just him and his doll.</p><p>“…That’s strange, isn’t it?” A soft-spoken voice comes, the Ultimate Lucky Student cupping his chin. “Well, if the killer can’t be Mahiru…”</p><p>“Nagito…you…” Hajime tries to speak.</p><p>“I guess there’s only one possible suspect left!” </p><p>For a moment, the note’s forgotten. Just about everything else in the room along with it. Teruteru gives a wordless shout, face turning up in a furious grin. There…There was. There was only one suspect. The only other person to have stayed in Grape. The one who was never supposed to be there.</p><p>Ibuki cups her cheeks, sputtering out an “ack” before crying out. “Then that’s who killed Fuyuhiko?!”</p><p>“Looking the the facts…I wonder.” Nagito coyly returns.</p><p>“You…” Peko growls. “You speak like this is some game…when you were the only one left in Grape House. This evidence directly incriminates you.”</p><p>“Hey…” Someone mutters, unheeded.</p><p>“Face the situation seriously for once!” Mahiru demands. “Are you admitting you’re responsible for this?! You have a lot to explain!”</p><p>“I said, HEY!” Kazuichi shouts. He flinches as eight heads snap right to him. “Th-The…why…agh…”</p><p>“What is it, mechanist?” Gundham prompts. “Do not hold your burning words within your chest. Belt them!”</p><p>“I just…” Kazuichi swallows, looking away. “Can…we talk about why? I-I mean…Nagito wasn’t the mimic’s ally, so, why kill Fuyuhiko in revenge?”</p><p>“Why…?” Hajime softly echos.</p><p>“He don’t need a reason.” Teruteru spits. “He prolly decided Fuyuhiko weren’t hopeful ‘nuff! Decided he don’t deserve ta’ live!”</p><p>“…Is that true?” Chiaki asks, cupping her chest. “Is that what Nagito thought about Fuyuhiko? That he didn’t deserve to live? Because…it seemed like, when he revealed the file he found on the laptop Fuyuhiko had, that he thought he was on Fuyuhiko’s side…”</p><p>“Nagito is of no assistance to my Young Master.” Peko sharply replies. “He has remained unpredictable. He did not have my Young Master’s confidence!”</p><p>“That’s probably true…” Chiaki says. “But, we’re not talking about what Fuyuhiko thought of Nagito…we’re talking about what Nagito felt about Fuyuhiko.”</p><p>She looks at the Ultimate Lucky Student, frowning. “Um…I know you probably won’t tell us if we ask if you killed Fuyuhiko…so, instead can you answer this question? Did you want Fuyuhiko to die?”</p><p>Nagito looks away, mouth pressed tight.</p><p>Teruteru’s teeth clench hard enough to creek. Because he knows. In that moment he knows what Nagito’s about to say, about to do, and that’s not fair because it should be, <em>it has to be</em>-</p><p>The Ultimate Lucky Student chuckles. “You got me!...I can’t look you in the face and tell you I’m pleased the Ultimate Yakuza was killed here…Fuyuhiko was the one who managed to get ahold of the laptop, and thus brought us news of Ultimate Despair. Even beside that, he’d tried to orchestrate his own murder against Mahiru! While her death would be a shame…it proves that Fuyuhiko had a strong Hope inside him! A Hope that can no longer be realized…”</p><p>“Y-Yer ‘ope-“ The Ultimate Cook says. “No un’ gives a damn about ‘ope. Yer the only un’ still at Grape!”</p><p>“Then if I am the killer…what exactly would my motivation be? C’mon, if I am the killer, it should be easy to find!”</p><p>Because he’s sick. Because he’s evil. Because because because</p><p>Hajime leans heavily against his podium. “You…should think about the motives you’ve been given in this building.”</p><p>“Hmm? You speak as if you are no longer involved, mortal.” Gundham presses, eyes narrowed at the man.</p><p>The Ultimate Lucky Student turns over a palm, eyes bright. “That’s only respectful, isn’t it? What a surprise!”</p><p>The Reserve Course doesn’t reply. </p><p>There had to be some reason that’d have it all make sense. Obviously there was a motive that’d fit, and they’re all gonna find it…!</p><p>“The lack of food was Monokuma’s original motivation.” Peko says, stiffly. “Further, the student profiles were revealed to us, likely to encourage the owners of those yet read to strike and defend their secrets.”</p><p>“That’s probably true…” The Ultimate Gamer says. “But…I think the main reason behind using the profiles…was to make us distrust each other.”</p><p>“Are you trying to say Fuyuhiko’s killer just didn’t trust him?” Mahiru asks. “I…I understand that much, but how could someone be driven to kill that easily? Fuyuhiko’s profile didn’t reveal anything that important…except for that information about his sister…”</p><p>Gundham frowns. “Do you claim this killer believed Fuyuhiko to be the traitor in our midst? </p><p>Ibuki jumps. “Then-! Then! They probably killed Fuyuhiko to do the thing! That thing!”</p><p>If the culprit killed Fuyuhiko, somehow thinking him the traitor... “Ya’ mean…that Limited Time Offer?” Teruteru says. “Coulda killed him, thinkin’ he’d git out scot-free.” But why Fuyuhiko? Why would Nagito have suspected the man? And if he had…why would he take action on it, in place of his Ultimate Hope? Teruteru looks frantically around the room, grasping for the link of logic that should be there. Has to…</p><p>“Oh? The Limited Time Offer, you say?” The Ultimate Lucky Student responds. He frowns a second later, seeming to realize he’s accidentally engaged the cook. He turns face to Ibuki instead. “We were lead to believe that the one who killed the traitor would be allowed to leave the island, without a trial...though by that reasoning, we can be sure Fuyuhiko wasn’t actually the traitor-“</p><p>“Of course he was not.” Peko grinds.</p><p>Nagito gives a gentle shake if the head. “Of course. If that was the case, well…we’d be dead! That’s why I was so surprised when Mahiru showed me the Imposter’s corpse. I couldn’t imagine how someone could have killed them, and yet not activated Monokuma’s Limited Time Offer…”</p><p>“You-“ Teruteru jerks forward, nearly hauling himself atop his podium. “They weren’t no traitor! After e’erythin’ they done, ya thinks ah’ll let ya-“</p><p>“Oh, shut up.” Nagito dismisses him. “As I was trying to say, the more I considered it, the more I started to think…perhaps there’s another reason that the Limited Time Offer didn’t apply.” That same smile. “What if, instead of the traitor still being alive…the rule didn’t trigger because it’s the traitor’s killer who’s dead.”</p><p>“…Huh?” Hajime blurts. “Are you…trying to say-?”</p><p>“Imagine, if you will, that the Ultimate Imposter was the traitor. They were killed by someone…however, the Limited Time Offer wasn’t triggered right away. Perhaps, because the body wasn’t yet discovered, or for some other kind of reason…if that was the case, what would you do?”</p><p>Ibuki stamps her palms. “The leader wasn’t the traitor! They wanted to help everyone! If they were the traitor, everyone would be gone, because of that thing!”</p><p>“You’re right! With the information we have now, it’s obvious that the Imposter couldn’t be the traitor, and that the Limited Time Offer didn’t apply!” Nagito says. “But…what if the blackened in this trial didn’t think so?”</p><p>…if the blackened didn’t know? If the killer in this case saw their leader dead, and actually thought it meant they’d all be killed…</p><p>“Out of curiosity, I’d like everyone to think for a moment! If you saw who you thought was the traitor, dead, what would you do? The announcement hasn’t triggered yet. Monokuma hasn’t executed everyone. But how are you to know that won’t change? What do you do with the limited time you have before everyone becomes aware of what’s happened?”</p><p>“Th-That’s…” Mahiru mutters.</p><p>Ibuki shakes her head. “Too much pressure! Way too much pressure!”</p><p>“If…everyone was going to die?” Hajime repeats, eyes dull.</p><p>Chiaki frowns softly, raising her head. “…It’s not possible, but…if that situation did happen to me…I couldn’t do anything.”</p><p>“Such a weak will.” Gundham scorns her, head flicking away. “Would such a situation come to pass, you’d merely tuck your tail and run…?”</p><p>“No…that’s not it.” She says. “It’s not that I wouldn’t do something…but that I’d never be able to do it. So, if you wanna know what I’d actually do…it would be nothing…but-“ Her soft pink eyes sharpen, just a bit. “If I <em>could</em> do something…then…everyone dying is the worst possible ending…so…I’d pick the renegade option.”</p><p>“O-Owa?!” Monomi sputters, coated in some imitation of sweat. “That’s scary…! So scary to hear!”</p><p>“…Yeah.” Chiaki says. “It’s really scary. But…If that was something I could do…Then I would.”</p><p>“I…Ibuki doesn’t understand. What’s Chiaki saying?” The musician asks.</p><p>“That…if it was possible that the traitor was dead…and that Monokuma was gonna kill everyone and let the killer go free…” The Ultimate Gamer pulls her face up to the class, somber. “I’d kill the killer before that could happen…I think.”</p><p>“Chiaki…” Mahiru gapes. “You’d-?”</p><p>“No…it isn’t possible for me to do that. At least, on purpose…I think.” She assures. “But…that’s what would be best. That’s what you’re trying to say, isn’t it Nagito?”</p><p>The Ultimate Lucky Student smiles brightly back. </p><p>“Tha’s-“ Too sane. Too understandable. Too unfitting.</p><p>“…It’s the reason Fuyuhiko is dead.” Hajime says, still distant. “Use that to find what you’re looking for.”</p><p>Peko’s darkened face looks out. “If the true motivation behind my Young Master’s murder was to prevent the activation of the Limited Time Offer, who here among us would have taken that action?”</p><p>They’d have to believe their life was in danger. They had to believe that everyone was about to be killed. They had to believe…it was the traitor who’d been shot.</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>“The ‘un who killed Fuyuhiko…” Teruteru softly says. “It-“</p><p>
  <em>“You are Gundham Tanaka! Leader of the Tanaka Empire! Your armies must be vast, and your magic powerful!”</em>
</p><p>A deafening silence falls on the courtroom. If not from the claim, then from the one who’s made it. The Ultimate Mechanic stares back, white-faced and shaking.</p><p>“Gundham…” Kazuichi takes an off breath. “Gundham is the killer.”</p><p>Gundham reacts slowly. Takes his time in adjusting his scarf, putting out both of his bandaged hands, letting his hamsters stroll down his arms to pose at his wrists. He locks a calm gaze to that of the Ultimate Mechanic. “Is this an issue of challenge, mechanist? If so…there is no return. I shall show you no mercy.”</p><p>“I-I…” Kazuichi struggles to take in regular breaths. The weight of panic starting to overwhelm his words. “I c-can’t…”</p><p>“Hmph. Then, step down-“</p><p>“I can’t let you…I have to fight. I’m gonna fight! I’m gonna fight, and I’m gonna live!”</p><p>The Ultimate Breeder grins. “Very well…show me, mechanist. Bring forth your full strength! Prove to me you have the strength to survive this cruel, tainted world!”</p><p>Gundham looks back at the class, sneering down at them. “You accuse me? Pathetic! It will take more than mere words to defeat me!”</p><p>“Kazuichi, <em>you’re</em> accusing Gundham? You’ve hardly left his shadow since we’ve been trapped here!” Mahiru cries, baffled.</p><p>“…Why do you think Gundham is responsible, Kazuichi?” Chiaki asks.</p><p>“The…” Another strained breath. “The mimic…The mimic is the one who died. The traitor, Ultimate Despair…we knew it h-had to be them…”</p><p>“Outta all’a us here…” The Ultimate Cook says. “Who’s been the un’ callin’ our leader the traitor? Sayin’ we couldn’t trust ‘em? Gundham’s always been against them, e’er since we learned their talent.”</p><p>“Gundham’s been saying “traitorous mimic” this whole time! Ibuki heard it! Ibuki remembers!” The Ultimate Musician shouts.</p><p>Nagito hums. “Is that really enough to accuse him? Assuming the Ultimate Imposter was a traitor can’t have been that uncommon of a sentiment.”</p><p>“…but out of the people who were suspicious of them…” Chiaki says. “…Peko, Kazuichi, and Hajime were all stuck in the Final Dead Room. Gundham and you were the only ones around who may have thought they really were the traitor.”</p><p>“Gundham and <em>Nagito</em>.” Peko reiterates, gaze not keen to leave the Ultimate Lucky Student. “I will not let him walk away from this so easily, simply because of a motive.”</p><p>“Ibuki doesn’t really know what to say…Nagito and Gundham are both super wrong about the leader, but wasn’t Nagito the only person in Grape house?” The Ultimate Musician says, eyes glancing between the two men. “Gundham wasn’t ever in Grape, right?”</p><p>“No, that’s wrong.” Hajime says, quietly. “Gundham’s testimony has been discussed before. He traveled to Grape House earlier. That’s where he witnessed Fuyuhiko fleeing from the second floor.”</p><p>“But-“ Mahiru says. “That doesn’t have anything to do with the fact that after the elevator was broken, Gundham was in Strawberry House.”</p><p>But it does have something to do with another issue. “Ferget the elevator fer a bit...if the killer had ta’ of seen our leader, and think Fuyuhiko’s the killer, don’t that timing fit just right? Since he saw Fuyuhiko high-tail it outa’ there…he might’a went up ta’ see why.”</p><p>Chiaki tilts her head. “But, Gundham said he only stayed on the bottom floor, right?”</p><p>Peko’s grave expression doesn’t change. “That could be a lie. A testimony used to provide evidence for why an ally of the Imposter may target my Young Master, while Gundham himself remained uninvolved.”</p><p>Mahiru speaks up slowly. “Without any evidence or witnesses...we can’t prove what actions Gundham did or didn’t take while in Grape House.”</p><p>Witnesses…</p><p>Like hell. Like hell he’s gonna bow his head to that guy and ask him for help. </p><p>“You’ve determined Nagito to have remained within the viridian complex, have you not? He could have taken those same steps, yet you claim sin on my hands? Verily, for the deaths of a thousand demons I am the executioner – but not for the small, sinister one!”</p><p>
  <em>Like hell.</em>
</p><p>“If it a witness….” Teruteru mutters, mouth sour. “If it a witness ya’ need...he’s the un’ outta’ know.”</p><p>“Huh? Who’s he?” Ibuki asks, eyes wide.</p><p>“…Nagito said he saw Gundham. Said if we don’t believe he got shoved ‘way from the Final Dead Room by Monokuma we could check wit’ Gundham…said he could be Gundham’s witness, too.”</p><p>“Witness how?” Hajime asks, blinking.</p><p>“Oh yeah. Nagito never really explained that to us.” Chiaki nods. “It might be a weird question, but…why did you say it like that, Nagito? That you and Gundham could be each other’s witnesses? What is it you can witness Gundham doing?”</p><p>“My witness?” Gundham questions, words tinged by a breathless scoff. “Pah, what can a sinner such as that claim to have seen, with a vision so clouded by madness?”</p><p>“What is it I witnessed? Well, since you asked, Chiaki, I’ll gladly tell you!” Nagito says. For once Teruteru’s absolutely certain what the man’s thinking. The smile on his face nearly a grimace, eyes flashing to the cook all the aggravation in the world. Teruteru feels just the same. “To start from the beginning…I’m sure you’re all aware by now that after the last round of profiles were read, I chose to spend my time in Grape House! I hadn’t much chance to look around before, after all. Well, most of my time spent was rather uneventful, but…I may have noticed a few people besides myself coming and going while I was there! For example, I happened to witness someone on the hall of the second floor of Grape House at a certain point. I wanted another look at the Ultimate Hope’s portrait, and just as I was starting down the stairs…well, it wasn’t much, but I’m pretty sure I saw Gundham traveling downstairs to the first floor.”</p><p>“Y’all told me ya’ never went higher than the firs’ floor.” Teruteru says, pointing at the breeder. “This goes ‘gainst that testimony, don’t it?” </p><p>“Well…only if you choose to believe me!” Nagito says, offhandedly. “Since I’m the most likely culprit by the evidence, it makes sense I’d put doubt onto someone else.”</p><p>The Ultimate Photographer fumes at the man. “Don’t talk down your witness statement! Either you saw him or you didn’t!”</p><p>“Mere slander!” Gundham shouts. “Ahahah! You simply seek to ignore it?”</p><p>The Ultimate Gamer blinks at him. “Ignore…what?”</p><p>“The most glaring evidence of my innocence! As the mechanist observed, the elevator between the two houses had been left at Grape House! The one who slaughtered the sinister one must, too, have ended up in Grape House after destroying the elevator’s function! You cannot deny that it was Strawberry House which I inhabited after the murder occurred! With no other method of transport between the two houses…it can only be Nagito who is responsible!”</p><p>Mahiru nods, gesture uncertain. “He’s right…There’s no way Gundham could have ended up at Strawberry while the elevator stayed at Grape.”</p><p>“…Is there no way?” Chiaki asks. “This is really important…So, let’s think it through carefully. Ok?”</p><p>The Ultimate Musician hums, brow furrowed. Then she throws up an arm and smiles a bit. “Ibuki remembers Kazuichi said something before, like, maybe there’s some super secret passage we don’t know about! Then, Gundham could have taken that instead of the elevator back!”</p><p>“…If there was something like that…” Chiaki says. “It’s way too late to find it…if we’d even be able to prove it in the first place…I think.”</p><p>Peko glares sharp. “I won’t accept flimsy theories. The Elevator could not have ended up at Grape House if the last passenger was in Strawberry, therefore, Nagito is the only contender for my Young Master’s killer...and so…”</p><p>“Unless…” Kazuichi forces behind clenched teeth. “U-Unless Gundham wasn’t the last passenger…”</p><p>“…You’re suggesting that, though Gundham is the killer, he didn’t break the elevator?” Hajime quietly says. “If so, you’ll have to explain exactly who did, as well as why they’d do so.”</p><p>“Th-That’s not what I’m saying!” The Ultimate Mechanic croaks. “G-Gundham…he killed Fuyuhiko…broke the elevator on Grape side…then on Strawberry side…then-“</p><p>“Then the elevator would have been at Strawberry when you fixed it.” Mahiru says, shaking her head. “By your own account, it just doesn’t make sense. The only people in Grape house were myself and Nagito. There’s no other passenger!”</p><p>“That ain’t right.” </p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“…Bear wit’ may on this ‘un-“</p><p>“Ha! Bear!” Monokuma giggles.</p><p>“…The passenger here, it don’t have ta be un’a us.”</p><p>“Not one of us…?” Chiaki echoes. “Do you mean Monomi? She is our teacher…”</p><p>“Ah ain’t talkin’ ‘bout that stuffed rabbit, or Monokuma neither…The way Kazuichi talked ‘bout the elevator, said it a “third usable”. The outside buttons were broken, but not the ‘un inside. Ya’ told us that meant if sum’un was still inside they could’a moved the elevator after the other buttons were broke.”</p><p>“Y…Yeah.” The man gives a pained nod. “I-If something could push the interior button, then…then the elevator could have been moved from Strawberry back to Grape, after Gundham got off.”</p><p>“You’re implying Gundham had an accomplice?” Peko demands. “You yourself are the only person possible for the position. Unless-“ She whips her head, braids flying. “You…You have claimed to provide aid to those willing to kill, and it was you who was found in Grape House!” </p><p>Nagito’s eyebrows go high. “Oh? So, you’re accusing me of helping Gundham cover up the murder of Fuyuhiko? Unfortunently, I’ll have to protest that! I was never approached by Gundham for any kind of assistance. Of course, if I had been asked, I’d have been more than glad to oblige, so long as it can help further your hope. Or to reveal the sleeping Ultimate Hope, somewhere among us...”</p><p>“It ain’t-“ Teruteru’s chest spasms, attempting to hock up the bitter weight in his throat. “It ain’t him. Nagito don’t…have a lick ta’ do wit’ this case.”</p><p>Mahiru’s still caught in the shock of it all. “If Nagito’s not the accomplice, who is?” </p><p>“Th-The accomplice-“ Kazuichi says. “Is Jum-P!”</p><p>“Not Jumpy!” Ibuki cries, mortified. “…Who’s Jumpy?”</p><p>“Erk-!” Gundham’s jaw clenches. “You put suspicion upon your superior?!”</p><p>“Th-The hamsters aren’t superior to me, damn it!”</p><p>“The hamsters?” Hajime says. “…You’re saying that Gundham utilized his hamsters in order to activate the elevator from the inside?”</p><p>The Ultimate Swordswoman turns her attention, gaze clinical. “How do you claim this activation occurred? Such a thing doesn’t seem possible.”</p><p>“Earlier, when Kazuichi wuz tryin’ ta’ cover up bein’ in the Final Dead Room-“ Teruteru starts, the Ultimate Mechanic ducking his head at the words. “He tired ta’ give us an excuse…sayin’ he were in Strawberry Tower, the reason fer that bein’-“</p><p>“Oh!” Ibuki tosses up a hand. “That he was using the hamsters to open and shut the door by having it push the button! So! So! That means, the hamsters are trained to do that already! Gundham’s hamster could totally activate the elevator from the inside!”</p><p>“Are my Four Dark Deva’s capable of such a feat? Pah! It is beneath them! As easy as breathing!” Gundham…boasts? “But to be capable means nothing at all! Yay, I am capable of slaughtering a defenseless mortal without fight, but never would a warlock of my caliber sink to such a low! You have nothing to confirm your claims as truth!”</p><p>“That ain’t right, and ya’ know that.” Teruteru says, feeling the edge of the folded note with a thumb. “Ah wuz right there when y’all got ta’gather, ya’ and Kazuichi…He’d gone on ta’ Grape afta’ fixing the elevator, and when he wuz there…”</p><p>“I-I found Jum-p…” Kazuichi manages. “And-, And I used Miss Sonia to call for them…”</p><p>“He brought ‘em back ta’ ya’. Y’all said they must’a got away from ya’ when ya’ went o’er ta’ Grape. Truth is, ya’ sent ‘em there on purpose ta’ move the elevator fer ya!”</p><p>“H-Hmm!” The Ultimate Breeder forces a smirk, scarf billowing behaving him. His three Devas perch on his shoulders, nervously chatting to each other. “Pah, you…That is…”</p><p>“If that’s so…” Hajime speaks up, soft. “Gundham needed no human accomplice. After killing Fuyuhiko, he left for Grape house and broke the elevator button, before returning to Strawberry. While the hamster moved the elevator back, Gundham broke the Strawberry Button. Then he’d just have to wait in his room until one of the bodies were discovered.”</p><p>Nagito presses a hand to his head, as if nursing a headache. “Jeez, are you explaining the obvious again?”</p><p>Chiaki frowns at the Ultimate Lucky Student. Hajime’s lips slowly pull shut. There’s no resentment or fire that brews behind his green eyes. No sarcasm or deadpan dismissal. Hajime simply leans back from the ring of podiums and looks away. </p><p>“Um, If Gundham is the killer…then he hid the leader’s note, right?” Ibuki asks. Teruteru holds the page tighter. “Why? If it didn’t help cover up what Gundham did, why?!”</p><p>“…if you think about it…” Chiaki says, reluctantly looking back forward. “Gundham was the first person to suggest that the person who killed Fuyuhiko was someone who supported the Imposter. If we never found the note, we could have ended up believing Fuyuhiko really did kill them…that would have supported Gundham’s claim a lot better, wouldn’t it?” </p><p>Just a cover. All to justify that little narrative, one that hardly even got off the ground…Teruteru can’t manage to feel angry. All that sticks is <em><s>However</s></em>, smoldering somewhere deep in his head.</p><p> “Then…It was you.” The voice is almost inaudible. Teruteru might be the only one to hear it, stood just beside the Swordswoman. “A fool like you…to have taken his life for nothing...”</p><p>“It is not as such!” Gundham bellows at the congregation. “All you have said – rationalizations of a false profit! Ramblings of mad-men! Stitching small threads into a blanket, yet forgetting the loom!”</p><p>The Ultimate Musician scratches her head. “…Ibuki doesn’t really know what Gundham just said.” </p><p>“I think what he meant, was that even if everything we said could make sense…there isn’t any evidence that it happened.” Chiaki admits. “If Gundham used his hamster to move the elevator after he broke it…or if Nagito was lying about seeing him in Grape House…we can’t prove either of those things beyond doubt.”</p><p>“Then…what are we supposed to do?” Mahiru asks. “Without proof, it’s a toss up between Gundham and Nagito. How are we supposed to vote like this?”</p><p>The Reserve Course speaks up, voice low. “…There is evidence. Evidence that wasn’t found.”</p><p>“Wasn’t found?” Teruteru mutters, caught off guard. “Ya’ know sumthin’, Hajime? Wait-, do ya’ got evidence or don’t ya’?”</p><p>Hajime shows a frown. “There was a topic already discussed before. That you never found a conclusion to…or rather, the conclusions you considered, you also had clause to dismiss. There’s an answer you hadn’t realized you’d already found.”</p><p>“An answer…to what?” Chiaki asks. “Is there something we didn’t figure out?”</p><p>“The evidence we could not locate-“ Peko says sharply. “The cause of my Young Master’s wounds! The damage he sustained to his nails, as he fought his murderer!”</p><p>“That’s right!” Ibuki follows. “We still don’t know what Fuyuhiko broke all his nails on!”</p><p>Then was the answer to that the proof they needed? But if it was evidence they didn’t have...no, Hajime said they just hadn’t realized they’d found it. </p><p>Teruteru stares at the Ultimate Breeder. Thinks hard about every feature he can. Sexy scowl and manly broad shoulders...</p><p>“Maybe…there was some evidence that can tell us the size of the attacker? I dunno how, though…” Chiaki mumbles half-heatedly.</p><p>Billowing scarf housing his three shivering rodents... </p><p>“Was there any thread under Fuyuhiko’s nails?” Mahiru suggests. “Maybe there’s evidence of him clawing a certain color of cloth?”</p><p>Peko shakes her head, bitterly. “I did not check for such a thing…I’m a fool to overlook it!” </p><p>A steady gaze still brimming with confidence...</p><p>“Do the hamsters have anything to do with it?” Ibuki asks. “Like, fur on Fuyuhiko? Or tiny bite marks? Since even Ibuki couldn’t have heard inside the soundproofed room…It’s totally gotta be something you could see!”</p><p>Both hands posed outward, each wrapped in a matching grey gauze…</p><p>…Eh?</p><p>“A pathetic attempt! You have no proof this warlock was involved in the sinister one’s slaughter!”</p><p>Teruteru points out at the man. “Yer bandaged wrists!”</p><p>“Ahahaha! I have you now, potion maker!” Gundham sneers. “My wounds are by my own sacrifices to my Dark Devas! You provided yourself witness to this fact such a short time ago, yet now you forget? Desperation from a mere mortal who realizes himself out of his depth! Beg me for my mercy now, fiend, for I-“</p><p>“Both of them.”</p><p>“Hmm…?”</p><p>Kazuichi blinks soundless, heavy tears from his eyes. “B…Both of them. Both of your wrists…are bandaged.”</p><p>Gundham’s face slicks in a light sweat. “…What is your point, mechanist?”</p><p>“Y-Your…it’s your l-left arm that’s cursed…that you use to keep the Deva’s from hurting each other, so why are both of your arms bandaged now?” The Ultimate Mechanic pulls his lips back, revealing grit teeth. “Why is your uncursed arm hurt?! Why did you need to bandage both of your arms, Gundham?!”</p><p>“Your skin…” The Ultimate Swordswoman breathes. “In his last moments…my Young Master carved your skin.” </p><p>Gundham does not meet her eyes.</p><p>“Gundham, did you really do this? You murdered Fuyuhiko?” Mahiru demands.</p><p>“…it’s because you thought he killed the traitor…so you felt you had to, right? So…this is all because of the traitor, huh?” Chiaki mumbles. Ibuki gurgles bubbles to herself as she wraps her head around the development. Nagito and Hajime are quiet.</p><p>“…Keh…Ahaha…Ahahahaha!” The Ultimate Breeder tips his head back, barking out laughter. By the time it stops, the non-existent wind ever flowing in his scarf has died. Gundham pulls his head forward, looking at no one but Kazuichi. “So this is your fight, mechanist…? I must say...you’ve truly grown.”</p><p>“G…Gundham…”</p><p>“I admit to nothing.” The Breeder says, strong. “I will not allow any certainty within your heart. If you are to cast your vote upon me, be it from your own resolve! The time to act…is now!”</p><p>“Fuhuhuhu…that’s as good a cue as any, so…hey, spiky hair, you gonna do that babble or what?”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“…Hey, Hajime…that’s your cue…I think.” Chiaki says.</p><p>“Come on, Hajime!” Ibuki tries to encourage, despite her exhaustion. “Show your specialty! Strut your stuff!”</p><p>The Reserve Course blinks at them all. “I…I don’t know.”</p><p>“Wh-What do you mean you don’t know?” Mahiru blurts. “Wait, you’re not saying Gundham isn’t the killer, are you?!”</p><p>A listless shake of the head. “No. I just…” He takes a slow breath. “This case started with the death of the Ultimate Imposter...”</p><p>“Oh? Shouldn’t you start with what the Ultimate Imposter did before they died?” Nagito pushes. “No, I shouldn’t say that. If you skip ahead we won’t have to sit though so much of your usual endless dialogue.”</p><p>“…The Ultimate Imposter must have taken on the Final Dead Room prior to their death, to have gotten the pistol they used to end their own life. After using it, they were found by Fuyuhiko and Gundham-“</p><p>“Um…Didn’t they do something else first, before they died?” Chiaki asks. “Like, um…”</p><p>“Th-The leaders note.” Ibuki softly says. “They had to write the note then.”</p><p>“…The Ultimate Imposter…” Hajime mutters. “First…there was…and I thought if I could just find the way out, everyone would understand…that if I said yes, I could finally become someone more confident…”</p><p>“H…Hajime?” Teruteru squeaks.</p><p>“I just wanted this feeling to go away…even if they had to cut it out of me, I-“</p><p>“Hajime!”</p><p>Hajime jerks his head up, pale and disoriented.</p><p>“Y’all-“ He blurts, throat dry. “Y’all don’t gotta fret ‘bout it.”</p><p>Hajime isn’t supposed to be like this. Sluggish and disinterested and hurt. Seeing him in such a state was as painful now as in the Final Dead Room. Damned if he’d just stand slack-jawed. “Ah’m the un’ who promised Mahiru ah’d get out a timeline fer us, so…” He looks away again. “This good ‘nuff time as any. Wouldn’t be righ’ ta make offer an’ ne’er follow up…Ah’m plannin’ on makin’ good on all mah sensual promises, too…”</p><p>The sequence of events are clear to him now. Even if he’d do anything for none of it to be true…no matter how hard he wants to pray he can uncross that <em><s>However</s></em>… </p><p>“This here’s what ‘appended-“</p><p>“Um, Teruteru said that-“ Monomi starts.</p><p>The Ultimate Cook smacks a palm down. “Shaddap! Ah’ll-…I said I’ll do it.”</p><p>He lets his shoulders fall, nervously combing his hair as he slowly works his way through the trial’s final account.</p><p> </p><p>“All’a this started at least two days ago. Our leader, they…they went an’ challenged the Final Dead Room on their own. Would’a made their way through all three sections of the Final Dead Room. The record, the switch puzzle, and then…the game of Russian Roulette. They won, but they didn’t want the prize. Instead of the Ultimate Weapon, it’s the pistol they took. Made it so none of us would be able to beat the room after them…made sure we couldn’t use what was inside to hurt each other, or ourselves. They…They’d do anything to protect us…and they…tha’s exactly what they did. Last night…they tried ta’ “fulfill their responsibility” an’…</p><p>…took their own life.</p><p>Before that, they wrote a note to tell us it was them who pulled the trigger. They taped it ta’ the front of their door, since we wouldn’t’a heard the gun fire through their room’s soundproofing. </p><p>At their time of death…Me, Hajime, Peko, and Kazuichi were stuck in the Final Dead Room. Chiaki, Ibuki, Fuyuhiko, and killer were in Strawberry. Nagito and Mahiru were in Grape…</p><p>Since Hajime'd flown the coop, Chiaki looked ‘round with Ibuki in Strawberry fer him. A while later they split, Chiaki going back ta’ Hajime’s room an’ Ibuki up ta’ the third floor. This counts fer most of the time between our leader and Fuyuhiko’s death. </p><p>After they were out the way, Fuyuhiko and the killer went to Grape, separately. The killer for the investigations…least that’s what they say. Fuyuhiko went for a different reason. With the girl he-, well, with Peko still gone, he’d gone looking for help to find her. What he found instead was the note left fer us. Fuyuhiko took it and went inside…and was the first person to find our leader. He took the gun as well as the note, then ran back ta’ Strawberry House.</p><p>But by doing that…he went right past the killer, who’d seen right away something weren’t right. Instead of turning back to Strawberry like they said they did…they went on upstairs and made their own investigation. Findin’ our leader like…like that, they’d come to their own conclusion. Fuyuhiko was the one who killed them…killed the one they thought was the traitor.</p><p>Back at Strawberry House, fer a reason we don’t know, Fuyuhiko went up to the second floor, shouting to himself – which Ibuki heard from the top floor – and lookin’ fer Hajime – where Chiaki met him in Hajime’s room. With no luck, Fuyuhiko went back to his own room.</p><p>The killer followed behind…an’ was seen leaving the second floor of Grape House by that…by Nagito. They went back to Strawberry and up to Fuyuhiko’s room, cornering him in there before he’d of known what was up. Fuyuhiko tried ta’ protect himself, grabbed at the piece in his coat, but wasn’t fast enough to do anything but break open his coat  – leaving a button in the middle of the floor because of it. Fuyuhiko didn’t stand a chance…was forced back into his bed and choked out. He couldn’t get away or fight back…the one and only thing he could do, he did. Used his nails ta’ score the hands holding him down, vicious enough to break ‘em in the process…no doubt leaving wounds just as bad on the killer.</p><p>It weren’t until Fuyuhiko was dead that the killer realized what happened, finding the note in Fuyuhiko’s coat. By then…all they could do was cover up the crime.</p><p>First thing they had to do was hide their cuts. Wasn’t tough to figure how – they’re already known for needing bandages ‘cuz of their talent. All they had to do was take the same gauze they had already and wrap themselves up on both hands…and ‘ope no one realized the change.</p><p>Next was getting rid of the note. Their idea for shifting the blame of Fuyuhiko’s murder relied on the idea that it were him who killed our leader…and one of us killed him in revenge for it. They left the gun where it was on Fuyuhiko, but went and stuffed the note in that there hollow phone. </p><p>Last thing they needed to do was shirk another piece of blame on one of us, and give themself proof that’d clear them from being a suspect. They didn’t have any tools to work with, like would’a been found in the Final Dead Room. Only piece of equipment they had  was the elevator.</p><p>They took it to Grape, breakin’ the button there, then went on back to Strawberry, breakin’ that too. That should’a busted the elevator for good...except, the button inside they left intact. ‘Cuz of that, so long as something could press it, the elevator could move without the killer being there. Using one of those trained rodents, the killer was able to send the elevator to Grape and keep it there, while they stayed on in Strawberry. Tricking us inta’ thinkin’ who’d used it last had to be in Grape. The killer spent the rest of their time waitin’ in their room fer someone to find one of the bodies. </p><p>That’d be Mahiru, who’d gone to talk to our leader, and…that’s what caused Monokuma to let us all out the Final Dead Room, startin’ with me and Hajime. Since the elevator was broken, we went up ta’ check the rooms in Strawberry. That’s where we met Ibuki, Chiaki…and the killer. With all of us in one place…there weren’t a better time fer the killer to “discover” the body of Fuyuhiko themself, callin’ us all over with them…and kickin’ off this trial.</p><p>Person behind this thought Fuyuhiko was a killer…thought out leader was a traitor…</p><p>…Thought damn wrong.”</p><p> </p><p>The Ultimate Cook carefully slips his comb back in his pocket, never lifting his gaze from his wooden podium. The silence around the room lasts only a moment. A scraggly voice picks up after him, breath straining between words. “Gundham…killed Fuyuhiko.”</p><p>“Pah. You dare taint your declaration with such…feebleness?” When the Ultimate Breeder speaks, it’s in a tone of annoyance. No guilt or fear or sorrow. He looks at the Ultimate Mechanic with a squint and a frown. “...Do you not recall what I told you?”</p><p>Kazuichi hiccups, shaking his head. “I…I remember.”</p><p>“Do not keep me waiting, mechanist.”</p><p>“Vote.” The man chokes, looking to Monokuma. “We’re ready to vote.”</p><p>“Alright! Then without further ado, it’s voting time! Will you make the right choice, or the dreadfully wrong one?”</p><p>Teruteru doesn’t linger on the action. Just hits the button and looks away. Watches Peko’s trembling hand do the very same. It’s over quick, with a show of lights and rotating slots. Each lands exactly where expected. Fanfare echoes around the room. A guilty verdict, right once again.</p><p>“Damn it...DAMN IT!” Kazuichi throws a fist into the podium. “I-If I could of just got through the room, th-then-!”</p><p>“Then what?!” Mahiru demands. “You’d have just gone off and hurt some random person! It wouldn’t have been any different than this…”</p><p>“I could have stopped him!” Kazuichi shouts, voice crackling. “I promised I-I’d stop him…and I couldn’t.”</p><p>Hajime shakes his head a bit, looking at the man. “You’d…stop him?”</p><p>“I…Before I went to the Final Dead Room, He-!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“…I have come to my decision.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Huh? Oh, so, do you think making a drone for the hamsters to pilot will really work-?“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I shall address the challenge within the Final Dead Room.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“…H-HUH?!” Kazuichi sputters, stumbling away. “N-No. No, no-!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Quiet yourself, mechanist!” Gundham scolds. “Quiet, now. Hush…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kazuichi sucks uneven breaths, near tears. “Y-You can’t, y-you’ll, just like Miss Sonia-!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“The Lost Dark Queen has nothing to do with my actions. I cannot stand by as your-, as my physical form deteriorates. You should understand by now…I must fight for my right to survive!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kazuichi reaches out, nearly touching the man’s arm. Gundham turns his back in rebuttal, stepping to the stairway. “Fare thee well. It shall soon be too late. I must go.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I-I won’t...I won’t let you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gundham stops.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I won’t…” Kazuichi stands trembling, but tall. “I won’t l-let you b-be a killer…I-I’ll…I’ll kill you myself!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hmph. To make such a declaration...my power far exceeds yours, mortal. Stay clear of my path, lest you desire destruction.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“N…No! This isn’t something I-I’ll just run away from! I won’t let you be like Miss Sonia!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Pah, have you gone deaf? To attack me here and now is a fool’s death. You are too weak. It would be a mere slaughter. Such a fight is beneath me.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Then…I’ll be the one to take it! I’ll take the Ultimate Weapon, and I-I’ll show you h-how strong I can be! I’ll be the one to destroy the Overlord of Ice!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ahahaha…how presumptuous.” Gundham looks back, meeting the Ultimate Mechanic’s gaze with a grin. “Very well…I’ll elect to admire that courage. I will not attempt the room. However...the next time we meet, mechanist, it will be as enemies on the field of battle!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Gundham…” Kazuichi scrubs a trembling hand across his cheek, sucking a stuttering breath. “I…I’m not gonna l-lose! I’m gonna live! A-As your enemy…I won’t back down.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Neither shall I.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“But I just got stuck in the room! I didn’t stop Miss Sonia…I couldn’t stop Gundham…I couldn’t do anything but sit there!”</p><p>Ibuki rubs her knuckles together, softly frowning. “That’s why Kazuichi really went in the Final Dead Room…”</p><p>It’s why they’d been so scared of each other, Teruteru realizes. The last they’d known before Kazuichi disappeared into the Final Dead Room, they were out for each other’s throats. Now that he thinks about it, that must be why Kazuichi went to Grape House first thing out of the Final Dead Room, even if he had to fix the elevator to do it. Far as he knew…Gundham was still waiting for that duel.</p><p>The Ultimate Photographer looks away. “You idiots…both of you…”</p><p>“I see. Your original intention was to pit your and Kazuichi’s hopes against one another? Amazing! I’d almost call it a shame we missed that result…” Nagito mentions, unheeding the looks of disgust he draws from around the room. “Though, I can’t help but ask, why let Kazuichi take advantage of the Final Dead Room? If it hadn’t of been made inoperable by the Ultimate Imposter, he’d of had every advantage over you…”</p><p>The Ultimate Breeder scoffs. “If I could not succeed without the power of the Ultimate Weapon, obtaining it would have made no difference. As if a mere item would have impacted my power level. Such a thing was unnecessary to my from the start, else I would have taken it sooner!”</p><p>“…That ain’t right.”</p><p>“Keh?! You dare to deny my words, fiend?!” Gundham turns him a furious gaze. </p><p>“Ah do.” Teruteru says, softly. “Reason ya’ told Kazuichi yer plan...ya’ wan’ed him in the Final Dead Room, ‘stead ‘a you. Ya’ wan’ed him ta’ have the prize. When it was time fer yer duel ta’ the death…ya’ wan’ed him ta’ win.”</p><p>Gundham pulls a face. “Ahahaha! F-Foolish mortal! You...misunderstand my intentions. Were the mechanist to duel me at his current power level, he would be no match. Such fight would merely act as slaughter. I gave the chance for him to obtain the weapon, so that we could face one another on equal footing.”</p><p>Kazuichi stares at the man, jaw trembling. “I-I…”</p><p>“Slaughter…?”</p><p>The cold voice draws panic though everyone who hears. The Ultimate Swordswoman steps back off her podium, body leaning heavily to the side. “You speak as if you’re above slaughter?” Peko whispers, dazed. “My Young Master posed you no threat…he was small, and you large. Fragile, and you strong. You’ll tell me that you, holding him down, slowly forcing the life from him, as all he could do was scratch and suffer…you’ll tell me that wasn’t a slaughter?”</p><p>The confidence and nobility seems to leak out from the Ultimate Breeder in that moment. His face turns up into something pained. “I…Would not commit such debauchery as to-…” He clenches a fist. “As to simply slaughter a defenseless victim-“</p><p>“Ah-,” Nagito says. “But, isn’t it true that Fuyuhiko didn’t even have time to properly draw his gun before he was strangled? It seems like for that to have happened, the attack would have had to have been sudden.”</p><p>“Be silent!” The Ultimate Breeder shouts. “I, Gundham Tanaka-!”</p><p>“The lack of a struggle proves that it wasn’t exactly a fair fight, doesn’t it?”</p><p>“A slaughter.” Peko echos. “My Young Master’s murder…was a slaughter.”</p><p>“Th…That…” Gundham cringes. “That was…my one regret. Such a death was…pitiful.”</p><p>“…But it was necessary. At least, that’s what you thought, right?” Chiaki says. “You thought that everyone but Fuyuhiko was about to die. So, even if it was a slaughter…it was something you thought you had no choice but to do.”</p><p>“Simply to save your own life…you slaughtered my Young Master…”</p><p>“Weren’t himself he tried ta’ save.” Teruteru mutters, looking off. Kazuichi says nothing, clutching at his doll.</p><p>Gundham stares at his hands. The left, then right. Then away, instead to the Ultimate Lucky Student, gaze heavy with distaste. “That one has mislead you. The note in your possession has been fractured, it’s twin still stowed from prying eyes.”</p><p>“…What?” Teruteru breaths.</p><p>
  <em>
    <s>However</s>
  </em>
</p><p>“The half you’ve obtained contains the map of the so called “Strawberry House”, does it not? Its counterpart holds the remainder of the traitorous-…of the Ultimate Imposter’s final message.” The man tucks his face into his scarf. “Your lingering concerns may yet find answer there.”</p><p>“I suppose you mean this?” Nagito leisurely presses a hand into his coat, pulling free… </p><p>He doesn’t notice he’s moved until Nagito’s in front of him. “Give it ta’ may.”</p><p>“It’s hardly relevant. The case is already over-“</p><p>“GIVE IT-!” His voice all but shatters. “GIMMIE’A DAMN NO’!”</p><p>He wretches the paper close, tearing open the folds, turning it forward. <em><s>However</s> <s>However</s> <s>However</s></em></p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>However,</em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Despite my failures, my abandonment, I implore you to listen to my final request.</em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>To Fuyuhiko...I ask of you the most vital task there is. Despite the differences between you and I, and the tensions between groups, I know that we are not the enemies you wished us to be. This class needs a leader. A true leader. You are the Ultimate Yakuza, destined to guide the Kuzuryu clan. You posses an innate talent of which I could only ever impersonate. You must step forward, to protect those who need to be protected. The enemies you see amongst you are children. Frightened children, frightened for their lives, for their friends, bandmates, mothers, homes. Your position does not need to overwhelm them. I believe it can guide.</em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Peko may act as your hands, but I implore you. Speak to Hajime. There is a strength of character unmatched within him. With time, the others will come to see it as well. Rely on him to support you, and you will not regret it. I am sure, between the two of you, you will guide everyone off of this island, and to freedom.</em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ibuki, If you are too reading this…I owe you the greatest apology of all. I cannot keep my promise to you. Not at the cost we faced within the Funhouse. I can not risk endangering you or the others by waiting any longer. <s>Please und, I wish,</s> You need not forgive me. But I beg you do not let my action poison your resolve. <s>Our, your,</s> Our band will stay “Rocking” and “Hella Rad”, so don’t give up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>As for Teruteru…please, be cautious concerning the eating habits of our classmates directly after you’ve all evacuated from the Funhouse. It can be dangerous for the human body to consume too much or too rich food directly after a period of starvation. I will entrust the recovery of everyone’s health to you. <s>I want to, I hope you’ll,</s></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>You may not recall, but there was a conversation we had shared, as I still wore the face of Byakuya Togami. I posed you a question. To feel so strongly for others, that you’d do anything for them…Is that impulse wrong?</em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p><em>I’ve found that answer.</em> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Someone reads the words out from over his shoulder when his voice stays choked and dead in his throat.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Then…the reason Fuyuhiko returned to Strawberry House after finding the Imposter…” Chiaki says. “Why he was going to talk to Hajime…Fuyuhuko was going to try to help everyone…as a leader.”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“He was…trying to take responsibility.” Mahiru whispers, almost inaudible.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Peko stares off. Then she…chuckles.“My young master…” She says, faintly smiling in a way no one knew she could. “Has a kind heart.”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Hajime shakes his head, eyes brighter, just for a moment. “Fuyuhiko, and the Imposter, they both…” </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Ahahaha…in the end, you surpassed my expectations, mechanist.” Gundham interrupts, albeit nearly gentle. His face has pulled into a grin. “Decidedly casting me, your adversary, to hell…Very well! It seems you’ve finally risen to your true potential! You are no longer a simple mechanist…I shall dub you, Kazuichi Soda, Admiral of Iron!”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“G-Gundham…” The man chokes.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>A small chittering lines the air. The Ultimate Breeder hums softly. “Hmm? My Dark Devas…? Are you worried about me?” The creatures poke at the man’s neck with their nose. Gundham chuckles. “That is not like you at all…ah. I see. Of course, my Dark Devas. An Overlord cannot abandon his Generals. You must have a commander, one to direct your rage, contain your world-shaking power…” The Ultimate Breeder raises an expectant gaze back to his friend.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“I-I can’t-“</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Pah! Fool!” Gundham scorns. “You know what you must do, Admiral of Iron! Channel your dark call! Bring them forth!”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Kazuichi’s trembling fingers press at his doll. Gundham’s recorded voice fills the air. <em>“My four Dark Devas, to arms!”</em></p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>The hamsters obey, flinging themselves from the Ultimate Breeder’s shoulders and bolting across the circle of podiums, before they scamper up Kazuichi’s arm and into his jumpsuit. The Ultimate Mechanic tries to shrug away for a moment, until the rodents fall still.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“…My business is finished here.” Gundham says, impatiently.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Monokuma fakes a cough into its palm. “Well then, if you’re all done with the chit chat...I’ve prepared a very special punishment for the Ultimate Breeder, Gundham Tanaka! Let’s give it everything we’ve got! It’s Punishment-!”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“That will not be necessary.”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>The Ultimate Swordswoman steps forward, arm raising over her shoulder and slipping the hilt of her bamboo blade into the palm of her hand. Her fingers curl one by one to grasp it, almost in countdown.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Kazuichi darts forward, attempting to take some stance between her and the Breeder. A bandaged hand shoves him back, the touch leaving Kazuichi struck silent and still.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Peko’s foot shifts against the floor, sword leveling forward. “I will execute Gundham Tanaka’s final judgment. With my own two hands.”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Gundham pale face hardly twitches. He meets her stare without fear or surprise. “So is your right…as it is mine to resist. I will not hold back. Bring forth your final resolve, Golem, for it is time for my final assault!”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“My own students doing the execution for me…?” Monokuma wonders aloud. “I guess this is your “thank you” to me for being such a lovely teacher? I’ll gladly accept!...Is that what you thought I’d say?”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>No one can react, struck mute by the flash of silver spikes erupting from the ground. But the cascade of pink and scent of copper don’t come. Peko inhales sharply, fighting to tear herself free from the makeshift cage pinning her between rods of metal. “You cannot-! This is my duty! Vote me! Execute me when my task is over, but I-!”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Sorry, sorry.” Monokuma waves her off giddily. “But there’s only one execution per trial - and it’s me who gets the honor!”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>When the collar comes, sinching around Gundham’s ankle, it’s Peko who screams. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>[GAME OVER]</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>[GUNDHAM HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY]</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>[TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT]</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>A dying grassland at sunset. Gundham stands alone in the empty space, prepared and calm. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>A distant rumble sounds in the distance. Moments later the source reveals itself. A heard of wild animals appearing in the distance, approaching fast. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>[ULTIMATE BREEDER, GUNDHAM TANAKA’S EXECUTION: EXECUTED]</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>[STAM…pede?]</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Gundham works quickly, taking up a stick to draw into the earth. Complex runes calmly carved around him as the stampede approaches. The Breeder’s eyes slip shut as the sigils shimmer at his feet. Beasts snort and bellow, stamping them underfoot as they charge forward-</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>And part away, simply passing Gundham by. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>He looks back at them, eyes wide. Was this the power of the Ultimate Breeder, the Master of Beasts, the Overlord of-</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>A charging wildebeest catches its hoof on the chain still dangling from Gundham’s foot. Snagging tight. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>It doesn’t stop running.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Gundham’s feet wretch out from underneath him almost faster than can be seen. His body batters into the grass, dirt, and stone. Arms curled instinctively over his face, and making little difference as blood and soil fly. The magenta scarf always pulled around his neck snags on a passing bush, tearing away.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>The beast slows bit by bit. Minute by minute. A run, a gallop, a trot, a stroll. The weight still attached drags softly through the dead brush at its feet. The animal stops to mouth a patch of grass, shuffling back around. It takes a bite. Chews slowly on the cud.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Bloodied, bandaged fingers raise, gently patting the creature on the nose. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Then Gundham is gone.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>The horrific sight snaps out of view, screens going dark. At the same moment, the silver spike trap retracts, Peko collapsing to the ground. Prone but unharmed. Kazuichi takes shuddering breaths, stumbling off to the side, curling into the wall as he’s comforted by the creatures spread over his shoulders. Everyone else stays as they are. Frozen from the shock. Teruteru thinks someone has started crying, someone else speaking soft and fast. The sounds trail off as the elevator to the surface opens up to them all. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“It’s…time to leave.” Hajime says in a way that seems as if he’s not aware he’s being heard. “There’s no reason to stay here. I can go back to the island, now…”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“I will remain.” Peko says. Voice so empty. So blunt. “…This tool is no longer needed.”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Everyone knows. Before she’s finished speaking, long before her hand again comes back to her sword. Everyone knows exactly what she’s about to do. Knows unlike Akane, Peko has no illusions she might win.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Peko Pekoyama draws her weapon, turning to the black and white bear perched on its throne-</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>And is restrained in two bare, trembling arms. “N…No! You can’t do something so stupid-!”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Remove yourself, Mahiru Koizumi.” Peko says, emotionless.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“I can’t do that!” She shouts back, eyes wide in horror. By the way she angles her head and body away, grabbing hold of the swordswoman seems like it wasn’t intentional. “There’s no way you can fight that thing! Y-You should know that!”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“It does not matter.”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“P-Peko’s the one who stopped Akane before!” Ibuki shouts, panicked. “Remember? A big ol’ wack in the head! That was a good thing! Peko knows better!”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“It does not matter.” Peko repeats, softly. “Akane is dead, regardless. Assisting made no difference when she could not help herself. My efforts are in vain. Every action I’ve taken…to hurt or to help…it is meaningless.”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“That isn’t true-!”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“My Young Master is dead.” She says. “The one I swore to protect. My only friend…the one who I…He is dead, and my life’s effort is in vain.”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“I…I won’t just stand aside, you know!” Mahiru shouts. “You might accept murder, but I refuse to! And…and if I don’t stop you now, it will feel the same as if I killed you myself! If you want revenge on me for what I’ve done to Fuyuhiko’s family th-then stop me, but…but I won’t just let this happen!”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>There’s a pause. A moment where Teruteru isn’t sure what Peko’s thinking, where it would be so easy for her to swing out her sword and crack the Photographer’s head in half. Instead, she merely turns to look at the woman.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“This tool…does not strike in pleasure.” Peko’s voice comes soft. “I take nothing from killing…I merely act in the manner I am meant to. I have no will to take your life, Mahiru Koizumi.”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>The Ultimate Photographer looks up at the Swordswoman, vaguely shocked. Peko takes the opportunity, pulling from her weak grip. Another step forward, edging closer to her death.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“What-, What about the truth about Natsumi?”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Peko stops.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“I covered up her murder…and I don’t even know why.” Mahiru says. “I did something unforgivable. I know that, but this isn’t about making things right! I just need to understand why…that’s what Fuyuhiko wanted too, right? He wanted revenge, I know that, but he also wanted to learn the truth of what happened. It’s a wish of his that hasn’t been fulfilled! So until that truth is found, then…then their lives aren’t in vain, and neither is yours.”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“…”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Won’t you…Won’t you help me find out what happened?”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“...His wish…unfulfilled.” </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Peko turns back to them, to Mahiru. “It does not-“ She mouths the word “matter”, but doesn’t, can’t say it. A pained expression passes briefly over her face at even the idea of dismissing the deceased man’s desire. “…Very well.”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Huh?” The Ultimate Photographer blurts, as surprised as the rest. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“I cannot abandon my Young Master’s final wishes. As his tool, I will carry them out.” Besides her words, it doesn’t seem like anything’s changed. No new life or purpose comes to her eyes, no strength in her stance. “…as an involved party, I will ensure your assistance.”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Y…You’ll have it.” The woman manages, stuck between fear and relief.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Aw man, are you guys on friendly terms now, after all that despairfull tension?!” Monokuma whines. “At least I won’t have to scrape another one of you off the floors today…ahem…what are you still standing around for? Shows over! No loitering!”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>They’re ushered to the elevator, the trip taking mere moments before the doors pull back open and reveal the escalator down to the island’s sandy beach. The sky glitters an impossible number of stars, land and sea seeming to sprawl endlessly around them. The ocean breeze rushes against his face, smelling of salt. Open air. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>By the time Teruteru’s taken two steps, Peko has disappeared into the night. Kazuichi follows hardly a moment after, taking four sets of soft chitters with him. The rest of the class lingers, staring lost at the sky, the sand, each other. But their focus doesn’t remain scattered. One by one they settle back upon a single man. Teruteru presses the pages to his chest and looks up, too.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“…Why…” Hajime turns a pale face to them all. “Why…are you looking at me like that?”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Hajime…” The Ultimate Gamer says. “What do you think we should do?”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“H…Huh?”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“The leader…” Ibuki says softly. “The leader said it’s time to listen to Hajime, so…everyone’s turning in.”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“…I can’t believe I’m agreeing with this.” Mahiru says. “You’ve been especially unreliable today, you know. But…in the end, even though I couldn’t trust them, the Imposter gave their life to try and protect us. If they thought you were the next eligible person to lead us alongside Fuyuhiko, then…Hajime, you’ll just have to step up.”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“No.”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>…No?</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Hajime moves away from them, kicking up sand with his lagging steps. “I don’t know who you are…any of you.”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>The Ultimate Musician looks at him with increasing concern. “I-Ibuki’s your bandmate, remember? Chiaki is too…and Mahiru’s a work in progress! The leader said our band will-“</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Another step.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Hajime-” Chiaki starts. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Leave me alone.” The man spits. “I can…I can be confident, on my own.” </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Hajime…runs away.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Wh…What did we do wrong?” Ibuki mumbles.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Don’t blame yourself for the actions of a Reserve Course.” Nagito softly admonishes. “You don’t need someone like him to-“</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Stop.” Chiaki says, and then softer. “…You speaking about him like that…it’s making things worse. And you know that. But you keep doing it anyway. That needs to stop.”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Ah, was I annoying you again?”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Yes.” A pause. “But that’s not why you need to stop…it’s hurting people.”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Hurting people?” Nagito frowns softly, considering the words. What that consideration entails is beyond them, any of them. Taking something reasonable and pushing and pulling it until what comes back out is unrecognizable from what’s gone in. “But in the end, isn’t that pain worth it? It’s painful that Ultimates of Fuyuhiko and Gundham’s caliber have left us…but isn’t the resolve each one of them showed inspiring? Fuyuhiko was about to make the effort in taking over leadership in place of the Ultimate Imposter, and Gundham struck out against him in the name of protecting the Ultimate Hope!”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Teruteru feels his body tense, words hissing from behind his teeth. “When the hell Gundham e’er say a damn thang was fer that son’ bitch? Yer-, you ain’t serious.”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Of course I am.” Nagito says, almost concerned that his words aren’t being taking at their face value. “If the traitor had been killed in there by anyone other than the Ultimate Hope…like Chiaki said, that would have been the worst possible result! Killing Fuyuhiko prevented that possibility! That itself was an act of Hope! I really admire his action! He even gave us a compelling trial afterwards, to spur us further!”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>There’s a moment’s pause. The Ultimate Lucky Student crosses his arms, looking at the sand with a disappointed sigh. “Although…the Ultimates seemed to been struggling a little this time around. Without Kazuichi’s insight about the elevator or Gundham’s bandages, we may not have come to a satisfactory answer…” The man shakes his head.  “I’m sure next time, everyone will preform more admirably…”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Next time.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Ah ne’er cleaned the kitchen.”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“…Huh?” Mahiru blinks at him, jarred out of her silent disgust.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Ibuki made it a mess, ‘fer we ate on the beach.” Teruteru mutters, squinted eyes looking nowhere. “Ah ne’er cleaned it up.”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Nagito spares him one, single glance. “Sounds like the perfect opportunity for you to go, Teruteru. No one’s keeping you.”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>He doesn’t say anything.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Ah…the longer I’m here…the more hopeless you seem to get.” Nagito’s ginger smile flays at his skin. “That hardly matters if he’s here. He will come. I just know that he will. Everyone, everything else is just for him.”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>The Ultimate Cook makes a slow, mindless gate back to the first island. Notes clutched in a white knuckle grip against his shuddering chest.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>…</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>The kitchen is vaguely warm, even without the flicker of a burner or the radiating heat of an oven. Smells of spices and sweet edge of decomposition from what had been left out. Soon replaced with stark, artificial cleaners. Teruteru opens the door to the kitchen and the yet-to-be-used serving window to air the space out. Takes care of the dishes, then the towels.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>His hands tingle through the process. Fingers twitching and curling without his conscious thought. He knows exactly why. The ingrained need he’s yet to satisfy.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Teruteru sets out a pan and starts to cook.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Rice in chicken broth on low heat. Chopped onions and mushrooms. Fresh grated cheese. White wine. Chive. Olive oil. He listens to the sound of it. Feels the consistency change under his hand. Knows every single step and cue before it comes, and still finds himself reveling in it. Pricks of excitement when he knows it’s done. Carefully plating it, setting himself down in the restaurant. Perfectly prepared risotto. Hot and fresh and rich.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Too rich.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>The fork clatters back against the plate, soon shoved away. It goes cold. Uneaten.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>It’s obvious in hindsight. Should have known they wouldn’t leave the Final Dead Room alone. Not where someone could risk their life, could find the power to get away with murdering another. It would have gone against everything they stood for. All they wanted was to protect them. Keep them safe at any cost.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>The way they’d talked about how they felt for the class…they way they’d reacted to Akane’s death...All the pieces were there. He’d just been too miserable to bother noticing. If he’d of just taken on the Final Dead Room sooner, or somehow stopped Akane before she broke the statue, or ignored his leader’s request not to visit him during the night, maybe they would still be...</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>By the time Teruteru had chosen to act…it had already been to late.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>…</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Teruteru presses a hand to his chest, to the notes folded and tucked within.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>He won’t make the same mistake again.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>[5 Days Remaining]</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope this trial's conclusion was satisfying and enjoyable. Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've gotten hooked on Danganronpa during the quarantine, so I've decided to try my hand at my first longfic. Comments and criticism are welcome, especially about any pacing or plothole issues. I don't plan for the story to be romance-centric , but there will likely be several parings that come up - There will be no explicit acts in that regard. However, there will be plenty sexual humor (it's Teruteru, after all) and swearing (thanks, Fuyu).<br/>As a quick note, I, uh, still haven't watched the anime, or finished DR3 yet. It's possible later in the story things may or may not come up that contradict events in those things, so keep in mind this is just based on DR2.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>